


UNKNOWN

by XIIVA (XeroXiiva)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Angst, Case Fic, Crazy, Disturbing Themes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Graphic Description of Corpses, Inevitable Paranoia, M/M, Mental Instability, Minor Character Death(s), Murderous Pinning, Mystery, No Nero/STID, Pre-Slash, Psychological Mind Fuck, Sexual Content Bruv, Slow Burn, So many WTF moments, Suspense, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Thriller, Trigger Warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 68
Words: 170,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3947308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XeroXiiva/pseuds/XIIVA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cadet Kirk becomes a target of the UNKNOWN.<br/>The anonymous messages he receives are cute ... at first.<br/>Cute turns into flattery.<br/>Flattery turns into something unsettling.<br/>Unsettling becomes dangerous.<br/><b> Everyone is a suspect. </b><br/><b></b></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>##=##=##=##=##=##=##=#</p>
  <p>Fear is my home.</p>
  <p>I fear of white rooms.</p>
  <p>I ironically fear sharp objects.</p>
  <p>I fear those that know me.</p>
  <p>Those that are unable to accept the very essence of me.</p>
  <p>I fear my urge for completion.</p>
  <p>For perfection.</p>
  <p>For normality.</p>
  <p>I fear of remaining alone until I am reunited with the ground.</p>
  <p>I fear you and your inability to see me.</p>
  <p>It is a shame that I have to implement fear within our love.</p>
  <p>There is no fear in perfect love.</p>
  <p>However, it is <i>our</i> love all the same. </p>
  <p>##=##=##=##=##=##=##=#<br/></p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	1. NIGHT FOUR.

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER : Images do NOT belong to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the first chapter to the crazy ride that is my story.  
> I will happily listen to all your theories.
> 
> ~X
> 
> Song: The Take Down by Dabin & Koda  
> DISCLAIMER: Images do not belong to me.

**.**

**.**

**.**

** NIGHT FOUR **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jim woke up to a repetitive vibration near his head. His mind was awake before his body, his movements delayed. He didn't have to check the time to know that it was too late - maybe too early to receive any notifications. This meant that it could only have been from one person.

Leonard yawned from across the room. The sound bothered the doctor if the low grunt was anything to go by. Sometimes, Jim believed that Bones paid more attention to these events than him.

It was unsettling.

Jim turned in his bed and lifted the comm above his head. He began this horrible habit of sleeping with it under his pillow. He squinted as the bright light penetrated his eyes. When the content on the screen cleared, he was more than inclined to just shut the whole thing off. Maybe get a new device instead.

The gibberish taunted Jim, screaming ‘What do I say, Jimmy?’

He knew that he wouldn't go to bed before he attempted to decrypt it. He should stop by now. In fact, he should report it to the police. He slightly cringed at the idea. It sounded stupid.

Complete nonsense.

"Don't even read it." Bones demanded.

"I have to …"

"No. You have class in less than five hours. Go to bed, and we'll deal with this when we're coherent, Jim." Bones' tone was final and Jim knew that he couldn't get away with anything.

The older man pulled the duvet harshly over his head. Jim took this as a cue to close his device and put it back under his pillow. His friend was right.

The year was almost at a close.

He couldn't afford to think about this.

**.**

**.**

**.**

The cold water splashed across Jim’s face. He brought his face up and looked at the reflection that met him. His fingers caressed the side of his cheek. He never truly cared for his looks, but those messages made Jim look at himself in a new light.

No matter how strange they were.

  
##=##=##=##=##=##=##=#

 

**Your blue toned irises become more vibrant as you smile to your peers.**

**Every perfect symmetrical feature becomes more evident.**

**Would you do the same with me?**

  
##=##=##=##=##=##=##=#

He awkwardly smiled. It wasn’t showing a sign of happiness. No, definitely not that.

He just wanted to see what IT saw.

The clumsy grin looked foreign and he flipped it into a frown.

Loud bangs on the door brought Jim out of his stupor.

"I'll have patients lined up if you don't get your ass out of there, Jim!"

Jim shook the water from his palms and used them on the towel tied around his waist. He quickly opened the door and walked past Bones without acknowledgement. Bones went to the restroom without his usual comments, a true sign that he was late.

Jim put on his uniform as fast as he could. Like a typical morning, he was running late. He looked over his bed and sighed at how messed up it was. Unlike Jim, Bones had his already done. Maybe if Jim stopped waking up so late, then he would have time for such things. He needed to go back to doing the little things. Doing his bed and having a decent breakfast again were two great options.

The door to the restroom opened and Bones walked to his bed with his clothes already on. Jim's friend collected his bag and put some of his material inside. Bones didn't need much. Most of it was at the clinic, and the doctor didn't have classes today. Bones started going down the psychology route alongside his Xenoanatomy. Jim admired that Bones followed multiple paths. Bones wanted nothing more than to be the most productive and useful member on a ship. A crew would be nothing without the CMO after all.

"I'm assuming that you're not going to your study group today, considering the dinner and all." Bones suddenly said.

Jim rubbed his eyes. "Someone in particular said that if I didn't come, my testicles would no longer be intact with my body. You know it's going to be an all out party, not just dinner."

"Gaila's persistent, I'll give her that. Tell her I'll be there anyways." Bones snickered as he closed the cuffs on his wrists. The man always had a dark sense of humor.

Jim noticed that Bones liked Gaila solely because she gave Jim shit. "You don't even know Uhura." The party was her birthday gathering after all.

"Oh, we've met recently. She's kind of in awe of me." Before Jim could ask why, McCoy slung his bag over his shoulders and said, "I tolerate you after all. Something she just can’t seem to fathom. I think the word she used was ‘fascinating’.”

"Nice." He rolled his eyes. He already had a feeling that today would consist of people making fun of him. Such great friends.

A buzz was heard in the room. Jim took out the device from his pocket as quickly as he could. The last thing he wanted to do was build up unnecessary suspense. Blue eyes looked at Bones, and the older man stepped forward. It was like the air in the room stopped and all jokes were thrown in the canister.

This was wrong.

It was too early for this.

Jim deeply breathed in and opened it.

##=##=##=##=##=##=##=#

**I have a lot riding on you, so try to not be late today.**

**You can't go through life being a smart-ass son.**

-        **CP**

##=##=##=##=##=##=##=#

Jim exhaled and closed the device. "It's just Pike."

The blonde forgot that he had other people in his contact list.

Bones looked relieved. "If you don't report this, I will. This isn't even about me, and I'm on edge too.”

Jim didn't appreciate the comment in the least. "I'm so sorry that my stalker intimidates you. I'll let whomever it is know, whenever he or she decides to kidnap me."

That earned Jim a slight punch on the shoulder. "Don't say stuff like that. That could not be more disturbing. We're in this together. Message me when you get out of class. Let me know where you go, understand? Keep in contact until we meet at Rectify."

"Got it, Dad."

Bones put his fingers threw Jim's hair. It wasn't a caress of any kind. The man was deliberately messing up Jim's strands.

"There. Now you'll attract less attention."

Jim picked a strand and patted it down to try to fix the mess Bones made. "Should I put a brown bag over my head next, Bones?" He didn't have time to fix it thoroughly.

Bones seemed delighted by the absurd suggested. "Whatever gets this creep off your back."

"It could be a prank…"

The man stepped back and walked to the door. "Yeah, because pranks last for over ninety-six hours. Message me." And he left.

Jim slumped his shoulders in defeat. He wanted to just remain in the room and find out the contents from the mysterious message. It was almost time for class. He locked the room and made his way to the lecture hall.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Survival Strategies.

What in the world?

He knew that he had some elective credits to fill out, but when Pike suggested this course, he didn't know that it would be this intense. Mr. Chang was going over the fundamentals of retaining water from every plant that had such capability on every, single, fucking Federation planets.

Jim could remember his first day. Mr. Chang briefly explained how those before the final war could create fire in the wilderness, without the assistance of a phaser.

He didn't get it. How was this relevant to him?

He actually _could_ use a phaser.

Reema nudged him. The red head leaned closer. "This oddly reminds me of that new show, don't you think?" She joked.

Ah, the one with the group of survivors, trying to survive post world war. The show was hardly new. The radiation mutated the corpses so that their neurons remained in tact whist their conscious, or soul if one wanted to get sentimental, never did.

"True, because the only time we'll ever need this junk is when we have the un-dead chasing us around." Jim grinned as he leaned back in his seat.

She giggled, her freckles moving with her crow's feet. "If those characters didn't know half the things they did, they'd have been dead long ago. Kind of important to me."

"If they died, then there would be no show. Let alone a sixth season underway."

She nodded in agreement. “Touché.” She then went back to scrolling her PADD. The female cadet was obsessed with it. Jim couldn’t get her off it if he tried.

Instead, Jim used his palm as a headrest and stared at the projection. The plant in view was called a Ferocactus, one of the last of its family, Cactaceae.

Mr. Chang "Anyone wants to take the initiative to explain its photosynthesis process."

A man in the bottom floor, front row raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Sulu."

Sulu didn't miss a beat. "Through evolution, the cacti have developed a complex process called Crassulacean Acid Metabolism. It basically collects the majority of its water and nutrients through the stem, instead of its exterior. Many may say that cacti do not have leaves, when in fact; the cacti spines are modified from the evolutionary process. They expand and contract to store water as well…"

Jim zoned the man out. He would normally be impressed, but he knew that the pilot was also a Botanist in the making.

Reema leaned in again. "Does Sulu always have to be a smart-ass?"

Reema’s major was in exobiology. Like Jim, she was stuck with fulfilling the requirements by taking a certain amount of electives, hence her presence and current attitude.

He snorted when she rolled her eyes.

This unfortunately caught the attention of one annoyed professor. "Mr. Kirk. Care to enlighten us on the function of the stomata?"

Although it was formed as a question, he knew he had to answer. All sixty-three students turned their heads to direct their attention at the stunned blonde.

"The stomata is located on the surface of the skin…" He hoped that would be enough.

Of course it wasn't.

"The function, Mr. Kirk." Mr. Chang was not satisfied.

"The stomata open at night to collect carbon dioxide for the next day. The Crassulacean Acid Metabolism process minimizes the potential of water loss.”

Chatter broke out in the room. Reema looked proud. She shouldn't look proud at all. This was her fault.

Mr. Chang wasn't expecting such an answer. Jim didn't blame him. He barely talked in the class.

"And how is the carbon dioxide stored, Mr. Kirk."

"As malic acid." Jim deadpanned.

It was Reema's turn to snort. "Do _you_ have to be such a smart ass?"

Mr. Sulu had his elbow at the back of his chair, eyes directed at Jim. The student looked impressed. Mr. Chang put down his PADD and cracked his knuckles.

The lesson continued, but Jim's mind was long gone.

.

.

.

**##=##=##=##=##=##=##=#**

**Alive and kicking.**

**Heading to the cafeteria with Reema. Stop worrying about me.**

**Save lives.**

**\- JTK**

**##=##=##=##=##=##=##=#**

"I'm not walking in there." Jim stomped his foot on the ground, determined to not step foot in the horror that was the vegetarian aisle.

The red head slumped her shoulders while incredulously glaring at her crazy friend. "The healthy food won’t jump up and attack your pretty little face, no matter how fucked up you look today."

Jim’s fingers were already in his hair, fixing Bones’ damage. "I sure hope not."

She laughed and grabbed his shoulder. Jim already had a tray in hand. The surface consisted of two cheese sticks with a beef burger. Unlike Jim, Reema was a full thrown vegan.

He pushed himself into the line with his friend. "These lines are ridiculous. Why don't we just use replicators?" Jim immaturely whined, knowing very well that it would agitate Reema.

"Because we're not on a ship yet. Eat real food while you still can fool." Reema said as she grabbed her tray from the pile.

Jim ignored her comment, no matter how true it was. He looked through the glass and gazed over the options. Some of it looked too gross for words, especially the ones that tried to pass for meat. Then he noticed that some looked more than edible. The tomatoes were brighter than Reema's hair and had droplets of water on them. Maybe he could grab a salad after all.

"Excuse me, what's in that salad?"

The woman behind the screen was too busy to answer.

"Ma'am… ? " Jim was contemplating that he should probably give up, when another voice swiped his senses.

"Are you inquiring about the Asian Chicken Salad with Wasabi?" It said.

Jim guessed that, that was probably what it was. "Well where the hell's the chicken?" He whispered as he inspected the salad. He probably sounded harsh, but the name _was_ stupid. Was the chicken buried under all that green or something?

"The tomatoes are a substitute for the chicken, hence its presence in the vegetarian aisle. The salad consists of cucumber, pear and bean sprouts."

Jim didn't know if he liked the idea of that or liked the way it was presented to him. He then turned around to see the speaker. Jim instantly met coal dark eyes. This was the closest he’s ever been to Mr. Spock.

"Shit." He whispered.

The man raised an eyebrow at the blonde. "I believe that is what one of my acquaintances said when he attempted the salad. He could not tolerate the amount of wasabi, as I originally suspected."

"Uh…"

Mr. Spock turned to the glass and pointed to the Asian salad.

"Mrs. West? Yes, I would like this one." The lady smiled and gave Mr. Spock the bowl without a moment’s hesitation. She seemed to have whole-heartedly liked the professor. Mr. Spock nodded, took the bowl and placed it on Jim's tray.

Jim’s widened a bit. He couldn’t let his expression express too much of his surprise. He had pride. "That was not necessary, really."

"You have been staring at that salad for three consecutive minutes. You clearly find the salad aesthetically pleasing in the least, Mr. Kirk.”

Reema slid to Jim's side with her full tray of atrocious greens. "Mr. Spock! I'm surprised you're eating at this hall. I would expect you at your office."

Mr. Spock took a couple moments longer than necessary to look at Reema. "Afternoon Ms. Gayle. I merely desired a change of scenery today."

The professor looked almost … annoyed?

She waved her hand as the other held her tray, completely oblivious. "You could have just said you were bored."

"I admit that a repetitive schedule can in fact spark some fatigue.”

Jim always heard about Mr. Spock's speech pattern, but it was so weird hearing it for the first time. Jim now knew that the rumors had some truth to them.

It was computer/sass.

However, the rumors of Mr. Spock’s lack of emotion was completely false. Jim could see what those minuscule movements meant. Why couldn’t anyone else?

The man emanated authority, absolute certainty and dominance. He could also pull off black better than anyone Jim knew. Mr. Spock's skin was frighteningly pale. The half-Vulcan's hair was just as sharp as his features too.

Reema seemed overly casual with the professor, while Mr. Spock kept his demeanor. Jim had no idea why the women in the Academy felt like this when it came to the professor. As far as Jim heard, all the male students either found the professor inspiring or intimidating, while the females drooled over him.

Scratch that – everyone drooled over him.

"I will let you two resume your lunch." Mr. Spock said.

Reema said her goodbyes, and Jim followed suit. What was he supposed to say? He didn't know the man, nor was he Mr. Spock’s student.

"And Mr. Kirk?"

Jim slowly turned around. "Yeah?"

"I hope the salad suits your tastes. One needs more than aesthetics when attempting a new meal." Then the professor turned around to grab his selections for lunch.

Jim was about to thank the man, but was confronted by his hyper friend, Gaila. Reema already sat at their table. Gaila stole Jim's tray and took a huge bite of his burger as she sat down next to Reema.

"Mmmm… Good burger." Gaila moaned. Reema leaned to Gaila and laughed some more. Both red heads enjoyed Jim's torment and had no problem in expressing it.

"I know. I chose it." Jim said. He took his tray from the shameless woman.

"So…" Gaila gulped down the last of the burger. "You're coming tonight? You better, or your balls have to pay the price."

"Jim cannot depart from his balls, Gaila. We'll be there. No worries." Reema reassured the crazy lady.

Gaila shifted in her seat to look closer at the blonde. "You okay, Jim?" She asked.

Yes, he was perfectly fine. She only just threatened his genitalia.

"Yes. Why?" Jim was fine as far as he knew. He didn't show the stress building up from the secretive messages. Bones was the only person who had knowledge of them.

Jim ignored his thoughts, and started to eat his violated burger.

"Well you look thoroughly fucked, Jim." She said, not caring for how loud she was.

A piece of beef got stuck in his throat. He made a mental note to fix his hair, as soon as possible.

Gaila stole a slice of pear from Jim's salad. "

I was eating that." He tried to mumble. Of course it was incomprehensible.

"Can't hear you." Gaila said as she chewed on the fruit. "Whoa, this is good. Since when do you eat salads?" Gaila asked.

Reema took another pear. "Actually, I think I saw Mr. Spock place it onto his tray."

"Really? That's nice of him. Introducing Jim to healthy food…" Gaila responded with a voice that one would only use when addressing a baby.

Jim replayed the whole scene in his head. The confident professor didn't second-guess his actions. Mr. Spock didn’t have to talk to him let alone explain anything. "It's weird."

"How so?"

Jim rolled his eyes. Of course Gaila would say something like that. She was his student. "He knows my name."

Alarmingly, that didn't shock the two ladies at the table. Reema leaned forward. "He knows all his students' names."

Gaila tsked. "He has eidetic memory. Basic exobiology."

Jim just took another bite of his burger. The cafeteria was crowded, but he saw the tall dark figure in the corner. Mr. Spock walked to an empty table near the glass wall. The half-Vulcan crossed his legs and opened the top to one of his plates, his demeanor emanating a man of authority.

_I'm not his student..._

All three of them stopped eating their food, and looked at the professor who sat a couple tables across from them.

Gaila looked at Mr. Spock and tilted her head. "Since when does he eat here?"

It sounded like she asked that question to herself.

"Change of scenery apparently…" Jim said, skeptical.

Gaila took out her device. Jim could hear a faint tone at the background.

The Orion was calling someone.

She covered her mouth, then put her head down. Her red strands covered her face. Her secrecy sparked Jim’s curiosity so much that he stopped eating and stared down at her. Reema continued to look at her professor with narrowed eyes for a reason Jim didn’t know of.

"Hey hun, ... Yeah…. Yep… Please, anyways Spock's here...The one across from the park…Yeah that one. …Who else? … Well consider this my birthday present."

She hung up and smiled in her success.

"You called Uhura down here, didn't you?" Jim said, trying to avoid looking at Mr. Spock.

"You bet!" Gaila gleamed.

"That's not seriously your present Gaila … is it?" The light red head questioned the Orion while she drank her water.

"I'm the one that booked Rectify, and just now found Spock. What more is there to do?" Gaila flung her hair with an animated expression.

Jim looked at Reema. Knowing Uhura, getting Spock outside of the class was present enough. They both knew Gaila had more planned anyways. She was always full of surprises.

"Party time!" Reema lifted her water. Gaila cheered just the same.

A couple minutes later, and one burger down, Jim saw Uhura walk into the room. She looked at Gaila. The cadet with the glowing green complexion was already pointing in Mr. Spock's direction.

"I don't get what's so great about him." Jim lied. He honestly just wanted to hear why the man had such an effect towards the student body. Was it the tall, dark, handsome, mysterious aura?

"You cannot tell me he's not sexy." Reema jibed, practically pointing at Jim. "I don't care how straight you are Jim, you can't deny it."

Gaila lifted a brow, knowing full well that Jim was not what Reema implied. She knew more about his past than anyone else in this Academy. Bones did as well, but some of the information she had on him was on another spectrum. Jim was a man who liked to explore his options. Limitations weren’t his forte.

Apparently Reema refused to see it, so Jim never forced it. He didn’t have to declare anything to anyone.

"I'm not going to say that he's 'sexy', Reema. He has appeal, except I can't see why you all fawn over him." A part of Jim didn't want to eat the salad anymore.

Yep, Jim would never understand.  He dared himself to finally look at Mr. Spock again. When he stared, he noticed that Spock was in conversation with Uhura. He tried to justify his staring as an attempt to understand. He wasn't prepared for when the professor looked right at him as if Mr. Spock had a sixth sense. They locked eyes, a gesture that forced Jim to remain still. Mr. Spock had his head resting under his chin, slightly tilting in Jim’s direction. Jim couldn’t find it within him to move, but be captivated by the darkness in those eyes.

"Appeal." Gaila scoffed when she noticed the Jim's face, taking him out of the spell.

He dropped his fork, no longer wanting the salad completely.

The redheads burst into giggles. Jim got rid of his tray and made his way to his quarters. He tried to ignore those eyes following him out, burning every inch of his back.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jim already had his supplies thrown on the floor of his dorm room. He sat at his terminal and connected his comm device via Bluetooth. Message Four had been itching his side for most of the day. He knew for certain that he could not enjoy his evening without getting the message decrypted.

His fingers were on full speed on the keyboard. The sender used the same technique.

Nothing too hard.

Nothing too easy.

The purpose was for Jim to read it after all.

The peculiar thing was that, no matter how many times Jim got the full message, how was the sender certain that he even had the ability to decrypt it? Jim couldn't freakin' respond because the sender was UNKNOWN. Any message sent to it would be sent back as a failure.

It had only been seven minutes, and he had one more button to click. He was anxious to see the message, but a foreign feeling built up in his abdomen.

**##=##=##=##=##=##=##=#**

**Can you fathom the energy you release when you enter a room?**

**I do not know what is more concerning.**

**The fact that you obtain such potential, or the fact that you are unaware of it.**

**Will you allow me to show you?**

**##=##=##=##=##=##=##=#**

Jim now felt familiar with the build up within him.

It was dread.

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER ONE COMPLETE!  
> I've always wanted to write a psychological thriller, and I'm so happy to finally post this.  
> Reviews feed my nonsense!
> 
> ~X


	2. NIGHT ONE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a quick small update.  
> I hope you enjoy.  
> ~X
> 
> Song - Rewind - By Emma Hewitt (Dabruck & Klein Remix)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Now, if someone could just lend me Spock ...

 

 

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NIGHT ONE.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Noise. That’s all Jim could hear.

The consistent studying was more exhausting this semester than the ones prior. He also didn’t like the fact that he failed the _Kobayashi Maru_ five days ago.

He chuckled under his breath.

Calling it a ‘failure’ was a nice way of saying it. It took a couple hours after the simulation ended, before he could even get off his bed. Unlike everyone else, he wanted to achieve this obstacle. It didn’t matter to him that this was his first attempt. He needed to perfect whatever he put his eyes on. He was dedicated to try it as many times as necessary to kick ass and say ‘he did it!’ He didn’t care that everyone told him not to. He would succeed, because nothing was unbreakable.

He yawned.

 _The year is almost over_ , he chanted. A faint sound surfaced his mind again.

He knew that he left his study group ages ago. So, why did he hear something? Campus was practically empty at this point.

He looked to his right and realized where the noise was coming from. Kim refused to shut up.

“And then I decided to whack her with my shovel. I new I cracked her skull the moment the blood went everywhere. If she didn’t die - she would be a veggie, Jim. ”

Her mouth continued to move, but Jim muted her a while ago. This morning, she talked about how some girl posted a picture of a dress Kim recently bought for Rectify. Jim could tolerate Kim. He may daresay become friendly with her. If only she wasn’t so entitled. At least he got along better with her brother. Jim didn’t know how Kim and Jarrell were related.

“Her body is at the park in case you were wondering. I hope the single mom’s don’t find it with their kids. I did bury her at least six feet under, you know.”

Jim clenched his nose. He looked at the time and realized that he would only have a few hours of sleep. Bones was going to be pissed that he walked into the room this late.

“Klingons!”

Jim grabbed Kim, both bodies crashing to the floor with a loud thud. He looked at his surroundings with heightened senses. He covered her with his body, determined to attack anyone – anything …

There was nothing.

“What the fuck, Jim?!” Kim yelled. She had one palm on her forehead, clearly in pain.

“You said Klingons…” As he said it, the stupidity dawned on him. “ _Klingons_ … shit. I’m sooo sorry.” Jim put his hands up to surrender.

Klingons wouldn’t be here –

_Stupid._

Kim slowly got up and re-closed her curly black locks into a ponytail with the elastic band from her wrist. “Where’s your brain? You couldn’t look more distracted. I’ve been talking about murder the whole way to the dorms. Murder, Jim! The second I shout an alien invasion, you snap back to life.”

He was distracted and tired. He didn’t mean to scare Kim in any way or form. She looked at him with worry.

“If you didn’t want to talk, you could have just let me know. I’m not going to cry about it. Way to make me feel like a burden, Jim.” She whined.

She was right. It wasn’t nice to just mute her out.

“It was rude. How about I walk you the rest of the way to your dorm?”

Her eyes widened even more. Her frown went deeper and she stared at him, doubting his sanity. “We’re already here…”

She tilted her head to the door on her side. Jim looked at the numbered front plate, and saw that he indeed walked her to her room.

“Thanks for the company.” She scowled. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” She said. Kim walked a couple steps to her door and slid her student card on the side. When the door creaked open, she turned to him.

“Don’t forget about Rectify. I heard it was a bitch for Gaila to book it.”

“I heard.” He confessed.

He told her goodnight, and asked Kim to pass on the message to her roommate, Reema. He then made his way down the hall, towards his lift leading to his building.

“Oh, and Jim?” Her voice echoed down the halls.

The blonde looked back, with bag in hand.

She slowly smiled. “Get your life together.”

Jim laughed and waved a hand at the fellow cadet. He knew that a couple hours of shuteye could do a world of good.

As he exited the building, he started pacing to his. It was a seven-minute walk at the most. The moon was full and bright, slithers of transparent white light focused on the pathways.

Jim plugged in his earphones and clicked play on his music player. He figured that he could listen to one song on his way to his cozy bed. His muscles instantly relaxed with the thought of sleep.

The song he selected was meant to keep up beat and walk with decent speed. If it weren’t for the music, the seven-minute walk would end up being fourteen.

Heck, he would crash at a bench right now. The lights flickered, illuminating the wooden bench at the park, taunting Jim. He always appreciated that despite all the evidence of advanced technology, the park was always kept in tact.

The blonde suddenly stilled. As the tempo built up in his ears, he felt a presence behind him. He didn’t know who it was, but Jim knew that it was there. He quickly turned around and ready to attack if necessary.

He breathed out and continued his walk. It didn’t matter if there was someone there, despite the fact that Jim didn’t see whomever it was. Campus was open to everyone, although it would be extremely odd for someone to be here. Jim had an excuse. His group was the only one allowed on the schedule today. The only ones that should be here were staff.

Ah, maybe it was a janitor or something?

Perhaps an officer?

Three minutes down - Four more to go.

He saw his building ahead.

The beats in his ears became more rapid. If he wanted to sound like some Rectify regular, then he would say that the beat was about to drop. It was always best with the volume at maximum.

Jim could hear Bones at the back of his head, telling him that he only had one set of ears. _Better not damage ‘em,_ the doctor preached.

He raised the volume.

Jim noticed that the hairs on his palms rose up. The dark feeling returned and as he abruptly turned around, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up as well.

_Once - Shame on you._

Jim roughly took out one earphone, not caring that he might damage them. “Hello?” He said to the blackness in front of him.

No one answered.

There were subtle, quiet footsteps in one of the alleyways.

_Twice - Shame on me._

Jim turned back around and took off. He didn’t remember giving his body the order to run. It was pure instinct. Fight or flight.

A four-minute walk, turned into mere seconds.

He ran into his building and almost fell into the elevator. Every ping closer to his room did little to make him feel at ease.

Once the door opened, he clumsily took out his student card. How own room damn door couldn’t read his card! He tried again, and again.

And again…

He banged the door repeatedly. He almost wanted to scream Bones’ name, but he didn’t want to wake up the rest of the hall.

Actually - no.

He just didn’t want to look crazy and have to deal with rumors the next morning.

Bones stood there in a white T and grey woolen boxers. He deterred the light from the hallway from entering his pupils when he put a palm over them. Glassy eyes looked at Jim up and down.

“Jim?” Bones whispered, his voice husky from being suddenly woken up.

Jim could tell that the man wasn’t fully awake. He walked in without an answer and dropped the bag on his bed.

“Aren’t you a little late?” Bones said in a judging manner. He closed the door and crossed his arms. He saw the worry in Jim’s expression. “You look like you saw a ghost kid.”

Looking back, Jim felt ridiculous. He was running across campus like he was about to become a victim in some horror movie. It wasn’t as if some masked killer would ask him his favorite movie prior to murdering him. He closed his mouth and let out a rough laugh.

“It’s nothing.” Jim responded. “Didn’t mean to wake you up. Sorry about that.”

He found himself apologizing a lot lately.

Bones made a sound of a doubtful listener. “Sure.”

“Really, I mean it.” Jim tried to reassure his friend.

Bones had his eyebrows in a tense line. “Whatever you say. Just turn that digital crap off.” He demanded as he made his way to his own bed.

Jim looked down and noticed that his earphones were dragging on the floor, music still blasting out loud.

“If you’re going to lose them ears, you might as well have real music, ‘cause one day, it sure as hell will be the last thing you hear, Jim.”

He picked up the two wires. “It’s not crap, Bones.”

Bones didn’t dignify that with a response. “Night, Jim.” He then put the duvet over his head.

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

A low buzz woke Jim up. He turned around to see that Bones was still in the room. That was indication enough that it was too early for a message. The older man had to be gone by 5am tomorrow…or today.

Since Jim was already awake, he decided to get up and reach into his bag. He first checked the time. It was definitely an ungodly hour.

What the message consisted of were scrambled characters with a hint of binary. It was pure gibberish.

Jim looked harder at it like the characters would somehow form legit sentences.

He squinted his eyes. After a couple minutes, curiosity won. He walked to his terminal and connected his device.

Surprisingly, the process of unwrapping his sudden gift wasn’t a hard one.

Where was the challenge?

Once he decrypted the message, blue eyes shifted right to left continuously.

The message was odd. No, it was strangely endearing and weird as hell at the same time.

Whoever sent this, couldn’t have just said this to his face? Shyness was no excuse, let alone a whole encryption. Let alone the time!

Just when he thought he got some progress, useless text popped up on the screen.

Sender: _UNKNOWN_

 

**.**

**.**

**_._ **

 

 

  **##=##=##=##=##=##=##=#**

**I am experiencing an abnormal compulsion to reach out to you.**

**Forgive me.**

**This is the only way I know how.**

****##=##=##=##=##=##=##=#** **

 

****.** **

****.** **

****.** **

 

Jim’s paranoia was well deserved.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will update soon enough!  
> Let me know what you think.  
> ~X
> 
> P.S - 'Scream' reference !


	3. NIGHT FIVE - PART ONE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! This is the first part of Night Five. It’s not in chronological order; so if you’re confused of the order, feel free to contact me! I still didn’t post Night Two and Three. This is the continuation of the first chapter (NIGHT FOUR). 
> 
> Much love, and thank you for the support. Soo many subscribers - You guys seriously have a thing for thrillers. 
> 
> News: Chapter one is Beta read!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Scream, because I would have ended it at the third movie. I don’t own The Matrix or there never would have been a sequel. OBVIOUSLY I don’t own Star Trek … duh.
> 
> Song: Yours Truly by Mr FiijiWiji

 

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

**NIGHT FIVE - PART ONE **

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

Jim shut off his terminal and put some music on. Neighbors be damned. He needed to zone out and concentrate on something new. Something that was NOT … this!

 

It was the fifth night. Tonight, he would receive his fifth message and he’d just unlocked the fourth one.

 

**No.**

 

**No thinking!**

 

_"Will you allow me to show you?"_

 

What the hell did that mean?

 

**No thinking!**

 

He needed a drink. No, he needed an _n_ amount; definitely more than two for sure. He knew that there would be an endless amount at Rectify tonight. Jim took off his clothes and made his way into the shower. As the water trickled down his skin, Jim stood there and started to realize that he should stop avoiding the truth. The truth was that there was someone out there who thought of him in ungodly hours. The person thought about him enough to type poetry. That person thought about him before he or she went to bed. Jim groaned when he thought about the sex of his stalker. Both were bad in different aspects. A woman could be extremely sneaky to the point that what she did could ruin Jim's life. What if she filed a false rape accusation? He heard of women who did that so the supposed rapist could be with no one but the supposed victim. 

...

  
A man was worse in its own ways. What if he was bigger, stronger and taller than Jim? A man could use physical force to get what he wanted. Whoever it was, that someone might retaliate one day.

 

Jim didn’t stand out from the crowd. Sure, he knew that he was attractive. He never indulged in false humility. It was a cold hard fact however; there were more attractive people around him and in the Academy. Almost everyone had a better personality. Why wasn’t someone stalking Jarrell? Hank was another option. Heck, why wasn’t someone stalking Bones?

 

**NO FUCKING THINKING!**

 

_Exams were coming._

_Exams were coming._

_Exams were coming._

 

Jim let out a yell in the enclosed steaming space. He wasn’t some damsel in distress. He could handle this. Whatever the hell this was. Jim shook the water out of his hair and spit out a large amount of the water falling on him.

 

He turned the knob on the tiled wall. When he stopped the water, he noticed the footsteps outside the restroom door.

 

“Hello?” He yelled as he wrapped his towel around his waist. There was no response. The footsteps became more frantic. Jim could see the shadow beneath pacing left and right. He called out again. To his dismay, he received the same result. Blue eyes looked at the metal rod above the toilet. It was used to hold towels. He walked towards it and ripped it out, chipping the sides of the wall. It would take an excessive amount of work to put it back, but he didn’t care. He called out again, giving whoever was there a warning.

 

Jim gulped when the shadows disappeared. He slowly put his palm on the edge of the door with the rod on the other hand. He quickly opened it and prepared for attack.

 

Jim jumped out. “Hyaa!” He screamed.

 

Instead of being attacked by a person, he was attacked by cold air. The front door was open, wide open. The only way to get in was through the student pass assigned to the specific room.

Bones was nowhere to be seen.

Jim wasn’t crazy. He didn’t care that he was almost naked in the middle of his room with a deadly weapon in hand. Someone was in here. He put his hands down and walked to his front door. He closed it with a click.

Before he turned around, he felt fingers lightly touching his back. It went from his neck to his shoulder blades. Jim stopped breathing and his body remained so still, the dead would be ashamed. Shit, he was so stupid. He should have searched the room before enclosing himself in it.

 

He was trapped.

 

He quickly thought of the things he could offer so that the person would just go away. There weren’t that many credits on his card, and he had nothing of value. That was when he frowned. What if the person wanted him? Could Jim offer that to save his life?

 

The breathing behind him turned into giggles.

 

Jim spun around, almost falling in the process. “Gaila?!”

 

The redhead stood there laughing and she waved Bones’ student card. Her eyes disappeared during her guffaws. Jim was heaving. “Do you have any idea how fucked I thought I was?!”

 

Her laughter calmed down. She placed her hands on her hips and squinted her eyes. “It was just a joke. Calm down. Who knew you could get scared so easily. You won't last one day on a ship at this rate..." Her eyes dropped on his metal rod. There were white crisps on the sides. “Really? You tore that out of a wall?”

 

“I don’t exactly think of Academy property if someone is trying to kill me!”

 

“Oh my God, that was hilarious.” She mocked. “ _Hello? Hello? Is anybody there? If you don’t come out, I swear I’ll get ya! Hyaa!”_ Gaila repeated Jim’s words and it made the blonde’s shoulders go down.

 

He _was_ a damsel in distress.

 

Gaila smiled. “There are no killers at the Academy, much less someone getting into your room without a card.”

 

“Did you pickpocket Bones or something?”

 

“He kindly gave it to me, thank you very much.” She looked insulted. “Anyways we’re leaving for Rectify in an hour. I came to make sure you were getting ready.”

 

“Who’s we?”

 

“Well Reema said she invited some people to ride with you and I. Leonard is coming with us … speaking of that, he said he would get ready at the clinic and meet us there.” Gaila plopped on Bones’ bed and crossed her legs. Her hair was straightened which was a rare event. She had red lips and a black shoulder less top with pants that were mostly leather. Her heels made her at least three inches taller. She screamed _Rectify._ “Get your hot ass into an outfit. It’s an hour drive. We are going to eat out first, so that we won’t get drunk on empty stomachs. Leonard would refuse us hypo shots just to see us suffer.”

 

“Where’s the guest of honor?”

 

“She has a ride. Apparently she doesn’t want to eat with us. She was eating out with someone.”

 

“Who’s our DD tonight?” Jim opened his closet door to look for an outfit.

 

“We’ll improvise.” She shrugged. Jim guessed that they would end up getting taxi’s or something. That would cost a fortune.

 

He grabbed dark denim jeans and a V neck black t-shirt. He chucked his clothes on not minding the audience. Gaila had no shame in indulging and smiled when he looked at her. When he had his clothes on, Jim walked into the restroom to put some product in his hair, and spray some cologne. He grabbed the edge of his shirt and pulled it near Gaila.

 

“Too much?” He asked. He didn’t want to smell like he took a bath in scented alcohol.

 

“Perfect.” She said once she sniffed him. “You should get more male friends. It doesn’t matter what race … or specie.” She laughed.

 

“Please. Bones is enough.”

 

“What about Hank?”

 

“No!”

 

“Yes!”

 

“He’s in love with me!” Jim confessed. Hank has been trying to get with him since the day he dumped his motorcycle.

 

She tilted her head and crossed her arms. “You guys could still be friends… ish?”

 

“If you don’t think so, then that means it probably won’t work.”

 

“So is it bad that he’s invited?” She scrunched her nose.

 

“Gaila!”

 

“Sorry?” She wasn’t in the least bit apologetic.

 

Jim exhaled, grabbed his card and wallet. He led Gaila outside the door, and went downstairs. This would be an eventful evening.

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

“It’s a car.” Jim said when he saw the black matted vehicle at the front of the building. It was wrong. “It’s a car.” He repeated.

 

“An Audi R8 if you want to be specific.” Gaila said proudly.

 

“That old?! How did you get something like this?” The ancient thing had red neon lights blaring from the sides. What respected mechanic updated the thing?

 

“I have my ways.” She smirked.

 

“Since you managed to book Rectify, I need to learn your ways.”

 

Her eyes twinkled as she smiled. “Trust me, you wouldn’t.”

 

Jim took her word for it. He went to the passengers seat and they rode to the clinic. They were the loudest ones on the streets of San Francisco and when Jim pulled down his window, their hair flew with the wind. When Gaila parked in front of the clinic, all faces were directed at them. Bones stood there with wide eyes and marched to the driver’s door. Gaila pulled down her window and the doctor inserted his head in, palms on the edge.

 

“A freakin’ car?!” He said.

 

“Exactly." Jim understood Bones’ face. It looked just like his, minutes ago.

 

Gaila giggled. “Just get in.” The doctor looked at the people staring, and got to the back. He was dressed in dark grey jeans with a brown leather jacket, grey tank inside. He looked good, Jim thought.

 

Jim was still surprised that his friend agreed to come. He guessed that everyone needed a breather once in awhile.

 

“We're going to eat out at first. That cool with you?” Gaila asked.

 

“Sure.” He said. Jim could see Bones looking at the interior of the Audi. “A car.” Bones huffed.

 

Jim smiled in his seat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Reema stood there in a tight navy-blue dress, if it could even be called a dress. It looked like one long tank top with a triangle hole in the center of her chest. She held a black clutch bag with minimal patterns. She put her hands through her red curls and smiled when they came by. She waved at them, not in the least bit startled that there was a car. Jim leaned closer to his elbow, outside of the window. “Where are your friends?”

 

Realization dawned on her. “Oh, one's coming down. I don’t think they’ll ride with us though…”

 

“Well can you give us their numbers or something? We’re going to eat out first.” Gaila asked.

 

Bones popped his head in between Jim and Gaila to get a view at Reema. He whistled a long tune that had an obvious meaning, and it made the redhead blush. Jim put his hands in Bones’ hair and roughly pushed him back.

 

“Can you call them, hun?” Gaila asked, ignoring Bones.

 

Reema already had her comm out. Before she spoke a word, the doors behind her opened. A man in a black blazer and similar black jeans ran out. He smiled at the group. Jim got one look at him then motioned for Reema to approach his window. She walked to the blonde and leaned her head down.

 

“You invited the smart-ass from Survival Strategies?” Jim whispered near her ear.

 

“He’s actually really cool when you get to know him.” She defended him.

 

"You didn't know him 24 hours ago." Jim jibed. Reema shrugged, not minding. 

 

“Sulu!” Gaila cheered. She stopped her engine completely and walked out to hug him. Sulu’s smile was still painted on and Jim faked a grin.

 

Bones got out of his car, and then placed his elbows at the top to get a look at the guest, but didn't walk to the other side. “Sulu?” Bones said with eyebrows up.

 

Sulu got out of Gaila’s embrace and looked at the doctor. “McCoy going to Rectify. Never thought I would see the day.”

 

“I get older every day. Might as well enjoy life.” He replied.

 

“Does everybody know this guy, except me?” Jim interrupted.

 

Sulu looked at Jim, surprisingly unoffended. “Hello Kirk.”

 

Jim put up his finger. “One, Kirk is for classrooms. It’s Jim. Two, how do you know everyone?”

 

“It’s not that hard – uhhh – Jim. Academy’s smaller than you think. I would have been acquainted with you, but you’re so keen on not meeting anyone new so..."

 

“You know Reema!” Jim said like it would justify anything.

 

Reema broke out into a smile. Sulu put his hand around her elbow and pulled her close. “Wish I had known her earlier."

 

“I can say the same.” She said.

 

“Funny.” Jim looked at the two. “We call you the smart-ass in Mr. Chang’s. Just so you know. ”

 

“Funny.” Sulu responded. “I called you the same thing recently. Just so you know.” Everyone snickered.

 

A roaring engine pulled up on the side. A small figured person parked behind the ancient Audi in a motorcycle. The man in the helmet turned to them and raised his head.

 

“This your friend, Sulu?” Gaila looked at the stranger then looked at the motorcycle. She had a thing for those. That’s pretty much how Jim became friends with her in the beginning.

 

The man in the helmet stayed silent. Leather gloves patted the dust off the burgundy shirt; large boots clicked the motorcycle to the side.

 

Who was this?

 

“Who the hell is this?” Bones tilted his head to the stranger.

 

“That’s Chekov.” Sulu said.

 

All heads snapped at Sulu.

 

“Pavel Chekov?” Gaila stepped away from Sulu like he was heated metal.

 

“You're friends with the genius?” Bones pointed at the stranger as if the man was some strange entity.

 

Sulu shrugged. “I invited him. He said he wouldn’t mind. He’s never been to Rectify so I thought, why not?”

 

“This is Chekov, we’re talking about. This guy can top us all and he’s a kid!” Gaila whined. “I heard that he doesn’t even talk and he’s basically a hermit, Sulu.”

 

Sulu looked to the side. “Yeah … he’s kind of ashamed of his thick accent. He avoids talking when he can. He just needed a break from studying.”

 

“Pfft, like he needs to study.” The Orion rolled her eyes.

 

Bones walked up to Chekov. When he was near the kid’s vicinity, he snapped his fingers. The kid took off the helmet and brown curls waved with the wind. Bones stared. Chekov didn’t say a word.

 

Bones walked back to the group, opened his mouth, closed it, then opened it again after careful consideration. Everyone could see the gears moving in the doctor’s skull. “He _can’t_ be legal.”

 

The kid with the curls was oblivious to the comments taking place. Jim turned to his friend. “Uh Bones? I think he’s 18, and you know Rectify allows 18 and up since last year.” Jim defended the poor fellow.

 

“We’re going to spend half the evening protecting the kid! He’s walking jailbait!”

 

Gala pointed at the kid and motioned for him to join them. Chekov put his leg over his seat and walked next to Sulu. Sulu introduced them all to Chekov and the kid only smiled and nodded.

 

“Do you speak?” Bones said as he pointed at the shy kid.

 

Chekov’s eyes widened at Bones’ question. “A little. Sorry, I zon’t mean to be rude.”

 

Jim patted Chekov’s shoulder. “Don’t worry about it buddy. I like your ride by the way.”

 

Chekov beamed at the compliment. Jim knew that someone who had a pristine motorcycle such as the one he saw, had to have cared. Chekov took pride. “I fixed it last year. It looks nice, ya?”

 

“Nice? It looks sexy as hell.”

 

Chekov couldn’t have become more flushed. Bones was right. The genius was jailbait.

 

“Let’s get food!” Gaila suddenly cheered, breaking the tension. Jim agreed, he wanted to head out. There was a long drive ahead.

 

“I could take your place McCoy. Want to ride with Chekov?” Sulu joked. “Enjoy life, right?”

 

Bones put a hand up. “I still want to have a life, boy.”

 

Chekov walked to his motorcycle laughing; helmet in hand. The group dispersed. Sulu rode with Chekov and Reema sat near Bones at the back. Jim poked his head out of the Audi like a dog and they made their way to retrieve some well-needed sustenance. Hovercrafts flown in the air and lights shined in every color. The night invited their adventures.

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

Six of them entered the establishment and all heads turned. They were heading to Rectify later, so of course they would stand out.

 

“Table for six?”

 

They got lead to their table and placed their orders. The waitress was a young fella himself, and he couldn’t take his eyes off Chekov. All of them teased the kid until he became red. It was adorable to witness.

 

Most of the group requested for water and juice, not wanting to start the show before it began.

 

Sulu clicked his cup of lemon juice with his spoon. “So where’s the birthday girl?”

 

“She has personal plans and said she’d meet us there.” Gaila placed her head on her palm.

 

“Well, we don’t want her to miss her own party.” Bones drank his water.

 

“Who’s she out with anyways?” Reema put in her opinion while twirling the straw in her drink.

 

Gaila looked the other way. Everyone noticed. “She’s with him?!” Reema whispered in a way that if converted to a room speaking voice, it would have been outraged screams.

 

“Who?” Jim leaned closer to the Orion.

 

“Uhh?”

 

Reema looked at Jim. “I bet she’s with Spock, Jim!”

 

Gaila exhaled. This caught Sulu and Chekov’s attention. Sulu looked at them in disbelief. “Are the rumors true? Spock and Uhura? Really?”

 

“Well shit.” Bones laughed.

 

Jim could remember every detail of Mr. Spock. He could remember how cozy the professor was with Uhura. He knew that she liked him, but to think that this might be something serious was hard to swallow. The man didn’t look capable for something as human as love. He remembered those black eyes.

 

Love was too soft for harsh eyes like those.

 

 _Vulnerability_ ...

 

“I believe zat Meester Spock is a nice man. Uhura and him would fit together, no?” Chekov smiled, not minding in the least that their professor was dating a student.

 

The waitress arrived with their meals. He passed them along with ease despite the fact that he was jittering near Chekov. Once everyone had their plate, they started grubbing.

 

“I heard that Spock was with her in the main hall today? That true?” Sulu asked, mouth full of lasagna.

 

“Yep.” Jim said. “He was there alright. Sat right across from me in fact.”

 

“He introduced Jim to this salad too, you guys!” Gaila pointed her fork at the blonde.

 

Sulu was about to speak, but stopped himself to swallow the food in his mouth. “You talked to him outside of a classroom? Shit how was that like?”

 

Jim turned to Sulu, confused. “Why are you guys acting like it’s a big deal. Heck, you’re his students.”

 

“But he doesn’t say a word outside of his classrooms.” Sulu said. “You’d be extremely lucky to get some time with him to go over assignments. Uhura is the only one with that privilege. He talked to you about salad, dude. Salad.”

 

“There’s nothing much to say. It was weird, is all.” Jim shrugged. “He just popped up beside me. He saw me looking at this salad, got it for me and placed it on my tray. Then he said that he hoped it would suit my tastes.”

 

Throughout the whole exchange, Chekov had his mouth open. “Meester Spock, wanted conversation with you …?”

 

Jim wouldn’t call it a conversation. “I guess. Don’t know him though.”

 

“You might take him next year though. For linguistics, Jim.” Bones added.

 

“For someone who knows all those languages, he seems to have abnormal social skills. He’s just intimidating. Does he try to be?” Jim confessed, not feeling bad about it. He bet the whole student body felt the same.

 

“I don't think he can help it.” Sulu whispered.

 

A buzz broke through the conversation. Gaila went into her purse and pulled out her comm. She looked at the screen and smiled. “Sooo, everyone is there. Friya’s wondering where we are, much less the guest of honor.”

 

“We won’t be there for another hour.” Jim sighed.

 

“Yeah, they’re the ones that are early. She said it’s pretty live right now.” Gaila smiled. “Hey? Do you guys think she’ll bring Spock?”

 

The table fell silent.

 

She looked at everyone with a confused expression. “What?”

 

Laughter broke out, once again catching the attention of the whole establishment. Food was forgotten for a moment so that everyone could calm down. Gaila grouched like a spoiled child while Jim became teary eyed. The waitress arrived again and kindly asked them to be quiet. They tried. They really tried, but when Reema said Spock's name, the laughter resumed with more power.

  
Jim _really_ needed that.

**.**

**.**

**.**

One hour.

 

They were in the car for one hour, so they did not deserve Bogie giving them a hard time. The big bouncer was bald and had a black coat like he was some Morpheus rip off. Despite the fact that he was named Bogie, Jim and the gang called him Boogieman. 

 

Boogieman hated Jim.

 

“This is my event. I booked the place, so you don’t get to tell me who can and cannot enter, Boogieman.” Gaila stomped her heel.

 

Bones had a toothpick in his mouth from his previous meal. All of them were in some black alleyway, in front of a door one wouldn’t recognize if neon lights weren’t emitted from behind.

 

“He cost the establishment hundreds of dollars in damages."

 

"You know that's mere change for Sharukh!" Reema glared.

 

The Boogieman formed fists with his hands. "He won’t enter. Over my dead body.”

 

Bones smirked. “We can arrange that.” He stepped in front of Jim.

 

Jim knew that Bones didn’t mean a word. When the man was dedicated to have some fun, he didn’t do it half-assed. The older man just wanted to see how interesting the evening could become.

 

Boogieman stepped up to the doctor and growled like some feral beast. Bones stood there smiling, not giving one damn. Gaila marched between the two. “I want Sharukh.” She demanded.

 

“No lady. You all can come in, but this one” Bogie pointed to the blonde, “… and now this one…” He pointed at Bones, “are not entering Rectify.”

 

“Fucking hell man!” Reema yelled, but was pulled back by Sulu who was shaking his head.

 

“My rules.” Bogie smirked, too satisfied with his big self.

 

A man with headphones around his neck in a silver suit walked out. His dark skin took up shades of the colors around him. He smiled when he saw Gaila. She practically jumped at him and put her fingers through his black waves. “What took you so long, baby?” He asked.

 

“Your Boogieman isn’t letting my friends in, even though I booked your place.” She frowned.

 

Sharukh raised an eyebrow at the Boogieman. “Bogie?”

 

“This brat is banned, boss!”

 

Sharukh looked at Jim, ignoring his employee. “Promise not to fuck up this time? I’m only doing this for Gaila here.”

 

“If those assholes from last time aren’t here, then yes.” Jim declared. The last time he was here, two rednecks got insulted that he was talking to their girl. Any girl that talked to him was fair game in his book. The fault was theirs. Insecure idiots.

 

“Oh, they won’t be.” Sharukh evilly cheesed with his arm around Gaila. “C’mon in!”

 

Bogie grunted at the door. “This one doesn’t even look legal!” Chekov shrunk at the sound. No one heard or listened to the bouncer.

 

They all pushed by Bogie and into Rectify.

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Part two of Night Five!!


	4. NIGHT FIVE - PART TWO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Night Five - Part Two. There has been tremendous support for this story. Thank you all. It was a lot of fun writing this chapter. This got crazier than I expected. Beware the intense profanity and offensive content.
> 
> They are not my opinions.
> 
> ~X
> 
> Song: Holiest by Glass Animals, Tei Shi

 

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NIGHT FIVE - PART TWO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

Everything was in motion. Jim twirled in place, channeling the vibrations emitting from the walls. Once everyone got in, they all separated in small groups to chat with other students and downtown neighbors. Jim only needed to look around for a couple seconds to see that this was an invite only party ... plus whoever the fuck else. The place was packed from corner to corner.

Sharukh snapped at the two ladies having drinks in one of the booths. The red leather on the sofas squeaked when the taller one moved her heels. Jim couldn't tell if the movements of her lips were a smirk or an outright smile. Her dimples became more evident either way. The one next to her was of a shorter stature and she followed Dimples. Sharukh directed the ladies to join Jim and Bones.

"Well look who we have here?" Dimples twirled her blonde locks. Dark blue and bright white lights flashed across her face and ink dress. She put her palm on Bones' chest and the man looked at Sharukh, not knowing what to do.

"Dr. McCoy here is on his one and only day off, my ladies." Sharukh playfully said. Bones never said such a thing, but this was Sharukh in one of his moods.

"A doctor? Now that is … sexy." The shorter woman used her bangles to tickle Bones' cheek.

Jim observed the whole thing and felt left out, but he loved it at the same time. Bones was twitching at the attention, and lord knows that this man came here to have fun.

"Sharukh. Look man, you don't need to do this." Bones whispered, clearly not meaning a single word. The lady next to Dimples licked Bones' ear and the man shut his eyes with a groan.

Sharukh look at Jim and winked. "Consider it a gift. You're in my house now, doctor. Enjoy." The Rectify owner laughed when Dimples took Bones' hand and led them away.

Jim shook his head when his friend disappeared. The club owner raised both eyebrows twice, happy with a job well done. The blonde patted the man's back and made his way to the bar. Kevin smiled as he shook bottles behind the stand, tattoos moving as he flexed his arms. Jim knew that the bartender considered his work art.

And it was art.

"Jimmy!" Kevin cheered. The people around the stand acknowledged Jim and nodded their heads. Jim patted the stand and sat on the stool. Before he could get a word in, a blue beverage was placed in front of him.

"Hey, Kevin. Uh, not that I don't appreciate this, but I didn't order anything." Jim pointed to his drink.

Kevin put up his hand, passed a jug of beer to the guys at the corner and walked back. "We both know you would have ordered an Andorian Ale, dude."

Jim tilted his head. The music changed to something heavier. The energy in the room switched and instead of people simply dancing, they were trying to become one. He remembered that he came here with a goal. Drinks, drinks and drinks. He turned back around and smirked. "Well what if I wanted to try something new tonight?" He joked.

Kevin exhaled harshly and waved his hand. He picked up a couple cups and patted them dry. "I know you. Whenever you wanna try new shit, it happens to be the hard stuff. I'm not tryin' to have tables flyin' like last time."

"How many times do I have to say that it wasn't my fault?" Jim was seconds away from whining.

"You don't have to explain ton me." Kevin chuckled. "Boss man hates those redneck fucks. One of them got that stupid tattoo on his face. Who the fuck does that?"

Jim shrugged, not caring. He knew that having the snake tattoo removed from the attacker wouldn't make him less ugly.

"I think Sharukh let you in here as a favor too."

"Yeah, a favor to Gaila. About that – when did that happen?"

Kevin breathed out a long whistle. "It's recent. I give it about two more weeks."

Jim laughed. It would be hurtful if Gaila got stereotypically attached, except something told him that the Orion would be less heartbroken than Sharukh.

"No crazy shit, especially near my vicinity. I don't care how much those rednecks pissed me off. Tables flyin' and shit. Only you man." Kevin would always be fascinated at the concept of furniture being used as weapons. "Sharukh let you in because he likes that doctor friend of yours too."

"Bones is reaping the benefits as we speak." Jim took a swing of the Ale. "Thanks for the drink. You were right, I was probably going to order it anyways."

Kevin's smile dropped a little. "Wish I could take the credit, but it was ordered for you the second you came in Jimmy. Just doin' my job."

Jim's shoulders went tense and he had his knuckles on the side of the long table. "Who ordered it?" He said, suddenly put off of his drink. Jim trusted Kevin, so he knew that nothing could be in the drink that he wouldn't appreciate. It didn't matter anyways.

"This weird guy with shaggy long black hair. Someone needs to introduce that one to a comb. He looks more like an athlete than some cadets. I should get into the Academy, don't ya think? Might buff me up some."

"Oh God." Jim put his palms over his face. He was going to kill Gaila when the night was over. "Hank." He whispered.

Kevin snapped his fingers. "Hank! That's what his name was."

"You called me?"

Jim felt heat on his left side. He heard the stool slide on the black floor. The rough, raspy voice made Jim want to leave his seat.

"Hey, Kirk. Didn't think you'd be here."

_Bullshit._

"Really? If everyone is here, why wouldn't I be? You obviously were ready to order me a drink." Jim was running out of patience. Hank didn't seem to have a clue, for the cadet grinned from ear to ear.

"Oh, do you like it? I know it's your favorite…"

Kevin choked on his laugh and walked away, approaching a new customer. Jim could have really used the backup.

"Hank, it's nice and all, but how do you know that this is my favorite?" Jim tried to say it as nicely as he could. Mysterious text message were on repeat in his skull.

"It's not the only thing you order however, it's always your first." Hank said, not realizing how abnormal it was.

"I haven't been here in weeks." Jim squinted at the cadet.

"Yea, I heard about that too. Sorry about those guys. Seems crazy, hitting you like that. Did they really throw a table?"

"What the – ?"

"You handled it like a champ." The light in Hank's eyes brightened suddenly. "We should do some training sometime!"

Jim immediately had to shut that idea down. "No. No training, Hank."

Hank leaned closer with a developed frown. "Wait, why? Did I do something wrong?"

Well shit.

"You didn't. It's just, can you leave me alone man. I'm not in the mood for this conversation right now. You're in Rectify. Go have some fun." There were tons of bachelors and bachelorettes just waiting to get some attention. Jim prayed that Hank would let some of that attention get off him.

The cadet scoffed in disbelief, ruffling his hair. "Wow. I did do something wrong."

"No, you didn't …" Jim sighed, internally begging for Kevin to come back.

Hank wasn't hearing any of it. "Then why can't you give me a chance? You give people chances, Jim. I see that!"

"Why won't I give you a chance?" Jim mocked. "You're sitting there and talking to me for an hour. I told you many times before that what you feel for me, I'll never feel for you."

"That's because you close off any opportunity for this to develop." Hank stood up by this point. Jim flinched back, mentally preparing to strike if needed.

A beer jug slammed between the yelling men. Kevin stood there with a finger stroking his brown beard. Jim could see that Kevin glared at the cadet. "Dude, can't you tell when you're not wanted?"

Despite the fact that Jim wanted Kevin to come back, he was not some damsel in distress. Feeling like a fool once was enough for the night.

"I can handle this." Jim started, however the bartender pointed his napkin at Hank. Kevin did not appreciate disturbance of any kind.

"Look man, you're disturbing the peace 'round here, so best believe imma intervene."

Hank had his jaw hanging open. "I'm not doing anything wrong."

_Yes. Yes, you are._

Kevin swung his napkin in the air. "If you don't get the fuck out of my face – "

"Perhaps you should remove yourself from this man's presence." A man in a black hoodie approached the three. His hands were in his pockets and his face covered by the shadow of the fabric, despite the bright lights flashing in the room. "You are deliberately ignoring his requests for you to leave. That is considered harassment, or do you not have knowledge of Standard?" Jim looked at the man. That voice was familiar …

Hank pointed to the man in the hoodie. "What the fuck is it to you?" Hank then took a couple of steps forward.

"I wish to sit here, and you are causing unwanted attention." The stranger walked to the annoying cadet.

Hank scowled and cracked his knuckles. "I don't know who the fuck you are, but you need to know who you're talking to."

"You falsely assume that I would be fearful once I am aware." Jim could sense the hint of amusement in the person's tone.

"Damn right!" Hank started marching to new guy and Kevin jumped over the bar and hopped between the two.

"No fighting near my bar, you shit." Kevin pushed Hank away, but the cadet swung at the bartender without warning. Kevin ducked, which made the stranger grab the flying fist.

Hank's face contorted in pain as the stranger squeezed his hand. Jim split them apart. Any minute Sharukh might show up, and he was not going to deal with that.

Hank roughly moved away his hand and growled. "You guys are nuts. I just wanted to have a conversation."

"A conversation that I really don't want to be in." Jim declared to the distraught cadet.

Hank looked at Jim, then at the two men in the cadet's defense. He shook his head and turned to trod into the crowd. It was over.

Too bad Jim still had questions unanswered. "Wait!" He yelled, shocked that he even spoke.

Hank laughed, annoyed. "You made it very clear that you don't want to talk, Kirk."

"One question. Are you sending me messages?" Jim asked, nervous for the answer he would receive. He stepped closer to the cadet.

"Excuse me?" Hank's eyes widened.

"You heard me. Are you sending me messages late at night?" Hank mouthed a 'no' and Jim suddenly had his hands on the man's collar. "Don't fucking lie to me." He demanded.

"No! Jeez, I don't even have your number."

With that, Jim pushed Hank away and walked back to the table. He drank the cup of Ale like it was a pure shot. He patted the seat next to him for the strange man to sit. "Kevin? Get this guy a fucking drink. On me." Jim was irritated; nonetheless he was dedicated to enjoy this night. No one would ruin it.

The man sat on the offered seat. "That will not be necessary. I do not indulge in alcoholic beverages." The stranger said as Kevin prepared a drink.

"You don't what?" Jim was baffled. "No offense, but why are you here man?"

"I was to escort someone to this … destination. She seems to admire the establishment, although I fail to see its appeal."

Kevin froze at the spot with a drink in hand. He looked at the man with wide eyes, looked at Jim, placed the drink on the table and walked away laughing. Jim wanted to laugh too. He has never heard someone describe Rectify in such a manner. Jim placed his elbow on the table and grinned.

"I think Hank gave you the wrong impression. The people here are actually nice. They aren't so – "

"Aggressively attached?"

"Exactly!" Jim chortled. This guy was funny, and Jim could tell that the stranger didn't even try to be. That just made it funnier. "You didn't have to include yourself in my mess."

"I fear that the situation would have escalated to a point of no return." The stranger took out his hands and folded them on the table. Those fingers were so pale.

"You make it sound dire. Please, Hank wouldn't have hurt me."

"One cannot be too sure. Humans never fail to surprise me – "

"He can be like that sometimes..."

_Did he say 'Humans'?_

"The situation needed to be addressed, and so it was."

Loud cheers broke out behind Jim as the music dimmed down significantly.

 _"_ _Welcome back, my lovelies!"_ Sharukh spoke into the microphone on the DJ stand near the end of the room, two stories up. _"I am pleased to say that our guest of honor has finally arrived._ _Thank you for gracing us with your beauty, Nyota. Us peasants are not worthy."_ Guffaws broke out.

Jim turned around in his seat, conversation forgotten. Uhura looked fantastic. Instead of the usual Rectify black, she rocked a blood red dress with lips the same shade. It went perfect with her skin and waved hair. Jim whistled. Kevin tapped his back with a whistle of his own.

"Is it me, or is she lookin' better every time she comes here? Like the boss man said. I'm not worthy." Kevin chuckled.

"She does it on purpose, then she gets mad when we notice." Jim snorted, but stopped when Kevin hit his back harder. He was just joking around.

 _"_ _Let us let go of this shitty week, my darlings. Heck, maybe a shitty year. Whether it's that job with the obnoxious boss that you oh so want to murder, or the piles of testing coming up for all you cadets out there."_

Boo's were whined all over the room. Kevin laughed and Jim put a finger in his mouth, faking a gag.

 _"_ _You're only here for one reason, and that is to – "_

"RECTIFY!"

The whole room cheered and applause followed.

Jim nudged the stranger. "You see over there?" The man in the hoodie turned around on his stool. "Do you still fail to see appeal?"

The man didn't answer. Instead, the hood turned his head to the woman coming their way. Uhura waved at them and Jim smiled when she approached him. She had a hand on her hip.

"Kirk."

"Now, now – we should be on first name basis by now. Where's your birthday spirit?"

"I had no idea Sharukh would let you in?" She jibed, instead of answering the blonde's question.

"Why would you invite me if you thought he wouldn't?"

"I didn't invite you. Gaila did." She nudged her head to Gaila in the corner of the room.

Jim patted his chest, faking a whine inflicted by imaginary pain. "That hurt."

Uhura waved her hand and laughed. "You know I'm kidding." She then put her hands on the stranger's shoulders and whispered on one side of the hoodie. She sadly smiled and patted the table to catch Kevin's attention. The stranger stood up, nodded at Jim and Uhura and left. That was abrupt.

"Why do I have the feeling that I just missed something?" Jim looked at the stranger disappearing into the crowd.

"That's a friend of mine. He was my ride here and I told him that he didn't have to stay any longer. I know he doesn't like these places so I released him of his torture."

"That's a little on the dramatic side."

"Well … he's gone now."

Jim only had one drink so far. He wasn't an idiot. There was only one person who could have dropped Uhura off. The man's speech pattern and obvious concealment made it clear to the blonde. He interrupted Kevin's conversation with Uhura and told the bartender to put her drinks on his tab. Uhura gave Jim one last hug and made his way to follow the stranger. Between him and his goal, were flocks of people unaware of their surroundings. Thin arms wrapped around his waist and Jim couldn't turn around quickly enough.

Reema stood there swaying her hips to the tune. "Dance with me." She giggled. She held his hand and brought him closer. Jim wanted to resist. He looked around and finally noticed the tall shadow leaning on the wall, waiting for the new people to enter.

"Reema, not now." He said over the blaring music. Her movements stopped and she looked right at him.

"What happened? You don't seem to be in a good mood."

"I'm fine. I was heading to the restroom." If he didn't leave soon, the man would disappear. "Kind of in a hurry."

Reema stepped back. "Oh. See you when you get back then."

Jim took this as his cue and pushed more people out of the way and to the exit. He still could see the man, and as he got closer he looked less and less like a shadow. The music was dimmed down behind them. Boogieman grunted when he caught sight of the blonde. Jim was only in the club for less than forty minutes and his stupid self ran all the way out. He knew Boogieman would let him back in, but that didn't mean the bouncer would make it easy.

"Hank is going to freak out." Jim said as he ran to the interesting stranger. Well, he no longer was a stranger, was he?

The mysterious man didn't stop walking. "And why would he act in such a manner?" He said in the distance, almost bored.

"Because, he cursed out a professor." Jim smiled when the man abruptly halted in his tracks. Jim waved when the man fully turned around. Pale hands lifted up the fabric surrounding the hidden face.

"Hello, Mr. Spock." Jim greeted, extremely smug that he guessed correctly.

The professor raised his eyebrow. "Mr. Kirk."

Jim ended up laughing even though he tried not to. This was too good for words. "I would ask why you came down here incognito, but I have a feeling I already know why."

"It is simple to deduce. I was in an establishment full of cadets and other personnel – "

"So why did you come here?" Jim interjected.

"As I previously explained – " Any normal person would have rolled their eyes.

"I know, I know, but you could have called her a cab."

"That would have been rude of me since I invited her to dinner – "

"Ah, that is too sweet."

"Cease interrupting me." Spock's volume went up, except his face was still blank.

Jim's smile dropped and it was then that he had no idea what to do. He scratched the back of his neck. "I apologize. I tend to do that sometimes. You only had a few minutes in there and you got stuck dealing with my problems. I feel bad."

"It was a problem that I willingly included myself in, Mr. Kirk."

"Still, I wanted to thank you, but you just got up and left."

"I wished to leave."

It was then that Jim noticed the noises of the inner city. He knew that people didn't enjoy the scene, but he thrived in it. Flashing lights and flying hover crafts, the endless chatter and laughs were the signs of life. It made him feel like a part of something.

"You're heading back to your quiet place on a Friday night? I know that we have testing, but don't professors have a lot of stuff to do this time too?"

"Our work-load increases. You are correct on that matter however, since I do not require as much sleep as a human and can process more information, I do not feel a difference."

"You need a break - " Jim muttered.

"I do not, Mr. Kirk." Spock said before Jim finished speaking.

"So what are you going to do when you head home? Work some more?" Jim was being nosy. He knew that. The filter that enabled common sense was temporarily shut down.

Spock turned around and headed to the parking lot. Jim was shocked that the professor could be so rude.

"Hey!" He ran up until he was side by side with the Vulcan. "You could just tell me to shut up, instead of ditching me like that."

Great, now he sounded like Kim.

Spock didn't answer. Jim went right in front of the professor, forcing the older man to stop in his tracks. Jim smiled when Spock raised an eyebrow. At least it was something.

"Look, I'm sorry for being nosy. Let me apologize and thank you at the same time, okay? I can see that you're a man who needs to loosen up a little."

"You have apologized twice and thanked me once. Your self-imposed obligations are fulfilled."

Jim was seconds from giving up. He had no idea on why he did this much to begin with. The man was interesting. Could anyone blame him?

"Look who the fuck decided to show their face here." A man in a black leather jacket leaned on a deformed metallic bike. He had a black scuffled beard with a face tattoo of a snake. He wickedly smiled at Jim.

The biker strolled to them, a sway to his step. Jim noticed the men on his right and left. Three men surrounded him. Yet again, Spock was stuck in his shit.

The one on the right snorted. "It's the idiot who was with the green bitch. The alien fucker thought he had a chance with our Crystal."

Jim sighed. He should have never talked to that girl. Never. If he knew what he did now, he would have walked right past her.

Another one of the men spoke. "Oooh, look here? This one's got pointy ears. Not only are you an alien fucker, you're an alien fucker faggot!"

The leader smiled, showing rows of silver teeth. "You get around pretty boy, don't ya?" Large hairy fingers unbuckled the leather belt. "Suck it." The gruff man demanded, making everyone else snicker.

"I don't know why all of you are acting heartbroken over one girl. If she came on to me, then that meant you guys weren't treating her right." Jim said irresponsibly.

He felt a sudden slight pain on his elbow. He moved his head to see that it was Spock who had his palm wrapped around the limb. The Vulcan shook his head.

_My craft is located on your right, North West from here in section C3. It is black with silver lining. You cannot miss it.  
_

"What the fuck?" Jim huffed at the intrusion in his mind.

The leader grinned. "That's right. Soon your mouth will be fucking my cock!"

"Are you sure you're not gay, 'cause you seem really excited for some guy-on-guy action here!" Jim yelled. When he saw the man's eyes change with heavy intensity, he prayed for his mouth filter to arrive soon. Maybe Kevin treated him a little too well with that drink.

Spock still didn't let go of Jim's elbow.

_Stop instigating a response. I will handle the man on the front and on my right. You handle the one on your left and when I say run, you do it. I trust you have training._

Jim was really close to demanding why Spock had to take on two when had to deal with one. There were other matters at hand. Like the rednecks trying to attack them.

_NOW._

Jim didn't question the voice in his head. Luckily, the one on his left wasn't in possession of an illegal weapon. The man was caught off guard so Jim had the opportunity of punching him square in the jaw. He then grabbed the man's hair and directed the head to his knee. When the man slammed to the ground, Jim patted his shirt and went to Spock's aid.

Jim tackled the one running to Spock's back, and they went head to head. This one was faster, and from what Jim could remember, this was the one that threw the table in Rectify weeks ago. No wonder it hurt like a bitch when the man punched his gut. This one had strength, but Jim was faster. He could put in two hits and go for a third whereas the other could only do one. After three hits, the man stepped back. He didn't fall completely like Jim's first opponent.

Jim's back hit something hard. He didn't need to turn around to know that it was Spock. Both men faced opposite directions, fists up. When the bikers charged, Jim and Spock ducked, resulting in the two men hitting each other. Noticing that the men were down, Jim and Spock hit tail to the craft.

_C3_

_C3_

_C3_

They both went in panting, doors shutting the craft hard, and they took off. Soon, the city was under them. Jim shook, looking at his trembling hands.

"That was – "

_Awesome._

"Do you always aggravate your peers, Mr. Kirk? I am observing that this is the norm for you."

"What? No. No, man! I attract creeps!"

"So it seems."

"I'm so sorry."

"Do stop apologizing."

The blonde cracked his knuckles and wiped his face. "You have a thing for telling me what to do, don't you?"

"You tend to apologize more than the average human, yet I do not address it."

"You just did." Jim cheesed.

Spock closed his eyes for a second and breathed in.

"Now you have to let me apologize, and I promise you won't hear another one from me again."

"You cannot promise to not do something that is obviously natural to you."

That was embarrassing. "C'mon man!" Jim had to hide his face. He felt heat on his cheeks.

Spock resigned to Jim's excessive efforts. "What do you have in mind?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"You can't blame me!" Jim laughed. "That tactic would have worked, but it's like the system was designed for every possible scenario."

Jim chose the Red Lounge located at the edge of the inner city. He ordered drinks, with a small chocolate fountain cake and Spock ordered something hot. He knew that this was a place that guaranteed Spock a good vegetarian meal.

"Your description is the most accurate regarding the simulation."

"I'm telling you, it's rigged. Here's the thing though. I'm going to go again and again, despite how many times everyone tells me not to."

"Have you considered that there is no possible method that results in you passing?"

"Whoa! There's no such thing as a no-win scenario, Mr. Spock. That's depressing."

"Unfortunately, that is reality."

"You're a professor. You're supposed to be encouraging me." Jim falsely tsked.

A lady in a white blouse walked to the table and asked if they needed anything. Jim was almost done his cake so he said 'no'. She stood there a little longer than needed and winked at him. Spock looked at Jim before he took a bite of his soup. It was some fancy Fontal Polenta with Mushroom Saute, but to Jim...it just looked a little weird.

"She has been fixated on you for the duration of our stay."

Jim leaned back, crossed his arms and exhaled. "I use to enjoy it. Now I just want to be invisible."

"Do you know others with Hank's … behavior?"

"Behavior is a nice way of putting it." Jim chugged his drink, not caring for presentation. Spock's pretty much seen it all.

"It is somewhat – "

"Insane. Creepy. Weird beyond levels of comprehension?"

Spock's eyebrow was up when Jim looked at him. Shit, he needed to stop interrupting people. "I was going to mention that it was slightly obsessive, Mr. Kirk."

He licked the edge of his spoon, getting as much chocolate syrup as he could. "Jim. We're past formalities. A big guy told me to suck his cock in front of you."

Spock froze, and then put down his own spoon. "Kirk." He settled.

"Jim." He leaned further on the table, crossing his fingers. Jim didn't mean to put the professor off his meal. "Anyways, I don't know more people like him."

"You have mentioned messages. They must concern you from what I have seen. Are they anonymous?"

Jim put his drink down with a harsh slam. "You heard that. Damn. Listen, it's not a big deal…" Jim would have continued, but the look on Spock's face made him aware that the bullshit wouldn't pass. "I've been getting them daily for four days. I might get another soon." He shrugged like he didn't care, when he clearly did. "And no, I haven't told anyone but Bones, and yes they are anonymous." He confessed.

"Do they include threats?" Spock's face softened. Jim regretted the course of the conversation. He didn't want pity.

"They aren't direct threats. The person asks if I can show them why I smile and shit. It's ridiculous."

"Admiration from a stranger can be dangerous. You should report it. Start a file perhaps? It could prove beneficial in the future." Spock suggested.

"A guy with a possible stalker? That's sweet." Jim's sarcasm seeped through every pore. "Who'd take it seriously?"

"I would." Spock deadpanned. "I do."

Jim took the last bite of his cake with a smile. "I can kind of see why everyone likes you." Jim could tell that the man opposite of him was trying hard to keep face. He knew that he was getting to the professor. Jim admitted it to himself that Spock was most definitely interesting. The rumors had some truth to them. Since he had the chance of knowing more, he wouldn't let it fly away.

"Now, you have to answer my questions."

"And what might those be, Kirk?"

Jim was close to mentioning that Spock said the wrong name, but he chose his battles wisely. "What was that thing you did with my mind?" When Spock turned to the side, Jim pointed his finger. "I know I heard you. Not only that, we were … we were in sync."

"I apologize. I had no right to invade your mind without permission."

Jim rolled his eyes. "We were surrounded! Would you have told me between punches? It's fine. So, spill."

Spock shifted in his seat. "I briefly connected our minds so that I could communicate with you. Our matching movements was a side effect that could not be helped."

"How long does it last?" Jim looked at his hands with astonishment.

"I touched your skin for less than forty seconds, so it should have worn off by now." Spock said.

"You do this with Uhura a lot?" Jim could imagine the crazy sex this would enable.

Jim had Spock's full attention. "Excuse me?" There was surprise in his tone.

"We all know you and her are together. No use in denying it when you drove her all the way to Rectify."

Spock flinched back a bit. "Together, as in a romantic relationship?"

Jim nodded.

"Has she said that we are?"

He denied that instantly. He didn't want to put Uhura in the hot seat. As far as Jim knew, she never said a word. "No, but we can see it. You took her out to dinner earlier."

"Are we not eating in each other's presence now? Kirk, are we in a romantic relationship?"

Jim opened his mouth, except words never came out. He choked on the crumbs after his mind processed the comparison. Spock had a point.

"No, Nyota and I are not in a romantic relationship." Spock confirmed when he noticed that the blonde became mute. "I merely enjoy her company and conversation. I find it comforting."

"So … just friends?" Jim asked.

"Yes." Spock pushed his finished soup away. "Why are you curious?"

Jim waved his hand for the bill, and the waitress was excited to come over. "Spock, I'm not curious." He laughed as he got handed the bill. "The whole Academy is."

He laughed louder when the Vulcan's skin paled significantly. In between chuckles, Jim became concerned for the man's health.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_You have contacted Jim Kirk. Leave your message at the tone. I'll contact you if I feel like it. It's exam season and all. Yeah … I know you're surprised that I give a shit._

 

_Beep._

 

 **_Sharukh:_ ** _Gaila is tripping shit, you reckless twit. You can't go disappearing like that. Bogie said you left with some man? He better be a good lay for what I'm going through right now._

 

 **_Kevin:_ ** _Just letting you know that everyone left, so there's no point in coming back. Where did you go, dude? Hank came back by the way. You already know I didn't serve that insecure fuck. Thank God the rednecks didn't come back, right?_

 

 **_Leonard:_ ** _Here I was thinking I had the best lay of my life, and you up and disappear. Everything okay? You promised to keep contact, so if you don't message me soon I'll freak out like Gaila, Jim! I know you decrypted that damned message too. Argh, fuck it!_

 

 **_Gaila:_ ** _Your balls are on layaway mister! You promised to stay! How in the fuck did you get home? We'll find you Jimmy. You can't escape me!_

 

 **_UNKNOWN:_ ** _This is Sulu, Jim. Gaila gave me your number so that I could track it down. You have some crazy friends. No wonder you don't want to know anyone new. Sooo … ummm … this address can't be correct, right? Uhura is on the verge of cracking my neck so that I can give her another address. Can't change the truth though, can I. Wish I could._

 

 **_Reema:_ ** _I don't normally do this, but I am kind of worried. I know you can take care of yourself. Just being a caring friend. Be a good friend too, and let me know if you're alive, please. Things here aren't pretty - let me tell you. Bye!_

 

 **_Leonard_ ** _: Spock, Jim? Really? … I have nothing else to say._

 

 **_UNKNOWN:_ ** _Ello! This is Chekov. I am using Hikaru's comm. He is deestracted with birthday lady. "There has to be some other explanation, Sulu! Don't you fucking say it!" My ears hurt Jim. Screaming is never good, ya? Call us._

 

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

 

_You have contacted Jim Kirk. Leave your message at the tone. I'll contact you if I feel like it. It's exam season and all. Yeah … I know you're surprised that I give a shit._

_Beep._

_.._ _._

_You failed to leave an audio notification . Press # to send a text._

_#_

**  
##=##=##=##=##=##=##=#**

**Black T-Shirt. Simple, yet exquisite on you. Everything is.**

**The uniform does get predictable.**

**Your hair was not as groomed earlier today. No worries. It is always a pleasant experience to look at you. It is a shame that those inbreeds attacked you. I should have been there protecting you, instead of him. I hope you enjoyed rectifying your week.**

**I shall soon rectify our distant relationship.  
**

**##=##=##=##=##=##=##=#**

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know ... I left a cliffhanger. Reviews feed my nonsense.
> 
> Up Next: Night Two !
> 
> ~X


	5. NIGHT TWO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: 
> 
> Nothing is as it seems...
> 
> ~X
> 
> Song: Walking on Air by Kerli

 

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NIGHT TWO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

"The person said that they had an abnormal compulsion to reach out to you? You're quoting this, right?" The doctor looked at his surroundings to make sure that no one could hear him. "Someone sat down and had time to type this nonsense?" He harshly whispered.

McCoy and Jim were spending their brunch at the café near campus. They always differed in meal choices, but when it got to coffee, it was always identical. One cream, two sugars. That was all they needed to survive their day.

"It was encrypted too?" McCoy continued. "There's nothing worth hiding though..."

Jim concentrated on the top of his mug, swirling his finger around the ring. "I would have found the person within minutes."

"That's a maximum on the shyness scale. Maybe the person has some antisocial tendencies."

"Extremely antisocial. I mean, what would I do? Curse them out?"

McCoy leaned on his seat and patted Jim's shoulder. "Don't worry about it. It's probably a one time thing."

Somehow Jim found that hard to believe. "One time thing." He repeated.

He turned around and saw Reema chatting with some other cadets. She noticed him and smiled. He waved at her. McCoy looked between the two and waved back too. Oddly, she didn't wave at McCoy before she turned back to the surrounding cadets.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Uhura swung the door open after Jim kept knocking. She hated that he never used the bell and made tunes on the door with his knuckles. "What are you doing here, Kirk?" She spat.

"Birthday girl!" He yelled despite the fact that her birthday was two nights from now.

She placed her hand on his face, covering chin to eyebrow. "Don't."

"Birth-" He mumbled under her palm.

"Kirk!" She warned him.

Jim didn't care. "Birthday Gi – " A sudden pain spiked up is abdomen. "You punched me?" He choked out, astonished.

She laughed and left the door open as she went inside. "Your boy-toy is here." She said as Jim strolled in behind her.

Gaila looked at him under the PADD over her head. She was lying down on her bed still in uniform. Jim dramatically held his stomach and plopped on her bed.

Uhura looked at the blonde in disbelief. "How do you expect to function in a ship and go on away missions, if you can't take a punch?"

"Uhura, honey. I'm going to do that and more." The covers muffled Jim's voice. "I'll be Captain."

Uhura cackled some more and walked into the restroom, leaving the two cadets alone. Gaila flipped to her stomach and ruffled Jim's hair. "You'll be Captain, buddy boy."

Jim groaned. "I hope so. I need some kind of compensation for all this work. Not to mention this itchy uniform." He joked.

"Well the work is almost over."

"Thank God!"

"And the uniform isn't itchy…" She continued. Jim only needed to make a face for her to stop. "… I guess that it wouldn't hurt to have softer material." She admitted. "I'm surprised you came on time."

Jim rolled on the bed and sighed. "Not like I was doing anything important."

"I'm a little worried about you. Kim said you were acting strange. She doesn't want you to become paranoid like her brother."

"Define strange?"

She didn't need to think of an answer. "Tackling her to the ground strange."

Jim covered his face. "Did she tell you why?"

"Klingons? Really?" Gaila rested her head on her palm.

"Fuck."

"Yep." She agreed. "We're having another study session tonight. I assume you're coming."

"Do I have a choice?"

"You already know the answer to that, honey."

Jim grabbed one of the pillows under him and swung the fluffy material at her face.

She retaliated, initiating a mini war.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gaila and Jim left the room and noticed Reema next to the door.

"Reema?" Jim walked closer to her. She was out of her uniform and dressed in a white tank with jeans. Her hands were over her eyes. When she removed them, it didn't take a genius to notice that she was crying.

She blinked her bloodshot eyes a couple times before speaking. "Hey y'all." She squeaked.

Gaila wrapped her arms around the girl. "What happened?"

Reema sniffled. "Ugh. It's stupid family drama." She wiped her runny nose.

"Something I think the whole world can relate to." Jim pitched in, hoping it would help her mood.

She shook her head on Gaila's shoulder. "People need to realize that blood doesn't automatically mean family. Sometimes there needs to be a separation..."

"Amen." Gaila hummed.

"It's loyalty, love and commitment. If you're never there for me, why expect me to do the same, much less listen to you." Reema's voice got louder.

Jim looked at Gaila with concerned eyes. Reema's shoulders were tense and her hands were in fists. Reema needed to vent, that was all. Her cheeks were flushed and Jim could tell that she was lightly embarrassed.

"Screw them!" She finally said.

Jim lifted his hands in praise. "Preach!"

The awkwardness flew away and the three of them ended up snickering in the middle of the hallway.

"Y'all are crazy." Reema tried to put herself together.

Gaila helped Reema out. "Good thing you transferred down here, huh?"

Reema smiled. "Freakin' Starfleet. Home of the unstable."

Jim put his arms on each of their shoulders and they made their way out. "Unfortunately, that includes us."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bones!"

The older man rolled on his bed, refusing to acknowledge Jim's presence.

"Bones. Wake up, c'mon." Jim was seconds from pouncing on the bed.

"Shit, Jim. The sun ain't even shinin' yet."

"Well that one time thing you were talking about…" Jim threw his comm on McCoy's bed. "… Not so one time now, is it?"

The doctor held the device in his hand and rubbed his eyes. Brown eyes scrolled left to right, more frantic with each second.

The silence irked the blonde. He didn't want to be alone with his own thoughts. He was on his terminal trying to get the complete message way longer than expected. "Say something man!"

McCoy steadily shifted his gaze to Jim. "Yeah, we're going to have to report this."

"What?" Jim knew his friend was going overboard. "Do you have any idea how stupid that sounds?"

"It's not like the world has to know, Jim."

"It's embarrassing - "

"Don't get all masochistic on me now, kid."

Jim sat on the corner of his roommate's bed. "Not yet. It could be nothing. There's no threat, so it's not like anyone can do anything."

"This person could escalate. You don't know what's going on in the sender's head, Jim. This is playing with fire. Attachment can lead to a lot of shit that I prefer we avoid. Crush it while you still can."

"You're taking psychology classes now." Jim yawned. "I get it."

McCoy sat up and nudged Jim's shoulder. "I wouldn't be telling you if it weren't important. This person won't be satisfied with being invisible for long."

He could only nod and take his comm when McCoy passed it back to him. He walked to his bed and pulled up the covers.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**You see me, yet you do not.**

**What will it take for you to truly see me?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next: Night Six!
> 
> Much Love,
> 
> ~X


	6. NIGHT SIX - PART ONE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Night Six – Part One – Here we go! For all you mystery solvers out there, remember that everything I include is necessary to the plot.
> 
> I'm evil. I know. XD
> 
> Song: Birds Fly by Hardwell (my hubby), Mr. Probz
> 
> ~X

**  
**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NIGHT SIX – PART ONE **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jim woke up and rubbed his tired eyes. He yawned, stretching his arms wide. The room was fairly dark, but he knew Bones liked it like that. He put his weight on his elbows and lifted up the covers. His bare feet hit the floor. Strange … the floor felt a little rough. He needed to find the initiative to use a broom or invest in one of those automatic vacuums. He preferred the former, because those things felt like bugs having a scavenger hunt in his room. How people lived with those, he'd never know.

He strolled to the door leading to the restroom. His hand couldn't fully extend in the room, let alone find a light switch. It took him a millisecond to realize that he was in a closet. He stumbled out of the room and slapped his face a few times. He saw a silhouette of another door and walked in. The light flashed his eyes, temporarily blinding him. He went to the sink and splashed his face with water repeatedly. Once satisfied, he reached towards the rod above the toilet that held the hand towels. He snatched a towel and patted his face.

It took him way longer than a millisecond to remember that he no longer had a metal rod in his restroom. He slowly put down the towel and opened his eyes. He stared at the foreign material. It was olive green with brown lining. It was not his, and it was most definitely not Bones'. Jim looked around and the sight of the alien restroom made him run out. He panicked. He shuffled about, trying to find the light switch outside the restroom. When he flicked them on, he became fixated on the unfamiliar furniture.

Instead of two beds, there was an enlarged one with silk beige covers. It had probably six pillows. At least he still had his clothes from the night before. Jim patted the sides of his hips and realized that his comm was missing. One thing was clear.

He was alone with no form of communication.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jim ran out of the bedroom and rushed his way to a living room that was too big to belong in the dorm buildings. There was an 'L' shaped brown leather couch bordering the center of the room with a small glass-circled table placed right in the middle. The blinds covering the entire right wall automatically slid up, startling the blonde.

He walked up the stairs with only three steps, which lead to the kitchen at the end of the room. There was a steaming pot of water on top of the stove that smelled like cinnamon and some other herbs he couldn't name. He tapped his fingers on the marble counter. The clock above indicated that it was 0900 on a Saturday. The more he became coherent, the more he remembered the night before.

That was the tough thing though…there wasn't much to remember.

Jim quickly turned around when he heard a beep outside of the main door. He supposed that it was foolish to panic, but reflexives overrode his thoughts. He clenched his fists.

Spock entered the room and scanned the blonde from head to toe. The Vulcan stood there with plastic bags. His eyes were apologetic.

Jim walked down the stairs slowly and approached the man.

"I had hoped to arrive before you woke up. I can see that you were worried. I apologize."

Jim did not expect those to be the first words from the Vulcan. "Who's the one apologizing now?"

Spock's eyes were cool. "I see." His professional demeanor didn't falter.

Spock walked past Jim and up the mini stairs and placed the bags on the counter.

"How did I end up here, Spock?" Jim didn't care for the first name. He was in the guy's house for Christ's sake.

"You fell asleep within twenty minutes of our drive back. I had no knowledge of your room building nor number."

"You could have woken me up." This made no sense to Jim. A normal person would have shook him and said 'where do you live?' Then again, Spock wasn't normal, was he?

Spock's brow furrowed. "I could not."

"Why – "

Spock interrupted. "Because you required sleep."

Now it was Jim's turn to flinch back. "Excuse me?"

Spock went to the cupboards and took out two mugs. "Are you aware that you are sleep deprived?" He said casually, like it wasn't an invasion of privacy.

"I thought you said that the whole mind-thing wouldn't last long." Jim accused, crossing his arms and stepped back, inches from the stairs.

"It did not. I made a calculated decision based on the information I had. I sensed your fatigue. I would have rather brought you into my home than wake you up, only for you to return to your quarters, with which you would eagerly await for the next message to arrive."

Jim sighed in response. He was annoyed, but he could see Spock's reason. On top of that, how awkward would it have been for people to see Spock escorting Jim to his room?

He cracked his neck.

He _was_ feeling better…

"I have bought some ingredients for breakfast." Spock took out a jar of crushed coffee beans and a mini carton of eggs. Jim froze when he noticed Spock walk to the fridge and take out some kale, spinach and salad. What was this man doing?

There was a door on the side of the living room. Jim pointed to it. "Where does this room lead?"

"My office."

"Then where is your room?" Jim didn't see any other doors.

"I only have one." Spock said, back faced to the blonde.

"So, where did you sleep?" He asked although he already knew the answer.

Spock turned around, egg in hand. "On the couch."

That was his final straw. "Well this was pleasant. I'll take my leave now." Jim declared in a low tone. He patted his thighs and walked to the main door, leading to …

Where was he?

"You are not obligated to stay, although I do wish for you to remain. At least for breakfast." Spock's voice was direct. It sounded like a question. Jim felt like it wasn't.

"I slept in your bed. You probably carried me in. Now you want to make me breakfast. Last night must have been insane for you. I've imposed enough." Jim was re-evaluating his actions from the night before. If he left Spock alone, then this wouldn't have happened. It didn't matter that he felt something pulling him to Spock. It was curiosity. That was it.

The pull he felt never went away though.

"There is no imposition when I have invited you willingly." Spock looked at him like he was second guessing Jim's intelligence.

"You went shopping for… breakfast!" Both palms were out, pointing to the bags on the counter.

"It was a simple errand. You are my guest, Kirk." Spock then took out a long white piece of cardboard. He walked closer to the cadet and placed it in his hands. Jim flipped it and saw that it was a toothbrush. "Do not endeavor to make this complicated."

Jim wanted to laugh when he was then passed a pair of Starfleet pants and a grey long sleeve shirt. He'd only just met the man and yet the Vulcan was doing so much for him. Last night was the only decent sleep he's had in four nights. It was catching up to him, except now he felt somewhat rejuvenated.

Jim still had one thin on his mind. "Spock, where's my comm?"

Spock didn't answer his question. Instead, he said breakfast would be ready in ten minutes. Jim wanted to rant endlessly, but he thought better of it.

Jim walked back to the bedroom. He looked at the tussled sheets and decided to fix the bed. When he was satisfied with the result, he realized that there was no point. Spock would probably wash them.

Jim knew that he would.

He brushed his teeth, getting the taste of liquor off his tongue. He entered the shower and a gust of vibrations hit him. Jim was never a fan of sonic showers so he switched the settings. He scrubbed last night's stress away. He grabbed a clean towel and patted himself dry. He wasn't surprised when the clothes fit him properly.

He returned to the bedroom and took the time to look around. He opened up Spock's closet and his eyes widened. There was difference between being a neat freak and having full-blown OCD. Everything was color coded to the shade and not a sock out of place. He closed the double doors and gazed at the four pictures placed on the wall. They were strange.

One was a high quality picture of Niagara Falls, emitting colors of the spectrum. The one placed next to it was of an old leaning tree, isolated from the flock of young ones. The next one didn't make sense. It was bright blue flames. Jim had no idea how that fit with the next picture – A dandelion swaying with the wind.

Jim stepped back and observed it as a whole.

**_Water_ **

**_Earth_ **

**_Fire_ **

**_Air_ **

He lightly laughed when he realized its meaning. Come to think of it, the whole house was _Feng shui._

When Jim entered the living room, Spock was placing the plates on the table. Jim pulled back a chair and sat in his seat. What was placed in front of him was an omelet that smelled so delectable, he would have forgot his manners and dug in. Jim's breakfast companion sat down with tea and coffee in hand.

There was creamer and sugar placed in the middle so that he could mix it to his preferences.

The table was organized and with the sun shining through the glass wall, Jim appreciated the beauty that was Spock's home. He never thought that someone who wore black so much could manipulate color with such detail.

Spock sipped his tea and Jim took this as a cue to pick up his cup. His pupils rolled back behind closed lids. His coffee fix was not only sated, but he it was spoiled. His taste buds would never settle for cheap coffee again. Jim looked at the man across from him. Spock motioned his mug to Jim's plate, which indicated that he should start eating. The omelet was simple, yet full of flavor.

"Thank you. Despite my attitude, I appreciate the generosity." Jim sucked up his pride.

Spock hummed and opened his eyes. "I see that the meal is to your liking."

Jim's thought sprang from his lips. "You need to teach me how to make this stuff." He moaned.

"I am amenable to the idea."

Jim did a double take. "You're serious?"

"I would not have offered otherwise." Spock crossed one leg over the other in his seat. "I would suggest that we start after exams as I am sure you do not have time for extensive extracurriculars."

Spock was right ... again. It was crunch time. Jim took another bite. "Uh… okay?"

Once they finished their meal, Jim cleared his throat. "Can I have my comm back? I bet everyone is worried sick, since I failed to inform them of my whereabouts." It was irresponsible of him to just knock out after all.

Jim cringed when he thought of Bones. Since the doctor was aware of his situation, Jim could only imagine what the man was going through. He was in for a world of drama when he got back.

"That is no longer an issue. I have handled it."

"Define, handled?"

Spock put down his cup. "I have contacted Nyota and let her know of your whereabouts. I believe she has informed the rest of your peers. You need not worry on that matter."

"I still need to check my device, Spock."

Spock stood up and picked up the plates, leaving the cups on the table. Jim knew when he was receiving the silent treatment. Spock placed the plates in the sink.

"There is something else I need to address with you." Spock said as he returned to the table. He put his hand in his pocket and took out two communication devices.

Jim snatched his device and scrolled down the menu with black eyes on him. He had received eight audio notifications and noticed the four text messages.

He listened to the two UNKNOWN audio files for a couple seconds and exhaled with relief when he found out that they were from Chekov and Sulu.

He then clicked his way to the messages. As he predicted, Bones sent two of the four messages. The third was from Gaila spewing profanities at his early 'escape'. The fourth…

Well, the fourth made Jim slam the device on the table.

"You already decrypted it." Jim snapped. Spock did this without his permission.

"I endeavored to find the origin of the messages you have been receiving. I thought that I would find results however, that is not the case."

"I've tried before. It's a dead end." Jim groaned with irritation. "' _Rectify our distant relationship._ '" He repeated the latest message. If Spock weren't here, Jim would have smashed the comm across the room. Shivers traveled through his system.

"Jim." Spock's voice calmed the blonde down. "I have cleared my schedule today, so that we may go down to the station and file a report."

Jim laughed in despair. He would NOT agree to that. He wasn't going to resort to being some victim. He could imagine the officers' faces. He was a grown ass man. He could take care of himself.

Then again …

Reporting it would make it more real.

"Your latest message is undeniable proof that you are being followed." Spock pointed to Jim's device. "Do you not sense the urgency in this?"

"You read the rest of them!?" Jim raised his voice, mouth wide open.

Spock leaned back and raised an eyebrow, like the invasion was necessary. "Of course."

Jim wrestled his snort so that it wouldn't come out. Fuck, maybe it was necessary. The game was completely changed. This was no longer some admiration from the distance. Jim needed to register a phaser – soon. He did not care that weapons were forbidden from campus. At least he still had his metal rod. "Not that I don't appreciate your persistence, but this has nothing to do with you."

Spock stared. It was like he was looking through the cadet. Jim crossed his arms to cover himself even though he was fully clothed. The Vulcan put his hand on the table and picked up his own device. He stayed on it for a few seconds, and he slid it across the table for Jim to pick up.

It was only three words.

Three little words that carried a world of meaning.

Just when he thought the game was changed for the worst – it got worse.

Three words made that possible.

A raging feeling swelled up in his gut. He wanted to get up and puke his insides. This wasn't happening. Stuff like this didn't happen in real life. What was it about him? Exams were coming. He was finally going somewhere in his life. He didn't need this relentless garbage.

"I am so – " Jim started.

"You will not apologize for another person's actions in front of me." Spock crossed his fingers on the desk and gazed at the blonde, not blinking for a second.

Jim breathed in deeply and tried to keep down his spiked nausea.

"Whether you like it or not, I am now involved Jim."

Spock was once again in his shit. Jim should have left the man alone at the bar. He had no idea why Spock was being so calm about this. Any other person would have been pissed at Jim for bringing a stalker in his or her direction. Instead, the older man was calm and set on appropriate action.

He pressed his whole weight into his chair and said the only thing he could. He had to at least meet Spock half-way.

"Fine. I'll go."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HE IS MINE.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, I went there.
> 
> ~X


	7. NIGHT SIX - PART TWO.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello again! Omg, you all are so dedicated to finding the culprit. I'm loving it!
> 
> Much love,
> 
> ~X
> 
> Song: Echo by Hardwell, Jonathan Mendelsohn
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own the TMU (That ish is actually real.)

 

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NIGHT SIX – PART TWO **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jim walked around the apartment pointlessly while waiting for Spock to get ready. He spotted a metal edge sticking out from below the couch. He took it out and noticed that it was chessboard. When he accidentally tapped the side, three layers sprung up. Jim fell backwards. He rubbed his back and groaned. At least the chessboard fell on the cushions.

Jim twisted his back, checking to see the damage his ass had to undergo. It so happened that Spock chose this moment to walk out. Stuff like that just happened on cue in his life. He got use to it ages ago. Spock cleared his throat and Jim abruptly turned around.

He said the first thing that came to mind. "Nice chessboard. Automatic?" He nervously laughed.

Jim only needed to look at Spock's full ensemble to realize why he was acting out of his element. The man was intimidating, but he noticed more. Where there was smoke, there was fire, and those rumors had originated from an endless blaze. Spock was not just attractive; Jim would daresay call the exotic man, captivating. He felt that pull again.

He physically reacted by stepping back.

**No thinking.**

The shades of navy and black on Spock's clothes illuminated his completion. The skin was so white, that Jim enjoyed seeing it interchange with shades of emerald. Was it as soft as it looked?

**No freakin' thinking!**

"The compact chess set is easier to travel with." Spock took out the room card from his wallet. "Shall we?"

Jim walked forward, straightening his random – very inappropriate thoughts. "We shall." He tried not to stand too close to the man. No matter how good he smelled.

**NO FUCKING THINKING!**

Maybe it was the exams, stress and stalkers.

Yeah. That was it.

**.**

**.**

**.**

When Jim walked into the San Francisco Police Department, he expected to take notes, write an official statement and file the report in some cubicle with an officer. Instead, he was met with a Detective Nathaniel. The man looked like he popped out of a crime show, wearing a long jet-black coat with a dark purple dress shirt underneath. He held a leather bag on his left hand. His brown hair was split on the side and he looked pissed at the person he was conversing with.

When he shifted his gaze to Spock and Jim, his facial expression changed completely to that of surprise.

Det. Nathaniel smiled with his artificial white teeth and held up his hand, splitting his four fingers into two sections. Jim's seen that before. It made him want to try it too.

One day.

"Spock!" The middle-aged man suddenly looked younger.

Jim widened his eyes at the man's spontaneous cheery behavior. If only he could pass some of that off to Bones...

Spock held up his hand and reflected Det. Nathaniel's actions. "Nathaniel. I am grateful that you took the time to make the trip here."

"Spock…" Det. Nathaniel waved his hand in dismissal. "It's easy for me to drop what I'm doing when my unit is full of capable trusting badges." The detective looked at Jim who stood there feeling way out of place. "Ah, and you are James Kirk." He held out his hand.

Jim shook the man's hand. "Uh… pleasure to meet you Mr. Nathaniel." The blonde wasn't expecting someone already waiting for him. Spock must have done some calls while he was asleep. He felt conflicted about that.

Spock only gave Jim the illusion that he chose this, when Spock was one hundred percent prepared for _when_ Jim said yes.

The man moved the side of his coat, exposing the badge attached to his hip. "Detective Nathaniel actually. The one thing about my job is that it's never a pleasure for the poor bastard that gets to meet me."

Jim awkwardly grinned.

Great…

Det. Nathaniel told the two to follow him and walked ahead. When Jim noticed that they were out of earshot, he leaned closer to Spock. "I thought I was filing a report. Since when do _detectives_ file a report in the first stage, with a personal welcome?"

He'd seen enough crime shows to know what was taken priority and what wasn't. Jim's problem fell in the latter.

"He is the only one I trust to take this seriously. He will work efficiently to solve your case, Jim." Spock reassured the tense cadet.

Jim cringed when his situation got referred to as a _case._ "Not only did you go through my comm, you then called a _detective._ You knew I was going to say yes."

Spock wasn't in the least bit moved. "I trusted that you would make a logical decision. Granted, my methods were somewhat unorthodox."

"Somewhat?" Jim looked at the back of the man prancing about the station carefree, patting peoples backs in greeting. "He's … friendly, especially to you." He observed.

"He believes that his behavior is considered the norm because we have known each other for eight years and three months. He worked under my father's security team. Now, he leads it."

"That's almost a decade." Jim said. "Wow. So what does your father do? Own a secret intelligence unit that takes out the menacing villains?"

Jim didn't notice that Spock stopped in his tracks until he looked to his right and no one was there. The Vulcan stood behind, holding his coat and tilted his head at Jim. There was that look again.

"It was …" Jim scratched the back of his neck. "… a joke."

Spock resumed his pace and Jim joined in when they were side by side. There was a miniscule smirk on Spock's face, and a sense of self-accomplishment rushed through the blonde.

**No thinking.**

Det. Nathaniel opened the door and held it open for the men to enter. Jim was hit with a gust of cold air and was faced with his reflection on the front wall.

Jim spun around. "This is an interrogation room."

"So it is." Det. Nathaniel smiled at the blonde. "I'm getting the V.I.P treatment while I'm here." He walked to one side of the table and took his seat.

Jim and Spock sat on the other side. Jim then squinted his eyes at the detective. "While you're here…?"

"Spock didn't tell you?"

Jim felt Spock's eyes on him. "What's there to tell me? You obviously don't work here, detective."

"I work for the Threat Management Unit, Mr. Kirk." The detective crossed his arms.

The name didn't spring anything to mind. "Never heard of it."

"That's because it's located in Los Angeles. We assess threats, determine its severity and scout ways to manage it, if not terminate it completely. I'm not always around the Ambassador."

Los Angeles? Jim blinked a few times. "Please tell me that you didn't just get off the plane or anything?" He pointed at the man. When Det. Nathaniel tightened his lips into a small smile, Jim raise his eyebrow at the Vulcan next to him.

"Spock…"

Spock shifted in his seat, eyes staring straight ahead.

Det. Nathaniel lifted his hand in surrender. "You really didn't tell the guy anything? He feels ambushed now." He tried to joke.

"I did not ambush nor did I – "

Jim did what he knew he was good at and what he knew would irritate the Vulcan. Interrupting. "You ambushed me."

"I am assisting you – "

"I see. Thank you for that, but your friend here could have at least got some sleep, or a shower, or … something."

"I would prefer not to delay this any further –" Spock was bordering annoyed.

"It's not that serious for you to just – "

"I ask that you cease interrupting me when I am explaining my actions regarding your – "

"Alright." The detective lightly slammed the table with his bag to interrupt the bickering men. Det. Nathaniel loosened the fabric around his collar. "You two sound like my parents."

Both men avoided looking at each other. Jim was already tense and here he was, acting like a child when Spock was trying to help him.

"Mr. Kirk. I assure you, I am fine. This is my job, and considering what Spock told me, I have participated in enough cases to know that this should be taken seriously, so you should give him more credit." He took out a PADD from his suitcase and typed away. "Normally, I handle cases when there has been at least one incident exclusively driven from it, or if the one being stalked is of a high profile. Other detectives might not say so, but your texter has reached out to someone close to you, or seems to believe so. That's an incident in my eyes. Frankly, I'm tired with always waiting for something more severe, like the victims popping up dead." He cracked his knuckles and yawned.

Spock and Jim cleared their throats simultaneously. The room felt claustrophobic. The detective didn't notice how abnormally calm he was over the concept of dead victims. Did people naturally desensitize with the job?

The older man asked for basic information like name, address, age – whatnot. Jim showed his identification and soon after, the questions began.

"So from what I have here …" Det. Nathaniel scrolled down his device. "You have received six messages so far?"

"Five." Jim corrected.

"Six, Mr. Kirk. The one addressed to Spock was still meant for you to see. I don't need to contact someone from Mental Assessment to tell you that the unsub has some form of mental illness. If anything, your texter is possibly diagnosed or at least aware, hence the line from the first message - 'abnormal compulsion.'"

"Wait – you _have_ my messages?" Jim had been mentally preparing himself to read each one for the report. Instead, the man had a full freakin' file.

Det. Nathaniel stopped his typing and looked between Spock and Jim. Jim shook his head, not trying to start another bicker session. "Never mind. What do you want to know?" The blonde complied.

"Do you have any enemies, for one?" Det. Nathaniel fixed his coat and addressed his client.

There was only one person Jim could think of at the moment. "I don't have many friends, but that doesn't mean I treat people like shit or give anyone a reason to hate me."

"Think, Mr. Kirk. Most victims are not aware that they have offended, rejected or ignored someone to make them retaliate in such a neurotic manner."

"Hank Morson." Spock declared.

Jim clenched his teeth. He shouldn't have been surprised that Spock found out Hank's full name. He'd clearly done a lot in the last few hours.

"Ah, I see. What has this Morson done to spark suspicion?" The detective looked concerned when he saw the cadet's scrunched face.

Jim sighed in defeat. "You're not going to question him or anything, are you?"

"I'm sure you understand that I can't guarantee that." Det. Nathaniel tapped his fingers on the cold table.

"Okay then. " Jim's shoulder's slunk. "Hank had asked me out a couple times, and I declined him each time."

"For how long?"

"…Four" Jim clenched his teeth again at the incomplete confession.

The detective tapped on the desk some more. "Four what? Weeks, Months...?"

Jim answered."…Years?" It sounded stupid in his ears.

Spock finally turned to the blonde next to him. "Jim?"

"I know, I know. You both think it's him, but this doesn't sound like him, okay? Hank specializes in combat and survival strategies. He's going to work in Starfleet security. The guy likes to get rough and dirty. This person here sounds … "

_Sharp_

_Direct_

_Clinical_

_Fluid_

_Authoritative_

_…_ _Desperate_

 _…_ _Lonely_

Jim rubbed his temples. "… I don't know, but it's not him."

The detective contemplated a moment. "And who does he or she sound like, Mr. Kirk?"

Jim gulped.

He couldn't say what he was thinking out loud.

Spock said it for him anyways.

"The unsub sounds like me."

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It must have crossed their minds since it crossed yours - LMAO
> 
> I know Jim seems stubborn, but he'll ease up. He's still denying the whole process.
> 
> Thank you all for the support!
> 
> ~X


	8. NIGHT SIX - PART THREE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is this huge thunderstorm underway, so I'm going to update this before the power inevitably goes out. I'm setting up candles right after this. What idiots built this neighborhood on top of series circuits?!
> 
> Anyways, there is a new suspect!
> 
> Much Love,
> 
> ~X
> 
> Song: The Words I Never Said by Mage

 

* * *

**.**

**.**

**_._**

**NIGHT SIX – PART THREE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

Leave it to Spock to address the elephant in the room.

"I can't believe you said that." Jim huffed. His life was getting more and more messed up.

"I see no purpose in ignoring the obvious." Spock calmly said.

Det. Nathaniel pursed his lips and hummed. "All Vulcans share similar speech patterns, I agree. However, not all people who sound like Vulcans, are Vulcans. Is there anyone else you can think of, Mr. Kirk?"

"No."

"Are you currently in a relationship, Mr. Kirk?"

"No."

The detective stopped his typing, cocking his head. "No?"

"No." Jim repeated, not knowing what brought up the hesitation. He fiddled with the edge of the table.

Det. Nathaniel did that thing again, where he looked between the two men. "When was the last time you were in a committed relationship?"

"High School." He snapped. "It lasted two months. Where is this going?"

"It leads to many things. Your texter feels threatened by Spock. That much is evident. It's a sign of paranoia since you two have just become acquainted. Unless …"

Spock interjected. "Negative, Nathaniel."

Jim stiffened. It was kind of hard to speak when his brain forgot how to form a word. The rows of questions made this feel like an interrogation. The interrogation room didn't help.

Det. Nathaniel continued his questioning, with a sly smile across his face. Jim didn't know if the man was always this unprofessional, or if it was because he was with a _'family friend'_. "Has anyone new entered your life?"

_Chekov._

_Sharukh._

_Sulu._

_Reema._

_Jarrell._

_Spock._

"I have a small social circle. The people I know, I have known for at least two years. I met two people last night … do they count?"

The detective asked for their names and Jim gave him the full names of Sulu and Chekov. Jim wanted to shrink away from the embarrassment. He prayed to every known entity that the man wouldn't just barge on campus and make an announcement of Jim's predicament.

Det. Nathaniel bit the inside of his cheek and looked at his PADD in determination. Jim assumed that his messages were there, advertised for the man to dissect.

"I can confidently say that your anonymous texter is not a resentful person however, they are bordering between intimacy-seeking and predatory."

"Uhh…" Jim was growing wary. "What makes you say _predatory_?"

Det. Nathaniel slid his PADD across the table and all Jim could see was, 'HE IS MINE.'

He got the message loud and clear.

"I wish I could tell you with utmost certainty that the unsub has a low chance of physically reaching out to you. It is odd though. You have only received messages and no calls, and yet you are being followed. Considering the messages, the person is either under the delusion that you two are in a romantic relationship or holding hope for one in the future…"

"Why do you believe the combination to be odd?" Spock asked.

"Because someone who follows their target tend to call, leave gifts, reach out in a more intimate way to make up for how distant they are. They may even possibly initiate a friendship. Text messages are impersonal. They are also encrypted, which does not guarantee that Mr. Kirk is even reading them, whereas other methods guarantee that Mr. Kirk is receiving them. He could be ignoring them, deleting each one and that would drive the unsub mad. So …why?"

Spock nodded his head. "The profile is not consistent."

"No, it's not." The detective agreed reverently and turned to Jim. "I would recommend that you do not respond, but the thing is you can't, Mr. Kirk. You have received six messages in the duration of five days. A person fixated on you would need confirmation. This is why stalkers favor in the method of calling their prey. It confirms that the other is growing fearsome, which is a form of reciprocation. Your situation is unique. How is your stalker aware that you are receiving the messages?" At this point, the detective was mumbling to himself.

Spock stilled and it worried Jim.

He didn't like this. "You tell me." The cadet choked out.

"Someone who desires affection needs to know that you're receiving theirs. The only way the unsub could know that is if they were already in your so-called social circle. Not to worry you here, I'm just trying to deduce possible scenarios. The unsub is already reaching his or her fix or knows that they soon will through this impersonal method, because he or she can actually afford to. Patience is key."

But that didn't apply to Jim's situation. "It's not like I'm telling everyone. I've only told Bones." The detective quizzically looked at Jim. "Leonard McCoy." He clarified.

Spock hummed with recognition.

"I've known him for four years and he knows of every message I get. He knows the whole thing. No one, but him… and well, Spock."

Saying that Det. Nathaniel was interested in the new information was an understatement. "And how does he react when you inform him of these… messages?"

The gears in Jim's head stopped. Bones was sometimes controlling, but that was because the man cared for Jim. He replayed everything the detective said.

"What are you saying?" Jim said defensively, feeling sick.

"I believe that you know exactly what I'm indicating."

"If you're asking if he gets turned on or some shit then no, okay! We sleep in the same damn room!"

"So if he was fixated on you, he wouldn't need to resort to texting?" The detective pointed at Jim. "Is that what _you're_ saying?"

"What?" He was startled and confused. "No!"

"How would you classify the relationship between you two?" The detective pestered, not caring for Jim's aggravation.

"He. Is. My. Best. Friend." Jim was in total disbelief. "You will not look into this, much less question him, especially as some … suspect!"

"If he is your best friend, he will participate willingly, Mr. Kirk."

Jim stood up, ready to leave the building. Det. Nathaniel's face softened. It irked the blonde. The older man walked towards the cadet, hovering him with fake sympathy.

"If your texter is threatened by Spock, then why hasn't he or she reached out to your _Bones?_ If you two are so close?"

Jim just stared at the detective.

He had no answer.

"I'm not rushing to conclusions, but I have seen harsher realities, kid." Det. Nathaniel sighed.

"Do not call me _kid."_ That was the last thing he said before he smashed the door. He bolted out, not caring for the suits that stared at him.

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The trees are swaying like brittle toothpicks!
> 
> Eeek!
> 
> Next: Night Three!
> 
> ~X


	9. NIGHT THREE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's what took place before the first chapter! The message from this night was in the beginning of the first chapter. No surprises.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ~X
> 
> Song: Smoke by PVRIS.

**.**

 

 

 

**.**

**.**

** NIGHT THREE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

He felt the heavy presence again. This was the third night in a row. It got to a point where Jim considered avoiding his meetings in general, or at least stop being the last one to leave. He would always push the idea to the back of his head. Walking back to campus should not be a struggle for someone as old and as strong as him. So why did his goosebumps spring to life at the thought of dark isolation?

"Hello?!"

As usual, no one answered.

Kim was right.

He needed to get his life together.

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

Everything shook. Jim's head rung a high falsetto as his body crashed on the cement. His bag flew a couple centimeters away from his body.

He groaned in pain and looked at his surroundings, ignoring the man he collided with. Two hands assisted the him.

"Ah hell! You okay?" The stranger said as he held Jim steady.

Jim gazed at the man in front of him. Four hazy, circling faces formed into one. He recognized the man instantly. He painfully chuckled. "The worlds are still turning, Jarrell."

_So was my head._

He picked up his bag and patted the cadet's shoulder. Jarrell covered his mouth and frantically looked around with his eyes as sharp as shattered glass. It worried Jim. "How about you? You don't look right…" Jim seized Jarrell's face in between his hands. Jarrell smiled, but Jim could tell that it was far from sincere. "You sure?"

The cadet seemed ready to sprint for some reason. Jim was the one who took the hit, but he was here worried for Jarrell.

The fidgety man shook his head. "Everything's cool." His eyes narrowed at the nothingness behind the Jim.

Jim leaned closer. Jarrell's eyes were dilated and he was perspiring. If Jim leaned any closer, he'd bet that he could hear the other's rapid heartbeat.

"Sorry for crashing into you. I've been a little – "

"On edge?" Jim finished.

Jarrell frowned at Jim's observation. "Do I really seem that way?"

_That - and more._

He chose to remain silent on the matter. "Where are you headed, anyways?" Jim knew that the cadet was not going to campus, especially since it would be shut down within the next thirty minutes.

Jarrell opened his mouth, not knowing what to say. Jim raised an eyebrow so the man could speak. Jarrell squeezed out a voice from his strained vocal cords. "The park?"

"Sounds like a question." He wasn't impressed.

Jarrell waved his hands. "No. I'm heading to the park. I like to walk sometimes. Fresh air helps me out when I'm stressed."

_Sure…_

"I get what you mean. I just got back from my study group. Exams are going to kick all our asses." Jim would play along with the bullshit for now.

Jarrell seemed displeased. "Exams? Jim, sometimes there are other stressful things in life, ya know? Not everyone is having a dandy time like you."

This threw Jim off. "Dandy? Dandy!" He patted the man's cheek twice. "Now I know you're not okay. C'mon, let's get to our building instead." He urged for the cadet to walk inside with him.

"I need air, man."

"Jarrell, please cooperate with me. You'll feel better about this tomorrow."

Jarrell obliged and followed the insisting cadet. Jim pressed the button next to the lift and they waited in awkward silence. When the doors separated, they walked in. Before Jim could close the door, Reema ran inside the building's main hallway. She smiled from ear to ear when she saw him.

Her smile flipped the moment she saw Jarrell next to Jim. Jim instantly grew hesitant. Should she take the next ride, or suck it up and join in? Here he was, trying to lead Jarrell back to his room and he royally screwed up.

"Take the next one." Jarrell announced, biting his thumb. Reema shifted her gaze between the two men. Jim ended her misery and told her to come in.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

Jim wished that she didn't show up, just like Jarrell. In fact, he felt sorry for the two. Reema and Jarrell have been separated for weeks now. For a reason unknown, Jarrell stopped speaking to Reema … period. They weren't even cordial.

"I'm not saying it twice. Get in." Jim insisted further.

When she walked in, Jim sighed. The silence in the lift carried weight. Jim felt the pressure on his body. He tried to not breathe too loud. To make matters worse, he was also stuck between the two. Every number that binged was one step closer to freedom.

Relationships.

There were many reasons on why he never pursued one in his recent years. He was literally standing in the middle of one of them.

Reema shifted her pupils in Jarrell's direction and the man glared back. She ignored it and sadly smiled. Jim could see Jarrell's twitch. It was safe to say that the kind gesture was not reciprocated.

Once the doors opened, Jim followed Jarrell out but the cadet him in his tracks.

"I'm good." Jarrell said.

"Are you sure?"

Jarrell opened his mouth and paused. He looked at the woman behind Jim and said, "I think you've done enough." He couldn't have taken off faster.

The doors shut with Jim and Reema inside.

"That was pleasant."

She cleared her throat and twirled her hair. "He always avoids me…" She admitted.

"I would ask what happened between you two, but it's not my business." When the two split up, everyone in the building fell witness to Jarrell's downfall. Jim was honestly surprised that the man made it through the year.

She nodded. "I can't be with someone like that. I know you notice his paranoia. He's getting worse."

"I didn't know it could get any worse." Jim huffed.

"It can. He can't stand the sight of me. And you know what's worse?" Her emotions were clouded by a laugh. "Kim's moving out."

"What?" Jim knew that Jarrell and Kim were close siblings however; everyone knew that Jarrell's spiral down to madness had nothing to do with Reema. He saw Kim at his study group meeting, and the cadet never mentioned moving out of the building.

"You'd normally walk her back. Where is she now?" Reema rhetorically questioned.

"She's been at Friya's for awhile…" It dawned on Jim that Kim lied.

"More like permanently. Turns out that I'm going to need a new roomie. Forget them. Forget them all." She stretched her arms, and that's when Jim noticed the plastic bag she had.

"What's that?" Jim switched topics.

"Oh." She opened the bag and showed Jim its contents. "Had to get some necessities. Gaila and I are going to binge until our teeth cry."

"I see." There were layers of sugar filled snacks.

The doors opened and Reema took a couple steps outside to the hall. She lightly tripped and her small purse fell to the floor. A small piece of paper flew away, back into the elevator. Jim picked it up, wondering why the lady used paper. He flipped the small piece of paper and saw an image. It was a classic photograph.

It was a picture of Reema in a short sundress that was the color of the sun's rays. Her short black hair flowed with the wind, covering a bit of her happy expression. Her cheeks were flushed as she sat in the grass, flowers in her hand. It was beautiful.

Reema rushed in and grabbed the photograph. "Thanks, Jim."

"Kind of funny. I thought you were a natural redhead." He joked.

"Cute, Jim. Not everyone can be exotic like Gaila." She then taunted him by sticking out her tongue.

Jim laughed at the immature gesture. "Tell her I say 'hi'?"

"Of course." She smiled and walked down the hall. "Bye!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

It only took Jim a couple seconds to reach his room. Once he entered his space, he immediately noticed that his roommate was not inside. Jim cleaned and changed within minutes. He fell back on his bed with a loud groan and stretched his tired limbs.

He heard a sound at the end of the room. McCoy entered talking on his comm. Jim sprung up to greet his roommate and reprimand the man. Jim knew that he fell victim to McCoy's ranting, so it was only fit to return the sentiment.

"Alright…Sure…Put it in the schedule…Not tomorrow…Okay then, bye." McCoy hung up.

"Bones …"

"Hey, kid." The older man strolled in and threw himself on the bed with a heavy grunt. Jim would have laughed if he weren't faking his anger.

"Hey? What could you be doing outside at this time that would need your attention?"

McCoy snorted. "I do have a life, but since when do I have a curfew?"

"Letting me know you were safe wouldn't have cost you a credit. I know the clinic closed five hours ago and your new psych classes finished at noon. You would have dinner with your co-workers on Wednesdays, not Thursdays."

"I don't know whether to be flattered or disturbed." Bones slowly smiled with half of his face smothered on the bed.

Jim smiled back. "It's not like I'm following you." The moment suddenly disappeared. "Shit." He whispered. "That sounded awful, considering my current problem."

McCoy got up and took a seat next to Jim. "Don't think like that. No one is following you. They're just silly messages."

He scoffed. "Endearingly silly." He wouldn't mention the feelings he had when he walked alone. He knew that it was only in his head. At least he hoped it was.

"Still silly, Jim. You're not getting any more, are you?"

The blonde sighed and looked at the time. "The other two came around 0340 last time. I think it'll be the same tonight."

McCoy hummed. "I don't like patterns."

"Tell me about it." Jim tightened his lips. "So, where the hell were you?" He imitated in his best McCoy voice.

The older man laughed at the imitation. "I got trapped. Kim asked me out for drinks. The way she timed the conversation made it impossible for me to deny. It was oddly creepy."

Jim closed most of the space between them. He sniffed McCoy's breath. "I don't smell alcohol on you."

"That's because we went to the café instead. I have work tomorrow. What kind of man do you think I am?"

"One that's an idiot to want to pass up an opportunity." Jim could see her as a good fit for the doctor. "Kim's nice."

"I'm telling you Jim. You did this. Because of you, I have all these other kids wantin' to date me."

"Stop making yourself sound ancient!" He nudged McCoy to get his message across. Kim was only three years younger. 

Jim would one day get rid of the toxic mentality McCoy clung to.

"Just sayin' the facts. Plus, I can't entertain her. I know she wanted more, but tonight was a one-time thing."

"She's been talking about you for months. Why not go for more? It wouldn't have been hard."

"Nah. She's too close to home. I know that no matter what she says, her heart's on another plain. I can't hurt her, especially with the stuff she's going through."

McCoy was always a gentleman.

"Speaking of that…" Jim began.

McCoy tilted his head, urging for Jim to continue.

"I saw Jarrell today. He's not looking so good." Jim was sugar coating the situation, and McCoy knew it.

"How so?"

"For one, he ran into me, not knowing where he was going. He's shaking all the time and looking around like some ghoul's going to jump him."

"His jitters are getting worse. I heard."

"Exactly. So I decided to take him to his room. Not only that, Reema coincidentally came by." McCoy sucked in his lips. It was wrong for the doctor to attempt a laugh of any kind, but Jim could see it developing. "I'm sure you can imagine the dilemma."

"You sorry fool."

"I felt more sorry for Reema. If his eyes were lasers, she'd be ash."

"It's not right to antagonize the one person that's been there for him. I wonder how she's feeling."

"She tried to hide it, but I knew better." He wiped his face and yawned. "Did Kim tell you that she's leaving the building?"

McCoy contemplated the question for a moment. "No, she didn't. If she is moving then I can guess why. Shame. I thought they were friends?"

"I don't think that they are anymore."

"And you wanted me to mess with her feelings." McCoy sighed and made his way to his side of the room.

"I didn't word it like that." He whined as Bones' retreating back.

"Sure." McCoy chuckled. He took off his top and searched through his closet. He retrieved a white cotton shirt and put it on.

As McCoy got ready for bed, Jim took out his comm and put it on the nightstand.

The older man spotted the device. "You're thinking too much about them."

"They've been on my mind for awhile. I can't just turn off the switch, Bones." He dug his fingernails into his palms.

McCoy sat on his bed and rested his elbows on his knees. "I can't either. You told me about these, so I'm stuck with it too. If you ever feel like this is more than just messages, you'll let me know right?"

"Yeah, of course."

_I will when I'm sure._

The sudden beeping shook Jim, conditioned by the interrupting sound.  He checked his own device, but nothing new showed up. He looked at Bones. The man was actively searching under his pillow.

When the doctor took out his comm, Jim quizzically looked at him. Since when did Bones keep it under his pillow? The doctor was the one who always preached about the radiation. Which was a complete conspiracy theory, by the way.

"It's just Kim." McCoy sighed in disappointment. "She wants to go out again."

"I would prefer it if you did give her a chance."

"A chance? I've already butchered a commitment. Thinking about another makes me nauseous."

"Let her down easy then. You do need to go out more though." Jim urged his friend.

"Tomorrow night will make up for the whole year, I'm sure."

Another beep sparked in the room. Jim flinched. Once again, it was for Bones.

"You're turning into Jarrell, Jim." He said as he scrolled through his device.

"What if I do end up like him?" Jim confessed. He tried to not look like his mind was waging through a war.

"You won't." McCoy shook his head. "You have me."

"I thought commitment made you nauseous." He teased.

"You happen to be the exception." The doctor admitted. "Sometimes, I don't know why."

Jim jerked his head up and mischievously grinned. "I'm irresistible."

McCoy's face was masked with white light from the device. Jim could see the small smile developing. "Whatever you tell yourself at night, kid."

"Night, Bones." He said, satisfied.

"Night."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Your blue toned irises become more vibrant as you smile to your peers.**

**Every perfect symmetrical feature becomes more evident.**

**Would you do the same with me?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will update soon!
> 
> Love the support!
> 
> Much Love,
> 
> ~X


	10. NIGHT SIX - PART FOUR.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello! So the thunderstorm knocked out my power a couple hours after posting last time. At least I had all my electronics charged. My iPhone became my flashlight ... I was too paranoid to sleep with candles.
> 
> There were ambulances blaring outside and everything! I hope those that needed it are okay now.
> 
> Much love,
> 
> ~X
> 
> Song: Defeated by Breaking Benjamin (They're back, bitches!)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NIGHT SIX- PART FOUR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jim waited outside of Spock's craft and leaned on its surface. McCoy as a suspect was something he wouldn't consider. He couldn't consider.

Never.

_"If your texter is threatened by Spock, then why hasn't he or she reached out to your Bones?_

_If you two are so close."_

Why did something like that have to make so much sense?

Jim felt a slight vibration rise from the ground, tickling his body. A black matted craft eased its way in front Spock's craft. It was so silent. He wouldn't have believed it to be running if it weren't floating a few centimeters from the ground. Jim expected the craft to shut off and for someone to exit. If that happened, Spock wouldn't have room to leave, and that's exactly what Jim wanted to do when Spock showed up.

He walked to the craft and knocked on its tinted window, hoping to catch the blind driver's attention. He mentally prepared himself to not hit the glass hard the second time. The craft was still running and the driver didn't put down its window.

"Excuse me? It'll be hard to leave if you decide to park here. Can you move?"

No answer.

Jim huffed. This driver was a pure genius. It's like people were deliberately trying to annoy him. "You could hear me better if you put the window down." He urged the anonymous driver.

"Hello!"

Jim couldn't hear any movement inside.

_What the hell?_

Jim lifted his head when he heard the building door shut in front of him.

"It did not benefit your situation to walk out on Nathaniel." Spock announced as he walked down the stairs.

The matted craft started to move. Jim tried to step back, but it almost ran him over as it took off. "Asshole!" He yelled at the retreating bat for a craft. It disappeared at the first turn.

Spock quickened his pace to Jim's side. "Are you injured?"

Jim could hear the worry in Spock's voice. He shook his head. "No. I'll be fine." He twisted his ankle on each side to check for strains.

Spock hummed after a couple moments of silence. Jim assumed that Spock was deliberating on whether to believe him or not. "I see." Spock walked to the driver's door. "I shall return you to your quarters then."

"Is your friend angry?" Jim strolled to his side of the craft.

Spock slightly nodded. "He wished that you were more cooperative however, he understands the reasons behind your reaction." He then sat inside.

Jim slid next to Spock's side soon after. "Because he's done this a million times before?"

"Precisely. I wish that you would have departed on better terms." Spock admitted.

"He got what he needed, and I needed out." Jim clicked his tongue and leaned in his seat.

The craft roared to life.

Jim almost hoped to see the black craft just so he could flick the driver off. He thought better of it. Spock's already seen enough immaturity from him. Jim would have laughed at his path of thought a couple days ago. Since when did he care about other people's opinion of him? Especially of someone he just met.

No matter how nice this person was.

"He had valid points." The Vulcan took the first turn.

"You fit the profile too if you want to talk about _valid points_." Jim began his rant. "Possible unknown distant affection, finding a way into my social circle, finding a way to confirm that I am receiving the messages, initiating friendship, the list goes on and on, Spock."

"Most of which are coincidental." Spock defended himself, sounding almost bored.

"I didn't even know you three days ago and you approached me, talking about salads, saving me and stuff. If you want me to consider Bones, I'll consider you too."

Normally, Jim would watch his mouth, but he was emotionally drained.

"Ah." Spock looked straight ahead. "So my few attempts at being social are seen as devious actions with a sinister goal in mind. You also believe that my attempt to provide aid is an attempt to eliminate the possibility of my supposed involvement, in disguise?" Spock's voice deepened and the mood shifted.

It sounded horrible to Jim's ears. The stress was having a huge presence in his life.

"No. I don't see it like that at all. I'm sorry." He continued, "I just wish this didn't happen. Now I have some man in a suit telling me to not trust the one person who's been with me throughout my Starfleet career."

A moment of silence fell between the two.

Jim had a window open. He placed his right elbow on the edge and then rested his head on it. "I bet he's worried sick too." He added.

**.**

**.**

**.**

A message caught Jim's attention a couple minutes into the ride home.

##=##=##=##=##=##=##=#

**Have you talked to Kim lately?**

**She's been avoiding my calls.  
**

**I hope I'm not overreacting.**

**This has bad written all over it.**

**\- RG**

##=##=##=##=##=##=##=#

 

Black eyes were directed at the device in between Jim's hands. "Did you fully listen to your audio notifications?" Spock asked.

Jim remembered that he quickly went through his comm this morning, but not to such extent. "Why?"

"The majority of your peers believed your disappearance to be due to a sexual escapade. We know that the unsub was present at Rectify, so it is reasonable that he or she came to the same conclusion, hence my sudden presence being perceived as a threat."

Jim sucked in his right cheek. The fact that his texter was in the same room as him was disturbing

_You see me, yet you do not._

**No thinking!**

He shoved the thought to the abyss of his mind. He then remembered the rest of what Spock said.

He forgot to respond to Reema.

"A one night stand? With you?" Jim smiled and laughed. He lifted his head off his upper arm and shifted his gaze to the driver. He took a risk and expressed the first thing on his mind. "I guess I can see why they see that."

That eyebrow went up again. "Elaborate."

Jim made Spock grow curious. "You're doing that thing again." He teased.

"What _thing?"_ Spock's voice was sharp and direct.

_Curious indeed._

"Telling me what to do." He joked. Before Spock could speak, Jim continued. "So why is a man like you leaving Uhura to kick some rednecks to the curb?" He asked since they were already on the topic of sexual escapades.

"I fulfilled my duty and I was to immediately return home. As I recall, you followed me and disturbed the rest of my evening."

"Oh. I did, didn't I?" Jim pointed his index finger on his lips in false confusion. He was only a bit apologetic unlike the night before. He knew Spock wasn't being that serious. "So why aren't you with Uhura again? Don't you want more than a comforting presence? Any man with sense wouldn't pass that opportunity up, and we both know she likes you." He said.

Spock remained silent for too long.

Jim then blurted, "If you need clarification, she wants to have sex with you."

He jerked in his seat when Spock hit the break. The route was timed out in red, and Spock almost passed it. The Vulcan closed his eyes. With the lack of wind and music, Jim felt the air inside become heavy.

"I am well aware of Nyota's feelings for me. That does not mean I plan to pursue it."

Jim snorted. "Did we both see the same woman last night? Why would you deny that?"

The craft moved again.

"Because my interests lie elsewhere."

Jim's mind searched for possible explanations.

Nothing popped up.

"Is it a Vulcan thing?" He whispered like it was some dark secret.

Spock glanced at Jim for a couple ticking seconds. Once he turned his sights back onto the route, he uncharacteristically sighed. "Negative. It is most definitely not a Vulcan thing."

Jim mouthed an ' _oh'_ and left it at that. The atmosphere shifted. 

This had to be the most awkward commute of his life, because the man he was fawning over this morning just admitted to being gay.

That was what Spock meant … right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will update soon!
> 
> NEXT: NIGHT SIX - PART FIVE!
> 
> Things are getting creepier.


	11. NIGHT SIX - PART FIVE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are escalating!  
> Song: DOLLHOUSE by Melanie Martinez.

**  
**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

** NIGHT SIX – PART FIVE **

**.**

**.**

**.**

It took Jim five minutes to decide that he should visit his friend at the clinic. He didn't want to stay alone in his room longer than he had to. He made his way down the quiet hallway. He should have asked Spock to drop him off there instead.

... No.

Jim instantly shook his head. That would have been awful. He could already imagine Spock lecturing him about caution.

_Humans never fail to surprise me._

Jim cracked his neck on one side. He would have done the other if Gaila didn't suddenly emerge from the corner.

She looked at him incredulously and muttered, "Oh! Look who decided to show up? You ditch us and you don't even come to our rooms and say 'Hi. Sorry for scaring the shit out of you yesterday.'"

Jim sighed. He'd been through too much to deal with Gaila, but he knew he deserved it. Plus, his stupid self forgot to message his friends. Damn, he never responded back to Reema.

He was busy. It was irresponsible all the same. "Afternoon. I was actually headed to the clinic first."

She put her hands on her dramatically swayed hips. "You say hi to Leonard, but not us?"

"I would have…" He didn't sound convincing. "…after."

She then said, "Right. You were." She rolled her eyes. "Nyota is plotting various, detailed and disturbing ways to end your life. A part of me feels like I should join her."

"Gaila…" _Not today._

"So which one should go? Your right or your left?"

He tilted his head in confusion. "Huh?"

She pointed at his lower body. The evil smirk made her meaning crystal clear. Jim covered his privates and gave a short chuckle. "I have a good reason for leaving."

"You have five seconds."

Jim quickly spoke. "Well I got into an altercation with Hank. Your fault, by the way."

"That persistent bastard." She huffed with zero guilt. "Four."

 _Aggressively attached._ Spock's words made the blonde smile. "Then Spock popped up out of nowhere, and kind of took care of it?" She was walking closer. "Kevin's a witness!" He pointed at her to prevent further movement.

"Three… what? Wait!" She held up her hand. "Where is the 'Mister', Mister?!"

_Oh shit._

"You refer to my professor as just _Spock?_ You're not even in his classes!"

"Well…" He scratched the back of his neck.

"What happened?" She stopped her counting and got right in front of the frozen blonde.

"Besides that, we got ambushed by the same rednecks as before."

Her anger dissipated and turned into concern. She gazed all over his body, probably scouring for some bruises. "Are you alright? Oh my, what happened to Mr. Spock?"

"Your worry is misplaced. No one mentioned that he could kick ass."

She smirked as she patted his chest. "I'm not surprised. Vulcans are stronger…"

"…and faster." He added with a miniscule amount of jealousy. Miniscule.

"…and better in every way." She finished with a laugh. "Why didn't you two come back inside?"

"We couldn't. We left those idiots unconscious and ran. After, we just went out for some quick food, then made our way here."

"Why didn't he just drop you off?"

_I'm wondering the same thing._

When Gaila cleared her throat, he said, "I fell asleep on the way."

She raised an eyebrow. "Then?"

"HetookmetohishouseandIsleptinhisroom." He rushed the words so fast, it sounded like a foreign language.

She took a step back and covered her mouth, muffling a fighting laugh. "Did Kevin spike your drink, because I know you didn't drink that much."

"Sadly, no. I just knocked out. He didn't want to wake me up." It sounded so dumb to his ears, but explaining further would mean mentioning things he would prefer to keep to himself.

She punched his shoulder. "You slept in Mr. Spock's house." She flashed her teeth. "We told Sulu to track your comm, so when that came up, I didn't believe it. This is gold!"

Jim stared when the woman revealed the invasion of privacy with a smile. He was seconds away from encrypting everything in his possession. The side of his pants vibrated. He opened the comm's screen and laughed at the message, ignoring the pushy Orion.

**I took the liberty of inserting my contact information.**

**Despite our unfortunate events, I wish for you to know that I have the best intentions.**

**You may contact me _whenever_ you wish. **

**-S**

_Sneaky bastard._

"Why are you giggling like a prepubescent school girl?"

Jim tried to hide his smile.

It didn't work.

"Was that him!?" She pointed at the device.

He neither confirmed nor denied. "I didn't sleep with him if that's what you were thinking."

She avoided his burning gaze. "We kind of were." She chuckled.

He knew that they weren't serious. "Am I sensing sarcasm?" The closest person to Spock on campus was Uhura, and she definitely didn't know about Spock's … situation.

"Maybe." She winked.

He wiped his face, and finally cracked the other side of his neck. "I can imagine how this day's going to go."

**.**

**.**

**.**

After the Orion pestered the blonde to death, they made their way to her car. She mentioned that she was headed in that direction to drop some clothes off at Friya's so she wouldn't mind offering a ride. Apparently, Kim still had some stuff remaining in Reema's room, but Reema couldn't drop them off herself. Everything was already in her vehicle.

Gaila didn't need to explain further. The whole thing sounded like a bad breakup in Jim's opinion. He hoped that this would never happen between him and McCoy.

Gaila walked straight to the exit instead of the lift that lead to the underground lot.

"Where are you headed?" Jim asked.

The sassy Orion pointed to the door and pursed her lips. "I parked outside."

"You need to stop doing that!" He rebuked. "Do you want your old thing towed? They'll probably assume that it's garbage and take it to a dump."

"If my baby gets kidnapped, it's on you. C'mon!" She urged.

They ran outside. The Audi was stuck in between two crafts. That was the beauty in parallel parking.

It was a tight metal sandwich and if any crumbs fell down, someone's bank account would become a casualty.

"That doesn't look good." Jim commented, and then came to a halt when the sight ahead sharpened in detail. A cold shiver traveled from toenail to hair follicle.

"The heck?" Gaila said. She squinted her eyes and looked forward. "It's still running."

Before Jim could stop her, she walked to the craft Jim saw less than an hour before.

She used her fingernails to tap the tinted window. "Excuse me sir, ...or miss. Can you move? It will be a hard task getting out of here if not." She asked nicely.

"Gaila, get back here." He tried to sound demanding without expressing his deep concern.

She turned around. "What's the big deal?" She knocked on the window again. "Can you please put this down?"

No answer.

Jim ran to Gaila and pulled her slightly back. The craft left with incredible speed. Gaila let out a quick yelp.

"Jerk!" She screamed at it. "What's with people nowadays?" She tossed her hair over her shoulder.

An unsettling feeling crept up. "I don't know…"

"Let's just go."

Jim couldn't agree more.

**.**

**.**

**.**

On their way to the clinic, both of them decided to grab some caffeinated drinks for themselves and as a peace offering to the dormant volcano of a doctor.

Jim knew exactly how McCoy liked his coffee. He also bought two frappe's. One was for Gaila and the other for Christine. He didn't know her that well however, he's heard good things from McCoy.

The bell rung when they entered the sterilized cold building. They walked to the front desk. There was a blonde nurse behind it, fully concentrated on the screen in front of her.

"Christine!" Gaila cheered on her way to the rectangular table.

The nurse smiled at the Orion and held out her hand. Gaila passed the sugar filled drink with a smile.

"Thank you." Christine moaned when she took a sip. "I needed that."

"Of course you did hun. Now where's Leonard?"

"Your kind actions always have a price." The nurse tsked.

"Pretty much." Gaila agreed with a light giggle.

Christine looked to Gaila's right and noticed Jim. "Oh, that one is in for a heap of trouble."

Seems like she's heard a lot about Jim too.

"Unfortunately." Gaila responded.

Jim slowly waved at the nurse, acting like he didn't hear any of that. They were right after all.

"Poor fool." Christine mumbled. She picked up the comm next to her and requested Dr. McCoy to the front desk.

It didn't take long for McCoy to rush out while getting rid of his gloves. He shoved them in his lab coat pockets and looked at Jim with an intense glare. Brown eyes shifted to the drink in Jim's possession. The older man snatched it, opened the top and inhaled the aroma.

Jim gulped with anticipation.

"I have patients that need Gram stain results to confirm our diagnoses, and all I could think of was coffee. You're too lucky, kid. " Bones took a long sip and exhaled in satisfaction.

Jim took his chance. "So… am I still considered lucky?"

McCoy snapped back to attention. "That was my caffeine-deprived self speaking, so no."

Gaila went into a full blown laugh, and Christine sucked in her lips to prevent hers.

"The only reason on why I didn't call the police was because I had Uhura tell me you were with Mr. Spock." Bones squinted. "Spock, Jim?"

"Long story…"

Gaila walked next to the doctor and whispered, "Mr. Spock saved our blonde from love obsessed creeps and rednecks."

"So did that mean you two had to prance into the sunset with everlasting glorious bliss?" Bones snapped.

Gaila and Christine choked on their drinks. The way the doctor played with words never stopped surprising the blonde.

Jim explained the situation to the heated doctor. Gaila grew a little curious as to why McCoy took this more to heart than the others. Jim and McCoy didn't discuss the texter to anyone but themselves, so the intense concern didn't make that much sense to anyone else, but them.

"I can't believe that you actually spent the night in that man's house." McCoy physically shivered for emphasis. "Sulu was telling the truth after all."

"Right!?" Gaila joined the doctor's shock.

Jim shrunk and drank his coffee. He ignored the lunatics he called friends.

The building bell rang again. A woman in grey sweats and a Starfleet issued gym shirt, tiredly dragged herself to the front desk. Her brown eyes were bloodshot and her thick ink curls were in a jumbled mess. Her cinnamon toned skin glistened with sweat.

"Kim, you okay?" Gaila worriedly asked.

Kim held up her hand to address Christine, hushing the Orion at the same time. "Hello. I'm wondering if you had any new patients in the last two nights. Male, Five foot and eleven inches. Black hair ... shit he looks like me!"

Christine typed away. "Name?"

"Jarrell. Jarrell, Johnson?" Kim looked like she was about to jump over the table to catch a peak of Christine's terminal.

The name made the coffee drinkers freeze.

"The hell?" McCoy murmured under his breath.

Christine shook her head. "No Mr. Johnson's here."

"Well any John Doe's then?!" Kim urgently requested.

"I checked for that, in case. No new cases with unknown identities in the last week."

Jim walked next to the cadet. "What's going on, Kim?"

"I just … I don't know." She started to breathe in quick paces. "My brother, I can't find him."

That wasn't possible.

"Did you check in with Michael?" McCoy held Kim's face in between his palms after he placed the drink on the table.

"He said Jarrell didn't come home in two nights. I checked with some of his professors. He didn't show up to class and he didn't show up to our morning training again … oh my God."

"Okay, I'm going to need you to calm down." McCoy attempted to ease Kim's panic attack. She went down to her knees, and McCoy started counting with her.

Gaila, Jim and Christine looked at each other in confusion. Kim caught everyone's attention. They were causing a scene on the main floor.

"He'll come back. Maybe he got busy and forgot to message you. There are a million explanations." Bones continued with his counts. "Men. What can you do? We're just genetically wired to be irresponsible."

"He … I would think so, but it's different with him. He's not gone, he's ... I can't even say it!" She rapidly waved her hand, directing wind to her face.

"Kim, please don't jump to conclusions." McCoy whispered to her.

Gaila put one knee on the ground. "Let's go down to the station and make a report. I'll come down with you. I bet you won't need it though. He should be back soon."

As Jim remembered the jittery cadet, he found that hard to believe. He visualized the man looking behind Jim with paranoid eyes.

He approached Kim and whispered, "Why?" Everyone turned to the blonde with dubiety. "Why is it different?" He clarified.

"You all think he's gone mad." Kim held her nose. "He told me someone was following him."

"Who?" Jim quickly asked.

"He doesn't know! He just received these messages…"

"What kind of messages!?" Jim insisted with a harsher tone.

"Jim…" McCoy warned.

"They didn't make any sense..." Kim mumbled.

"Where are they?!"

"Jim!" Gaila yelled.

Kim looked up at the demanding man. "He destroyed his comm weeks ago."

Bones and Jim shared a look.

"He was right, wasn't he?" Kim continued. "I didn't believe him at first. Shit, I should have done more. What if he was taken?!" She became more frantic.

McCoy and Gaila attempted to comfort Kim they best they could.

Jim needed air. He placed his coffee on the front counter and made his way to the exit.

He pushed through the doors, closed his eyes and deeply breathed in. He put both hands on his head as he tried to relax. He would have succeeded if he didn't open his eyes soon after.

There it was.

The silent craft floated at the front of the clinic, windows blackened as the star absent midnight sky.

The fear that perpetually tapped his every cell now demanded attention, and Jim finally gave it his all.

**.**

**.**

**.**

##=##=##=##=##=##=##=#

**I would move mountains to rightfully place you by my side.**

**This is only the first step.**

**You will soon fully understand me.**

**SEE ME.**

##=##=##=##=##=##=##=#

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

_~X_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :O!  
> ~X


	12. NIGHT SEVEN - PART ONE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: You guys! Things are escalating! Eeeek!
> 
> Okay, I'll stop now ... :P I love all your support!
> 
> Every view, review, subscriber & favorite contributes to thawing out my icy heart.
> 
> Warning: Profanity & and an abuse of ellipsis.
> 
> Song: Bright Lights by Broiler, RAVVEL
> 
> ~X

 

* * *

  **.**

**.**

**.**

** NIGHT SEVEN - PART ONE  **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##

**Your theory about Dr. McCoy being my secret delusional stalker…**

**Totally debunked.**

**\- JTK**

##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##

**That was simple to deduce. Jim, you continue to avoid my query.**

**The offer still stands.**

**\- S**

##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##

_See me._

**No thinking.**

Jim kept blinking harder than necessary to eliminate the words that came to life. Each letter formed a floating shape, taunting him.

_SEE ME._

**DON'T THINK!**

_Move mountains?_

_What else would you do…?_

* * *

"Bones, can you pass me that shirt?" Jim may have been stubborn, but he wasn't fucking retarded.

McCoy collected all the shirts from the bottom drawer and placed it next to Jim's suitcase. Jim looked at the clothes, then back at his roommate. He only asked for the shirt on top of the pile.

"I don't want you coming back here for some measly laundry until this is handled." McCoy explained.

Jim grabbed the shirts and tossed them further into his suitcase. "Fine." He avoided all arguments with McCoy after the older man went through a rant about how Jim informed him too late.

After the scene with Kim, Jim told his roommate everything regarding his stay with Spock; the police report, Det. Nathaniel's involvement, the stupid car – everything. He even mentioned the weird feelings he got when walking back at night.

To say that McCoy was concerned was an understatement.

"We'll meet up whenever you want. You know my schedule, but avoid this building in general. Always double-check your surroundings. Any creeps look at ya in the eyes, look right back and give them the "I know, and I ain't scared of you" glare."

This earned McCoy a small chuckle from Jim.

"Will do." Jim agreed as he cleared his throat. He found it dry. Too dry. "I already told Gaila that I won't be joining study group until further notice."

The Orion didn't understand why he would abandon the group when it was crunch time.

He would tell them - Just not right now. He needed to get settled first.

##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##

**Good, and don't worry about me.**

**I told you that I have a place to stay.**

**\- JTK**

##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##

**I see.**

**Did Captain Pike inform you that he departs on Tuesday?**

**-S**

##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##

"And we're getting a better blade for you too." McCoy blurted. "Don't bring it to campus obviously. Just keep it under your pillow, or keep it when you have to run errands and stuff."

Jim widened his eyes and stared at his friend. "What…? What's wrong with my blade?" He stammered.

"It's not sharp enough. You want to be able to puncture him with one blow." McCoy swung the air like he was hitting a punching bag. "It's not like you can register a phaser - At least not now. Anyways, until then you'll carry a kitchen knife. I highly doubt Pike would mind."

Jim couldn't blame the man for resorting to extremes. Things were serious after all. He felt like the whole thing came from some bad horror movie. If only he could rewind to whatever he did to catch this person's attention.

##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##

**Yes, he did. I can stay by myself for a couple days.**

**I'm a big boy.**

**\- JTK**

##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##

**You wish to remain alone?**

**\- S**

##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##

**I know where you're going with this.**

**I've interrupted your life enough.**

**My answer is still the same.**

**\- JTK**

##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##

"I'll carry a missile if that will make you feel better." Jim said as he put his earphones in the bag.

McCoy turned around in astonishment. "What would make me feel better is this creep behind bars. He came to our building. We sleep here!" His hands were up in disbelief. "He came to my job!"

That was right. As of last night, McCoy referred to the texter as a male. Jim never asked how McCoy came to that conclusion. He probably never would. Jim honestly didn't want to know.

"My fucking job!"

The man had officially lost it.

##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##

**Yes, you have interrupted my life.**

**Questioning whether you are safe or not has become a distraction. In order to absolve this, I ask that you accept my offer.**

**\- S**

##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##

**I'm not your responsibility. You know that, right?**

**Then there is also the fact of – we just met.**

**\- JTK**

##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##

"Who's to say he wasn't the one behind Jarrell's disappearance? No, no, no – " McCoy waved his index finger in denial. "I'm not having you die some statistic."

"Who's talking about dying?" Jim pitched in. "Jarrell's mind was gone long before he disappeared. Whatever happened to him took a toll, whereas I'm still sane. I'll take care of myself."

McCoy didn't agree. "He wasn't insane. He was like you and I, Jim. If Kim was right, then he was just a result of unfortunate freakin' circumstances."

Guilt swarmed over Jim like a tsunami. "Fuck."

McCoy sighed and plopped on his bed. "My sentiment exactly."

"I'm worried about you too, ya know?"

"Yeah, that whole 'being threatened' thing. He texted Mr. Spock, so of course he's going to reach out to me. It may or may not come to that." McCoy lowly whistled. "Either way, you have to know that I don't care. I just want you safe, man." He patted his knees.

##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##

**Unfortunately, the duration of our association means little to your admirer.  
**

**Since you have already made a decision, please contact me once you have reached your destination.**

**Detective Nathaniel has made arrangements regarding your protection.**

**\- S**

##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##

**Admirer?**

**Do people tell you that you're funny?**

**\- JTK**

##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##

**Not directly.**

**\- S**

##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##

**Well, thanks for understanding - funny man.**

**I'll contact you in a couple hours. It'll also be through an UNKNOWN number, because I'm restoring my comm and installing security.**

**\- JTK**

##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##

**Might I suggest the _F.L V.992?_**

**I have recently installed it into my device.  
**

**\- S**

##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##

**Too expensive.**

**I looked for an available torrent earlier and found nothing.**

**I'll settle for _V.701_ with a couple of my personal add-ons. **

**That will look dandy.**

**I'll message you later. Tell your buddy I said 'Hi.'**

**\- JTK**

##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##

"Everything will be fine." Jim reassured his friend.

"It better be." McCoy huffed and wiped his face. "Okay, are we almost done here?"

Jim briefly checked the stuff he collected for his stay. "You didn't park outside, right?"

"My craft's underground. I'm not giving that guy the opportunity to see us leave."

Jim sighed. He was grateful that Bones took the necessary steps. Jim didn't want to sound paranoid, so luckily McCoy channeled the paranoia within him.

He grabbed his things and made his way out the room.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Once Jim and McCoy reached the front of the lift, they waited.

"They'll notice that I'm not living here anymore - " Jim admitted.

"I'll take care of it." Bones interjected.

"Still – I'm going to have to tell them. They could be in danger -"

The doors separated with a bing.

McCoy continued, "Another day, Jim."

The two men stared at the peculiar lady standing behind the metal. She was well attired in a black blazer and grey dress pants. She lifted up her rectangular shaped glasses with a smirk. There was a PADD between her right hand and hip. She tilted her head and said "Hmmm, not what I expected."

It was obvious that the remark was directed at Jim.

"Excuse me?" McCoy raised his eyebrow.

Jim turned to his right and noticed a pair of shiny shoes in the corner of the lift. When they moved, Jim looked up to see a familiar face.

"Farah, meet James Kirk – my client." Det. Nathaniel had his hands in his coat pocket with a smile. "Mr. Kirk, this is Detective Farah. She works with Missing Persons."

Jim gulped. "You're here because of Jarrell, aren't you?"

"Sure am." Farah said. She stepped out of the lift with Det. Nathaniel behind her. "My colleague seems to think that our cases are related." There was a tea spoon of doubtfulness in her tone.

"I'm not sure. All I know is that I don't want to be next." Jim confessed with no shame.

She looked at his suitcase and smiled. "Clearly."

"Look lady - " McCoy approached Det. Farah with narrow eyes.

Det. Nathaniel noticed the doctor right away. "Ah, and you must be _Bones._ I've heard great things about you."

McCoy snorted at the Jim-less use of the nickname. "What's it to you, _detective?_ "

"No need to be defensive, my friend."

McCoy rolled his shoulders. "I'm not being defensive and we're not friends. Understood? I know that you're assisting Jim, but telling him that I might be behind this is kind of counterproductive."

"I was merely brainstorming with the evidence that was presented to me. You're not a suspect Dr. McCoy." He then turned to Jim when McCoy scoffed to the side. "When I said things would escalate, I didn't think it would be this fast. We already have two men posted outside of Captain Pike's."

Jim had to push down the voice telling him that he was being a burden to all. "Thank you." He choked out. "I'm actually on my way there now."

"Why do you think I'm here?" Det. Nathaniel said.

"I'm sorry. I don't follow – "

"Det. Farah is going to be questioning those who live here while I become your personal taxi." He flashed those extremely white teeth.

"And this is where you're confused buddy." McCoy intervened. "I'm his ride."

Det. Nathaniel tsked in a mocking manner. "I know you're trying to be a good friend. That's great and all, however it's safe to say that the unsub won't follow a cop craft, let alone one that will be going in a million different directions. It would be wise for Mr. Kirk to ride with me."

Jim shook his head. "Spock put you up to this."

Det. Nathaniel clucked his tongue. "Yep. Doesn't mean I haven't already offered."

Spock was more stubborn than Jim.

How was that possible?

"Fine." McCoy gave in, crinkling his forehead. "But I ride with you."

The detective put both hands up. "The more, the merrier."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jim noticed that there were two crafts parked outside. The one next to Det. Nathaniel's was dipped in black with tinted windows. Det. Nathaniel's craft was sleek, simple and navy blue with SFPD plastered on the side. This was why the other one stood out. That and … well the obvious.

Jim was getting fidgety by this point.

He inhaled deeply and looked at McCoy. The doctor stopped in his tracks as well. The craft wasn't running, but Jim didn't care. It stood there.

It mocked him.

Oh, he would send his message.

A message that said, he had _enough._

Jim left his suitcase and power walked to the craft. He was two steps from smashing the window with his fist until Det. Farah screamed right at Jim.

"Hey!"

Jim paused immediately. He could hear the clucks on the floor as the woman ran to him. "Before you go on a rampage and destroy property, I should let you know that this is _mine."_

"Shit." He whispered. He turned around and saw everyone's sympathetic face. "Damn."

"Look, I get it." She calmly said. "You're on edge. You feel like your life has been disturbed to the core. Here is the thing though; you have to let us do our job Mr. Kirk. Right now, your reaction means everything. Trust me, you don't want to provoke this person."

Her stern face turned into a kind smile. "Okay?"

Jim nodded. "Okay."

Later on, Det. Farah mentioned that she was looking for a Ms. Johnson. This was why they came in separate crafts for she was to remain on campus. Jim told her that Kim no longer lived in building 03, which was a seven-minute walk from this building. He also said that if Det. Farah wanted to find her, it would be in Friya's room in building 01, since Kim unofficially moved away.

"Odd." Det. Farah hummed. "Any reason as to why she would move, especially since the semester is almost complete?"

Jim shrugged, playing ignorant. He gave her minimal information since anything he said would make Reema look bad at this point. "Kim's roommate use to date her brother. Since they broke up, the two haven't exactly got along. It's a long story."

McCoy played along. "Roommates, you never know the drama that can ensue."

"Hmm." Det. Farah bid them farewell and walked towards building 01. It was up to her to put together the pieces. She looked smart. She wouldn't jump the gun on whom the suspect could be.

There was also the fact that Jarrell could have just left. The cadet wasn't some missing child after all.

_Jarrell was being followed though...  
_

Then again, he could have been snatched.

Great.

**No thinking.**

Det. Nathaniel patted Jim's back as the blonde sat inside. When the man shut the door, Jim felt like he could breathe better.

"Hey, everything will go back to normal." McCoy whispered next to him.

Once the detective sat inside and shut his door, he shuffled in the bag on the empty passenger seat. "I forgot to do one more thing." He said. He took out a small plastic box and chucked it on Jim's lap.

"What's this?" Jim asked while flipping the box on every angle. There were no labels.

"A gift from a mutual friend." He laughed, and then started the engine. Jim could see the detective's crows feet from the rear-view mirror.

McCoy helped Jim rip out the tape.

"You know," Det. Nathaniel began, not realizing that the other two men were busy with the box. "I asked Spock about you, considering how I've never seen him have an interest in well … anybody. There is that beautiful lady though…"

There was one more tape to go.

"Besides that, he said you were _intriguing_." Jim could hear the man's smile. "I think he smirked."

"Holy shit." McCoy exclaimed when he saw the gift, not paying attention to the driver. "It's the latest edition." He emphasized by pointing at the engraved number on the back of the gift.

Jim turned the brand new device on and it said 'Greetings Mr. Kirk.' A notification popped up on the screen. He already had a new message.

No.

Jim would be returning this.

McCoy lowered his deep voice. "This definitely cost hundreds, Jim."

"I know!" He whispered even lower. He opened the message. As he read it, he didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

Probably both.

Det Nathaniel continued to speak, oblivious of what was taking place behind him. "I have never seen him like that. Trust me, I would know. My question is, should I be happy or worried Mr. Kirk?"

McCoy snatched the device and read the message himself. "Worried, detective. I would be worried." He failed to hide his amusement. "What have you gotten yourself into, Jim?"

"I'm not so sure anymore." Jim sunk further into his seat, hoping to disappear.

No one even batted an eye when he randomly laughed ten minutes into the drive.

What did he get himself into?

**.**

**.**

**.**

_FIREWALL LEONX V.992 INSTALLATION COMPLETE._

_UNKNOWN ACCESSIBILITY – NONE._

_CONTENTS SCANNED – 100%_

_GREETINGS MR. KIRK._

##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##

_COMMENCING TUTORIAL.  
_

_TUTORIAL DENIED._

_SWIPE LEFT FOR THE MENU OPTIONS._

_YOU HAVE ' **1** NEW CONTACT'_

_**1** NEW NOTIFICATION._

##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##

**I believe that you now have the ability to contact me once you have reached your destination. You may still attempt to set up security within your original device however; I guarantee that it would not aid your final objective. The _V.701_ has seventeen points of evasion and counting. This is a gift that would benefit us both, especially you. You denied my offer, so please accept this instead. Be cautious on whom you converse with. Avoid mentioning the new communication device, if possible. **

**I have other matters to attend to today, but as I stated before, you may contact me** **_whenever_ ** **you wish. Also, I ask that you refrain from calling me 'funny man'.**

**I find it oddly uncomfortable.**

**\- S**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to update today because I'm going to be drugged up for the next couple of days.
> 
> Root canals are such fun! I'm too old for this ...
> 
> Much Love,
> 
> ~X


	13. NIGHT SEVEN - PART TWO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody!
> 
> So I just wanted to update you all on all the guesses I've received.
> 
> So far I have:
> 
> \- Mitchell - Kevin - Khan - Hank
> 
> \- Spock hasn't been cleared for some people LMAO (That's messed up) 
> 
> \- Someone still thinks that it could be Bones.
> 
> \- Even Kim! (Who gets rid of their own brother, or makes their brother leave?"
> 
> \- Now I have Det. Farah on the hit list because of the identical craft.
> 
> … Yep, I'm so loving this right now.
> 
> BTW - By now Christopher Pike was informed on the situation between NIGHT SIX PART FIVE - NIGHT SEVEN PART ONE
> 
> ~X
> 
> Song: Eyelids - PVRIS
> 
> Warning: TRIGGER "Attempted non-con"

 

* * *

  **.**

**.**

**.**

**NIGHT SEVEN - PART TWO **

**.**

**.**

**.**

_You have contacted Jim Kirk. Leave your message at the tone. I'll contact you if I feel like it. It's exam season and all. Yeah … I know you're surprised that I give a shit._

_Beep_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(1)** NEW AUDIO NOTIFICATION

 **Gaila:** _Why is Michael telling me that Jarrell is missing? That's a bit extreme. I thought the fool was missing classes, cause well … you know how he's been!_

_Plus, it's not like we've seen him as much anyways. (Stop talking about him like that! Think about Kim…. and who are you talking to?) SHHH – You know Jim can hear you. (Heeey Jimmyy!) Annnyyywaayyysss, there's this lady asking us all kinds of questions._

_(She looked like she stepped out of a holo-vid, that's what!)_

_Jim, you should have seen it. She totally looks like she stepped out of a holo-vid._

_(I just said that!) It sounds better when I say it. So, I went to your room, and you're not there. Wow, this has become a long message. (Girl, shut up!) Call me later? Ugh, get off me … Reema says that you should call her too – I said it okay!_

_Later._

 

##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##

 **(1)** NEW TEXT MESSAGE

**I hope you aren't getting this too late. If I were you, I would have disposed my device a long time ago. Turns out there are more things for me to handle at HQ. I am now starting to believe that they have just become lazy. There is no other excuse for summoning me this many times this week. I won't be home because of this.**

**Dial _0081329400_ and you should be granted access. Use the same sequence to lock it up. I'll see you later.**

**Take care of yourself son.**

**\- CP**

**P.S – Careful with the music. The neighbors tend to be very sensitive - And the house better not look like the aftermath of World War III.**

##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##

"I like this." McCoy hummed in approval as he looked around the neatly designed house.

Jim put his comm back in his pocket after he yawned. He still held the box on his other hand. There was a debate barking in full force. It was so loud; it was raging for more attention. Too bad only Jim could hear it.

He slightly raised the box and his eyes became fixated on it. To keep or not to keep - that was the question raiding Jim's thoughts, instead on unpacking.

He should be unpacking.

McCoy's low laughter distracted Jim from the debate. "If only you could see yourself. Make life easier and return it if it's so hard to accept."

Jim arched a brow while McCoy slumped on one of the three sofas in the living room and crossed his legs. "In my opinion, you should keep it." McCoy continued. "It eases not only Mr. Spock's mind but mines as well, and you know that I'm okay with anything that'll do that."

Jim didn't answer because he couldn't. What was there to say?

Det. Nathaniel strolled in, "The system in place could use an upgrade, but it's way above average." He dusted the imaginary dust off his hands. "Then again, we're talking about a Captain here. Tell him to expect a call from me."

The detective must have been exposed to a multitude of safety measures worthy of any high official.

"Yeah." Jim agreed. "Quick question - " He asked the detective.

Det. Nathaniel eyebrow perked up, "I'm all ears."

"So what exactly do you do for Spock's father?"

Det. Nathaniel mischievously smiled. "My qualifications enable me to do many things, Mr. Kirk."

_That couldn't have been more cryptic._

"Mr. Detective," McCoy said, leaning on his knees. "Do you try to be all mysterious, or are you just naturally bizarre?"

Det. Nathaniel's looked at the doctor, paused and then slowly smiled a true genuine smile. It was nothing like his other ones when the man was just showing off his perfect set of teeth. He put his hands in his pocket and shrugged, not in refusal to answer, but in utter cluelessness.

Jim chuckled because Bones' bluntness was such a joy to witness. Jim then took a few steps back and decided to look around some more, leaving the two at their stare-off.

The living room wasn't as big as Spock's however; he soon realized that this was because Pike's room took all the space. He cackled at the enlarged bedroom.

Who knew Pike liked to roll around in a bed fit for four?

It looked clean and simple.

_... Spock's was better._

He left to look for his room and after two tries; he finally found the door leading to where Jim would be hiding.

 **Staying.** He corrected.

Not hiding.

He awkwardly laughed at himself, which only increased the awkwardness. He dropped his bag like a sack of potatoes on the corner of the bed. He carefully placed the box right next to the bag. While looking around, he noticed the empty dresser. It was as high as Jim's waist. He opened one of the six drawers and it didn't extend very far. Weird. He was used hanging his clothes.

McCoy trod in soon after, "Do you need help with anything?" The older man cracked his knuckles and walked closer to Jim. "You okay?" He asked.

Jim moved away from the hands reaching out to his face. "I'll live, Bones." He weakly tried to grin. It was a pathetic attempt.

"Actually…"

McCoy's face lit up. The man was always happy to help.

"I think I'll take a nap." Jim crushed McCoy's expression instantly. "The last couple of days have taken a toll."

Bones' face deflated. A tinge of guilt coursed through Jim. He memorized McCoy's schedule, so the man should be using this day off to study or breathe, not babysit him. Jim also really did need that nap.

The doctor nodded. "I'll leave you to it." He stepped back, inching closer to the bed. McCoy turned and noticed the box and smirked. "Message me?"

"Will do."

Det. Nathaniel mentioned that he was ready to leave and McCoy followed out. Jim placed in the security code and with a beep; he was in the house alone.

He would have taken off his clothes and washed his face like any normal person, but his body didn't agree with him. His face was buried in his pillow within seconds. He groaned and closed his eyes.

**.**

**.**

**.**

A splash of water hit him with tremendous force. The water stung his eyes. He harshly sniffed out the water that collected in his nostrils and wheezed, begging for air. He would have held his own throat, but … his hands were tied on the edges of mattress? He then tried to move his legs however; his ankles were stuck between chains.

_What the fuck?!_

The room was engulfed in darkness. He couldn't make out any of the furniture in the room. Warm air floated on his side. He didn't need his sight to feel the presence next to his body. It stood there.

It breathed in low, long paces.

_Holy … what's going on?_

_This cannot be happening! How could I have let myself get caught?_

_I know I locked the house …_

_… didn't I?_

A strained laugh came from the presence. "I finally have you to myself." It sounded like it was in disbelief.

The mattress creaked as the presence put its weight above him. Jim shook his head and right before he screamed, a hand was placed on his mouth, preventing the screeches.

He kept trying to scream even though his noises were muffled. He didn't care that he needed to calm down.

_This is what you get for being irresponsible, Jim. You had to fuck up. Now you're stuck. I should have let Bones stay._

_I should have done a lot of things differently._

"Ssshhhh… It'll be over soon." The hot breath caressed his ear and Jim shivered. The fear ignited, heating up every pore.

_No, nononono._

_I NEED OUT!_

"Why are you shaking? You should be glad. We are together! You finally get to see me."

_SEE ME._

_What does that mean?_

"Now, if I lift my hand, promise not to scream?" It asked.

Jim nodded immediately. His plan was that the second there was a slither of space between his lips and the palm, he would empty out his lungs.

He would have, but he soon found out how impossible that would be.

He felt something cold against his jugular. It was pointy and threatened to pierce his skin.

"I cannot contain my enjoyment!" The low voice said. Jim could hear the anticipation. "You ignore me, Jim. There is so much more to me and you do not bother. Do you know how that makes me feel?"

"Who are you?" Jim choked out and gulped.

The wall behind his head shook. The presence punched it and yelled.

Jim jerked at the sound and bit his lips to prevent the whine threatening to surface.

It was becoming irritated. "You see - that is exactly what I am referring to! That right there!" It hysterically laughed. _"Who are you?"_ It repeated in a sinister tone. "Why can't you just let this happen? Let US happen?" It sunk further on the bed. Jim was trapped by metal and skin.

Jim could feel the presence hitting something.

Loud slap after loud slap.

_Was it hitting its own head?_

"Why do you do this to me, Jim? Why do you look at me like that? Smile at me like that. You want this, don't you?!"

Jim wanted to scream "NO!" but he kept quiet. He didn't want to progress the situation.

_Who are you?_

"I know this is abnormal. I know this is not right, but I see no other option. You hurt me" It sniffed the last sentence.

Jim immediately squirmed in his constricted position. He knew he was trapped and that there was no way out, especially when it was right above him. He didn't care. Jim wouldn't let it have it's way easily.

"I need to do this. I have to do this!"

_DO WHAT?!_

His heart was beating so fast that Jim could hear it in his head. He was panicking.

He couldn't afford to panic.

Jim inhaled as much as he could and screamed for the high heavens. He screamed an inhuman sound because his life literally depended on it.

"Jim!" It yelled back. It held Jim's face in between its palms.

"Get the fuck off me! I'm not yours, or anyone's!" He swung his face left and right in quick motions.

"What the hell are you talking about?" It suddenly sounded confused. The presence jumped off of Jim. The trapped cadet shut his eyes under the burning florescent light that lit up the room.

"Please." Jim resorted to begging. He couldn't believe it. "Just don't, okay. I'll do whatever you want." Then it dawned on him. "I'll see you!" He said, hoping it'll make everything better, at least in a miniscule level.

"Jim, calm down!" It said.

How dare it ask him to calm down? Didn't it grasp the severity of its actions?"

"I'll fucking see you, alright!" He yelled. He was suddenly slapped so hard a raging headache emerged. "Shit!"

"Open your eyes, son!"

Son?

Jim opened his eyes … "Pike?"

The Captain stood there in full uniform, heaving with wide eyes. Jim blinked a couple times. There were no water droplets on his eyelids. He was so confused.

"What … what's going on?" He whispered.

"A nightmare, that's what." Pike answered.

Jim was awake, but his body wasn't. "I can't move." He breathed faster. "I can't move!" After he said it, he jumped right up and held his throat. There were no chains around him.

Pike sat on the edge of the bed. "This is worse than I thought. The Jim I know would tell even death to piss off." He joked. He put his palms of Jim's shoulders. "Nothing is going to get you. None of it is real."

"It felt real." He retorted.

So real. Was it real?

"I bet it did. Our minds can do amazing things."

"You don't get it." He urged the man. "I couldn't move!" He shouted.

The older man frowned and the wrinkles deepened on his concerned face. "That's called sleep paralysis. A quick way to get out of it is to let things just happen. Resistance can make the feeling get worse." He sighed. "In your case, you woke up from a panic attack, which is another way to get out of it."

"A panic attack?"

"I don't need to be a doctor to say that what I saw was definitely a panic attack." Pike tightened his hold on Jim.

"It said things..."

"How did it sound like?" Pike asked, curious.

Jim twitched. "It sounded like ... It was heavy."

He couldn't determine if it were male or female. Everything about the presence felt genderless. All Jim could feel was the sadness and anger emitting from the body.

"It's all in your head. You're safe here." He reassured. "And you can stay as long as you need until this is settled."

Jim nodded even though he felt the opposite. He didn't feel safe. He felt eyes all around him. They were looking at him.

Looking through him.

_SEE ME._

_._

_._

_._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT: NIGHT SEVEN - PART THREE
> 
> So I wrote this part because I sometimes become a victim to sleep paralysis, especially when under extreme stress. It made sense.
> 
> I know many people who had experienced the same thing. I also know those who don't even understand the concept.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter.
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> P.S - I can feel the right side of my face again! :) I had TUMBLR and ice-cream to keep me company.
> 
> ~X


	14. NIGHT SEVEN - PART THREE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The dream really got to a lot of you. Sorry for the triggers.
> 
> Love you all!
> 
> ~X
> 
> Song: Paper Light Revisited by Loreen
> 
> Also, the KM test is not canon. I changed it up to fit my story.

 

_._

_._

_._

** NIGHT SEVEN – PART THREE **

**.**

**.**

**.**

_You have contacted Jim Kirk. Leave your message at the tone. I'll contact you if I feel like it. It's exam season and all. Yeah … I know you're surprised that I give a shit._

_Beep_

_._

_._

_._

**Kevin:** _Haven't heard from you in a while fool. You guys should drop by my new apartment. Housewarming! I'll mix drinks. Invite Jarrell, I swear that dude is avoiding me. Another note, you didn't tell me about the guy in the hood! Who is he?! I feel left out. Hit me up!_

.

.

.

_I assume that you know who I am. If you don't, then check your life buddy! Now the question is 'who are you?' Leave your name and number. I might get back to you. Emphasis on 'might'._

_Bye!_

_Beep_

_._

_._

_._

**James:** _I'm stressed as heck and I need a distraction. Would you scream at me if I said that I wanted to have another go at the Kobayashi Maru ? Let's go over it again, okay. You're the best._

_._

_._

_._

Pike was preparing a meal while still in uniform. The man blasted his 'Walk the Moon' collection and hummed to every tune. That unfortunately included the high notes. Pike had probably annoyed the neighbors for years, and yet he told Jim to not do the same.

Jim opened the box from his room, ran back and took a picture with his new device, sealing the moment of hypocrisy forever. It had a better quality so he didn't see the harm. This was the blackest of blackmail material.

"They can only handle one parasite." Pike preached, with a jug of dried cranberries in hand. "Now what kind of friendly neighbor would I be if I exposed them to two?"

Jim laughed on the sofa.

Pike turned around again in a double-take and pointed to the foreign device. "Is that the latest edition?" He asked, confused.

Jim immediately hid it behind his back like a kid. "You're getting old. Maybe you're just seeing things. Don't people your age get a cloudy layer on their lenses, or something?"

Pike breathed in, expanding his chest in a subconscious movement to show off his masculinity. "The term is cataracts, and I know what I'm seeing. I thought you wanted to save up?"

"I am." He said. He was too.

"So why am I seeing something that can eat up your account and put a big fat negative on it?"

Jim should have never opened the box in front of Pike. "Doesn't matter. I'll be giving it back." He admitted.

This caught Pike's interest. "A gift huh." He sounded impressed. "Funny thing, I was just thinking about getting you something more up to date, and that's coming from an old man like me."

Jim's mouth was stuck open. "Pike!"

"Hold up there. Don't act like you don't deserve it." Pike laughed. "Keep it."

"Huh?"

"You heard me. " The older man said, then turned back around. He was making a bowl of salad for himself. Jim denied the offer for one himself because he felt a little queasy. The nightmare was on replay … in the highest available definition.

"Alright." He agreed, still not sure if what he said was true. He was leaning on seventy percent … ish.

Pike suddenly hissed and inserted his thumb in his mouth. He was lightly cooking some chicken slices for the last add-ons for his meal.

Jim ran over and held the hand. Pike cursed under his breath and walked to the restroom next to his bedroom. Jim smiled when the old man came back with a band-aid.

"Great." The man complained.

Jim took up the responsibility of stirring the chicken when Pike leaned on the edge of the counter.

"I'm already typing all day, trying to get everything together before the conference and now I can't feel my thumb."

Jim snorted. "You'll live."

 _The worlds are still turning._ It was his favorite life motto.

"I know." Pike huffed. "A part of me can't wait until I leave. It'll be a small, well-needed vacation, I tell you."

"Sounds fun. You get to see the Forbidden City." Jim said in aw.

"Of course you'd be attracted to something forbidden."

Jim cut off a small piece from one the chicken chunks and chucked it at Pike. "That's still hot!" Pike yelled as he ducked from the offending sizzling meat. Jim couldn't consider it a success, so he would eventually try again.

"Should've used a replicator." He stuck his tongue out.

Pike pointed at Jim with daggered eyes that said 'you're next.' The look disappeared with a smile. "If exams weren't underway, I would bring you. Lord knows you need to see the world."

"You can do that?" Jim said with widened eyes. He would have relished in the opportunity.

"The one person who always goes with me decided that he should stay behind. He had important matters to attend to. _It is critical that I remain here,_ he said."

"What's so important that your friend would refuse China?" Jim asked. The chicken was almost fully cooked. Pike didn't like it mildly heated because that would have been hard to bite into. This was perfect.

"Strange thing. He was incredibly vague about it." Pike frowned like he was replaying the conversation within his mind. "Whatever work he had, he could do it in record time, unlike me."

"Is this an Admiral or something? I know they have teams working with them." Jim wanted to say _'for them'_ but that would have been pushing it.

"Admiral." He laughed. "No, it's Mr. Spock." Pike said. "I'm sure you've heard of him."

Jim scoffed as he flipped the cooking meat. "I recently met him actually." And man was it in the weirdest of circumstances.

"Ah." Pike hummed. "That explains it."

_Explains what?_

"Explains what?" Jim barked.

"He found you intriguing." A smile formed on Pike's face.

_So I've heard._

"I just came from another meeting and Spock was sitting in my office asking a million questions about you. I would have teased him further if he weren't so green already."

"When was this?" Jim put the chicken in the bowl full of salad and fruits. Pike accepted it and they both made their way to the table after Jim grabbed a cup of cold water.

"Don't worry, I didn't say anything embarrassing like how you tend to freeze in moments of nervousness, or how you hum 'Take on Me' when you're praying to not attack someone, or how …"

"I get it!"

Pike looked satisfied as he took his first bite. The man moaned like this was his first meal. Heck, it probably was. Jim sipped his water.

"So to answer your question, this was almost two week ago. It was right when you took the Kobayashi Maru."

_Two weeks?_

"You mean failed the Kobayashi Maru."

Pike shook his head. "Yes, but you caught his interest. I think he's threatened that you might pass it."

Jim froze. "He was there?"

"Of course he was." Pike admitted. He looked at Jim's flabbergasted expression and put the pieces together. "Son, he created the simulation."

.

.

.

##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##

**Bones, I finally found out how the bastard knew my name.**

**\- JTK**

##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##

"He what!?" Reema slammed the table at the famous little café near campus. The menu at the center of the table glitched up before it came back to life.

Jim groaned as he rubbed his temples. He couldn't freak out in front of Pike, but he sure as hell could now.

"He played me. I'm basically spilling my guts on how the stupid thing is rigged, and I'm saying it in front of the man who fucking made it!" His cheeks were flushed from embarrassment.

##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##

**You're not sending this to me on the comm the 'bastard' gave you ... right?**

**\- LM**

##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##

**No! And it's not customized yet.**

**\- JTK**

##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##

**'Yet' ... You have jokes.**

**Your situation is not that big of a mystery by the way.**

**He's a professor with the memory of an elephant. All it takes is one mention.**

**\- LM**

##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##

**But he mentioned me - to Pike. He was there when I took the KM test.**

**He made it!**

**\- JTK**

##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##

**After everything you said on Uhura's birthday, Mr. Spock still kept quiet?**

**\- LM**

##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##

****Apparently.** **

**\- JTK**

##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##

**Only you, Jim.**

**\- LM**

##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##

"You sure you want to take it again?" Reema hesitated. She sighed as she looked at the projected menu. She would click an option once she came to a decision. Too bad they were both distracted.

Jim nodded. The pressure to pass this test only increased. He was still tingled by the fact that he actually cared what the man thought of him. If he was going to do this, he had to give this his all. "Let's go over strategies." He answered. This was the whole point of them meeting.

##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##

**You said you'd meet up with Reema, right?**

**\- LM**

##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##

**With her now.**

**Why?**

**\- JTK**

##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##

**Tell her to be careful. Kim made it very clear that she's looking for her.**

**I have a decent idea on why…**

**Gaila's furious as we speak. Her and Friya got into it.**

**I'm too old for this...**

**\- LM**

##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##

Reema selected her drink and Jim chose his right after. They could get some ideas before they arrived. She assisted him the first time, and Jim always learned a couple things from her. "So last time, your right wing was annihilated within twelve minutes, which left you with thirty ships, right?"

"Yes, but I took down a whole lot with me. The first phase of the sequence was a complete illusion. I was eliminating so many. The numbers were rising. When I succeeded, the main ship was hiding in the back and I attacked it the whole time it made its way to my side. When it got close enough it opened its chamber, releasing more of the smaller ships. I didn't see it coming." Jim slunk his shoulders in defeat. That was the most discouraging moment of his academic career. "Everything I did didn't matter."

She quickly took out her PADD and placed it between her and Jim. The picture it displayed was of a wooden horse the size of a house.

"You see - the Greeks won the Trojan War because they invaded the City of Troy with this. Think of the Trojan Horse as the main hostile ship. They knew it could take the damage and still thrive, whereas your torpedoes would have eliminated the small ones inside, like the rest of them. You did get rid of the majority of the army before it decided to show itself."

Jim instantly saw the similarity. "I did, but I can't do the same. My ship's not big enough to hold the rest of my fleet, unlike the hostile army. Plus, surprise or not, it might do it again, and preparation is difficult considering our state by that phase. My options are limited here." He clarified

"But you can still protect yourself."

"How? The ship was strong enough to take out my shields because by the time it arrived, I was at forty percent."

"Increase your shields." She said in a confident manner. A teenage kid walked to the two and gave them their drinks. Reema greeted the boy and thanked him.

After the kid left, Jim faced Reema. She was grinning as she drank her latte and Jim didn't understand why. "How am I going to spontaneously increase my ship's power? Put fairy dust on it?" He joked in disdain. She was cooking something up, and Jim had a feeling he wouldn't like it.

"No." She put her drink down and rested her head on her palm. "You already have the needs to increase your shields, at least enough to make it through the battlefield and reach the main hostile ship. You may also take down the guarding ones on your excursion there."

Jim thought long and hard. There was no way to increase the ships power. Shields would be depleted before he could reach the hostile ship or vice versa. His fleet would be reduced to twenty percent … again. It would end in death. He twirled his coffee on the table. He was nettled by the predicament he was in.

"Listen, Jim." She folded her fingers together and moved closer. "Your ships could be your shields."

Jim imagined his ship in a cocoon of his smaller ones. He laughed at the notion. "I can't do that." He retorted. "There's no way. I'm killing them!"

"They would die anyways." She admitted, with no emotion. "At least this way, most of their army is defeated and you have one hundred percent shields when you reach the main one. You might have a fighting chance." She frowned when Jim became silent. "What's the purpose of the Kobayashi Maru?"

"It reveals the kind of Caption one could potentially become. Your true character can only be enabled through the direst of circumstances." Jim repeated the objective word for word. It was one of the first things he memorized when he joined Starfleet.

"And isn't sacrifice part of what being a Captain's all about?"

He didn't agree. "I don't want to be that kind of Captain." He would have elaborated, but was caught by glaring eyes.

Friya was slowly walking past their table and she made it clear on how she felt. Kim's new roommate scowled at Reema, and the redhead rolled her eyes in dismissal. Jim waved at her, but he received a hiss in response.

"I think there's something you should know, Reema." Jim began.

Reema interjected, "Gaila already told me. I can take care of myself. We're not a bunch of kids."

"This is not kid stuff." Jim disagreed. "They think you have something to do with Jarrell's disappearance."

She scoffed. "What disappearance? He ran away. He couldn't keep up with his classes, he was always fidgety and those stupid things he said about someone watching him. Now we have a fucking detective asking us shit? What the hell Jim?"

"You never believed him?" Jim grew curious.

"Kim needs to realize that Jarrell needed help. Yes, I use to be close to him, but he pushed me away. She's his sister. She should have known that something was going on with him. Her responsibility, not mines." She chugged the rest of her sugared down coffee. "And no Jim – I never believed him."

Friya disappeared from sight. Jim could feel the air changing.

Nothing would go back to normal, would it?

.

.

.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the plan of smaller ships forming a shield around the bigger one sounds familiar, that's because I totally stole it from Ender's Game.
> 
> The song mentioned was Take on Me by a-ha
> 
> Things are escalating ...
> 
> ~X
> 
> P.S - On a side note - FFVII ... *Evilly laughs in elation*


	15. NIGHT SEVEN - PART FOUR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Second last update of Night Seven you guys!  
> For everyone wondering, I completely changed the KM test to fit my story. It was totally not canon.  
> On another matter, I now have Pike and Reema on the hit-list. You guys have no limits! I love how every platonic relationship is questioned.  
> Send me more guesses!  
> On to the chapter …  
> ~X  
> Song: Tastey by La+ch (Not misspelled)

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NIGHT SEVEN - PART FOUR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##**

**Did I ever tell you how thankful I am?**

**Thank you so much for puking on me.**

**\- JTK**

**##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##**

**Please tell me you’re not high.**

**\- LM**

**##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##**

**I see things very clearly now.**

**\- JTK**

**##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##  
**

**That doesn’t answer my question.**

**\- LM**

**##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##**

**I’m not high.**

**I just love you.**

\- **JTK**

**##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##**

**How are you?**

**\- JTK**

**##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##  
**

**Great!**

**Considering that everyone thinks my brother deserted Starfleet!**

**\- KJ**

**##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##**

**Desertion?**

**What happened to keeping positive?**

**\- JTK**

**##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##  
**

**Optimism is for idiots, Jim.  
**

**\- KJ**

**##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##**

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

Jim analyzed all his relationships. When Det. Nathaniel asked if he had rejected, offended or ignored anyone, all he could think about was one person. He wasn’t horrible to this one person, except he could see how feelings could be hurt. He wanted to hit himself in the head because he should have thought of this before. Just because things were the way they were now, didn’t mean that there weren’t bumps on the way.

 

After Jim walked Reema to her building, he decided to visit Gaila. It wasn't that he missed her or anything. Random visitations became a habit between them. It's just that Jim knew Gaila had some troubles today and he also wanted to get some things off his chest.

When the door opened, she practically pounced on the blonde and crushed him with a long hug. He was a bit startled, but that didn't bother him. The last couple of days made Jim appreciate his friends even more, so he tightly hugged her back and buried his face between her neck and shoulder.

 

She noticed the extra affection and moved her head back. The position they were in made both of them look right in each others eyes. It was as if she sensed some change within Jim. He wasn't surprised when he cleared her throat and stepped back.

 

The worry Jim could see plastered on her face immediately switched into her usual smile. “You have no idea on how close I was to doing something I would regret!” She complained as she strolled inside her room, leaving the door open for Jim.

 

Her change in behavior showed Jim that she would ignore whatever it was that happened. “Now, that’s not the Gaila I know.” Jim replied, playing along.

 

“Well this Gaila, is irritated Jim! Kim and Friya used to be such great friends. Now they have the audacity to walk up to me and say such … lies! Can you believe it?” Gaila huffed and played with the ends of her long sleeves. “Friya’s a grown woman. She shouldn’t believe every little thing Kim spits out.”

 

Jim walked to Gaila’s bed and sat on the edge while Gaila paced from one end of the room to the other. “What exactly happened?” He was slightly confused on the situation. He wasn’t there after all. If Friya’s glare was anything to go by then it wouldn’t seem so far fetched to say that it could have got worse.

 

The Orion quickly sat next to Jim. “So I’m at the clinic, about to kidnap Christine for her break and in walks the evil duo.”

 

Jim snorted at Gaila’s dramatization.

 

“Kim asked for any updates on John Does when Leonard made it clear that she would be notified if there was any news.”

 

“Okay…”

 

“Then!” Her voice went up a few tempos. “Friya asks me where Reema is. How am I supposed to know, right? So I tell her ‘What’s it to you?’ then Kim rants about how Jarrell wasn’t messed up until he met Reema.”

 

Jim twitched. “They’re still going on about that?”

 

“Exactly! Christine says ‘What could this girl do? Kidnap the poor guy?’ and of course Kim glares at her. Turns out, Kim’s entertaining the idea that since Jarrell and Reema were so close, Reema would know of the places he would go or if she knew anything about Jarrell’s claims about some kind of stalker.”

 

“Reema would have told us if she believed him. She never saw the messages.”

 

“That was my point!” She huffed. “Friya thinks that Reema knows more than she’s leading on, and this is where I see red. What the fuck are they insinuating?!”

 

No matter what, the situation was growing into something that couldn’t be controlled. A student was missing, and there was no formal withdrawal or anything to show for it. “I sometimes think that introducing those two was a huge mistake.” Jim sighed. With the way things turned out, it was a huge mistake. The break-up caused a rift between everyone involved. Jim felt like they were split up, and he didn't like it one bit.

 

She nodded in agreement. “Remember when Reema just transferred here… completely antisocial.”

 

Jim chuckled at the memory. “She would examine your face when you said hi to her and walk away without a word.”

 

“You know, I didn’t like her at first. It’s as if she looked down at us.”

 

“You used to call her an android.”

 

“Because she never smiled. It took forever to make her laugh.”

 

“Courtesy to me.” Jim was proud of that moment.

 

She nudged him. “She wasn’t laughing with you. She was laughing at you!”

 

Jim rubbed his shoulder with a fake scowl. “Why do you hurt me so?”

 

When the carnival came to San Francisco, everyone took advantage of it. There wasn’t one student who didn’t go. Jim felt like he was brought back in time to his teenage years. When one of the clowns juggled eight balls, everyone was in awe. Of course Jim had to comment that it couldn’t be that hard.

 

Voila, this was how he ended up on his ass trying to juggle four. Reema was crouched to her knees in laughter that she eventually had to use Bones for support.

 

“Sometimes I wonder what she sees in us.” Gaila weakly smiled.

 

“She obviously saw a lot in Jarrell.”

 

“Relationships.” She snarled.

 

 Jim shifted in his seat. “Yeah...”

 

The air became cold, and Gaila’s gulp showed Jim that she felt it too.

 

Gaila opened her mouth and closed it up after a few moments. Her shoulders slunk and her lips were held in a stern line.

 

_SEE ME._

 

“Jim…” She began, but was interrupted.

 

Jim turned around so that they were face to face. He came here with a purpose and he would see it through. “Are you okay with how everything ended?”

 

She frowned. “Don’t get all sappy on me.” Typical Gaila - avoiding the emotional. She was worse than Jim.

 

“I mean it.” He insisted.

 

“No you don’t.” She tried to get up, except Jim’s pleading eyes made her pause halfway.

 

“Why don’t you want to talk about it?” He whispered. “We never did.”

 

She shook her head. “I don’t want to. It’s been two years. We were friends, then we fucked, now we’re friends again.” She shrugged. “What’s the problem?”

 

“You make it sound dirty.” Jim flinched.

 

She rolled her eyes. “Because that’s what flings are. They’re quick, hot and _dirty.”_

 

“Gaila.” He deadpanned.

 

She gave him the same look. “Jim.”

 

“Fine. You don’t have to say anything.”

 

She expressed her relief with a loud sigh. “Good.”

 

“So you’ll just have to listen.” The presence in his dream may not have been real, but it did have a point. All it wanted was acknowledgment - Acknowledgment that he failed to give Gaila. He may have showed it in his everyday behavior, but he had never said it. If Jim knew anything, it was that words held merit.

 

“I value you.” He blurted out.

 

Gaila avoided eye contact and stared at the pile of sheets at the corner of the room.

_I know this is abnormal. I know this is not right, but I see no other option. **You hurt me.**_

 

Jim continued because he refused to leave without expressing his thoughts. “You tell me anything and I’ll believe you without hesitation. Your quirky personality is sometimes the brightest thing in my day. I may not have been in love with you, but I do love you. Gaila, I see you. Don’t ever forget that.”

 

She turned back slowly and she used a finger to dab at her tear duct. She sniffed and tittered. “You’re not dying on me, are you?”

 

Jim snickered and helped wipe away the developing tear on her other eye. “Just stating the obvious.”

 

“Well your _obvious_ , made me emotional like a little girl. Shit, Jim.” She pushed him.

 

“I don’t want any animosity.” Jim said, trying to adjust his position so that he wouldn’t fall off the bed.

 

“There wasn’t.” She reassured.

 

Jim didn’t believe it, because the future was always uncertain in his eyes. “Well, ignoring what happened between us would probably get us one day.”

 

“We’re nothing like Jarrell and Reema. We’re good friends and we have had relationships since then.” She said, and then corrected herself. “Well I did, at least.”

 

“How is it with Sharukh?” He teased, ignoring the jibe. He wasn’t offended.

 

Her cheeks became a darker green. “It might be serious.” She admitted, and that was what Jim liked to hear. “Kevin told me that he’s having some housewarming. Sharukh’s coming along.”

 

Jim received the message too. He was glad that everyone would get together.

 

Then his heart skipped a beat at the thought.

 

Would _it_ be there?

 

_SEE ME._

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##**

**Thank you.**

**\- JTK**

**##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##**

**Am I correct in assuming that you will be keeping my gift?**

**\- S**

**##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##**

**Yes.**

**\- JTK**

**##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##**

**You are most welcome.**

**\- S**

 ##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##

“Good thing you came back. I’m about to hit the hay. Being an old man and all.” Pike smirked. The house was dark and the only light Jim could see was the one cast on Pike’s face from his PADD.

 

“I haven’t been here a full day and your habits are already rubbing off on me.” He flashed his teeth.

 

“That might actually be a good thing.” Pike retorted with a light chuckle.

 

Jim entered his room, stripped and retrieved some comfortable clothes to sleep in for the night. He still didn’t finish unpacking. The procrastination was going to bite him so he made a conscious decision to finish tomorrow. He opened the door and gave Pike a dissatisfied face. “Good night, geezer.”

 

Pike waved his PADD. “Night to you too.”

 

Jim closed the door and took out his comm. He opened the box on the short dresser and turned it on. He spent close to an hour transferring his information to the new device.

 

He shut off his old one and when the lady said “GREETINGS, MR. KIRK” he felt that she meant it this time.

 

He was seconds away from sending a mass text before he thought better of it. Instead, he just sent one.

 

##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##

**I’m going to take a guess and say that you’re awake.**

**-JTK**

**##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##**

He received a response within seconds.

**##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##**

**Hello, Jim.**

**Yes. I am currently awake.**

**\- S**

##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##

**I’m not disturbing anything, am I?**

**\- JTK**

**##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##**

Jim didn’t want to bother the Vulcan. He didn’t know the man’s schedule or anything.

While waiting for a response, he climbed into his bed and put the covers up to his waist.

**##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##**

**I suggested that you may contact me whenever you wished.**

**\- S**

**##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##  
**

He allowed himself to smile.

No one could see him anyways.

 ##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##

**You _italicized_ it. **

**I thought you were just being curious.**

**\- JTK**

**##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##**

**I only say things I mean.**

**Also, the use of emphasis is very effective amongst humans.**

**What do you wish to discuss?**

**\- S**

 ##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##

Jim had no clue. He knew that he just wanted to talk to Spock. That was all Jim could think about and he knew it would feel wrong to sleep without saying something.

Anything.

Spock was on his mind to a level he deemed abnormal. He would blame this on the recent discovery of Spock creating the KM test, but that would be a lie - A big, fat, obese lie. Jim thought about Spock prior, after and now. He should feel weird that they were texting in the dead of the night.

He bit the inside of his cheek and settled for something simple.

**##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##**

**What are you doing?**

**\- JTK**

**##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##**

And extremely cliché.

**##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##**

**I was meditating.**

**\- S**

**##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##**

Didn’t Spock just mention that Jim wasn’t distracting him?

Could this man get more confusing?

 ##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##

**Sorry.**

**\- JTK**

**##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##**

 

It was all he could come up with it.

Very smooth.

**##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##**

**I am not referring to you as an interruption.**

**Someone has recently moved next door.**

**So far, I hear “We will rock you.” on repeat.**

**\- S**

**##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##**

Jim blurted out a loud laugh, then covered his mouth at his spontaneous outburst. He let his head rest on the wooden headboard and shut his eyes. He could see Spock with an arched eyebrow, trying to keep calm.

On a side note, what did Vulcans wear while meditating?

**##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##**

**I can’t believe your neighbor is blasting QUEEN!**

**\- JTK**

**##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##**

**Queen?**

**The vocalist is male, Jim.**

**At least I assume so.**

**\- S**

**##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##**

Oh, this was too glorious for words.

 ##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##

**This neighbor might teach you a thing or two about pop-culture.**

**\- JTK**

**##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##**

**You believe this to be beneficial?**

**\- S**

**##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##**

If Spock only knew …

**##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##**

**You have no idea.**

**\- JTK**

**##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##**

**.**

**.**

**.**

It took two minutes for Jim to reconsider his text. He didn’t offend Spock or anything. He hoped not. Jim shook his head. He was looking too much into things. Two minutes turned into four. Once it reached six, Jim felt the device vibrate.

_INCOMING CALL_

 

Jim was internally freaking out. It was a couple minutes past midnight.

Did this count as a booty call?

 

“Hello?” Jim whispered. Pike was a few steps away.

 

_“I apologize for the delay. I was getting dressed.”_

 

“Oh, you’re heading to bed then.”

 

He deliberately tried to not sound disappointed.

The song in the background was faint, but evident.

Imagine Spock having to deal with that …

 

_“No. I am going to greet my new neighbor.”_

 

“Spock!” Jim shut his mouth again. He heard a couple footsteps outside, and each one became more faded.

 

_“It is common courtesy, is it not? I do not wish to fail in my neighborly duties.”_

 

Okay. This man was funny. If he heard anyone say otherwise, Jim would throw a fit.

On Jim’s side, the footsteps went away and he heard a door shut. Pike must have entered his room.

 

“Does your neighborly duty include telling him or her to shut up?”

 

Jim knew Spock opened the door leading outside when the faint music blared through his comm. He could visualize Spock walking outside of the house with a determined expression.

 

 _“Possibly.”_ Spock admitted.

 

Jim wiped his face and sighed. “Oh my God.”

_“Excuse me?”_

“Why don’t you call me back when you have fulfilled your duties.”

_“I do not believe it will take long. I wish for you to remain on the line, unless -”_

Jim sucked on his bottom lip. “It’s no problem. Sure, I’ll stay.”

 

The music got louder and when it stopped increasing, he guessed that Spock reached his destination.

_“I will be with you shortly.”_

“Okay.”

 

It took a couple moments for another voice to break through.

 

_“Hey! How can I help you dude?”_

_“Evening. My name is Spock and I reside in the house next door.”_

_“Ohh! You’re my neighbor. Cool! Want to come in?”_

Jim recognized the voice. He refused to believe it. “Spock?”

 

_“Let me offer you some drinks or something. I make the best!”_

_“That will not be necessary. I merely ask that you – “_

“Spock!” Jim yelled through his device. Whispers be damned. Was Spock hiding the comm behind his back or something?

 

_“Excuse me. Yes, Jim?”_

 

“Put the guy on the phone please?”

 

_“What do you plan on – “_

 

“I think I can help you out. Just do it, please.” Jim urged Spock.

 

Spock must have obliged, because the next thing Jim heard was _, “Uh, hello?”_

 

The familiar voice was now clear. It was undeniable proof that he was right. 

“Kevin?”

_“Jimmy!!”_

Jim couldn’t close his mouth.

 

What the ever-loving fuck?

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next : NIGHT SEVEN – PART FIVE  
> Yes, Jim and Gaila had a thing. It’s over – don’t worry – this is a Spirk story.  
> For the record, I do not own QUEEN – That level of awesomeness has yet to be reached.  
> ~X


	16. NIGHT SEVEN - PART FIVE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Here is an update for you guys! After I finished, I realized that this was more like crack than a thriller. I believe that we all need moments like this when reading something that has a creepy unknown outcome.
> 
> Warning: Kevin.
> 
> Song: Ghosts by Mystery Skulls
> 
> ~X
> 
> PS. I'm sorry if I offend any vegetarians/vegans.
> 
> Blame Kevin.

 

_._

_._

_._

** NIGHT SEVEN – PART FIVE **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Out of all the people that had to move next to Spock. Out of everyone on this damned planet.

Jim breathed in. He would play it cool.

"Hey, Kevin." He forced out.

_"Awesome! You're friends with my neighbor. Oh, hey Spock! Can I call you Spock? It's either that or Spocky."_

The blonde on the other end smacked his face. Granted, Jim loved Kevin, but he sometimes needed space.

This was why.

_"I'm Kevin, by the way. Pleasure to meet you, yadayada. Stupid formalities, am I right?! So anyways, you're totally invited to my housewarming! So you don't drink? Does that mean you don't smoke either … oh shit, you're not vegan are you? 'Cuz that really, reealllyyy sucks. I don't need to give you a lecture on the natural order of things, right? I guarantee that there won't be any rabbit food at my party."_

Jim wanted to drown into his blankets. If his blankets became water, dragging him into the oceanic abyss, he wouldn't fight it. He would willingly be engulfed by the airless darkness, never to resurface to face this embarrassment.

"Kevin!"

_"Oh, Jimmy! Your friend is soooo cool. He's just standing there listening to me, unlike you guys always telling me to shut up. He came to say hi to me like a good neighbor whereas you're a bad friend for never checking up on me. Jarrell's dumbass went MIA on me too! It's like 'avoid Kevin week'. What did I do to you, man? Oh it must be that guy, right? I swear you ran away with that creepy yet mysterious dude, dressed like he was a member of the freakin' organization thirteen!"_

At this point Jim had his pupils at the back of his head. If he was feeling like this, he could only imagine Spock.

"He came over to tell you to turn off your music, Kevin. Spock couldn't meditate and now you're hogging his comm!"

_"Oh."_

Jim sighed. It was over.

_"Whoa! Dude, I like had no idea. You see my right ear is basically busted. It's a curse and a blessing. This is why I can tolerate my workplace for hours on end. I work at a nightclub you see, unless I'm fixing broken crafts and stuff. I would tell you how my right ear became useless, but that's just bringing up some really bad stuff about my childhood. It's like some really dark shit, dude. Wow, you're such a great listener. I'm so happy you're my neighbor. Jimmy, your friend is so nice!"_

Why wasn't Spock saying anything!?

"Kevin."

Jim was ignored because the guy kept talking to Spock.

_"I was soo nervous of moving down here, ya know? It's enrollment season at the Academy and I actually wanna join. Crazy me right? I use to hate Starfleet, now I think I might become an engineer. Doesn't sound so bad. I can work on ships now!"_

More like talking AT Spock.

"Kevin!"

_"Shit, shit, shit – I'm doing it again, aren't I?"_

"You know you are."

_"I'm so sorry, Spock. You got the bad side of the deal. I'll dim down on the QUEEN okay? …. Uh – Jimmy? I think your friend is frozen."_

Jim wasn't in the least bit surprised. At least he had years to get use to Kevin. "I think you've driven the Vulcan to a frozen stupor."

_"Vulcan? Oh, damn. His ears? His ears man! May I call him pointy?"_

"You may not."

 _"Fine."_ Kevin whined.

"And just so you're aware, he's the man in the hoodie. He knows you and where you work and stuff. Don't bother with - " Somehow he would regret telling Kevin that.

 _"Dude, you totally scared that Hank guy!"_ Kevin yelled at Spock.

"Kevin…" Jim warned.

_"So you're screwing a Vulcan, Jim? Vulcans can be gay … or bi? I didn't think they knew what that was. Spocky, isn't that like illogical for you guys, considering the whole reproduction thingy?"_

Jim twitched. Holy – Kevin had a point!

"Does everyone think I pounced him?" Jim was on the verge of freaking out in Pike's house.

 _"You disappeared with him and never came back. Duh! What am I supposed to think? It's either that or he killed you. I was expecting a body on the 8am news, cause Lord knows you've been ignoring every guy since … well you know. Ew."_ Kevin deadpanned, like it was the most obvious thing in this conversation.

"Do I sound dead, Kevin?" And the regret ensued.

_"Don't be coy with me. Why do you think I chose the other option? Good choice. Anyhow, anyone ever tell you that you're extremely attractive, Spocky? My mom always told me to give credit where credit is due, and dude, you are smokin' – "_

"Kevin!"

_"'Cuz Jimmy here hasn't been with a dude in forever. Like foreverzzzz!"_

He couldn't sink further into the mattress. What was worse is that Spock wasn't even trying to save him from this. Jim pinched his nose until it became red.

"If you don't shut up, you'll be the body showing up on the 8am news."

Kevin nervously laughed. _"Oh, right. Night then dude! Sorry Spocky. Here's your comm back. Nice meeting you. You were totally badass that night, just so you know. I would shake your hand, but I have some common sense, despite what people believe."_

Jim heard the door shut. There was no sound on the other end and Jim was beginning to grow worried.

"Spock?"

Still nothing.

"I know you're there."

 _"Analyzing, memorizing or absorbing a vast amount of information has never been a complicated task for me. I never thought it would be."_ Spock finally said _. "I was incorrect."_

"Why didn't you save me?" Jim accused while trying to hide a chuckle. A part of him wished that he could see Spock's face.

_"I was under the impression that he was your friend, and I also recognized him the moment he opened his door. I believed that you would control the situation in a timely manner."_

"Liar."

_"I do not lie."_

"You're omitting."

_"I admit that I learned a considerable amount during Kevin's endless monologue."_

"Told you!" Jim ended up laughing. This was their first call, and it was just as a disaster as their first meeting. He had a feeling that this would be their regular track record. "Kevin thinks you're a good listener. He didn't offend you or anything, right?" God, he hoped not.

_"He was not being deliberately offensive so I found no offense. You can clarify borders with him yourself."_

Oh, he would. "But you froze!"

_"I did not freeze, Jim."_

"Then what were you doing? Observing?"

_"I was fascinated. The amount of unnecessary detail he implemented into a simple greeting was anomalous. I might even say perplexing. That is a term I rarely use."_

"I'm sure." He shook his head. "At least I don't hear the music anymore. You might get some sleep after all." Jim covered his yawn.

_"It appears that you are fatigued. We might have to disconn – "_

Jim sat up immediately _._ "Naaah. I'm fine, don't worry about me."

_"I find that to be a challenging task considering."_

Jim's heart skipped a beat. "Why is that?" He finally got around to saying it. "You've helped me so much. Do you want something in return?"

_"When have I given you the impression that my actions would have to be reciprocated or awarded?"_

"You haven't, but nothing's for free in this world."

_"I would normally agree however, this is not the case."_

"I find that hard to believe." He mumbled.

 _"I do not know how else to convince you."_ Spock almost sounded defeated, and Jim did that.

He sighed _._ "Alright. My mind is going to have to get use to the fact that there are still good people in this world."

_"I hope it adapts to the concept quickly."_

A smile broke out on Jim's face. He felt like a teenager. "You just want me to like you." He teased.

_"Possibly."_

A shiver flowed up Jim's body, momentarily inhibiting any movement. Stupid Kevin was right. He hasn't been with a man forever, and here he was, mixing up Spock's words. "Like friends?" He chocked out. He knew that's what Spock meant.

A part of him wanted to be wrong.

Stupid Kevin.

 _"Yes."_ There was a sense of doubt in Spock's tone, or maybe Jim was looking too deeply into things.

The blonde exhaled the breath he didn't know he was holding. He put his head on the pillow and closed his eyes. "You stood up to a persistent cadet, all for someone you didn't know. You saved me from crazy rednecks then let me sleep in your bed. Let's not mention the device I'm using to talk to you now. I think a friendship was forged on the way, don't you?"

_"I agree."_

"But here's one thing that's been bothering me?"

_"What might that be?"_

_"_ You created the Kobayashi Maru, but you didn't tell me when I ranted like an idiot." Jim raked his fingers through his hair. "Yes, I found out. Were you laughing at me or something? Did you find it amusing or something."

_"There were no harmful intentions with my actions. Your theory that the simulation was assembled for automatic failure intrigued me. I did not conceal my involvement for senseless amusement."_

"You were just observing."

_"Precisely."_

"People find that creepy, Spock. It's not intriguing. Plus, Why is Pike telling me that you found me intriguing?" Jim avoided mentioning Det. Nathaniel's involvement in this one. "Pike told me that after my Kobayashi Maru test, you asked about me?"

_"Indeed I did however, I believed our conversation to be in confidence."_

"He didn't seem to think so." Pike would definitely hear about this now. "So how did I catch your interest when I failed?"

Epically failed.

_"It was not the failure that caught my interest. It was how you failed."_

"I got blown up. I know I didn't last the longest either." Heck, everyone talked. Statistics were hidden, but they were shared through mouth anyways. There were others that did better.

_"With your sacrifice – "_

Jim squinted in the dark room. "Sacrifice? I was torn to pieces! Were you there?"

 _"With your sacrifice – "_ Spock repeated with no acknowledgment of Jim's question. _"You gave three of the last surviving ships the opportunity to retreat."_

Oh _._

"What choice was there? I'm not a fool. I was going to die. I just decided which way to go down."

_"I found it admirable."_

"No one else did that?"

_"With every applicant, one hundred percent of the army perished, leaving them the last standing. You were the only one to consider the life of the others."_

"You're kidding." It just seemed like the human thing to do. To hear that no one else did it was shocking, if not deeply worrying.

Jim had no idea what to think of that. Everyone was patting his back and telling him that he did his best. Everyone made it his or her job to inform him that no one else had passed it so he didn't have to worry. Everyone stood up and shook his hand. Another failure. Instead of reaching his goal, he left the room a statistic.

Now here he was, talking to the man who created the very thing that made him sulk for days, and he was being told that his actions were _admirable._

_"Jim?"_

He didn't know what to do with that. Jim was stressing himself out so that he could pass in his next attempt. After his discovery, he wanted to earn respect, and he just found out that it was already earned.

_"Jim?"_

"Sorry, that just threw me off." He shook his head. Maybe this martyr mentality was just a Kirk thing.

 _"Ah, I see."_ Spock breathed out _. "Before I disconnect the call, I have another matter to discuss?"_

"What might that be?" He was happy to move the conversation along.

_"With your new number, I suggest that you give it to one person a day. Nathaniel and I believe that this will aid on our attempts to discovering the identity of the person harassing you."_

"So you basically want me to weed out my social circle for any crazy stalkers."

_"I prefer to call it a process of elimination."_

He sucked in his lips to hold in his laugh. He tried so hard to not look like a giggling fool. He was NOT a giggling fool. Did Spock realize that he was talking about people and not some basic addition method to solving systems of equations?

"Process of … I swear, I'm calling you funny man forever."

 _"Jim …"_ Spock warned with the same tone Jim used on Kevin.

"I officially dub you funny man." He teased further, not caring at all.

_"I believe this call is over – "_

"No!" Jim yelped. "Don't leave me!"

_"Will you ever refer to me with that derogatory term again?"_

"No. Never again." Jim swore. "Who said it was derogatory?"

_"Vulcans are not funny."_

"Fine then. Scouts honor." He raised his hand in the dark room, like it would somehow make a difference.

It took a couple moments, but Spock eventually answered. _"I am amenable to the continuation of this call – "_

"You don't play fair."

_"The common expression is 'putting my foot down'."_

"Consider it put down." Jim huffed. He heard a loud whistle on the other end. The noise grew louder. He thought it would stop but instead, Jim had to take his device a couple inches away from his ear. "The hell?"

_"My tea is ready."_

"Are you sick or something?" Jim asked. He remembered the tea on the stove during his stay there. Spock didn't sound like his throat was sore.

_"Tea is a part of my daily diet, similar to how you indulge in coffee on a regular basis."_

"You must really like tea if you're putting it on the same pedestal as coffee. Hey, are we still on for that cooking lesson? I can't survive on noodles when Pike leaves on Tuesday. He doesn't have a replicator either."

_"Does your schedule leave enough room for such extracurriculars?"_

"I'm not going to study group anymore, Spock. Walking around campus in the dead of the night does not sound like a good idea right now. So yeah, I have the time."

_"We could incorporate your studies with the cooking lessons."_

He liked the idea of that, and for once he didn't push Spock away. "And chess?" Jim urged instead.

_"You play?"_

"Yeah…" He scratched the back of his neck. Jim would have told Spock earlier if he wasn't so distracted with what the Vulcan was wearing… or how he smelled. "Didn't think to mention it since my mind was occupied with the impending police report."

_"Hmm, a new opponent. Do you deem yourself worthy?"_

His jaw dropped. "Hell yes I am!"

_"I feel compelled to inform you that the last student to challenge me only lasted four point seven minutes."_

"One. I'm not your student." Jim was puzzled that the man could taunt him like this. "Two. You might actually be surprised, shocked even."

_"That is something I have yet to experience."_

Another yawn kicked in. "It seems that I'll be the first one to show you how that feels."

_"Indeed you might. The future is never certain."_

"Precisely." He whispered, his eyelids becoming heavy.

 _"Precisely."_ Spock repeated.

The voice was so soothing, Jim got lost in it. He wasn't one to make new friends. He was always stuck with the same people. It was safe that way. Every time he tried to add new people in his life, they screwed him over. He had Gaila, Bones and Uhura. He also had a close bond with Kevin. He thought that was all he needed.

Now, looking back, he had actually made progress. Considering Reema as a friend use to be a challenge. Now Sulu and Chekov were likely to join in. He could definitely get use to them. Gaila introduced him to the siblings, Kim and Jarrell two years back.

The rest were just decent acquaintances.

Now, Spock …

Jim was barely aware of his surroundings.

His eyes were shut.

"Why are you so nice to me?" He mumbled.

Jim never received an answer.

He was already sleeping.

For the first time in days, Jim didn't worry about any messages. He slept like he was taken back in time. He finally felt safe and the one message he received didn't bring dread nor fear, only comfort.

.

.

.

**##=##=##=##=##=##=##=#**

**Goodnight Jim.**

**\- S**

**##=##=##=##=##=##=##=#**

.

.

.

  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you guys got the Kingdom Hearts reference, then we are officially best friends.
> 
> Yes, you!
> 
> Buddies for life!
> 
> You shall not escape me!
> 
> Lol, thanks for the support everyone.
> 
> :P
> 
> ~X


	17. NIGHT SEVEN - PART SIX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys. I decided to do a little UNKNOWN POV.
> 
> It’s not much by a long slide. I don’t want to reveal too much.
> 
> I should get the next chapter up by tomorrow.
> 
> Warning: Graphic violence & intense creepiness.
> 
> Song: Between Two Points by Glitch Mob.

  


* * *

.

.

.

**NIGHT SEVEN – PART SIX**

.

.

.

 

It entered its room and placed the container of blood carefully in the corner. After a couple breaths, it smashed everything in its presence. It was so close, yet so far. So close and yet – If only it could caress that skin. Smell that hair. Hold him so that it didn’t know where one limb began and ended.

It screamed some more with a shiver, covering its face with blood stained hands. Tonight should have satisfied its urges. This evil compulsion should have subsided. Tonight should have given it more time on its internal clock.

The dying man failed to SEE. It just wanted to be seen! The screams he created didn’t fill its emptiness.

One stab - nothing.

Two stabs – nothing.

Piercing those eyeballs – nothing at all!

Even when it did the one thing it knew would bring it pleasure ... and nothing. Ripping those eyes out didn't contain the usual euphoria. In the end, it just strangled him to put it out of its misery. It would have sliced his throat, but it needed to retrieve the blood. Can't have it all spilling out now can it.

Tonight was useless. The emptiness still remained.

It hated that it had this compulsion. It always acted complete to fit in - Useless emotions on a daily basis. It used to be such a struggle to keep up, but now it was irritating. It guessed that it should be thankful for dealing with only that.

Tonight was different. It was supposed to be perfect. It was to supposed eliminate its urges, and then meet up with its beloved.

This was not the case.

James left.

No more gazing at perfection at late hours. James wasn’t there walking home. James wasn’t at campus all day. It needed more than what it received! Anger and love were the only things it knew.

It growled like a feral animal, turned around and swiped all the material off the table. They crashed to the floor, creating a clash of different noises.

There was one thing that could calm it down.

It then opened the cabinet where there were rows of prescribed medicine. It hated how they laughed. Pills used to control its life.

No.

It snarled and dumped them in the toilet, watching them go down the swirl of water leading them to another location. They were only collecting dust anyways.

It felt so free without the toxins fighting with its very cells for dominance within its body. No, this was just a momentary lapse. It finally felt like a person for the first time in years. Why give that up? No more bitches in white, feeding it pharmaceutical evils.

No more restrictions with fully scheduled days.

No more reprimand.

No more clicks of pen on paper, determining its life.

No more punishments.

No more white rooms.

No more screaming out, begging for company.

No more looking into the mirror, scratching its face out in a drugged stupor.

No more.

But it had to calm down. It marched out of the restroom and stared at the custom designed wall. It began this new habit of sticking photographs on the wall for easy viewing. The task alone of pinning them together was so therapeutic. It slowly inhaled in front of the images. It sat down and crossed its legs on the floor. As it observed the thirty sets of blue, beautiful, celestial eyes, it finally calmed down. It would one day look at those eyes and finally see the love that it deserved reflected right back. The other times it felt love like this, it ended up being such a failure.

Was it not compatible?

Did no one love it?

No – everything was in motion. James would be the success it craved. It felt a sense of inevitability with James.

Perfect, perfect James.

It stripped of its clothes and entered the shower. It turned on the water and didn’t bother to increase the temperature. Its naked body leaned on the cold tiled wall and slid down in fetal position. The water became tinted with red as it traveled down the drain.

It just wanted to experience love.

Why was completion so hard to reach?

.

.

.

**##=##=##=##=##=##=##=#**

**Were you told that I was mentally ill, unstable and/or possessive?**

**Did they make it sound like you were my _prey?_ **

**Do you honestly believe that I could harm you? Who could love you more than me?**

**Look closely around you.**

**When the Fox hears the Rabbit scream he comes a-runnin', but not to help.**

**Do not become the Rabbit.**

**##=##=##=##=##=##=##=#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “When the Fox hears the Rabbit scream he comes a-runnin', but not to help.” - Thomas Harris
> 
> Obviously Jim didn’t receive the message since his old device is shut off. It’s not fully deactivated though.
> 
> ~X


	18. NIGHT EIGHT - PART ONE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys. You guys. You guys.
> 
> I'm literally posting this in a dress, full makeup and everything.
> 
> I'm minutes from going to the venue where my sister is having her wedding! We've been planning this for eternity, and in my stupid culture we have like three parties beforehand. It's insane! It feels weird that this journey is ending.
> 
> It's ending!
> 
> Plus, she's all like "I get to get married, and the whole country can enjoy the same right that I have now! Boom!" LMAO.
> 
> I love you all,
> 
> ~X
> 
> Warning: Sorry Batman Lovers (Blame Chekov)
> 
> Song: Echos – Save You.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

** NIGHT EIGHT - PART ONE **

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

"Is there anything else I can get you? Our menus are kind of glitched with there being so many customers."

The man at the table closed his folder and crossed one leg over the other. He moved his rectangle shaped glasses up with his index finger and scrunched his nose. It was too noisy and the smell of desserts and coffee irritated his senses. It was enrollment season, so he at least blended in easily. He always watched his assigned targets from afar however; this day gave him the opportunity to do his job more properly.

"That will be all. Thank you." He didn't look up to acknowledge the blonde preppy waitress by his side.

"No problem." She blushed. The campus café was full. Actually, it was over capacity. She had multiple customers to deal with, but she didn't move an inch. She opened her mouth a couple times and he could almost roll his eyes.

"Out with it." He said in his deep voice.

"Oh, it's just that some of my staff and I are wondering, what's your ethnicity?" She stuttered a bit. "I know it sounds stupid since we have other species here, except my staff and I can't point it out and your hair is really long and thick. Is it naturally that dark or did you dye it?"

For the first time since his arrival, he looked to his right and took in her appearance. As he suspected, her cheeks were flushed. Her strawberry hair stopped at her breasts and he noticed that his was indeed longer. There was another waitress staring at them, probably waiting for her answer.

Damn, he was trying to not get any attention.

"I'm originally from Brazil. And yes, my hair is natural. I'm just too lazy to get some scissors." He gave her his best smile and she sucked it right in.

"Alright. Hope I didn't offend. That's the last thing I want to do, besides embarrassing myself… which I just did."

Her reaction brought up an honest laugh from him. "You have nothing to worry about. It was just curiosity." He reassured her.

"Right." She then skipped away when a man in uniform called for her.

He put a finger in the collar of his black turtle-neck to loosen it up, and then took a sip of his coffee. It was not the best but it was tolerable.

After a couple seconds of scanning the swarming cadets and potential cadets in his view, he noticed two people with trench coats sitting on a bench. He recognized only one of them instantly, and that was the man currently glaring at him. The man then smiled at the lady next to him, flashing his fake white teeth and excused himself. Once the man was alone, he took out his comm.

As he continued to drink his coffee, he wasn't surprised that the man was calling him. He moved some of the black strands away from his ear and picked up. "Hello, Nathaniel." He said, looking right at the detective.

Nathaniel didn't waste time with proper greetings and small talk. "What the _fuck_ are you doing here, Raul?"

"I'm on a job." He answered, not surprised at Nathaniel's tone. He lifted up his coffee to further taunt the detective.

Nathaniel did not look amused in the slightest. "Funny, so am I."

"Someone threaten your dear ambassador again, or is LA not to your tastes?" Raul smirked so Nathaniel could see.

The detective looked around before he spoke. "Who hired you this time?"

"Now you know I can't say, especially when I'm getting paid quite a decent sum. I am called a 'private' investigator for a reason." As he said it, he noticed Nathaniel walking towards the café. "Don't approach me Nathaniel. You know I can disappear faster than you can blink."

Nathaniel halted in his movements and snarled. "Why are you near Starfleet?"

"If the information I gathered is correct, and it always is, then my target should be here." His target was an intelligent, sneaky one. Who knew that his search would have landed him anywhere here? It was hiding in plane sight and that annoyed the hell out of Raul.

He would never tell his client, but this became personal. No one messed with his hundred percent success rate. He underestimated his target. He should have known since it had nothing to do but think of its escape while in containment.

Nathaniel tsked. "Who's your target this time? Your cryptic-ness may get all the ladies, but it doesn't work with me."

Raul tilted his head and smiled. "Why not an exchange then?"

"Now you know I can't say." Nathaniel mocked.

"Well, I came across some interesting information. Something about a body." Raul enjoyed Nathaniel's flipped expression. "I believe eyes were a prime topic. Let's not forget the blood, or the lack of it." He flashed his teeth. "Very interesting indeed, Nathaniel."

The detective wiped his face and shook his head in what Raul probably guessed was disappointment. Raul already warned Nathaniel years ago that he allowed too much access to a crime scene - Too many specialists in one place in a little space of time. Uniform didn't translate to trust. He would know. He used to be one.

"Explain your involvement." Nathaniel settled. "We didn't officially ID the body yet, so why the Academy?"

"Who says I don't want to join Starfleet? Sounds like fun." He teased. Raul saw Nathaniel losing his composure and heard the heavy breathing on his ear. "Let's just say that my target has a thing for killing in such a unique fashion." He continued.

Nathaniel kept shaking his index finger. "You. You're not going to tell me anything, are you?"

"My client only wants to retrieve the target. Not see it go to prison."

"You've sunk so low Raul."

"My bank account doesn't seem to agree."

Nathaniel hissed. "Fuck."

"I'm afraid we did that already." Raul hung up and left his seat, disappearing into the crowd before Nathaniel could have the opportunity to catch up.

**.**

**.**

_**.** _

_**(11)** MISSED CALLS_

_**(7)** NEW AUDIO NOTIFICATIONS_

**Gaila:** _Jim … you may not want to come to campus today. Just stay home, would you?_

 **Gaila:** _Jim. Jim. Jim. Jimmy?_

 **Reema:** _Mr. Chang is not pleased with you. Get your ass down here, and answer your messages! Shit, he's looking at me. Bye._

 **Gaila** : _I would love it if you picked up._

 **Gaila:** _I've been calling like a nagging neglected wife. I have to tell you something! Where are you?_

 **Leonard:** _Did you set up the new comm, 'cause you're not answering kid._

 **Gaila:** _James Tiberius Kirk! Sulu and Reema said you're not in class. Are you trying to pull a Jarrell on me?!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Did I embarrass you that much to the point that you're now ignoring me? I can't find you, and I'm here. Maybe you're in class - idk.**

**Anyhow, my tour is almost over. The second one doesn't begin for a while. I can get use to this dude.**

**Ooooh I see Spocky! Is he a student? I'll ask Uhura since she's right next to him. Seriously, she's the prettiest person in this whole place.**

**Do I approach her?**

**Think she can give me a private tour herself?**

**Help a brother out man!**

\- **KR**

##=##=##=##=##=##=##=#

**Sulu doesn't know where you are.**

**I don't know where you are.**

**Leonard's clueless.**

**You weren't in your room this morning. You're late!**

\- **RG**

##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##

**Morning Jim.**

**Bit of advice - come to class.**

**\- HS**

##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##

**WHERE ARE YOU?**

**\- RG**

##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##

**Congratulations!**

**You're the first person to have my new number Bones.**

**PS. Don't share it yet.**

**PSS. Don't ask why.**

**PSSS. It felt weird knowing that you weren't going to bang the restroom door this morning.**

**Does this count as being homesick?**

\- **JTK**

##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##

**I'm honored to be the first to keep up with your nonsense.**

**Meet up with me later. Enrollment season is taking a toll and I need a break.**

**Too many kids.**

**"PS" I think I saw Kevin.**

**"PSS" Get to class!**

\- **LM**

##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jim has had better days. Waking up to discover that he fell asleep on the line was not a good way to start it. The thing with having his usual routine interrupted meant that one could easily forget the little things. Things like setting up the alarm clock. Things like leaving your PADD on your bed, only to forget it because there was a huge living room between the bedroom and the door. Things like leaving the Student ID on the shelf.

He walked a whole block away from the house before he slightly lifted up his satchel and noticed that it wasn't as heavy as it used to be. He sprinted back to Pike's house and the security didn't beep when he opened the door. Pike sat at the table, eating an apple with Jim's PADD lying there in front of him. Pike must have retrieved it from Jim's room and put it there.

"You could have told me." Jim whined at the man who was obviously expecting him back.

"You run too fast." Pike took another bite with a smirk. "This old man couldn't imagine keeping up." He said, using Jim's words against him. "Not that I'm a Captain or anything. It's not like I take physical tests every year. Nope. Just an old man, eating his breakfast."

Jim couldn't look daggers at Pike, no matter how much he wanted to. He dug himself that hole. The Captain wouldn't let Jim's comment down, ever. He huffed and grabbed his PADD. He left the house without putting in the code since Pike was still inside.

Too bad he had to come back because he was missing his student card. He turned around and opened the door again with a rigid face. He scowled when Pike stood there with card in hand, apple half finished.

"This is a scary routine." Jim uttered, snatching his ID.

Pike arched a brow. "I wouldn't be surprised if we were married in a past life."

"Don't jinx our souls." He said, horrified at the idea.

"Wouldn't dream of it. Now scat!" Pike shooed Jim away like an insect and the blonde made his way out, this time not coming back.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**##=##=##=##=##=##=##=#**

**Morning Spock.**

**Answer me this one thing.**

**Do I snore?**

\- **JTK**

##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##

**Morning Jim.**

**Have you considered that you may have sleep apnea?**

\- **S**

##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##

**It was that bad?**

\- **JTK**

##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##

**It could have been considerably worse.**

\- **S**

##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##

**It was bad.**

**Don't sugarcoat it.**

\- **JTK**

##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jim has had better days. Walking into Mr. Chang's class was a disaster. The professor deliberately stopped his lesson and only continued once Jim was seated. It was one of the longest walks of his life.

"Did you lose your comm?" Reema whispered with a hint of anger. Today wasn't Reema's day.

Too bad it wasn't Jim's either. "Alarm didn't do its job."

"That's its only job." She snapped while scrolling her PADD.

Jim couldn't agree more. "Exactly."

Below them, Sulu looked up and gave Jim a look that said 'You're-an-idiot-Jim.' The blonde shrugged.

What more could he do?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jim has had better days. After two and a half hours of rigorous review, Sulu met up with Reema and Jim.

The place was packed because it was the first day of enrollments. They practically had to squeeze through people. Tours were being given, clueless citizens walked around with brochures, and this was the only time of the year when Jim could see more colors on campus besides the typical fusion of red and grey.

At one end of the room, the sight dumbfounded the blonde. Chekov was surrounded by a bunch of non-Starfleet men and women, waylaying him with questions. One of them had her hands buried in Chekov's hair. The kid's shoulders were so tense, Jim could see it from where he stood. If he walked closer, he probably would have heard the bones scrape each other.

Sulu was better than both of them. He actually excused himself to save the kid, unlike Jim and Reema who were clinging to each other in laughter.

"That is adorable!" Reema squealed.

Chekov heard her as he made his way behind the man who saved him. "It vas an ambuscade!"

The way Chekov tried to look threatening made Jim laugh some more.

"Bones told me to put a brown bag over my head once. I pass that advice on to you, young one. Especially during this dire time of enrollment season." Jim teased. "I should have warned you, the non-Starfleet personnel are coming." He said in a deep theatrical voice.

Sulu, who kept a straight face, ended up chuckling. Chekov didn't hesitate to punch Sulu's shoulder. "Ouch!" Sulu complained while rubbing the new injury.

Chekov sulked. "It is like my first day here all over again. Zey think zat I wear da uniform for fun, or zat I have a sibling here or something. Zis is not dress-up. I am Starfleet!" His hands were in fists as he frowned.

Reema stopped her chuckles and gave the kid a hug. "There, there." She said as she patted his back.

"Statistically you'll be more successful than all the people who enroll today." Jim gave Chekov some words of encouragement. "They will all call you sir, Commander or Captain. Heck, even Admiral. There will be no hair rubbing. No matter how perfect your curls are." Jim then tussled Chekov's hair, which made the kid smile as he held Reema.

"Yo!" A loud voice interrupted all their thoughts.

All heads snapped to the right. Kevin stood there in a black T-Shirt with a grey bat shaped logo plastered on the middle. He ran in his dark denim jeans and hugged the hell out of Jim. "I've been trying to hit you up forever!" Kevin blurted out. He then whispered in Jim's ear. "You didn't tell me Spocky was a _professor."_ It was only audible to Jim.

"Didn't seem like a good idea at the time." Jim explained with a shrug.

"That's kind of kinky, Jim." Kevin winked. "Who knew you had it in ya!"

Jim covered his face and looked the other direction as Reema ran towards Kevin.

"Kevin!" Reema cheered, and then gave Kevin one big high-five. Her mood completely lifted within seconds.

Jim forgot that Kevin wanted to enroll, hence his presence here. He knew Kevin mentioned it, except his mind failed to record it onto long-term memory. All he remembered was Kevin embarrassing him to a point past recovery. Jim greeted his hyper friend, then turned around to introduce Kevin to the rest. "This is Sulu, and this is Chekov."

"Yeah, I remember." Kevin gleamed. "You guys were at Rectify."

Sulu tilted his head in doubt. "So were a hundred other people."

"Oh, I remember all my customers." Kevin said with pride, both hands on his hips.

Chekov looked at Kevin's shirt and shook his head. "Why Batman?" He asked suddenly.

Kevin twitched at the random question. "Why not Batman?"

Chekov pursed his lips. "Always too demanding and dark. I don't like him."

Reema made sounds that a student would make when one was called to the principal's office.

Jim rolled his eyes. He didn't care for Batman either, but he's learned his lesson. Chekov didn't know what he got himself into. Kevin would prance around in the dangers of Gotham if he had a slither of opportunity to meet the Dark Knight.

"Dark?" Kevin had both eyebrows raised all the way to his hairline. "He lives in darkness. The only colorful thing in it is Joker's hair!"

And so it began.

"It is because of Batman that everyone dies, no? Every time he lets za Joker go, more people die." Chekov said with arms crossed.

"Batman is not the justice system. He is not the executioner buddy. His own parents died because of senseless murder so he won't take a life himself."

"So?" Chekov didn't get it, or he just didn't care.

"Oh my God! You're kidding me kid! That can fuck someone up. He's being righteous." Kevin gave Jim a look that screamed, "Where-did-you-get-this-guy?"

"Ze Joker only does things to get Batman's attention. If Bruce cared about people's lives he would kill za Joker. His righteousness is fake. He is selfish. He is weak. He cares more about sleeping at night than za others sleeping in za same ceety."

Kevin couldn't speak. If Jim knew that saying those words would make the bartender speechless, he would have uttered them years ago. The shock effect Chekov presented made Kevin look like he witnessed a tsunami rising in the sky, guaranteeing impending doom.

Okay, that was slightly dramatic, but the man loved his Batman.

"He is the epitome of maximum human ability. He can do so much and he has like no powers! He's probably the best actor, tactician and detective too. That's far from weak, and he's saved so many - " Kevin tried to continue.

Chekov interjected with a finger up in the air. "Many zat would not have been in danger if Batman did his job. He has only one job and he can't do even do zat. Joker and Batman do tit and tat, as you say." Chekov sucked in his lips. "If you ask me, zay both have boners for each other."

Reema broke out into guffaws and Sulu covered his mouth with his palm. Kevin balked with wide eyes, and everyone stared at the kid who nodded with satisfaction.

Chekov cheekily grinned. "I accept your defeat." He held out his hand.

Kevin exhaled. "You're deadly kid." They shook hands and the tension was diffused straightaway. "We'll have a round two someday."

Jim put his arm around Kevin's shoulder as the rest made their way to the cafeteria. It didn't take long for everyone to grab their food, however the mission of finding a table was a complicated one.

"So many people." Reema complained.

"Nah, it'll die down…" Kevin scanned the full room. "… hopefully." He added doubtfully.

"To the park!" Sulu announced.

"The park it is!" Chekov said, leading the group outside.

Surprisingly there was an empty space below a tall tree, casting its shade onto the grass. They all sat down under it, creating a circle. It seemed that this was the trend today, because there were others who decided to eat outside. Jim hoped that a fly wouldn't enter his food. Salad and insects didn't mix.

Kevin looked like a fool as he waved to someone they couldn't see.

"Who are you waving at?" Sulu asked.

Jim followed Kevin's direction of sight and spotted Uhura within the crowd. She was on her comm, and she smiled as she waved right back.

"Uhura said that she wouldn't mind giving me a tour for the second half of my day. I don't mind ditching my group." Kevin's grinned with full cheeks similar to a squirrel with nuts. The man couldn't look more smitten. "When I caught up to her, Spocky was there. Hopefully I didn't offend him, 'cause I have a feeling he could crack my neck. Calm people creep me out."

Sulu looked amused. "What could you have said that would offend Professor Spock?"

"Spocky?" Chekov whispered to himself in confusion. The kid had been staring at Kevin, doubting the man's sanity after he said 'Spocky' the first time.

Kevin paused and slowly gulped down his sandwich. "It's the funniest thing. So late last night, I was just chilling in my new house, and then I put some music on. Turns out I was annoying the shit out of my new neighbor. Guess who it is? Spocky!"

"No way!" Reema said with her mouth wide open. "You're Mr. Spock's neighbor now?"

"Kevin." Jim warned. He didn't want Kevin to continue the story because it would reveal some things he wanted to keep secret; at least for now.

"Hell yea!" Kevin said, ignoring Jim. "He's such a great listener, did you guys know that? Anyhow, turns out Jimmy here was on the line in Spocky's comm so he – "

"Wait." Sulu put his hand up and then pointed at Jim.

"You were talking to Mr. Spock? After hours? On the comm? While he was home?!"

Suddenly Jim's salad looked more interesting. It was the same one he picked up last week. He counted all the little pores on the pears while ignoring Sulu, and took a bite afterwards. He couldn't come up with an excuse. He couldn't claim that the conversation was about an assignment or something of that nature. Anything he said could easily be misconstrued.

"I am so confused." Reema muttered, staring at Jim.

"What's there to be confused about?" Kevin clearly couldn't see what was wrong with that picture. "Jimmy here was caking up on the phone."

If lightening struck him here and now, Jim wouldn't mind. Kevin was like the embarrassing soccer mom who was so proud of her daughter, only to show butt naked pictures of her as a baby to the world.

"I mean we were all joking about the night at Rectify, but we weren't serious. Wow." Sulu said. "There were a million other explanations."

"It's not what you guys think." Jim proclaimed. "It was a casual call."

They all arched a brow, having x-ray vision through his bullshit. The sight was scary and they muttered "Sure…" in unison.

Jim couldn't win with them all.

Reema looked at Jim like she would a complicated mathematical equation. "I thought you were as straight as a stick."

Yeah, Jim felt awkward. "Technically, I never said I was. " He bit into another pear.

Kevin waved his finger. "I think you mean a 'ruler', Reema. Not all sticks are straight. Some are wavy, slanted and have many points. Some sticks turn into other sticks and - " He made weird shapes with his hand, making Chekov giggle like a prepubescent girl.

Jim and Reema wanted him to stop. "Kevin." They warned.

Luckily, Kevin moved on. "Anyhow, I'm having a housewarming, and you're all invited! Drinks on the house, obviously."

"I'm in." Sulu instantly agreed.

"Ya, me too." Chekov gave Kevin thumbs up.

"Do you need help unpacking or anything?" Reema offered with a motherly tone.

"We can help out." Jim pitched in.

"Nah." Kevin waved his hand. "I'm basically done. It looks so epic though. I got lava lamps and shit. No one makes those anymore!" Kevin's love for tacky furniture would remain until the end of time.

Reema smiled and took a sip of her bottled water. "Alright. You have my number if you change your mind."

Kevin's expression switched. "Speaking of numbers, did Jarrell change his? He just went poof, you know?" Kevin was oblivious to how everyone hitched his or her breath.

"I heard he ran away." Chekov said with a hint of worry. Kid didn't believe his own words. "I do not see him in my Thermodynamics II class anymore."

Kevin tilted his head. "Huh?"

"Well, you see Kevin, Kim said Jarrell disappeared." Jim explained. "No one has seen him for most of last week, and his roommate Michael said he never came back to his room."

"He would have told us if he decided to ditch." Kevin stated, confused. "Well, did he take his stuff?"

"We thought he did." Reema said. "Turns out he didn't, so now we have no idea."

"Did you guys check the hospitals or something? He could have got hit by a craft." Kevin was put off of his food. "Shit, he could be laying there somewhere."

"Bones' is checking the system for any John Doe's with Jarrell's description at least a couple times a day. Nothing came up so far." Jim elucidated.

"So how's Kim now?" Kevin directed his question to the redhead.

"How would I know?" Reema said abruptly, tapping her fingers on her bottle.

Kevin's eyes narrowed. "You live with her, _duh!"_

"Not anymore. She moved out to stay at Friya's. She's not talking to me anymore, Kevin." She clarified, wanting to move on from the topic.

"Why?" He asked.

There was a loud beeping coming somewhere. Jim listened closely and realized that it came from Reema.

"I don't know!" She snapped, not caring for her beeping comm. "She thinks I should have been more supportive when he got all jittery. I was a bad girlfriend. I don't know. I'm sorry I didn't believe him when he said someone was following him - " The noise continued so Reema paused to pick it up, then excused herself.

"He said that?" Kevin sounded deeply concerned. "It's probably true!" He hollered at the rest of the group. "Jarrell's not ticked in the head. Something happened man, and I'm uncomfortable about this."

Jim drew in a shallow breath. "Aren't we all." He leaned back, not caring that the bark of the tree was slightly uncomfortable.

Reema walked back with a confused expression. "Jim?" Jim glanced up and saw that she had her hand out with her comm. "Gaila wants to talk to you, and she doesn't sound happy."

He patted the grass off his pants and walked towards her, a little outside of the circle. "Hello?" He said to the device.

 _"Where are you?!"_ One would think that Gaila sounded furious, but since Jim knew her so well, he could pick out her fear.

"Everything alright?"

 _"Are you alright?"_ She said in disbelief.

Jim looked at Reema for answers, except she was just as confused. "Why wouldn't I be, Gaila?" He said.

_"So you didn't see him today?"_

"See who?" Jim's eyes were already roaming the cluster of people around him. His senses were heightened. He didn't like that he could detect the distress in her tone.

Gaila exhaled with unreasonable relief. 

Jim scoped his surroundings. His brain happened to pick out one peculiar person, and his internal alarm blared. There was a man in casual wear, leaning on a wall a couple feet ahead. His grey shirt was rolled up a couple inches, revealing a bit of skin. His brown eyes were directed right at the blonde.

An unknown sense of familiarity shivered in Jim's bones. He couldn't pin point exactly what it was. The man had a nicely cut black beard and his hair was long enough to put fingers through.

Once the man's lips spread into a dark half grin, Jim finally recognized him.

"Mitchell." He whispered, clenching Reema's comm until his knuckles lost all pigmentation.

 _"I didn't tell you who I was talking about."_ Gaila deadpanned. _"You just said you didn't see him!"_

Jim gulped, not looking away from the man. "Well I see him now." He admitted, recognition glimmering in his eyes.

_"Shit!"_

His cheeks burned at the images in his mind. They were of casual touches that had the ability to make his knees buckle. It turned into something addictive, sparking the raging heat within him. He could still feel the ghost of Mitchell's lips on his neck with fingers running all over him, ravaging him.

That was the unfortunate part, because that was the only decent thing Jim could think about that had anything to do with Mitchell. He'd rather forget the rest.

He felt bile come up his throat.

From the corner of his eye, Jim noticed Kevin's presence. The soon to be Starfleet cadet had his palm raised above his forehead, blocking the sun's rays and glared at Mitchell as well. "Shit!" Kevin exclaimed.

Jim's voice was of a broken whisper. "Shit."

Yep, Jim has had better days.

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of this chapter.
> 
> Now I gots to go.
> 
> Peace out!
> 
> ~X


	19. NIGHT EIGHT - PART TWO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s another update!
> 
> Warning: Kirk might seem a little OOC.
> 
> \- Sexual content? Not enough to change the rating yet though.
> 
> Song: MS MR by Hurricane (Adventure Club Remix)
> 
> ~X

 

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

** NIGHT EIGHT – PART TWO **

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

“Jimmy… don’t do anything stupid.” Kevin cautioned. Kevin was one of Jim’s closest friends during his regrettable Mitchell phase.

 

~~Scratch that.~~

 

Kevin was his only friend.

 

Gaila only knew of Mitchell because after they realized that a relationship wouldn’t work between them, they strangely started to confide in one another. Now, the past was thrown at his face and the two begged for him to ignore it. Unfortunately, that was something he could not do.

 

Jim didn’t listen, nor did he care. He left his tray on the grass and didn’t even excuse himself as he practically shoved the communicator back to Reema. Gaila’s protests were heard in the background.

 

Kevin put his hand on Jim’s shoulder. It was gesture to prevent him from walking further.

“He’s not worth it.” Kevin urged.

 

He didn’t heed Kevin’s warning. He could only hear his rapid heartbeats as he made his way towards Mitchell, nudging Kevin’s hand away from his person. Kevin would have continued in his attempts to stop Jim, except he remained in his spot when he saw Jim’s determined expression.

 

Mitchell looked at a different direction, acting as though he couldn’t see Jim coming.

 

Jim should have ignored Mitchell’s presence; he should have come up with rational reasons as to why the man was here today. There were a multitude of reasons, however with everything that’s been going on, he could only think of one.

 

  **One** very disturbing reason and as he entertained the idea, it strangely made sense. The pieces of the puzzle were placed together, and it was bittersweet.

 

How dare he come here and show his face? How dare he stand there all smug like everything between them was some kind of joke. Jim shook his head at the thought. If only he could erase the man and everything that had to do with him. The memories made Jim seem weak, pathetic and desperate for attention.

 

Once they were face to face, Mitchell said the first words. “Hello, Kirk – “

 

Jim already had a hand up. “Shut up. Don’t speak. Don’t breathe, unless you are answering my questions.”

 

Mitchell didn’t bat an eye. “I thought you liked it when I did the demanding – “

 

Jim shoved the leaning man further onto the wall, interrupting the stupidity that would have continued to come out of that mouth. It didn’t look like much to an outsider, but Mitchell twitched when Jim’s fingers dug into his chest.

 

Jim had to reevaluate his surroundings. There were too many people and he didn’t want to cause a scene. He was slightly perturbed when he noticed Det. Nathaniel looking right at them.

 

The detective was like a leech who always showed up at random places and observed from a couple feet away. Det. Nathaniel didn't seem to be in a good mood either.

 

Jim took most of the pressure off Mitchell’s chest and didn’t take his eyes off Mitchell. They had to speak in private or Jim wouldn’t get any of the answers he desired. Luckily, there were restrooms on the first floor of the G building in front of them.

 

“Follow me.” Jim held in a snarl. He made his way into one of the restrooms. When he entered the metallic room, Mitchell followed behind him. Jim saw the one non-Starfleet personnel washing his hands.

 

“You. Out!” Jim barked, not caring for manners. The man was flabbergasted at the order. He flinched when Jim narrowed his eyes and ran out with whispered curses.

 

Mitchell crossed his arms with a smirk. “I think I made a mistake. I’m quite liking this new and improved you."

 

Jim leaned on a sink with both hands behind him supporting his weight. “Why are you here Mitchell?”

 

Mitchell raised both eyebrows once, not surprised by Jim’s question. “Same reason as everyone else. I’m just being a mature adult and thinking of my future.” Sarcasm seethed through his every pore when he said it. "To go where no man has gone before, right?"

 

“Don’t bullshit me.” Jim hissed.

 

He was over this. He was over the texts, the stalking, the feeling like his life was no longer his and the feeling of always wanting to look over his shoulder. This was not him. He was not some terrified child. He could handle tough obstacles in his life and he always has; except the problem was that this obstacle didn’t possess a face.

 

He was stuck in the darkness, waiting for hands to grab him, steal him, fulfill evil promises, and then most likely eliminate him. He was determined to put a face to that today.

 

Mitchell grinned. “That was rather rude.”

 

“What’s rude is that you have the audacity to follow me when you made it clear that I wasn’t worth chasing.” He huffed.

 

The man rolled his eyes and uncrossed his arms, with both palms out. “Please, Kirk. You expected too much from me. People have a tendency to rebel when put under strict standards.”

 

Jim replied with gritted teeth. “And who did that exactly?” _Did Mitchell not understand anything?_ “You spoon fed me my expectations!”

 

“We had our agreement.” Mitchell tsked at the accusation. “You’re the one that had to go and ruined it.”

 

Jim’s jaw fell at the absurd statement. “Are you delusional? You promised me that we could work out. You promised me that our agreement was off.”

 

“But monogamy is soooo boring, Kirk.” Mitchell whined like a kid who couldn’t get cookies before dinner. “Give me a break here. I actually tried.”

 

Mitchell said it so casually, that Jim had to use the sink to support even more of his weight. If he were on a wall, he would have slid down to the floor. Mitchell’s version of ‘trying’ didn’t last one week.

 

“So now you want to scare me into trying again.” Jim tried to remain in control, but he ended up choking out the words. “Is that it?”

 

Mitchell noticed the slip of confidence and took the opportunity to walk closer from his end of the room. Soon, the only thing between Mitchell and the sink was Jim.

 

Jim was frozen from Mitchell’s sharp gaze. He didn’t move as Mitchell leaned closer. He knew where this was heading and yet his body refused to listen. Their faces were getting closer and he started to panic. Just when he thought their lips would brush together, he felt a hot breath near his earlobe. “I don’t need to scare you.” Mitchell whispered. “All I need to do is this.”

 

Jim felt one of Mitchell’s hands on his waist while the other threatened to lift up his uniform. There was no space between them. His breath hitched at the sudden feeling of being overwhelmed. This man was all over him. The ghost feeling of those lips on his throat were now real.

God, it was actually real.

Cold fingers traced his hipbone to the lines of his ribs. They was getting higher and higher. Jim clenched his jaw when he felt his pants tighten in response. This was NOT how this was supposed to go.

 

_I’m suffocating here!_

 

Mitchell moved his hips so that they were perfectly positioned, groin against groin. “And this.” Mitchell said against his jugular.

 

Jim’s head flipped back as the man rutted against him. This was definitely not how this was supposed to go. If Mitchell pushed harder, Jim would have to resort to sitting on top of the sink. Mitchell’s mouth was now trailing kisses up his jaw and he could guess what would happen next.

 

“Tell me what you want.” Mitchell husked as he nibbled on the delicate skin, all while covering Jim’s hands with his.

 

“I – “ Jim halted his words, shutting his mouth immediately.

 

He was actually startled when Mitchell shoved harder. When Mitchell asked for an answer, he would work to the bone to get it. Mitchell bit on Jim’s sensitive earlobe for emphasis.

 

The sink would probably bruise Jim’s back at this point.

 

“You were saying – “ Mitchell persisted.

 

Jim felt disgusted. Here he was, in a restroom, practically dry humping someone who he had the saddest and quickest relationship with. Also, he was half hard to boot. His body betrayed him.

 

“I want …” Jim managed to breathe out.

 

That’s the thing though, wasn’t it? It was just his body, not his mind. This was just a bodily function. Mitchell knew exactly what to do to get a reaction from Jim. It was natural. There were no feelings attached this time. The usual affection he would normally feel in this situation was gone. There was nothing.

 

Mitchell moved his mouth to Jim’s cheek and inched closer to those lips. “Tell me whatever it is, and I’ll do it.” They were now face to face, looking right into each other’s eyes.

 

Jim knew exactly what he wanted.

 

“You will?” He panted, sharing Mitchell’s air.

 

Mitchell smiled and nodded. “Anything.”

 

“I want …” Jim leaned closer and pressed their foreheads together. “I want you to get off me.” He deadpanned, changing his tone entirely.

 

Mitchell’s eyes widened at the demand. “Wait – “ He shook his head and stepped back, giving both men a little room. “What?!” He exclaimed in disbelief.

 

“How do you expect to join Starfleet if you lack the ability to follow a simple instruction?” Jim repeatedly shifted his gaze to Mitchell’s hands and back to Mitchell, making his intentions clear. “Get. Off. Me.” He ordered.

 

Mitchell instantly took his hands off Jim and fully stepped back this time. “You’re fucking hard!” He specified by pointing between Jim’s legs.

 

 _Not all the way, but close._ Jim corrected in his mind while fixing his uniform. He turned around to wash his hands and used his wet fingers to fix his hair, appreciating the sensation of cool water droplets on his scalp. He could see Mitchell's reflection from behind him, and that man was fuming.

 

“You know you want me.” Mitchell hissed, trying to defend his bruised ego.

 

“Why would I want you, when I don’t even want you here? It’s not my fault that your first instinct is to pounce the guy you fucked over.” Jim shouted back. “Go back to where you came from Mitchell.” He sighed. “Don’t follow me. Don’t come near me. Don’t message me, and don’t contact my friends.”

 

Mitchell’s twisted expression turned into one of confusion. “It’s not like we’ve been talking since you decided to ditch me.”

 

Like Jim was going to believe any of that. “I already filed a report. I could just give them your name, and you’d be arrested. This ends today.”

 

Mitchell quizzically looked at Jim. “What the hell are you talking about?”

 

“Riiighhtt…” Jim grabbed a paper towel to dry his hands, not paying attention to the man behind him.

 

Jim noticed another shadow appear on the floor and he quickly turned to the right to see the intruder. A new voice interrupted whatever Mitchell was going to say. Jim couldn’t have cared less anyways. It would have been another set of shameless lies.

 

Det. Nathaniel was inside the room, leaning next to the door. “Do we have a problem here? Some people actually have to use the facilities.”

 

“There are others.” Mitchell scoffed. “We’re having a private discussion here, man.”

 

Det. Nathaniel faked a surprised expression. “Oh I apologize. I didn’t see the ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign and all. I was under the impression that this was a _public_ restroom. Clearly, I was wrong.” He smiled from ear to ear with his eyes closed.

 

“You can stay.” Jim said. “He was just leaving.”

 

Mitchell’s lips formed a frown as the man almost skipped towards the urinal, whistling an unrecognizable tune. “Well in that case - ” The zip down Det. Nathaniel’s fly was audible to everyone in the room.

 

Mitchell put both hands up in surrender, completely irritated by the weird man. “Whatever. I’m done here.”

 

“Yes, you are.” Jim confirmed.

 

Mitchell closed the door with a bang and Jim inhaled deeply with relief.

 

The silence between the two men was deafening. It was awkward for an abundance of reasons. He could just imagine what the detective was thinking.

 

“Mind telling me why you lied to me, Mr. Kirk?” The detective spoke first while urinating. “False information doesn’t help anyone, especially you.”

 

Jim could see Det. Nathaniel’s back, and then he looked the other direction towards the bathroom stalls. Jim knew that the detective was referring to the first day they met.

 

“I didn’t lie.”

 

“So all that tension was built up in minutes? I don’t need to be a Betazoid to have noticed how thick it was. Don’t tell me there wasn’t history between you two.” Det. Nathaniel zipped his fly and walked towards a sink. “This is more serious than you think.” He said. “I can’t have you lying to me. Not now.”

 

“We were never in a relationship.” Jim clarified. “And I never hurt, offended, or rejected him. Well, before I mean.” Damn, it sounded bad to his own ears. “If anything, it was the other way around.”

 

“Mr. Kirk.” Det. Nathaniel warned, shutting off the water.

 

“I’m honestly not lying.”

 

“Then elaborate for me, please.”

 

Jim’s shoulders slunk at the request. He really didn’t want to. “You ever hear of those friends with benefits, then one of them has to be stupid and develop feelings for the other? So the stupid one finally gets the other to agree to be monogamous, and then the stupid one with feelings realizes that, that was all a big fat lie?” He paused to breathe. “Well, that stupid one was me.”

 

Det. Nathaniel blinked a couple times too many, sucking that in. “Why didn’t you explain any of this to me before?”

 

Jim tightened his lips. “Because it’s irrelevant, and not to mention, cliché. It makes me look like some desperate idiot who should have known what I was getting into.”

 

“And it didn’t occur to you that no matter how you feel, this man could be a potential suspect?” Det. Nathaniel’s features softened from sympathy. “He’s here, Mr. Kirk.”

 

“It never occurred to me, because he never went after me when I left. All this stuff, the texting, the stalking - I thought it was too much work for him. Despite what you saw, he doesn’t care enough…” He trailed off. "He never did."

 

Jim thought he knew the answer all along, but as he explained it to the detective, it reaffirmed his original thoughts. It’s not as if Mitchell suddenly woke up and said he wanted Jim in his life, and that he would literally kill for it.

 

_So why was he here now? Was he the one all along, or was this a bad coincidence? This person messaging me cares.  It's disturbing, but it’s still more than what Mitchell ever gave me._

 

Jim squinted at the blank space next to Det. Nathaniel. All attempts to organize his mind only resulted in more confusion. The puzzle he thought he put back together, crumbled into more pieces than what he originally had to work with.

 

_What’s going on?_

 

His next words tumbled out. “I don’t know what to think.”

 

Det. Nathaniel sighed in defeat. “I’m going to need his name.”

 

He didn’t hesitate. “Gary Mitchell.”

 

“I’m on it.” Was the last thing Det. Nathaniel said before he left.

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

**##=##=##=##=##=##=##=#**

**I know you said you quit study group, but we’re organizing a search party for tomorrow in the same room tonight.**

**Drop by the clinic?**

**I’ll take you to Pike’s if you’re in.**

\- **LM  
**

##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##

**Jim?**

**- **LM****

##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##

**Kim needs us.**

**- **LM**   
**

##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##

**I’ll be there.**

**- **JTK****

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ X


	20. NIGHT EIGHT - PART THREE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m on a roll this week!  
> Hello new subscribers :)  
> Hope you all enjoy!  
> Song: Skrux - Being Human ft. Mona Moua  
> ~X

 

* * *

  **.**

**.**

**.**

** NIGHT EIGHT – PART THREE **

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

**_TODAY ON SFN_ **

_\- Local news this week. A woman now fears the worst as her brother suddenly vanishes. Jarrell Johnson, a second year Starfleet cadet, was last seen on Thursday night. He hasn’t reported to classes or entered his dorm room since. Raised in foster care, his only relative, his sister Kim Johnson worries for his safety. We are currently live at the SFPD, where Missing Persons, Detective Farah is releasing the details on this case. On to you Sarah._

_\- Hello, Anthony. There seems to be a buzz at Starfleet Academy, where a student is now missing. As you can see, Detective Farah now stands at the podium answering questions on the possible whereabouts of Jarrell Johnson._

**_Det. Farah:_ ** _As of Thursday night at 2322, Jarrell was last seen leaving his dorm building. He hasn’t returned since. All his items still remain in his room and he has not officially withdrawn from the Academy. My team and I have gathered enough evidence to conclude that he was indeed being pursued and foul play may be involved._

_ What kind of evidence? _

 

_ Is this why there are so many officers around the city today, or you hiding something else? _

 

_ Define, pursued. _

 

_ He was being stalked? Is that what you are saying? _

**_Det. Farah:_ ** _We have collected an ample amount of messages directed to him. Mr. Johnson has been receiving them nightly for three consecutive months. They were of a disturbing nature that consisted of quotes, blatant admiration, and threats towards his person. Jarrell Johnson’s disappearance was not one of choice. We believe that this admirer eventually took things into his or her hands. If you have any information regarding the disappearance of twenty two year old Jarrell Johnson, please call 4150077905508 or report to the station._

_\- If you have any information, or recognize the man on the screen, please call. Now, Sarah, I’m assuming that the lady next to the detective is Kim Johnson. She looks heartbroken. This is truly an unfortunate incident._

_\- Cases like these always are Anthony. Now, we have Kim Johnson on the podium. Let’s see what she has to say._

**_Kim Johnson:_ ** _As the detective said, it would be helpful if you could come forward with useful information. My brother does not leave for days on end without contact. He has an academic responsibility to himself and to Starfleet. He is not a deserter, and I refuse to accept that he just left. To the person who has been harassing my brother, if you have him, please give him back. He has never done harm to another soul, and I’m sorry that you do not believe that. If you give him a chance then he can give you the one thing you want. He can see you. If you talked to him, then I’m sure he already has. Thank you._

.

.

.

**I’ll be running a little late tonight.**

-       **JTK**

**##=##=##=##=##=##=##=#**

**Search party meeting?**

-       **CP**

**##=##=##=##=##=##=##=#**

**Yeah …**

-       **JTK**

 ##=##=##=##=##=##=##=#

.

.

.

 

“Alright, alright, everyone calm down.” Det. Farah repeated for what was probably the fifth or sixth time. Too many people showed up so they had to move the meeting to the auditorium. Kim sat in the front of the room, facing everyone who came in tonight.

 

Even if someone screamed, “Order in the court!” or a room shaking “Shut the fuck up!”- No one would listen. Some of the professors that showed up stood in one end of the room. When Jim noticed their presence, he immediately looked to see if Spock was with them. There was a tinge of disappointment when he realized that Spock was not there.

 

Everyone was here to organize his or her groups for the search party. They originally thought that they were looking for wherever the heck Jarrell ran to, but the news segment that aired during afternoon classes made everyone officially creeped out. Rumors of foul play now became more realistic.

 

No one would say it out loud, but Jim knew that they were all thinking the same thing because he was thinking it to. Were they going to look for Jarrell tomorrow, or a body?

 

Det. Nathaniel walked in and slammed the door as loud as he could when he got inside. He plugged the speaker with his music player and blasted an alarm that blared through almost seventy pairs of ears.

 

McCoy, Gaila, Kevin, and Reema cried out as they cuffed their ears to cover the sharp sound waves. Jim cringed just like everyone else in the room. Friya, who was in close proximity to Jim, stood up and yelled “C’mon, man!” waving her hands up in annoyance.

 

The sounds died down when Det. Nathaniel used Det. Farah’s microphone piece. “Do we have your attention now?”

 

Det. Farah slunk her shoulders and grabbed it right back. “Thank you for finally giving me your attention. Now we are here tonight to separate each other into groups to search different sections of the city. This method will ensure that we cover more ground than randomly scattering off. You are to ask questions, you are to show the picture we give you today, however you are in under no means allowed to pursue a possible lead. You ask and you report. That is all.” She wasn’t fazed when half of the students raised their hands. “You.” She pointed to some man in the front.

 

Det. Farah must have intimidated the young man because he looked around hesitantly. “Someone told me that you guys found … a body this morning?”

 

Jim’s heart shut down right when chaos ensued. Voices broke out with a multitude of questions and curses. McCoy tightened his palm on Jim’s left shoulder, giving as much support as he could because he knew exactly what this meant.

 

Jim now knew that this person was capable of murder. It was too much of a coincidence.

 

Det. Nathaniel leaned to Det. Farah’s microphone again. “And who is your source young man?”

 

“I can’t disclose that.” The student admitted.

 

Kim had her palm over her mouth with wide eyes. Her whole body shook when she stood up and as she made her way to the exit, the room fell silent. It was as if everyone was temporarily empathic, absorbing her endless sadness and converting it to his or her own. Jarrell was the only family she had left. No one said a word when the door closed slowly.

 

Jim gulped. Gaila used Jim’s shoulder for support as she frowned. Reema stood up from her seat and made her way down to the exit. He would have asked why she was following Kim, but then again, Kim needed the support. That and, he was focused on his own impending doom.

 

Det. Nathaniel sighed. “Yes.” He raised his hand when the noise resumed. “The body has not officially been identified, however I can say this. Just by the skin color of the body, I know that it was not Jarrell Johnson.” He then pointed to the student that talked before. “Son, I suggest you check yourself before releasing sensitive information like it’s some viral holovid. This is not a joke nor is it a conspiracy. We will release information that we deem necessary, and this has nothing to do with Mr. Johnson. Am I clear?”

 

The guy shrunk at the reprimand.

 

Jim finally let out the air he was holding in.

 

“That’s good.” McCoy reassured Jim. “Maybe this is some isolated incident. This person might not have been a student either. There are a million – “

 

“There are a million reasons. I know Bones.” Jim continued. “This is just a disaster.” This whole day was crashing and burning, except it felt like a crime to feel that way because other people had it worse.

 

Exhibit A: Kim

 

“What if the body was a student, Leonard?” Gaila confessed her dark thoughts. “What if it’s the same M.O? What if this person was second to Jarrell, or before Jarrell, or before a long list of other people we don’t know?”

 

McCoy huffed, and his brows formed into a tense line. Jim felt Bones’ palm on his shoulder tighten even more. “Don’t beat around the bush. Say how you really feel.”

 

Gaila lifted her head off Jim’s shoulder and gave McCoy an earnest look. “You know exactly what I’m saying.” She tsked

 

Jim didn’t like where she was going with this. It was one thing for people to think it, but he did not want to hear it said out loud, whereas McCoy needed confirmation. The doctor never left things for assumption.

 

The door opened again and Jim’s attention directed to the foot entering the room. He looked up to see Uhura walking in. The confidence she normally possessed diminished as her features softened in sadness. She had a fixed frown on her face similar to everyone else in the room. She probably saw Kim on her way here.

 

“And what might that be, lady?” McCoy muttered.

 

The worry Jim had coursing through him slightly dissipated as he saw Spock stroll into the room behind Uhura. Spock made his way to stand with the rest of the professors. The Vulcan put both hands behind his back, and black eyes scanned the room. It didn’t take long for them to spot out Jim since blue ones were already looking right back.

 

“A serial killer.” Gaila whispered back to Bones.

 

Despite being in between the two, Jim’s focus was only at the professor. Spock gave him a small nod, and Jim acknowledged it with a weak smile.

 

McCoy took his hand off Jim, and leaned closer to Gaila. Bones’ head was now floating above Jim’s lap as he went closer to Gaila. “Now hold on one damned minute – “

 

“Why is it that I have to join this crazy place when shit goes down?” Kevin suddenly complained. “There ain’t no serial killers here. They would tell us. Hell.”

 

“Just consider the possibility.” Gaila told them both, shifting her gaze between the two men.

 

A couple seats below them, Chekov seemed to be moping while Sulu had his eyes fixed on the Det. Farah with a glare. The two looked back a couple times to see if Jim and the group were just as worried. No one could be more worried than Jim.

 

And Kim.

 

“To consider a serial killer would mean to admit that Jarrell is dead.” Jim announced. “Then after, another person would have to die.”

 

_And I don’t want that to be me._

_Whoever messaged Jarrell asked to be seen._

 

“Three or more, that’s the rule.” Jim clarified.

 

_SEE ME._

 

“Damn right. Don’t hex the Academy, Gaila.” Kevin warned.

 

Gaila balked at Kevin. “I’m not!”

 

“Life is not some criminal show.” McCoy scolded. “Or even worse, a bad horror movie.”

 

_It’s my horror movie, and I’m the main character now._

 

Gaila scrunched her nose as she argued with them. “But the people who have horrific stuff happen to them, don’t they always say ‘I didn’t know this could happen to me?’”

 

_Amen._

 

“So you never know you guys.” She leaned back and crossed her arms. “Before you know it, people will go out, one by bloody one.”

 

That was a huge leap of logic on her part, but Gaila always had a thing for the dramatics.

 

Jim’s comm pinged. The friends that didn’t care for his private bubble now all stared at him with an arched brow. They were smothering him.

 

“I thought you lost your communicator.” Gaila grumbled.

 

_Shit._

 

“What’s that sound?” Kevin asked, now leaning towards Jim. Everyone was in his space! In fact, wasn’t everyone here? Who could have messaged him?

 

Jim flicked his gaze to the professors, and Spock looked exactly the same. There was no way that the man messaged him. It took a couple seconds for Spock to look right back. It was as if the Vulcan could feel Jim’s stare. Jim immediately shot his head down.

 

“Why would you lie about that?” Gaila lightly shoved him. “I’ve been calling you like mad all morning.”

 

Jim had to think of another lie, yet again. “I bought a new one actually.” He took it out from his pocket and showed Gaila and Kevin. The two were wondering how Jim could afford it. They all knew that he was saving up all year. He must have looked incredibly irresponsible to suddenly blow a chunk of it off on a device he already had.

 

“It has the latest security system.” Kevin gawked like a child who got the present he always wanted for Christmas.

 

Gaila took hers out and grinned. “Twins!” She had the same one. The Orion always kept up to date.

 

“It seems so.” Jim forced a smile. “I was going to tell you guys. It’s just that I got caught up with studying.”

 

“Sure…” Kevin teased. The guy would never let the teacher-student kink go.

 

“Your new number please.” Gaila requested.

 

Jim concluded that the second that the stupid thing pinged; his weeding out plan had failed.

 

“Ditto.” Kevin took his device out, ready to input Jim’s new number.

 

After Jim gave it to them, McCoy whispered, “Whatever it was you were trying to do, it just plummeted in the ocean.” It was inaudible to the other two who were now typing in his new number.

 

Gaila told Jim right away that she sent it to Reema. He then saw Chekov and Sulu look back simultaneously showing their devices with a nod.

  
“Oh and them too.” Gaila confessed, and then her device beeped. “And Nyota just confirmed that she saved it.”

 

Jim rolled his eyes. He changed the setting on his device to accept UNKNOWNs, while avoiding the new message. He made a mental note to lock it up again later. He did it quick, so McCoy and Gaila wouldn’t steal a glance.

 

“It’s not like I sent it to Hank, Jim.” Gaila egged on, knowing it would bother the blonde.

 

Knowing Gaila, Jim quickly looked around to see if Hank might have received it. The thing was, Hank was nowhere to be seen. His usual gym buddies sat in a group and yet, Hank wasn’t there with them.

 

“Volunteers, your names are now on the record. Groups will be organized by tomorrow. We thank you for your support. And professors, I know you are only here to observe however; you can participate if you wish. Meet back here at 1400 tomorrow. Classes after that should be cancelled, correct?” Det. Farah asked the group of professors. They nodded in confirmation. “Okay then. Good night, and remember my rules. Be safe, travel in two’s and it is vital to keep in contact with your friends and family. Be careful.” Her and Det. Nathaniel walked out side-by-side. Everyone inside got up and made their way out.

 

Jim felt comfortable in the crowd because he knew that his friends weren’t going to look at his communicator. He opened up his latest message.

 

**Are you well?**

**\- S**

 

Of course it would be Spock. Was the notification time delayed, or did Spock type super fast?

 

 _Are you well?_ There were so many answers to that message and Jim didn’t know where to begin. One thing he knew was that he would rather try to begin in person.

 

**I can’t find you.**

**\- JTK**

 

The next message came within seconds.

 

**Turn around.**

**\- S**

He spun around and there was Spock. The man was right in front of his face; he actually had to take a small step back.

 

“Hi, Spock.” He tried to not sound startled.

 

Spock tilted his head. “You did not answer the question, Jim.”

 

He scratched the back of his neck and tightened his lips. “Well, you know how it is. Creepy messages and all. Now I’m dealing with killers. Isn’t that great?” He blurted out.

_Not to mention crazy ex’s._

 

Spock seemed confused. “No, I do not know, seeing as this has never happened to me. I find your attempt at sarcasm quite disconcerting. You are trying to mask your fear.”

 

Spock peered right through Jim’s illusion of stability, and the blonde didn’t know how to feel about that.

 

“Also, there has only been one confirmed murder, not two or more. Furthermore, there is a possibility that the body retrieved may be a result of something entirely separate.” Spock added. “Our main concern is Mr. Johnson. Your situations are undoubtedly related.”

 

“You’re right.” And Jim honestly knew that Spock was right. He didn’t have to entertain his own crazy thoughts. “It’s just going to be stuck on my mind until we know who the victim is.”

 

“I see.” Spock stepped forward, taking up most of the space between them. Jim’s stomach flipped like when he was in the restroom with Mitchell earlier. The difference was that this was intensified by … he had no idea - it was just too much.

 

“Perhaps I can provide a distraction.” Spock offered in a lower tone.

 

The request instantly sparked a shiver through his body and down to his dick. He would blame this response on his encounter with Mitchell, reminding Jim how it was to be with a man again. Except, a part of him knew that Mitchell had nothing to do with this. His mind had been doing somersaults since he met Spock.

 

All the people around Jim were muted out. For a moment, he believed it to be just him and Spock. His desire intensified as graphic images played in his head. Spock tangled up in a bed, heavily panting as they fucked the whole night, not leaving the other a chance to breathe. That was definitely a worthy distraction.

 

How did Spock like it? Would Spock have those hands all over Jim, consuming him and fulfilling his every need? Would he take charge? Would he be careful or would he yank off Jim’s clothes in an erotic frenzy?

 

What kind of sounds would he make if Jim used his tongue to trace the inside of Spock’s lips, or the edges of those ears.

 

His attraction to Spock heightened in a way he never expected, because Jim now felt the urge to see Spock completely undone. He wanted to be the reason for that.

 

It’s been so long.

 

_Stupid, stupid Gary._

 

He roughly exhaled. “God, you can’t say stuff like that.” He wiped his face with his hands.

 

Spock arched a brow. “I cannot invite you to a game of chess? I recall, you advertised yourself as a considerable opponent.”

 

This was not real. Jim squinted his eyes at Spock. The Vulcan knew what he was doing, and he was playing ignorant.

 

“It was the _way_ you said it.”

 

“Said what?” McCoy suddenly showed up.

 

Jim was so close to jumping in his spot when McCoy’s voice pushed him back to reality.

 

Bones then reached out and put a palm on Jim’s forehead. “You don’t look so well, Jim. Odd, you were fine before.”

_Shut up, Bones!_

 

McCoy snickered like he read Jim’s mind. “Kind of flushed, actually.”

 

He wanted to shrivel up in embarrassment. How long had he been creating these scenarios? Spock’s already been in his head before. Was it easy access after that?

 

No, they were touch telepathic.

 

Jim’s throat dried up. Holy shit, they were touch telepathic! He had to push his inappropriate thoughts to the abyss of his mind. He must have looked incredibly stupid.

 

The older man took his hand off and directed his attention to the professor. McCoy had been curious of this new-found friendship ever since Jim received the new device.

 

“Hello, Mr. Spock. Will you be volunteering tomorrow?”

 

“Indeed, I will. I have cleared out my schedule, so that I may participate along with the students, Dr. McCoy.”

 

“That’s great to hear.” McCoy cheesed. “The more the merrier.”

 

This was news to Jim. “I thought you were here to observe. Isn’t that something you normally do?” He lightly teased.

 

“I believe that more is necessary in this case.” Spock responded.

  

“Definitely.” McCoy eventually agreed. “Jim, sorry to break this up, but I have to go.”

 

Jim cleared his throat. “Actually – “

 

“I will be taking Mr. Kirk home this evening.” Spock interjected.

 

“We have plans.” He added when he noticed McCoy’s skeptical and stunned expression.

 

“Oh. Well, in that case – Mr. Spock, a word please?” McCoy was already stepping aside.

 

No.

 

Jim could not allow that. “Bones?”

 

“I will be with you shortly.” Spock said to Jim, as he obliged Bones request. The two walked a couple feet away.

 

It was like a bad rom-com. He was the girl getting dressed upstairs while the father interrogated the date downstairs.

 

Two minutes into the conversation, the two switched their gaze to Jim at the same time. Jim awkwardly waved back.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jim and Spock made their way to the underground lot where the professors parked. His comm pinged for almost a full minute. Notifications were flooding in. It was another reminder on how his plan failed on epic proportions.

 

“You know, it's all your fault.” Jim frowned. “Because you messaged me in front of everyone, they asked for my new number. I had no excuse.”

 

They entered the turbo-lift that would lead them underground.

 

“I assumed that your audio would be locked. We were in the auditorium after all.” Spock said as the door shut.

 

“It was after hours, Spock. No one locks it.” He informed. “It’s not a big deal. Hopefully everything comes to light.” Jim rested his body on the wall next to Spock.

 

“Indeed.” Spock agreed, fixing the fabric on his wrists.

 

Jim took a moment to look at Spock’s profile while the numbers above beeped with every level they dropped. He took in every feature of Spock’s face for memory. Was it weird to notice how Spock’s lips curved slightly near the edge? Was it weird to imagine those lips forming into a whole-hearted smile? He then noticed the minuscule beauty mark under Spock’s eyebrow for the first time. He took in the exact shade of black Spock’s irises were. Eyes that were now staring back at him.

 

He was caught staring again. It was only a matter of time before Spock mentioned it. He let go of his fantasies and stared at the ceiling. “So, what did he say?” He choked out

 

“Are you referring to Dr. McCoy?”

 

Jim nodded.

 

“He requested that I keep you out of harms way. The messages Jarrell received are alarmingly similar to the ones you have seen. He expressed his belief that your situation may be escalating. I share his sentiment.”

 

Jim knew that McCoy said more than that. “You’re omitting again.”

 

Spock’s lips twitched. “Dr. McCoy also asked for me to explain my intentions regarding my relationship with you.”

 

 _Relationship._ Spock really had to stop saying stuff like that.

 

It was only natural for Jim to ask the next question. “And what did you say?”

 

Spock looked at the doors ahead. “I said that Mr. Kirk is a person who possesses characteristics that I admire. Although I do understand that he can protect himself, I want to protect him as well. He is a person who I wish to keep close. There are no heinous motives behind my actions, and if there were, Mr. Kirk is observant enough to discover them without assistance.”

As if on cue, the doors opened, and Spock walked ahead into the cold darkness that was the parking lot. If Jim’s limbs delayed in movement, he ignored it. If Jim slightly lost his balance, he pushed it to the side. If Jim felt warm, despite the cold lot he was in, he blamed it on a possible virus.

 

Anything abnormal that happened because of Spock, he would blame it on anything but Spock. He didn’t want to think of the consequences that would happen if he did.

.

.

.

 

 **_13_ ** _NEW MESSAGES_

**Here is my number fool! – Gaila**

**\- G**

**##=##=##=##=##=##=##=#**

**WHAT THE HELL JIM!**

-       **RG**

**##=##=##=##=##=##=##=#**

**Jimmy.**

**I’m so sorry for what I did. She forced it out of me, I swear! Oh, it’s Kevin btw. Maybe it’s a bad idea to tell you, considering that you may want to murder me now.**

-       **KR**

**##=##=##=##=##=##=##=#**

**NO WONDER YOU ACTED THE WAY YOU DID!**

**I WOULD HAVE KILLED HIM!**

**WHAT KIND OF NAME IS GARY?**

**HIS NAME EVEN SOUNDS STUPID! JUST LIKE HIM!**

-       **RG**

**##=##=##=##=##=##=##=#**

**You may want to avoid Reema. From level 1 to 10, I think she’s at a 5, with an exponent of 10.**

-       **KR**

**##=##=##=##=##=##=##=#**

**GAILA KNEW.**

**SHE KNEW!**

**YOU DON’T TELL ME ANYTHING ANYMORE.**

-       **RG**

**##=##=##=##=##=##=##=#**

**Correction - Increase the exponent to 20.**

**I’ll go make my will now …**

-       **KR**

**##=##=##=##=##=##=##=#**

**I have your new number :) – Chekov.**

-       **PC**

**##=##=##=##=##=##=##=#**

**Saved. Hope everything is fine.**

**You didn’t look so well during lunch if I might add. - Sulu**

-       **HS**

**##=##=##=##=##=##=##=#**

**Out of all the days you had to change your number Kirk. Who do you think had to deal with Gaila this morning? I normally don’t use abbreviations, but I feel that it’s well deserved. SMH - Uhura**

-       **NU**

**##=##=##=##=##=##=##=#**

**Hey Jim. Reema gave me your new number. It’s weird that we’re talking again.**

**She’s really trying to help and she apologized for not being there when I really needed her.**

**Anyways, here is mine.**

**Thanks for coming today. – Johnson.**

-       **KJ**

**##=##=##=##=##=##=##=#**

**He tried to hide it, but I saw. Oh, I saw. I looked right through that frozen Vulcan exterior.**

**I saw him, and I saw you.**

**I’m not an idiot, Jim.**

**I should have seen this from the moment you didn’t come home on Friday.**

-       **LM**

**##=##=##=##=##=##=##=#**

**So some of Hank’s friends came up to me.**

**You know - Michael, Liam and them. They kind of want to know where he is since he skipped training today.**

**I said you had no idea, duh – but I gave them your number so you can talk to them yourself.**

**This is only because everyone is on edge.**

**Just so you know this super sexy guy asked me and Kevin for directions.**

**I think he wants to enroll. Jim, you should have seen his hair!**

**I could swim in it!**

-       **G**

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

 **_1_ ** _NEW MMS._

 _ Duration: _ _0:20 seconds._

_Scanning 100% complete._

_Accept/Deny?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shame that Kirk’s plan backfired. 
> 
> He received a video! 
> 
> :O


	21. NIGHT EIGHT - PART FOUR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long wait. I've been feeling ill lately. I was lucky to stare at the computer for a couple minutes without getting a migraine.  
> Enjoy!  
> Song: Close to Heaven by Breaking Benjamin  
> ~X

 

* * *

  **.**

**.**

**.**

** NIGHT EIGHT – PART FOUR **

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

_I am preoccupied at the moment. Call again during my office hours. You also have the option of visiting me within those hours as well. You may set up your appointment or simply leave your message at the tone. I will contact you at my earliest convenience._

**_Nathaniel:_ ** _We’ve identified the body and considering your involvement, I think you need to know who it is before the world does. Call me when you can. Soon._

**_Nathaniel_** _: I know you said you were going to meditate tonight, but this is more important. I know you’re not keen on texting so call me at least. Something._

**_Nathaniel:_ ** _Okay… Kirk isn’t picking up his calls. The Captain he’s living with right now said that he would return after the meeting. The meeting is over, Spock. Please tell me that you’re not with him… Darn it._

**_Nathaniel:_ ** _Believe it or not Spock; I’m getting a little concerned here. This is not going to look good for you if you mess with that kid. If you’d pick up, you’d know why!_

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

 

The communicator was turned off. Jim didn’t want to be bothered. He already informed Pike that he would arrive later, so that’s all that mattered to him.

 

Jim strolled towards the glass wall. He never thought he would return to Spock’s home again. The blinds in the living room remained lifted at the top, and instead of the sun shining through, he saw small speckles of light coming from the other houses nearby, illuminating the darkness outside. He stood there with arms crossed, looking at the patch of land outside the glass.

 

The lanterns on the edges slightly flickered, saturating the collection of flowers. They ranged from pink, to blue, to all the shades of the spectrum in between. He’d never payed attention to them before. He thought he’d seen everything in this house, excluding Spock’s office. He pushed his newborn curiosity to the side.

 

He didn’t care when he first arrived here. There was too much of the house to absorb. Not to mention the fact that he originally assumed that he was kidnapped. How horrible would that have been?

 

He bit the inside of his cheek. He was already more nervous than he would have liked to admit. The professor was the epitome of calm, not some psychotic mad man. That was the very opposite of everything logical.

 

Plus, Jim preferred to think that they were friends. The connection that formed between them was spontaneous. Yes, they just met, but it didn't stop Jim from perpetually looking for the Vulcan in every room he entered, no matter how crowded. This wasn’t something that was only playing in his head. Jim could tell that Spock treated him differently. The things Spock said left room for interpretation, and he had a feeling that the Vulcan did that deliberately. Spock took the time to listen to Jim’s troubles, deal with the nonsense that came with him, and didn’t run away at the first chance. Instead, the professor kept pushing, and insisted that Jim move in with him until the whole ordeal was finally settled. What was he supposed to do with that? Push back?

 

No.

 

Spock was in this, and Jim wouldn’t push him away. Not while he was still sane.

 

When Jim heard the click of the door behind him, he glanced up and saw Spock's reflection appear next to his. The background blurred around the image. They were looking at each other through the glass.

 

“I see that you are tense.” Spock’s voice broke through his thoughts.

 

This caught the blonde off guard. He turned around, his back facing the glass wall.

 

“What gave that away?"

 

Spock walked into the kitchen and flipped a switch, turning the light on. “You may not have verbally expressed your nervousness, however even miniscule changes in your posture is a language in itself.” He turned on the tap, which had a filter attached to it and let the water fall into the kettle.

 

Jim immediately let his body go loose, since he knew any movement could be easily examined and translated.

 

Spock put the kettle on the stove, and turned around. His eyes were slightly narrowed as he tilted his head. “Now my query is, why are you nervous Jim?"

 

Jim had no idea on how to answer that. So he did what he did best. He avoided the question. “Has anyone told you that you’re really blunt?”

 

“Only as much as people tell me that I apparently obtain a sense of humor.”

 

_Funny man._

 

“I'm willing to bet that it's a lot.” Jim teased.

 

“I recall only two people who have described me as such, you being one of them.” Spock turned back around and opened a cupboard next to the oven. He took out three transparent plastic boxes, and each of them had something different inside.

 

Jim couldn’t make out what they were. He went up the small steps to the kitchen to join Spock. He would be a stupid romantic to blame this sudden action on gravity. He just wanted to observe. He didn't get the opportunity to watch Spock in his element last time. “Who's the other? ” Jim asked. He leaned on the counter at the opposite side of the kitchen. The only thing between him and Spock was the stove.

 

“Nathaniel.”

 

He wasn’t surprised.  “Of course.” Jim tsked. "He never shies from speaking his opinion." The detective was very outspoken - Probably more than McCoy if he squinted enough.

 

Spock put some yellow powder into the kettle. “He feels compelled to express his every thought for reasons that are still unknown to me. Nathaniel is a – “ He paused for a second. “- unique individual.”

 

“Some people use the term 'unique' as a subtle insult. You might want to list more characteristics than that."

 

“Even I have my limits.” Spock closed the box. “Considering your first impression of Nathaniel, I believe that listing all of his faults would not help you understand him better. Also, he would not hesitate on threatening me with an easily accessible weapon if I did. Unfortunately, Nathaniel has his phaser attached to his hip ninety-eight percent of the time. It would not be wise."

 

Jim was grinning from ear to ear at this point. “That would be something to witness.” He said with amusement.

 

“Would you come to my aid?" There was a hint of humor in Spock’s voice. "Or would you remain a mere spectator?”

 

Jim falsely frowned, acting like the decision was a complicated one. “I’m not so sure now that I think of it. A smart person would leave the scene and never look back.”

 

Spock snapped apart a cinnamon stick with an arched brow. “It appears that I would have to fend for myself then.”

 

“I’m joking!” Jim declared after a chuckle.

 

Spock tilted his head a few inches, and the two got locked in each other's gaze. Both of them remained still for longer than necessary. If Jim took a step back, it would feel like retreating. It was as if Spock cast a spell on him, rooting Jim's feet to the ground.

 

Jim's throat constricted, hoping he wasn't as obvious as he felt. “I wouldn’t just leave you.” He expressed sternly, emphasizing that he didn't only refer to the foolish scenario they created, but to any that might come up in their future. “I don’t abandon people, especially my friends if I can help it. I already proved that, haven't I?"

 

Spock hummed in agreement and closed the boxes. Before Spock had the opportunity to put them back, Jim halted Spock’s movements by lightly touching Spock’s upper arm. It was an awkward position because it closed the little space they had between them.

 

He quickly took his hand off, recoiling from the contact. Spock didn’t seem annoyed, or irked. Jim tried to not show his relief. “What’s in those boxes?” He choked out. “Kind of curious.”

 

He didn’t just say it so that he could avoid Spock’s stare. He honestly was curious. He recognized the aroma coming from the kettle. If he tried to point out where the familiarity came from, he would say it oddly smelled like Uhura's and Gaila’s room.

 

Spock slowly put the boxes back down on the counter. He pointed to the first one filled with green colored beans. “These are cardamoms.” He pointed to another one filled with brown bits. “These are broken down cloves. The yellow powder is the ginger, and I am sure you are familiar with cinnamon. Everything here is native to Terra. I have yet to retrieve a new package of Vulcan herbs.”

 

The steam might as well have formed into fingers, climbing up to his nose and into his brain. The longer it boiled, the better it smelled. He wondered how Vulcan tea smelled like, let alone tasted like.

 

“I was going to make you some coffee, however it seems that you would prefer the tea.” Spock added.

 

“I wonder how you came to that conclusion?” He smiled at Spock. “A cup sounds great right about now.” He stepped back to give Spock some room. He did it more for him than for Spock. "I'll set up the game."

 

As Spock poured the tea into two individual mugs, Jim went down the steps, grabbed the chess set that he knew was under the couch and clicked the button on the side. The two layers above sprung up, not spooking him out this time, and he placed it onto the table behind the couch, near the glass wall. He took in the sight of the flowers outside again, creating a mental picture of the beautiful view. He would have stepped outside to experience them more closely, except he noted that there wasn’t a door leading to the mini-garden. Perhaps it was in Spock’s office. It couldn't be anywhere else.

 

Spock walked down and passed one of the mugs to the blonde. Jim cupped the hot mug and held it close to his chest. The warm scent invaded his senses. Jim slunk his shoulders after he took a sip. The hot liquid traveled down his body, and he instantly relaxed as a result.

 

“Is it to your liking? I added honey as a natural sweetener.” Spock asked with no doubt in his tone. Of course there wouldn’t be. It was perfect.

 

“More than you know.” Jim practically moaned, unexpectedly satisfied. When he opened his eyes, he noticed Spock looking at him, except Spock wasn’t staring at his eyes.

 

Spock was staring at his mouth.

 

Jim didn’t ask any sudden questions or clear his throat. He did nothing to distract the Vulcan from staring. A part of him actually got satisfaction from knowing that he wasn’t the only one affected. It was proof that the tension wasn’t some illusion Jim’s mind created. There was actually a chance that Spock felt it too. By reflex, he would have bit his bottom lip, but he held back. That wasn’t the only thing he was holding back either.

 

He was reasonably confident to conclude that Spock was studying his face. What if Jim moved those bangs with his fingers, caressing Spock’s forehead? It would be so easy to reach out and wrap his hands around Spock’s neck, possessing him in a deep kiss until they were both dazed. 

 

“Jim?” Spock’s warm voice had a better effect than the tea.

 

The blonde was slowly breathing at this point. He didn’t speak. He only nodded his head. He was listening of course. How could he not? He could listen to Spock’s voice for eternity.

 

“You are staring.”

 

Jim looked up and gaped. “You started it.” he blurted out. He quickly covered his mouth. He did not mean to say that.

 

That famous eyebrow went up. It was like Spock could see all his inappropriate fantasies. Jim’s been paranoid ever since their minds connected. He was in the same situation he was in at the meeting. “In actuality, you have been staring at me since our first encounter. Would you like to know how many times exactly? I can also inform you on the duration of each occasion.”

 

Jim put a hand up with much trepidation. Kevin couldn’t have embarrassed him like how he’d embarrassed himself in that moment. “I have a feeling that I really, really don’t want to know.”

 

“Why is it that whenever I see you, you are already looking at my direction?” Spock said flicking his eyes from Jim’s blue ones, to Jim’s mouth and back. "I confess that it has piqued my interest."

 

Spock’s bluntness would be the death of him. “You know why.” He muttered. There were many reasons. The most recent one being that Spock was a specimen Jim wanted to trace every inch of with his fingers.

 

“My assumptions have no bases. I never rely on intuition alone." Spock put his cup down and slowly stalked towards him.  "If you provide me an answer, I would know how to proceed.”

 

Jim could bet that he looked utterly silly after that comment. “Spock.” He whispered, not caring for the fact that they were both alone anyways. “You have to answer my question before I can answer yours.”

 

Spock’s eyes narrowed a bit. “I will comply.”

 

He weighed the decision of his next words carefully. “You said you wanted to keep me close.” He explained. It was the one thing that's been on his mind since he arrived in Spock's home. “How close, exactly?” He managed to say, scared for the answer. His usual confidence diminished. He took a risk with the question.

 

Spock didn’t move for a moment. It wasn’t a long pause, nevertheless it was long enough for Jim to doubt his words. He gulped and waited for an answer. Spock reached out and carefully held Jim’s mug. Jim let go of it, unaware of what Spock intended to do.The mug was placed on the table.

 

This eliminated the barrier between them as Spock inched closer. The dim lights from outside contoured his face. He couldn't have looked more captivating.

 

“The answer to that is entirely up to you.” Spock firmly said, his intention now clear.

 

Their foreheads could touch if Jim leaned a little forward.

 

“Jim?”

 

“Yes?” He hissed in a needy whisper. He was hypnotized. Jim could sense his growing anticipation and shut his eyes as Spock brought his lips near his.

 

“I believe the proper question is, how close would you prefer?”

 

There was too much going on. Jim felt the breath of each word on his skin. He knew that Spock was waiting for him to close the slither of space between them. He would have if the Universe gave him two more seconds.

 

The moment crumbled when they both heard a loud thud on the door.

 

Two more freakin' seconds ...

 

“Spock!”

 

Jim blinked a few times, momentarily losing his balance, now alert to his surroundings. The reality of the situation sunk in. He didn't imagine it. He couldn't have. He wanted to look at Spock for some kind of confirmation, except the professor was already making his way to the door.

 

He made sure to compose himself.

 

When Spock opened the door, Det. Nathaniel marched in without waiting for permission. The detective might have saved Jim before, but he would never excuse the man for the tease he had endured.

 

“I’ve been calling and calling. Shit Spock, you had me worried. Next thing I know, you’re next or something.” He said breathlessly.

 

“Excuse me?" Jim blurted out.

 

Det. Nathaniel sighed. “Figures you’re here.” He said under his breath.

 

Jim strolled forward. “Figures?” He reiterated.

 

“I couldn’t reach you either. I can put two and two together.” The detective said, not caring for his manners. “I’m a detective.”

 

Jim could hear the _'duh'._

 

He flinched back, perfectly understanding what Det. Nathaniel was insinuating. His cheeks burned as the older man smirked at him.

_The hell?_

 

Spock closed the door, his irritation evident. “Is there an urgent matter to discuss, Nathaniel?”

 

Det. Nathaniel chuckled, pointing between the two. “I’m not interrupting anything, am I?”

 

“Does it matter?” Jim said.

 

“Yes.” Spock answered at the same time.

 

The blonde straightened as best as he could, gave Spock a dirty look and sighed in contentment. This was a lost cause.

 

Det. Nathaniel stood there with wide eyes, shifting his gaze from Jim to Spock repeatedly. “A couple things to clear out. First, did anyone see you have that altercation with Mr. Morson?” He questioned.

 

“There were a few witnesses, although no one was aware that it was me.” Spock calmly answered. The relief on the detective’s face worried the heck out of Jim.

 

“What the hell is going on?” Jim retorted.

 

“It’ll be news by morning.” The detective sighed. “That body we found was identified as a Hank Morson. The one you two informed me about not too long ago.”

 

Jim stood there similar to a deer in headlights. The older man went down the steps to make sure Jim was okay. Jim had to double check to know if he heard correctly. He eventually took a seat on the edge of the sofa in the living room.

 

"Are you sure it's even him?"

 

"His parent's confirmed it two hours ago."

 

_His parents..._

 

He used his index fingers to massage circles to his temples. “How – “ He breathed in. “How did he die?”

 

Det. Nathaniel opened his mouth and furrowed his brows. “Multiple stab wounds to the abdomen. The killer avoided vital areas where the victim would have bled out, which shows evidence of some type of medical knowledge."

 

"In essence, he was tortured?" Spock said.

 

Det. Nathaniel nodded. "In spite of all that, the cause of death was asphyxiation." He answered. "He was strangled."

 

"Stop." Jim didn’t need to know any more specifics. He knew that by the description, Hank died a slow, painful death. He was fucking strangled after having his body pierced to kingdom come.

 

Spock steadily walked down the steps. “Time of death, Nathaniel.” He demanded.

 

“We placed his death this morning between 0300-0500.”

 

Jim gritted his teeth. Hank trained at the gym or in the track field every weekday morning. Whoever got to him, knew at least that much of his schedule.

 

“I know it’s not much, but I’m sorry Jim.” It was the first time Det. Nathaniel referred to Jim by his name. “Now, I have additional details to tell you, that I really shouldn’t. I need to know if you understand the significance to them.”

 

Jim nodded, ready to oblige. He avoided their sympathetic looks. He rubbed his palm on his forehead like it would somehow rid the dull ache that emerged.

 

“Okay. Now brace yourself for what I’m about to say. It’s not something that – “

 

He couldn’t deal with the tension building. “I'm not going to cry or anything.” Jim urged. "Spit it out."

 

The detective had both his eyebrows up and nodded. “Alright. One detail that I believe you need to know is that the victim’s – “

 

“His name was Hank.” Jim interjected.

 

Det. Nathaniel didn’t take offense. It was his mistake, and he knew it. “Hank’s lips were sewn together ... pre-mortem.”

 

_Hank couldn't yell for help._

 

“Fuck.” Jim hissed.

 

The other two men ignored the profanity. It was well deserved. “Mr. Morson’s eyes were taken out as well, after his death. Now I believe we all know what that means.”

_SEE ME._

 

“See me.” Spock said while holding the bridge of his nose with two fingers.

 

“Just as I assumed.” Det. Nathaniel agreed.

 

Jim stood up and started pacing. "Well, where are they?"

 

"That's the thing." The detective sounded regretful. "They were not with Mr. Morson's remains."

 

"So what are you saying here exactly?" Jim paced faster, his agitation increasing. "Hanks _eyes_ were taken? Like what? As some trophy!?!" He snapped.

 

Det. Nathaniel nodded. It was pretty self-explanatory.

 

Jim couldn't believe this. This was his fault. Hank died because of him. Hank had to lose his life because someone was out there trying to get to him.

 

He needed to kick something. Smash something. Obliterate it so that its very existence was placed in doubt. This wasn’t his place though. He owned nothing in this house, so by default there was nothing he could destroy.

 

_Damn it!_

“We may have had our issues, but he didn’t deserve this.” Jim mumbled, pointing at Det. Nathaniel. “He didn’t. He didn’t.” He repeated.

 

“No one does.” Det. Nathaniel frowned. “Has the unsub reached out to you ever since you activated your new device.”

 

“No.” Jim immediately answered. He then remembered how he enabled UNKNOWNs on his settings at the meeting. He went into his pocket and turned it on. After the 'Greeting' page popped up, all his messages and missed calls flooded his screen.

 

There were too many topics being swung back and forth. Reema now knew about his past with Gary. If he weren’t already distressed about Hank, he might have cared. Gaila took the liberty on broadcasting his number. The latest message before Det. Nathaniel's calls struck him as peculiar. It was sent a little less than an hour ago.

 

“I have a video…”

 

Just as he said it, Spock and Det. Nathaniel stood by each side of him.

 

“Do I accept?” He awkwardly asked.

 

The two men answered in unison.

 

“Accept.”

 

“Yes.”

 

Well, that was that. Jim clicked it.

 

What emerged after the link was a shaky black screen. The only audio was the low static in the background.

 

“There’s nothing there.” Jim announced the obvious.

 

Suddenly, the camera floated above a lower window. The room was well lit. What he saw next was Gaila in casual jeans and sweater, holding a glass of what was most likely wine. She sat comfortably on a leather couch, reading her PADD. Sharukh showed up afterwards. He was on his comm, walking back and forth with all his attention into the conversation. This was not filmed at the dorms, but at Sharukh's home. Someone followed them there.

 

Twelve seconds and ticking...

 

“Jim, you need to breathe.” Det. Nathaniel pleaded the blonde.

 

Jim roughly exhaled the breath he was holding in. His eyes were glued to the screen.

 

The footage froze at the last frame when it hit twenty seconds. It was a close-up of a worn out grey mask. There were black threads hanging from the lips that were sewed together. The most unsettling part were the black indents where the eyes should have been.

 

All of them heard a slowed down, deep electronic voice through the speaker, and it shook every bone in Jim’s body.

 

His nightmares now had a foundation to easily build on, because his fear now possessed a eerie voice and a disfigured face.

 

He didn't realize that the device slipped out of his palms. Not until he heard it fall on the floor.

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**You fail to see me.** _

_**Soon, all those around you will not have the ability to see anything.** _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!  
> ~X


	22. NIGHT EIGHT - PART FIVE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to all my new subscribers!!! Welcome to this crazy ride that is my story <3  
> Song: Eyes Wide Open by Gotye  
> ~X

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NIGHT EIGHT - PART FIVE**  

**.**

**.**

**.**

**  
**

Det. Nathaniel was seated on the table next to Spock, whom had his PADD connected to Jim’s communicator. They were busy tracing the origin of the message. Once Jim informed Det. Nathaniel of Gaila’s location, the older man mentioned that Det. Farah was still in the area with her partner. They were on their way there.

 

Jim, who burrowed Spock’s communicator, paced in the living room and dialed his friend, begging she was still physically capable of picking up.

 

_“I normally don’t pick up UNKNOWNs, but I’m in a good mood. Who’s this and you better speak fast.”_

 

Jim stopped walking and looked at the ceiling with a grateful expression. Every entity he heard of should have received his thanks.

“It’s Jim.”

_“Oh. I just got your new number.”_ Gaila said confused. _“What number is this? Do you want me to save it?”_

“No, this is a one time thing. I’m checking if everything’s alright.” He sounded pathetic. He didn’t dare let himself sound as panicked as he felt. “Everything is alright, right?”

_“Jim! It’s late! I’m not some booty call.”_ Gaila whined through the speaker.

 

Spock stopped typing and turned to Det. Nathaniel with a confused expression.

 

“I’ll explain later.” The detective whispered while on his own comm. It was still loud enough for Jim to hear.

 

 _“What’s the matter?”_ Gaila questioned.

 

“Where are you?” He said a little too fast. He could hear a weak echo of his own voice.

 

 _“I got kidnapped!”_ Gaila exclaimed.

 

For the second time, the two men at the table shifted their gaze to Jim. He shouldn’t have felt dread because she obviously sounded fine, except he had every reason to assume the worst. Now was not the time for her to joke around.

 

 _“Just kidding."_ She said. _"I’m in my car.”_

 

So he was on speaker.

 

“Where are you coming from?”

_“More like ‘going to.’ I’m about to surprise Sharukh.”_ She sounded proud. _“Two days in a row. I feel like we’re married.”_

 

Jim turned to the other two to see if they heard the same thing.

That couldn’t have been right.

The message he received was sent over an hour ago.

 

“Make sure that when you get there, you lock all the doors and check your security.” He continued, now more alert than ever.

 

 _“I’m not stupid, Jim.”_ She deadpanned _. “Is this about the whole ‘serial killer’ thing? I wasn’t serious.”_

“Just promise me that you’ll both be cautious.”

 

 _“You sound like a worried mother. Please talk to me.”_ It wasn’t a big difference, however it was enough for Jim to sense her worry.

 

“Listen to me and listen carefully.” Jim cautioned. “I’m asking you to stay there. It’s not safe for you to be out alone.

 

The silence on the other end made Jim think the line went dead.

 

“Gaila?”

 

 _“I was going to stay the night anyways. You sound like you don’t know where I came from. I’m always careful. Alwaaaaays.”_ She sighed deeply. _“There’s more to this than you’re telling me. I’ll let you know when I get there, but you better answer every question I have for you tomorrow. No bullshit allowed.”_

 

Jim leaned his head on back on the sofa when the line ended. “This person.” He began to speak up at the ceiling. “This thing! It’s fucking with me.”

 

“The pre-recorded video was used as a method to taunt you. I agree.” Spock got up from his seat and walked towards the couch with Det. Nathaniel following behind. The older man was still on his comm.

 

Jim decided that he would sit everyone down and explain everything after the search tomorrow. “At this point, not telling them is doing more damage.”

 

“Ignorance only jeopardizes their safety. Informing them would be the next logical step.” Spock leaned forward, placing his elbows on his thighs after he sat down.

 

Det. Nathaniel ended his own call. “Alright. She’ll be there in three. She promised to keep at least two officers outside the house. Everything is handled. We don’t have to worry about anything.” He sat down next to Spock. “At least not tonight.”

 

“Why is he playing games with me?” Jim complained, still in disbelief. “How sick is that?”

 

“You cannot be certain that the assailant is male. The audio in the video was manipulated.” Spock said.

 

“Of course it’s a guy!” Jim suddenly yelled, both hands up in an animated expression. Images of a disturbing façade of a human face flickered in his mind. “Hank lived in the gymnasium. He's huge!”

 

Both men were unfazed by Jim’s exasperation.

 

“Was.” Jim corrected himself in a low voice.

 

“There was a large amount of cocaine in Mr. Morson’s system.” Det. Nathaniel contributed.

 

“He was not some junkie.” Jim defended the deceased man. “We’re in Starfleet. _Starfleet._ ”

 

“At the end of the day, there were abrasions on his ankles and wrists. He was tied down. He also could have been persuaded to go wherever the unsub desired for him to go because of his drugged induced state.” Det. Nathaniel didn’t bat an eye. “This is possible for either gender to do with little difficulty.”

 

Jim scoffed, wanting to yell a string of undignified profanities. Instead, he let his head fall down. “He must have been so scared.”

 

Det. Nathaniel shifted in his seat. “We have more bad news, so stick with me."

 

Life consistently threw something at him, so Jim was unaffected. The video was proof enough that this had everything to do with Jim. The people around him were being threatened.

 

Det. Nathaniel turned to Spock. "Let him have it, Spock."

 

The Vulcan had his face brightened from the light on his PADD.

 

Jim looked at him with emotions as unstable as his thought process. He didn’t know how far him and Spock would have went tonight, but he did know that it was far from important. He needed to get his priorities in order. No matter how fast his relationship with Spock was developing...

 

“The results were the same as before. The message was received from an unknown server that originated from a corporate building in Ottawa.” Spock scrolled down his PADD.

 

That didn’t even begin to make sense for Jim. “Canada?”

 

“Thirty seconds prior, it originated from Neive. A city with the population of less than four thousand.” Spock stopped his scrolling and looked back at Jim. “In Italy.” He added.

 

“I’m sure you see where this is going.” Det. Nathaniel informed.

 

Jim wiped his face in defeat. “Yeah. Unless this person can fly, and came from Krypton – I can pretty much see where this is going. I knew he was good, but not _that_ good.”

 

“It’s not the end of the world.” Said Det. Nathaniel. “We’ve dealt with computer experts before. We can only concentrate on what we can do from this moment moving forward.”

 

“One of them being Mr. Johnson.” Spock stood up and made his way to the kitchen, leaving his PADD behind. He offered the detective a drink, but the older man declined. “Are there any updates of significance that we should be aware of regarding Mr. Johnson’s disappearance?”

 

Det. Nathaniel tightened his lips and shook his head. Jim already knew he would hear bad news.

 

“Dead end."

 

_Exactly._

 

"There were no credit withdrawals. His craft is still in the student lot and there were no witnesses that are at least credible. There have been no ransom demands. I don’t see how, when his only relative is Kim. Farah and her team believe that his case is a possible homicide.”

 

“Statistically, their logic is sound.” Spock walked down the steps, passed Jim his reheated tea and sat next to him. “Although in this case, I believe the students do not care for statistics, no matter the amount substantial evidence behind such claim.”

 

Jim took a couple sips after thanking Spock. “They want _hope_.” He snarled. Jim stared at the hot mug between his hands. His pupils danced with the steam prancing across his vision. Without realizing, he started chugging the remaining contents inside.

 

Det. Nathaniel stopped his pacing and quizzically looked at he blonde. “You might want to slow down there, buddy.”

 

Jim wasn’t listening to a word. He kept drinking it like a dehydrated, malnourished child.

 

He didn’t feel the heat from the liquid. His body was on autopilot. It was either that, or scream. Hank was dead. Jarrell was probably dead.

 

Gaila was threatened.

Spock was contacted before all of this.

Bones could be next.

Reema could be after or before.

Sulu or Chekov, maybe ...

Were Uhura and Cristine probable targets?

Was this person crazy enough to even tackle Pike?

 

The hot liquid dived down his throat and suddenly his whole body became hypersensitive. Goosebumps sprung out all over. The feeling of the mug against his mouth disappeared. Jim slowly opened his eyes, and the mug was back on his lap with Spock’s hand over his, holding it down.

 

Jim felt his chest swell up because he knew Spock was looking at him with a concerned expression. God forbid - pity.

 

“Do you have some type of pain tolerance? You’re burning your insides.” Det. Nathaniel had his hands on his knees, scanning Jim’s face.

 

The detective kept talking, but it was nothing but mumbles. Everything became a blur.

 

This was his life. Is this how it would end? Mouth sewed shut with eyes taken out in a ditch? He hasn’t done anything meaningful so far. He hasn’t done anything to be proud of. He hasn’t done anything of significance. Jim’s mind went into a chain reaction of horrible thoughts, all directly connected to one another. There was no pause in between.

 

“I believe he is experiencing primary symptoms of anxiety, Nathaniel.” Spock said, not taking his hand off Jim’s.

 

The faint touch of skin, plus Jim’s collapsing mental state was good enough reason for shock.

 

“They’re dead, and it’s my fault.” Jim murmured.

 

Det. Nathaniel snapped his fingers, bringing Jim back to attention. “This self blaming thing is something that we’re not going to do. It is not your fault Jim.”

 

"But I failed to see him..."

 

“Jim, I ask that you cease that train of thought.”

 

Jim stared blankly at Spock’s palm clasped on his mug. “It’s the truth.” He said, not taking his eyes off the hand over his.

 

Spock looked at where he had his hand and quickly took it off.

 

Jim wished he didn’t.

 

“All it takes is one look.” Det. Nathaniel began. “I have had cases where an unsub develops an attachment to someone after one compliment. Sometimes, it could be a simple deed, like giving someone a pen, or smiling back after saying thank you. What is perceived as a normal interaction is seen as something more. You couldn’t have known.”

 

“And what happened to them, detective?” Jim interjected. “Are they dead?”

 

“Jim – “

 

“No. This is reality, detective.” Jim interrupted, his voice hoarse. “Are they all living in fear, afraid to leave their homes? Wait - let me guess. Did they change their names and disappear? So my only option is to flip my life so that it doesn’t end. Am I correct? It’s not like someone can have a normal life when there’s someone trying to _kill them!”_

 

Det. Nathaniel shut his mouth and put his fingers through his hair. His face fell when he heard the defeat in Jim’s voice.

 

“You are not at fault for the delusion another has created.” Spock coached Jim. “There was nothing you could have done to prevent this.”

 

Jim frowned. He wished he could believe Spock.

 

He really did. The optimism within him was nowhere to be found.

* * *

 

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

**This news isn’t helping…**

****I want to be hopeful for my brother.** **

**I'm happy it's not him.**

**Is that selfish?**

**\- KJ**

 

##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##

 

**I can’t believe I’m waking up to this. I guess this is the one in a million we were trying to avoid. Expect a call.**

**\- LM**

 

##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##

 

**WTF dude?!**

**Hank may have been an ass, but DAMN.**

**What if Gaila was spitting truth … O.o**

**\- KR**

 

##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##

 

**You already knew about this, didn’t you?**

**\- G**

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

* * *

 

“How does it feel to know that your target is a murderer?” Det. Nathaniel scolded alone in his craft. “You’re helping murderers out now?”

 

 _“You’re too old to be asking stupid questions.”_ Raul answered with a slight drawl from being woken up. _“I know every person my targets talk to, think about, fuck and bury.”_ He chuckled.

Everyone believed Det. Nathaniel to be slightly paranoid. Raul was a well-respected, retired Sergeant. As many times as he expressed his beliefs on Raul’s current illegal occupation, no one would give it the time of day. He didn't care for their past relations. Raul was dead to him.

 

Det. Nathaniel cracked his knuckles as he spoke the voice vibrating inside his craft. “If you’ve cooperated with me, we may have saved that kid’s life. You would have risked nothing.”

_“I would have risked my reputation. There would be nothing left of it if I cried to some cops.”_ Raul declared.

 

"You forget you were one." Det. Nathaniel reprimanded. "At least you're talking like the crook you've become."

 

Raul huffed. _“If you’ve done your job correctly, the kid may still be alive.”_

 

“If you retrieved your target, this fucker would have been off the streets by now.” He retorted bitterly. “You’re slacking Raul, and one day you’ll slip up. When that day comes, I’ll get you.”

 

 _“I see.”_ Raul never took threats well. _“May the best man win then.”_

“I always have.”

 

He clicked a button next to the radio and hung up the call. As angry as he was, he was satisfied that he got some information from the call.

 

This wasn’t the unsub’s first murder.

 

He was right.

 

Raul was slacking.

 

It was time to go back to his team and do some research.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I fear everyday.**

**I fear of white rooms.**

**I ironically fear sharp objects.**

**I fear those that know me.**

**Those that are unable to accept the very essence of _me._**

**I fear my urge for completion.**

**For perfection.**

**For normality.**

****I fear of remaining alone until I am reunited with the ground.** **

**I fear you and your inability to see me.**

**It is a shame that I have to implement fear within our love.**

****There is no fear in perfect love.  
** **

****However, it is _our_ love all the same.** **

 .

.

.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much Love,  
> ~X


	23. NIGHT NINE - PART ONE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s another!  
> Song - Say Something by A Great Big World.  
> ~X

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

** NIGHT NINE – PART ONE **

  **.**

**.**

**.**

**We have arranged the groups with your requested members to the best of our ability.**

**We’ll meet up at 1400 at the main park outside of the mess hall.**

**Once you arrive, make sure to sign in.**

**Thank you for volunteering.**

**Members: Leonard McCoy**

**Hikaru Sulu**

**S'chn T'gai** **Spock**

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

**So I have a theory … This guy could have been forced to remain in a hospital.**

**Maybe the family put him there?**

**C’mon – White rooms and sharp objects.**

-       **LM**

##=##=##=##=##=##=##=## **  
**

 

**It’s more probable that he was in an asylum.**

**He sounds like he’s losing it.**

**Maybe he’s lost it before.**

**Wouldn’t we notice though...?**

-       **JTK**

 

##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##

**Mental illness isn't always obvious.  
**

**Whoever this person is, he knows how to hide it.**

-       **LM**

 

##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##

 

**I don’t care about his life or fear.**

**I’m the one that’s in fear.**

**See you at 1200.**

-       **JTK**

 

##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##

 

**Actually, I tried to get out of shift.**

**Turns out that we’re short on doctors today, so we need to cover for them.**

**Not to mention that I have class later for review.**

-       **LM**

 

##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##

 

**Listen, Reema’s on her way.**

**I’ll stay with you the night of course.**

-       **LM**

 

##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##

 

**I’ll also join the search party around 1500.**

**Not 1400.**

-       **LM**

 

##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##

**Come by later.**

-       **LM**

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

When Det. Nathaniel offered to take him home, he immediately agreed. He couldn’t be alone with Spock. Not with his emotions running high for a multitude of reasons. Before he left Spock’s home, the Vulcan made it clear that the offer still stood.

 

As convenient as the idea sounded, he had to force himself to decline. What him and Spock had was something he didn’t want to mess up. He was afraid that being in close proximity most of the time wouldn’t help anything. He needed space to figure out what was going on between them. Was it a fling, or something more? Jim didn’t want another Mitchell.

 

 “Did you already inform the two officers outside that you would be back in three days?”

 

“Their names are Gus and Ping, and it wouldn’t hurt you to greet them. Maybe give some coffee to the men or something. A sense of hospitality wouldn’t hurt.”

 

“Check then.” Jim made a childish ‘I don’t care’ face. “Are you sure Ping’s not a woman?”

 

He could hear Pike’s brain working. After a couple seconds he gave Jim a dry “Ha ha.”

 

“Identification? Insurance cards?” Jim continued.

 

“Do I have to say _‘check’_?”

 

“Yes.” Jim sighed.

 

Pike gave in. “Check.” He grumbled.

 

“Confirmation for hotel?”

 

“Now you just think I’m stupid.”

 

Jim quickly turned around and raised a brow with PADD in hand.

 

“Check.”

 

Jim turned back around, satisfied. He scrolled through the list.

 

“They’ll probably provide these, but do you have the basics like toothbrush, aftershave, toothpaste, razor, face wash - ?”

 

“Check for those, including my favorite lotion. None of that oily stuff.”

 

“Night garments?”

 

“Check.”

 

Jim could hear the Captain browse through the suitcase he would take to the conference.

 

“All your files transferred to your PADD?

 

“Check.”

 

“All material sent to your e-mail for backup and/or including external drive?”

 

“Check.”

 

“PADD and communicator fully charged?”

 

“I don’t have to go.”

 

“Books downloaded for your travels -” Jim abruptly got up from his seat. Pike’s words sunk in a couple seconds too late.

 

Pike stood there in semi-formal clothing, with arms crossed. His face was fixed in a deep frown.

 

“Absolutely not.” Jim put his PADD down and walked towards the old man. “You are going to this conference, and you are going to kick ass.”

 

“There’s a crazy loon on the streets, son. Someone died, and another is missing.”

 

“I’m not hearing this.” Jim huffed. He disturbed too many lives already. “You and the detective updated the security. There are two offices posted outside.” He also wanted Pike out of the picture. The old man would be safer in Hong Kong.

 

“You’ll be _alone.”_ It was a loaded statement.

 

“I won’t be. Trust me on this.” Jim pleaded like a little child. “Please.”

 

Pike tilted his head “You _will_ call me if anything comes up.” Pike poked Jim making his point clear.

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“You will forward the rest of those messages. I need to know exactly what’s going on.”

 

“That’s going a bit too far - ”

 

“You will do it, or else I stay, watch your every move to until you feel uncomfortable in your own skin.”

 

Jim felt smaller. “Fine.” He obliged.

 

Pike nodded and pulled down his shirt. “I did not convince you to enroll in Starfleet only for you to suddenly die before being promoted to Commodore.” He smirked. “Am I clear?”

 

Jim ended up smiling. “Transparent as a freshly washed shot glass.”

 

Pike rolled his eyes. Jim always had the ability to get animated expressions from the old man.

 

Pike zipped up his suitcase and made his way to the door. His ride was already outside when Jim opened the door. He was also met with Reema standing there, endlessly clicking buttons on her device and chewing gum.

 

“Morning!” She cheered with an enlarged purse. Her hair was tied up in a gigantic bun, with grey sweats and a navy shirt that was too big for her. It draped on her shoulders as she pranced inside. She was trying to look happy - Too happy. Instead, she looked like the energy was sucked out of her.

 

“Hello Captain Pike. I’m Reema Gayle.” She introduced herself, moving the mutated tomato on her head.

 

Pike genuinely smiled and held out his hand. “Ms. Gayle. Pleasure to meet you. You’ll be keeping Jim company, I assume.”

 

She snorted. “He’ll be sick of me if anything.”

 

“He’s sick of me already. He’s practically pushing me out the door.” Pike teased.

 

Jim interjected. “I wouldn’t call it that.”

 

“Right … “ They both said.

 

Jim took a step back, avoiding eye-contact.

 

“Well Ms. Gayle, you two have a decent, _responsible_ time during my absence.”

 

“You will get nothing less sir.” Reema said with both hands up in a mocking surrender.

 

Pike made his way out and into the black craft. When Jim closed the door, he faced his new guest. “You’re early.” He accused.

 

“Is it a big deal? It’s lonely in my room.” She whined.

 

“It’s 0800, and I have review in an hour.”

 

“Damn.” She crashed on the couch. “I even brought beer. Beer, Jim!”

 

“Isn’t it a bit early for happy hour?” He walked to the furniture and sat near the redhead. “What were you thinking?”

 

“I don’t have review today. I managed to save some hypo-shots, so I’m determined to get drunk.” She sighed. “I thought we could chill before the search meeting later.” There was a miniscule change on her face. Jim noticed the pink patches under her eyes.

 

“Were you crying?” He asked.

 

She scoffed. “No.”

 

He didn’t have to stare too long for her to get uncomfortable. Her body posture screamed tension.

 

“If you say so.” He let it go for now. He heard her exhale with relief. “So we got our groups today. Who are you with?”

 

“I’m with Kim, Liam and Mr. Chang.” Reema admitted.

 

“Did you request to be with Kim?”

 

Her demeanor changed. “Yeah. She’s a mess, Jim.”

 

“I would be lying if I said I’m not surprised you two are speaking again.”

 

“I’m not a stone-cold bitch, okay?” She spat, taking off her bag and letting it drop. “She needs support. If I feel like shit, I can’t imagine how she feels. The mess about Hank doesn’t give us any hope. None!”

 

Jim held her hand, tightening his fingers around hers so she could calm down. Her mood switched from one end of the spectrum to the next.

 

“This is bullshit.” She sucked in her lips. “I thought I wouldn’t care, ya know? I thought Jarrell ran away or something.”

 

“There’s still a chance – “

 

“There’s none! Today, we’ll all be looking for a body, Jim. Jarrell is dead, and our last days together were such garbage. I wouldn’t call it love, but there was respect. He was so sweet to me when I transferred here. He was my friend. He trusted me and I didn’t believe him.” Her eyes began to water for what Jim assumed was not the first time today. “I can’t begin to – “

 

She didn’t need to continue. Jim got the message and held her in a tight embrace.

 

“You stay here. I know you don’t want to take the transportation back. I’ll go to class. We’ll meet up for the meeting, and we’ll go from there.”

 

Reema let Jim hold all her weight as she choked in a sob. He massaged her scalp as he whispered soothing things into her ear.

 

He would have told her about the messages, but he knew it was not the right time. Right now, she needed to cry her eyes out.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I have yet to create something as awesome as Mulan. I wish I did, but no.  
> ~X


	24. NIGHT NINE - PART TWO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so here’s a quick warning. There is a little OOCness with McCoy. This is simply because he doesn’t know Spock like he does in canon. Not yet at least. This is an AU after all. Characters have ideas/conceptions about other characters by using their first impressions as a frame of reference.
> 
> Anyways, It’ll be awhile before I update again.
> 
> Enjoy <3
> 
>  
> 
> Song – Trouble by Halsey (Sander Kleinenberg Remix)
> 
>  
> 
> ~X

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

** NIGHT NINE – PART TWO **

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

 

**Coffee date?**

-       **JTK**

 

**##=##=##=##=##=##=##=#**

 

**Sorry – Tea date this afternoon?**

-       **JTK**

 

**##=##=##=##=##=##=##=#**

 

**I’m available at 1300.**

-       **JTK**

 

**##=##=##=##=##=##=##=#**

 

**It depends on when you’re available too.**

-       **JTK**

 

**##=##=##=##=##=##=##=#**

 

**Not that your schedule doesn’t matter.**

-       **JTK**

 

**##=##=##=##=##=##=##=#**

 

**I’m going to stop talking now.**

-       **JTK**

 

**##=##=##=##=##=##=##=#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

“Did you hear about what happened?”

 

The only person Jim cared for in his Interspecies Ethics class was Uhura. When she walked in, she sat right next to him for the first time. She normally sat further down, closer to the front.

 

“We have three more days of classes, and no one can concentrate. Including me, believe it or not.” She didn’t try to sound egotistical. That was Uhura. “Poor Hank.”

 

Hank’s death was the talk of the whole Academy. There were even rumors of officials bringing counselors for some mandatory sessions for those involved. He hoped that it wasn’t true. He didn’t need to deal with that right now.

 

Let alone something as mundane as exams at this point.

 

Ms. Priyanka walked in without looking at the classroom that she knew was full. She used her PADD to start up the holo-projector, and the room lit up in florescent white.

 

“So, who’s in your group?” Jim asked simply because he had to say something.

 

“Gaila, Chekov and Mrs. Priyanka.” Uhura leaned closer to Jim with her PADD already on. “Listen, so I’ve been doing some research.” She said all secretive.

 

This caught Jim’s attention. He was also thankful that Uhura didn’t ask who was in his group… “Continue.”

 

“Well, I’ve taken the liberty of looking at people who have been reported missing within the last month that are around the same age as Hank and Jarrell. I have a theory.”

 

“Okay…”

 

“So I came across a woman who’s been recently reported missing.” She cautioned as she passed her device for Jim to see. “You’ll get what I’m talking about when you see her.”

 

What he saw was a blank faced woman. She was petite and had bleached blonde hair in a big teased curly poof. Granted, she was pretty, but it didn’t take away from the fact that it was still a mug shot. He looked longer for the memory to eventually fall to place.

 

 She was the reason why those bikers wanted Jim’s head. Her cheeks weren’t as full in the picture than what he remembered of her. In all honesty, as she flirted with Jim, she looked exhausted. If anything, she was healthier in this mug shot.

 

“Her name’s Rose Yvette. She was picked up a year and two months ago for possession and distribution of illegal narcotics.” Uhura informed. “In the report, her family claimed that she was missing for over a week. That’s _before_ Jarrell and Hank.”

 

Jim scanned the description of the report near her picture. One important fact stood out. “Her stupid family reported her missing only four days ago. Why so late?”

 

Uhura shrugged. “She was around that gang a lot. She didn’t go home half the time. It’s tough keeping track of someone who doesn’t have a set schedule.”

 

“Like I said. Stupid.” Jim rolled his eyes. “So what’s your big theory here?”

 

Uhura looked too excited to continue. “It can’t be a coincidence. Hank’s body showed up yesterday morning. Sharukh recognized Hank on the news, and he said that he’s seen Hank with snake face near Rectify a few times. Honestly, Jarrell looked like he was on something half the time. He might pop up dead sometime soon. Snake face could have gotten rid of Rose too.”

 

Jim hissed at her lack of sensitivity. It was hypocritical considering how he felt the night before. It still hurt to hear the harsh truth.

 

“Sorry.” She quickly added. “What I’m trying to say is, this could be something that has been going on for sometime. We could have a serial killer here and it could be snake face or someone in his gang. Maybe it was a drug deal gone wrong - The mutilation could have been some kind of sign.”

 

 

_It’s not about drugs._

_It’s about me._

_The sign was for me._

_All me._

_Me…_

 

 

“Gaila got to you, didn’t she?”

 

“Take me seriously Kirk. You know that it’s perfectly reasonable.” Uhura lightly nudged him. “You didn’t even let me finish. There were two bodies found in Eden Prairie, Minnesota four years ago - Eyes taken out and lips sewn together. It happened in the period of a week then poof, the killer didn’t do it again. Now if we could find record of anyone in that gang traveling past borders within that time period...”

 

Jim didn’t know why he was in this review. Uhura’s sudden discovery made Jim want to join some knock off version of witness protection. He should have got drunk with Reema instead.

 

He really wanted to believe Uhura. If the stalker was only terrorizing him without mentions of love, but of promises to solely kill him, then he could have sucked Uhura’s idea dry.

 

Snake face did NOT love him.

 

The theory may have no been true, but if Jim filled in the blanks for Uhura, she could come up with so much better. She may even find the guy harassing him. “You’re pursuing the wrong career.” Jim slid the PADD back to her.

 

Uhura mischievously grinned at the statement. Before she could answer back, they both heard small snorts and bitter laughter from behind them. They came from Michael and Liam.

 

“Is there something that’s amusing here?” Uhura firmly questioned.

 

Liam scrunched his nose, moving the freckles on his face and held his head high. “My friend, a good cadet with a legit future, was just found dead and mutilated, and you’re comparing him to some whore. That’s what I find amusing. Have some respect for the freakin’ dead.”

 

Respect for the dead?

 

Jim quickly turned around. “No one included you in this conversation so I suggest you retract that comment and go back to what you were doing.” He needed an outlet, and he just found one.

 

Michael waved his hand, dismissing Jim. “Jarrell is missing because we all know he was taken. A whore disappearing is not something we should care about when there’s real shit going on. This isn’t some action movie about drug cartels trying to clean up. Everybody’s seen this chick at Rectify almost every night messing with thugs. Whatever she got, she asked for. Hank and Jarrell didn’t ask for this.”

 

_Whatever she got, she asked for…_

_Did I travel back to the dark ages?_

 

“ _No one_ asks to be killed. That’s including Rose. No, this is not an action movie. It’s real life and sometimes, life fucks you over. Don’t speak like you actually grasp the severity of what’s taking place here.” Jim jibed back.

 

Liam gave Jim the side-eye even though it was obvious that Jim intimidated him. “What I do know is that, that girl has been playing with the devil for years. If she’s gone, then that’s because the devil finally collected. Don’t put good men on the same pedestal as her.”

 

Jim hasn’t pulled a stunt this whole year.

Too bad he couldn’t keep the good record because he was ready.

Every fiber in him was ready.

 

“Oh.” Uhura spoke before Jim could continue. She cracked one side of her neck. “I must be incorrect for assuming that she could have been hurt or taken against her will.”

 

Jim groaned in his seat for two reasons. One, it seemed like Uhura needed an outlet as well. Two, he would have to find his somewhere else another day. Liam and Michael were idiots. What they were going through didn’t matter. Nothing excused their bigoted comments.

 

Uhura smiled, and Jim found it unsettling. “Of course it’s her own fault.” Her sarcasm made the two look at her with a wary expression.

 

“Everybody knows she fucked snake face and the rest of them.” Michael spat back.

 

“Jarrell and Hank didn’t touch a single illegal drug. She’s the actual junkie.” Liam practically yelled. “It’s her fault for being around those guys all the damn time. Heck, maybe she pissed off the guy, and he got tired of her teasin’.”

 

Uhura’s expression flipped and her posture became rigid.

 

Jim face palmed and sat further into his seat, sinking down until he felt like he could disappear. He would have removed himself from the situation if he could, all because Uhura raised both eyebrows.

 

“So you’re saying Rose asked for this, right?” Uhura stood up from her seat and put both hands on Liam’s section of the elongated table above hers. “She must have worn thin, revealing clothes. She must have smiled too much. She must have been so seductive that whoever took her couldn’t resist fulfilling those sick urges. It’s perfectly just for a man’s raised testosterone to cloud ethical thoughts. Completely her fault.”

 

Michael opened his mouth to talk, but Uhura put her hand in front of his face. At this point, Mrs. Priyanka put her PADD down and she faced the lady with the whole class joining in. Everything went dead silent.

 

“Not one of you mentioned how wrong it was for snake face to have allegedly killer her. And teasing? Did you really say that to my face?”

 

Michael gulped when Uhura released an odd sounding chuckle.

 

“I can’t believe that you two cling to a pre-warp mentality of a rape culture that has long been abolished. Just from what you two said, it wouldn’t surprise me if you two believe that No means Yes. Do I need to have a conversation with Nicole, Liam?”

 

“Whoa, whoa!” Liam complained with a balked expression ”That’s not funny Uhura!”

 

Jim knew that Uhura wasn’t having it.

 

“Here’s what I find so funny. We’re sitting here in Interspecies Ethics, discussing ethics on other Federation and non-Federation species, and yet you idiots can’t grasp the ethics of your own.”

 

The students created huge O’s with their lips. Jim could swear someone was taking a video. Mrs. Priyanka was absorbed in the confrontation, her preparation completely forgotten.

 

Michael shrunk back in his seat while Liam glared daggers at the cadet preaching common sense. They definitely noticed the attention and didn’t appreciate it one lousy bit.

 

“You. Are. Being. Dramatic. We’re allowed to express what we’re thinking.” Liam remarked in a low whisper. “You need to chill out, ‘cause everyone is staring It’s embarrassing - ”

 

“This would only be embarrassing if you guys were wrong, and let me tell you – “

 

Everyone snickered and some went into full-blown guffaws.

 

She folded her arms across her chest; completely nonchalant over the attention she was receiving from forty plus students.

 

“It angers me that no matter how much we progress, it’s people like you that sets us back centuries. There is a possibility that this woman, this _human,_ this sentient being was murdered and yet you guys discard that information like it means nothing. Because she’s what you guys call a ‘whore’, she’s no longer a person in your books. No, you’d rather make her death out to be some inevitable result of her actions, like Jarrell and Hank didn’t get into some questionable habits. Let’s not act ignorant and ignore their flaws and sudden behavioral changes.”

 

A good ninety percent of the class was giving Liam and Michael disapproving looks.

 

“She’s not perfect.” She said. “Announcement. No one is perfect! We all know Jarrell and Hank weren’t perfect. You two are far from perfect, and Rose sure as hell wasn’t perfect. They’re still people. Considering everything that’s been going on, you two need to grow up and shut the fuck up with that dehumanizing sexist bullshit, because we’re all too old and too tired for this.”

 

At that moment, Jim was thankful Spock was even giving him the time of day because Spock was passing up one phenomenal woman.

 

“That will be all Ms. Uhura.” Mrs. Priyanka interjected. She leaned on her desk with a dark grin on her face. “Am I allowed to start my review?”

 

Uhura quickly turned around and finally noticed the amused faces in the classroom. When she looked at Jim, he motioned for her to sit back down and flashed his teeth, showing his sincere approval.

 

She deeply inhaled and sat down after she put herself together.

 

“Now.” Mrs. Priyanka began. “It seems I have to pitch for a Humans Ethics since we have grown cadets with distorted beliefs.”

 

Liam narrowed his eyes while Michael hid behind his PADD.

 

“So for the review, I’ll begin with the basics. How should one act in the presence of a Tellarite, and thoroughly explain what one can do to immediately gain respect within a first meeting?”

 

No one in the room was surprised when Uhura raised her hand first.

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

“If there’s a video, send it to me.” Bones smiled from ear to ear at the satisfying news. “That’s the only good thing I’ve heard all week. She’s got spunk, I tell ya.”

 

“Sure does” Jim agreed. “So this is what I wanted to talk to you about. Uhura thinks Rose is a victim, but I beg to differ.”

 

“I’m not surprised that she took the initiative to look into this. She makes us all look bad.” Bones cheesed as he sat down behind his desk. “So what do you have cooked up in that head of yours this time? You think she’s your stalker? Lord knows that biker guy isn’t.”

 

Jim snapped his fingers and pointed at the doctor like he was pitching a new investment idea, with the fakest smile there was. “She went to jail for distribution. Hank had a substantial amount of cocaine in his system. He could have retrieved it from snake face, but – “

 

Bones’ laughed at the nickname.

 

“BUT she disappeared _before_ Jarrell and Hank. Hank could have also got the drugs from her. She could have taken advantage ...” He explained, waving his hands. He hoped his friend could put the pieces together.

 

Bones nodded in understanding. “I get where you’re going, but it’s just highly unlikely.”

 

“She really liked me.” Jim clarified, ignoring Bones’ comment. “I learned that all it takes is one look or one conversation for an unstable person to become fixated on you. It could be her.” He didn’t know if he was trying to convince Bones or himself…

 

Bones snorted as he put both feet up on his desk. “So you think a woman took advantage of Hank. Big Hank?”

 

Jim shrugged not caring for Bones’ skepticism. “I didn't think so at first, but I'm actually considering it Bones. ”

 

“It’s not that your words don’t have merit, Jim. There are just other theories that are more probable.”

 

This earned Bones a doubtful look from Jim. “What could be more probable?”

 

“A particular green fella.” Bones took his legs off the desk and leaned forward with intertwined fingers. “He works at the Academy. He used to work under Captain Pike. His blood has high contents of copper – “

 

Jim immediately told Bones to stop. “You’re not accusing Spock of being a psychopathic murderer. I’ve been through that phase, and it’s not pretty. It’s. Not. Him.”

 

“Consider it for one second.” Bones intervened. “You’ve both been here for years, and he’s now interested in you. Now? That calm exterior is hiding something. His intelligence is a weapon Jim and he’s playing us. Playing you!”

 

Jim took three large steps and placed both palms on Bones desk directly facing him. “Do you have any idea how sick that sounds? If I'm the end game, why would he kill Rose, Hank and Jarrell?"

 

“Think about this whole week. You have history will all three and Gaila was clued to be next.” The doctor tilted his head, not in the least bit intimidated. “Uhura and Reema could be next. It’s too much of a coincidence, and you’re too damn smart to be blind to it.”

 

Jim took his hand off the surface and shook his head in disapproval.

 

Bones went on. “Jim, he not only entered himself into this situation, he’s been manipulating it.”

 

“What you call manipulation, is what I call helping out. There are still decent people in this world, despite what you believe.”

 

“I’m not so sure about this one.” Bones deadpanned.

 

“He’s Vulcan!” Jim bitterly chuckled at the absurd idea. “They don’t _kill_ people! Spock isn’t some empty shell, but he doesn’t have insane levels of compromising emotions. My _stalker_ clearly does!“

 

“He’s also half human - The one and only hybrid of that combination. This leaves open an endless amount of possibilities. How he acts to the world doesn’t have to be how he acts behind closed doors. _”_

 

Jim held the bridge of his nose between his fingers and deeply sighed. It was an action he’s been doing too often lately. He was surprised when Spock did the same thing last night behind Det. Nathaniel. Spock probably assumed Jim didn’t see it. It was a small gesture that held a large significance. Bones was right. Spock was also human. Ironically, the thought didn’t scare Jim. It only made him want to explore every side of Spock’s personality and mind. He wanted to see what Spock was like behind closed doors. Not run away from it.

 

“Don’t ignore him as a suspect just because you believe he has to act a certain way. His Vulcan exterior isn’t natural. It’s something that he’s forced upon himself with decades of conditioning. Jim, he wasn’t even raised here. Some humans crack at the unbelievable stress. Since he is one, he could have ticked years ago just as much as any other guy.”

 

Jim couldn’t let Bones poison his mind. He was aware of his shifting views, but he ignored it all the same. If he allowed it any more leeway, it would overpower his current beliefs - The belief that Spock was the beginning of something different, thrilling, exhilarating and new in every way. “So because you think he’s not biologically in synch, he could be mentally ill. Is that your medical opinion?”

 

Bones dramatically put both hands behind his back and rested on it, staring at the ceiling to avoid Jim’s glare. “You’re twisting my words.”

 

“Am I?” Jim taunted.

 

“We’re arguing here, and I’m trying to help you. I only have your safety in mind, and right now isn’t the time to be making close friendships or any ‘ships’ with anyone new. Especially someone with a gazillion layers of God knows what.” Bones huffed.

 

“Can you at least trust my intuition?”

 

Bones frowned. “Can you trust mine? I don’t trust him, and you shouldn’t either.”

 

The conversation ended when Jim left the room. He was well past his limit for the day.

 

.

.

.

 

**You were only attempting to clarify your intention.**

**I did not find it bothersome.**

-       **S**

 

**##=##=##=##=##=##=##=#**

 

**1300 is suitable.**

**I will be in my office.**

**D Building - Room 1108.**

-       **S**

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just threw a bunch of ideas at you!
> 
> Let me know if you've changed your mind on the unsub’s identity :P
> 
> Much Love,
> 
> ~X


	25. NIGHT NINE - PART THREE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as a birthday gift to myself, I decided to update this snippet of a chapter.
> 
> I am editing a huge monster at the moment.
> 
> I will post those very soon.
> 
> *Runs away to go buy my first legal drink*
> 
> Bahahaha!
> 
> Song: Serpent Of Old by Seven Lions
> 
> ~X

 

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

** NIGHT NINE – PART THREE **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**Did my car ever smell weird to you?**

**Sharukh said that he thinks a rat died in it.**

- **G**

##=##=##=##=##=##=##=#

**WOW Jim.**

**Your shirt probably has stains of my belated tears.**

**You didn’t even complain.**

**You just holded me.**

**Jarrell never did.**

\- **RG**

##=##=##=##=##=##=##=#

**You held* me.**

- **RG**

##=##=##=##=##=##=##=#

**How r u single?**

- **RG**

##=##=##=##=##=##=##=#

**I heart you.**

- **RG**

##=##=##=##=##=##=##=#

**.**

**.**

**.**

There it was.

The café was in full capacity. The chatter should have surrounded Jim’s senses. Instead, he stood there - concentrating on the black matted craft with an alerted posture. He was once again stuck in an internal conflict. He wanted to confront the driver of the taunting craft. He also wanted to disappear from sight.

The driver’s door opened.

Jim gulped when he saw the brown-leather covered foot appear out in the open. Speckles of the crowd covered Jim’s view. He had to step a bit to the side to see the man that walked out of the craft.  The stranger held his head high as he straightened his navy blazer and took out his comm.  Jim memorized every fluid motion of the stranger as he approached the café with device on ear. The slight crows feet on the side of the stranger’s eyes deepened when he smiled to the ladies beside the entrance.

Jim could see the attention the man was attracting from the various people in the small establishment. As Jim got a better view of the man, he could only think of one thing. It was like looking into a mirror – A magical mirror that only reflected the perfect, older version of you.

The hair was the same shade and in a fresh cut. The man's jaw structure was similar too. The only differences Jim could point out was that the nose was slightly thinner, the eyebrows were less bushy, and those teeth could put freshly made dentures to shame. The stranger's face was also a little more elongated, and those eyes were a hint darker than Jim's. The stranger's differences did little to dim down the significantly similar ones. In the end, the stranger looked like how Jim would look if he had a couple commas in his bank account, eight to nine years from now.

As clean and put-together the man was, he still seemed out of place. Jim knew that this stranger was not a student nor in any position of Starfleet, if the lack of direction was any evidence. The stranger looked around cluelessly while in discussion with whomever was on the other line. Jim observed that the man possibly had an appointment, date or … something.

“Sir, can you repeat your order? You stopped midway.” 

Jim was too absorbed in memorizing his stalker; he momentarily forgot his purpose here.  

“One medium Chai Tea with honey and a coffee – One cream, two sugars. Same size.” As Jim said this, he didn’t take his eyes off the stranger. A couple seconds later, the stranger looked like he knew where he was going. Jim followed the stranger’s gaze and landed on a middle-aged tanned man, sitting alone in the far corner, comm near his ear as well. Stranger #2 had the thickest long black locks Jim’s ever seen on a man.  The man at the table had one leg over the other with a folder and suitcase nearby. Gaila described a man similar to Stranger #2 before the search meeting.

Stranger #1 went straight in a beeline after putting the device in his pocket.

“It’ll be ready in two minutes, sir.” The kid behind the bar smiled at Jim. He stood to the side so the impatient lady behind him could order.

Stranger #1 unbuttoned his blazer as he sat down across Stranger #2. Stranger #2 didn’t bat an eye as he slid the folder to Jim’s twin. The scene unfolding before Jim had _peculiar_ labeled all over it.

As Stranger #1 looked over the fuzzy contents in the folder, Stranger #2 uncrossed his legs and looked directly at Jim without moving an inch of his body. It was as if the man knew Jim had been observing the whole time.

Jim refused to look away. The two were locked in each other’s glare despite the large amount of people between them. Stranger #1 raised his head up from the folder, looked at Stranger #2, and then noticed Jim.

Stranger #1 had both eyebrows up and formed a face of shock. There was definitely familiarity in that expression.

Jackpot.

 

**The Captain has no replicator.**

**I want to applaud him.**

**Good for him.**

**He is healthy.**

\- **RG**

##=##=##=##=##=##=##=#

**I do not want to work for sustenance today.**

**I want to yell at him now.**

- **RG**

##=##=##=##=##=##=##=#

**You’re drunk.**

- **JTK**

##=##=##=##=##=##=##=#

**Why you think that?**

- **RG**

##=##=##=##=##=##=##=#

**Look at your messages again, and then come back to me.**

- **JTK**

##=##=##=##=##=##=##=# **  
**

**KK I may b drunk …**

**You did not answer my other question?**

**How r uuuu single?**

**U perfect.**

- **RG**

##=##=##=##=##=##=##=#

**Do me a favor.**

**Take that hypo and take a nap.**

**Your ego might not survive this episode.**

\- **JTK**

##=##=##=##=##=##=##=#

**Don’t wanna.**

\- **RG**

##=##=##=##=##=##=##=#

**R u not single?**

**Is it Mr. Spock?**

**How?**

**He is emotionless.**

**How?**

\- **RG**

##=##=##=##=##=##=##=#

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

“Sir, your drinks are ready.” The kid said. Jim received his drinks and put the cups into the holes of one of the trays he picked up. Without realizing, he was making his way out the door. He stopped right before the main exit. Instead of leaving the café, he walked to an empty table and continued to observe.

Spock would be proud.

Jim slowly took sips of his coffee and angled his device so that he could get a picture of the two. Once he got one, he remained to see what else could potentially take place. Maybe he could catch a peek of whatever was in that worn out folder.

It didn’t take long for Stranger #2 to stand up. He might have been going to the restroom.

When Stranger #2 then turned in Jim’s direction, the blonde knew he was fucked.

Jim instantly acted like he was busy on his device until they approached his table.

“I believe you know why I'm here.” Stranger #2 put his hands in his pocket after moving a black strand to the back of his shoulder. “You have been staring at me for an abnormal length of time.”

Jim wanted to roll his eyes, but refrained from the action to look somewhat intimidating and not like an immature child. “I would like to ask your friend the same thing.” He said as Stranger #1, Jim’s weird version of a twin, showed up beside Stranger #2.

“I don’t understand your meaning.” Stranger #1 hesitated.

“Your craft has been following me for days. Excuse me for wanting to know the driver behind it.” Jim proclaimed, unimpressed.

Stranger #2 arched a brow at his companion. “What’s he talking about?”

Stranger #1 tightened his lips. “I wasn’t following him, Raul.”

Jim scoffed when Stranger #1 blatantly lied. “You almost ran me over!”

“I did not mean for that to happen.” Stranger #1 protested. He then realized that he was trapped. Stranger #2 channeled the irritation of a mother that was just **done.** “It’s just that you look freakishly like me, so I stopped on one occasion to get a closer look.”

_One occasion my ass._

“You followed me to my friend’s job.” He emphasized, almost identical to how Bones elaborated on that detail before Jim moved out. “His job.”

Stranger #2 took the liberty of rolling his eyes. “There seems to be a misunderstanding. My partner here works for me. He just recently got promoted to detective. He’s still learning the ropes of thorough investigation. Please forgive him.”

There was too much for Jim to attempt to forgive. “Who are you, and who do you work for?” He instantly asked in a harsh manner that Bones would approve of. “Because I don’t see how your professions can justify stalking me.”

“Actually it does, Mr. Kirk.” Stranger #2 answered confidently, not caring for how abnormal the statement sounded.

Jim flinched back in his seat. He switched his gaze to Stranger #1 and the man looked just as lost.

Stranger #2 took out a silver badge from his side pocket and showed it to Jim. It had Sergeant Raul engraved around it. “I’m here as a favor for Det. Nathaniel. We were supposed to keep a distant eye on you, but it seems that my detective here took the more blunt approach.”

"Isn't this a little below your pay grade, Sergeant?" Jim skeptically squinted his eyes at the men. “How is anything you say possible when I saw you outside the department the day I was filing a report?”

“We flew in the same day. He felt it was proper to not inform you so you could obtain the illusion of being by yourself when you’re obviously not.” Sergeant Raul nudged Stranger #1. “Apologize.” He ordered.

Stranger #1 mumbled an apology to Jim.

"Where's _your_ badge?" Jim asked with a touch of derision.

Sergeant Raul answered instead. "Like I said. He's recently promoted."

Of course he was.

Jim gave up. “I’m not a fool to tell Det. Nathaniel what to do because he never listens. Just please stay away. I already have enough on my plate.” He said, wary of the whole situation. He didn’t have enough information to go on thanking them for protecting him and all of that nonsense. “Since you two are aware of my predicament, I’m sure you can easily understand how following me in a tinted craft is counterproductive when there’s someone trying to kill me.” He didn’t believe them. Sergeant Raul just spit out a tale and Stranger #1 was forced to follow.

He made a mental note to contact Det. Nathaniel as soon as possible. He left the café, satisfied that he had a picture to back-up his story.

Shouldn't Spock have known about this?

Nevertheless, Jim would have the opportunity to discuss this with Spock in a few minutes.

Amongst other things…

**.**

**.**

**.**

_INCOMING CALL – Nyota Uhura._

“Well, this is a nice occasion.” Jim cheesed as he made his way into the 'D' building. His sarcasm earned him a loud huff from the other line.

 _“I would rather call you under other circumstances. I think my words carry bad omen. I’m creeped out, and the coincidence is too much for me Kirk.”_ Uhura sounded uneasy.

He sighed like he sighed a million other times before. “Why do I have a feeling that I don’t want to know…”

 _“Because you don’t. I’m telling you. Bad omen.”_ She reiterated. .

“What did your words allegedly do, Uhura?”

He could hear the smack of her lips and a low groan. _“SFLN came out with an article seven minutes ago, stating that Mr. and Mrs. Yvette found Rose’s head in the back of their craft. The details are yet to be released, but who wants to bet that her eyes are missing?”_

_“..."_

_“Are you there?”_

_"Jim?"_

Jim gulped as he had his hand outside of Spock’s office door.

“I’ll get back to you.”

**.**

**.**

**.**

**He can’t heart you.**

**\- RG**

##=##=##=##=##=##=##=#

**Nobody loves people with no emotions.**

**Nobody.**

**\- RG**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sure we all know how Stranger #1 is related to Raul XD
> 
> ~ X


	26. NIGHT NINE - PART FOUR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long wait.
> 
> Life came at me like a huge tsunami!
> 
> I'm excited to finally update this chapter. A lot of questions will be answered, and unfortunately more will arise.
> 
> Much Love,
> 
> ~X
> 
> Song: Apollo (Acoustic version) by Hardwell

 

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NIGHT NINE - PART FOUR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'll be near the A Building.**

**Let me know when you get here.**

**I'll keep an eye out for Mr. Spock.**

**\- HS**

**##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##**

**~~Scratch that.~~ **

**You two might show up together.**

**\- HS**

****##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##** **

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

As soon as Jim hung up, he noticed two cadets from Mr. Chang's class. They stood there with palms over their mouths as they stared at their PADDs. A couple feet to the right, a man ranted on his comm about how there was a serial killer in San Francisco.

_"I'll be fine. Stop treating me like a baby. Well, I won't even be on this planet come graduation… Mom! Are you getting enough sleep? Where's dad? … of course he is. Okay. Sleep pl- "_

Jim's own comm flooded with notifications from Gaila, demanding more information from his previous cryptic warning. His insane predicament was everywhere he turned. The stalker wouldn't have to resort to measly messages to catch his attention anymore. The stalker was in his every thought, considered with every decision and engraved in the depth of his subconscious.

He tried to imagine the stalker as his older doppelganger, however he could not switch it from the disturbing mask he had the unfortunate experience of seeing. The material that assembled together to create such a face could actually form into a wicked smile. It was no longer a mask, but an organic representation of death. An evil entity with the main goal of creating terror amongst its victims like it somehow needed it for sustenance.

Jim didn't catch one break in the last nine days. He couldn't feel an inch of satisfaction from being days away from completing the year. He couldn't relish in the fact that his grades exceeded his expectations. He couldn't appreciate his newly developed friendships. He couldn't properly arrange his summer solely for the concern of his safety and all those around him.

Surprisingly, the one thing he could feel was the silly nervousness of walking towards the man who flipped his emotional equilibrium - The man whose presence created a huge impact of his perception on romantic love.

Spock instantly turned his gaze to the entering student with two beverages in hand.

Jim forced a smile through the strain and flimsily waved his unoccupied hand. The butterflies within his gut fluttered without a care as flashes of their almost-kiss re-emerged in his internal vision. When he noticed the SFLN article projected in the middle of the room, the wings of the butterflies became rotten with decay. He straightened up and his smile fell.

"I see that you are not surprised at the latest development." Spock said with a sympathetic look. He used a quick hand motion to close the screen when Jim nodded in agreement. "You were recently informed, I assume."

"I'm apparently a walking open book lately." Jim placed the drinks on the desk and pushed the tea forward to the chair behind it. He grabbed his coffee and sat in the only other chair in the room. Ignorance was a gift he would beg to get back.

"Your emotions are justified, considering the circumstances. Miss Yvette's death is one that I find troubling. The assailant is escalating to alarming levels. Are these murders one of impulsive, rash actions, or of careful calculation?" Spock asked rhetorically.

"You're leaning towards careful calculation, aren't you?" Jim said, sipping the coffee that was giving him life at the moment.

"Indeed I would, if only I could understand Miss Yvette's role in this." Spock responded. "Her death could not have been a senseless, random act."

"I may have an explanation for that." Jim started.

Spock raised a brow as he made his way to the desk. Jim picked up Spock's tea and raised it so Spock could hold it.

Jim continued. "The men who confronted us at Rectify attempted to attack me for a reason, and that reason was Rose."

Realization dawned on Spock and every word Bones said earlier was erased. No one could fake that look. At least Jim hoped so.

"You believe Rose was targeted because you both had relations?" Spock asked.

"I wouldn't call it relations…"

"Either way, you both had contact of a sexual nature. " The pieces were falling together for Spock.

"I wouldn't classify our flirting as something as far as sexual, Spock." Jim explained defensively. He only had one conversation with the woman after all.

"It does not matter. The men that attacked us were intimidated and saw you as a threat. The killer could have as well." Spock deadpanned. "You also had relations with Gaila. Am I correct?"

Jim narrowed his eyes. It was a simple fact, and yet he felt slightly embarrassed. "You heard?"

"She fits the pattern." Spock explained. "The targets are those you had relations with, or showed interest in."

_HE IS MINE._

Still, the theory didn't fit. "I didn't do anything with Jarrell. If anything, I set him up with Reema." Jim rebutted. "We weren't the best of friends either. There were other possible candidates instead of Jarrell. Kim for instance is a perfect example. I am closer to her than her brother." He furrowed his brow. "Why was he targeted?"

Spock stayed silent for a moment. Dark eyes looked at the cup on the middle of the table. Spock turned it before he took a sip. Jim sat there, eager for words. Any words.

Spock opened his mouth, and then closed it immediately.

Jim didn't like this. The more he knew Spock, the more sure he became in his conclusions on the Vulcan's emotions. "Say it."

"It is not wise, nor beneficial to express my deduction without factual evidence."

Everyone else around him had no problem with expressing their thoughts.  "Say it, and we'll go over the evidence together." Jim tightened his jaw in anticipation. "You can't leave me in the dark here."

Spock hesitated, and Jim was determined to extract the information out of the man.

"What you have is an intuition and sometimes, that's just as important because at the end of the day, it's all we have." Jim placed his elbows on his side of the table and leaned closer. "Something extremely peculiar took place before I came here. I had every intention of informing you since you're unfortunately stuck in this as well. Do me the same courtesy."

Spock blinked a couple times too many at the news. "What peculiar incident do you speak of?"

Jim flinched back. "Why should I go first if I'm not guaranteed you'd go next?"

"Jim." He said. "I guarantee that I will honor this exchange of information on the condition that you begin."

Jim snorted immaturely and leaned back on his seat. "Fine." He agreed. Spock would have found out anyways because Det. Nathaniel had to know the information. "I was confronted by the driver of the black craft."

"You do not appear harmed." Spock said - his voice steady, yet alarmed. "Were you harmed?" He emphasized.

"He didn't do anything to me." Jim knew that it was abnormal to feel his affection blossom rapidly from Spock's apparent worry. "Coincidence actually. The craft was parked outside of the café, and I saw him come inside. He looked like he was going to a meeting. There was another guy waiting for him. I got my order, sat down and watched."

Spock left eye twitched. It was all in Jim's head since Spock could never do that. Jim took out his comm and showed Spock the picture. "Didn't take them long to notice me. He said he was shocked that we looked so similar, so he just had to look." Jim ended up doing air quotes.

"There is definitely a striking resemblance." Spock observed. He used his fingers to zoom onto the man with the black hair that could put any woman to shame. "Raul."

Jim became tense all over. "You know him?"

"I do not personally, however I have heard of him from Nathaniel."

"Okay… So do you know the blonde guy? Raul said that it was his new detective. The whole encounter was awkward. I don't believe it, but Raul had a badge -"

"That is not possible." Spock interjected after giving the device back to Jim. "Raul is retired and has not been on active duty for last two years."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Son of a bitch."_

Det. Nathaniel's voice blared through the speaker in Spock's office.

It's a good thing Det. Nathaniel said it, because Jim would have. Instead, he sat there trying to summarize all the nonsense he just heard. "Raul's a private investigator who use to work for the police? He wants to get the killer too, but not have him or her go to prison simply because my look-a-like will give him heaps of money, not caring for the people that did and can die in the process?" Jim asked with frustration. His coffee went cold and his shoulders stiffened. He sprung up his seat. "When did my life become some insane novel with sub-plots?!"

_"The situation is bigger than you Mr. Kirk. You're the killer's new target, but there have been others. Finding out about the killer's history is a key element to stopping everything all together. For example, I'm about to conduct a couple interviews in Minnesota with my partner – "_

Jim took a risk, remembering Uhura's words. "The two victims with eyes taken out, and lips sewn four years back?" He asked.

 _"You're doing your own research, I see."_ Det. Nathaniel said with a hint of approval. _"But yes, those are the murders that I'm referring to. It could have been a one-time phase because there haven't been others that were executed in the same manner. Also, the time in between the murders in Minnesota and over there is too long. It is safe to say that you triggered the killer - Still, the time in between is alarming."  
_

"The killer could have been incarcerated for another crime." Spock then stood up soon after.

"Or held in an asylum…" Jim mumbled.

Spock tightened his lips in an 'of course' expression. "Perhaps Raul's client was once a target of the killer." Spock added with his index finger and thumb on chin. "This could be a ploy of personal revenge hence his involvement with Raul, instead of the police."

 _"That could explain why Mr. Kirk is now chosen."_ Det. Nathaniel confirmed _. "I confronted Raul on multiple occasions to ask him who his new target could be. After Yvette's murder, Raul stated that he could not release information unless his client agreed to turn in the target."_

"Get the money hungry, sociopathic, ex- Sergeant for being an accessory to murder." Jim urged.

_"I can't."_

"Why not?" Jim held his tongue between his teeth to prevent himself from screaming.

_"Right now, our best luck is finding out who the owner of the black craft is and persuade him to give up the target. Raul is not an option. He knows the game too well, Mr. Kirk."_

Jim scrunched up his nose, deeply troubled. He took Spock's comm off the table. "There's no point in telling you to do all that you can, as fast as you can."

Spock did that thing with his sleeve again, as he walked next to Jim. "I also need not inform you that your safety – "

 _" - is most important. I also need not inform you that both your asses are important as well."_ Det. Nathaniel fired back in a low tone. _"I will let you two know of my findings. In the mean time, be safe during the search today. Report, not report and pursue. Good day."_

The line went dead, along with Jim's hope. The only people who had any useful information to his situation had their own agendas separate from him. If anything, he was the stepping-stone. Det. Nathaniel was right. This was bigger than him.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"None of this makes sense." Jim whispered.

"Killers create their own version of logic, unaware that it is illogical all the same. There is no sense to be found."

It was tough. One cannot see mental illness most of the time. This person was sick, hiding between crowds, easily conversing with students, collecting data and feeding this obsession.

"Raul's client could possibly know exactly how I feel, and yet he refuses to help me. He kept looking at me, probably thinking that I was the reason why everyone was dying - Just like he once was." Jim muffled his awkwardly misplaced chuckles with his palm. "If only I could see them again. I should have done more than take a lousy picture."

"Nathaniel will be using that picture when talking to the relatives and acquaintances of the previous victims." Spock reassured. He didn't move an inch since the line ended. "That simple action has aided us significantly."

Jim stared at Spock with tired eyes. "I guess."

Spock's eyes dropped down to the hand holding his comm. He held out his fingers near Jim's to retrieve it, except he never took it. His fingers just floated there. Jim soon realized that Spock was asking permission. Spock didn't ask permission before when he was in Spock's home engulfing his hot tea in a panicked frenzy. Why did Spock need permission for simple hand holding?

Spock turned his hand so that his palm was upright. Jim put the device on Spock's palm, carefully making sure that they don't have skin-to-skin contact. He didn't want Spock to feel how much of a mess he was becoming. Spock's face remained unmoved. It didn't matter, for Jim could feel Spock's disappointment.

"What are we doing?" It came out of his mouth before he could prevent it. Jim's calm, fearless demeanor was disappearing with each day. He was seriously considering that he might soon end up like Jarrell.

Spock backed up, put his communicator back on his table and didn't turn back around to face Jim. "You need to be more specific."

"Us." Jim responded, his voice raspy. He cleared his throat and changed his posture so he didn't look defeated. He was more than this. He was better than this.

"I cannot provide you an answer." Spock said, his back still facing Jim.

"Clearly you can see that things around me are falling apart. I need some type of stability." Jim breathed out. "I need _answers."_

"I cannot provide you an answer because I do not know." Spock finally turned around. It was good timing too, otherwise Jim would have screamed at Spock to look at him. "All I know is that I am experiencing something foreign whenever I look at you. All I know is that I not only crave your presence, but I find myself replaying our conversations and imagining our next encounter when I should focus on another matter at hand. There are important aspects of my day that need my attention, and yet that very task is impossible at the thought of you."

Jim's lower lip quivered. A simple 'I like you' would have sufficed. He truly had no idea that he could have this effect on a person, let alone a Vulcan. He didn't know what to expect, but he didn't expect Spock to actually answer his question so honestly.

The dead butterflies in his gut were given a dose of phoenix down. He looked at Spock, eyes stuck open and uncertain.

"Whatever it is that I am feeling, I choose to pursue it because every part of me demands it." Spock's usual confidence swayed as he announced his emotions, and the lack of understanding he had for them. "I refuse to remain ignorant to it any longer."

Jim was seeing a whole new side of Spock. This was the dark side of the moon.

He gulped.

Forget about being an open book.

The covers never existed.

"You need stability, and I am not certain that I can provide that since this is something I have never experienced. It is a learning experience for me. All you need to do is tell me to cease, and I will."

Jim raked his finger through his hair as Spock walked his way. "I haven't been in anything close to a relationship for a long time. I was comfortable with that." He grew impressed with himself that he could look at Spock for a full second. "So why is it that I'm actually considering to go through this again?" He admitted. "I can't be satisfied with the thought of just having a fling. Not with you." Jim could never just sleep with Spock, and then leave. Spock was a rarity that he knew would be everything for him, except he was paranoid that he would see it for more than what it was. He would never be put in that position again. "I wish it was just lust. It scares me that I want more."

"I am not imperceptive to the way you look at me Jim. If this was solely about sex, I believe the act could have been completed long before I involved myself into the hands of a murderer."

There was no point in remaining discreet. Spock saw through him this whole time.

Jim let out a laugh as the revived butterflies roughly fought each other to climb up to his face. "It was that obvious, huh?" He knew his cheeks were flushed.

"Blatantly." Spock said with a slight movement of his lips.

Jim felt all the butterflies within him relax into a quiet tone. The fear surrounding them dissipated. Everything that kept Jim on edge disappeared. It was spontaneous.

Both of them were in each other's space. Soft lips were caressing Jim's forehead and it was then that Jim found out why his insides stayed calm. He didn't know how, but Spock was the one who ordered the creatures to refrain from ruining his insides.

"I only ask that we explore this unknown feeling together." Spock whispered. Jim heard the desperation in every syllable.

_Yes Yes Yes -_

He took the liberty of wrapping his arms around Spock's torso into a tight embrace. It was the closest the two have ever been together. It was a promise on how closer they could become. Jim let his head fall near the crook of Spock's neck, inhaling Spock's scent. He soon forced himself to let go. The simple contact was better than anything his mind had conjured.

"We should take this slow." He carefully stated. He didn't need Spock as a fuck-buddy. By taking it slow, Jim had a window of opportunity to leave without major damage. He couldn't imagine a future of hating, or having feelings of contempt towards Spock - a person of 'what was'.

The fear was having a feast on the butterflies at the thought.

Never again.

Spock nodded, his forehead on Jim's. Spock hummed a 'mmhm.' A quick thought arose. Jim knew that he had an effect on Spock, but he didn't want to translate Spock's emotions in his own head, at least not now. He wanted to see it for himself, exposed and raw. He wanted to be one hundred and fifty percent sure of his decision.

Without weighing the pros and cons, Jim tilted his head and shut the space between them. Their lips locked in a chaste kiss.

Spock remained rigid with surprise. His mouth stayed closed with his eyes wide open. Jim gave it a couple moments.

Nothing.

He slowly detached himself when he noticed how unresponsive Spock was. He tried to hide his disappointment as he inched away from Spock, averting his eyes.

Spock's eyebrows became a tense line. Dark pupils shifted left and right in confusion. With Jim's mouth still open, he didn't get very far. Spock chased him into another kiss that seared his core. Warm hands held both sides of Jim's face as Spock took over his senses. Jim weaved his fingers in Spock's sharp cut hair as he tried to take control of the situation. He felt Spock's tongue trace the inside of his mouth, as he tasted a harsh clash of coffee and tea. Jim couldn't cut off his moan quick enough. He caved into it before he realized that he did.

What happened to taking this slow?

Jim traveled his hands from the black locks to the points of Spock's ears, brushing his fingers on the soft skin. Jim lightly bit Spock's bottom lip as he pulled away. In that moment, Spock stopped his movements, and Jim heard a low hiss from the man. It was not one of pain, and Jim's lips formed into a mischievous grin.

"We'll take it slow, starting now." He pecked the tip of Spock's nose and finally stepped back. The distance allowed Jim to take in the whole image of a green, disheveled Spock. Yes, there were sub-plots, but he liked this one in particular much more than he should. In the end, circumstances forced Jim to jump back into reality. Time was ticking.

"We should head downstairs. It's almost time to meet up with the rest." Jim fixed himself in seconds. "Hopefully someone gets information on Jarrell's whereabouts - At least evidence of a body so Kim can move on."

Spock straightened out his shirt. "I agreed to share my thoughts regarding Mr. Johnson."

Still high on adrenaline, Jim managed to somewhat notice Spock's frown. "And what would that be, Spock?" Spock was actually honoring their exchange.

"The killer wants attention, especially from you. There are only two options. A body should be discovered soon enough, or – "

"Or what?"

"Mr. Johnson may not want to be found."

Kim was right.

Optimism was definitely for idiots.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**You need to realize that most of us haven't ever been in a car.**

**The last one I was in was before puberty.**

**I thought it was just the 'car' smell.**

**Sharukh is just a nit-picky guy.**

**\- JTK**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Are you okay?**

**\- JTK**

**##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##**

**I hope you're taking that nap.**

**\- JTK  
**

**##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##**

**Get better Reema. See you soon.**

**\- JTK**

**##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Where are you?**

**Reema?**

**\- JTK**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The journey is almost over.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Let me know what you think while I eat my pineapples *yum*
> 
> ~X


	27. NIGHT NINE - PART FIVE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit is about to get real.
> 
> Warning: Graphic Content. (You know this is a horror -_-)
> 
> Song: Illenium & Said The Sky - In Your Wake (feat. Jeza)
> 
> ~X

* * *

**_._ **

**.**

**_._ **

** NIGHT NINE - PART FIVE **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

****

 

> **_MISSED CALL –_ **
> 
> **Reema Gayle.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

“Uhura?”

 

“Kirk?”

 

Uhura stood outside of Spock’s office door with a quizzical look across her face. She looked at Spock and Kirk like they shape shifted into some non-Federation specie that she did not have the ability to converse with. She tilted her head, expressing her confusion.

 

Jim made the instinctive decision of taking two steps away from Spock since the two could practically lock arms. It was as if he was some kid that spontaneously had to sober up in the presence of his parents.

 

“I was just in the building, and I thought that we could go to the meeting together.” Uhura explained to Spock, while still looking at Jim with a weird expression.

 

It only took a second for Jim to regret his decision of moving away. He instantly became territorial and had the urge to stay by Spock’s side without shame or regret.

 

Spock instantly erased Jim’s actions by taking those two steps closer to Jim. Jim has never tried harder to keep a blank face in all his life.

 

“Perfect timing.” Jim managed to say, eventually feigning a smile that he knew for certain came out awkward.

 

Uhura reflected his look with more sarcasm.

 

Oblivious to the inaudible exchanges of ‘What the fucks?’, Spock spoke. “You may join us since Jim and I are proceeding to the meeting location, Nyota.”

 

All of Uhura’s friendliness left her in vacuum speed. “ _Ji – Jim?”_

 

Spock’s face was gold. His features contorted to create the undeniable statement, ‘Is there a problem?’

 

Uhura managed to crack a grin. “Oh, I see.”

 

_She did?_

 

“You guys were stuck in the random selections. Not everyone could group with who they wanted.” She concluded for herself.

 

Jim knew she didn’t try to sound snide. She had every reason to assume so. Also, Jim did not put in a request for Spock or Sulu, only Bones. She was technically right.

 

“You are mistaken, Nyota.” Spock explained, closing his room door as they stepped out into the hallway.

 

Uhura turned to Jim. “I thought you only requested to be in a group with McCoy. You requested Spock too?” She curiously asked.

 

Jim looked between the two. This was worse than being stuck in a lift with Jarrell and Reema. A slight tug pulled Jim further down into his scorching reality.

 

“No, I didn’t.” Jim admitted.

 

It was his honest truth.

 

“I did.”

 

Both cadets quickly snapped their gaze to the professor. Spock was making his way down the hall and to the lift, not caring for their shocked faces.

 

Some invisible force prevented them from even taking one step.

 

Jim could only shrug when Uhura gave him a questioning stare. He was just as stunned as her.

 

Both of them stayed still.

 

“The doors will close in four seconds.” Spock announced from the end of the hall. “Three…”

 

Uhura and Jim didn’t bother keeping up appearances as they jogged to the lift.

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

Anyone who was on their way out a single building, heard the buzzing before they saw the dense cluster of people.

 

Sulu was leaning on a tree, and waved when he put his comm into his pocket. “So McCoy will meet up with us later?” He asked.

 

Sulu changed his posture when he noticed Spock, and greeted the professor with an unnecessary amount of formality.

 

“Bones will let me know when he’s ready to join us.” Jim answered. He had his device fully charged, awaiting Bones’ message. They agreed beforehand that Spock would be their transportation for the search. Once they get their assigned locations – they would enter establishments and question the people inside.

 

Heck, even the people on the streets.

 

Last minute volunteers showed up as news of Rose and Hank spread throughout the city.

 

Chekov looked lost when he stopped in front of the group. “Where is Gaila?” He asked to whoever wanted to answer. “She said dat she was here, and she is driving, no?” The kid said, waving his device. He stopped the gesture when he did a double take at Spock. “You are wolunteering, Mr. Spock?”

 

Spock nodded. “I am among the ninety-eight percent of participating professors. Yes, Mr. Chekov.”

 

“Who is in your – “ Chekov started.

 

Jim interrupted before this could become a new topic of discussion. They were here for something more important. “He’s in my group Chekov. Sulu and Bones are also in it.”

 

“Oh.” Chekov oddly gazed at Sulu as if he should have known that information beforehand.

 

Uhura crouched down and sat on the grass. “Anyways, Gaila should be arriving soon. Parking is basically impossible today.” Half of the group snorted when they looked at the amount of bodies surrounding them.

 

As they waited for Det. Farah to approach the front and make an announcement, Spock made no movement in providing Jim with more space. It would be foolish to state that their closeness was not noticed. Sulu subtly raised both eyebrows twice at Chekov. Jim wanted to yell ‘ _Yes, you were all right. Now suck it and shut up!’,_ but refrained because there was something called dignity.

 

The side of his hip then vibrated with a continuous pattern. He sighed as he turned on the screen of his device. He accepted the call while rolling his eyes.

 

 _“Yo! So many damn uniforms – “_ Kevin whined without greeting Jim. _“I can’t see a single thing for shit!”_

“We’re near the grey bench by the hideous tree we ate lunch under. Do you still remember it?”

_“The one that defied death. The one that has a war story in every line etched in it that could put our great, great, great, great – “_

Apparently Kevin’s voice was loud enough for Spock and Uhura to catch attention to it. Chekov and Sulu were already in deep discussion with Mrs. Priyanka. Uhura cracked a silly smile. “Yes, that one.” She said audible enough for Kevin to receive.

 

_“Uhura! Tell her I’ll be there in a jiffy!”_

Just as Kevin hung up, Jim noticed a couple suits walking down their way. Det. Farah had her sunglasses on while she talked on her communicator. Her facial muscles were tightened in a stern expression. She abruptly turned around and snapped her fingers towards the skinny man following behind. The skinny man had a dog alongside him. It was a big one too…

 

Yikes...

 

Kim and Friya were also walking next to the suits. Friya’s face contained less emotion than an android, whereas Kim had tear stained cheeks. They both held hands as they kept their heads high. Kim kept her distance, however Jim wished that he could have been more supportive. In the end, what kind of support would he have been if he couldn’t even get his own emotions together?

 

“It’s time to get down to business!” Kevin jumped in with a huge grin on his face. The bartender didn’t hesitate on taking the spot near Uhura. She didn’t seem to mind. “Jarrell’s stupid ass better be here or so help me – “

 

“It’s kind of twisted that you’re happy right now.” Sulu expressed with a minuscule amount of hidden judgment.

 

“Naaah – don’t mistake this beautiful smile for happiness.” Kevin shook his head, disagreeing to Sulu’s statement. Sulu scoffed at the contradicting response.

 

Kevin didn’t care. Instead, he kept talking “If we don’t smile, shit gets too real and too intense. It’s how I cope, dude.” He defended himself.

 

Jim wasn’t surprised in the least. Kevin always had weird tactics to keeping his sanity. A disturbing childhood could do that to someone.

 

“We’re all gathered here today to look for the one we hold dear. He’s no longer stuck in silence because we now know his story. Wherever he is, I hope he knows that we care. We _fucking_ care man. He should have told us from the beginning, ya know?” Kevin allowed his face to form the smallest frown, then got rid of it as soon as it came. “This is surreal.”

 

Jim couldn’t agree more. Kevin blinked a few times when he noticed Spock. It was as if the Vulcan was invisible today and the human mind needed more time to process the being that was Spock. “Hey neighbor!”

 

No response.

 

The group switched their gaze to Spock who had his eyebrows in a tense line. He was concentrating on something. It wasn’t like him to be so rude to someone.

 

Spock blinked a couple times when Kevin refused to stop his waving. “I was under the impression that we would soon disperse into our assigned regions …” Spock paused.

 

An unsettling feeling creeped up on Jim once more.

 

“However, Detective Farah and Ms. Johnson have redirected their destination to the parking lot.” Spock finished.

 

The others followed Spock’s line of vision and were indeed met with a strange sight. The suits were not on their way here. They also had the dog with them, alongside some uniformed men.

 

A loud buzz interrupted their thoughts. Chekov and Uhura smiled at their communicators.

 

“She is here!” Chekov cheesed. How the two became close friends, Jim would never know.

 

Uhura proceeded to call her roommate. She put Gaila on speaker when the lines connected.

 

 _“Hey hun!”_ Gaila greeted with a cheery tone. _“Do you have any idea how hard it is to get parking today?!”_

 

“I’m not sure, since I like to walk.” Uhura teased. “We are by this weird looking tree – “

_“The one that looked like it pissed off the Grim Reaper?”_ Gaila's laugh echoed.

 

Kevin pointed at Jim, ecstatic that he wasn’t alone in his thoughts about the tree’s old age. Jim wanted to stick out his tongue. Only Kevin could make him act like a kid again with their stupid banter.

 

_“I’m on my – Nyota, there’s this huge dog coming my way. I hate – “_

_“Ma’am, step out of the vehicle please.”_

 

All heads snapped at Uhura’s communicator.

 

_“Uh – sure. Is everything okay officers?”_

_“Please step out of the vehicle ma’am.”_

 

Uhura looked at everyone with wide eyes. It only took a couple seconds for all of them to make their way into the parking lot. None of them wanted to run and catch attention to the rest of the people. God knew what type of fiasco this could turn into.

 

After a couple power strides later, the rest could view the suits next to Gaila’s Audi. The concerned Orion stood outside of her vehicle with arms crossed. Det. Farah lifted the trunk.

 

The detective looked inside of it with fingers on chin. The dog beside her barked perpetually. Dissatisfaction clear in her eyes, she took out the shopping bags and placed them on the floor. The dog did a couple circles, and sniffed the bags. It stopped for a couple moments, and then continued to bark at the empty trunk. With a sigh, Det. Farah harshly took out a pocketknife from her jacket.

 

“Wha - What are you doing?!” Gaila exasperated. She inched closer to Det. Farah, but was prevented by the two suits that stood in front of her.

 

Det. Farah ignored Gaila’s outcry and began to cut into the first layer of fabric.

 

“What are you doing to her car?” Uhura took huge steps, completely flustered. “You have no right to – “

 

“We actually do.” Det. Farah stated as she continued to cut into the bottom of the trunk.

 

Uhura looked past the suits and glared at the woman violating Gaila’s car. “On what grounds?”

 

With each second, Jim internally questioned as to why the suits marched straight to Gaila without question. Obviously, Gaila wasn’t guilty of anything. He wasn’t one to jump to conclusions, except these last couple of days restarted his normal thought process. He didn’t know what to think anymore. If Det. Farah had reason to commit her actions, then he would find out soon enough.

 

Kim and Friya leaned on one of the crafts and watched from afar. Kim’s glare towards Gaila might as well have been broadcasted for the whole city. The unsettled cadet vibrated with anger.

 

Spock had no difficulty in approaching the suits. He rested his hand on Uhura’s shoulder and she looked back with confusion. Uhura pulled back so Spock could have more room. “Since this is an authorized _legal_ search, I’m sure you can provide me with a warrant.” He said to one suit in particular.

 

The suit took out his mini PADD, swiped a couple pages and passed it to the professor. Everyone flinched, including Spock.

 

“What kind of bullshit is this?” Jim ended up blurting in Spock's defense. This was a complete insult to their intelligence. They were in Starfleet for God’s sake!

 

Spock raised an eyebrow as he held the mini PADD in hand. “Is this an attempt at a joke?” This was the closest Spock was to snapping in public.

 

This was definitely a joke. When one asked for a warrant, it was not expected to receive an electronic version. Despite civilizations technological advances, some things stayed the same – PAPER WARRANTS were a perfect example.

 

The suit spoke with no falter in his deep voice. “This is a time sensitive issue.”

 

The barking got louder. “By default, I question this warrant’s authenticity.” Spock slammed the mini PADD back into the suits hand. “Detective Farah.” He pushed past the suits and marched towards the head lady. “Cease your illegal actions immediately – “ Spock paused when he looked into the trunk.

 

The knife slipped out of Det. Farah’s fingers, clanging on the cement.

 

Spock quickly pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his nostrils. His teeth were clenched shut.

 

Det. Farah took out a small holo-vid projector, looked at it, then looked up to the sky with tightened lips. Her body language made it evident that she was done.

 

Just done.

 

The man who brought the dog, whistled for the animal to approach him. He patted its head and started the mantra of compliments. “Good boy.”

 

“This can’t be real – “ Sulu stuttered when the group finally absorbed the rare image of Spock with wide eyes. “What the hell is in there?”

 

_More like "What the hell is in there to cause Spock to look like that?"_

 

Jim and Uhura instantly took large steps, but the suits and uniforms prevented further movement. Det. Farah quickly put her hand up to silence the cadets.

 

Jim only stopped trying to push through, because he noticed Kim running towards them.

 

“Richard - ” Det. Farah cautioned.

 

“On it.” The suit, Richard obliged. The man stopped Kim from going to the car. It was with great effort too.

 

“No!” Kim screamed before Richard could get a word in. “No one gets to treat me like a child. Let me through.” She huffed. “Now!” Friya failed to calm down her friend.

 

Richard was a rock who refused to move an inch.

 

Jim stared at Spock, begging for some answers. Spock avoided those blue eyes, which sparked something inside Jim. He doubted what he was seeing for a moment. The longer he stared, the more he realized that what he saw, was in fact a bit of sadness.

 

Det. Farah flipped the mini projector and pressed the button. Jim knew that it couldn’t have held that much data. When the video displayed in the middle, he discovered that he was correct.

 

The countdown started at 0:31 seconds.

 

0:30…

 

They all heard the cry for help before the image cleared enough for a proper resolution.

 

“Shit, fucking shit – “ Friya hissed as she held Kim’s hand tight and hard.

 

 _“I tried! I tried, and you wouldn’t give me a chance. I tried!! Please let me go home – Please!”_ Jarrell was the only moving object on the green screen. The video was being taken from above.

It was surveillance.

_“You asked me to see you, and yet you never gave me a freakin’ chance.”_ Jarrell pulled at the chain on his wrist, trapping him to the floor. _“This is all you wanted in the end, isn’t it?! You’re sick!”_

Jarrell yanked at the chain again. He yelled when he failed to break it.

 

They only heard heavy pants afterwards. Jarrell’s pupils were flashing bulbs in the night vision.

_“You couldn’t leave me alone. You couldn’t just replace me. You have to get rid of me too! Please don’t do this to him too. He doesn’t deserve this. I don’t deserve this!”_

It was then that Spock finally remembered Jim’s presence. Jim momentarily forgot to exhale.  The footage was a warning for him as well.

_“Kim?”_ Jarrell stuttered. _“Ki – Kimmy?”_

Kim fell to her knees as one tear followed the trail of the others before it. She pushed Friya away with frantic gestures.

_“It’s always been you and me against the world.”_ He sniffled with hitched breaths _. “I’m so sorry that you’ll be alone – “_

The countdown finished, and the holo-vid turned off.

 

Kim swayed back and forth with eyelids glued shut. Small moans escaped her mouth. There was more waiting to come out eventually. She mouthed her brother’s name with agony.

 

They just witnessed someone’s last moments. It wasn’t just death that fell down on Jarrell. He was stalked for weeks and held in a room, awaiting execution. The intelligent cadet with a promising future ended as nothing but caught prey.

 

Everyone had torn expressions. Their arms were crossed tightly. They weren’t the ones in mourning like Kim, but they had to seek comfort somewhere, and right now – it was in their own arms.

 

More uniforms approached Det. Farah. One held out a large jar. Det. Farah put on her indigo gloves and took out something unidentifiable from Gaila’s trunk. The lack of blood made it easy to deny that what she carried was in fact human remains.

 

Logic prevented him from believing that lie.

 

Det. Farah explained that she received an anonymous tip an hour ago.

 

They all knew it wasn’t a ‘tip’. It was an intimidation tactic. Whoever put that there made sure that those remains were discovered in front of spectators.

 

In front of Jim.

 

No one spoke when Spock approached Kim. He leaned down in front of her and held out his hands near her temples. He didn’t touch her. He only stayed there, waiting …

 

She unfolded her fists and wrapped her hands around his wrists. She was inviting his closeness.

 

Her frown turned into a straight line as she started to breathe deeply. A minute later, Spock moved his fingers away and stayed there with her in the quiet serenity bubble they have created.

 

The suits urged for them to leave the premises since this was now a crime scene.

 

No one was hearing it.

 

Gaila was still in shock that something so foul could have been in her car. The worst thing was that she didn’t know how long it was in there.

 

The footage provided no time-stamps.

 

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Where are you?**

**Reema?**

**JTK**

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

Jim didn’t take a couple steps back so that he could leave, nevertheless he had the responsibility to stop Reema from popping up on the scene. He missed a call from her earlier, except he just assumed it was Reema calling to tell him that she was on her way.

 

Jim exhaled in relief when his communicator buzzed. He picked up, connecting the line.

 

“Reema?”

 

What he received in response was a slight static interference. He repeated her name, more loudly each time.

 

What he heard next only made him re-imagine a crooked, worn out, mutilated smile. It was the image of blood stained thread in and out of dry skin.

 

He should have hung up.

 

If he could turn back time, he never would have called.

 

_Oh how he should have hung up..._

 

.

.

.

**_“ …. sssSSEEE MEEEEeee … “_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~X


	28. Device 19230JJ91083 Is No Longer Active.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick interlude before my next update.  
> Song: Michael St. Laurent - Know You Well  
> ~X

* * *

  **.**

**.  
**

**.**

**I look at you, and all I see is potential.**

**Pure potential.**

.

.

.

**You are alone in this harsh world.**

**We have something in common.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Your flaw is the one thing that attracts me to you.**

**It is your kindness.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**Your smile is the light, and I am the fly oblivious to the burn.**

**You have captured me.**

**I burn.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**When I look at you, I forget the white rooms.**

**I forget the rough texture of over-worn gloves, shoving pills down my parched throat.**

**I forget my troubles.**

**I forget my family.**

**I forget my isolation.**

**I forget my urge to belong.**

**I forget me.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**Will you take my fear away?**

**Will you hold me?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Will you love me?**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**You push yourself too hard.**

**Please refrain from training tomorrow.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Your sister is not enough.**

**You need someone.**

**I need someone.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_You know ... it would be easier to leave me a message instead of an audio one. Just saying ... Okay, I'm kidding. Leave a message at the tone. I'll get back to you._ _Eventually ... Okay, I'm kidding again. Kim never thinks I'm funny. Oh Well._

_Beep.  
_

 

_..._

_You failed to leave an audio notification. Press # to send a text._

_#_

 

**I BURN.**

 

.

.

.

**Correct all the wrongs that have been placed onto me.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**She claims to love you while forcing you to push past your limits.**

**There is more to life than pleasing a mere relative.**

**You might lose yourself.**

**What I have become is a result of that.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**What happened to us?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**You have failed to understand me today.**

**You assume.**

**You know what people say about those who assume.**

**Need I explain more?**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**I am trying to push past my past…**

**I cannot.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I have taken the time to closely look at one of your peers.**

**He is strikingly similar to my first love.**

**I try to ignore it for it only brings me pain.**

**Sharp, piercing pain.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**I can swim in those eyes.**

**Why do you dim in comparison?**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**He smiled at me today.**

**He was foolish in his act of mocking the clown of course.  
**

**Always the over achiever – is he not?**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**He gives me more attention than you.**

**This is dangerous.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The pain is addicting.**

**Nostalgic.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**Was I incorrect in believing that you may be the one?**

**Am I failing, or are you?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_It's - Jarrell Johnson._

_Call again or just leave me a message._

_Highly doubt I'll respond though._

_You're welcome to try.  
_

_Beep.  
_

 

_..._

_You failed to leave an audio notification. Press # to send a text._

_#_

 

**New look.**

**The dehydrated skin and over-sized clothing happen to be the new trend.**

**Why have you neglected yourself?**

**Will you let me care for you?**

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.**_ **  
**

**Have I been too lenient with you?**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**You are just like the rest.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**You look at me with an empty gaze.**

**You do not know me.**

**You do not try to know me.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Do my words worry you?**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**Do you not see me?  
**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**SEE ME.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**How can I leave you alone when you have consumed me?**

**I am being pulled from both ends.**

**I refuse to break again.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**Cruelty is an art you have mastered.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I have come to a conclusion.**

**I choose myself.**

**No one is more important than I.**

**No one.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_I have no way in contacting you, so I'll say this here since everyone thinks I'm crazy already._

_Don't message me._

_Don't call me._

_Don't think of me._

_Don't breathe my name._

_You know who you are!_

_So just fuck off!!!_

_Beep.  
_

_..._

_You failed to leave an audio notification . Press # to send a text._

_#_

**You need to feel like me.**

**Think like me.**

**BE ME.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**It will be all over soon.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**You are not worthy.**

**No one will mourn you.**

**Not your friends.**

**Not your sister.**

**No one.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**Your sister would have failed you anyways.**

**All siblings do in the end.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**You will understand true isolation.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**Permanent isolation.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

_Device 19230JJ91083 is no longer active.  
_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~X


	29. NIGHT NINE - PART FIVE/SIX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for the first time, I have included Det. Nathaniel's POV.  
> I didn't want to make this a case fic, but I felt compelled to add some external scenes, so that you guys can understand everything when it all melts together.  
> Song: Holy by PVRIS  
> ~X

 

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

** NIGHT NINE – PART FIVE/SIX – DET. NATHANIEL'S POV **

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

Det. Nathaniel picked up the line and connected it to his craft. “Hit it, Jane!”

 

Det. Royce snorted in the passenger seat when Jane scoffed at Det. Nathaniel’s false cheery tone.

 

Det. Nathaniel was close to losing his rope. This was mainly because Raul was testing his buttons. The private investigator’s moral compass was ultimately destroyed, and Det. Nathaniel had no way in fixing it.

 

If he could fix that, then he would be one step closer to getting this killer. Hopefully, he could at least get some useful information today.

 

 _“Listen here. It seems that Hank Morson had a history with cocaine tracking back to high school.”_ Every tap on Jane’s consul could be heard on the other line.

 

“How did you come across something like that? He’s in Starfleet.” Det. Royce blinked a few times too many at the new information. “He wouldn’t have been allowed to step on campus, let alone enroll!”

 

Det. Nathaniel tightened his fists on the steering wheel. Despite, Kirk’s beliefs, he knew that Hank most probably took the cocaine willingly. _Rectify_ witnesses claimed that he was frequently in conversation with Rose and the gang with the infamous gang leader, Zackariah AKA – Snake face.

 

One of the last messages from the kid was - **I’m Here – Did You Bring The Supplies, Crow?**

 

The response: **I came through for you before, have I not? ~ UNKNOWN.**

 

Unfortunately, no one knew of a _Crow_.

 

 _“It wasn’t public data, my friends.”_ Jane deadpanned, her voice stern.

 

Det. Nathaniel kept his eyes on the road. “You lost me, Jane. It’s not like he joined Uni. He joined the Academy. They have access to all records, closed, and expunged – the whole works.”

 

“ _Mr. Morson was obviously clean during his mandatory drug tests, however it is clear that he has had an ongoing battle from what I recently discovered.”_

 

Det. Royce spoke. “That’s contradicting, Jane.”

 

 _“Let me finish. Turns out, he had an account on The Abyss – The kid is still online!”_ She explained.

 

The Abyss: One of the few dark net communication ports still surviving. Everyone inside meant bad business.

 

Det. Royce interrupted again. “Mr. Morson was pursuing Security – what the heck was he doing, trying to be a hacker?”

 

Jane tsked. _“He wasn’t a hacker. He requested help from one, two years ago. He claimed that he wanted to change his life and his past prevented him from doing so. Help ASAP.”_

 

Det. Nathaniel put the pieces together. “He got his records erased before he entered Starfleet, didn’t he?”

 

The two detectives could practically hear Jane grin. _“You bet your ass he did.”_

 

“It could have been Rose. That’s how they might have connected.” Det. Royce blurted out.

 

“I doubt it.” Det Nathaniel interjected. “None of those guys, or Rose, seemed intelligent enough to contact him via illegal software. They were a more hands on kind of thugs. Contacting their clients via dark nets would have been risky because of territorial issues. They have no way in transporting the drugs either."

 

Det. Royce cringed. “What’s _your_ guess then?”

 

 _“Well – “_ Jane intervened. _“At the end of the day, whoever gave him the cocaine sure knew about his past. He wouldn't risk contacting anyone new, since he was a cadet."  
_

 

“And who did he contact in The Abyss?” Det. Nathaniel turned the craft to the right, leading to their destination.

 

_“TheInvisibleCrow.”_

 

Det. Royce smirked at his partner. “I believe we finally found a lead.”

 

“Get on it, Jane.”

 

 _“Already on.”_ She ended the line.

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

Connecting case files - It was the best part of his job.

 

Det. Nathaniel laughed at his inner narrative.

 

He’s had his fair share of territorial officials to make him consider ditching his badge with Raul.

 

When Det. Nathaniel and his partner, Royce met up with Captain Andrews in Minnesota, he knew that things would run smoothly.

 

“Welcome to good’ol Eden Prairie, gentlemen.” Captain Andrews greeted them with a wide smile that couldn’t deviate more from professionalism.

 

They all stood outside this pristine neighborhood with houses that could put government embassies to shame. There were eight windows on each side of the elongated door. Whoever lived in there – No, whoever lived in this area had a life that many would envy.

 

Captain Andrews cleared his throat and squinted his eyes. Det. Royce took off his sunglasses and momentarily looked like he was going to pass it to the older man. He refrained from the gesture before he could fulfill it. Det. Royce probably realized that there was no point, simply because they were about to go inside and conduct the interview.

 

 ** Interview #1: ** **Mr. & Mrs. Bakerson – Parents of Eli Bakerson. (Deceased/20yrs old) – Found dead in his apartment – Eyes removed.**

 

“New detail.” Captain Andrews started. “Word of your visit spread fast so Mrs. Bakerson informed me that the Phillips would join them as well.”

 

Det. Royce nodded at the news. “Kill two birds with one stone.” He cracked his knuckles with a grin.

 

 ** Interview #2, now Interview #1: ** **Mr. & Mrs. Phillips & Scott Phillips – Parents & brother of Mariam Phillips (Deceased/19yrs old) – Found dead in her craft… Eyes removed. **

 

“Well… they connected through their situations.” The Captain frowned.

 

“Misery loves company.” Det. Nathaniel sighed.

 

The three suits made their way to the front door. They didn’t even ring the bell because a lady in a blue suited church outfit opened the door. Her strawberry hair was pinned up in a clean style. She sadly smiled at them with tear-coated eyes.

 

“Welcome.” She simply greeted them and opened the door wider, so that they could enter the mansion of a home. “Afternoon, Andrews.”

 

“Good afternoon Mrs. Bakerson. We appreciate you taking the time to sit with us – “

 

“Oh, hush you.” Mrs. Bakerson patted his shoulder, shutting the Captain up. “Anything to help those poor souls. To think that there are others going through the same ordeal we all went through…it is utterly disheartening. “

 

When Det. Nathaniel and Det. Royce entered one room, they saw that everyone was seated in the main living room with biscuits, cucumber sandwiches, tea and coffee. All their outfits were in impeccable condition, without a wrinkle in sight.

 

Captain Andrews introduced Det. Royce and Det. Nathaniel to both families.

 

Before Det. Nathaniel could get a word out, Scott Phillips looked directly at him and blurted out “Is it true that it’s the same killer? What the hell is he doing near Starfleet cadets?”

 

“Language.” Scott’s father hissed.

 

Scott rolled his eyes. “There are people dying. The fucker who took Mariam away from us is still out there. You think the killer cares about _language_?”

 

Det. Royce covered his face to hide his look of approval.

 

Det. Nathaniel intertwined his fingers and leaned forward once he found a seat in the corner, across from the Phillips. “The M.O fits. It’s safe to say that it might be the same killer. Is there anything you can tell us that might be beneficial to our case?”

 

“Frankly, I don’t understand the point of this.” Mr. Phillips expressed his belief with tightened features. “We already gave our statements, two years ago.”

 

“Anything you can add will be helpful. Believe it or not, trivial things can be significant.” Det. Nathaniel tried to urge the drowned out father.

 

“Was there anyone who you believe might have had an agenda to harm Eli or Mariam?” Det. Royce included.

 

“No.” All the parents said in unison. “Absolutely not.”

 

“My daughter was a good girl, detective. She wouldn’t kill a bug.” Mrs. Phillips protested.

 

“Eli was the same, detective.” Mrs. Bakerson let out all her mother love in that sentence. “Eli was every man, every mother would want for their daughter.” Her husband nodded as he held her hand.

 

Det. Royce hummed. In their field, no one was as perfect as their family believed them to be. There was always something underneath that flawless mask.

Something.

No matter how minuscule.

 

“I see – “ Det. Nathaniel said. He knew that the killer was motivated in its desperation for love so he asked the next reasonable question. “Any past relationships that you believe might have failed for any reason? Probably on a bad note?”

 

“Eli was dedicated to his academics.” Mr. Bakerson pursed his lips. “He didn’t have time for dillydallying nonsense.”

 

Scott’s forehead wrinkles deepened as he frowned. He tried to fix the dirty blonde sleeked back hair that did not need to be fixed. The kid was fidgeting.

 

“Mariam had a boyfriend at the time. Dylan couldn’t have been sweeter. He moved away after the tragedy and got a new life. Sometimes, I wish I could do the same. Memories everywhere.”

 

Scott’s expression only worsened with his mother’s statement.

 

“Can I speak with you, Scott?” Det. Nathaniel requested the young man.

 

“Not without us present.” Mr. Phillips demanded.

 

Det. Nathaniel tilted his head and unfolded his hands. He stood up and looked down at Scott’s father. “With all due respect, your son is well above the legal age – I only need to ask him. Scott?”

 

“I’ll lead the way.” Scott said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

 

“Thank you.” Det. Nathaniel smiled. “Royce?”

 

“I’m good here.” Det. Royce put one leg over the other and fixed his coat.

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

“So, what’s really going on?” Det. Nathaniel stopped walking on the sidewalk and put his hands in his pockets.

 

Scott huffed. “You sensed the bullshit?”

 

“It was _blaring_.”

 

Scott unbuttoned his shirt and took out the tucked in material. He was clearly uncomfortable in his own clothing. “First of all – Dylan and Mariam had issues. Major issues.”

 

“How so?”

 

“One – she wanted to leave him. What’s worse is that she wanted to leave him for an older guy.”

 

“How did Dylan act to the news?”

 

“He was furious, but I couldn’t blame him. Mariam may be dead, but I can’t take away from the fact that what my sister wanted was ridiculous.”

 

“Was she in an affair with the older man?”

 

“Hell no! Carson’s married!”

 

“ _Oh_? Well you know that doesn’t exactly mean that he couldn’t have been with Mariam…”

 

“No, man. Carson is a clean guy. I know it’s rare to actually find one nowadays, but he couldn’t have had an affair. He had no interest in Mariam.” He crossed his arms with clear aggravation, the muscles underneath the bright clothing tightened. “The Bakersons also know that their son had relationships. Total bullshit!”

  
 

“Well, he was a young man in his prime. He must have had relations, I agree.”

 

“Oh, they know.” Scott snickered with disdain.

 

“So why would they deny it? It was a simple question.”

 

“To keep the family honor or whatever. It’s so stupid. I mean, shouldn’t we be past these issues? We have people fucking aliens for fucks sake!”

 

“What are you insinuating?”

 

Scott had his hands up in the air. “Eli was gay, man!” 

 

Like Det. Nathaniel thought.

There was always something.

No matter how miniscule.

 

Scott continued. “And the odd coincidence was that he was in love with Carson too. Wouldn’t shut up about Carson, like they actually had a chance.”

 

“I’m guessing Carson didn’t have an affair with Eli either…”

 

“Nope. I may not swing that way, but Carson is a catch. He knew it too.”

 

Det. Nathaniel felt a buzz on his thigh. It must have been Det. Royce trying to tell him that he was done. “Where can I find Carson and his wife?”

 

Scott pointed down the street. “You see that. It’s the biggest house down here. Mr. Carson Xander and his wife, Mrs. Reema Xander, live there. Can’t say I have seen them lately though. Carson is a really cool guy. He let them down easily, because he knew that they were all young. We make stupid mistakes and say stupid things.”

 

Det. Nathaniel looked at the mansion dipped in silver and red. He took out his mini PADD and showed Scott the picture Kirk sent him. He pointed to Raul’s client – “Is this Mr. Xander?”

 

“Yea. I don’t recognize the place though.” Scott looked closely at the image.

 

Det. Nathaniel approached the young adult and shook his hand. “Thank you for the truth.” He genuinely appreciated Scott. “Why haven’t you spoken out about this before?”

 

“I thought it wouldn’t help. It makes Mariam look bad, ya know.” Scott shrugged. “She’s my sister, man.”

 

“I see.” Det. Nathaniel gave Scott his card and told the younger man to contact him if he had more information.

 

His thigh buzzed again. He picked up the line. “Royce?” He said.

 

 _“Are you done? I’ll meet you in two. I got nothing from them. Everything they said followed up with their past statements.”_ Det. Royce sighed. _“You got something new?”_

 

“We have another house to visit.”

 

_“You got something new then. See you in two.”_

 

Det. Nathaniel hung up, and then called Jane.

 

 _“What do you need?”_ She greeted.

 

“I need information on Carson Xander and Reema Xander.”

 

_“I see that the Xanders live a walking distance from you. You’re about to go there, aren’t you?”_

 

“In a minute, yes.”

 

_"He won't be there. He bought a ticket to San Francisco, and left three days ago.”_

 

Bingo.

 

“Yes, but his wife may still be here. What can you pull up on the family?”

_“Well… Carson Xander – whoa – that’s a lot of credits in his account! Ooh, he’s pretty too? Where can I get a man like that?”_

 

Det. Nathaniel let out a sound that was between a hug and a groan. “Anything relevant?”

 

She continued _. “Nothing strange about his family. Normal upbringing – He’s a Yale graduate with no record.”_

 

“What about his wife?”

 

_“Reema Xander - Ummm – Give me a moment.”_

 

A moment was too long.

_“I don’t even know where to begin.”_ Jane hesitated.

 

“What’s wrong?”

_“The question is, what’s ‘not’ wrong?”_

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

 

 

“Faster, Spock!” Jim originally tried to not sound frantic, except he utterly failed within minutes.

 

After Jim hung up, he went straight to Spock and told him that they needed to leave the scene.

 

He only nodded at Gaila as a suit closed the craft door with her inside. Since the remains were planted, Gaila should be okay after a round of questioning. If not, Sharukh would hire the best legal defense available for sure. He could afford to let that go for the moment and run to Reema.

 

On the road, Det. Farah and Richard were in their craft ahead of them with sirens screaming.

 

Time was everything.

 

Every second that ticked could be Reema’s last breath, and that shook every cell in Jim’s body. He wasn’t prepared for what he would find, but he was dedicated to finding out as soon as possible, not caring for his feelings.

 

“Any faster, and we substantially increase our chances of getting into a collision that could imperil our lives.”

 

“Reema could be dead.” Was all Jim could say on the matter.

 

“Killing ourselves will not aid your friend, Jim.” Spock didn’t dare look at Jim since he was speeding at unknown levels.

 

He closed his eyes and slammed his head back on his seat. He gave up. Nothing he could do now would change a thing. Spock was doing his best tailing the cop craft. Unless they could teleport, it was best for him to shut up.

 

“Fuck.”

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

Det. Farah and Richard made a beeline to Pike’s front door with phasers in hand. They told Spock and Jim that they couldn’t enter until the house was clear.

 

Spock prevented Jim from barging in there.

 

As the suits went into the house, they heard yells from behind them.

 

“Just what in the bloody hell do you think you’re doing, gentlemen?” An officer marched up the steps with a phaser in his hand. Another one followed behind him.

 

Jim took a second to look at them.

 

It was Gus and Ping. The officers keeping watch of the house.

 

The officers that were 'supposed' to keep watch of the house.

 

Spock stood in front of Jim with hands up. “Put your weapons down. We do not pose a threat, officers.”

 

“The fuck you mean, you don’t pose a threat? The security alarmed us. I saw two people enter the house with phasers!"

 

Jim yelled at them from behind Spock. “They’re detectives, you dumbasses!” – He then pointed to the black craft on the far corner, below the stairs. From the lights placed on top, they should know that it was indeed a cop craft.

 

Spock raised a brow and moved beside Jim when one officer put a phaser down and the other attached it to his belt. They finally got a clear view of Jim.

 

“Mr. Kirk?”

 

“No shit, Sherlock.” Jim knew his cheeks were red, and it wasn’t because he was next to Spock.

 

“Jim – “ Spock cautioned.

 

“No.” He put a hand up. “My friend is in there and she could be dead or kidnapped - All because you two couldn’t do your fucking job.”

 

Gus and Ping looked at each other with wide eyes, their confusion evident.

 

“That’s not possible. The security hasn’t been breached until now, and we saw no one enter the home prior to this. You must be mistaken – “

 

Right before Jim could vent some more, Det. Farah walked out of the door. Richard was still inside.

 

“Officers.” She said, her voice sharp and clear. “You two were to keep watch. Why have you not reported anyone breaking into the premises?”

 

“Because there was nothing to report.”

 

Jim looked Det. Farah. “Can I go in now?”

 

“She’s not in there.” She answered, not moving from her position.

 

“That was not his query, Det. Farah.” Spock intervened, his hands no longer up in the air.

 

“It’s best if you two leave. Do you have a place to stay for the night, Mr. Kirk?” She cryptically reiterated.

 

She didn’t answer his question, and it made Jim feel worse. He looked at Spock, his intention clear.

 

Spock subtly shook his head, warning Jim of what he was about to do.

 

The blonde made haste for the door, and barged past Det. Farah. He didn’t need to look back to know that everyone followed him inside.

 

Jim froze in the middle of what use to be Pike’s living room. The prickles on the base of his neck raised up when he felt the chill. All the furniture was smashed on the floor in at least two pieces. The place was unrecognizable, dirty, and destroyed beyond repair.

 

The extensive amount of damage sunk in when Det. Farah's voice boomed through the room.

 

Jim switched his gaze to Richard who stood outside of his temporary room. He marched towards the suit without a care.

 

“Let me in.” He demanded with flared nostrils.

 

“That would not be wi – “

 

“You will let me in, or we will have an issue, _Richard.”_ Jim snarled, trying to keep his composure.

 

Richard looked behind Jim, and whatever the man saw made him move to the side.

 

When Jim opened the door, the stench that hit him was of the rotten state from something organic. He couldn’t see where it was coming from. His bed was also a complete, disheveled mess. The blankets were about to fall and his pillows seemed wrinkled. It was as if he never did his bed this morning, before he helped Pike pack.

 

Someone rolled around in it.

 

“What the – “

 

“Jim?” Spock ran in and halted when he took in the mess that was Jim’s room. “There is no blood?”

 

“You sound disappointed.” Jim managed to choke out.

 

“I smell blood.” Spock clarified. “It was all I could smell since we have entered. We need to find the source, immediately.”

 

Richard and Det. Farah walked inside with sympathetic looks. Jim didn’t care for them.

 

“Where is Reema?” He asked, knowing that no one could answer the question.

 

Spock stalked to the wardrobe and looked in all six of the shelves. “There is blood somewhere in this vicinity.” He declared while walking into Jim’s restroom.

 

Jim followed Spock inside the florescent-lit room, and saw Spock look into the cupboard below the sink, and shelf behind the mirror.

 

Spock marched out, and approached the bed. He took off Jim’s blankets with quick speed.

 

  
“Spock?” Jim tried to catch some type of attention.

 

Spock ignored him.

 

“Mr. Spock!” Det. Farah shouted.

 

It was then that Spock held up a finger. Everyone instantly closed his or her mouth shut.

 

“I need silence.” Spock demanded. He then closed his eyes and the rest had to wait for Spock’s word.

 

Jim knew that Spock was right. It smelt awful in here, but why did Spock need silence?

 

Spock opened his eyes, then made his way to the end of Jim’s bed. He pulled the heavy furniture, creating screeching noises that had the same effect as fingers on a chalkboard.

 

The bed was short enough that one could only put a finger under it; otherwise Jim would have searched under the bed ages ago. Reema couldn’t have possibly been under there.

 

What was Spock doing?

 

Jim ran to Spock’s side and helped to move the heavy bed. He was already losing his mind. He may as well commit irrational actions.

 

With every inch they moved, an inch of thick, red blood presented itself.

 

They both pulled harder until the bed was in the other side of the room.

 

Apparently Pike had a hidden door under Jim’s bed.

 

“Shit.” Richard covered his nose.

 

Jim and Spock stared at the text written with what he feared was Reema’s blood.

 

**SEE ME**

 

.

.

.

 

“What are you talking about?” Det. Nathaniel squinted.

 

_“Her parents are deceased. Mrs. Xander has a father who committed suicide when she was only twelve. Reema and her twin sister, Emma, barely recovered. Whoa, he shot himself in the eye – brutal. How did he even get a gun?”_

 

Det. Nathaniel bit his lower lip.

_“Her mother placed them in extensive therapy until they were eighteen, that was when the mother had a heart attack and died soon after. Reema continued to university and got a Masters in Psychology. Emma on the other hand … Not so well.”_

 

“Details, Jane.”

_“Impatient much. Someone exposed her teachers’ hidden secrets via hacking into their e-mails, social media accounts and credit accounts. The middle school suspected it to be Emma, because of her knowledge in computers. They believed that  no other student had the ability to commit these actions, but they had no factual evidence, only assumptions. This happened again in her high school. Her principal was stalked for three months. Later, when he publicly _accused_ Emma, she cried rape.”_

 

“Was he cleared?”

 

_“Yes – but the damage was done. He refuses to work in education. It says here that the principal couldn’t file charges. Reema threatened to sue if they continued to accuse Emma without evidence, so they backed off.”_

 

“Why do I have a feeling that, that was not the last of her criminal behavior?”

_“Because it wasn’t. Carson didn’t mention that he was also receiving these cryptic love letters, from which I can see are extremely creepy – Instead, she was charged with installing malicious malware into Carson Xander’s main terminal. She stole his identity, and cost him hundreds of thousands of dollars, almost running his business to the ground_. _This last crime got her into Saint Valley Residence after her psychological evaluation declared her unfit, at nineteen. I have here, ‘suspicion of_ _antisocial personality disorder’ written on her report.”_

 

“Antisocial …” Det Nathaniel repeated.

 

Det. Royce rolled up his sleeves and made his way to Det. Nathaniel. “I thought that we already knew we were dealing with a psychopath, Nate.”

 

“Now we may know which psychopath.” Det. Nathaniel answered. “When was she admitted?” He asked Jane.

 

Once she said the date of her admittance into Saint Valley’s – Det. Nathaniel noticed that it was after Eli’s death.

 

Jane continued - unaware of Det. Royce’s presence. _“Don't bother asking me where she is. Saint Valley has declared her missing two years ago. She probably has a new identity by now. She certainly had the talent to do so."  
_

 

“So, Reema defends her sister her whole life, probably knowing that Emma is committing these crimes. Carson must have only reported the identity theft so Emma could be kept behind bars. He didn’t report the affectionate stalking – or explain his suspicions on Eli or Mariam’s murder so he could keep his wife happy.” He squeezed his eyes shut so he could think. “Scott Phillips explained to me that Eli and Mariam both had feelings for Carson. That’s motive for Emma to commit homicide. Considering Reema’s history, she wouldn’t want to lose her last family member, so her and her husband keep it all a secret.”

 

Det. Royce snorted for the millionth time today. “So stupid sentiment is what’s making them keep a killer in their grasp? I bet the antisocial tendency is genetic! If the M.O is correct, then Reema should know that Emma may try to kill her. How could this woman try to protect a monster?"

 

Det. Nathaniel shook his head. “It’s unconditional love, Royce. Reema loves Emma, and Carson loves Reema. It’s a deadly triangle, and they’re willing to do anything to keep it together.”

 

"Fucking weird, Nate." Det. Royce physically shivered. "Is Emma _TheInvisibleCrow_ then?

 

 Det. Nathaniel already knew the answer to that. "Yes."

 

" _Yes_."

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

“You most certainly cannot.” Det. Farah said as she took out a blue glove from her pocket. “I will.”

 

Jim exhaled in relief when he realized that she would open the door anyways.

 

She didn’t want him to tamper with the crime scene.

 

Oh God, Pike's home was a crime scene not even twenty-four hours after his travels.

 

_Shit._

 

When she mentioned that Jim wasn’t allowed to touch the door, Spock rolled down his sleeves until it covered his fingers. Then when Det. Farah took out the glove, Spock fixed his shirt with a blank face.

 

Jim appreciated the gesture. He didn’t feel alone in this. He never had a great relationship with uniforms or suits, so it was reassuring to know that Spock would help him in his endeavors, no matter how defiant.

 

After Det. Farah lifted the door, he saw a beaten up Reema with tape across her ankles, and a handcuff keeping her stuck to a water pipe underground.

 

Her hitched moans let everyone know that she was still alive.

 

“Hello? Yes, we need medical aid.” He heard Det Farah say on her communicator. “It’s an emergency.”

 

Richard and Jim jumped inside and got closer to the woman clinging on to dear life, while Spock held the door up. Richard took off the handcuff while Jim tore of the tape. They both held Reema on each side, then lifted her weak body up to Jim’s bed afterward.

 

She was slipping in and out of consciousness. “Ji – Jim?”

 

Jim fell to his knees and moved red strands from her swollen face. “I’m here.” He attempted to reassure her.

 

Reema’s shaky fingers tried to hold on to her savior. Jim held her hand and whispered nothing but calm words he didn’t even believe.

 

“Everything will be alright.”

 

“Don – don’t leave m – mm – me.”

 

“Never.”

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

“Hello. We’re looking for Mrs. Xander. Is she inside?”

 

The teenage girl quizzically looked at the two, back and forth. “Who’s asking?” She finally said.

 

“We’re with TMU.”

 

“That’s a little far from home, isn’t it?” She blew off the black strand on her face.

 

Det. Royce smiled. “It is young lady. Now, can you tell us where Mrs. Xander might be, and we’ll be off your hair.” He showed her his badge, along with Det. Nathaniel.

 

“I don’t know. I assume that she’s shopping or something. She’s been in a rush lately to get everything done.”

 

“Why would she be in a hurry?” Det. Nathaniel asked.

 

“She’s leaving for San Francisco. Don’t know why, since I heard there’s a killer there.” She shrugged.

 

“Any idea when she might be leaving?” Det. Royce continued to subtly flirt with the lady, making her smile.

 

“Tonight. That’s why I’m here. I’m her dog sitter.” She admitted. “Wait – she’s not running away from the cops right? Because, holy shit! That’s intense.”

 

Det. Nathaniel took out his card and passed it to her. “Tell her to contact us when she gets home, ma’am.”

 

“Sure.”

 

The two made their way out of the artwork that was the Xanders lawn.

 

Det. Royce dialed Jane. “We can keep an eye out on her in San Francisco since Jane’s keeping track of their credit purchases.” He said before she picked up.

 

_“You know … this is the most you guys called me in one day.”_

“Reema wants to join her husband. She’s leaving tonight _supposedly_. Why haven’t you spotted a bought ticket or something?”

_“Because she didn’t, Royce.”_ Jane sounded insulted. _“However, I have Mrs. Xander using her card at Marshalls an hour ago. It is twenty-five miles from your current location. She didn’t run away, if that’s what you’re wondering.”_

 

“That’s not what I said.”

 

_“You did.”_

Det. Nathaniel shut it down. “Jane.”

 

“Okay – anyways she just bought the ticket.”

 

“That’s what I just asked you, Jane!” Det. Royce started up again.

 

 _“And I answered. She just bought it. Her flight is at 0200. Get on it boys.”_ Jane hung up.

 

“You’re being immature.” Det. Nathaniel huffed as he walked to his craft.

 

“She started it.” Det. Royce ran behind his partner.

 

“Fine.” Det. Nathaniel opened his craft door. “You’re both immature – better?” He got into his seat and drove away from the unrealistic neighborhood division.

.

.

.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any questions - bring them my way!!!  
> I know that there are a million OC's - Sorry!
> 
> ~X
> 
> P.S - Classes are starting tomorrow. Now that's the real horror story.


	30. NIGHT TEN - PART ONE/NIGHT ELEVEN - PART ONE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’m extremely happy to begin this Halloween month with an update … finally.  
> Life has bitch slapped me in the face with an unmerciful iron palm. I have gone through a lot regarding my personal life and academics. I had to dedicate more time than I was originally putting in ,because the path that I was following wasn’t bringing out my full potential. On the personal aspect, a close friend of mine recently passed away just when I felt it proper to go back into my writing. This set me back a couple more weeks. I will finish this story, and I honestly miss your kind words towards my work. I hope this doesn’t sound too melodramatic when I say - I love you all.  
> Anyways … here it is. 
> 
> Enjoy!  
> ~X  
> Song: Smoke Filled Room - Mako

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

** NIGHT TEN PART ONE/NIGHT ELEVEN PART ONE **

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

 

“Go fish!”

Phenomenal.

It was phenomenal - really.

Jim and Reema sat in the hospital room, fully immersed in their childish game. The stench of bleach and alcohol filled their senses, but they didn’t give it a care in the world. Two deformed boxes of apple juice took refuge in the corner, forgotten as the two acted like fools. The Nurse, Colleen, gave up on trying to get them to quiet down. Colleen avoided conversation in general - the nurse never had the opportunity simply because Reema wouldn't pay her any mind. Jim acted as the mediator between the two. Not everyone was a fan of having hypos shot up in them on a set schedule.

“You do realize that all your games are over a couple centuries old.” Jim teasingly narrowed his eyes to the bruised up and bandaged Reema. This was their fifth game. Reema introduced him to Draw Dominoes, Marjolet, Durak and GOPS. He was the best at Durak - the game that made the loser, the winner.

She coughed in rugged beats as she fixed her posture on the pearl biobed. “Either way, it can kill time and trust me – “ She used her left hand to tilt her head and initiate a loud, long needed crack. “ – I pretty much learned how to kill time in every way possible.” Reema's massive red locks were now in a tamed braid.

The two have been in the room for over twenty-one hours. Reema was in and out of consciousness throughout it all. Not once has Jim left the room for over one hour. He was marked down as a ‘guardian’ so that he was allowed to overstay is welcome, courtesy of Bones. He was disturbed to find out that her family refused to come. He knew that things were bad, but not _that_ bad.

“Boredom is a bitch. Luckily, there’s none with you.” He crossed both his legs on the corner of Reema’s bed. Fortunately, Bones gave him some blue scrubs to sleep in since Jim refused to go back Pike’s home AKA - "The Crime Scene" and change his clothes. Apparently by Reema’s opinion, the scrubs complemented his eyes. Then again, she was as high as a shuttle when she said it.

“There’s clearly none of that boredom with Mr. Spock - is there?” Reema surprisingly still had the ability to roll her eyes.

“Reema …” Jim warned, too tired to discuss this.

“It’s just a simple question.” She said defensively. Her sass remained intact no matter the bruises. ”I’m allowed a dirty joke per purple and blue blemish.”

Reema was similar to Jim in the manner that near death experiences were everything to joke about. Jim also knew that he used those jokes to hide the true concern he had with such experiences.

“You still didn’t answer Det. Farah’s questions, Reema. This is too important for you to ignore.”

Reema huffed and moved her hips back to sit in a full ninety-degree angle. “I just want to spend time with you. Can we not waste it by talking about things I don’t remember? Besides, the last thing I remember is seeing Mr. Spock, then screaming so unbelievably loud, I still can't believe that it was my voice."

“You have to try – “ Jim repeated for the tenth time. He only forced this upon her because he cared. The more information he could gather, the better for everyone.

She threw her deck of cards and a low groan escaped her parched throat. “I’m sorry I was too smashed to remember how I ended up in a suffocating coffin." The cards became a blur as they rained down between them. "Maybe if you warned me before all of this, I could have prepared myself, instead of getting pissed drunk in an unrecognizable mansion of a home, vulnerable for a crazy person to end me!”

Jim’s breathing stopped mid exhale. Once he confessed ... explained his situation, she removed all the blame from him. Of course that didn't last long.

“No.” Jim heard her whisper. He saw the regret flash on her face before she continued. “I didn’t mean that, Jim.”

“It’s fine.” He cut her off. It was about time she spoke her truth.

“You’re the victim in this too.”

Jim shook his head and unfolded his legs, stretching out. “You’re the one on the biobed connected to a machine. You’re the victim, alongside Jarrell. I don’t blame you for hating me. I expect it, if anything.”

Her eyes shined, almost glassy. “I could never hate you.” She inched as close as she could and put her palm on Jim’s thigh, cards scattered all around them. Jim tilted his head when Reema sadly smiled. “You have no idea how much I care for you, stupid.” She let the awkwardness slip away when she demanded another round of ‘Go Fish’. Jim was more than happy to oblige.

He would do anything to momentarily forget the situation they were in.

 

.

.

.

 

_“How bad is it Bones?” Jim and Spock power walked down the halls of the emergency, pumped with adrenaline. Well... at least Jim was. Spock was the epitome of calm. Too much has happened to Jim to even think of the word **calm**. The vivid memory of Spock moving the bed to reveal Reema’s tied up state would never leave his mind._

_“She took a beating, but whoever did this didn’t want her to die. It could have been considerably worse.”_

_“I know she has a concussion – “ Jim added as if he didn’t hear a word Bones uttered. Realistically, he knew that she would recover. Emotionally, everything was in every angle of fucked up. "How much internal bleeding is there?"_

_So much bruising.  
_

_Bones, who was already near the end of his shift, immediately transported to the ER once he got the call. "Minimal, Jim." The doctor’s white coat swayed with the wind as he typed on his PADD. New information flooded the screen, notification after notification.  
_

_Spock quickened his pace and stopped in front of Bones, causing the older man to suddenly halt. Bones' attitude towards Spock since they got here was evident. "You have been deliberately avoiding my queries since our arrival. Why the sudden unprofessional behavior?"  
_

_Bones only raised an eyebrow. “I’m sure no doctor will say this to you, but I have no qualms in preaching this loud and proud.” Bones declared abruptly._

_Dark pupils scanned Bones. “You believe I took unnecessary risk.” Spock seemed almost uncertain, as if asking for reassurance for his actions. The very actions that made Reema scream to unconsciousness before she was brought into the ambulance.  
_

_Jim could sense Bones’ scorn. "You’re damn right!" He shouted. Bones shut his mouth into the ugliest frown, looked around, and then dropped his voice to a whisper, traces of anger coating every word. "What you did was way out of line."_

_Spock tightened his lips and held his ground. “My strength allowed me to emend Ms. Gayle’s sternoclavicular joint with little difficulty, Dr. McCoy. There was no need to wait for the paramedics to correct it when I could easily do the same. I assessed that it was the only life-threatening injury and it needed tending to immediately.”_

_"Exactly." Bones grated his teeth, contouring the bones on his cheeks. "It was life threatening. Just because you're capable, doesn't mean you're qualified. You could have broken it and compressed her airways, Spock. If anything, she could have bled to death if the bone decided to say hello to the sky.”_

_Jim flinched at his friend's tone. "Bones -"  
_

_"I was well aware of all the possible outcomes." Jim could hear the 'duh' in Spock's statement.  "I applied the exact amount of force needed to avoid _irreparable_ damage to her neurovascular structures.”_

_Jim patted Bones' shoulder. "See? Irreparable damage avoided." He made sure Spock couldn't see the expression of caution on his face.  
_

_“Clearly.” Bones put both hands down with a sigh, PADD next to his right hip. “She's not dead." He said as he walked past the Vulcan. "Tell Superman to stay out of my way." Spock turned to watch the retreating back of Bones with his lips slightly pursed, both hands behind his back.  
_

_Jim got all the information he could get for the moment and slowed his breathing. He observed Spock’s relieved expression and mimicked the posture. His shoulders released all the conjured weight developed from the incident. He closed his eyes to let the darkness bring the illusion of peace. False peace, however peace all the same, and he would take it in any way he could._

_He braced himself to lift his eyelids. His body sought out the next source of peace._

_Jim took two large strides, then carefully wrapped his arms around Spock’s torso. He rested his head on Spock’s shoulder. He sensed the slight stiffening of the body he held, except it only lasted a second before another set of arms completed the warm cocoon of comfort._

_“Doctor or not – you’re the reason why she’s alive. Scratch that - You’re the reason why I’m not like Jarrell right now.” Soft material rubbed against the bottom of Jim's chin as he murmured his undying thanks to the man who came out of nowhere - A man who looked out for him in a moment when one would obviously run away._

_“The reason why you have not received the same fate as Mr. Johnson is because of your perseverance to survive. It is your credit and yours alone, Jim.”_

_Jim huskily chuckled, not giving any indication that he would put his arms down anytime soon. He willingly let the surging emotion overflow. “You can’t deny that you’re a part of it.”_

_Spock let his head fall on Jim’s shoulder. “I admit that I somewhat aided the matter – “_

_“Somewhat – “ Jim scoffed. "Superman sounds proper when I think about it." He ended up snorting.  
_

_"I cannot decide if being referred to a fictional hero is worse than the term 'funny man'." Jim felt Spock's sharp exhale on his neck._

_"Sounds like a horrible dilemma." Jim's voice got deeper as he pressed his lips in the crook of Spock's neck. "Why don't I release you of the responsibility and choose one of the lesser evils?"_

_Spock's adam's apple moved up. Jim could feel Spock's reaction no matter how hard the Vulcan tried to hide it. "If only you change your original answer to my request."_

_Jim stopped his movements. "You don't play fair."_

_“I no longer recommend, but insist that you accept my offer to reside in my home until this is settled. It is the only logical solution, considering the circumstances.”_

_Jim hummed, because what else could he say? This situation couldn’t have been avoided. He had nowhere else to go. "You just want to sleep peacefully at night." He taunted._

_Spock agreed. "It would be ideal for both of us - yes."_

_It couldn’t be that bad. Jim just hoped that in the end, Spock would remain with him._

_"And if I refuse?"_

_Jim felt Spock clear his throat. "Then I have no option but to inform Dr. McCoy that he has a new roommate - News that I am sure he would find unpleasing."_

_Spock was too good to be true._

_Too good for Jim._

_The warmth got sucked out of his body like a high-powered vacuum. Jim lifted his head and stepped back to look at Spock, whose face was turned at another direction. Jim followed Spock’s gaze and landed on a Uhura's questioning stare, a one eye-twitched Sulu and a moping Chekov._

_Sharukh held a bag that was clearly not his, if the red leather was anything to go by, and stood in his ruffled collared suit. Kim was a panting mess with dried mascara over her pixy face, black curls bigger than ever. Gaila strolled in behind them and spoke the first words among the group that looked like they ran a marathon. “Leo better fucking be with the team because Reema deserves the best, or I'll drag the sorry bastard down here all the way from his unit."  
_

_“I saw McCoy down the hall earlier.” Uhura spoke, not taking her eyes off Jim. “He’s here, hun.” She finished._

_Gaila slumped her body. Sharukh held her up with his unoccupied arm.  
_

_Kim rubbed her tired eyes. “I can’t believe I pinned this on Reema awhile ago. I couldn’t forgive myself if she died."_

_"What the hell is happening?” Sulu questioned.  
_

_Chekov turned to the group with crossed arms. “Is everyone forgetting ze obvious?” Jim gulped when the group unanimously looked at the younger cadet. “Zer is a lunatic in San Francisco!”_

_Ignorance was bliss._

_Bliss was vulnerability._

_Vulnerability can get you killed._

_Spock locked eyes with Jim._

_Everyone would be prepared after today._

_._

_._

_._

 

“I think I deserved it.” Both him and Reema were cuddled on the biobed under the weight of two blankets. Reema didn't want Jim on the couch by her side. He saw no issue with staying closer to her. “Jarrell was dead all along, and all I did was insult him while he decomposed." She clenched her eyes.

Jim struggled to add humor to the depressing aura. “So by your theory, this is the Universe’s cruel way of showing you karma?”

“Karma, justice, righteousness, order – “ She sighed. “Whatever.” She said in a rebellious teenage manner.

“Potato, _Potato_.” Jim chanted. “So what did I do to deserve the love of a stalker, since you’re a believer in karma?” He threw the question out there.

Reema shrugged, then instantly winced from the automatic gesture. “Shit.” She tried to fluff her pillows after readjusting her position, except it ended with great failure.

Jim couldn’t watch anymore. “Stay still.” He briefly hovered Reema so that he could fluff her pillows. He concentrated on the white material over the pillows and flattened it out. It was only when he looked down did he notice Reema staring up at him with her dilated pupils.

“Nothing.” Reema said while smiling.

Jim stopped his movements. “Huh?”

“Your admirer.” She reiterated. “You would have to do nothing, but be you. You’re fluffing my fucking pillows for me.” She cheesed with a goofy grin. “The Universe chooses who to show karma. This is not karma, but a situation separate from you.”

Jim moved back to his side completely confused.

“Do you look in the mirror? Do you know how kind, caring, intelligent and funny you are? You’re perf- “

Granted, Jim did have his cocky moments, however hearing genuine words towards his character was always tough to hear. “As much as I love to hear you boosting my ego – “ He feigned. “It doesn’t make me feel better on how I gained the attention of an insane man.”

It was a minuscule frown, but it was still a frown across Reema’s face. “You do understand why though …”

“Reema, it’s one thing to love me – it’s another to try to kill my friends. Don’t justify this. This isn't even love. It's more like a psychotic break.”

“It may not be the common version of love, and as crazy as it sounds, it’s still love all the same. We can’t put a standard definition to it. We’re all human with different behaviors and experiences that mold us into what we are. What you see as 'friends' could be seen as only a obstacle for him. Don’t blame yourself."

“He attacked you.” Jim interrupted with a stern voice, not believing this.

“For his version of love. We don't know what made him into that. Your smile was probably the invitation to the madness.”

Jim blamed the morphine.

She turned to him, her chin hiding under her blanket.

“Answer this once question." Her tone suggested that this was not a request. "What makes you think that it's a man? I never said it was. Everything was _black_."

"I use to entertain the thought." Jim admitted. "I no longer believe that this can be a woman, Reema. The evidence points otherwise."

"I don't know, Jim." She sniffed.

"You said you didn't remember anything."

"But to ignore the possibility that the one that loves you this immensely is a woman, doesn't sound wise." She started to slur her words as fatigue took over. "After all - us women are capable of scary things, especially when love is involved." She yawned. "Then again, it could be an alien."

Jim definitely blamed the morphine.

.

.

.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I love you. I hate you. I like you. I hate you. I love you. I think you’re stupid. I think you’re a loser. I think you’re wonderful. I want to be with you. I don’t want to be with you. I would never date you. I hate you. I love you…..I think the madness started the moment we met and you shook my hand."  
> ― Shannon L. Alder
> 
> Let me know what you think!  
> ~XIIVA


	31. NIGHT TEN - PART TWO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: To the awesome anon who messaged me on Tumblr: I heart you so much!
> 
> Warning: Extreme profanity and some sexual material.
> 
> I’m sure you can handle it.
> 
> Song: Crywolf – The Home We Made Pt.II

 

* * *

.

.

.

**NIGHT TEN - PART TWO**

 .

.

.

 

 

The waiting room was mostly occupied in the ER with no surprise. Sulu proposed the idea of them discussing the events in the connected church. It was an area that most found useless in this day and age. Many didn’t find an issue with relating one’s level of faith to the level of his or her intelligence verbally. Public worship was not held with as much importance as it had during the pre-warp era, hence the empty church.

With the first step, Jim appreciated the warmth and the highly saturated atmosphere. Long wooden benches glistened from hardened wax. The disfigured glass on the windows created dancing patterns on the floor. Sulu, Chekov and Uhura made their way to the front right bench, whereas Sharukh, Gaila and Kim approached the left.

Spock and Jim stood side by side with the enormous statue behind them. Jim took in a deep breath. The dust particles glowed by the waterfall of light, flowing in front of his mouth.

Kim managed to wipe the black streaks off her face by using the napkin Sharukh offered from his chest pocket. The confirmation of Jarrell’s death and almost-death of her former roommate/rekindling friend took a heavy toll on her. Before Jim opened his mouth, Kevin strolled in with one of his rare frowns only summoned by the harshest of circumstances. This was worthy of one of them.

Soon - the questions began.

“Why the hell was Reema found in that man’s home?” Kevin tilted his head, questioning Jim, but not accusing. “Why’s she in a ‘Captains’ home?” He reiterated with more emphasis on Pike’s position.

Gaila right cheek had a deep dimple develop by her frown. “How did you know she would be in his home? How is it that you know more than all of us? Jim, I can’t deny that your behavior has been creeping me out.”

Jim visibly shrunk.

“Isn’t the Captain in China for his conference?” Uhura said, her hair swaying over her shoulder. “Who would know she was there? Why would someone attack her to begin with?”

Jim cleared his throat. “I was living there.” If living there for a day counted. "She was staying for a little. I knew something was wrong when she did not show up. I should have never let her stay alone."

**_… sssSSEEE MEEEEeee …_ **

\- The electronic voice would forever haunt him.

“Are you trying to say that _you_ were the original target?” Sulu had his eyebrows in a straight line. Skepticism was written all over his face. “Why would someone want to kill you?”

“Captain Pike let you stay there while he was gone?” Uhura interrogated. “Why would he allow that?”

“Because I had no where else to go, Uhura.” He jibed back, not taking in the fact that Spock, the man who offered his home a million times was right next to him. Jim turned his head, and looked at Spock with apologetic eyes.

Before another set of questions began, Spock put up his hand, not paying attention to Jim’s silent plead.

“If you would all allow Mr. Kirk to thoroughly explain, you will find that your questions will be answered. With Mr. Kirk’s permission and only with his permission, will he answer the ones remaining.” The gathering instantly felt like a lecture. The professor scanned all seven of them and dared any one of them to speak up. “Keep in mind that although these unfortunate circumstances are related to Mr. Kirk’s involvement, he is not the one to blame, and I will not tolerate it if you attempt to express anything similar to such. He has taken the necessary actions and kept your safety his first priority.”

All eyes snapped back to Jim, who appreciated the newfound silence immensely. “Shit hit the fan a little over a week ago.” Jim announced.

Kim’s sniffle made him reevaluate his words.

This was not solely about him.

“Correction. Shit hit the fan when Jarrell Johnson received his first message from an UNKNOWN user. I’m sure you all now know that Jarrell was being targeted and stalked by someone who we have yet to identify. We all took his behavior at face value without looking deeper into it. He was our friend, and we ignored his plea for help. Now, what you don’t know is that I have been targeted soon after. I’m next and instead of getting rid of me, the UNKNOWN user is keen on getting rid of anyone who is close to me to achieve its goal.”

“And you are ze goal?” Chekov pointed to the blonde.

Jim shrugged, and got shocked gasps in response. "I have been fixated on for 'romantic' reasons. It's predatory and possessive."

“So zis thing is about the ‘love’. Zat is sick.”

“I’m going to mention the obvious here.” Kim declared. “My brother and you look nothing alike. He had waves in his level one haircut, and you don’t.” She pinched her arm. “He had black skin, and you don’t. He had brown eyes, and _you don’t_ – Do I need to continue? You two have literally _nothing_ in common.”

“Maybe it is more than aesthetics, Kim.” Chekov’s input was valid. “If zis is about love, than maybe Jim caught ze killer’s attention by more than looks, no?”

“I have no idea.” Jim regretted to say. “This has to be a student. Someone close to us. Someone who has the free reign to observe us with no risk of discovery.”

“It could be staff.” Uhura added. “It could even be full-fledged officers.”

The air got sucked out of the room.

“Fucking fuck.” Gaila snapped her fingers so loud; Sharukh twitched right next to her. “Hank’s death … it was because of this, wasn’t it? Anyone with eyes would know that he liked you, Jim. Hank was a _threat_.”

She didn’t have to say it like that …

“That is the most plausible explanation, yes.” Spock answered. “Mr. Morson’s behavior towards Mr. Kirk must have provoked the assailant to pursue him.”

“This makes no sense.” Uhura announced with fingers rubbing her temples. “Kirk, you literally had one conversation with Rose though.”

The group nodded and agreed. They knew this because Rose was the infamous blonde always next to snake face, the purpose of one of the biggest fights in Rectify.

“Zat could be a separate incident. She is … was living dangerous life.” Chekov responded. “Hikaru told me zat.”

Gaila yelled. “The hell it is! Rose was decapitated and there was a limb in my car! Dismemberment isn’t the norm, okay.” She cursed, not giving attention that she was in a church, like the rest of them. “All these murders in a short period - We have three dead now, Jim. Almost four, and we’re sitting here, worrying about exams for our future, when there’s some maniac that wants to take that future away.”

“They died, but Reema was kept alive…” Sulu rested his chin on his palm, legs crossed. “Why? Not to sound insensitive, but she was tied up. The killer could have finished the job.”

Jim clenched his jaw, begging is mind to not create that possible scenario.

Spock responded, confident and smooth. “I believe that her assault was a taunting mechanism towards Mr. Kirk. It displayed the clear message ‘There is nowhere you can escape.’ The words ‘SEE ME’ were written in the house, solely meant for him.”

“Please tell me there’s a filed report.” Sulu slunk his shoulders.

“There is.” Jim said almost defensively. “Det. Farah’s case is linked with Det. Nathaniel’s and both units are working to identify and catch the UNKNOWN user.”

“Jim, you could just respond back to the messages.” Kim suggested, clutching the violet, silk napkin. “We can find clues in the answers.”

“And provoke the son of a bitch even more?” Kevin let out a loud sound to let Kim become aware of how foolish her suggestion sounded.

Chekov shook his head. “Zat ship has sailed, Kevin. He is already provoked enough to kill. Zat is ze highest level.”

Indeed it was.

“Besides Kim, I can’t. Everything is encrypted to begin with. I would send it back to nothing.” Jim cringed. “The origin of the message keeps bouncing.”

_From country to country …_

“Fuck me, this person is a computer goon.” Kevin wiped his face and leaned his head back on the bench, his body trailing down in a horrible posture. “This shit’s insane. What does _‘SEE ME’_ even mean? How are you suppose to see someone you don’t know, when you can’t even respond and ask ‘Hey, mind telling me who you are so we can date and shit?’ Damn. Computer smarts clearly, but life wise, he’s dumb as fuck.”

“This stuff doesn’t happen in real life.” Sharukh paused after a moment. “Does it?” He whispered to himself.

Jim stopped asking that question a long time ago.

“Boss…” Kevin squinted his eyes, furiously judging Sharukh’s IQ. “We see killers every fucking night. You shake hands with prostitutes while their pimps are in your VIP section. I know. I fix their drinks!”

The Rectify owner scrunched his nose and smoothed his gel black bangs to its proper place. “Not sadistic murderers that stalk their freakin’ pray. I deal with thugs, Kevin. That other stuff is not up in my ally kid.” Jim's brooding caught Sharukh’s attention. Sharukh tilted his head, narrowing his eyes at the blonde. “No, Jim. Don’t tell me he was there…"

“Unfortunately.” Jim sighed. “Uhura’s birthday specifically.”

Sharukh’s nostrils flared. “That’s some –“

“- crazy shit.” Chekov interrupted. It sounded more like ‘sheet’ but the group pretty much got the message. “We saw him then.”

“Crazy shit, indeed.” Sulu commented. He leaned down to look at the other set of people on his right. “Is anyone going to avoid the elephant in the room? These two –“ He pointed to Spock and Jim. “ - never exchanged words two weeks ago. Now, Mr. Spock knows more than you guys.”

_"HE IS MINE."_

Uhura got up and walked up the steps, straight to Spock’s face. The Vulcan slightly moved his head down while the cadet tightened her lips in a stern expression. “You got messages, didn’t you?” She said.

Spock couldn’t lie. There was no reason to either. “Yes.” He answered.

“As a target?”

“Negative.”

“Of course.” She feigned a smile. “Because that would mean the killer moved on from Jarrell, to Kirk, to you. Except, Kirk isn’t dead. That only leaves me one other option.”

“Uhura – “ Jim warned.

She ignored him. “You were seen as a threat.” She said confident in her conclusion. Her facial features softened. “Am I correct, Spock?”

“You are correct, Nyota. Following your path, I assume your next query will be ‘Why has the UNKNOWN user labeled me as a threat?’”

She nodded.

“Answer me this. Why were Rose, Hank and Reema targeted?” The question became personal when Spock used their first names.

“Because they were spotted talking to Kirk at some point in time.” She answered immediately.

“Was there a romantic relationship concerning the three?”

Everyone said no, and Kevin had no hesitation is yelling ‘hell no’”

“Precisely. Do not apply your idea of logic to a delusional killer. Simply because you study the standard behavior of Federation species, does not mean you can thoroughly comprehend the behavior of a mentally unstable human, a human that lacks the understanding of logic. I ask that you leave that to the professionals.”

Kevin, who was desperate to find humor anywhere, whispered ‘burn’ like a child in a playground.

“Hmph.” Uhura walked back down to her seat. “Kirk, you moved out because the UNKNOWN user said it knew where you lived, right?”

“Not in words, but it was obvious that I was being followed. Moving out was the next reasonable step.”

“Too bad it didn’t work.” Kim moped.

“Don’t Captains have high tech security shit in their grasps? What level of computer goon are we talking about, yo? He got in the house!”

“She.” Uhura interjected.

Kevin balked. “Excuse me?”

She rubbed her neck for a brief moment. “It’s obviously a woman. This whole commotion is driven by her obsession with Kirk, with love, to be the only one in his life."

"A man could too, Uhura." Jim responded right when Spock rebutted with "A male could desire the same."

"True. Higher chance it's a woman though." Uhura crossed her arms. "Especially since she targeted the weaker ones of us."

_Weaker?_

“I think you need to clarify that.” Kim said, with poisonous venom rolling off her tongue. “My brother trained every single day. Hank was made out of steel. Rose dealt with thugs on a daily basis. I bet she could carry her own. How were they _weak_?”

“You guys may have not seen it, but Hank obviously had history with drugs. Deny it all you guys want. The guy itched when in the presence of ‘snake face’. There were drugs in his system, so he must have been easier to deal with in the end. Rose may have been caught off guard, maybe knocked out before the killer could continue.”

Kim carefully stood up and slowly walked to Uhura. Everyone was on edge. Uhura continued, even though for someone who got a keen grasp on behavior, didn’t sense Kim’s.

Watching Uhura, Jim came to the conclusion that she noticed all right. She just didn’t acknowledge it. “Jarrell was on the brink and probably too paranoid to properly defend himself. He was held hostage, and I’m assuming he was fed with little to no food.” She explained with a hint of sadness. “She made him weak before her capture, and weakened him more afterwards.”

However, none of that sadness prevented her from getting one vibrating slap across her cheek.

The only sounds in the room were of the clunks of Kim's shoes as she made her exit, slamming the door.

Gaila asked Sharukh for her bag before she went to check up on Uhura. She held Uhura’s face between her palms. “Did that hurt?” She asked.

Uhura motioned her jaw like a camel and shook her head. She managed a “Duh."

“Good.” Gaila smirked.

Someone whistled, and Jim was confident to say that it was Kevin.

Spock took a step down towards Uhura, but she raised her hand signalling him to not come any closer.

“Now, I’m going to check on Kim.” Gaila said before her exit. “You are so smart, yet so – so stupid. Still love you though.” And she was gone.

Uhura inhaled deeply and sat back down.

 

 

.

.

.

 

  **##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##**

**You can't see Reema yet.**

**Don't worry, Jim.**

**She's being taken care of.**

**\- LM**

**##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##**

 

Jim walked down the hallway, not noticing Spock catching up to him with each step. He wasn’t allowed in Reema’s room, and sitting didn’t seem like an option. After Gaila left, Jim answered a couple more questions before the group dispersed.

He was done with this shit.

So done. With this. Shit.

He was losing his mind. Not in the same sense as Jarrell. Still, the parts of the gears were falling apart. Jim wanted to murder whoever decided to take hostage of his life, the happiness he created for himself and the possibility of experiencing something more.

How would it feel like to hear the words ‘guilty’ when the killer goes away for life. Not enough.

**_No thinking._ **

How would it feel to snap its neck?

**_No thinking!_ **

How would it feel to watch it lose its capability to breathe, watching it go weak – withering, begging for life – something it originally thought meaningless when it was easily taking others. How Jim craved to teach it the worth of life by making it cry for its own.

**_No fucking thinking!!_ **

There was no place for isolation in the pearl, blank building. He turned to the hallway to his left for no reason in particular.He was walking forever. He eventually nodded to the nurse strolling a younger child down the opposite direction. He must have walked all the way to Pediatrics.

Jim stopped his pacing and leaned on a wall, rubbing his eyelids with the soles of his palms. Instantly, he was jerked away from the wall, and pulled forward. His vision revealed Spock’s back stalking forward. The Vulcan held his elbow as he forced Jim further down the hall.

“Sp - Spock?” Jim stuttered. “What are you doing?”

No answer.

Spock kept walking.

“Spock.”

Spock didn’t look at Jim.

“I will make a scene if you don't answer me.” Jim persisted to get an answer.

He was failing.

“Three…”

Spock pulled harder, and Jim was forced to walk faster as a result.

“Two… Okay, seriously Spock this is getting too creepy for me, and I’ve had enough creepy for a lifetime. Believe me.”

Spock double knocked a door with no detection device placed on the side. This wasn’t a private room … whatever it was. The older man then looked both ways. Jim noticed that there was no one around.

"One?"

Spock opened the door and forced Jim inside.

He was alone, and cold – with no clue to where the hell he was. He was engulfed in darkness. “Spock?” His voice echoed back.

His eyes were wide open, adamantly searching for a sliver of light. His breathing slowed down so he could hear anyone or anything approaching. Jim gulped as he crossed his arms.

The hairs on his body sprung up when he heard the locking of the door.

Footsteps soon followed.

Guess he wasn’t alone after all.

 

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

Det. Royce hated TMU.

Det. Royce loved TMU.

Had no idea anymore.

What he did know was that he was so tired of working homicide. Before his cases begun, there would already be a rotting corpse and mourning souls. He was finally put into a position where he could prevent shit before shit happened.

Great!

This case however …

It kept him up at night.

Det. Royce didn’t believe in love as well.

He didn’t believe in the ‘love’ that everyone else believed.

Love was a motivator.

Love was a killer.

_SEE ME._

It just wanted to be loved.

Too bad that it had no idea on what it really wanted, since what it ultimately wanted was an illusion. - The picture perfect, unconditional, picket-fenced love.

“Excuse me?!” Det. Nathaniel screamed on his communicator while leaning back on his craft. It was the first thing Det. Royce heard before he gave his partner the coffee he ordered.

The younger detective raised his thick brown brow, and slightly flinched when Det. Nathaniel grated his teeth with excessive force.

“You’re not God, Raul.”

 _Ah,_ Det. Royce now understood.

“I assure you, you’ll be put down like the dog you are.” His partner declared right before he hung up.

After his transfer to the TMU, he heard about the infamous Sergeant Raul. The prideful man retired with full honors. Every cop in the district aspired to be him.

Not Det. Royce.

Not after everything he’s learned from Det. Nathaniel.

More people dwelled on the possibility of an inappropriate relationship between Det. Nathaniel and Sergeant Royce, instead of the possibility of Raul going rogue and insane.

Raul was a full-blown sociopath in Det. Royce’s book.

“Not good news, I’m assuming.” Det. Royce commented while drinking his caramel tea.

Coffee was never his thing. The criminals did a good job at keeping him up.

“He said _‘Good Luck’.”_ Det. Nathaniel snarled.“He said _‘Good Luck_ ,’ like this is some fucking game.”

“Did Raul call you, or vice-versa?” He asked.

Det. Nathaniel pinched the bridge of his nose, took a long sip of the bitter coffee and shook his head. “He had the audacity to call me.”

“So he knows we’re getting closer.”

“Jane can’t trace Mrs. Xander anymore. Raul’s blocking it somehow, and he couldn’t be more cheeky about it.”

“Shit. Then when she lands, we have no way in finding her if the team down there doesn't come through. She’ll be with her husband and Raul, then we're fucked.” That meant strict use of untraceable credits, possible forged ID’s and more.

“No.”

The caramel tea suddenly became too sweet. “No?”

“Oh, we’ll find her.”

“Not to crush your confidence, but how do you suppose we’ll accomplish that?”

Det. Nathaniel flashed those perfect teeth with zero shame, anger temporarily gone. He put a gloved hand into one of his pockets and took out two pictures. “The old fashioned way, of course.”

Det. Royce snatched the pictures and took in the details of two women. The first one was of an emaciated, pale woman with long, brittle black locks. It was complicated to pinpoint her age from her unhealthy appearance. Her sunken cheeks and mischievous grin looked like it carried a world of cruel intentions. Her eyes were one shade from being labeled black. Not all psychopaths looked like one, if there was even a look. This lady on the other hand definitely looked like one. The freckles under her eyes were the only color on her. She seemed like a haunting spirit, ready to rectify her death. He flipped it and noticed the address written on the top. The picture was sent from the _Saint Valley_.

Hello Emma.

“Creepy?” Det. Nathaniel nudged.

“Very. When did they send this to you?”

“ Last night. We had an interesting interview."

“Without me?”

“You were asleep, and trust me … you’ll thank me, seeing as we won’t have anymore sleep after the stunt Raul pulled.”

Det. Royce snorted.

“Emma’s main caretaker, Mrs. Jones described Emma as having a fixation on birds, specifically the crows. Apparently, Emma saw herself as the bird in the cage. Geez, I wonder what that means.” Det. Nathaniel rolled his eyes.

“Well that confirmed our suspicion on The Abyss. Why the crow specifically?” Det. Royce began his mental brainstorming. “Perhaps a sign of high intelligence? She escaped and bypassed a whole security system after all. In folklore, crows are the tricksters. They pull the rug from under your feet.” Emma’s grin grew wider in the picture. “Her characteristics are not noticed. She’s invisible, yet probably the most manipulating, capable being in the room.”

“Precisely.”

_TheInvisibleCrow_

Det. Royce continued, “Those who don’t notice, suffer the consequences. She only wants one thing - ”

_Acknowledgment … Love_

“Mr. Xander never took notice.” Det. Nathaniel pointed out.

“He never suffered though.”

“He very much did. He most probably believes those deaths were on him, resulting him to work with Raul. He has a vendetta, Royce. It's a hassle but it's with good reason.” He took another sip. “You’re also missing the most common believed symbol of the crow.”

Det. Royce forgot. “Death.”

“Emma is not afraid of death - ”

“Death is her ally.” Det. Royce finished.

He switched to the next picture. What caught his attention was that this one was the polar opposite of the other. This lady had sun-kissed skin with black bangs that covered half of her face. She was a full-figured woman, nothing like Emma's skeletal form. Mrs. Xander looked intimidating, but it was more of a position of power. Her hair had a straight cut, chin length - black.

Emma had been missing for two years. Looks, behavior, weight, everything could change within that period.

Det. Nathaniel received another call. “Yes, Jane? Any luck on Mrs. Xander?”

_“I feel so useless – That bastard got one over on me. There’s already a team waiting for her to land so hopefully that’ll be done with.”_

“So why did you call?”

_“Remember you told me to keep an eye on a Mr. Mitchell?”_

“Yeah?”

_“Well, he checked into Vista Hotel, thirty miles from the Academy. I’m assuming for enrollment season. He gave the establishment permission to extract the nightly fees automatically from his credits. That was three nights ago.”_

“What’s peculiar about that?”

_“He’s reached overdraft. Security footage shows that he never left the building. Trust me, I fast-forwarded seventy-two hours of boring footage. His card was only used for room service once…two nights ago. I think you know where I’m headed with this.”_

This was going to be a tiring chain of events.

 _“I sent you the address. Please, please don’t describe the body to me.”_ Jane hung up.

A loud thud took Det. Royce out of his thoughts. A portion of the tea dropped on the cement.

“Well get in, we have people to save. Farah said she needs me back ASAP. You'll check with the hotel."

Det. Nathaniel expressed his first and foremost obligation long ago.

Nothing could happen to Mr. Kirk.

The unsub would not win.

"This millennia - "

“Apologies. I was just saying farewell.”

Det. Nathaniel quizzically looked around. “To who?”

“To _sleep._ ”

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

“This isn’t funny – “ Jim was pushed back on the cold wall that sent shivers, signaling his goose bumps to make their appearance. “Turn on the lights.” He managed to order the older man. He moved off the wall by only an inch. He didn’t get far, seeing as he then bumped right into Spock. Spock’s lean body now seemed more like a sturdy rock that refused to budge.

Two hands were placed on his chest, and they guided Jim harsher on the wall. Spock was hovering over him … closer, until the tips of their noses brushed together.

“Do you trust me?”

Jim felt every word on him as he heard it. “What kind of stupid question is that?” He didn’t know whether to be annoyed, or turned on.

“Jim.” Spock’s rough voice made Jim shut his mouth immediately.

“Yes.” He deadpanned, when he realized that Spock was dead serious. “Why the sudden doubt -”

He was cut off by the sweetest of gestures. A deep groan escaped Jim’s mouth when Spock started to rub circles on the back of his neck. It eliminated the stress with each repeated motion. Jim bared more of his neck. Spock used it to his advantage and let his face reside right under Jim's chin. The cold of Jim's back contrasted with the warmth suddenly igniting within the pit of his stomach, and both of them fought for dominance. When a hot tongue created a wet path up his neck, the heat began to win the battle.

“Shit, Spock.” Jim croaked out. The loss of sight improved his other senses. He’d never tried a blindfold in bed, but now he was intrigued with anticipation.

He used his free arm to find something to hold, and luckily he discovered a hanging bar above his head. Spock bit the sensitive skin right under his ear. Jim's jaw refused to work. The constant nibbling and licks from Spock shut down his system. The metal bar was the only thing keeping Jim from sliding to the floor.

“Spo –“ There was no use in speaking. That same hot tongue entered his mouth and Jim moaned into it, responding right away, eager and desperate for more. Spock was quick and invading Jim’s everything. Spock put his thigh between Jim’s legs providing more friction.

Jim thrusted into it. His head fell back as he hissed incomprehensible curses. Jim was no longer obligated to hiding his emotions. He just let them flow, and the blood flowed quickly. His pants were insanely tight, and he was certain Spock felt it poking his thigh.

Their promise of taking it slow was not given a single thought. Spock’s hand made home on the curve of Jim’s back, pulling him in as their tongues danced together. Jim let go of the bar and put his fingers in Spock’s hair, massaging the scalp to offer as much sensation as could in his position.

They separated for a breath, foreheads touching. Jim’s thumb caressed Spock’s cheek, wishing to God he could see the Vulcan’s face. No thoughts had the ability to process when their mouths crushed together again, teeth clicking for a brief second before they resumed their hypnotic rhythm.

The two didn’t exchange words.

They were hypnotized by the other.

The tip of Spock’s tongue lightly tickled the roof of Jim’s mouth. His eyes clenched shut as he took in every feeling. If he imagined that skilled tongue down below, he would be over and he really, really wanted this to last. Spock used his weight to trap Jim in a tight position, making the blonde vulnerable. Spock lifted Jim’s shirt, letting the gush of cold air trickle the flushed skin. The rolls of the shirt settled right under Jim’s arms.

Jim panted when he felt those hands trace every inch of his torso. Skin on skin. He responded by tightening his grip on Spock’s hair.

Spock began at the chest, and grazed one of Jim’s hardened nipples.

Fuck this.

He could kill Spock if he didn’t go back – he was practically wanton for it.

Hot fingers traveled down to his hips, and held him back in a firm grasp. Jim quivered at the contact.

Jim jolted when Spock’s hand cupped him over his pants. He muffled his moan in Spock’s shirt from the surprise. Spock only motioned up and down twice, and the friction was already growing unbearable. Jim leaned into it regardless.

Spock licked the outer curve of Jim’s ear, whispering into it "Just breathe."

Holy hell, this was so much better.

He was going to ruin his clothes. “You don’t… you don’t know what you’re doing, Spock.” His body told him to shut up. “If you continue, I’ll be done – "

He still felt Spock’s firm hand on his growing cock, moving, torturing him.

Spock covered his mouth again with a chaste kiss. It lacked the roughness of the first one, however it still had the same amount of power, seducing the hell out of him.

Spock gently pecked his right cheek “Have you considered – “ He then kissed Jim’s left cheek “- that maybe… “ He lightly licked the tip of Jim’s nose in the most erotic manner. “- that is my… “ And eventually kissed his forehead. “- intention?” Simple kisses shouldn’t feel this good.

Jim bit his bottom lip to prevent his whimper when Spock let go.

_See what you did? Stupid._

Spock showed no sign of stepping back. Everything was up for debate in the dark though. Jim was clueless, vulnerable and craved contact – something he could have done without a couple minutes ago. He just wanted to concentrate on this feeling.

Like an answer to an inaudible prayer, those hands came back to comfort, settling on Jim’s waist, still pulling him impossibly closer. Jim found solace i Spock's embrace, arms wound around Spock’s shoulders before descending his mouth on Spock’s. He showed Spock with his lips that he didn’t want Spock to stop again. The idea alone was agonizing.

In a swift motion, Spock unbuttoned Jim’s pants with a loud clink. Jim moaned into Spock’s mouth when that hand held his hardened flesh under the waistband, moving the skin with each repetition. His cock was already slick with precum, and Spock used it to quicken the movements.

“Fucking shit…” He whispered right on Spock's lips.

Jim’s voice still managed to bounce off the wall, reminding him of his dizzy state. Spock teased the leaking slit, and Jim’s knees began to buckle on the cold wall. He sought out the support of the metal bar above him again.

The lack of sight amplified the roller coaster of sensations. However, having the ability to see Spock doing this to him would have done the same. Did Spock’s skin take on a hint of green hue? Jim wasn’t sure, but whatever it was, he was certain that it was fucking beautiful.

Jim felt Spock’s unoccupied hand leave his jaw and trickle its way up his arm, to the top of the metal bar. Jim didn’t want to let go for it was helping his balance.  Instead, their fingers were locked while Spock continued to pump Jim to a blissful end. Spock’s breath hitched and a low groan followed suit.

Jim was on another level after Spock’s voice entered his ears. He wanted to hear more. He quickly put his hand on the hardness he knew would greet him. He wanted to give Spock the same amount of pleasure if not more.

Spock’s lips were above Jim’s rapidly beating pulse. He knew his neck was all sorts of red by now, and he couldn’t wait to see them. If the Universe loved him, it would turn on the lights so Jim could take in the image of Spock, raw with expression; ruffled hair, wet lips and … All images instantly disappeared when Spock stroked him again, tighter this time.

There was no point. Jim couldn’t concentrate on Spock – it was too late.

Jim could melt in this moment. “I’m – “ God, he was about to cum in some random dark room, in a hospital, after he told everyone that there was a killer after him.

Spock’s breaths were heavier under Jim’s wet chin. “Let go, Jim."

Jim’s abused neck couldn’t handle any more of Spock’s hot mouth on it.

The walls replayed each one of Jim’s moans as he spilled into Spock’s hand, delicate fingers still interlocked. Jim nuzzled his face on Spock's shoulder while he gasped for air, his chest heaving. Spock helped him all the way down to the ice-cold floor.

 

.

.

.

 

 

**I need something to wear.**

**\- JTK**

**##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##**

**Scrubs are already on the way.**

**Spock said you might need some.**

**\- LM**

**##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##**

**_Cheeky bastard._ **

**\- JTK**

**##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##**

**I don’t even want to know …**

**\- LM**

 

.

.

.

 

 

**Sucks that you’ve been going through this alone.**

**Then again, 'mystery man' knew a lot so I guess you had someone.**

**Sucks you didn’t tell me either.**

**You know the shit in my life yo.**

**I thought we were bros Jimmy.**

**I’ll look out for my back as long as you let me look out for yours too.**

**Don’t worry – Nuthin’s gonna happen to ya.**

**\- KR**

**##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##**

**Hey, Jim.**

**Didn’t mean to come off as a bitch.**

**I’m so done with puzzles. I’m sure you are too.**

**I guess I deserved that slap, huh?**

**Listen, I don’t care about you and Spock as an item either.**

**I just wanted to know his level of involvement.**

**I care for him too.**

**‘PS’ – Don’t expect to hear Jim come out of my mouth anytime soon.  
**

**I'm giving it a test run. I'll let you know what I think.**

**Keep in contact.**

**-NU**

**##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##**

**Chekov is terrified.**

**I’m worried myself, but he’s on another level.**

**Better terrified than clueless though.**

**Right?**

****He'll be crashing here for awhile.** **

**Be safe.**

**-HS**

**##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##**

**A part of me wants to empty Rectify, get electric cages worthy of an apocalypse and stuff you all in there.**

**Classic Earth Martini in one hand …**

**Phaser (set to kill) in the other.**

**I think Gaila would agree.**

**Do me this favor and don’t die.**

**-SD**

**##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##**

**You can see Reema now.**

**Stop blaming yourself.**

**You did good kid.**

**Heck, even Superman.**

**-LM**

**##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##**

**I was wrong. You and Jarrell have one thing in common.**

**Too nice for your own damn good.**

**If anything weird comes up, let me know.**

**I couldn’t prevent my brother’s death, but I sure as hell will prevent yours.**

**\- KJ**

**##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##**

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**How’s Kim doing?**

**\- JTK**

**##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##**

**She’s plotting homicide.**

**I’ll keep a close eye on her.**

**Be careful.**

**We already have two funerals to go to.**

**I don’t want any more.**

**\- G**

**##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##**

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

_CALLING - **SPOCK** ... _

_I am preoccupied at the moment. Call again during my office hours. You also have the option of visiting me within those hours as well. You may set up your appointment or simply leave your message at the tone. I will contact you at my earliest convenience._

**_James Tiberius Kirk:_ ** _Listen ... ummm - I'll be staying here the night. Probably more. I don't know yet. Anyways, that's pretty much what I wanted to say. Okay then, bye... Bye.  
_

**_James Tiberius Kirk:_ ** _Ah, fuck._

 **_James Tiberius Kirk:_ ** _No. I have more to say. Waaay more to say. You can't just grab people and make them ... make them...  Shit. Why?_

 **_James Tiberius Kirk:_ ** _“I believe the proper question is, how close would you prefer?” Remember those words? I swear you're too sexy for your own good._

 **_James Tiberius Kirk:_ ** _You ran off before I could even do anything about it too. You must think I'm a selfish lover or something. I mean - you got nothing out of it._

 **_James Tiberius Kirk:_ ** _Yes, I am well aware that your device is probably dead. It's not even ringing. Typing seems so stupid right now. I'm going to go get hit by a truck now._

 

**_##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##_ **

**I was merely providing comfort.**

**It became apparent that you needed it.**

**It was not for me, but for you.**

**And quite the contrary –**

**" _I mean, you got nothing out of it._ "**

**You are incorrect.**

**\- S**

**##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side Note: SD - was Sharukh :)  
> \--------  
> Murder and Sex.  
> How cliche can this get? XD
> 
> ~X


	32. NIGHT TEN - PART TWO (Interlude)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For more on this creepy month - Here is a creepy chapter.  
> Here is a creepy song.  
> This is a creepy kiss. :*  
> I would love to hear your interpretation on this!  
> Song: Evoke & Bijou - Bittersweet (Venemy Remix)  
> Warning: Suicidal themes. 
> 
> ~X

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NIGHT TEN - PART TWO (INTERLUDE)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Its eyes shifted left and right. Its heart beat with the force of a thousand drums in sync with the shuddering thunder. A heart it thought to be ice. Dry, dry ice – touch it and burn.

It always burned.

Frail fingers caressed the glass, tracing the corners of its face. The frown that was present deepened. After all of this work, there was barely progress to show for it. It was living underneath its past mistakes. It was stuck in the darkness of its failures.

Despite its track record, it craved – it childishly clung onto this thing called ‘hope’. It refused to be looked over again. Not this time.

The image facing back at it was so disgusting, so repulsive. Everything about it was mediocre. It was supposed to be better. It could be better. It could be everything.

His everything.

It was so ugly! A cheaper copy of what was already better, what was already roaming around the streets with what it wanted, what it wished of the Universe that betrayed it time and time again.

Everyone already assumed it to be plain- thought it was sick. There would be no way for it to start doubting itself now. If it did, the world would crumble to insignificant ashes.

It tried to smile – the current mask it normally held with this new life. The smile disappeared as fast as it surfaced. This façade would be the end of it. It wasn’t true.

Except … except this façade was the only thing that was acceptable. Its blank face was perceived as weird – as different – a threat – clear intimidation. Its first love thought it to be abnormal, disturbing and creepy.

If only people could bother to look past it and discover that there is more. It had all the potential to love. It was extremely intelligent – It could solve problems within seconds – plan the most efficient heists – adventures – murders, all without a single person batting an eye of suspicion in its way.

Foolish.

… One of them wasn’t foolish.

An image of a half-Vulcan flashed in its mind with an alarming halt, an eerie reminder.

A crooked smile suddenly flashed across its face.

The irony!

The utter irony!

It held this image of normality and the very opposite attracted the attention of its dream, its goal, its everything. The newly developed bruises on its one and only made it want to eliminate everyone in its way and take what so obviously belonged to it. That man had the audacity to touch – to lick – to possess – claim the already claimed.

Bile creeped up its parched throat. No amount of carelessly given drugs could have made it feel this sick.

Shaking palms shut its quivering mouth to hold in the laughs. The shaking traveled all over its weakened body. The fakeness was too surreal.

What was the point?

It might as well leave everything and return to the cold rooms. Return to the loneliness.

A slight twitch of its lower lip erupted, halting the shivers. Its brows furrowed and nostrils flared. Teeth were held shut with a tight jaw.

It was trying so hard to hide what it was, knowing that it was impossible to love, and yet – and yet this is what was taking place in its presence. The Universe was mocking everything it worked for.

Well...If it was an expert on anything, it was reversing the unfortunate events done by the Universe and fixing it in the correct way– its way – the only way that should have existed.

This was the last chance, for it wanted to say goodbye long ago. This was the final opportunity before it joined the soil.

One sheer tear fell down. It quickly shut its eyes, no longer wanting to look at itself.

This final mission to find worth would have to succeed.

 

 

**It didn’t want to say goodbye.**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~X


	33. NIGHT ELEVEN - PART TWO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The amount of subscribers I got this month alone is ridiculous!  
> Where are you all?  
> Thank you so much for the kudos <3
> 
> Happy Halloween!  
> Be crazy with a tad bit of sanity, but most of all - be safe!
> 
> Song: 'Halloween, 1987' by Crywolf  
> Warning: Slight OOC from Kirk. It's well justified in my opinion.  
> ~X

 

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

** NIGHT ELEVEN - PART TWO **

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

 

Mrs. Xander was gone.

She slipped under their fingers.

The team at the airport never found her once she landed. The worst part was that they didn’t have enough to get a warrant for her arrest, along with Carson. Having Raul with them in cuffs was a fantasy Det. Nathaniel could not consider.

After horrible news #1 – He dealt with horrible news #2 – Reema Gayle.

He didn’t know which one was worse.

Who was she?

She looked like Emma if one considered her as a distant relative, however that was where the line was drawn. Her grades in the Academy were average if anything, considering her major in Exobiology.

She transferred from the University of New York two years ago, and she was there for two years prior to that. Once again, her grades were average and there were barely any recommendations concerning her transfer. She entered the Academy via scholarship application where she wrote a thesis regarding Interspecies reproduction, bonds and cultural challenges.

It clearly earned her a spot.

_Reema Gayle._

What if ..?

They never cross-referenced ‘first’ names.

Target or victim – He would soon find out.

Now on to horrible news #3, Det. Nathaniel scanned his surroundings with trained eyes. He was being fooled, tricked, deceived, taken for an idiot, an eager amateur that would jump at the bait like a deprived child. No, this was a mockery.

“I joined the unit so that I could prevent death, instead I’m constantly surrounded by it in the span of a week.” Det. Royce shook his head with disappointment while covering his nostrils. After a couple moments, he took out his camera and started taking pictures of the new crime scene with the rest of the investigative team. He was careful to not tip over anything. He placed his camera on the edge of the wrinkled bed, then kneeled down and observed the body with a keen expression. “Phaser was set to kill. Right in his mouth too - Quick way to die, I’ll give him that.”

Det. Royce’s old co-worker from Homicide, Det. Xia, pointed to the balcony. Sheer white curtains swayed, following the rhythm of the wind. “At least we know how he’s been leaving to ‘commit these murders’ while still maintaining an alibi. We’re going to need to grab the footage. I don’t get this though - Why bother with all of this if he was going to off himself in the end?”

Det. Nathaniel tasted blood inside his mouth. He was concentrating on the body on the corner of the room more than the blood splattered pictures all over the walls. “Oh, we’ll see someone. We won’t see Mr. Mitchell though.” He declared, fully confident with his deduction.

“Nate?” Det. Royce paused and tilted his head at his partner.

“He never wanted to kill himself. He was forced to stay here. Look at his wrists and ankle for God’s sake!” Det. Nathaniel whispered in disbelief. “This is bullshit …”

Det. Royce slightly flinched. “Look, I’m not falling for this either. Right now we need to gather as much evidence as we can before the next body shows up.”

“This is a recent kill.” Det. Xia explained. “If, and that's a big if Nate, the perp most probably kept him alive because a proper framing job couldn't be done if his body was rotting while everything was being done. There won't be anymore murders because this is clearly the end game."

"The end game is Mr. Kirk, Xia." Det. Nathaniel raised his hands up. “Our theory isn't a 'if' - this whole scene is gift-wrapped. None of you guys saw him. There's no way he did this." He exasperated, marching out of the room that had over a hundred pair of ocean-tinted irises looking at the escaping detective. While alone in the hallway he called Jane.

“Where is it?” Det. Nathaniel practically barked at his tech analyst.

 _“I don’t have it.”_ Jane whined on the other line. _“Captain Pike’s system … “_

“The system is flawed, hence the disaster that we’re dealing with.” He knew it wasn’t. He checked it himself. “Regardless, Farah should have sent it to you already.”

_“She tried. Trust me. The problem is that the security footage was somehow deleted. It’s like the second Mr. Kirk left, everything has been wiped out.”_

Det. Nathaniel’s blood started to bubble. He breathed in, in an effort to maintain his composure. “This has become a nightmare. We need to track it.”

 _“If I didn’t start already, then I shouldn’t be on the job.”_ Jane scolded him. _“The footage was downloaded to an external drive prior to the deletion. Poor person didn’t even hide its tracks. The USB was connected to a terminal a couple minutes ago.”_

She could track the IP address. The old man could breathe again.

_“Sent you the address.”_

“Thank you.”

_“Thank the unsub’s stupidity.”_

Det. Nathaniel cut off the line and stared at the new notification on the screen. It was definitely recognizable enough to incite a new string of curses.

He instantly dialed another number with squinted eyes, praying to whatever entity available that he would receive an answer to this digging question.

_Click._

_“Nathaniel, you called sooner than I anticipated.”_

He wanted to wipe off the smug face he was absolutely certain was on the other line. “Why would you steal the file?”

_“I assure you, if my intention was to steal the file, you would not be calling me, because you would have no knowledge of my 'supposed' involvment. Since you refuse to inform me of your recent discoveries, then I am forced to take the initiative to find an alternative route. You are also at fault, Nathaniel."_

“Hand over the file.” He feigned an authority that he knew would be trampled.

_“You are welcome to view it. You would have to come over, of course. However, I have already come across something I am certain you would deem interesting. I was also recently informed of a detail I believe beneficial to the case.”_

He could bet on that. “I told you not to interfere."

 _“You are well aware that the circumstances have changed. I can no longer agree to our original terms. I would be a fool to not adapt accordingly.”_ He replied in a manner that always sounded properly rehearsed. _“We can speed up the process with open communication. An exchange of information would do nothing, but aid our common goal."_

Det. Nathaniel sighed. He would strangle Spock.

“Start the tea.”

* * *

**_RING!!_ **

This was the third time. 

It was the typical repetitive vibration – the perpetual screech that disturbed his slumber and surprisingly not the exhausted woman beside him.

**_RING!!!_ **

He blinked until his vision cleared in the dark hospital room, silhouettes of the furniture finally becoming distinct. There was no point in attempting to fall back asleep. Another ring and Jim groaned in dramatic agony. Wasn’t somebody going to get that call? Was the staff glued to the holovids? Were they immersed in gossip over a cup of coffee?

The mattress creaked under Jim as he moved to get off the biobed, carefully making sure to not disturb Reema's restful sleep. Red strands of thin hair fell down her cheek - hiding her sharp facial features. Despite the calmness that was sleep, her frown failed to completely disappear.

The constant games were a decent distraction, and he was satisfied that she finally got some shut-eye, especially after the careful examination of his throat.

A couple hours before she knocked out, Reema found humor from his disheveled appearance. He tried to hide his neck … he really did, but her questioning gaze on his nape cast no illusion of the thoughts surfacing on her mind. 

"Did you even try to cover that up? You’re a walking ‘I just got fucked’ billboard. Did Leo see how you look?"

Bones...

_I don’t even want to know…_

 Shit.

His mouth failed to form the words while she giggled and giggled, practically rolling on her bed, ruining the perfect formation of the white sheets.

“If only Mr. Spock could give me that kind of comfort. I’m getting hot just thinking about it.” She used her hand as a fan with a cheeky grin, trying to calm down.

It was completely immature and uncalled for, however it succeeded in getting Jim to snicker a bit. In the end, fatigue won out and her questions were put on hold.

Her theory of the UNKNOWN user possibly being a woman was promising. Uhura had valid points as well. Once upon a time, he briefly entertained that it could be Rose ...

That was before her head was plastered all over SFLN. 

The last thing he needed was another body popping up - Jim didn't care if it was someone he didn't know - it was another death on this shit fest of a horror.

**_RING!!_ **

Jim grabbed his comm right before his room door slid open. He walked down the hallway, determined to stop the irritating noise. Reema’s room was on the ground level, so the front desk was only a two-minute walk away. Every time that phone rang, Jim slightly twitched. He started to grate his teeth as he power walked to the source of his annoyance.

He barely acknowledged the flickering lights, the vacant surroundings and the lack of background chatter. Once he marched up to the main desk, no one was around. Even if most of the staff went home, there still should have been staff. The bright red light continuously blinked.

“Hello?” Jim yelled to the soulless place.

**_RING!!_ **

He picked up the phone before someone in the hall could answer; an answer he knew wouldn’t come anytime soon. Perhaps they were in a mandatory meeting. Still, leaving the whole desk completely vacant was unprofessional.

“This is the SF Emergency Unit, how can I help you?” He answered the line.

No answer.

Not even the clichéd shallow breathing.

There was nothing but static.

Suddenly, a faint voice became somewhat evident. _“He ..ll.o?”_

“I apologize, sir. You seem to have bad service.” The man was desperately trying to get some attention. “Can you hear me?” Jim asked.

The timely fragmented answers let Jim know that this conversation’s awful connection was merely one-sided.

The static spontaneously went dead and within seconds the little light the area had went out after one bright flash. It was in that moment that Jim knew he was screwed. There was no one here so either this was a dream, or UNKNOWN killed everyone inside.

He couldn’t fool his mind to choose the logical solution. With every incident, he panicked faster. If Bones monitored his stress levels, it would have been off the charts.

The air stopped moving and everything went dead. The only thing that moved were the hairs on his body from the rapid drop in temperature.

“Sir?” Jim innocently asked the voice. He received a ‘Click’ in response. It was extremely peculiar. Who would call a million times, only to hang up without the effort to leave a message?

Jim tried his best to forget it and turned on the flashlight on the back of his device. He used it to walk back to his room. On his way there, the comm vibrated.

He counted to ten before he picked up the UNKNOWN number. He didn’t utter a word and waited while trying to ignore the feeling of another presence behind him.

_“Excuse me? Hello, is anyone there?”_

It sounded …

Normal.

Except, how did it get this number?

“Who are you?”

 _“I am so sorry."_ It was a voice that belonged to a nervous man. _"I’ve been trying to reach you forever.”_

It didn’t answer Jim’s question. He walked down the dark hallway, still using the flashlight so that he wouldn’t hit anything and finally entered his room.

Unsurprisingly, Reema was still out cold with one arm hanging out.

“What do you want?”

 _“Such a complicated task this is."_ It tsked. _"I only ask one favor.”_

Jim still stood in the room, mere inches from the closed door. Despite common sense, he entertained the voice. “And what would that be?”

The static erupted again, making Jim take his device away from his ear with a quick motion. He clenched his eyes from the small spark of pain.

He slowly put it near his ear, but not completely on it since the sharp static failed to stop.

As he took in a breath, the floor vibrated in beats. It was a classic _fee-fi-fo-fum._ Something weighed a ton and was running rogue behind the door. Jim jumped from his spot, locked the door while looking around to see what to put in front of the only thing blocking him from death.

There was nothing to use, except for the machines connected to Reema. Just when that thought came across, the static halted. Jim took the risk and put his communicator next to his ear again.

“You have my attention. You may as well say what the hell it is you want.” He tried to sound like he didn’t have the fear controlling him from invisible strings embedded on each limb.

The footsteps stopped.

The shaking switched from the floor, to the door.

It was then that Jim heard its demand through the speaker and though the walls.

 

**_“LET ME IN.”_ **

* * *

“I should arrest you.”

“A threat that we both know you would not execute, carries no weight.” Spock motioned for the detective to come in.

Det. Nathaniel strolled in like he owned the place ,because if he could get any power any way he could, he would take it with no shame. He walked into the door next to the kitchen, leading to Spock's office. He  sat on the main seat by the terminal and swung around in it with crossed fingers.

“Show me.”

Spock folded the end of the sleeves slightly above his wrists as he made his way to the keyboard. With one click, the footage of Reema on the couch showed up.

She had a can of beer on one hand and her PADD lying on her lap. Her feet were on the edge of the couch; her knees close to her chest. The enlarged red bun swayed from side to side as she bopped to some inaudible music playing in her ears from the earphones.

Det. Nathaniel looked at the time stamp blinking on the top. “Wait, according to Jane, the system should have been hacked by now.” So far, everything looked normal and that should not have been the case.

“Pay attention.” Spock instructed while standing next to Det. Nathaniel.

Reema kept drinking from the same can of beer, taking sips from it every forty-five seconds for four seconds. She sniffled every twenty seconds and moved a strand of hair every couple minutes.

Oh.

“The footage repeats itself every three minutes and twenty seconds until Mr. Kirk’s arrival.” Spock declared.

The detective rested his elbows on his thighs and leaned closer to observe.

It went on and on until Det. Farah and Richard appeared on screen with Mr. Kirk joining them soon later.

“There is another footage I need to show you.” Spock bent down near Det. Nathaniel and typed away. “I managed to discover a hidden file prior to my extraction.”

The screen went black.

After the bar was 100% loaded, Det. Nathaniel gulped. They have seen that face before.

The scene on the screen switched to one of a tall figure dressed in black sweats, standing in the middle of the destroyed living room, staring right at the main camera. It stood at attention, the whole body still. The three-second video was basically a 'gif', and all it did was slowly tilt its head.

“This was deliberately left behind as derision.”

Det. Nathaniel snorted. “You can say it. This is a big _‘Fuck You’_ , Spock.”

Spock lowly hummed. “I concur. It still leaves the question of who hacked into the Captain Pike's security system."

The tired detective patted his palms on his pants and made his way out of the office. “Chamomile?” He definitely needed a warm drink.

“With extra ginger.” Spock responded.

Det. Nathaniel wished that Spock said ' _With extra Vodka.'_ “Good. Now while I pour it, you’ll tell me what else you’ve been doing behind my back.”

Spock's small smirk was one of admission. Det. Nathaniel would hear no denial or taunting omissions from his old friend today.

“Of course.” It was a smirk that blared ‘If only you do me the same courtesy.’

“I will begin with Dr. McCoy.”

 

* * *

 

An invisible force was keeping Jim's back on his bed, unable to move. He clenched his eyes and concentrated on every inch of his body, demanding it to move. His mind was on autopilot, and the system was crashing. He breathed in a few more times trying to remember how he ended back up on the bed.

The floor continued to vibrate from the force of the unknown lurking outside that door.

“You have to be kidding me!”

Reema was pacing back and forth with urgency. Her yells made his heart start, automatically assuming the worst. He was inexcusably useless.

“He needs to chill out. Leo was making me anxious, and I’m his damn patient, Gaila!”

Jim thanks every entity he could think of. She seemed to be in a discussion completely unaware of the banging behind that door.

He still had a chance to save her.

Jim had to get up.

He had to get up this instant.

“He’s asleep. No – I won’t. Leo can call him tomorrow. It’s an ungodly hour. Ugh, I need water! Where is Colleen?!”

_Perhaps she got killed like the rest!_

Jim’s breathing became irregular. The floor shook again. He was stuck in the uncooperative vessel that was his body.

He could hear her unlocking the door. Pumped with adrenaline, Jim finally swung off his bed, yelling at the top of his lungs.

His screaming sparked Reema’s screaming, and their voices became clashing echoes accompanied by the sound of a fallen communicator.

He sprinted to the door, locked it and slumped down the door with his back on the metal.

“The fuck?!” Reema exclaimed, picking up her damaged communicator. “Are you on crack?!” Her wrinkled white outfit looked three times her size. Her hair was no longer in that tomato of a bun, all ruffled and messy.

“You didn’t hear it?” Jim pointed behind him with a shaking finger.

“Hear you yelling?” She narrowed her eyes with confusion. “I think the whole world did, honey.”

“Did you _fucking_ hear it?!”

“Jim…?”

“Answer me so that I know I’m not losing my mind. Do me this one favor, dammit!”

 

_“I only ask one favor.”_

 

Reema tossed her cracked device on the bed and crouched down, facing Jim at eye level. Her features softened into one of a nurturing mother. She held his face with a palm on each side. “Whatever happened, it’s a nightmare. You’re not going crazy.”

Jim shook his head.

“You’re not crazy.” She reiterated more sternly. "I know crazy, and you’re not it.” She sadly smiled. “Now get up and put yourself together. I have something to tell you."

He deeply inhaled. “You were on the line with Gaila.”

She tightened her lips.

“You mentioned Bones...”

“Yeah.” She scoffed. “He’s demanding that he talks to you when I told him you were clearly asleep. Universe knows you haven’t got any because of this mess.”

Jim got up. If he used some of Reema’s weight, he would deny it. He opened the door behind him and what he was presented with was a normally functioning hospital.

“What does he want?”

Reema walked to Jim’s side of the bed and picked up his untouched device. “Look for yourself.” She said, right before she passed it to him.

 

_Missed call (8)_

\- **Leonard McCoy (6)  
**

**\- Spock (2)**

 

**Jim?**

**\- LM**

**##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##**

**Call me ASAP.**

**\- LM**

**##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##**

**Whenever in doubt:**

**"Mistakes are proof that you are trying."**

**Goodnight.**

**\- S**

****##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##** **

**Are you ignoring me?**

**\- LM  
**

##=##=##=##=##=##=##=## 

 

_._

_._

_._

_Jim Kirk here. Leave a message at the tone. If I don’t get back to you immediately, don’t take it personally._

_Beep.  
_

 

_._

_._

_._

 

 **6** NEW AUDIO NOTIFICATIONS

 

_**Leonard McCoy:** Look, I know you’re ignoring me. I can explain. Call me kid. Please._

_**Leonard McCoy:** I’m on my way. Hopefully I make it before Superman._

_**Leonard McCoy:** Hahahahaha, I just remembered that he’s not allowed access at this time. But I bet you’re hearing him out while I go straight to voicemail, huh?_

_**Leonard McCoy:** Reema says you’re asleep – I don’t know if that’s true or not._

_**Leonard McCoy:** Let me know if everything is okay between us. Shit, I sound like your girlfriend._

_**Leonard McCoy:** Jim? Please.  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~X


	34. NIGHT ELEVEN - PART THREE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GREETINGS FROM THE ABYSS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello beloved readers!  
> Huge A/N (Skip if you like):  
> I'm surprised that I even got this up at a decent time.  
> Remember when I said that the Universe decided to bitch slap me across the face with an iron fist?  
> Well...The Universe did so again.  
> Some truck driver decided to run off my mom's car with my little siblings in it, hitting a tree.  
> Thankfully, she got out of the hospital after three days and my siblings obtained little injuries. My baby brother gets nightmares because all he remembers is calling out to my mom and she wouldn't wake up... *sigh*  
> I just want to say - please be careful on the road. There's never a 100% guarantee that it's safe. Some idiot may be texting, drinking - heck, maybe hot coffee spilled on their balls - but I have this saying that I want to share "You're driving for two: You and the one closest one around you."  
> My mom took that road for three years, five times a week.  
> Life is unexpected.  
> You love someone? Fucking tell them before they go out that door. My family may not have come back that day, and I still shake just thinking about it.  
> Anyways - Here is another chapter <3
> 
> ~XIIVA
> 
> Warning: N/A  
> Song: Waiting for Superman - Daughtry

**  
**

* * *

  **.**

**.**

**.**

**NIGHT ELEVEN - PART THREE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

 

**GREETINGS FROM THE ABYSS.**

_Log in at your own risk._

_*******_

_************_

_Permission Granted._

_WELCOME **'Black >Blue**'  
_

 

__

 

 **1** INVITATION PENDING …

_[Accept/Deny?]_

_ACCEPT  
_

**_2_ ** _GUESTs in chat room._

 

_[Typing ….]_

 

 

 

 

 

> _** VOne: ** It’s happening again._
> 
> _** Black>Blue: ** What do you wish for me to do about it? _
> 
> _** VOne: ** All those deaths … so many deaths. Please stop this._
> 
> _** Black>Blue: ** You’re having issues with your morals, I’m assuming. My best suggestion is to confess. Turn on your own blood so that it won't keep spilling more._
> 
> _** VOne: ** I can’t … NO prison for IT ...  
>  _
> 
> _** Black>Blue: ** Your husband is having second thoughts as well. I can’t afford indecisive clients. I admit I am also at fault. This is becoming one big freak show. It all depends on you. I am willing to let this go and offer my services to an old acquaintance of mine who is more than desperate to end this. Honestly, IT needs to be on the moon at this point. Saint Valley proved useless before._
> 
> _** VOne: ** We’ll all go to jail then too._
> 
> _** Black>Blue: ** That will not happen. I guarantee it. Cops love me after all_
> 
> _** VOne: ** Except one._
> 
> _** Black>Blue: ** We all have at least one critic._
> 
> _**VOne:** I’ll think about it._
> 
> _** Black>Blue: ** You and I are nothing alike. Your conscious is already crumbling._
> 
> _My advice - make a decision before the next body shows up on SFLN._
> 
> _**Black >Blue: **I will see you soon.  
>  _

**_1_ ** _GUEST in chat room._

 **_0_ ** _GUEST in chat room._

_CHAT ROOM DELETED.  
_

 

_ _

 

 

 

 

 

> _**1** NEW INVITATION PENDING._

 

__[Accept/Deny?]_ _

ACCEPT.

 **_2_ ** _GUESTs in chat room._

 

_[Typing ….]_

 

 

 

 

 

>  
> 
> _** TheInvisibleCrow:  ** Hello._
> 
> _**Black >Blue:** What have I done to earn a private chat ?   
>  _
> 
> _**TheInvisibleCrow:** A many of things - it seems._
> 
> _**Black >Blue:** Is this concerning my forums? _
> 
> _**TheInvisibleCrow:** That and some. I desire some information.  
>  _
> 
> _**Black >Blue:** I expect one to buy me dinner first._
> 
> _**TheInvisibleCrow:** Your sustenance is none of my concern. It seems that you and ' **0BSERVER'** have been invested in the BLIND killer in SF.  
>  _
> 
> _**Black >Blue:**  Rude. _
> 
> _**Black >Blue:**  I don't know that user, although I don't mind teaming up. Sounds dandy. _
> 
> _**Black >Blue:** Why are you interested?  
>  _
> 
> _**TheInvisibleCrow:** Why are you? Do you want to catch the attention of a killer?_
> 
> _**Black >Blue:** Who said I wasn't one?_
> 
> _**TheInvisibleCrow:** Interesting. It would be best to stay away from such matters._
> 
> _**Black >Blue:**  And who are you to tell me to do something - especially here?_
> 
> _**Black >Blue:**  You dubbed yourself invisible. Stay that way._
> 
> _**TheInvisibleCrow:** Consider my words carefully._
> 
> _**TheInvisibleCrow:** By the way ..._
> 
> _** TheInvisibleCrow:  ** Who said I wasn't one ?_

 

 **_1_ ** _GUEST in chat room._

 **_0_ ** _GUEST in chat room._

_CHAT ROOM DELETED._

 

**Log Out Sequence -  
**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**WE LOOK FORWARD TO YOUR RETURN TO THE ABYSS.**

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

 

_\- Breaking News: It seems that tonight is a night of celebration. Although we have yet to confirm the identity of the BLIND Killer, it seems that our sources are more than certain that the body currently in Vista Hotel was the serial killer that has been terrorizing our beloved city. -_

Every cell in Jim’s body momentarily forgot its function and purpose.

He should have fell to the floor.

“They’ve been playing this on repeat, Jim. I thought you would want to see it before Leo jumped this on you. I mean, what other reason could he sound so urgent for?”

Vista Hotel. It was mostly known as the enrollment season retreat. That's where they found him. It was over. So why did he feel so unsettled?

Reema noticed his shaking fingers. Jim didn’t hesitate on holding her hands when he looked at the reporter monotonously stating the news that was ever so freakin’ ‘breaking’.

_\- Wait, it seems that I have incoming information. The authorities are leaving the scene with … containers of ice? -_

Jim bit his tongue when the reporters rushed the men in suits. He was scanning the screen, looking for Detective Nathaniel. Except, a suit of Asian decent frowned when the main lady reporting ambushed him.

_\- What are in those preservation containers? –_

Jim knew that the question was rhetorical. What else could be in those containers?

“Stupid question.” Reema hissed.

_\- “No comment.” The detective walked passed her. She chased after him anyways._

_“Doesn’t the city deserve to know? Doesn't the terrorized Starfleet cadets? Detective Xia, was it? Homicide, I’m certain. There are organs in there, aren’t there?”_

_Det. Xia stopped and eventually faced the camera. He looked directly at it - at Jim._

_“I can only say this with absolute certainty. Until we gather every piece of evidence, confirm a motive and build a solid foundation, then the BLIND killer case will be laid to rest. Creating assumptions has caused havoc; however, it is equally as harming for another assumption to cause a false sense of safety. We will keep you updated.” – _

“No.” Jim uttered.

“Honey, this is good – this is great. You don’t have to be in fear anymore. The person who did this to me is not in jail, but dead. How better could it get?"

“It’s not enough.” He said, shocking even himself. He felt it deep in his gut. He needed more information. He wanted this in a tightly wrapped bow, so that he could know what he did wrong. What did he miss? If he didn’t get more information, then it would be hard to trust himself and his judgment of character, as illogical as that was.

“Jim…”

“I need to know – “ He breathed in. “I need to know why. Is that so hard? All I want right now is an answer to ‘why?’”

It dawned on him that he may never know.

 

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

_Spock read every text Jim received from UNKNOWN. He memorized every single one of them to the letter and date. He kept the dialect and tone in mind whenever he had to address one of Jim’s peers. No one matched it except himself._

_Uhura could speak in that manner, but it became evident that she preferred a more casual tone when in a nonacademic environment. Gaila was somewhat identical when excluding some elaborate phrases. His new neighbor, ‘Kevin’, had a preference for extreme profanity and had a tendency to speak with so much emphasis, Spock could practically hear the exclamation point run for kilometers.  
_

_Dr. McCoy kept to his southern dialect despite his professional occupation. The Johnsons had identical speech patterns, both irrelevant. Mr. Chekov’s speech wasn’t similar in the least, however his Standard on academic work was exceptional. Then again, that could apply to every cadet. Verbal speech was not the same as the tone used on work to the majority of the population._

_Spock came to the conclusion that either the tone used in these messages was either a ruse to get Jim to look at other potential perpetrators than the real one, or someone was deliberately altering their speech patterns when speaking to Jim and everyone else._

_SEE ME.  
_

_No – Whoever wrote these truly spoke as such. How could one demand to be truly seen while expressing their deep, sadistic wishes in a false manner? How it typed had to be how it spoke.  
_

_Someone was not who they said they were. Now, he just had to find out who was acting._

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##**

**Jim? Please call me.**

**I’m worried about you.**

**\- G**

**##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##**

 

“Oh my God.” Reema closed her mouth. When she switched news stations, Jim didn’t expect to hear any new news. Within fifteen minutes, more information leaked. Someone from another building across Vista Hotel took pictures of the crime scene. Someone clearly had nothing to do and a great set of equipment.

"That person is probably a pervert on some _Disturbia_ type shit."

The most popular picture was of Det. Xia talking to another man who held a camera. They both looked to the floor where a foot was peeking out from behind the curtain. Another suit was crouched next to the foot, looking at the rest of the hidden body. Because the whole floor was shut down, no one knew of the dead occupant. Now that the pictures were all over the web, the room number was easily determined.

Jim wasn’t surprised when the news got hold of the occupant. Determined fucks were what they were, and for once he was thankful for it. Evidence or not, he needed something to go on.

_\- Just as we assumed, the deceased was an Academy enrollee. – _

The woman at the desk gulped and blinked a few times too many. Her mouth still moved and Jim muted her out to save a slither of his sanity. Reema’s stunned face only confirmed what he knew he should have heard. Every part in him denied it.

_“I’m just being a mature adult and thinking of my future.”_

A picture of the deceased showed up next to the news anchor as she spoke the basic details of his life. That childlike smile was one Jim hasn’t seen in so many years.

 

_“I think I made a mistake. I’m quite liking this new Kirk.”_

 

Jim abruptly stood up and rushed to the restroom, leaving Reema flabbergasted on the bed. His knees crashed to the floor, content in his stomach threatening to come out. The tiles on the floor merged into shapes he couldn’t pin point. He shouldn’t mourn, no matter the years they spent together. No matter how much emotion he invested, all so that it could be discarded to make room for more people who couldn’t possibly care as much as he did.

_“But monogamy is soooo boring, Kirk.”_

Reema, the actual patient at the hospital, put her palms on each side of Jim’s shoulders, once again comforting the blonde. What was he doing? He was better than this.

_“You know you want me.”_

Within moments, he heaved into the toilet. His knuckles became white as he held on to the edges for support. His throat burned as everything came out of him and burned tissue. A strong stench filled the room, but all he could concentrate on were Reema’s words.

“It’s okay. Kevin explained it all to me, Jim. I understand.” She hesitated in her words. “Your immense disgust for this worthless piece of a man does not deserve your grief, especially when he could have been the one doing this to you the whole time.”

Jim only tasted bile and he could feel an intense migraine kicking in. Reema grabbed some tissue and wiped some of the residue on the sides of his face.

“Death does not spontaneously increase another’s merit.” She used her thumb to wipe his eyes. “He also does not deserve your tears, James.”

Jim gazed at Reema. Her freckles were more prominent from the lack of her usual makeup. She sat there, witnessed raw emotion and did nothing but start a weak smile.

He knew he looked all shades of messed up. He tried to reflect that smile despite it.

Both of them didn’t care for the pounding on the door.

Both of them didn’t care for Bones threatening to use his key card.

Both of them just didn’t care.

 ##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##

**If he weren’t already dead - I’d kill him.**

**Suicide?**

**He doesn’t deserve that mercy.**

**No mercy for his damned soul, and I ain’t even religious.**

**I get that you don’t want to pick up now.**

**Everyone needs time.**

**Just know that I’m here.**

**\- KR**

**##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Mitchell our UNKNOWN?  
> What did Bones do?  
> Who is '0BSERVER' / VOne / Black>Blue ?  
> What is wrong with me???  
> ~XIIVA
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own 'Disturbia.' - OR these pics!


	35. NIGHT ELEVEN – PART TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick Spock Interlude.  
> Song: Lifeforms by Daughter

* * *

**.**

**_._ **

**_._ **

**NIGHT ELEVEN – PART TWO**

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

_Dr. McCoy ...  
_

_Spock was near Jim when Dr. McCoy sent the message that he would arrive to the search meeting later than originally planned. Considering the unfortunate events that took place shortly after, Dr. McCoy’s disappearance was too much of a coincidence and Spock knew that it must have crossed everyone’s mind._

_Surely, they must have thought it strange… except no one expressed the thought. They couldn’t explore on the possibility simply because of their moral standings. Spock concluded that they were unable to. It would be equal to a betrayal._

_Dr. McCoy was their friend; he was Jim’s ‘best friend’ …_

_Spock was not in the least bit surprised when Dr. McCoy’s supervisor, Dr. Hammond, stated that he had taken an extended break today. The doctor returned one hour and forty-five minutes after he signed off. It was coincidentally during the supposed time of Reema's attack. Dr. McCoy’s reason: He had an **emergency**. Nevertheless, it was an alibi that had to be confirmed. _

 

 _Immediately_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place before Night Eleven - Part Three.  
> Mitchell hasn't been declared the BLIND Killer yet.  
> This is in Spock's POV, so he's unaware of Det. Nathaniel's findings ... for now.  
> But one has to consider ... why was Bones missing?  
> ~X


	36. NIGHT ELEVEN – PART THREE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spock POV  
> Song: Show Me by Tiesto & DallasK  
> Warning : Sexual Content ... Really, it's like a little ... pfft.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
> Thanks to all my subscribers, readers, supporters - everyone !  
> Much Love,  
> ~X

 

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NIGHT ELEVEN – PART THREE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

Tap

Tap

Tap

 

Nathaniel was on his communicator, confirming Dr. McCoy’s whereabouts, or lack thereof, during Reema’s attack. The cups were empty on the edge of the circular dining table. Spock resumed tapping his right index finger while deep in thought.

Recalling the event only puzzled him. Recalling one led to another, then all Spock could see were glimpses of Jim strolling down the hospital hallways with an expression he could only claim to be hopelessness. His own actions soon after were impulsive, rash and far beyond logical.

_“I will make a scene if you don't answer me.”_

All he wanted to do was reassure the cadet that the situation wasn’t completely hopeless. There was a chance that the perpetrator could be caught and arrested. Jim’s life still belonged to him.

Spock only followed him down those hallways, determined to eliminate those poisonous thoughts for even a few moments of solace. He knew words would not work. They would enter one ear and immediately exit out the other, just as they did before. Spock had a chance and did not feel guilty for taking it.

 

_“You don’t… you don’t know what you’re doing, Spock.”_

 

He gave up his itching query as to why Jim had such an affect on him. He resorted to the final thought that Jim would do nothing but hold him back; make him question his own emotions. However, Spock fell down the tunnel and the light at the end no longer dimmed, but completely turned off. There was no turning back. He was sucked in, and could not find a slither of regret. Just imagining another moment similar to the one where he made those sounds escape those lips. It made him want to redo it over and over - He willingly became prisoner. 

 

_ \- Breaking News: - _

 

Spock turned to his holoscreen. The headlines puzzled him further.

“Yes, you have been more than helpful, Ma’am. I appreciate it.” Nathanial hung up. He placed the communicator on the table and started to massage his temples. “Your story checks out. This only makes things more complicated. I now have Dr. McCoy being checked upon and tracked by Jane.” He stopped in his tracks when he saw Spock watching the local news.

 

_ \- It seems that tonight is a night of celebration. Although we have yet to obtain the identity of the BLIND Killer, it seems that our sources are more than certain that the body currently in Vista Hotel is the serial killer that has been terrorizing our beloved city. - _

 

Spock expected such a tired expression when he stared back at the detective.

“I have discussed my part in this. It is time that you do the same Nathaniel.” He lifted his chin towards the screen. “I suggest you begin by explaining this.”

Nathaniel huffed, and put a hand in his pocket, moving his grey well-tailored trench coat away from his hips. “Let’s just ignore the part that you started interviewing people without permission and without an officer nearby, or breaking an entry to a crime scene to steal potential _evidence_. I don’t even know if this is admissible in court!”

“Of course it is. You have more than probable cause to search the premises again and claim to have discovered the footage. It is a crime scene, Nathaniel.”

“Now you’re asking me to _lie_?!” Nathaniel already concluded that he would have to do just that, but for Spock to even consider … ”Spock, what’s gotten into you? You meet this kid then _poof_ , you’re now some hardened vigilante.”

Spock would have answered immediately if he knew the answer himself. He only stated what made sense to him. “I refuse to stand idle and useless while Jim’s friends are being picked out of a line for slaughter, knowing very well that he may be the next victim. He cannot think straight and these events have been giving him enormous stress. Nathaniel, he does not receive the minimal amount of sleep required to properly function."

The killer was _winning_.

“Admit it. “ Nathaniel pestered after a long pause. “You care, Spock. I daresay you might even lo – “

“I do.” Spock quickly answered to avoid the detective from finishing that sentence. It was a truthful answer regardless. He just could not afford to entertain deeper thoughts into his illogical feelings. Caring, sentiment, comfort, desire … love?

“Stop trying to hide – “ The detective flinched. “I’m sorry, what?” It was clear that the man did not expect Spock to confess so easily. “I’m just imagining Sarek’s face right now.”

He always overheard beings express their love for another, and saw gestures of love in wherever he walked. He listened to classics read by his mother, all centered around love. It was always an objective too difficult to achieve, probably fictional. He never experienced love first hand. How would he be aware if he were experiencing this ‘love’ if he did not understand its symptoms, its ultimate effects and consequences. He needed to be absolutely certain before declaring such a level of emotion.

This unknown subject believed to be an expert on love … it clearly was not.

Although not in the same caliber, Spock did not want to be the slightest bit mistaken.

Spock finally stopped his tapping and inhaled. This was not the time to think about his feelings, let alone his father. “I care, Nathaniel. Now please, continue. Who is Gary Mitchell?” Spock looked at the scruffy young man being plastered on the news, his life being picked apart by news anchors. If this man was the killer, Nathaniel would have mentioned it by now.

The moment was dropped. Nathaniel sighed. “Technically the case could be solved tonight.”

Spock raised a brow with extreme skepticism.

“The thing is – “ Nathaniel continued, “- I don’t fall for bullshit.”

Just as Spock suspected. “Please, elaborate.”

“We found a body at Vista Hotel.” The face Nathaniel received from Spock screamed ‘obviously’. “He was here for enrollment season. We found him dead on the floor. He fired a phaser in his mouth. He set it to kill, which makes no sense because anything like that in your mouth would kill you.” He huffed a harsh chuckle. Spock could sense that the humor was forced.

“They claim his death to be a result of suicide. I’m assuming they are incorrect?”

“The evidence to back this up will surface, I’m certain. But no – this is homicide, executed by our one and truly.”

Spock crossed his arms. There was missing information. “The method of operation – “ It did not add up.

“- Is not the same.” Nathaniel finished. “Here is why. There were pictures of Mr. Kirk all over the hotel room. The whole scene was gift wrapped.”

Spock physically stiffened. If what he was feeling was an ounce of what Jim was feeling on a daily basis, then no wonder Jim was crumbling with each day.

Spock cleared his throat? “Gary Mitchell was framed. Why would this man be more believable than any other? What was it about him that made him a target of the unknown subject?”

Spock had never heard of him nor seen him on campus, especially around Jim.

“Mitchell and Kirk had history.”

Spock’s brain froze.

Jim neglected to address that important fact in the reports.

Nathaniel shifted in his seat. “I had the pleasant experience of bumping into him. The scum was basically attempting to assault Kirk in the bathroom.” He paused. “I shouldn’t speak ill of the dead. He wasn’t a criminal in the least, just had the ego the size of Alpha Centauri.”

Something in Spock’s face must have made Nathaniel back up. “I handled it, Spock. I had Jane watching his every move since then. He may have had relations with Kirk, but I assure you, Mitchell didn’t seem anywhere near intelligent enough to plan that many murders while still escaping our monitors. Besides that, the man clearly didn’t have a fascination with Kirk, but a fascination with validating himself through Kirk. He had Kirk once upon a damned time, and by my knowledge, it was his fault Kirk isn’t with him right now. That doesn’t consist with any of the messages. This perp would have never let Kirk get away in the first place.”

Spock had to address reality. Nathaniel was correct, and he had every reason to trust the detective’s understanding of human character.

“And if you don’t believe me – I’ll add that Mitchell had bruises on his ankles and wrists.”

Spock marinated on that. “Hostage then.” It was more of a statement than a query. He could not find it in him to be apologetic, even though he grew up with the mentality that every life held value. “The unknown subject held him until it was the appropriate to kill him. His death must align with the homicides and assault."

Nathaniel snapped his fingers. “Exactly.”

The new information sunk in after a couple moments of silence. Nathaniel stood up.

A buzz interrupted the silence that floated in the room.

The detective picked it up. “Nathaniel.” He hummed to respond to something inaudible to Spock. Nathaniel scoffed. “Get it to forensics. Fast”

Spock continued to tap on the table. He did not have to ask for anything.

“There were three pairs of eyes in jars full of formaldehyde under Mitchell's closet and a mask that could give anyone nightmares just settled on top of them.” Nathaniel placed the cups in the sink. Both his palms clenched the edges of the counter as he leaned on it. “Isn’t that peachy?”

If they did not find this killer soon, then the case would be closed with Gary Mitchell taking the fall. Spock could not allow that to happen.

“I’m heading to the hospital to follow on another lead. Please try to not do anything crazy. This new Spock is creeping me out.”

The comment flew by his ears. “Nathaniel?”

If Nathaniel spoke about Dr. McCoy, he would have simply said so, instead he stated that he had ‘another lead’ – It must be one that Spock did not have knowledge of.

“What lead?” Spock did not bother to hide his frown. “Better yet, what took place in Minnesota for you to be so confident in your conclusions?”

 

* * *

 

_The scent of blood climbed up his nostrils, flaring every receptor._

_Reema could not utter a single syllable. Oddly, Jim barely spoke to her. Jim used physical gestures for comfort to replace the words that would fail. Spock stood in the corner analyzing the scene in front of him. The cadets were wrapped in each other’s arms until they were ultimately forced to separate._

_He could practically see Reema easing into his touch, the little wrinkles she had smoothing out. If death struck her in that moment, Spock concluded that she would be most satisfied to die in Jim's arms.  
_

_It was peculiar. What was more peculiar was Spock’s internal response to the scene. Jim’s fear stricken expression at the discovery of Reema’s injured body struck something inside Spock that was unfamiliar. He could only admit it to himself ... the unfamiliarity was terrifying._

_He was so absorbed by it that he noticed the dislocated collarbone later than he would have preferred. Richard and Jim took notice soon after._

_Spock had to address the injury to Reema, except she barely acknowledged his words. When he took action, she reacted as expected. Her screams bounced off each wall._

_Her screams were a couple seconds too late … as if she had to remind herself that she should have been in pain. The delayed response introduced the possibility of nerve damage. It also introduced the possibility of something more._

_What truly took place in Captain Pike’s home?_

* * *

While holding the pictures of Reema Xander and Emma, Spock could not deny the discernible features. Unlike Jim, Spock did not put aside the possibility that the perpetrator could just as likely be female. Uhura’s theory proved more probable with every word Nathaniel spoke on his discoveries in Minnesota.

“Say something, Spock.”

Spock carefully put down the pictures.

“Did you run facial recognition?” Was all Spock could say in response. These people, the Xanders and Emma's level of involvement was undeniable.

“Nothing shows up. You need to keep in mind that Reema Xander’s image is the most recent. Emma’s is two years old. She looks incredibly malnourished in that photo as is. Weight gain can affect the unique features of the face in order for the software to work properly. Reema Xander did not reside in the state when these murders occurred. Despite their illogical intentions, Mr. Xander and Raul are actively looking for this killer as well.”

“Since they are twins, why not utilize Mrs. Xander’s image to locate Emma, instead? She could be living under an alias. There is no doubt that she is capable of the task.”

“Trust me Spock, if you thought of it, then its being done. This Emma is our most probable lead after all.”

“And you believe this lead to be in the hospital…”

It was then that realization trickled in. He lifted Emma’s picture again. Her skin looked as if she had not seen proper sunlight in years. From what he could see behind the long strands of brittle jet black hair, he noticed the freckles … With a fuller face and red hair, he could see it.

 

_"Mr. Spock! I'm surprised you're eating at this hall. I would expect you at your office."_

 

It was absurd.

Spock remembered leaning on the wall at Rectify, patiently waiting for the people to enter so he could make his exit. He endeavored to stray his eyes away from the cadet. In spite of that, he did not miss Ms.Gayle's movements to persuade Jim to dance with her. Spock had an unsettling feeling arise within him when Jim called out to him in the alleyway, instead of remaining inside with his friends, especially when there was a intelligent, and beautiful woman paying all her attention to Jim. In the end, he became distracted and shockingly did not care what Jim told her in order to leave the crowded establishment. He would never forget how easily he let his lightheaded fondness towards Jim accelerate after that night - 

It was absurd.

Emma was a patient at Saint Valley – She had a history of unhealthy co-dependence with many men in her life including Mr. Xander. This was only a small fraction of the unending list of problems.

However, she escaped from the institution around the time of Ms. Gayle’s transfer to the Academy. Then again, Emma’s file did not coincide with Ms. Gayle’s academic records. It was difficult, and yet he tried to imagine Ms. Gayle’s smiling, healthy face turning into a vile frown he slightly found disturbing.

“The line between genius and insanity has been erased.” Spock stated. Dread creeped up his skin. Jim was always with Ms. Gayle.

Jim was with her now…

“I came across Emma’s username in this site called The Abyss. She calls herself _TheInvisibleCrow_ – and searching her work, she cleared Mr. Morson’s record to enable him to apply to the Academy.”

Spock previously overheard a conversation that Gaila had with a fellow classmate, mentioning the untraceable website. He joined shortly after, fascinated by the unlimited amount of valuable content. Now, he was more than familiar with The Abyss.

If Emma had an account, why has she not contacted him yet? He posted public threads discussing the possible whereabouts of the killer on three occasions. The only one to do the same was **Black >Blue.**

From Emma’s past actions, he knew that she was a fruitful hacker. The Abyss was any UNKNOWN’s secret haven to execute all illegal and malicious actions one had in mind. Perhaps she was watching from afar, gathering information.

Or she was following from up close – too close for comfort.

Absurd.

“I’m going to the hospital.” Nathaniel declared. “I’m sure you know why.” He said while putting his hands in his pockets.

“May I suggest that we do something beforehand?” Spock took out his communicator and placed it on the table. “I believe the University of New York deserves a call.”

If Emma could erase records, she was just as easily capable of creating them.

Whether his suspicions on Dr. McCoy or Ms. Gayle were confirmed ... both results would not be in Jim's favor. For the first time in his life, he desired to be incorrect in his assumptions. 

 

* * *

 

_Cold air passed, penetrating his pores. Spock had no time to retrieve his coat for time was of the essence. This act was illegal and risky. Of course the risk was minimized from his detailed planning, nevertheless he would be reckless to ignore the fact that there was still risk._

_Spock stepped on a piece of glass that was once a part of a table. He felt sick with apprehension at the thought of Captain Pike walking in on the mess that use to be his place of solace. Yellow tape was glued to every corner.  
_

_Spock concentrated on his mission and walked towards Captain Pike’s bedroom. He sat in the chair, adamantly typing on the keyboards with his glove-covered fingers to search for the object he desired. Fortunately, the extraction of the security footage was going smoothly until it reached ninety eight percent completion. The file broke into two. Spock squinted his eyes and looked at the coding with a fraction of confusion. In the end, he decided to add the hidden file to his external drive and deal with it thoroughly once he returned home._

_Except, that was what he previously thought. After more complication, Spock ultimately decided to get everything settled in that moment. He would take whatever he could later. The process was so irritating that Spock ended up hitting his palm on the glass surface of the desk with more force than intended. He exhaled roughly and tilted his head right and left giving it a low crack._

_Once successful, the final result only added to the irritation. He activated the footage, and what was presented before him was the havoc that currently surrounded him. Captain Pike’s home was beyond ruin. The dark figure in the middle of the living room stood center of the screen. The subject used the disfigured mask to instill fear to its viewers, victims and future targets._

**_HE IS MINE._ **

_Spock leaned back in the desk chair and crossed his legs. There was a cynical quirk in his lips. He allowed it. He was in private after all.  
_

_He could still hear the echoes of pleasure resonating in the back of his mind. _He could feel the ghost of Jim’s breaths on his neck as he made the cadet whimper and quiver repeatedly in the darkness._ With each second he held onto Jim, he could feel those legs lose its strength. _

_It was the little details in the limited room that made the experience more delectable than he expected - His hands on sensitive skin, applying friction for the utmost gratifying result. Jim’s head snapping back, those fingers carelessly abusing his scalp with slow massages accompanied by harsh tugs, the slow moans on Spock’s ears – The clash of sweet and salty skin under his tongue._

_He could feel the upward curl of Jim’s lips under his, and he wished more than ever to see it. It has been too long since he has witnessed Jim’s smile and he craved to see it again. It was a smile that was wrongfully robbed from Jim._

_Spock was not scared._

_He was angry._

_"He is mine.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a sucker for Dominant!Spock.  
> Sorry, not sorry :)
> 
> Let me know what you think! 
> 
> ~X


	37. NIGHT ELEVEN - PART FOUR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long break.  
> I couldn't wait to get my computer charger fixed, so I'm updating on another.  
> Blaah.  
> Anyways, enjoy!  
> This chapter may be small, but things get real.  
> Eeeeek!
> 
> Song: Gone Too Soon by Daughtry  
> Warning: Inevitable sobbing for McCoy
> 
> PS : I would like to congratulate a long time reader, 'ohhhskyler' on her upcoming graduation! Good luck in the world, love! Kick ass and look bad-ass in your ceremony!  
> <3!!!
> 
> ~X

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NIGHT ELEVEN - PART FOUR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

 

 

 

> _STARFLEET [The United Federation of Planets]_
> 
> _Scholars of The Academy,_
> 
> _**Public Notice -** _
> 
> _The council regrets to inform you that as a response to the recent events taking place around our city, campus is inaccessible to cadets of all classes. All extracurriculars and after hour meetups have been cancelled._
> 
> _End of course exams will be postponed until further notice. We recommend that you take advantage of this extension and continue to review well above the required reading. Upon your return, we expect nothing but exemplary scores from each of our scholars._
> 
> _Also remember that safety is first and foremost a priority._
> 
> _Take the curfew that has been announced by the San Francisco Police Department into heavy consideration._
> 
> _Service No. 7012-7462_

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sup Kirk.**

**Liam Here.**

**I don’t know if Gaila told you, but she gave me your number a while back. Back when we were still wondering where Hank was.**

**Anyways, I’m staying with Michael in your building since his roommate is well, … dead too.**

**I know you’d rather not hear from me, considering our last class.**

**Just wanted to warn you that there are a couple of suits, and cops going in and out of your room.**

**I don’t know how to reach McCoy so you’re my next best option.**

**I’m going to Gaila so she can contact him.**

**I seriously hope you’re safe out there man.**

**\- UNKNOWN**

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jim tilted his head while staring at Bones. He still felt nauseated from puking his guts out and yet, Bones looked ten times worse. Bones had damp strands of hair stuck on his forehead where there were small beads of sweat trickling down.

“What the hell, Bones?”

Bones’ right eye twitched as he welcomed himself inside. “What the hell, indeed.” He looked around the hospital room and nudged his head up to acknowledge a creeped out Reema. “Asleep huh?” He scoffed.

Her nostrils flared. “I lied.” She admitted. “You can’t tell that Jim needs time? He looks like shit, and that’s coming from someone who just got attacked.”

Jim cleared his throat while quickly fixing his shirt, deciding not to comment.

“Couldn't this wait until tomorrow?” She exasperated while rubbing her eyes, clearly indicating that she was tired too.

“I drove all the way here.” Bones patted his thighs. “Of course it’s serious!”

Jim took a step in between his agitated friends and held his hands high. “Bones, what’s going on?”

Bones flinched back. “So now you want to hear me out? You sure didn’t hesitate to hear Mr. Superman out?”

Jim stepped closer to Bones with a frown. “What in the Universe makes you think that I would deliberately avoid you? What does Spock have to do with anything?” He kept his voice low so Reema wouldn’t be able to hear. She didn't need the additional stress. “I didn’t talk to him, or you.”

A hint of skepticism crossed Bones’ face. For a reason unknown, Jim could see a bit of fear floating around there. Was his friend getting any sleep? Maybe this was affecting Bones more than he originally thought.

“What’s going on?” Jim narrowed his eyes. “You sounded frantic on the audio messages.”

“He hasn’t told you anything?”

“I just said I didn’t talk to … you don’t believe me or something, is that it?” His voice emitted a growing irritation. “What the hell, Bones?” Jim was soo close to pushing him, shaking him back to reality.

Bones rolled his shoulders and sighed. “It’s best if we talk in private.” He looked behind Jim, making his intention to avoid Reema obvious.  

Jim looked back to see an exhausted Reema, practically shooing them away with her hands. “Whatever. Just be back soon, okay?”

Jim nodded and grabbed his coat.

He walked towards the door and felt a lack of presence behind him.

Bones didn’t move and inch. Instead, the doctor stood there with crossed arms and gazed at Reema.

“Bones?” Jim questioned.

Bones didn’t response. He strolled closer to Reema and put the back of his palm of Reema’s forehead while looking at her stats.

“How are you holding up?” Bones asked.

All the features on Reema’s face smoothed out at the question. “Better.” She lightly smiled.

“Pain increase?” He said as he pulled the fabric away from her collar bones to check the bruising.

She shook her head.

“I can get Colleen to up your meds - “

“I’m fine, Leo!” Her freckles blended in with her pink cheeks. “Go away!” She chuckled, hiding under the blankets.

“You’re still my damn patient.” Bones stated before walking towards Jim. “And turn off your PADD!”

Jim patted Bones back and they left the room. They walked down the hall. Jim hated that he was surprised by the amount of personnel in the hallways. He could still see the darkened space with flickering lights, temporarily blinding him from any path of escape.

“Coffee?” Jim choked out, desperate to get out of his gloomy thoughts.

“No.”

Jim raised a brow in confusion.  “Something stronger then?”

“No. We need to speak alone. Outside is that safest. In my craft, preferably.”

The safest?

“We’re not some secret agents, Bones. If anyone understands the severity of this, it’s me. Breath, please.”

Bones laughed in a way that was more cynical. Like he was conflicted in laughing and screaming, and somehow his body chose to react in between.

“Remaining calm is what got me into this mess. I should have taken harsher measures, and look where I am now?”

Jim didn’t get a word Bones was saying.

A nurse down the hall yelped as her PADD clashed onto the floor, causing Jim to jump in his spot. The hallway went dark for a brief second and he could feel something coming towards him again.

_LET ME IN_

Another blink, and none of it was real.

Bones laughed again, more real this time.  “Looks like you’re the one that needs to breath kid.”

As they passed the main desk, a young man in scrubs waved at them. “Dr. McCoy! You had an urgent call. I told them you wouldn’t be in now, but since you’re here - “

Bones shook his head. “Log it in so I can respond tomorrow. Like you said, I’m not even supposed to be here.”

There were a list of abnormal things today, and Bones ignoring a call was one of them. If anything, the man was a workaholic. He would never care if he were off hours.

“Oh - okay, sir.” The young man said and resumed his work.

The two exited out the main door and made their way to the parking lot. The streetlights didn’t highlight any silhouette for at least a couple lots. Bones’ craft was all the way in the end for probably another hundred meters.

“Do you know what’s so disappointing, Jim?”

Jim hummed. “A lot of things. Doesn’t mean I know what you’re referring to.”

“I was supposed to be your rock.” Bones slouched in an uncharacteristic manner. “I messed up.”

Jim furrowed his brows and halted. “No one is supposed to be my rock. I’m my own rock, Bones. We help each other, but we are in no way dependent on each other.”

“You are about to crawl out of your own skin!" Bones retorted. "I notice. Everyone notices. The last thing I wanted to do was feed your fear.”

Jim was afraid to even think it, but his friend couldn’t look more pathetic. The rings around Bones’ eyes were pink, his hair needed to be tamed and his grey wool sweater was too large. Jim raked his fingers in Bones’ hair, just like how Bones used to do it for him.

“Talk to me.”

Bones looked anywhere, but Jim. “Some nights I would come back and notice something off.  I swear the shower curtains were pulled to one side and the water was still dripping the night you moved out.”

Jim paled and stepped back. His fingers started to shake.

“I didn’t want to believe it, but the blankets on your bed were wrinkled like … like a dog rolled around in it.” Bones visibly shivered. “I’ve been overworked, and with reviews, I just thought I forgot something and didn’t notice how weird things were. I would think about it then move on with my day.”

“After everything that’s been going on, anything weird is most probably far from nothing. You should have told me." What kind of friend was he if Bones couldn't confide in him? "We could have reported the break-ins!”

“What break-ins?!” Bones blurted out. “Nothing was stolen. Heck, I even got our room log from tech. I’m the only one that's been there, Jim.”

Jim breathed in. “Still…”

“It’s not even that.” He clenched his nose. “I’ve been in contact with my _ex_.” He grumbled. “We were working things out. That’s the real reason on why I didn’t pursue anything with Kim.”

The switch of topic got Jim off guard. “Your ex?”

“I called her two hours ago. She never picked up before, only texted. Finally, she picked up today. All I wanted to do was talk about why she didn’t show up. Why she would leave me hanging. Wasn’t breaking my heart once more than enough?”

Sirens blared in the parking lot, swerving in their direction. The red and blue lights got brighter as the sounds got louder, vibrating their eardrums.

Bones’ frown deepened, apparently unaffected by the approaching authority. “When she finally picked up, she said she was attending book club. She thought I lost my mind. In what world would she entertain working things out with me, especially after everything we’ve been through?”

Jim stepped back when the four crafts stopped around them, trapping them into a circle. He didn't have to understand the exact reason why they were here. They only brought bad news.

“No…”

“I swear on everything, Jim. There wasn’t a body when I went in there.” Bones confessed in a defeated tone.

“You went to Vista Hotel - “

Bones slowly looked up with his chestnut eyes. They were dead. “Tell me Jim, who was I talking to for the last couple of days?”

Out of the four crafts, two of them opened their doors. A slim young detective with pale skin and dark brown hair walked towards the two alongside an older male of asian descent. Jim recognized them instantly. They were the detectives on the news earlier. The one he knew to be Det. Xia took out silver cuffs and addressed Bones.

Bones didn’t pay them any mind as he put up his hands. Jim and Bones didn’t look away from each other for a second.

“Don’t believe a single soul.” Bones warned.

Det. Xia grabbed Bones by the wrists and placed them forward snapping the automatic cuffs around them, preventing movement.

“Dr. McCoy, you are under arrest for the murder of Rose Yvette, Hank Morson, Jarrell Johnson, and Gary Mitchell.” The younger detective began the legal mantra.

Jim's eyes widened in disbelief. His tongue throbbed in pain as he bit it hard enough to pierce blood. This couldn't be happening. Det. Nathaniel's initial theory was far from correct. The butterflies that burned inside him were replaced by frenzied bats exposed to the light of day. Nausea was ready for a round two

“You - you have it all wrong!” Jim pestered Det. Xia. “You’re arresting the wrong guy!” He gestured to the cuffs. The very item that deprived Bones of his dignity.

“Refrain from touching me, Mr. Kirk.” Det Xia scowled.

“You can’t take him away. You have absolutely nothing against him.” Jim argued, his voice hoarse.

“I’m sure you know that’s not the case, otherwise we wouldn’t be here. Look at him. He’s exuding guilt from his pores.”

Jim switched his gaze to his friend, his roommate, his brother - “Say something, dammit!” He could still taste the metallic blood at the back of his throat.

Bones looked away in what Jim could only place as shame.

“Bones!” Jim wouldn’t allow these men to take away Bones like a common crook.

The doctor flicked his eyes back. “Don’t believe anyone unless you hear their voice.”

Det. Xia did a half-eyeroll and moved him towards the craft.

“Do you understand the rights I have just read to you?” The other detective finished.

Bones did one cough and answered. “Yes.”

"For Christ's sake, he saves lives - not take them!"

Det. Xia forced Bones’ head down and slammed the door. “Get this guy out of here.” He said after two slaps on the top of the craft. Det. Xia left with the other three, leaving one craft behind.

Jim marched to the other detective. “State your name.” He would have hissed, but he had to keep some demeanor.

“Detective Derek Royce, Mr. Kirk.”

Unlike Det. Xia, this one looked more sympathetic.

“You’ll hear from me Detective Royce, and I guarantee that whatever snide conspiracy you all cooked up to save face, won’t happen as planned. This bullshit of a case will be buried so deep, you’ll soon look back to the day that you ‘used’ to be a Detective.”

Det. Royce’s expression gave every indication of sadness. It was all false.

"He needs a lawyer. A good one."

Jim huffed and walked away, back to the hospital. He had some calls to make.

He was done being the victim.

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

**Room 1002, Vista Hotel.**

**1330?**

****\- JD****

 

**##=##=##=##=##=##=##=#**

**I’m sure I can get out then.**

**I can’t wait to see you.**

**\- LM**

 

**##=##=##=##=##=##=##=#**

**Me too.**

**Everything will work out.**

**\- JD**

 

**##=##=##=##=##=##=##=#**

**I want to be together again.**

**I want a family again.**

**\- LM**

 

**##=##=##=##=##=##=##=#**

**I just told the front desk I’m expecting you.**

**See you in 1330.**

**\- JD**

 

**##=##=##=##=##=##=##=#**

**I love you more than anything.**

**\- JD**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY HOLIDAYS
> 
> ~X


	38. NIGHT ELEVEN - PART FIVE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spock/Det. Nathaniel POV.  
> Enjoy!  
> Song: Forsaken by Mendum ft Brenton Mattheus  
> Warning: More sobbing for McCoy.  
> ~X

 

* * *

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**NIGHT ELEVEN - PART FIVE**

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

 

_You have contacted the Admissions Board for the University of New York. Our hours of operation are ----------------_

 

_Click._

 

Spock listened to Nathaniel disconnect the line and sighed as he closed the window to shut out the droplets of the newly fallen rain. Jane went back on the line.

_“I looked into the academic records for Reema Gayle…”_

Spock knew he lacked the element of surprise in his life just by the alien feeling of anticipation resulting from Jane’s voice. He felt slightly ashamed for telling himself to calm down. Steadily, the vibrations from Det. Nathaniel's craft put Spock at ease.

_“They are authentic in every way, but one of the professor’s … a Dr. Johannes takes her 410 Microbiology class on a trip to Nigeria every year and publishes a class photo on her website.”_

“Why Nigeria?” Nathaniel whispered under his breath.

“First reported incident of human exposure to an extraterrestrial pathogen derived from the meteor crash in 2078. The village of Kirawa-Jimni was annihilated in seventy-two hours.” Spock answered the question that was most likely rhetorical. He decided to save Nathaniel the research. “There were fifty-three casualties. Dr. Johannes annually volunteered at the Disease Awareness Convention in Abuja, I’m assuming?”

_“Precisely, and in this picture, Reema in nowhere to be found.”_

“Maybe she didn’t join the trip. Not everyone has the credits to suddenly get a ticket to travel across the world, Jane.” 

> **1** INCOMING CALL
> 
>  

_“Not possible. It was a major final grade. Says so on her syllabus. The credits shouldn’t have been an issue too because they are handled from the grants the University receives. Ms. Gayle’s recommendation actually states that she was an active member of her class and participated in all activities. I can’t contact her or the rest of Ms. Gayle's professors this late... "_ Jane let out a sound of frustration eliminating all smoothness she previously exuded. _“I know you guys are headed to the hospital. Just remember that there’s probably a simple explanation for this. Don’t traumatize her even more. I mean … who breaks their own collarbone? Right?”_

Spock didn’t miss Nathaniel gulp as he tightened his grip on the steering wheel. He could feel the pressure from the sudden increase of speed. Right when Spock parted his lips to explain that their unsub most probably had no sense of limitations, he received a glare from Nathaniel which easily translated to ‘silence’.

_“...right?”_

 

> **1** MISSED CALL
> 
>  

Another beep and both Nathaniel and Spock were thankful for the escape.

“Call me when you get something new, Jane.”  Nathaniel could not have clicked the button quicker. 

 

> **1** AUDIO MESSAGE
> 
>  

**Derek Royce:** _Nate - Sorry to put this on you last minute. Xia doesn’t want to listen about our trip to Minnesota anymore. As far as he’s concerned - the case is closed. We’re on our way there to process the new suspect.  Yeah, you heard me right. See you soon._

 

Spock listened to the message, taking in the new information and storing it to memory.

Could the authorities discovered the lack of alibi regarding Dr. McCoy?

“Spock … did you tell anyone about Dr. McCoy’s extended break.”

“You are aware of all my relevant findings regarding the case. I am not working with anyone else.” Spock would not even if he truly desired to. Any other officer would immediately question his motives and questionable methods of extracting information. Even worse, they would attempt to question his bias.

When the other beep erupted through the craft, Spock twitched. The repetitive taunting of his eardrums were starting to strike a nerve. Spock was the one to accept the call on the dashboard screen.

_“Did you know about this?”_

Spock instantly lifted his head with slightly widened eyes. The voice on the line obtained a hint of sadness thickly coated with anger. It all equaled to one thing - betrayal.

 _“Did you know he was taking two majors? No … of course you all wouldn’t. Psychology with Exobiology. No minors, mind you. He wants to heal the bodies of not only humans, but aliens, and he actually wants to fix the messed up stuff we conjure in our brains. He is an android who lives off coffee, and you decide to take him away ..._ “

It did not matter that the voice on the line endeavored to remain strong. Spock could see the line breaking, and it would only take one more level of stress for it to finally snap. Jim had just lost his friend, and possibly for good.

“Kirk, I’m going to need you to calm down and properly explain the situation.” Nathaniel urged the cadet while holding one hand up, shaking his head, begging Spock to not utter a word.

Spock could hear the rain on the other side of the line. It was too harsh for it to be a subtle echo. No.

Jim was standing outside, getting drenched … alone.

_“Dr. McCoy was arrested for all the murders, detective.”_

Nathaniel cleared his throat. ”It’s not as bad as you think it is.” He gave a side glance to Spock.

Lies.

“I’m minutes from the hospital. From there, we will go to the station. Kirk, I’m not exactly aware of what they have on your friend that’s worthy enough for a warrant for his arrest, but I guarantee you, I will find out before the night is through and debunk it.”

True.

“I’m sure Dr. McCoy knows his rights and won’t say anything that’ll jeopardize his freedom. Trust him and trust me.”

Spock breathed in with closed eyes. He wanted to add a ‘Trust me.’ as well. How could he? Spock was not ignorant to the fact that Jim saw him as a liability. If anything, Dr. McCoy’s arrest probably heightened Jim’s paranoia.

_“Don’t bother - I’m taking a bus. Meet me there, instead. When I can, I'll also inform Spock myself. You can't. Not now."  
_

**Exhibit "A"**

“Then you’re going to be waiting for a while. I have some business to attend to - “

 _“Fine. I’ll wait.”_ Jim snapped, engulfed in bitterness.

The line ended.

Before Spock could get out a word - Nathaniel was jabbing his finger on the dashboard, leaving fingerprints all over the surface.

The line stopped ringing in two seconds to reveal a voice Spock recognized from the broadcast earlier ...

_“Royce told you, didn’t he?”_

“Here’s what I don’t understand, Mister Flashy Detective!” Nathaniel jibed. “We have TMU, Missing Persons and Homicide on this case. If you don’t know how to work together, then we’re all fucked - am I understood?”

_“Nate ---”_

“You arrested my client’s best friend in front of him! By God, you best have a fantastic explanation for this -”

_“Footage -”_

“Footage of what exactly? Because the only footage we have is Jarrell Johnson crying for dear life and an arm planted in a cadet’s trunk to prove the end of it!”

_“All our files will be available to you the second you show up. This isn’t some conspiracy.”_

“Send it!”

_“Now …?”_

Spock almost wanted to roll his eyes.‘Negative. The next millennia would be more preferable.’ The practice of sarcasm was a human communicative behavior that was inevitable in the presence of stupidity, obliviousness and just plain incompetent behavior. Unlike many other characteristics, this was one he understood and could utilize with complete ease.

“Xia …” Nathaniel warned.

_“Sent. See you whenever.”_

The line ended.

 

> **1** MMS
> 
> _Accept/Deny?_

 

Spock took the liberty in extracting the file on the screen while Nathaniel drove and whispered derogatory curses. He did not pay it any mind. He was absolutely curios as to the contents into the sent file. Then, Spock almost missed the ‘Open’ file as Nathaniel swerved to the right.

“As I advised Jim before, endlessly thinking and mourning those preventable, meaningless deaths will not aid anyone. I question as to how your lifespan exceeded thirty by your eating habits alone, let alone your driving skills.” Spock did not have to turn to see Nathaniel’s smirk.

He knew that such a comment was unnecessary except, he wanted to briefly distract Nathaniel from his anger. Not for himself, but for Nathaniel’s state of mind.

 

**0:48**

 

**0:47**

 

A decently dressed Caucasian man walked towards the front desk in what Spock concluded as Vista Hotel. The sign above the desk said as much. The footage switched angles to the right profile of the uniformed lady at Vista Hotel and the man with a grey casual suit. No tie. The poor resolution did not give Spock a moment of doubt. The man talking to the lady was none other than Dr. McCoy.

The older lady pulled her glasses down her nose and looked at her computer. She picked up the main communicator while tapping her foot on the ground.

Dr. McCoy turned back, closed his eyes and breathed in. He shook his fingers for a quick moment, then turned back.

“He is nervous.” Spock observed.

“Clear as day.” Nathaniel agreed.

The lady put down the comm and smiled at the doctor. She nodded her head and pointed down to the lift. The angle changed so that Spock and Nathaniel only saw the blonde-greyish hair, and the whole of Dr. McCoy’s face. He left.

The scene switched again.

Dr. McCoy walked out nineteen minutes later. His frown was deeper than the end of a waterfall. He looked at the ground from the moment he walked out of the lift, to the moment he pushed the door that lead to the parking ground..

“He looks like he got his heart crushed.”  Nathaniel and Spock exchanged glances.

 

**0:01**

 

If auras were visible and had identifiable characteristics, then Dr. McCoy’s would have been a black fog that had a higher mass than the man’s total body weight. The talkative man who carried his emotions with pride and dubbed Spock ‘Superman’, seemed to be in defeat.

 

**0:00**

.

.

.

 

**GREETINGS FROM THE ABYSS.**

_Log in at your own risk._

_*******_

_************_

_Permission Granted._

_WELCOME **'Black >Blue**'  
_

 

__

 

 **1** INVITATION PENDING …

_[Accept/Deny?]_

_ACCEPT  
_

**_2_ ** _GUESTs in chat room._

 

 _[Typing ….]_  

 

> _** Black>Blue: **New suspect - A Doctor/Starfleet Cadet - He was framed for framing another. This is getting out of hand.  
>  _
> 
> _** Black>Blue: **Your husband came to a decision. However, I can't continue unless I have your permission. _
> 
> _You're both my clients **.** Clock is ticking ...  
>  _
> 
> _** VOne: ** We came to a decision.  
>  _
> 
> _[ 1 PENDING REQUEST TO JOIN CHAT ROOM 0191]_
> 
> _** VOne: ** Who's that?!?!  
>  _
> 
> _[DENIED]_
> 
> _** VOne: **I thought you said this site was secure! What if she finds out we're here?!  
>  _
> 
> _[ 1 PENDING REQUEST TO JOIN CHAT ROOM 0191]_
> 
>  
> 
> _**Black >Blue: **No one can get in. Let's get to what's important. What's the final verdict?  
>  _
> 
> _**VOne:** Contact whoever, whenever. We want to go back home and put this behind us. We should have done this years ago. _
> 
> _All those deaths are on us. I'll live with that, but no more.  
>  _
> 
> _[DENIED]_
> 
>  
> 
> _** Black>Blue: **Consider it done.  
>  _

**_1_ ** _GUEST in chat room._

 **_0_ ** _GUEST in chat room._

_CHAT ROOM DELETED._

_CHAT ROOM DELETED._

_DELETED._

_DEL ------_

 

_RESTORE COMMENCING._

 

_...._

 

_**1** GUEST in chat room. _

 

_[Typing...]_

 

> _**TheInvisibleCrow:** _...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bones' POV will be next.  
> How will Jim react to Spock arriving with Det. Nathaniel?  
> ~X


	39. NIGHT TWELVE - PART ONE / NIGHT THREE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCoy's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEARZZZZZZZZZ!  
> Let 2016 bring you new adventures, new opportunities and new/better love.  
> I'm blowing a waterfall of kisses to my beautiful supporters.  
> Song: The Heartbeat The Soul by Dark Waves
> 
> Much love,  
> ~X

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NIGHT TWELVE - PART ONE / NIGHT THREE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

 

 

_He jumped._

_Leonard actually jumped in his spot.  He gulped down his shame and feigned a smile to Kim. Her eyes widened at his expression as she panted from her nightly jog.  Leonard immediately raised his hand to rectify the situation._

_“I’m sorry - you just startled me a bit.”_

_Her frown disappeared, her face softening. “I’m the one who’s supposed to say sorry.” She used her index finger to twist one black strand of wavy hair. “I did the same to Jarrell tonight. I guess I’m just creeping everyone out today.” She finally stopped hopping in place. Her lavender jacket contrasted well with her black tank top and leggings._

_Leonard stepped closer to Kim and shook his head. “No, no - it’s exam season is all.”_

_He didn’t want to address the topic of Jarrell. He would avoid any topic of conversation that could make her sad in any way._

_“Exams….right.” She sighed._

_“I know. They make anyone of any age mope in agony.” He lightly jested._

_She huffed a laugh that made her eyes disappear. Leonard noticed her posture change._

_Nothing dramatic. Just a subtle forwarding of the chest, tilting of the throat with one bite of her dark pink lower lip. He wasn’t oblivious with the campus talk. He would often hear of her praising everything from his work to his hair. He would be lying if he said it didn’t affect him. It was the nostalgic high school drama he thought he would never experience again, nor did he want to, but here he was. Standing here._

_Leonard smiled wholeheartedly in the campus park._

_The streetlights shined down on her face - her auburn irises glistening._

_She was beautiful._

_She was inviting._

_She wasn’t Jocelyn._

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

 

The table underneath him shook. Leonard jerked his head up in the cold, dimly lighted cubicle of a room.

“The silent treatment is not going to work here!” Suit #1 leaned across the metal table after slamming it with his palm.

Suit #1 continued, “We have footage. We have the messages between you and Gary Mitchell. We have _you_.”

“It’s all a lie,” Leonard muttered under his breath.

“Oh, so now it talks.” Suit #1 chuckled.

“Admit it. You wanted James Kirk all to yourself.” Suit #2 encircled him.

Leonard didn’t bother looking at him properly. All the doctor knew was that Suit #2 trapped him like a predator. The cuffs around his hands couldn’t have made him feel more defenseless.

“You couldn’t just be his best friend. You couldn’t just have him around the majority of the day. You couldn’t just sleep across from him, could you?” Suit #2 spewed the lava hot hateful words down Leonard’s ear canal.

“Make it all easier for us and confess. You weren't the only one that wanted him - A lot of people did. Mitchell did, but then he became a liability. So you know what you did?” Suit #1 questioned.

Leonard had an alibi for the deaths of Hank and Rose. He internally thanked the Universe for his crazy work hours. That only left these insane men one conclusion since they were so certain he killed Mitchell - They were working together and like any other serial killing duo - One offed the other.

Leonard counted the wrinkles on his hands. The question was obviously rhetorical.

“You got rid of them!”

Leonard dared to look at the mirror - face his reflection. He was drenched from oily hair down to water squished toe.

He did deserve to be here, just not for this.

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

_“I’ll see you later, Kim.” Leonard was already stepping back. He didn’t want to give this woman any false hope._

_“Actually - “ Kim began.  
_

_Universe  - No._

_A part of him really wanted to indulge in the happiness of the world. A happiness he neglected to allow himself for too long, except he dreaded what Kim would say._

_“I know this is a little sudden, but do you want to go out for drinks with me.” Kim managed to ask._

_Don’t do it._

_“We barely have time to ourselves, and since we’re both free at the moment …”_

_She was so sincere…_

_“You know what - “ Leonard gave in. “That would be my pleasure.”_

_She lit up like a child that got offered a lollipop after a physical. “Great!” She stuffed her hands in her pocket.  Her smile immediately disappeared.  “Ummm, I didn’t think this thoroughly - I can’t go anywhere looking like this. My building’s close by. Would you mind walking me, so I can take a quick shower?”_

_Leonard didn’t see a problem with it. Like Kim said, they were already close by. A couple minutes couldn’t hurt._

_They awkwardly walked towards the building and then suddenly, Kim took a quick left._

_“Where you headed?” He asked. “Your building's this way.”_

_She scoffed, her lips curling.  “I’m staying with Friya for tonight.”_ _  
_

_The disdain for Reema was blaring._

_“Please tell me that’s not because of Jarrell. Isolating people from life is a sign of depression, Kim. Him antagonizing or wanting to stay away from Reema doesn’t mean she’s the root of his behavioral changes.”_

_“Leonard.” She faced him and sighed. “I know you work everyday selflessly trying to heal whoever comes your way. I love it with all my heart, and I admire you for it, but what happens between us is our business. I’m not your patient.”_

_“I can’t stand idle while I see you guys drifting apart. You’ve been rooming for two years.”_

_And for those years, he tried to keep to himself however, all of the other cadets' perpetual attempts to include him in everything eventually penetrated his heart. Not only had he known them long enough, he’d known them long enough to give a damn._

_“I trusted her with my brother. She broke him - she broke us.”_

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

Suit #1 placed down a laptop in the middle of the table. “We have footage of you entering Vista Hotel, Dr. McCoy.”

Leonard was more than aware of the fact. One look at the news and he knew he was ruined.

“But before you can spew a lie - we have a recording for you to listen to.” Suit #1 clicked the space button. “I’m sure you’ll find it very informative.”

A blue silver line jumped up and down like an EKG. A voice he never heard of before came to life through the speakers.

_**[Hello - I have a guest here to visit you. I would like to verify. Can you state the name of your visitor. I have his ID right here.** _

**_Y..Yeah. It's a doctor …_ **

**_A name, sir._ **

**_McCoy?_ **

_**Is that a question or statement, sir?** _

**_It's a McC … McCoy_ **

_**Alright. He'll be right up.** _

**_Thanks.]_ **

Leonard knew that the surveillance must have caught him going into the hotel room, but he didn't know that the voice on the other line belonged to a male.

If he wasn’t so darn excited, he would have noticed the lady say ‘sir’. If he actually realized how pathetic he was, he wouldn’t have been so clouded with useless emotion. He almost envied Spock.

This would have never happened to Spock.

“What can you say about this?” Suit #2 taunted him.

Another video played of Leonard in the lobby.  He shut his eyes to look away from the man he had become.

Suit #1 leaned towards Leonard. “You went up there and killed Mitchell in cold blood. You planted the eyes, the mask and the pictures. How did that feel, McCoy? You gave away all of your Kirk collection to this undeserving fellow. Must have hurt.”

They treated him like scum.

Suit #1 shut the laptop. “You didn’t get rid of everything though, did you?”

What could that have possibly meant?

Leonard narrowed his eyes. 

They searched his room.

A picture was placed in front of him.

A picture of Jim sitting on the floor, back to wall, resting an elbow on his right knee while holding his water bottle in the other hand. His grey tank was soaked in sweat. Jim was laughing in the gym, his eyebrows high and expressive.

Jarrell was in the middle of a push-up with Kim sitting on top of him, her mouth open in what was most likely a demand.

Gaila was throwing a punch at the punching bag, in fighting stance while Hank held the bag, taking blow after blow.

Their faces had bold, black, violent streaks of marker over their eyes. The only eyes that shined were blue as the ocean.

Jim was the centerpiece.

“If only they knew that you took that picture for your sick purposes.”

 

.

.

.

 

_The two of them sat in the campus cafe after they both agreed that they would be too busy tomorrow to even get close to tipsy. He also didn’t want to barge in on Jim drunk as a skunk._

_He ordered a mug of hot cocoa with a raspberry shot and swirled his finger on the top. He wouldn’t claim this spot as his and Jim’s, because the majority of the student body claimed it. It was a safe choice - Everybody loved it._

_“That’s one crazy lady.” Leonard laughed._

_“Right?! I still can’t believe she invited Hank. I don’t even think Jim knows yet.” Kim had her elbow on the table, resting her head on her palm. Her hair was darker from it being slightly damped, her clothes all black-grey, simple._

_“You’d think one would back down by now. Life isn’t Shakespeare - The more you push, the farther away you get pulled back.” He was a walking example. He took a hot gulp of his drink._

_“Isn’t that the harsh reality.” Kim agreed. She then moved her drink to the side and placed her soft fingers gently above his._

_His breath hitched._

_“You know …” She began, every word clinging on to Leonard’s heartstrings. “Sometimes I despise this campus. Not the Academy, just everyone in it.” She chuckled. “People talk. They always talk, so I’m sure you’ve heard the things I’ve said about you.”_

_He didn’t show her any indication of anything so he could hear every word._

_She continued, “But then I sometimes like our horrible campus habits. Honestly, I should be a tad bit embarrassed, but then I decide against it because I know you’re sitting across from me, knowing everything without me doubting, forcing myself to make it obvious that I would like something more …”_

_Leonard didn’t have an exact reason as to why he was here. His brain took a step forward and it became a jump before he could stop himself.  The soft skin against his was too distracting. This was so unlike him. Or maybe this was his brain resetting to a time before his marriage that he forgot what those butterflies felt like. They were too dormant, the fossilic material on their wings crumbled to the floor of his abdomen as they flew like it was their first time, relishing in this distant memory of a feeling._

_This wasn't just the layers of physical attractions._

_He could deal with physical. Not this._

_“Leonard?”_

_He was on reboot._

_“Leonard?”_

_“Mmm?” He looked up at her._

_“Your comm has been ringing for a while … I mean you don’t have to get it, but it’s kind of interrupting.”_

_He took his communicator out of his pocket while apologizing._  

> _**1** MESSAGE _

**_What happened to us?_ **

 - **_**_JD_**_**

 

_Impossible. He rubbed his eyes to double-check._

_Against all odds, it was still there.  
_

 

_**Jocelyn?** _

_**\- LM** _

 

_“Leonard, your face is white as a sheet.” Her lips pursed, her hand retracting from his. “Everything okay?”_

 

**_I didn’t change my number._ **

**_Who else could it be?_ **

 - **_**_JD_**_**

 

_Leonard cleared his throat and forced a grin while turning his device off.  “I apologize. Everything is good.” He put his palm over hers, gratified to see her relax in response. “Better than good.”_

_Everything was descending in a blazing fireball, with an inevitable destiny to extinguish everything down below._

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

 

“This was found under your pillow!”

He knew there was someone going in and out of his room.

“Look…” Leonard began. “Since you guys already confiscated my communicator, it would be a good idea to go through it. I was clearly set up.”

Lawyers be damned. He was innocent.

“Let’s entertain the idea that you’re innocent.” Suit #2 sat down with one knee over the other.

“Then Mitchell decided to kill himself, but set it up so you could be framed? Why wouldn’t he go down, taking the glory for himself?”

Leonard sighed for the millionth time. “There was nothing inside, no one inside. It was empty, I’m telling you! That man on the line barely sounded coherent.” He didn’t even know the man.

“Then why did Mitchell expect you, out of all people - “

“Because I’ve been getting messages from someone who pretended to be my ex-wife, Jocelyn Darnell, for days - I don’t understand how, because it was her number and she picked up to tell me she had no idea of what I was talking about. I was supposed to meet her. She wasn’t there, so I left. Can’t you see that this was pre-planned and we’re all pawns?”

“Do you realize the type of skill it would take to intercept and spoof a non-Internet number that’s already in use?” Suit #1 questioned.

Suit #2 then asked the golden question. “You were gone for almost twenty minutes. Enough time to commit a murder. Tell me, what were you doing, instead of setting up the scene and firing a phaser in Mitchell'a mouth?”

Leonard knew what he did in that time.

He knew it all too well. If he had left immediately, then he wouldn’t have been in this position.

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

_It was gratifying in every way. His palms were plastered on the stone cold bricks on each side above Kim’s head. They’ve been at it for minutes, and every feeling of their tongues caressing each other vibrated through his body._

_Kim leaned back on the wall while her body curved towards him. Their desire for one another was evident. He was more than familiar to the act of sex with other women. He wasn’t a monk after the end of his marriage, but he never felt anything like this and it was frightening._

_Just like the Universe’s typical behavior, Leonard wasn’t allowed to fully enjoy this moment. His silent communicator taunted him, distracting him with every minute._

_“I can’t.” He uttered over her lips._

_This was a bad idea._

_Kim opened her eyes as if she was stepping out of a trance and her posture became stiff.  
_

_“I’ll … I’ll walk you back home.” He forced himself to say. The walk would be more awkward than his first, but he refused to leave her alone this late._

_Kim tilted her head, narrowing her eyes with an open jaw, her lips somewhat swollen. “You don’t want that, I definitely don’t want that, but you’ll insist, won't you?”_

_“Yes.”_

_She pushed him off her. “Fine.”_

 

_After Kim slammed the door in his face, he made his way home. He should have let her go before they went for coffee._

_He should have continued kissing the breath out of her._

_He hasn’t been this indecisive for years._

_Hell._

_Leonard gathered the guts to turn his device back on. He ignored the flood of texts from Jocelyn, but called back Colleen from the clinic. He put another appointment in his schedule while opening the door to his room._

_"Bones …"_

_"Hey, kid." Leonard strolled in and fell on the bed, the day’s weight crushing him._

_"Hey? What could you be doing outside at this time that would need your attention?"_

_Leonard snorted. "I do have a life, but since when do I have a curfew?"_

_"Letting me know you were safe wouldn't have cost you a credit. I know the clinic closed five hours ago and your new psych classes finished at noon. You would have dinner with your co-workers on Wednesdays, not Thursdays."_

_"I don't know whether to be flattered or disturbed." Leonard slowly smiled with half of his face smothered on the bed. He wanted to sleep, mostly so he could avoid the messages in his communicator._

_Jim smiled back. "It's not like I'm following you." The moment suddenly disappeared. "Shit." He whispered. "That sounded awful, considering my current problem."_

_Leonard could see Jim's mood shift, and not for the better. He got up and took a seat next to Jim. "Don't think like that. No one is following you. They're just silly messages."_

_Jim scoffed. "Endearingly silly."_

_"Still silly, Jim. You're not getting any more, are you?"_

_The blonde sighed and looked at the time. "The other two came around 0340 last time. I think it'll be the same tonight."_

_Leonard hummed. "I don't like patterns."_

_"Tell me about it." Jim tightened his lips. "So, where the hell were you?" He asked in his best Bones voice._

_Leonard laughed at the imitation. He could always depend on the kid to brighten up his day. "I got trapped. Kim asked me out for drinks. The way she timed the conversation made it impossible for me to deny. It was oddly creepy."_

_It was more creepy how his mind let him get so low._

_Jim closed most of the space between them. He sniffed Leonard’s breath. "I don't smell alcohol on you."_

_"That's because we went to the café instead. I have work tomorrow. What kind of man do you think I am?" Alcohol wouldn’t have made a difference. The final result was still stupid._

_"One that's an idiot to want to pass up an opportunity." Jim grinned. "Kim's nice."_

_"I'm telling you, Jim. You did this. Because of you, I have all these other kids wantin' to date me."_

_"Stop making yourself sound ancient!"_

_"Just sayin' the facts. Plus, I can't entertain her. I know she wanted more, but tonight was a one-time thing."_

_It had to be one-time. As cowardly as it was, he wasn’t ready._

_"She's been talking about you for months. Why not go for more? It wouldn't have been hard."_

_She’s the one that went for more, and he was the deprived fish who took the bait._

_"Nah. She's too close to home. I know that no matter what she says, her heart's on another plain. I can't hurt her, especially with the stuff she's going through."_

_Maybe it was already too late._

_"Speaking of that…" Jim began._

_Leonard tilted his head, urging for Jim to continue._

_"I saw Jarrell today. He's not looking so good." Jim was sugar coating the situation, and Leonard knew it._

_"How so?"_

_"For one, he ran into me, not knowing where he was going. He's shaking all the time and looking around like some ghoul's going to jump him."_

_"His jitters are getting worse. I heard."_

_"Exactly. So I decided to take him to his room. Not only that, Reema coincidentally came by."_

_Leonard sucked in his lips. He was holding in a laugh._

_"I'm sure you can imagine the dilemma."_

_"You sorry fool."_

_"I felt more sorry for Reema. If his eyes were lasers, she'd be ash."_

_"It's not right to antagonize the one person that's been there for him. I wonder how she's feeling."_

_"She tried to hide it, but I knew better." Jim wiped his face and yawned. "Did Kim tell you that she's leaving the building?"_

_Bones contemplated the question for a moment. Kim only stated that she was staying with Friya for the night. "No, she didn't. If she is moving, then I can guess why. Shame. I thought that they were friends.”_

_"I don't think that they are anymore."_

_Kim’s words sunk in."And you wanted me to mess with her feelings." Leonard sighed and made his way to his side of the room._

_"I didn't word it like that." Jim whined at his retreating back._

_"Sure." He chuckled. He took off his top and searched through his closet. He retrieved a white cotton shirt and put it on._

_As he got ready for bed, Jim took out his comm and put it on the nightstand._

_The older man spotted the device. Jim was getting ready for another message. They were both waiting for messages.  "You're thinking too much about them." Leonard was a hypocrite._

_"They've been on my mind for awhile. I can't just turn off the switch, Bones." Jim dug his fingernails into his palms._

_Leonard sat on his bed and rested his elbows on his knees. "I can't either. You told me about these, so I'm stuck with it too. If you ever feel like these are more than just messages, you'll let me know, right?"_

_"Yeah, of course."_

_A beep interrupted them, and Leonard searched under his pillow for his device._

 

**_Leo?_ **

**_Please talk to me._ **

_**\- JD** _

**##=##=##=##=##=##=##=#**  

**_I guess I deserve this._ **

\- **_**_JD_**_**

 

_When he took out his comm, Jim quizzically looked at him._

_"It's just Kim." He lied. "She wants to go out again."_

_"I would prefer it if you did give her a chance."_

 

**_Forgive me if I think your thoughts are a little too late._ **

 - **__LM__**

 

_"A chance? I've already butchered a commitment. Thinking about another makes me nauseous." He doubted that Kim would give him a chance when he was ready._

_"Let her down easy then. You do need to go out more though." Jim urged._

_"Tomorrow night will make up for the whole year, I'm sure."_

_Another beep sparked in the room, and Leonard didn’t miss Jim’s flinch._

 

_**My therapist doesn’t seem to think so.** _

_**I understand though.** _

_**\- JD** _

_**##=##=##=##=##=##=##=#** _

_**So you deny counseling when we have a chance.** _

_**You get a therapist when we are well done and over.** _

_**Typical.** _

_**\- LM** _

__

_"You're turning into Jarrell, Jim." He said as he scrolled through his device, hiding the urge to drop everything and fly to Georgia._

_"What if I do end up like him?" Jim confessed._

_"You won't." He shook his head. "You have me."_

_"I thought commitment made you nauseous." Jim teased._

_"You happen to be the exception." The doctor admitted. "Sometimes, I don't know why."_

_Jim jerked his head up and mischievously grinned. "I'm irresistible."_

_Leonard’s face was masked with white light from the device. "Whatever you tell yourself at night, kid."_

_"Night, Bones." Jim said, looking satisfied._

_"Night."_

_When he saw Jim curl under the blankets, Leonard continued to exchange messages fueling his anger, curiosity, nostalgia…_

 

**_Would you believe me if I said I’m ready for closer?_ **

**_\- JD_ **  

 

> _**1** CALL CONNECTING …. _
> 
> _DISCONNECTED > _

 

_**We need to do more than message each other.**_

_**We need to talk.** _

_**\- LM** _

_**##=##=##=##=##=##=##=#  
** _

_**Not a good idea now.** _

_**So sorry.** _

_**\- JD** _

_**##=##=##=##=##=##=##=#** _

_**How are you ready for closer if you aren’t ready to hear my voice** _

_**What’s wrong?** _

_**\- LM** _

_**##=##=##=##=##=##=##=#  
** _

_**Everything feels wrong.** _

_**\- JD  
** _

_**##=##=##=##=##=##=##=#** _

_**Why?** _

_**\- LM** _

_**##=##=##=##=##=##=##=#  
** _

_**Because you’re all the way over there, and I’m here … alone.** _

_**\- JD  
** _

_**##=##=##=##=##=##=##=#** _

_**Because I’m without you.** _

_**\- JD** _ _**  
** _

_**##=##=##=##=##=##=##=#** _

_**Because I feel horrible for antagonizing the best man I have ever had the pleasure of knowing.** _

_**\- JD** _

__

_Leonard covered his mouth with his palm, forcing himself to fill and empty his lungs. This was beyond any reality he could have conjured himself. She was acknowledging him._

 

**_Because this sham of a family is broken._ **

**_\- JD_ **

 

_He stood up so he could take a shower. He needed a break from the overflowing emotion. He couldn’t show weakness, especially in front of Jim._

_Not this time. He had to be Jim’s rock right now._

_Leonard went under hot, wet pressure and stood there. He didn’t bother to lather up until a few moments later. He was avoiding this, but he didn’t have to accommodate Jocelyn when she decided to face him. She didn’t do the same for him._

_Under the fog and the sound of water hitting tile, the communicator beeped. Like a programmed android, he shut off the water and left. With a towel around his waist, he read it._

_Coward._

 

**_Too much?_ **

**_\- JD_ **

  **##=##=##=##=##=##=##=#**

**_What makes you think I haven’t already moved on?_ **

**_That I haven’t gathered the little dignity I have left and made a new life with someone else?_ **

_**\- LM** _

  **##=##=##=##=##=##=##=#**

**_Because no one knows you like I do._ **

**_We owe it to ourselves to try._**

**_**_\- JD_ ** _ **

 

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

He should have known when the door was already open. He should have known when there was no one in the hotel room. He should have known when no one showed in those twenty minutes. He clung onto hope for twenty minutes.

Twenty whole minutes.

The timing was too much a coincidence. He would have seen the obvious if he wasn’t so blinded by hope. A knock erupted behind the mirror, and both suits got up and left.

Leonard was finally alone.  Someone wanted this to happen, and it succeeded.

To avoid his reflection in the mirror, he could do nothing but look at the picture in front of him. Leonard leaned back, goosebumps greeting the ceiling. He couldn’t have taken that picture, because he was in the back stretching and on the treadmill for the majority of their group workout session. 

Jim was looking directly at the lens, cheerful and full of endorphins. He knew who was behind that camera.

“Mother of God.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~X


	40. NIGHT TWELVE - PART TWO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAHHH - It’s almost over!  
> I feel like I’m parting with my baby.  
> On another note - Some of you might be aware that I updated a new story ‘THE SIMULATION’ - Feel free to check it out :)
> 
> Song: Unknown Soldier by Breaking Benjamin.
> 
> Enjoy!  
> ~X

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

** NIGHT TWELVE - PART TWO **

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

 

The aftershock of the thunder shook underneath Jim’s feet. It was useless to stand here, getting his clothes even damper. He thought of Nathaniel’s words. it was pointless getting a bus this late and the detective was arriving anyway. He would wait.

He turned around and marched towards the front doors of the hospital, carefully making sure to keep his face neutral on his way to Reema’s room to gather his things. For a brief second he saw the scene interchange with darkened hallways and spontaneously cut-off chatter.

The silence was worse than the absence of people.

A quick shake of the head brought everything back to normal. He pushed the image of a satisfied, deformed smile in the depths of his contaminated mind.

For days, dead people have surfaced as a result of this madman. All were eliminated immediately, except for Jarrell. Jarrell was toyed with for sadistic pleasures and body still remained missing.

Jim refused to be Jarrell 2.0 … or 10.0 for all he knew.

That’s when it hit him. He didn’t know much, did he? Maybe he was the only one to last this long. Maybe he wasn’t.

He opened the door with fingers he denied were shaking.

“Holy shit!”

Jim’s jaw clenched at the shrieking noise and sudden clash of metal.

Reema stood next to her bed, looking at her PADD that was now on the floor with her upper lip scrunched up. Jim caught a glimpse of a pixelated skull just before she bent down to pick it up. She sighed in relief when the screen illuminated her face.

“Didn’t mean to scare you.”

She didn’t look at him. Her pupils were running right and left. Her nostrils flared. She didn’t acknowledge his apology.

“Earth to Reema?” Jim passively said as he picked up his bag to sort out the little belongings he had before he departed for the police station.  

She blinked a few times before turning to her temporary roommate. “You’re back sooner than I thought.” Her voice remained monotone. “You’re wet.” She then glared at the bag on Jim’s hands. “Where are you going?” She then asked with a hint of surprise.

He avoided her judging stare. “You should be resting, instead of looking angry at the screen. I’ll be back soon.” The less she knew, the better.

“You’re taking your bag. That doesn’t indicate ‘soon’.” She scorned.

“Well, you’ll just have to believe me then.” Jim wasn’t going to be the victim of misplaced agitation.

“You … you can’t just leave!”

 

Jim looked back up when Reema was at the other side of the bed. One hand was in a fist and wrinkling the blankets. The other was holding her device. He flinched back not because of fear, but because of the unexpected outburst that was so uncharacteristic of her.

She seems to realize it too. Reema abruptly took her hands off the bed and clasped them behind her back. Her eyes were closed as she breathed in.

“That came out wrong.” She admitted.

Jim tilted his head. “It did.” Whatever was going on, it clearly made Reema on edge. It took one to know one. “Are you alright?”

“Of course.” She answered too quickly.

“Were you still watching the news?”

She shook her head. “Not since you left.”

Jim took his bag off the bed and walked around it. He was face-to-face with Reema. She took a step back, which was completely uncalled for. He narrowed his eyes as he held out his hand.

”Give it to me.” He said in his softest voice, yet emitted every inch of demand.

She took a step back, her white gown stiff even from the abrupt movement. “Excuse me?”

Jim knew she needed rest, and the last thing she needed was to stare at her PADD for hours on end. Jim didn’t respond. He just moved his fingers, motioning for her to give up the device.

“Not possible.” She answered. “I need it.”

“For what? To study? Exams are postponed, Reema.” Jim informed her. “You have time for that, and right now, sleep is your priority.” The bruises around her arms went from a blaring purple to lavender on her pale skin. She had still had a long way to go.

Her mouth opened, but no sound escaped her quivering lips. Jim cleared his throat and wiped his face with his palm. He deeply sighed from exhaustion.

Honestly, what was wrong with everyone? He finally told everyone what was going on and he was met with more secrets. He couldn’t handle anymore.

Reema looked like she hid secrets. Was it to protect him?

The path to hell was built with good intentions.

None of his friends were meant to be his rock. He was his own rock. If Reema was hiding something, he didn’t want to find out when it was too late.

“I’m going to ask you this, and you will answer truthfully.” He took step forward, every bit of his friendliness gone. “If there’s anything you need to tell me, spit it out now.”

Reema bit her bottom lip, enervated. “Nothing you don’t already know.”

“Any weird messages?”

“If I was being stalked too, I think I would tell you.” She joked. It came out wrong to Jim’s ears.

Jim doubted that. “Would you?” It was more of a question for himself.

She frowned and placed a hand on Jim’s cheek. “Jim…”

He placed his hand on hers and slowly moved it away. More comfort wasn’t needed. He wasn’t … weak.

Jim took a step back, giving them more space. He gave up. “I’ll be back soon.” He reiterated as he opened the door.

“Wait.”

He halted. In seconds he felt small arms wrap around his torso. Reema rested his head on his back, rubbing her cheek against his soft shirt.

“I can see your doubt.” She said. “I don’t know about what exactly, but please never doubt how much I care for you. I don’t know how I came across a friend like you.”

Her words softened his bitter mood.

She went on in a whisper. “I sometimes feel like I don’t deserve it.”

Jim patted her palms on his stomach and thanked her before leaving.

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

The sight in front of Jim almost made him drop his bag. “You’re not supposed to be here.”  

It’s been fifteen minutes since he left the room. He only took a few moments to recognize the man behind Det. Nathaniel. Spock’s brows drew together as he gave Jim a quick once over. Jim felt like he was being studied. He then felt a jolt of affection and irritation when Spock took off his jacket to put it on Jim.

When Spock walked behind him to place it on his shoulders, he held up his hand. “No.”

The image of Spock brought up images of Bones. They could share the same fate if they kept this up.

Jim turned his body just in time to watch Spock’s expression close up.

“I’m sorry - It’s just that I’m fine.” Jim settled with that excuse. The coat was a symbol. It would express that he would need protection - taking care of. Spock would become his rock.

“You look like you danced in the rain, Mr. Kirk.”

Jim then turned to the deceiving detective. “You said you wouldn’t tell him.”

“I didn’t.” Det. Nathaniel approached him with his hands in his coat pockets. “You did.”

“How did I - “ Jim paused.  “... I was on speaker phone.”

Fantastic.

“Sorry about that.” Det. Nathaniel said. “Spock’s here to assist me with questioning.”

With gritted teeth, Jim breathed through his nose. “Reema already answered all your questions. She’s trying to sleep. **"**

Det. Nathaniel tsked. “Not to me personally.”

“Her statement will be consequential to Dr. McCoy’s release, Jim.” Spock spoke for the first time since his arrival.

“She doesn’t remember a thing.” Jim practically pleaded.

Spock looked at Det. Nathaniel before looking back at Jim. “We are not here to question her as a witness.”

Jim could feel his face drain of color. “I don’t follow.”

“You do.” Spock interjected. “You just choose to ignore it.”

Det. Nathaniel continued to walk down the hallways, simply passing through the lab coats and nurses with ease. He showed his badge to the boy at the desk, asking what Jim assumed was the location of Reema’s room.

Jim automatically stepped forward to follow.

“It would be wise to stay behind. Please, Jim.” Spock’s voice radiated of warmth instead of intimidation. Spock probably meant to exude some type of authority, but Jim didn’t feel it in that moment. It was like a spell.

“Behind?”  He winced. “What you guys are insinuating makes no sense. Is she a _suspect_? Det. Nathaniel, is just as stupid as the guys who arrested Bones.”

“He is not alone in his objective."

Jim snapped back at Spock with a caught off guard expression.

Spock continued, "There is a reasonable amount of evidence to believe that her involvement is a possibility. She could be concealing vital information.” He explained. “Nothing is ruled out.”

Jim knew he should be after the detective, but he wanted Spock to explain. “Tell me about this new evidence then.” He forced the words through his teeth.

A slither of relief crossed Spock’s face. His shoulders went down as he slightly pouted his lips. “Her academic records might be fabricated.” Spock took out his communicator. “She resembles an unstable woman who escaped from a mental institution who has connections with the murders in Minnesota.”

They locked eyes. The unexpected flood of information was too much to sort through. Jim understood that no matter what information Spock recovered, he would always confide in Jim.

Spock showed the picture of a lady named Emma. It was a Saint Valley ID. She was the perfect reflection of the walking dead. Jim dismissed the eerie image of the woman and looked at her freckles like they were separate of her being.

He drew his lower lip between his teeth. “When did she escape?”

“Two years ago.”

Jim reminded himself to keep calm. Two years ago was when Reema transferred to the Academy.

“What about … what about Carson.” He wondered how his older look-a-like related to this, besides being a previous victim.

“Carson Xander is married. His wife carries the same name as your friend, Ms. Gayle. We have reason to believe that she is Reema Xander’s sister. This would give us motive.”

One motive stood out to Jim. “Jealousy.”

“That is an aspect of it, yes.” Spock added sympathetically. “Also, this would explain why Carson sought out unethical methods of retrieving his wife’s sister. They are family. If they reported it to official authorities, then your friend would most definitely obtain the death penalty.”

Another picture was presented to him. Jim would have said that this was Reema - his Reema, but this was Reema Xander. This was the woman in the yellow dress in the grass, holding the flowers.

 

_"Kind of funny. I thought you were a natural redhead."_

_"Cute, Jim.”_

 

Jim’s throat closed up. “This doesn’t make … There is no sense in this.” He shook his head. He pointed to Spock. “You’re wrong.”

 

_You’re wrong._

_You’re wrong._

 

He wasn’t this blind.

 

Spock placed both hands on Jim’s shoulders. He lowered his voice. “Please understand that this is only a theory.”

Jim couldn’t speak. Silence occurred between them.

When he could finally let a sound escape, none of them were words.

In the middle of the busy hallway, Jim let out a laugh.

 

He imagined Reema stuffing cocaine up Hank’s nose.

He imagined Reema stalking Jarrell, and then trapping him in a isolated room.

He imagined Reema taking out ‘Crystal’ Rose’s eyes and stuffing them in her parent’s hovercraft.

 

Jim laughed and laughed.

 

He imagined Reema filming Gaila and Sharukh.

He imagined Reema putting a phaser in Gary’s mouth.

He imagined Reema breaking her own collarbone.

 

Texting Bones as Jocelyn.

 

Lying.

Killing.

 

Jarrell had every reason to fear Reema. He knew she would bring upon his end.

And they thought he was the crazy one.

 

He laughed even louder.

Spock looked around before settling his eyes back on the hysterical cadet. Jim felt a wet coat on his eyes. The rims around them were probably turned from light pink to a more noticeable shade. Every laughing exhale became louder until he let out a scream.

It was then that most of the people noticed.

Jim didn’t know when his stuff fell to the floor.

He didn’t know when he stopped his sounds.

They just did.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Det. Nathaniel rushed back with communicator to ear. “Post units all over. Yes … twenty minutes at the most - She couldn’t have gone far.” He snapped to get Jim’s attention. “Did you tell her we were coming?”

Jim blinked and inhaled, hoping his voice would come out stable. “She didn’t leave …” Dread reemerged, killing his spirit. He put his weight on the wall behind him, still shivering from the damp clothes.

“She must be using the facilities. She was not warned in advance.” Spock stated, not bothering to ask Jim the obvious. That would have been too degrading.

Jim responded anyways. “I didn’t tell her anything - “

“Well then,” Det. Nathaniel pinched the bridge of his nose. “ - we have a huge problem on our hands.”

Jim didn’t know when he started to breathe in Spock’s scent, or feel a covering heat over his body. With the way his legs were feeling, he shouldn’t be standing.

Spock was the one holding him up.

Jim was so keen on preventing Spock to becoming his rock, it made him blind to the fact that Spock already was.

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

**I see you.**

**I always have.**

**And now -**

**You finally see ME.**

**\- RG**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~X


	41. WARNING.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an interlude you all deserve for being the best people ever.  
> You have seen the insanity shed layer from layer, and now it will be revealed even further.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Song: Butterfly by Bassnectar 
> 
> P.S - Please don't question my state of mind.
> 
> Warning: ... Everything? Blood - violent thoughts - disturbing logic? Ummmm... If you can't handle, then how did you get this far? XD
> 
> ~X

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING**

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> **WARNING -**
> 
>  
> 
> _Impermissible access to Starfleet Academic records –_ **SCANNING …**
> 
>  
> 
> _ 192.06.254.1. _
> 
>  
> 
> **SCANNING --- >**
> 
>  
> 
> **RESULT:** _Los Angeles Police Department - TMU  
>  _
> 
>  

 -----

 

It breathed in deep and rolled its shoulders. It felt like a snake shedding its skin to come out improved and anew. Although it was time to move on and disappear, it was more than glad to leave these cold four walls that weren't worthy for even the dirtiest of human beings.

It cracked its neck and lifted itself off the disgusting white sheets, feet gliding on the tiles. The humming of the machines initiated migraines that heightened to levels unbearable. It wanted to smash everything inside and engulf the place in purifying flames.

Its irritation _especially_ rose when the object of its desire distracted it, causing the PADD to fall on the floor.

The Abyss's logo was enlarged on the screen, and it was certain James saw it.

It was not mad at him.

No.

It could never be mad at him. Its irritation was caused by its reaction to James' unexpected entrance in the room. It became careless throughout its time as Reema.

He must have seen it.

Why else would he abruptly pack up?

Oh.

 

It then sighed at the remembrance of its recent actions. The evidence planted inside McCoy's room probably caused a problem or two. It had to force itself to depart from that picture. It was the best one, but it was worth it.

It never thought it would hate anyone more than that doctor, but then Mitchell came along.

When Gaila discussed that part of James' past – It twitched – almost revealing its cover.

 

His muffled cries were a melody that caressed its skin, exuding a delightful sensation. He tried to yell for help, especially when McCoy walked into the hotel room. The poor doctor sat in the room, trying so hard to call a woman that long forgot about him, not realizing that they were behind the closet.

As McCoy sat there for almost twenty minutes, Mitchell only let out low panicked huffs behind his tape-closed mouth. It was always a joy to show up and see Mitchell sitting there all tied up. When it was deprived the presence of James, seeing this egotistical maniac made its day. It got what it deserved.

Truthfully, it should have put the phaser in Mitchell's eye – Now that would have been truly poetic.

As James walked away from the hospital room, it wanted to kiss his worries away. He should not have to think of those below him. When would James understand?

The man James deemed as his 'best friend', was a foolish one indeed. He was overworked, and was oblivious to small details. It was so confident in his cluelessness, it even took the opportunity to indulge and sniff the very blankets James used to rest his head on. Getting in was a task of simple card duplication. Students did it all the time.

It shivered at the intoxicating memory.

 

 

 

> **WARNING –**
> 
>  
> 
> _**BlackOverBlue** _ _: ONLINE_
> 
> _**VOne** _ _: ONLINE_

 

Raul and its insolent sister signed in. This would mean that they would discover its entrance to their previous chat not long ago. No, Raul would notice, not its sister. That woman was a stupid one indeed. They both decided to report to the authorities.

The casualties were too much for them to keep up the war.

 

It wasn't completely hollow. Killing was definitely a way to make it smile. Its sister's pain was another. Reema's hopeless desire for common ground was its unlimited ammo, and now she would forever feel guilty for not acting sooner.

Just like Minnesota.

Those bodies were its work, but its sister would forever carry the weight, crushing her body, bone by brittle bone.

There was a sense of accomplishment attached to that even though Reema deserved more for taking what belonged to it long ago.

Honestly, everyone needed a vast improvement on intellect. It was under their nose the whole time and they refused to acknowledge what was so easy to see.

 

Just SEE!

 

 **BlackOverBlue?** It could scoff at the obviousness. A former cop turned selfish private investigator - It would really laugh … If it could.

The username of **VOne** forced it to re-imagine the countless dreams of finally ending its sister. It was the _true_ version. It was Version One – Not two – Second or some other absurdity.

 

Anyways, their discovery of its identity would be tedious.

It would be gone.

It would disappear.

The thought of its sister made it snarl. It pulled up its hair and grabbed a pillow to let out the loudest scream since the night it was tied down by that wretched nurse for the last time. If Hell were a customized torture dimension, it would be the reflection of Saint Valley.

Nurses – Incompetent, hypocritical, vile, insignificant creatures.

It slammed the alert button beside the bed. It looked around and everything was wiped clean. There was a pen beside a notepad next to the biobed as well. It was given to it when it was admitted. With a quick motion, it took that as well.

 

A sound erupted behind the door and its upper lip went up, flashing its teeth in a wide smile. With a deep breath, it suddenly held its throat in its hands, using the sharp nails to tear tissue. There was no pain, only welcoming pressure.

"Hello?" Another knock.

 

After a couple more, Colleen slowly popped her head in, and with pursed lips she looked at the sight in front of her. A second later, realization dawned on her hideous face.

 

"Ms. Gayle!" She ran up to it.

 

She pressed her hands on its throat, and the very interaction almost made it puke.

 

_Closer …_

 

"Shit, shit, shit – "

 

_Yes, continue to utter your useless profanities._

_Torture me further, you repulsive excuse of a woman._

_Vile nurse._

 

"It's constricted – try to breathe with me."

 

It controlled the air it let out. It was slow and painful.

Pain was a feeling it learned to ignore, but the body knew what it wanted, and right now – it needed oxygen.

 

"Okay – Now, I'm going – " Her eyes suddenly widened.

 

_Yesssss._

 

It practically rolled its eyes to the back of its head when it took its hands, and wrapped them around the nurse's throat, flipping both bodies to reverse their position. It was not its preferred method for fulfilling its fantasies and achieving that euphoria.

It was a mimic.

A false knock off one could only tolerate.

Her sounds became more rigid as it sucked the life out of her on the iced floor. It would have to do. It was unfortunate to leave her eyes attached. The Universe knew how to give this woman Mercy while never showing it a slither of it once in its life.

 

_Mercy …_

 

It use to yell for Mercy too many times for it to believe that Mercy would suddenly believe it worthy.

The Universe put it on the BLOCK list.

All prayers were mute.

 

So were Colleen's.

 

Her shaking hands clawed its face as one last sign of struggle.

Beautiful desperation.

 

The irony for the victim to try and take out its eyes instead was too humorous to ignore.

It chuckled above the limp body.

 

After a quick shake of its hands, it grabbed the ankle of the body and dragged it to the restroom. It stripped it of every piece of clothing, placing each cloth on its own body. It felt satisfied when it clipped the ID on its chest in the end.

With little difficulty, it placed the body inside the bathtub.

The pen on its hip itched its thigh.

 

The urge to stick it in the nurse's jugular was deafening, but she was already dead.

The blood would barely splatter unless she butchered the body, and it needed to remain clean to leave this hellhole.

 

One could not have their cake and eat it too.

This chapter of its life was over.

 

The crow was no longer invisible. Emma had returned.

She tossed the pen at the body.

 

"Useless until the end."

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

 

 

> **WARNING:**
> 
> **Programming accounts for deletion:**
> 
> **Device deactivation in process:** _00192RG82744_
> 
> **The Abyss:** _TheInvisibleCrow_ **  
> **
> 
> **Student Identification:** _Reema Gayle_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you still love me?  
> O.o
> 
> ~X


	42. NIGHT FOURTEEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interviews!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Here are some quick interviews before my time jump and Kirk/Spock feels.  
> This chapter is a response for those of you who wondered how all the other characters took the revelation. The characters will talk to a couple suits, but I won't mention their names since we won't see them again.
> 
> \- Some of you may know, some of you may not - I've been working on my other story THE SIMULATION & I wrote 30K between my UNKNOWN chapters. I promise to get back in the flow of this story.
> 
> Hugs and kisses. 
> 
> Song: Sound of Silence - Dami Im
> 
> Star Trek & TMU - don't belong to me.  
> The crazy killer/depressed OC's/plot is mine though. xP
> 
> ~X

* * *

  **.**

**.**

**.**

**NIGHT FOURTEEN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

INTERVIEW #3:

 

 **Detective:** Hello Ms. –

 

 **Gaila:** You can call me Gaila.

 

 **Detective:** Okay. Gaila.

 

 **Gaila:** How’s the search for Reema going along?

 

 **Detective:** We have yet to find her, but we’re very close.

 

 **Gaila:** You better be. Every minute she’s free increases the chances of her coming after my friends - After me.

 

 **Detective:** You have all been appointed protection.

 

 **Gaila:** Forgive me if that doesn’t make me feel safe. She put Jarrell’s arm in the trunk of my car!

 

 **Detective:** She has done many things, Gaila.

 

 **Gaila:** We became her friends when she had no one. She sometimes slept in my room. We watched movies, went to parties, studied together – we wanted to serve on the same ship, officer. When people turned on her after Jarrell’s disappearance, I stood up for her. They … they were right and I didn’t see it.

 

 **Detective:** Emma is a master of manipulation. You can’t blame yourself for this.

 

 **Gaila:** How can I not? I told her things. I told her about Gary … I – _Mleon, χal mleon!_

 

 **Detective:** Ma’am?

 

 **Gaila:** I think I need some water.

 

 **Detective:** Gaila?

 

 **Gaila:** I’m gonna puke.

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

INTERVIEW #2:

 

 **Detective:** Mr. Spock. We have a couple questions regarding Emma's disappearance. How well aware were you that the cadet by the alias 'Reema' was indeed the BLIND killer?

 

 **Commander Spock:** I was not.

 

 **Detective:** Not until you came to the clinic to interview her along with Detective Nathaniel?

 

 **Commander Spock:** Yes. Although our theory was plausible, I could not grasp how something like this could be done. Emma's affection for Mr. Kirk could have been addressed differently. Mr. Kirk already held her with high regard.

 

 **Detective:** This is my field of expertise and I must inform you, this wasn't affection – it was an obsession. She doesn't care about Mr. Kirk's feelings. Rejection isn't in her dictionary.

 

 **Commander Spock:** I know that her depictions are distorted and that they are all she knows.

 

 **Detective:** Unfortunately, yes. Your inputs led us into contact with Dr. Johannes. She explained to us that there wasn't a Reema Gayle in her 410 Microbiology. Good catch might I add. The information that Det. Nathaniel mentioned about The Abyss was another one that helped us close Mr. Morson's case.

 

 **Commander Spock:** Have you been in contact with the Xanders?

 

 **Detective:** Yes, they actually reached out to us and informed us of the connection with the Minnesota murders. Saint Valley has passed us Emma's records to create a better behavioral profile.

 

 **Commander Spock:** Will they be held accountable?

 

 **Detective:** I regret to inform you that, that won't be possible.

 

 **Commander Spock:** Elaborate.

 

 **Detective:** Carson Xander was also a victim in this, Mr. Spock.

 

 **Commander Spock:** I fail to see the relevance. The Academy cadets were practically held hostage with fear. They are the victims. The Xanders withheld valuable information that could have prevented deaths, officer.

 

 **Detective:** They have immunity.

 

 **Commander Spock:** That is unacceptable.

 

 **Detective:** Immunity is a method used to gain more insight on a case, Commander.

 

 **Commander Spock:** I understand the purpose of immunity.

 

 **Detective:** Forgive us if you find our tactics unappealing. They wouldn't have told us anything otherwise.

 

 **Commander Spock:** There is a criminal roaming free - There is a criminal who is most likely plotting Jim's demise as we speak - Are you telling me that such a possibility did not persuade them in the least?

 

 **Detective:** In all my years of work, selfishness is a trait I always find and will continue to.

 

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

  
 

INTERVIEW #1:  


 

 **Detective:** Is there anything we can do for you, Dr. McCoy?

 

 **Leonard McCoy:** Just take my damn statement so I can be rid of this place.

 

 **Detective:** … Okay. So regarding the picture –

 

 **Leonard McCoy:**   Yeah - I remember that day perfectly. Kim was yelling at Jarrell for not doing enough push-ups, so she sat on him as a joke. I remember hearing the commotion while I was on the treadmill. Jim sat on the floor, and I saw a flash when he joined in on the laughter.

 

 **Detective:** And that flash was from a camera?

 

 **Leonard McCoy:** It was weird because the room was already bright. A flash would dim the corners of the picture, but Reema seemed like the picture was okay. She wouldn’t let us see it.

 

 **Detective:** Why do you believe she would go out of her way to frame you?

 

 **Leonard McCoy:** I’m going to be very real and blunt here. She was probably jealous. I swear there  were times she would wave at Jim and ignore me altogether.

 

 **Detective:** You never mentioned this to Mr. Kirk?

 

 **Leonard McCoy:** It was nothing at the time. There were more important things. We had exams, then we had texts, then we had a serial killer.

 

 **Detective:** You also suspected unknown entries into your dorm room, am I correct?

 

 **Leonard McCoy:** I was exhausted from work. If I found the shower curtains moved a couple inches to the right, then it was nothing. If there were subtle wrinkles on Jim’s bed, I just assumed that I might have tossed my bag there before heading out one morning. Little did I know – I was sharing the room with Reema.

 

 **Detective:** Who else had your room card?

 

 **Leonard McCoy:** Only Jim, though there was this one time I gave it to Gaila. Maybe Reema momentarily stole it from her and duplicated it since they were always close.

 

 **Detective:** Is that a common thing in the dorms?

 

 **Leonard McCoy:** Some people have unassigned roommates; significant others going in late at night – I heard of it, don’t mean I did it myself.

 

 **Detective:** Well that won’t happen again. We have officers posted outside the dorms.

 

 **Leonard McCoy:** I heard. It’s one big freak show out there now.

 

 **Detective:** There’s bound to be panic, especially when the cadets found out that it’s one of their own –

 

 **Leonard McCoy:** Here’s what you all need to do. You need to get more protection for Jim.

 

 **Detective:** Obviously.

 

 **Leonard McCoy:** That ain’t all it.

 

 **Detective:** What else, Dr. McCoy?

 

 **Leonard McCoy:** If Reema was jealous of me, then you best make sure Mr. Spock doesn’t pop up dead ‘cause I guarantee you; she hates him more than all of us right now.

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

  
 

INTERVIEW #5:  


 

 **Detective:** Please explain why you moved out of your room and moved in with a … Friya Randolph?

 

 **Kim Johnson:** I moved in with Friya because I wasn’t comfortable in my own room anymore.

 

 **Detective:** You never filed a complaint.

 

 **Kim Johnson:** I didn’t have a valid reason, so Friya duplicated her card so I could move in.

 

 **Detective:** This all began after your brother’s change in behavior, correct?

 

 **Kim Johnson:** Jarrell got paranoid beyond belief. Anyways, I didn’t suspect Reema being the killer, ya know – It’s just that when Jarrell got all depressed, Reema didn’t help him or at least try to. She was his girlfriend!

 

 **Detective:** She wasn’t obligated to care for him.

 

 **Kim Johnson:** You don’t get it. Jarrell wouldn’t speak of her, or be in the same room as her. What’s even worse is that when I would turn in for the night, she never talked about him. Breakups happen, sure – but she didn’t care when he was getting worse. I wasn’t an idiot. Something happened between them. I had to move out – I couldn’t be friends with someone who treated my brother like garbage.

 

 **Detective:** I see …

 

 **Kim Johnson:** And he knew! He said so in the video.

 

 **Detective:** He didn’t mention a name in the video, ma’am.

 

 **Kim Johnson:** No, he knew that this wasn’t over. I think he wanted to warn Jim … but he … he –

 

 **Detective:** Do you need a moment?

 

 **Kim Johnson:** Just – find him for me. My brother deserves to be buried.

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

INTERVIEW #6:  


 

 **Detective:** Hello.

 

 **Liam Hiertz:** Hi.

 

 **Detective:** Hank Morson was your roommate, correct?

 

 **Liam Hiertz:** He was, yes.

 

 **Detective:** Is there anything you’d like to say that would help us with the investigation?

 

 **Liam Hiertz:** I wish I did. All I can say is that Hank was obsessed with his PADD. Little did I know, he was talking to his murderer.

 

 **Detective:** You’re referring to the alleged drug transaction?

 

 **Liam Hiertz:** I still can’t believe that’s true. If so, then Reema took advantage of his weakness. He left one night, and never came back. He said he had a date – pfftt.

 

 **Detective:** I’m sorry for your loss.

 

 **Liam Hiertz:** Just find her, and don’t hesitate to shoot on sight. No one’s going to mourn her.

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

INTERVIEW #7:  


**Detective:** Michael, correct?

 

 **Michael Gao:** Yes, officer.

 

 **Detective:** I wanted to inform you that we’re still looking for your roommate.

 

 **Michael Gao:** Jarrell's dead.

 

 **Detective:** I meant his body.

 

 **Michael Gao:** For all we know, it could be scattered. There was a part of him in Gaila’s car.

 

 **Detective:** Is there anything you can tell us? Where would he would go?

 

 **Michael Gao:** He barely did much. He studied and he trained a lot. Kim and him would normally have lunch together too. What struck me as odd was that there was this party …

 

 **Detective:** Where was it held?

 

 **Michael Gao:** At this nightclub _Rectify_ \- some cadets know the owner. Jarrell was originally excited to go, but then backed out at the last minute.

 

 **Detective:** Why would he do that?

 

 **Michael Gao:** I thought he was tired. Then he said that it was too open?

 

 **Detective:** Too open?

 

 **Michael Gao:** Too vulnerable - Now I know what he meant.

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

INTERVIEW #8:  


 

 **Detective:** Thank you for arriving on such short notice, Captain.

 

 **Captain Pike:** It wasn’t an issue.

 

 **Detective:** I’m sure you were caught off guard at the events that took place during your conference.

 

 **Captain Pike:** I didn't see that coming, I can say that.

 

 **Detective:** Yes. My fellow officers, Gus and Ping were posted outside.

 

 **Captain Pike:** I had the pleasure of meeting them. They seemed dedicated to their job, which was why I was shocked to hear that my home was flipped upside down. But now I know better.

 

 **Detective:** Mr. Kirk left a couple hours after your departure I heard. Reema stayed behind.

 

 **Captain Pike:** I was informed that ‘Reema’ was an alias. What is her real name?

 

 **Detective:** Emma.

 

 **Captain Pike:** Then let’s refer to her as such. Yes, Emma stayed behind.

 

 **Detective:** Our search discovered evidence of security tampering.

 

 **Captain Pike:** It was probably her plan all along.

 

 **Detective:** Tell me, how would you describe her character?

 

 **Captain Pike:** Don’t see how that matters, since it was all probably a ruse. I only met her once, but I have seen her multiple times in a hallway here or there. She was a respectful woman. I find it incredibly disturbing that she could bypass Starfleet security and falsely make her way into the Academy.

 

 **Detective:** I was made aware that updates are to be made.

 

 **Captain Pike:** Cadets are being interviewed and their records are being double checked as we speak.

 

 **Detective:** Understandable. We found something that we wanted you to know. Gus and Ping never detected the break-in because of the hacking.

 

 **Captain Pike:** Yes …

 

 **Detective:** And we now know where it all came from. The footage was interfered with when Emma was on the couch. With the aid of Commander Spock – we can confidently conclude that the hacking was initiated from her PADD.

 

 **Captain Pike:** It shouldn’t have been that easy…

 

 **Detective:** I’m sorry to say that it was. Her communication records, her academy records have been erased along with her identification. All we have are Saint Valley records that have been printed and sent to us … and those are the final copies since the online records were erased as of an hour ago.

 

 **Captain Pike:** And this website – The Abyss – this is where she conducted most of her work?

 

 **Detective:** Yes. It's extremely difficult to shut down.

 

 **Captain Pike:** She’s not just a killer, officer. If her objectives were on a larger scale, she is very capable of becoming a terrorist.

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

INTERVIEW #9:  


 

 **Sharukh Dhukai:** Listen – I don’t know how I can help you guys.

 

 **Detective:** Well your girlfriend was close with the BLIND killer. You were also videotaped.

 

 **Sharukh Dhukai:** And she’ll forever be scarred by it, officers. Why am I here?

 

 **Detective:** In our records, we see that Emma followed Mr. Kirk outside of your establishment the night of Ms. Uhura’s birthday party. The message Mr. Kirk received that night reads as this. ‘Black T-Shirt. Simple, yet exquisite on you. Everything is. Sometimes the uniform does get predictable. Your hair was not as groomed earlier today. No worries. It is always a pleasant experience to look at you. It is a shame that those inbreeds attacked you. I should have been there protecting you, instead of him. I hope you enjoyed rectifying your week. I shall soon rectify our distant relationship.’ What do you have to say about this?

 

 **Sharukh Dhukai:** Fucking creepy.

 

 **Detective:** Besides that please – what is this about an attack?

 

 **Sharukh Dhukai:** There are these guys that loiter my place. ‘The inbreeds’ as the message says. The leader has this tattoo so we call him snake face. Anyways, he decides to finish his business with Jim –

 

 **Detective:** What business is that?

 

 **Sharukh Dhukai:** They were jealous that Crystal wanted to talk to him. Men and their sensitivity -

 

 **Detective:** I’m sorry – Crystal?

 

 **Sharukh Dhukai:** Oh yeah – Rose Yvette. The non-Starfleet victim. The one with the head and the missing -

 

 **Detective:** We got it, thank you.

 

 **Sharukh Dhukai:** So Jim disappears that night, and turns out he got a ride from this professor.

 

 **Detective:** Mr. Spock, correct?

 

 **Sharukh Dhukai:** Yeah – and the weird part is that while everyone is freaking out and concerned about Jim’s whereabouts, Reema was calm – not a ‘everything is okay calm’ but a ‘I’m concentrating on something calm’ -

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

Jim wasn’t in his body anymore. The buzzing of people and the ringing of communicators going off were just a blur. He didn’t know how he got to the station. He didn't even have an idea when he slept. All he knew was that he barely made it to the bed.

That night, despite basic logic, Jim went to his empty dorm room. When he received the notification to arrive to the station today, Jim threw his device to some random corner. Distractions - he needed distractions.

He spent the rest of the night and day ignoring knocks on the door and consistent calls. 

He immersed himself in cleaning the room for Bones’ return. Jim lost all feeling. He became nothing but lists.

Clean room. Fix Bed - Scrub Floor - Organize Closet - Wipe Restroom - Attempt to reattach metal rod, if possible - Check in with officers - Shower - Food, don't forget the food.

Bones was to arrive after his release from the station, except that's when things got worse.

 

* * *

 

_You have reached Jim Kirk. You know what to do._

_Beep_

_**Leonard McCoy:**   Jim. Hey. I just got out of the building, and I wanted to let you know that I won't be home tonight. I just - I just need some time. For obvious reasons, I'll text you the address to my hotel room. I already gave my statement so I won't be there tomorrow with the rest. Uhh - There's just some things I need to think about. I'm assuming you're with Spock  and --- YOU HAVE REACHED THE MAXIMUM DURATION FOR AUDIO MESSAGE._

_**Leonard McCoy:** It's me ... again. Just be safe. Don't do anything rash, kid - please. I also need you to know that this ain't your fault. We were all played. Yeah - so, G'night._

 

* * *

 

Jim concentrated on his lap as people rushed back and forth. He caught occasional glimpses of his friends, but he couldn't look at them in the eye. He wasn't ready, and in truth - he wasn't ready to face Bones yet either. It was probably a blessing that Bones didn't come. He could admit that someone was after him, but what he couldn’t admit was that he was blind.

How was he supposed to lead a ship, protect people, if he was so blind?

Reema … or Emma asked him to see, and that’s all he had to do.

He failed to see.

Jim needed more time, and he knew exactly what to do.

 

“Are you ready, Mr. Kirk?”

 

_Never will be._

 

He sighed. “Let’s get on with it.”

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

INTERVIEW #4:  


 

 **Detective:** This case will be solved, Mr. Kirk. Detective Nathaniel and his team from TMU have aided us tremendously. We have other officers arriving to aid us in the case. We hope to find Emma really soon.

 

 **James Kirk:** You can’t find someone who had no trouble hiding in plain sight.

 

 **Detective:** It will be difficult, but it won’t be impossible.

 

 **James Kirk:** What do you need me to tell you? Obviously I’m not of use.

 

 **Detective:** Why do you think that?

 

 **James Kirk:** You’re really going to make me say it?

 

 **Detective:** You can’t blame yourself.

 

 **James Kirk:** Well, you certainly aren’t blaming the Xanders.

 

 **Detective:** They have been granted immunity, yes.

 

 **James Kirk:** Bullshit. They hid everything and took the law into their own hands, and they go away unscathed?

 

 **Detective:** The value of their information was worth it.

 

 **James Kirk:** I could have told you – heck, Nathaniel and Spock knew enough.

 

 **Detective:** They had more, Mr. Kirk.

 

 **James Kirk:** You know what ... just – fine.

 

 **Detective:** Is there anything you can tell me about her behavior towards you?

 

 **James Kirk:** She was my friend, and nothing more.

 

 **Detective:** Did she want more?

 

 **James Kirk:** She was … she was affectionate. She would always tell me how much she enjoyed my company …

 

 **Detective:** Anything in particular?

 

 **James Kirk:** When we discussed the killer and the stalking – she said that it was because I was perfect. I wouldn’t have had to do anything but be me to gain the killer’s attention. Fuck – It sounds incredibly unsettling now. I thought it was because she was high on meds.

 

 **Detective:** What else?

 

 **James Kirk:** She said women in love were capable of scary things.

 

 **Detective:** Did this come off as a threat at the time?

 

 **James Kirk:** ….

 

 **Detective:** Kirk?

 

 **James Kirk:** No.  ... It – except now it sounds like a promise. She’s not done.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Reviews feed my crazy ... well at this point, it'll feed my lovey-dovey feels.*  
> χal mleon: Pure Evil 
> 
> ~X


	43. NIGHT FIFTEEN – PART ONE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick Spock POV you guys!!  
> Song: One of Us by Ivan Torrent & Julie Elven
> 
> ~X

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

** NIGHT FIFTEEN – PART ONE **

**.**

**.**

**.**

The bubble of silence trapped Spock once again in the confinement of his own home. With blinds wide open, he continued to sit in his couch and look out into the woods. His area was a small collection of houses, isolated from the city. It was the ideal place to settle in with the intention of making a family, but Spock moved here for the endless supply of silence.  He learned from his dorm experience in the Academy, and an apartment in the city proved problematic within the years.

The cluster of people was something that he tolerated, but never fully enjoyed. Instead, Spock enjoyed his time with his few chosen acquaintances. He became more social throughout the years, improving his interacting skills substantially.

Companionship was one of the many things he barely considered. Yes, the occasional thought of a bond mate emerged, but the thought was never long enough to seriously deliberate on it.

The time would come.

And he always assumed that time would be when he chose it. He would contact his father, most likely temporarily return to Vulcan – either way, he would actively search for it to begin the next step of his life.

The possibility that such a thing could occur by _chance_ was highly illogical. Humans participated in that method, except most of them ended up temporary and most likely damaged.

Yes, he understood that this very thing happened with his parents, however it was a rare occurrence. Gossip was a conversational tactic that informed him enough of it, making him steer away from entertaining ‘ _chance_ ’.

 

Little did he know that ‘ _chance_ ’ would push Jim into his life … The cadet became such a distraction, Spock concluded that the Universe did this to spite him.

Then the worst came. He got to know Jim better.

The welcoming silence became nothing more than a reminder of the emptiness he hadn’t known existed. Everywhere conjured images of Jim. He would eat at his table, imagining Jim having breakfast with him. He could not drive alone without feeling the void of the passenger seat weighing on him, causing him to tighten the steering wheel.

Until a couple hours ago, the blankets Jim slept on were unwashed in the laundry basket in his room. He never thought of why he left them there, unbothered, untouched. After McCoy explained the mysterious changes in his room, and the wrinkles on Jim’s otherwise unoccupied bed – Spock washed those blankets immediately after returning home.

 

The parallel did nothing but make him sick.

 

Spock continued to gaze at the trees, questioning if this was even healthy.

 

He experienced cadets expressing their love for him, and after responding in the negative, he would see those same cadets target their feelings on another within the month. Maybe those actions were healthy … considering human standards.

Would Spock have been capable of concentrating his attentions on another, or forgetting Jim altogether should the cadet had rejected him?

There was still a chance that Jim would attempt to remove Spock from his life … and the thought made Spock clench his jaw. Looking through those scenarios sparked a shiver.

 

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

 

_You have reached Jim Kirk. You know what to do._

_Beep._

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

 

 

Four times within the last hour.

The second one was five minutes after the first.

The third was fifteen minutes after that.

The fourth was forty minutes later.

 

Spock could not conclude which one was worse – Was it the consistent calls or the awareness of the amount of calls? Either way, he was losing sense.

Before his rambling thoughts decided to take over, he decided start on a dinner that has been staring at him for the last hour. The ingredients were still placed on his marble counters.

He knew that if he had no intention of eating, then he should return them to the cabinets and refrigerator.

 

The problem still remained.

 

He could not move. The fixation on his device prevented him from thinking or doing anything else.

 

Images of Jim’s face – altered posture and overall sadness were all he could concentrate on. It was a great error to leave Jim alone, although Spock had no choice.

He noticed the hidden demands within Jim’s stern statements. Spock understood it … somewhat. Jim was an adult, and he had protection – There was no use for Spock.

 

Persisting to stay with him or continue to ask to remain together until the situation was over seemed to morph into a hidden insult. His intentions were good, Spock knew that, but he feared that Jim might have deduced it otherwise.

 

He should move.

He should move on from this fixation all together.

 

He made sure Jim was safe throughout it all – he used his resources, his time, committed illegal actions - He did more than enough.

 

So why was he stuck?

 

Deep within his mind, he knew the answer to his dilemma. This feeling … this wave of emotions that he described as a foreign feeling - He could not name it, but he could no longer deny its power.

 

All he needed was a smile.

A smile would force Spock to remember himself and move. It was shameful, and he no longer cared.

 

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

 

A shuffle of the leaves interrupted his thoughts. Spock narrowed his eyes to get a better view. The sound continued, similar to the harsh rubbing of denim material. Spock was not one to get scared. Then again, Spock was not one to contemplate his feelings for another for a disturbing amount of time either.

 

His shoulders became stiff as he held his communicator tighter to his person. The shuffling momentarily halted.

 

When he moved into his home, he found the two large windows aesthetically pleasing – Now he felt it to be bare and vulnerable. There should have been less glass, more walls instead.

 

A squirrel slithered up a tree and two more followed. The noise they created was different than what he heard seconds before. His senses were captured in the view in front of him.

 

A part of him expected the silhouette of a person to form, actively threatening him or pursuing him, except Spock was met with nothing but the subtle winds and moving branches. This was nothing but a prolonged game, created to satisfy the needs of one sick mind.

 

Spock refused to be a pawn. He nudged is head up and glared into the calm forest, showing no signs of intimidation.

 

His palm soon began to vibrate. With a quick press of a button, Spock answered the call.

 

_“Mr. Spock – I have someone here that’s very keen on approaching your door. I thought you said you weren't expecting guests this evening."  
_

 

The officer posted outside of his home spoke with concern.

 

“That is because I am not." He answered.

 

_“Exactly. I’m afraid I can’t let him closer without verification.”_

 

Spock moved his heavy feet from the floor. “I’ll be there in a moment.”

 

When he exited his home, Spock's eyes flung wide open. The person _‘chance'_ used to teach Spock a lesson, stood only a few feet away, bags placed on each side, sweeping Spock out of reality. He gulped down to hide a reaction that threatened to come across, because he was graced with the brightest smile. Jim smiled from ear to ear, his eyes practically closed from the wide expression. Features frozen from stress were shattered into a more mature face that Spock found incredibly handsome either way.

White streaks streamed down on Jim, illuminating him in the day’s last light, as if the Universe were presenting him with the answer to everything.

 

Spock was caught off guard.

 

Spock was never caught off guard.

 

Jim shrugged with an awkward chuckle when he realized that no words were being exchanged. “Once upon a time, you mentioned something about me moving in until things got back to normal. I’m here … that is if you’re willing to let me – “

 

“I never rescinded the offer.” Spock interjected before Jim could complete the absurd sentence. He then nodded to the officer, whom then moved a decent distance away, giving them some well-needed privacy.

 

Jim raised both brows with what Spock could see as surprise.

Why would Jim be surprised?

Spock could never turn Jim away.

 

Jim was everything Spock wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~X


	44. NIGHT FIFTEEN – PART TWO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part one of a double update.  
> The horror aspect will be on pause, but if you squint really, really hard – you’ll see it dancing in the corner of the room, pointing and laughing like the evil shit it is.
> 
> Also, I created a list of what my OC’s would look like on my tumblr.  
> Feel free to check it out :)
> 
>  
> 
> [UNKNOWN OC's](http://xeroxiiva.tumblr.com/post/141667470693/unknown-ocs)
> 
>    
> Song: Moondust (stripped) by Jaymes Young
> 
> ~X

 

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**NIGHT FIFTEEN – PART TWO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

Giving away his motorcycle was a huge mistake. At the time he assumed the transportation in the city to be phenomenal … so why not?

And he was right – for a time.

Stupid.

 

He needed a new one as soon as possible.

 

“And where will you be going, Mr. Kirk?”

 

Jim wrote down Spock’s address on his device, passed it to the officers posted outside his campus dorms, and was met with skeptical looks.

 

“That’s on the outskirts of the city, Mr. Kirk.”

 

Jim sighed. “I’m well aware.”

 

“Boarding the train is against regulation, so we'll take you there.”

 

When he held on to his mini-suitcases tighter, he forced himself to give up the urge to roll his eyes. The intention was to take this time and stay away from his thoughts. His mind was a cluster of unorganized webs, connecting by the thinnest string possible. He wanted to be on the train because he would be sitting in the middle of mindless chatter, watching people laugh, get immersed in their music, hold hands … anything but the silence.

 

“Is that necessary?” Jim bothered to ask, knowing how futile it was.

 

“We could easily lose track of you, Mr. Kirk.”

 

At least they looked somewhat apologetic.

 

One of the pair walked to Jim. “Let me help with that?” Then the officer held one of his suitcases.

 

They opened the back, placing his stuff inside the trunk. Jim sat in the hovercraft and tried really, really hard to not feel like a criminal.

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

When the trees started to show up, Jim sunk further into his seat. He promised himself that he would not run away.

The first time he packed his stuff to come here, he had to turn back. He barely made it to the train station. As much as he loved the idea of coming here, he hated the idea of being a burden. He was still perplexed as to why Spock would want to be near him. Surely _worry_ couldn't have been only it.

 

Now … even though this was something he still wanted to do, he realized that this was something he had to do, especially if there was a chance for Spock and Jim to be anything.

 

No running away allowed.

 

A rising tempo in the background sparked Jim’s attention. He looked out the window to notice a hovercraft with the lights still on. It was then that Jim recognized the area, and the person inside it.

 

“You can stop here.”

 

“We are two minutes away from your destination, Mr. Kirk.” They informed.

 

Jim waved his hand dismissively. “I just want to hey ‘hi’ to someone. There’s protection near here should anything happen anyways.”

 

He saw the two men in the front exchange a questioning glance. Luckily, it didn’t take long for them to deliberate. They slid on Kevin’s driveway with lights flashing, causing Jim to snicker when he saw Kevin jump in his seat. The music was so loud, Kevin probably wouldn't have noticed another hovercraft next to him if it weren't for the lights.

The Rectify employee flung his hands up in the air with wide eyes.

 

It was then that Jim remembered that his own windows were tinted.

 

The two officers walked out of the hovercraft, not caring for their obvious intimidation. One opened Jim’s door while the other knocked on Kevin’s hovercraft window, opening that door too. Kevin turned off the music by pressing the button with his elbow.

 

Jim wasn’t surprised with Kevin’s first words either.

 

“Look, officer. I ain’t done nothin'." Kevin snapped.

 

Jim chortled when he took out his luggage.

 

"I already told the station that I would do my statement tomorrow. I had to watch the club since you guys took my boss!” Kevin rambled, not noticing Jim. “It’s been a shitty couple of days. I’ll come now, okay. Just don’t throw me in jail like ya’ll did to McCoy. I can’t have that on my record!”

 

Jim moved forward when he noticed Kevin's rising, irrational fear. “Kevin!”

 

“I- “ Kevin stuttered, eyes flicking towards Jim’s direction. “What the fuck, Jimmy?”

 

“They were just giving me a ride. I told them to stop here so I could see you.” When Jim noticed Kevin’s hands still in the air, frozen from the sudden encounter, he turned to the cops and told them that everything would be okay. He would message them if anything changed.

 

They looked at Kevin, clearly judging the hyper youth, then walked back into their hovercraft. Jim was thankful when they drove out without the clashing lights of blue and red.

 

“You can put your hands down now.” Jim informed, hoping Kevin wasn’t permanently stuck from fear.

 

Kevin’s hands fell down, heavily sighing from relief. “I’m already on the verge of a heart attack.”

 

The trees creaked from the winds, making Jim shiver. “Tell me about it.”

 

Kevin flinched. “Shit, man. Of course you would know. She was your friend too."

 

Jim didn’t move away when Kevin wrapped his hands around him in a tight embrace.

 

“I’m happy to see you and all, but isn’t your roomy coming back tonight?” Kevin asked.

 

Jim scratched the back of his neck when they separated. “He’s out, but I’m afraid he’ll be at a hotel. He’s sending me the address when he checks in.”

 

Kevin’s shoulders drooped. “You know he just needs time.”

 

“Away from me.”

 

“Stop that, Jimmy.” Kevin ran to the back of his hovercraft, and opened the trunk taking out a plastic bag. “He’s probably ashamed, if anything. Maybe even drinking himself to levels I wouldn’t even approve.”

 

Jim looked at what was inside the trunk and saw stacks of bags.

 

“Speaking of drinking, since you’re here – you have to try this new mix I made last night.” Kevin started to type his access code next to the door. “C’mon in!”

 

Jim grabbed his luggage and walked into the house. He put his stuff next to one of the three couches in the living room, without looking up and walked back out to retrieve the rest of the stuff in Kevin’s trunk.

 

The contents within the bag were complicated to see since they were wrapped up at least three times. He shook his head, grabbed as much as he could, and walked back in. The kitchen was connected to the living room just like Spock’s layout. The only difference was the small three steps in between. He placed the plastic bags on the kitchen island. He repeated that for three more times, until he closed the trunk, walking in with another set of bags. Unlike Spock's marble, the counters were a sleek silver.

 

“You didn’t have to do that.”

 

Kevin appeared from the side with a tight smile.

 

“It’s the least I can do.” Jim shrugged. “I didn’t even help you move in.”

 

Kevin shook his head. “Don’t worry yourself. There’s no rush since I cancelled my ‘get together'. You’re here now. That’s all that matters.

 

That’s right – Kevin invited everyone over a while ago. It would be odd now, considering everything that took place in between.

Jim sighed and took in the rest of his surroundings. Just as he suspected, instead of bulbs brightening the place, there were lava lamps in shades of green and blue. It was like swimming in the ocean, each shade representing the depth inside the heavy waters. The couches were of black leather, while the rug in between was the coat of a polar bear. He hoped that wasn’t real. Regardless, Jim started to take off his shoes.

 

“Kevin?”

 

“Yeah?” Kevin yelled from the back somewhere, once again out of sight.

 

“How on Earth did you afford this place?” He asked. It was rude, but he’d known Kevin long enough to earn a question like that.

 

He heard shuffling right before Kevin reappeared with a couple cups in hand and in elbows. Kevin’s teeth flashed into a smile, shining bright in the middle of the dark facial hairs.

 

“All it takes is for the perfect person to die, Jimmy.” Kevin answered as he ordered the cups on the edge of the counter. He then took the bags off the island, placing them on the wooden floor, opening them one by one.

 

Jim looked at Kevin’s back with eyebrows almost to his hairline.

 

“Who knew I had some distant uncle who left me a decent sum of credits on his will?"

 

Without knowing, Jim let out the air he was holding. “Oh.”

 

“So I thought to myself – “ Kevin took out a box with the picture of a blender and put it on the table in between them. He looked up. “Why not take the opportunity to do something out of my life? Remember when you told me you joined the Academy? I laughed for hours.”

 

Jim took the box, silently offering to open it. “It was impulsive.” He said as he tore out the tough tape on the corners.

 

“You always wanted to join. Don’t play me.” Kevin went under the island to open a cupboard. “So I decided to do the things that would make _me_ happy too.”

 

A bag of oranges were presented in front of Jim. Kevin grinned while playing with his knife, before opening the bag.

 

“The Academy makes you happy?” Jim asked.

 

“In a way. Getting rid of the financial burden made me aware that a nine to five wasn’t necessary anymore. Instead of jumping job-to-job, like some robot on autopilot, I could go back to doing the things I love. I could be a full-fledged engineer with a bit more study – That’s where the Academy comes in.” He started to peel an orange. “I could make drinks without worrying about how much money I make, Jim. Do you know how freeing that is?”

 

Jim took out the new blender, looking for the garbage with cardboard in hand. “So you work endless nights at Rectify for fun?”

 

Kevin laughed while cutting up the oranges. “As long as I avoid snake face, yep.”

 

Jim threw away the cardboard, walked back to the island, leaning forward to steal a piece of fruit. “Tell me then, did you achieve your happiness?”

 

“Yes, and you haven’t even heard the best part.” Kevin stepped back to open another cupboard above the counters, revealing bottles of hard liquor. “I get to be near you again, just like ol' times.”

 

Jim swore that he almost choked.

 

“Now be a doll and get me the ginger slices from the fridge.” Kevin requested, oblivious to Jim’s wide eyes.

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

They both sat in the middle of the living room after they put everything in its proper place. One of the bags remained unopened, but Kevin urged Jim that it wasn’t necessary to bother with that. The red dyed drink he held between his palms was strong, zesty and something that definitely needed to be sold.

 

“You need to tell Sharukh about this.”

 

Kevin chuckled. He sat across from Jim, with one leg over the other. “Oh, he knows he gets most of his money because of me.”

 

“Good.”

 

Laughing ensued between them again. Every moment with Kevin took away a pound of weight from Jim’s brittle shoulders. He knew he had every reason, but he wished he were a better – a more available friend. He's been doing that a lot lately.

 

Kevin took another sip of his creation and looked to Jim’s bags in the corner. “I have some clothes in the dryer. I’ll give you a set so you don't have to unpack tonight. Please tell me you got a toothbrush – I don’t think I have extra, and everything is closed about now – “

 

“Kevin.”

 

“I was in the mood for a horror movie, but that’s out of the question. How about a comedy?”

 

“Kevin.”

 

“ – Nah. Let’s just drink to oblivion and talk about the good’ole days.”

 

Jim raised his voice to make sure he was heard this time. “I’m not staying.”

 

The look of disappointment hurt. Jim could easily imagine them giggling from stupid stories, making more drinks or moving furniture around to make the place more homely, but tonight wasn’t the time.

 

“You’re headed to Spocky, huh?”

 

Jim snorted. “I don’t think he likes that name.”

 

“Well, until I’m in one of his classes, he’s ‘Spocky’ for now.” Kevin tilted his head. “You barely know him, Jimmy.”

 

“That’s the problem.” Jim uttered before his mouth could prevent it.

 

“So, why?" Kevin frowned. "Stay with me.”

 

Jim avoided the sad expression and chugged the rest of his drink. He wiped his mouth and sighed. “I would love to. I really would.”

 

“But?”

 

“But, it’s something I need to do.” Jim finished. “It’s been an insane two weeks, Kevin. I met Spock just days after the first text message. Since then, everything has been going so fast; I can’t wrap my head around it. I don’t think he can either.”

 

Spock was probably stuck from the worry too.

 

“Isn’t moving in a bit too fast?”

 

Jim understood his point. “It’s temporary. Staying with him is a bit too fast, but it actually might slow things down. Give us the opportunity to think on things."

 

Kevin lifted a brow at the contradicting words.

 

“Remember when … Hank was bothering me?” Jim said.

 

Kevin scoffed, then quickly cursed under his breath. “I may not have been a fan of his, but it’s unfortunate. Anyways, how could I not remember? You disappeared that night with Spock – worrying the ever loving shit outta me.”

 

“When snake face came with the rest of his gang, Spock helped me - just like he helped me with Hank. Clearly, I can take care of myself, but he always tries to help. Every since, there hasn’t been one moment when we are alone – that something doesn't happen.”

 

Kevin leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees, “You’re moving in to see if you guys could survive _normal_?”

 

“Sounds dumb, except it needs to be done. First Hank, then the fight, then Spock gets targeted, then I did my first report at the station with his help, then Hank gets found, then that video - only to find out about Gaila, then Gaila’s _car_ – “

 

“Jesus.”

 

“- then Pike’s house, then the hospital …” Jim shook at the thought of being in a dark room with hands making his guts flutter from the enveloping feeling. Even then, Jim was an emotional mess. “It’s so twisted, that I could keep going. You’re right; I need to know if we’ll survive normal. I need to know that what I feel for him isn’t just some adrenaline packed affection, coated with lust and safety.”

 

There, he said it. Despite his reluctance, this was why he was here. He wanted to be near Spock without the ghost of death taunting them, interrupting them at any given moment – They needed a sense of calm. Jim knew that it would temporary – She was still out there, unable to leave the country, only thinking about him, so Jim would steal any moment he could.

 

Kevin got up and strolled beside Jim, sitting down and placing a hand on Jim’s knee. “I get what you’re saying.” Kevin nodded. “It’s like all the ingredients are there, but this _thing_ is preventing you from loving him.”

 

Jim pinched the bridge of his nose. “Sounds weird, huh?”

 

“Nah, Jim.” Kevin lightly nudged him. “There’s nothing wrong with wanting to love someone. If the conditions aren’t the best - you make them the best, right?”

 

_Right._

 

He exhaled. “It’s the first time I ever said that out loud.”

 

“Bet it feels damn good.”

 

Jim leaned back into the tough leather. “It feels really good.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~X


	45. NIGHT FIFTEEN – PART THREE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two of a double update.  
> Here’s some well-needed fluff. Universe knows you deserve it if you’ve made it this far.  
> Song: Come Back For Me by Jaymes Young (This song is freakin sexual tension to the ears.)  
> Enjoy!  
> ~X

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

** NIGHT FIFTEEN – PART THREE **

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

**##=##=##=##=##=##=##=#**

**This yearning has formed into a ravenous beast, ready to consume me should I keep separate from you. Thoughts of you kept it fed for the night. Your laughs used to satiate it for days. Your hugs, your very fingers on my skin, kept it fed for weeks. You kept it fed for so long and now- nothing can keep it satisfied.**

**How long will you impel it to starve, James?**

**How long?**

**##=##=##=##=##=##=##=#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

Watching Spock saunter down those steps made the flutter within Jim's gut return with more strength. The officer exchanged glances between them, and Jim knew that the man noticed. He lightly coughed, causing the officer to look away. When Spock was an arm away, he then noticed that no one was speaking.

 

“Once upon a time, you mentioned something about me moving in until things got back to normal. I’m here … that is if you’re willing to let me – “ He was foolishly stuttering.

 

By some mercy, Spock immediately answered. “I never rescinded the offer.”

 

Deep down inside, way into a locked away dungeon, he knew that Spock would say this was fine. What he didn’t expect was for Spock’s eyes to soften when he realized why Jim was here. He made Spock … happy.

 

When the officer returned to his post, Spock led Jim inside. He still held on to his luggage, unaware of where to put it while Spock put the blinds down. He was unaware of what to do.

 

“How are you comfortable with the woods staring at you at night.” Jim subtly joked. Honestly, the two windows were so big; they almost took up the whole wall. It was pretty before, but now the clear spaces were filled with darkness, enabling the most twisted imaginations.

 

“I used to be comfortable with it.” Spock answered. “Now, I only wonder what lies beyond the trees when I am unaware.”

 

Jim bit his tongue. He would have continued to apologize, except it would all be in vain. Spock would stop him before he could get the words out. So instead, he turned to the right and saw the food filled kitchen.

 

“Isn’t it a bit late for dinner?”

 

Spock stepped back from the blinds, looked at the stuff then back at him with a sigh. “After the interview, I had to alter some of the exam material, considering the lack of review time. Now I find myself hungry. Keeping a set schedule has been futile as of late.” He strolled to Jim and held out his arm. “I can place the luggage in the room.”

 

Jim gulped at the close proximity. “I’ll start washing the vegetables.” He said, letting Spock take the bags.

 

Spock seemed pleased at the suggestion and nodded. “Agreed.”

 

He avoided to look at Spock’s retreating back while rolling up his sleeves, ready to help out. The sight of neatly placed foods made his stomach grumble. Kevin’s drink woke his dormant hunger. So many colors…

 

He opened the bag of small peppers, a cluster of reds, yellows and oranges falling to the cutting board. He picked up a handful of them and rinsed them at the sink.

 

The pouring water graced the rest of the vegetables. With a quick shake of his hands, he reached out for a knife and began to cut. Whatever Spock had in mind of making, he wanted peppers in it.

 

The subtle footsteps behind him came to a halt, and Jim turned to the side to see Spock grabbing his own knife.

 

“I have to admit, I find your arrival … surprising.” Spock’s voice resonated in the middle of cutting sounds. “You were very adamant in your decision.”

 

Jim shrugged, ignoring how nervous he was growing. “Change of heart?”

 

“McCoy was released hours ago. I assumed you would want to spend time with him considering – “

 

“He’s staying somewhere else.” Jim interjected, moving a section of diced peppers to the side. He then saw Spock raise a brow from the corner of his eye. “It’s fine, really. This way, I can be with you.”

 

The rhythm to Spock's cutting staggered. “I see.”

 

“Anyways – “ He shrugged again, then turned to Spock. “You were supposed to give me cooking lessons. You promised.”

 

Spock continued his cutting with eyes locked on the knife, a quirk of a smile present. “A promise I intend to keep.”

 

Jim nodded. He walked to the cupboard, took out a bowl, and put the diced peppers inside.

 

“I was originally thinking of something simple, but perhaps I can afford to make something more complex with your help.” Spock said. He then stopped his cutting and put a pan on the stove.

 

Jim stood there immersed as Spock put the cauliflower on it, sprinkled some salt, and orange powder, which he could confidently say was cayenne pepper, and drizzled it with coconut oil.

 

When Spock set the oven on, Jim’s stomach made a sound again.

 

“You can cut the onions while I heat the coconut milk.”

 

Jim’s never heard of that before. “ _Heat_ the coconut milk?”

 

Spock turned to him with a bag that had QUINOA written on it with fat burgundy letters. “Trust me.”

 

Before Jim could utter something stupid and corny like ‘ _with anything’_ , he began to cut the onions as quickly as he could. Last thing he wanted to be was a teary eyed mess.

 

He passed a decent amount to Spock, who then poured it into his second pot, adding ginger slices, turmeric and curry powder. The aroma of foods, with the heating cauliflower underneath, was enough for Jim’s stomach to ease down.

 

The third pot had boiling quinoa (which ended up to be small grains), coconut milk, water and raisins.

 

Jim pushed the bowl of diced peppers in Spock’s direction. Spock flicked his gaze up and saw Jim’s pursed lips.

 

He did it on purpose, and it worked like a charm. Spock added the diced peppers with no hesitation, continuing to stir. Never in his life did he see something that looked so good and so pretty.

 

Spock added the lid to the pot. “Ten minutes remaining for this part.” He bent down to open the oven. “And fifteen for the cauliflowers.”

 

“So I guess there’s nothing left to do but wait?”

 

“On the contrary – “ Spock opened his fridge and looked inside with his knuckles under his chin. “A salad on the side would be amenable.”

 

“I’ll start cutting.” Jim offered, while getting the salad already on the counter. He heard the fridge close. Soon, Spock was next to him with a cucumber, three pears and two tomatoes. He stopped cutting midway with his knife in the air, and looked at the ingredients.

 

This was the most sentimental thing he’d ever seen.

 

Spock took out a ripe green pear and began to wash it. “I am not yet fully aware of your likes and dislikes, but I remember your appeal towards the Asian Chicken Salad. I happen to have some wasabi left, however I am out of bean sprouts at the moment.”

 

Jim put down his knife and grabbed a towel to dry his hands.

 

Spock put one pear to the side and began to wash another. “Perhaps we could add lemon this time. I always find that it works with the dish as a whole.”

 

When Spock turned around, Jim was right near his face. Jim could clearly see Spock’s dark eyes slightly widened. He knew they were dark, except Jim could now see that he would swim in them if he could, sinking into the abyss, surrounded in nothing but Spock. He stared into them, and heard a hitch when Spock inhaled.

 

Jim found that he couldn’t step away to give them more room. This wasn’t close enough. He wanted to be closer just to breathe Spock in.

 

The sizzling of the quinoa forgotten - only the natural hum of the house and their breathing was audible. Jim noticed Spock gazing at his lips. It only made him want to lean forward, place his hands on Spock’s waist -

 

“Jim.” Spock softly uttered.

 

His name in that beautiful mouth took him out of his daze. “It’s … it’s perfect.”

 

He smiled, forcing himself to eventually step back. When he opened the oven to check on the cauliflower, he could see Spock still standing in the same spot. If it were up to Jim, he would forget his hunger and kiss Spock for hours on the kitchen island.

 

“I’ll start with cutting the tomatoes while you do the pears. The cauliflowers should be done by then.” Jim informed while twisting his knife, ready to begin a new round.

 

When Spock eventually moved to continue his cutting, Jim forced himself to not look at those hands skillfully work with predetermined motions. The sight would only bring memories of how he first experienced their talent –

 

Shit, he started to feel heat spring up his throat. He didn’t intentionally come here to be some pervert, but it wasn’t his fault that Spock sparked these feelings inside him. It wasn’t his fault that Spock was sweet, intelligent, but not snobbish and God forsaken alluring – Jim swore Spock’s aura consisted of magnets.

 

After blowing out a sharp breath, he passed the tomatoes to Spock, who then put them in the salad bowl. Jim noticed an isolated bowl of mangoes and quickly grabbed one, holding it close to his chest.

 

“I’m thinking smoothies.” Jim cheesed, his happiness evident.

 

Spock turned to him, blinking a couple times too many. “I am certain you know how to use a blender.”

 

Jim snorted and began cutting the mangoes into cubes. He would have overdosed the mix with sugar, but he had a feeling Spock wouldn’t be into that, so he stuck to a reasonable amount. After adding the water, he turned on the blender without warning.

He laughed when he noticed Spock flinch from the clash of noise igniting in the room. He turned away when Spock snapped his gaze at him. Jim would deny everything if it came to it.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Everything was perfectly placed on the table. They both had their bowls of flavored cooked quinoa, roasted cauliflower coating the top with pieces of spinach and kale as well. They decided to keep the salad in one bowl in the middle.

 

When they finished cooking, there was four minutes to spare, and that was more than enough to wipe the counters and wash the supplies, so at least when they finished eating, the mess wouldn’t end up being this enormous chore.

 

Jim was once again sitting in the same table from the morning he thought he was kidnapped. He let out a low laugh because of the dark humor.

 

“May I ask what you find so amusing?”

 

Jim used his index finger to circle the top of his cup, cold air coming from the frozen drink. “The morning after we bumped into each other in Rectify – “

 

“As I recall, it was you who followed me outside.” Spock interrupted in a soft manner, clearly meant as a joke.

 

Jim rested his head on his palm, lifting his cup with the other. “Admit it, Spock – You were intrigued.”

 

“I can admit to that.” Spock took Jim’s tease and redirected it to him, switching the target that was meant to fluster. “ – Among other things.”

 

Jim swallowed.

 

“As you were saying?“ Spock lifted a brow as he took a bite of his food, clearly loving Jim’s reddening face.

 

“Yeah.” He cleared his throat. “Don’t laugh, but I thought I was kidnapped for a moment there.”

 

Spock’s smirk disappeared.

 

“I was actually ready to fight you when you came through that door.”

 

“What prevented you from charging at me? You had no piece of evidence, which in this case should have been enough for you to confidently deduce the worst.”

 

“You had grocery bags.” Jim admitted. “Something about you made me think you were apologetic. I don’t even have to think about it, but I just feel safe around you.” He could hear his heart thumping, vibrating right below his ears.

 

“It is incredibly pleasing to hear you say that.” Spock sighed.

 

Jim saw his relief. “You should feel the opposite with me, Spock. And yet you … you keep trying.”

 

“I said this before. Should you desire for me to cease all attempts – “

 

“God, no.” Jim put up his hand. The thought was a scary one. “That’s the last thing I want.”

 

Spock leaned forward, tilting his head at Jim. Whenever they locked eyes, it lasted for so long, time ceased to make sense. Jim sniffed, parting his lips.

 

“And what _do_ you want, Jim?”

 

He bit his bottom lip, a habit that was getting more perpetual near this intoxicating man’s presence, and leaned forward too, both their faces as close as the table would allow them.

 

Jim soon found himself slowly pulling Spock’s forearm near him, only letting his fingers dance around the fabric of Spock’s sleeve, and flipped the palm upside. He formed circles with his thumb, massaging Spock’s wrist.

 

“I want as much of you as you would let me.” Jim whispered. “Because each precious piece would be a gift that is undeserved, but I’ll take it because I’m a selfish, selfish man.”

 

When Jim gathered the courage to look up, he saw Spock’s eyes gleaming with what he could see as dark intensity … it turned almost dangerous. The determined gaze penetrated Jim’s walls and he gulped again. He didn’t know what came over him to confess something this deep, but this was why he was here.

 

Within moments, his wrist was trapped in Spock’s hand. The object of his desire boldly took his hand and brought it those lips, lightly feathering Jim’s palm.

 

He yearned for the touch of skin, but feared it as well. Spock would detect his blatant paroxysms of wanting. He became hyper aware of every trickle of air on his sensitive skin and started to hold his breath against better judgment.

 

Spock’s eyes were closed as he kissed the skin on the center of Jim’s palm. Something fell in him and he had no hope of picking it back up. The kisses were slow and chaste, taking everything in him to not put his thumb in Spock’s mouth, come across the table and consume him in a searing kiss afterwards. He wanted Spock’s mouth everywhere.

 

His stomach growled again, ruining the atmosphere. The food was too perfect to leave on the table.

 

Spock slowly opened his eyes, looking directly at Jim. “You are correct. I believe we should continue eating.” He said as he gently placed Jim’s hand back on the table.

 

Jim winced. “I didn’t mean to be crude.”

 

“You only say that because you are unable to compare your thoughts to mine.” Spock brought a food filled fork to the mouth that continued to taunt Jim.

 

He sucked in a gasping breath, his gaze dropping down. Spock was playing Jim like a fiddle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dish they made is so delicious, it almost made me a full fledged vegan.  
> "Curried Coconut Quinoa and Greens w/ Roasted Cauliflower"


	46. NIGHT FIFTEEN – PART FOUR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NC-17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many subscribers!  
> *Falls on face*  
> Did someone rec me?  
> Holy hell!  
> Warning: NC-17. The rating is M/E you guys, and it wasn’t just for the blood and gore. O.o You won't miss much plot if you skip this chapter.  
> Song: Dark Star by Jaymes Young  
> ~X

 

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NIGHT FIFTEEN - PART FOUR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

Spock was too cute for words sometimes. The man actually tried to set his blankets on the couch. Jim slouched to the side of the room entrance and watched Spock do it with a smile on his face.

“You know that’s not happening.” Jim huffed a low laugh, as he stood there in his pajamas, showered and ready for bed. Honestly, he didn’t know why they showed separately.

 

Spock dropped his blankets and turned around, straightening up. “I did not request for you to stay here solely so I could engage in – “

 

“Yada, yada, yada.” Jim interjected while stalking towards Spock. He reached out his hands and placed them on Spock’s stiff shoulders, slowly sliding down those arms until he reached Spock’s wrists.

 

He pulled Spock forward, and he heard Spock breathe in deep. Jim tilted his head and put their foreheads together. “I forgot to do something today.”

 

Spock closed his eyes, indulging in the moment like Jim. “And what might that entail?”

 

Jim grinned as he then placed his palms on each side of Spock’s face and slowly kissed him. He opened his mouth and instead of deepening the kiss, he inched back, opening his eyes just early enough to catch Spock leaning forward.

 

He chuckled at Spock’s widened eyes, that soft skin turning green as ever.

 

“Lay down with me.” Jim whispered. “You’re not doing something cliché, like taking advantage of me. You mean well, and I – “ Jim cocked his head towards the door. “- mean to sleep beside you.”

 

He purposely dropped his voice in a way that could mean anything. He stepped back, holding Spock’s wrists, leading them to the bed.

 

Spock’s trachea moved as he gulped in air, his eyebrows furrowing together. “I would very much like to lay by your side as well.” He said when they entered the room.

 

Jim smiled as he walked around the right side. A part of him wanted to take off his shirt, but Spock deserved small mercies. Also, he was concerned that Spock would mirror his actions, and that would change the situation altogether. Shirtless Spock would be too much to handle if he wanted to just sleep. Truth is, he would be delighted to just being here with Spock, clothes or no clothes.

 

They both got into the royal blue sheets, soft to their skin – the elements on the wall glowing from the moonlight. The window above the headboard was the only one that had the blinds up, and Jim had no qualms with leaving it like that. It was too high up for anyone to see anything anyways.

 

The silence consisted of their breathing and the small creaks of the bed. Jim wasted no time and inched closer to Spock on the center of the bed, placing his arm across Spock’s waist, laying their heads close together.

 

When Jim began to close his eyes, he felt a hand on his forearm, slowly treading up and down.

 

“It is unfortunate that this is the first time we are together without disruptions or a sense of urgency remaining between us.” Spock’s calming voice vibrated Jim’s cheek. “I find this silence to be comforting.”

 

“I like it a lot more than I should.” Jim bit his bottom lip, talking in Spock’s ears. “Something tells me that this might be a rare incident.”

 

“And in its rarity – “ Spock turned, pressing his weight on his arm, Jim’s hand still remaining on his waist.

 

“I want to keeping kissing you.” Jim finished Spock’s thought. Shirtless or not, his mind went there and he couldn’t get it out. Jim was sucked in with Spock – clouded with him – _wanting_ for him.

 

Their bodies lined up, the thin layer of blanket between them moved above. The second Jim thought that Spock had a gentleman complex; the Vulcan closed the space, brushing their lips together.

Spock cupped Jim’s cheek, then placed his palm to the back of Jim’s head, moving closer to deepen the kiss. The heat was both emotional and definitely physical. His heart started racing as their lips moved together, their desperate tongues touching, motions getting more clear with longing.

 

He heard a low guttural sound from Spock when they separated for air. Jim became entranced in it. When he thought Spock was leaning down for another kiss, what happened next made him curl his toes.

 

Spock kissed the tip of his nose, then pecked both eyelids just like before. The very reminder surfaced those memories in the hospital, making him more hot, his breath slightly shaking.

 

“Shit, Spock.” Jim must have been playing a beautiful tune as the fiddle.

  
Spock captured his mouth again, stronger this time, forcing Jim to lean on his back. The eagerness was immediately evident and a weak sound came from Jim. Spock moved above him with elbows on each side. Jim held Spock’s face as he lifted his head up, arching his back to get more contact as their tongues continued to dance as the perfect partners.

Right when their rhythm was set, Spock deterred from it by placing his mouth under Jim’s jaw, tracing down his jugular. He closed his eyes, falling into the sensation. The nipping and licking enticed a low moan from him. Spock’s lips caressed his skin up to his ear, and Jim stared into the ceiling anxious beyond belief.

 

“Do you have any idea – “ Spock breathed into his flushed ear, giving life to every goose bump on Jim’s skin. Shit, his whole torso was probably pink by now. “ - the kind of effect you have on me?”

 

God, if it was anything close to how Jim felt –

_Oh_

 

Fucking hell. Spock lightly nibbled the tip of his ear, making him hiss with pleasure. He placed his fingers on Spock’s shirt, then soon put them under the fabric, nails engraving on hot skin. The barrier of clothing had to be removed.

 

He heard Spock hum in return, forcing Jim to release a groan. He moved his head, Spock soon following 'till they were eye-level. Jim gazed at Spock’s intense eyes, to that mouth and further between them.

Their hardness was as clear as day.

He let his head fall back with a hoarse sigh. “We should stop now, ‘cause I swear if you stop me later, Spock … it’ll take everything in me to comply.”

 

The weight above him suddenly emptied on the first half of his body, while getting heavier on his lap. Spock was sitting, holding Jim’s legs together with his thighs.

In one motion, Jim saw Spock take off his shirt and drop it to the floor. It was so elegant and clean; Jim would watch it on replay if he could.

“Now who is the one to obtain a gentleman’s complex?” Spock’s smirk was there, clear with mischief.

 

Jim sat up, bringing their faces closer. He dragged his finger down Spock’s torso until he reached that waist. He could only stare.

Spock brought his hands to Jim’s face, whispering his name again.

It sparked something inside Jim - he shouldn’t be the one to blame for what he would do. He grabbed Spock’s waist tight and switched their position to end up being the one on Spock’s lap.

 

“If I think hard enough - “ He ducked down, whispering on Spock’s collarbone. “I can still feel you touching me.” He heard and felt Spock’s gulp under his lips.

He continued, putting a hand between them, going further down. “Tell me - when you put your hands on my skin, did you imagine it beforehand?”

 

Spock parted his slightly swollen lips for a second before shutting them again. Jim felt the man shiver underneath him.

 

“When you trickled your fingers further and further – teasing – “ He fisted Spock over the pants, causing the most beautiful sound from under him. “ - until you held me _tight_ … was it a fantasy come to life?” He kept the weight on Spock, doing subtle, torturing movements.

 

Spock shut his eyes, groaning from the contact. It was a sinful sight that Jim would dedicate to memory.

 

He softly kissed Spock’s chest. “Do you think about this when you touch yourself at night?” His fingers teased the thin barrier of hair underneath the hemming.

The groan transformed into a soft moan he thought incapable of Spock.

“Say it.” He licked the hardened nipple, and smiled when the man under him inched back into the mattress.

 

Spock continued to breathe in a quick rhythm. “Y… yes.”

 

Jim rewarded him with another lick, and like the selfish man he knew he was around Spock, he continued to coax Spock for more answers. “Details are everything, Spock.” He scraped the skin with his teeth, leaving darker viridescent lines.

 

Spock flung his head back - The response being too perfect.

 

“Was it just my hand or was it more…?” He inched his face lower, his fingers playing with Spock’s erection as he nosed the section where Spock’s thigh met his pelvis. He then licked to Spock’s navel, making the man shaky with pleasure.

 

Spock raked his fingers through Jim’s locks, tightening. It was a little too hard, but Jim could handle it.

 

“You ask too much of me.”

 

Jim let Spock go, and retracted his tongue, deliberately frozen.

 

He whispered above Spock’s aching organ. “Would I tease you with my tongue or would you fist my hair like you are doing now - fucking my mouth, drowning in its heat?”

 

Spock quickly sat up, his natural hue surfacing his skin, contrasting with those puckered, darkened lips. Spock breathed in deeply and it made Jim want to apply shock element after shock element.

 

“Or would you skip it all together and bury yourself inside m – “ Jim was cut off by Spock’s enrapturing kiss, warm hands roaming all over his chest and back. The friction derived from both their aching groins was so exhilarating; he held on and rolled his hips, thoroughly enjoying the moment. Jim stripped off his shirt with Spock’s help, and continued to become more and more dizzy.

 

Spock was the one who halted in his kisses. “If using fantasy as a term for the ideal scenario, then it would be to have as much of you as you would allow me, because each precious piece would be a gift that is undeserved - ” He whispered over Jim’s lips. “- for I can occasionally be a very selfish, selfish man.”

 

Arousal spiked in Jim’s gut and he pushed Spock back down. This guy was going to be the death of him.

 

Spock fell on the bed with a low _‘uff’_

 

Jim chuckled, actually impressed. “You cheated.”

 

He pulled Spock’s pants down with the swiftness Spock showed off to him earlier and threw it to the side. He suddenly became mesmerized with the sight in front of him. There was more foreskin than expected, so he knew Spock hadn’t been circumcised, but the structure was all familiar nonetheless. It was different than what he experienced in the past, but it was far from a problem. He particularly enjoyed it when Spock’s thick cock twitched from being exposed to the air. To be more of a tease, he caressed Spock’s inner thighs, down to the soft skin of Spock’s balls. Besides the color, there was nothing alien with what he was seeing.

 

Packed with unadulterated lust, he kissed the inside of Spock’s left thigh. When he went to kiss the other, Spock was looking at him with that same intense stare that could command an army, Jim ended up biting – causing Spock to clench his eyes, his chest quickly moving.

 

Right when Spock threw his head back, the erected cock did the most unexpected thing. The foreskin slowly retracted, revealing a smooth wet head.

 

In the words of Spock, it was freaking fascinating.

 

Jim moved forward and licked up the organ, leaving a wet trail. He heard Spock breathe in deep, and without warning, he swallowed Spock’s head whole while wrapping Spock’s balls, drawing further in.

 

He felt the heart beat in his mouth as he sucked on Spock, making him jerk underneath. He held one thigh slightly up, giving him more room to wickedly play. When he sucked again, he took in more and more, while using his unoccupied hand to follow his mouth and back. Spock covered his eyes, puckered lips parted, mouthing words unintelligible to Jim.

 

Jim moved up, letting go of the sensitive cock and it came out with a pop. After breathing in, Jim brought up both of Spock’s thighs, spreading him so he could see. He always wanted to know how this would look like and it wasn’t comparable to anything he imagined. Everything was perfect from the tousled hair to the curled toes. Spock was lean, and yet many muscles were emphasized from the flexing movements. His fantasies did Spock an absolute injustice.

 

He chuckled and returned to his task. It took three more motions before Spock tightened hanks of his hair, bringing his face up and forcing him to let go again.

 

Spock still looked to the ceiling. “I am almost there … too risky.”

 

Confused, Jim took the hand above his head, and brought it to his face. He licked Spock’s index and middle finger right before engulfing them in the heat of his mouth. Out of all the sounds he had the pleasure of listening to, the whine that ignited from Spock had every capability to do him in.

 

He let the fingers go with a mischievous grin. What was too risky exactly? He had every intention for Spock to release his –

 

“I cannot allow - ” Spock huffed, his jaw tightening. “Please, Jim.”

 

Jim didn’t know what made Spock hesitate, but the last thing he wanted to do was make Spock uncomfortable. He kissed Spock’s palm and whispered, “Okay.”

 

He traveled his fingers down Spock’s navel, and used his hand to apply pleasure with pressure, circling his thumb around the slit. Jim crawled up, settling on Spock’s side, while still working on him. Precum coated his fingers as he kissed Spock’s exposed neck. When he inched back, Spock turned to Jim, and ended up kissing him with a low moan.

 

It was tender and chaste and maybe it because Spock was too weak for more, shivering under Jim’s hand. The man was more reactive than Jim could have ever hoped for. The sight, the sounds, the feeling of heated skin – fuck, he was rock hard from the sensory overload.

 

He was already close to coming himself, but he had to wait for Spock and … Spock suddenly bit his bottom lip, holding in another sound as he fisted the sapphire blankets. ... and that would be any minute now.

 

“Ji –“

 

Jim fondly kissed Spock’s flushed cheek and said the same words that once tipped him over the edge. “Let go, Spock.”

 

His palm continued to stroke and milk while Spock arched his back, not bothering to stifle a shout of release. Jim hypnotically gazed down, watching Spock spill on his palm. He felt Spock become boneless as he nuzzled on Spock’s neck, breathing hard himself. His mind was filled with Spock’s scent and Spock’s skin under his tongue.

 

The bed creaked, silky blankets wrinkling when Spock turned to the side and placed those soft lips on Jim’s forehead. Spock's breathing slowed down. Jim closed his eyes with a smile, enchanted in the moment. Soon, his smile became a low laugh and Spock huffed as well, both of them resting there.

 

Jim wanted to sleep entangled in Spock, but he couldn’t now. He slowly detached himself from the man that gave him a source of happiness in times impossible to find. Spock pulled him back into the bed, muttering a _‘not yet.’_

 

The flutter in his abdomen ran rapid, collapsing everything in its path. They breathed each other in until the moonlight strands changed direction.

 

He swallowed a lump in his throat as tried to climb off the bed once more. Spock moaned, but refrained from saying actual words.

 

The light in the restroom penetrated Jim’s eyes, hurting just a bit. He turned on the tap, washed his hands and then grabbed a small towel, drenching it in warm water.

 

He turned off the light and crawled up Spock’s naked body. “Hey, there.” He smiled down.

 

Spock raked his bangs up his sweaty forehead and gazed up at Jim. They just stared, and it made Jim wonder what Spock was thinking.

 

“Hello.” Spock said huskily, one hand reaching up to caress Jim’s face with the most subtle and loving smile. Jim melted into it. Little did he know that the other hand was playing with the hem of his pants, pulling him down.

 

Spock licked his lips. “Come here.” He whispered.

 

Fucking hell.

 

“I will gladly invite it another time, love.” Jim lazily kissed Spock’s cheek. Tonight was all about Spock.

 

Jim couldn’t tell if Spock’s eyes widened from his words, or from the endearment. Spock deserved all the loving terms of affection, and Jim would make sure to chant them to him until Spock wouldn’t respond to his name anymore.

 

With precision, he dragged the warm towel between Spock’s legs, wiping him clean. Spock inched back a bit with a soft moan.

 

Jim tilted his head, “Too sensitive?”

 

Spock nodded, “Seems so.”

 

Jim sat back on Spock’s lap, and smirked while plastering both his palms down the V of Spock’s torso. “So, if I were to – “

 

Spock abruptly caught Jim’s hands with a sharp exhale.

 

“Alright.” Jim gave in under his laugh. He entangled himself back in Spock’s arms. “You’re lucky I don’t make you beg.” He teased.

 

Spock rested his chin on Jim’s head. “You and your words. You have hidden your talent eloquently.”

 

“You can just admit that you like my tongue, Spock.” To emphasis, he licked Spock’s collarbone.

 

“I can attest to that.” Spock held him in tighter. “I find your tongue to be very, very fascinating.”

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

In the silence, he closed his eyes and dreamt of shuffling sounds in the woods. They increased in volume, eventually shaking him awake.

 

He knew Spock was already up from the comforting fingers moving in his hair, massaging his scalp. He splayed his hand on Spock’s chest and played with the little hairs.

 

The noise in his dream was a reflection of the one floating in his reality. It was low, but still held the quality to disturb.

 

“I know.” Spock nodded, confirming Jim’s thoughts.

 

They remained there, none of them closing their eyes, enabling fatigue to take over. Staying awake provided a sense of safety, awareness. It gave them protection, but not for themselves … no.

 

They both wanted to protect each other.

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

**##=##=##=##=##=##=##=#**

**We are not immortal.**

**There will come a day when we reach our demise.**

**You could be in the water or under the rugged grains of the Earth. My soul will find yours, for I know it shines the brightest.**

**No matter the outcome – eternity with me is inevitable.**

**So I could let the beast starve until its dying breath … would it honestly make a difference, James?**

**##=##=##=##=##=##=##=#**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was like nine pages of smut! To whomever can do more with ease: *bows down to you*.  
> I only had three, except I realized that after 100+K words - you all deserve better. Yes, my headcanon for Vulcan anatomy is different from others. I personally don’t see why Vulcans would cut themselves – then I thought, why not have mother nature intervene? I can see the pros and cons of circumcised and uncircumcised as a nursing major and all. It’s my story so I decided, why not the best of both worlds - hehehe.
> 
> Anyways, will update soon.  
> Love you guys!
> 
> Reviews feed my crazy!
> 
> ~X


	47. NIGHT SIXTEEN - PART THREE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!
> 
> This is part three of night sixteen.
> 
> This won’t be in chronological order from now on – Just like the beginning of the story.
> 
> Hope you survive this.
> 
> Song: Control by Halsey
> 
> ~X

 

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NIGHT SIXTEEN – PART THREE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

Nathanial bitterly grinned at his ex-boss, as he sipped his cold coffee, not caring to retrieve a new one. “You did good.” He almost rolled his eyes.

 

“My clients decided to turn in their information, after a considerable amount of convincing.” Raul crossed his legs while looking around the café in one of his typical well-tailored suits. “Shame to say that this is the first job I failed in, thus more murders than tolerable. The Xanders had moral conflicts – “

 

“That almost makes them sound normal.” Nathaniel scoffed. He was never going to pity some rich couple that was insolent enough to hide a family flaw to such unforgiving levels.

 

Fuck them, fuck their immunity and fuck Raul. He would have a word with Det. Xia and his stupid homicide people for selling out.

 

“But it’s done. Now all there’s left to do is find Emma …” Raul sighed, not bothering with his drink.

 

The detective slouched his shoulders. “That’s getting more difficult.”

 

Raul leaned forward, moving his drink to the side. “My clients would like to meet with Mr. Kirk. They’re willing to come back to talk.”

 

Nathaniel waved his hand dismissively, chuffing something that was similar to a laugh, “Not going to happen. The guy would break Carson’s face, Raul.”

 

“Doesn’t matter. Nonetheless, they would like to explain their viewpoints – “

 

Nathaniel squinted his eyes. “They would only spew lies. Who cares that Emma was family. She was a killer and they should have come to me … not someone like _you_. ”

 

“True, I would like to say they underestimated her, except it was all denial.” Raul sighed. “When they showed me Emma’s Saint Valley ID picture, I have to say it was disturbing. I thought I’d seen it all.” He took a sip of his coffee.

 

“Freakin’ broke her own collarbone.” Nathaniel added.

 

“Regardless, you have to relay this information to Mr. Kirk. It’s his decision to make about my clients.”

 

Det. Nathaniel cringed as he turned his cup on the table. Honestly, it was Mr. Kirk’s decision to make. Even though he knows Mr. kirk would laugh in his face, he had to say something. “I’ll consider it.”

 

“Of course.” Raul smirked. “It’s fascinating isn’t it? All this drama, all this obsession over one man. She hurt herself to get more alone time with Mr. Kirk, I assume?”

 

“Obviously – “ Nathaniel scoffed. “Especially what she did so she could be with Carson. It explains why she chose to go by her sister’s name as an alias. It’s all a fantasy of what could have been.” Raul knew what Emma was capable of way before the first body popped up. It really showed him how Raul had no core. He scoffed. “I should arrest you, and instead I’m having coffee with you.”

 

Raul actually looked offended. “I did what you wanted.”

 

“It’s a little too late!” Nathaniel raised his voice, not caring for the people surrounding them. “There’s going to be four funerals.”

 

Raul inched back into his seat, swallowing nothing but air. “I won’t apologize, because we both know I won’t mean it.”

 

“We know so many people that specialize in behavioral analyses, and they happen to think you’re normal.” He waved in his hands in the air, wondering just how such a thing was possible.

 

Raul just shrugged. “It’s who I am.”

 

Nathaniel didn’t have a response to that, so he stuck to glaring at the man that has helped change this dark situation for the better, despite being the one whom sabotaged it to begin with.

 

Not an ounce of emotion to be seen.

 

Now that was the real scary thing.

 

“How is Mr. Kirk coping?” Raul had the audacity to ask.

 

“You don’t care.” Nathaniel huffed.

 

“No, I don’t.” Raul said blankly, looking into his coffee.

 

“What do you really want to ask?”

 

“I came across Emma’s file for when she was admitted to the hospital.”

 

The detective knew Raul deliberately looked for it. He nudged his chin up for the sociopathic man to continue.

 

Raul continued, “Her right wrist had markings …”

 

“Yeah – it was the handcuffs.” Nathaniel interjected, massaging his own wrist for emphasis. “We can assume she taped her ankles before she cuffed herself.”

 

“What did she cuff herself to?”

 

Nathaniel furrowed his brows in thought. He repeated Spock’s statement in his head word for word. . “A water pipe …”

 

The room lost all sound and the people in the background all became one blobs of color. A report of the incident floated in Nathaniel’s vision from multiple sources. His mind stopped because something felt off. Something was amiss.

 

“So … in a storage room? Kitchen?” Raul asked.

 

The question made Nathaniel abruptly stand up in his seat, a string of curses caught in his throat.

 

He was so stupid; it made him want to resign. The new information of Reema being Emma was never considered when rethinking the crime scene. The spaces in his logic were automatically filled in by an assumption of that time. In his mind, there was an unidentified _attacker_.

 

“No.” Nathaniel whispered. “Not in the storage room.”

 

Raul tilted his head. “Then where?”

 

Now – the attacker turned into _partner_.

Nathaniel shook his head. He had to call Kirk – call Spock – he had to go over the interviews – he needed to reassess _everything_.

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

**##=##=##=##=##=##=##=#**

**My home.**

**ASAP.**

**\- CP**

**##=##=##=##=##=##=##=#**

 

The temperature was increasing by the hour, forcing Spock to cross his arms as he waited for Pike to open the door. The last time Spock was here, it was for breaking and entering a crime scene. Of course Pike was unaware, however Spock still questioned why Pike requested for him to come here. The undertone of the message held a sense of urgency.

 

At least he assumed, since he heard humans use the acronym ASAP solely for emergencies. Otherwise he would be with Jim at the moment.

 

He lightly shook his head because he surely knew that if he thought about last night, he would look flustered. If he took away the images and only thought about the words, the effect was the same, so he concentrated on Jim’s breathing … still the same.

 

Black – he had to think of nothing, but a black vacant space.

 

With a click of the door, Pike stood there with a blank look on his face. Those eyes inspected his whole figure.

 

“Mr. Spock! I’m glad you could make it.” Pike moved to the side, giving room for Spock to walk in. “Come in, please.”

 

Spock nodded, trying to not think about how comforting the sudden warmth was. He gazed up and saw that the home was refurnished and the design was changed. It was a new living room.

 

“I see you like the changes.” Pike offered to take Spock’s coat.

 

“It is almost as if the damage never took place.” He agreed, walking further.

 

Pike strolled into his kitchen. The Captain was dressed in grey sweats and a simple white T, similar to Jim’s.

 

“I know the weather sucks, but I just finished the tea. I’m not great with it, so I hope you at least find it tolerable.” Pike chuckled while pouring a cup.

 

Spock felt slightly off by being here. Every time he blinked he could still see specks of what was done to the place if he thought on it hard enough. He sat on one couch while Pike entered with two cups in hand.

 

The hot mug was placed between Spock’s palms and he breathed it in. After he let the Captain know that the drink was much obliged, Spock let the hot liquid warm his insides.

 

“Captain – “ Spock began.

 

Pike tsked. “You’re in my home. At least call me Pike, Spock. We’ve known each other too long.”

 

Spock nodded. “I am perplexed by this sudden invitation, Pike.”

 

“I can’t spend some time with you?” Pike smiled. “You already rejected to come to China with me.”

 

“At the risk of sounding ungrateful, I had other matters to attend to – “

 

Pike took another sip, and then leaned back, placing an elbow behind the couch. “Right. You’re talking about Kirk.” He sounded like he was more intuited than irritated.

 

Spock sighed. “What do you expect me to say?”

 

“Where is he, for one.”

 

“My home.” Spock answered calmly.

 

“Was he there last night?” Pike continued, raising a brow. When Spock nodded again, Pike blew out sharp air. “I know you only have one room.”

 

Spock blinked a few times, staring, wondering where Pike was going with this. He was assessing Pike’s body language and overall tone. He did not understand this neutrality.

 

“Are you serious with him?” Pike then asked. ”Do you _intend_ to be serious with him?”

 

Spock blinked a few times too many, leaning further into his seat. Christopher Pike knew him and yet … Did the Captain think Spock capable of using a person for his selfish needs, and having no qualms in tossing them aside?

 

Spock placed his cup down, a little harder than expected. “I did not come here to be insulted.”

 

It was not his fault that he fell into Jim’s spell, but he knew that while he was in it, he would dedicate himself to it – worship it if he could.

 

”I know you, Spock – but a part of me would hate myself if I never asked.” Pike then stood up, patting his shirt. “You’re a good man, and Jim is too. I have to admit; hearing your involvement in this was shocking news. I talked to an endless amount of detectives, and they said you were here when my house got flipped upside down.”

 

Spock nudged his head up and saw Pike’s frown. He informed Pike that he was indeed present when Reema … Emma was discovered.

 

Pike raked his thin grayish chestnut hair with his fingers. “I have thoughts, and I need to go over them with someone – someone who wasn’t emotionally stunned when it all took place. Come with me.”

 

The Captain walked to the clean room that hosted an ample amount of unpleasant memories. Spock followed him and he was hit by the smell of bleach.

 

“Walk me through what happened, please.” Pike softly asked, his eyes stuck on the neatly done bed.

 

Spock closed his eyes. “The stench of blood was undeniable.” It was a sensation that seemed almost physical.

 

“But …”

 

“There was none to be found – at first.” Spock continued. “I searched the restroom, then proceeded to search through the drawers to no success. I believed I would find the source on the blankets, but that soon proved to be incorrect.”

 

“Why under the bed?”

 

“Simple.” Spock tilted his head, sorting through his memories. “There was nowhere else to look.” He opened his eyes, reminding him of his current reality. The room was clean again.

 

“I weeded some information and found out about the Xanders and how they were here to catch Emma under our noses.” Pike scoffed at the absurdity. “Clearly that didn’t work. I was informed that the couple got immunity by aiding the authority, handing over everything they knew about her.”

 

“They are far from innocent.” Spock did not bother to conceal his discontent. “Your query, Pike?”

 

Pike tapped the tip of his nose with his index finger, deep in thought. “The security system was tampered so we wouldn’t get footage, but maybe she also tampered with them so she could let someone in. It couldn’t have been the Xanders - they were out to stop her.”

 

Spock shook his head. “She worked alone. I was convinced that her delayed response to pain was a result to nerve damage; however I now know that it was derived from her abnormal level of pain tolerance. That is not the only thing that concerns me. She is an unstable woman, Pike.”

 

Pike clearly disagreed. He moved to Jim’s bed, tapping the blankets on each side of his lap. “How can you miss something like this, Spock? Think on it and you’ll understand. You’re still remembering the scene as the moment you found ‘Reema’ the victim – think on it again as ‘Emma’. Emma could hurt herself, but what other reason would she need help?” 

> **Incoming Call**
> 
> **_\- Det. Nathaniel_ **

 

Spock looked at Pike, then trickled his gaze down to Pike’s hands.

 

The bed.

 

The gears in his head came to an urgent stop. Spock stepped back, pinching the bridge of his nose. “It was impossible for her to move the bed back.”

 

Pike exhaled, pointing to him. “Thank you!”

 

Spock’s mouth moved soundlessly, unable to begin proper speech. At the time, he assumed Emma was attacked so he never considered the bed. It was a huge leap of logic and basic assessment.

 

Spock then whispered, “The Xanders.” It did not fit, except it was all he had.

 

Who else?

 

“They’re not here anymore, Spock. Despite their actions, they’re _against_ her. This is a partner, and unless Emma killed him or her, they are together and capable of … of so much.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~X


	48. NIGHT SIXTEEN - PART ONE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double Update!  
> Song: Nocturnal by Disclosure and The Weeknd  
> ~X
> 
> Dunh - dunh - dunh ... you know how it goes.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NIGHT SIXTEEN – PART ONE **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**##=##=##=##=##=##=##=#**

**Just left the station.**

**I swear it's an ungodly hour!**

**Sooooo many suits – gosh.**

**Come over when you can. I need help with something.**

**Your Friendly Neighbor, Kevin :)**

**\- KR**

**##=##=##=##=##=##=##=#**

**You didn't send me a confirmation Jim.**

**You should have the address by now – let me know when you get it.**

**Make sure to sleep.**

**I know it's hard but it's important to remember the basics.**

**Don't let yourself go to shit kid.**

**\- LM**

**##=##=##=##=##=##=##=#**

**I still can't believe I thought this whole nonsense was over gangs, drugs and territory issues. You should have told me I was wrong, Kirk.**

**Except … I kind of understand why you kept quiet.**

**Keep your head high.**

**Still should have told me though.**

**\- NU**

_##=##=##=##=##=##=##=#_

**Jim?**

**\- G**

**##=##=##=##=##=##=##=#**

**Honestly … gangs?**

**\- NU**

**##=##=##=##=##=##=##=#**

**Jimmy?**

**\- G**

**##=##=##=##=##=##=##=** **_#_ **

**Contact me when you can please.**

**-G**

**##=##=##=##=##=##=##=#**

**Hey, Kirk.**

**The 'chauffeurs' informed me of your whereabouts. I'll let you know when there's more progress. Let's keep open communication.**

**PS – Spock seems paranoid although I can't blame him – he won't admit to anything.**

**Comfort him for me. He won't listen to anyone else.**

**\- N**

**##=##=##=##=##=##=##=#**

 

The communicator was on the shelf, taunting, laughing at Jim. He groaned in his pillow before turning around. It felt empty. He used his arm to tap the other side of the bed, and as expected, he felt nothing.

Was the 'morning after' too awkward for Spock to stay?

He deeply inhaled, waking him up some more as he sat up in the bed, the blue blanket sliding down his naked chest. He rubbed his tired eyes with his tired arms, yawning with his tired jaw.

The blur of the room got clearer, and he looked to the side to see the communicator again. A part of him wanted to continue to ignore it, but doing so was the epitome of irresponsible.

People were worried, concerned for his safety. There had to be some form of line between them and him.

Jim shook his head. A couple more minutes of silence wouldn't hurt. As he rolled to Spock's side, rubbing his cheek on the pillow, he felt something delicate, also thin enough to cut skin if he moved his hand fast enough.

 

> _Although I have not mentioned this to you, I have noticed your deliberate avoidance of your communication device, and as a method to explain my sudden absence; I have taken the liberty of writing on this paper._
> 
> _It is more probable that you would read this letter than turning on your device, and I would do anything to make certain you do not have to needlessly worry._
> 
> _I will be with Captain Pike from 0630, and I should remain there no later than 1000. I request that you keep the blinds closed. I have asked the officer to search the property, however he has perpetually failed to find the source of the unusual sound._
> 
> _It is safe for me to deduce that it is a combination of noises conducted by nature as a result of the wind._
> 
> _I will be home soon. Please use the kitchen at your leisure for my home is now yours. I admit, I have experienced hesitancy to depart from your arms, except I regret to say that this meeting took precedence. My wish is for this to be over so such things do not take precedence over being with you again._
> 
> _\- I admit that this is an engrossing activity. I almost feel compelled to place all my thoughts on this paper. The sight of them being tangible is a unique one indeed._
> 
> _Strangely sentimental._
> 
> _Stay well._
> 
> _Yours,_
> 
> _Spock_

 

He covered his face with the letter, hiding his smile even though there was no one to see it and make fun of him over it. A pot of ideas began to boil – maybe they could start exchanging letters instead of texts, since Spock seemed to like it so much.

The grin got wider, and he forced himself out of it by jumping off the bed. Spock would be back within two and a half hours so he should do something productive.

Clean himself for one. He breathed into his palm, and when he inhaled … it wasn't that bad, but he was glad Spock didn't kiss him in the morning.

When he turned on the restroom lights, he was presented with olive towels with brown linings perfectly placed on the top of the toilet. He was also presented with something else.

His reflection showed light bruising on his collarbone, and it made Jim look down on his body. There was some reddened skin on his waist. The shiver that resonated had nothing to do with his lack of clothing. He still couldn't believe he said all those things … all those inappropriate, crazy things.

Adrenaline had the capability to make him do insane things.

Jim sighed and jumped in the bathtub. He made the water hot enough to steam the room. He couldn't take as long as he wanted, because he wanted to change the blankets, warm up some food and make some coffee … or tea - Something for Spock to come back to.

The soap smelled so distinct, it felt like Spock was in here with him. He groaned, water spitting from his mouth. He stuck his toothbrush in his mouth, lathering his teeth as the water trickled on his skin.

Could this be more domestic? Breakfast and scented soaps … what was his life coming to? Oh yea, he couldn't just ignore the murderer too.

A sudden bell made him almost slip on the floor. Spock wouldn't need to ring a bell, so that would mean the detective was here … or Kevin … or …

The instinct to ruin another wall and grab the metal rod was deafening. He put his feet on the mat, quickly dried his skin with the towel before wrapping it around his waist.

He jogged to the door. Right when the bell rung again, Jim caught the image of Kevin on the video surveillance by the door.

He stepped back. "What the ..?"

"I can hear you, Jimmy!"

Jim sighed and opened the door. Without looking at the man, he walked back to the room. He heard Kevin waltz in while he ripped the towel off to throw on some clothes. He settled for his usual grey sweats and walked back out.

Turns out, Kevin was twirling in the living room. "Dude! This place is so freakin' Feng Shui."

Jim looked down with a smirk, because that was exactly what he thought when he first walked in too.

Kevin turned to him. "Where's Spocky?"

_Why didn't the officer arrive with you?_

"Out. You don't notice the missing craft?" Jim answered, slightly confused. "Listen Kevin, you shouldn't be here now."

This wasn't Jim's home after all.

"Dude." Kevin tsked. "You're not answering my messages from hours ago. Like, did it die? Have you never heard of a charger?" Kevin's eyes then widened. "Oh my God, you're avoiding me!"

"It's not like that." Jim interjected, walking up to his friend. "Look, I'll come over in a bit. I just have some things to do right now."

Kevin frowned a bit. "I really wanted you to help me with this new shelf I got." He said. "Is it that bad of an idea if I wait? The guy outside gave me the death glare."

_Ah, the officer._

The last time he let someone else in a place that wasn't his, they ended up destroying it.

The frown on Kevin deepened, creating waves of guilt for Jim's thought process. This was Kevin for Christ's sake. .

"Just sit here." Jim gave in. "I'll be back in a few." He said, backing up to the room. "Be a big boy and don't break anything!" He yelled.

"Scouts honor!"

With swiftness, he removed the blankets, dumped them in the basket and retrieved some new ones from the closet. The only sheets left were tainted crimson … like the set was dipped in blood. It brought back bad reminders, and he closed the closet doors. The sheets were in his hands anyways. Memories couldn't pause his daily activities.

He plastered himself over the bed like an idiot, forcing the bands under the corners of the mattress. Once completed, he stalked out and proceeded to the kitchen.

As expected, Kevin sat there, but uncharacteristically awkward.

"Maybe some coffee might settle your nerves." He joked.

Kevin got kicked from his daydreams, switching his gaze from the wall to Jim. "I'm good, Jimmy."

Jim shrugged, and began the coffee while putting water in the kettle. The coffee was quick to make, but when Jim put out the ingredients for the tea, Kevin stood behind him.

"I had no idea you liked tea." Kevin said right behind him, not caring for the lack of space.

_How did he get here that fast?_

"I made these Chai drinks with Kahlua once. Kicked ass, man." Kevin then backed up, leaning on the counter. "And then this one customer was like, _'You know that Chai means tea, so you're basically saying tea tea'."_

Kevin used air quotes while swaying his head, changing the tempo of his voice to imitate the female. Jim chuckled.

"She liked it though." Jim knew.

"Pfffttt." Kevin nodded; expressing how such a detail was an obvious one.

Soon, the drinks were finished and Jim poured himself a cup. It was too hot, so Jim decided to take it with him to Kevin's. He didn't feel comfortable with Kevin here without Spock's knowledge for too long.

He went to retrieve his communicator, turning it on while getting ready to leave. He flipped the other side of Spock's note and to his luck; there was a pen in the bed stand on Spock's side. He quickly wrote on it.

When the communicator beeped, beeped and continued to beep – he picked it up after he finished the letter. As he scrolled down the messages, he stopped in front of the main door. Kevin was already holding it open, looking at him with a confused expression.

"Everything good?"

**_How long will you impel it to starve, James?_ **

**_How long?_ **

Jim sadly feigned a smile, trying to prevent a twitch.

_**No matter the outcome – eternity with me is inevitable.** _

_**So I could let the beast starve until its dying breath … would it honestly make a difference, James?** _

"Everything's fine." He lied. He typed in the security code and closed Spock's door.

He sent quick messages to Nyota, Gaila and Bones then quickly turned his device off again. He could not handle another message.

By the time they got to the sidewalk, Jim noticed that the officer was nowhere to be found. He had to let the guy know where Jim was headed, so there wouldn't be a chance for confusion, because that would lead to misunderstandings and unnecessary panic.

"Odd."

Kevin cocked his head up.

Jim turned to him. "Where is he?"

"The cop?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know. Maybe he's hungry or something. " Kevin suggested, not caring at all. "Or maybe he's in the woods. I swear that he's the guy making those sounds at night."

That sparked Jim's attention. "Sounds?"

Kevin squinted. "It's like clothes – "

" - rubbing together?" Jim finished.

"Exactly!" Kevin pointed both thumbs up. "Just message Spocky – you're only with me after all. I'll bring you back in one piece."

Jim followed Kevin towards the house, his brows furrowing together. It was weird, and every part of him knew it.

He hid his concern with a joke. "You better."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**##=##=##=##=##=##=##=#**

**TRUST NO ONE!**

**\- N**

**##=##=##=##=##=##=##=#**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To whomever that stayed on this crazy train - you are wonderful!  
> ~X


	49. NIGHT SIXTEEN - PART FOUR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me with caffeine = Me with updates.
> 
> I was so productive in my RL today too. I’m so proud of myself.
> 
> Song: Goodnight Gotham by Rihanna
> 
> ~X

 

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

** NIGHT SIXTEEN – PART FOUR **

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

By the time Spock pulled up on his driveway, he knew he would receive at least a dozen notifications for traffic violations – none of which mattered. The other craft beside his was already turned off and parked.

He looked up to see his door already ajar.

Jim refused to pick up or he was _unable_ to pick up and connect to Spock. Every minute in his hovercraft increased his worry –

Should anything happen to Jim …

He felt his heart skip a beat.

 

“Spock!”

 

Thankfully, Nathaniel arrived and was outside the door, slowly stalking towards him. Unfortunately, he was also shaking his head. “I alerted dispatch.”

 

His jaw was unable to move, for this was exactly what he feared. He has never once experienced such an emotion that was capable of halting his movements, and it happened repeatedly when concerning _this_.

 

“Is he -?” Spock uttered, his stuttering shameful, but a reflection of his core. His speech was as screwed as his insides.

 

Nathaniel had a sorrowful expression as he placed both palms on Spock’s shoulders, providing little comfort. “I’ll tell you what you need to know so there’s no need to go inside.” The detective began. “Kirk’s not inside. He could still be alive.”

 

Spock closed his eyes and filled in his deprived lungs.

 

“I told Jane to track Kirk’s comm, so we should get a lead soon.” Nathaniel stated. “We still have a fighting chance, Spock.”

 

Spock’s jaw tightened. “There are two of them.”

 

The detective sucked in his lips. “I just found out too.”

 

“How did we not see it?” Spock clung to Nathaniel’s arms. “How?”

 

Nathaniel could only look down. “We were blinded by tragedy.”

 

All Spock heard was that he was blind. He quickly looked around his yard, then stalked towards his home.

 

“You don’t have to go in there.” Nathaniel begged.

 

Spock stalked forward without a disruption to his beat, and braced himself.

The relief of not finding Jim dead clouded the grief of his desecrated home. The couches were torn and the appliances in his kitchen damaged.

As expected, a message was drawn with paint, not blood this time, on Spock’s overlarge window, blinds up. Just like before, the words were angled and jumbled together.

 

 

**HE SEES ME**

 

 

He turned away from the sight and went into his room – The room where he held Jim close, breathed in his scent and showed his limitless affection.

The room remained the same, except Spock saw it as the insult it was.

Jim’s clothes were folded on the shelf - not in it, his toothbrush remained, his borrowed towel neatly placed to the side of the shower rod and it was all these minuscule changes to the environment that made the message more clear.

It was kept this way so that Spock would be reminded that this was going to be a reminder for the last time he got to hold Jim.

To pour insult on the wound, Spock saw the piece of paper he used for his letter on his red pillow. He flipped it, and noticed what he assumed to be Jim’s response. It was barely literate because another message was written across it, with a bigger, messier font. He power walked out of his flipped home.

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

When the fresh air hit his nostrils, he noticed Nathaniel sitting on the grass near the posted cop craft, head in hands.

Spock approached him with a quizzical look, only for the detective to point to the craft. He leaned to the tinted window and squinted for a better view.

He was never one to be shocked; however he was shocked too many times in this month alone. This was nothing like seeing a limb in the back of a cadet’s craft.

He crunched the paper in his fist. The officer was sitting on his seat with a crimson necklace, eyes staring into the ceiling, unable to close them ever again **.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

>  
> 
> **H**
> 
> _Believe it or not, what you experienced isn’t something strange. I used to have a journal as a kid. Not a ‘diary’ (because that was girly for me at the time), and expressing my thoughts on paper brought feelings of relief._
> 
> **E**
> 
> _Sentimental? Yes._
> 
> _Did I care? No._
> 
> _Do I care now? No._
> 
> **S _  
> _ **
> 
> _Thank you for this. Don’t make fun of me if I frame it, funny man. I don’t know what you had to do, but I know it was important. It would have been nice to wake up with you though._
> 
> **E**
> 
> _I just started touching you. I don’t have to hold back from hugs, or placing my hand on your shoulders anymore. I can kiss you endlessly, Spock. It’s such an overwhelming and pleasant feeling to know that I can when I see you again._
> 
> **E**
> 
> _There’s tea on the stove, and I’ll be back as soon as possible. If you miss me enough, just come over._
> 
> **S**
> 
> _I’ll be at Kevin’s, helping him assemble this new shelf._
> 
> _It shouldn’t take long really._
> 
> **U**
> 
> _Yours as well,_
> 
> _Jim_
> 
> **S**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This train might crash.  
> Sorry passengers.  
> ~X


	50. NIGHT SIXTEEN - PART TWO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please still love me.
> 
> Song: I'm an Albatraoz by AronChupa (This is too funny!)
> 
> ~X

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

** NIGHT SIXTEEN – PART TWO **

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

Jim placed his coffee on Kevin’s kitchen counter and rolled up his sleeves. He stretched his neck and shook his hands, ready for work. “Where are the tools?”

 

“Oh yeah.” Kevin opened a thin door that led to a bunch of supplies. He bent down and retrieved a wooden box.

 

Jim helped Kevin pop it open, and as expected, the tools were there. The tools were old but clean. “You just recently use these?” He took out a hammer and looked at it under the light.

 

Kevin circled behind him, probably to retrieve something from the kitchen. “You could say that.”

 

Jim put the hammer back and stared at Kevin. The bartender placed two bottles of water on the counter and quickly smiled, only taking away some of the unsettling nerves Jim obtained from that statement. It wasn't weird ... it was just the tone.

 

“Uh, okay?” Jim shrugged. “Let’s get started.”

 

Kevin pointed to his room. “The parts are in there. I’ll just grab them quickly.” He then walked to the location, itching his beard.

 

Jim leaned back, placing his elbows on the counter. “So, this shelf? What do you plan to do with it?”

 

“I was thinking a stripper poll!” Kevin’s voice echoed behind the wall. “Ya know, get some beautiful goddesses in here and party all night loooong, baby.”

 

Jim laughed, as Kevin’s voice got more seductive. “You already work in a crazy environment. I can’t imagine you making your home one as well.”

 

He caught sight of Kevin walking with a big box, struggling to walk. He quickly came forward and stuck out his arms to aid his friends.

 

“Gotta find love somewhere.” Kevin grunted.

 

“I’m not one to judge … but strippers?”

 

They placed the box to the corner of the living room. Kevin dusted off his hands. “You’re with a professor, cadet. How cliché could you be?”

 

“It’s not cliché.” Jim frowned. After seeing Kevin raise a skeptical brow, Jim gave in. “Okay. Doesn’t mean it’s not real though.”

 

“And when I find a stripper by the name of ' _Candy',_ it’ll be real too.” Kevin chuckled as he got a cutter from the toolbox.

 

Jim could sense the shade, but what he couldn’t tell was why Kevin would resort to that. “Well, I’ll make sure to warn 'Candy' of all your flaws and show her your baby pictures. I’ll treat her like your future wife.”

 

“Because Spocky will be your husband?”

 

Jim gulped; unaware of why his friend would say that. They tore off the top of the cardboard with equal aggression.

 

“Just spit it out, Kevin.” He took his aggression on the cardboard, metal pieces falling down between them.

 

Kevin sighed. "… never mind. It’s just that I don’t know him.”

 

“We knew Gary pretty well.” Jim jibed. “See where that got us?”

 

Kevin sucked in his lips as he sorted the metal rectangles. “Point taken.”

 

Jim frowned. “Good.”

 

They awkwardly read the instructions and brought out the final tools needed. It was easy for Jim to understand once he saw a picture of the final product.

It was simple really.

 

Half way through, Kevin cleared his throat after drilling a nail into another piece. “Jimmy?”

 

He responded quickly. “Any more insults for the day?” He snapped harder than planned.

 

“I didn’t mean to be like that, man.” He moped as he crawled over the work space, closer to Jim. He slowly smiled. “Just lookin’ out for you, but that doesn’t mean I don’t trust you.”

 

Jim narrowed his eyes. “You have no option, but to trust me. I didn’t give you a reason to think otherwise, Kevin.”

 

“Fine.” Kevin put his hands up in surrender. “Fine. I’ll stop being an ass.”

 

“I’m here to help, so yea, not being an ass would be nice.” Jim huffed. He took a mini metal sphere and placed it on top of the newly formed structure.

 

“I deserved that.” Kevin pursed his lips.

  **.**

**.**

**.**

 

Jim and Kevin stepped back and looked at their finished product, standing there sleek and stern.

 

“Now you can add your stripper pole.” He tried to soften the atmosphere.

 

It worked. Kevin laughed as he opened the bottles, passing one to Jim. “I’m actually placing my liquor stand here, instead of leavin' them in the cupboards. I like to broadcast my work.” He said with pride.

 

“Shame. A stripper pole would have been nice.” He smiled under the lid of his bottle, taking in a sip. His coffee was cold by now anyways.

 

“Maybe I should invite Spocky for dinner, since we’re neighbors and all.”

 

“Of course.” Jim rolled his eyes, entertaining the joke.

 

“No, seriously. He should come over. We could make a mean meal or something.”

 

Jim flinched, feeling a bit tired. He barely slept after all. “You’d like that?”

 

“Totally!”

 

Jim knew he looked dubious. “You’re not joking with me … are you?

 

Kevin jumped back and sat on his counter, swaying his feet like a child in a swing set. “Nah, I want to.”

 

Jim rubbed his eyes, the room becoming a bit dizzy. He cleared his throat and shook his head. “I’ll think about it.” He said, knowing very well that he would have to wait at least a couple weeks before victimizing Spock to such a scene. That phone call a couple days ago was traumatizing enough.

 

After taking a deep breath, he stepped back and chucked himself on the couch. Kevin tilted his head, looking down at him … then his head suddenly became … two.

 

His heartbeat became louder, his eardrums following the pattern. His eyelids increased in weight as his breathing slowed down. He clung onto his chest, his limbs almost uncooperative.

 

“What the ..?”

 

Kevin jumped off the counter and stood there, hands in his baggy pockets. “Actually, I don’t think I want to meet with Spocky.” He pouted.

 

Jim’s eyes widened.

He could take down Kevin, except his legs were shut down and so was his mouth.

How could he?

He was fucking drugged.

 

Kevin licked his lips and calmly sat on the couch across from Jim, placing one knee over the other, drinking from his bottle. He wasn’t fazed in the least as Jim struggled to use his tongue. “I couldn’t play house, and be in the same room as him.” He put his elbow on his knee and rested his head on his palm.

 

Jim could barely tell what Kevin was doing after that. There were so many of them. The lava lamp was highlighting every part of the room, further ruining his depleting vision.

 

“Do you think something like that could work? I mean, sometimes, I feel like he can see right through you, ya know?”

 

Every part of his body told him to run, however the conflicts were having war in his mind. From both sides, they fired weapons composed of pure fear, and he felt it all. That was the universe he was in. When an inch of happiness was somehow discovered, it would be ripped away with zero concern or complication.

 

Kevin suddenly burst into a maniacal laughter. “I don’t need to get to know him better, Jimmy.” He sprung up and went on his knees in front of a paralyzed Jim.

 

Jim felt every malicious word pour into his ear canal, the whispers relaying hate and concealed insanity.

 

He thought he was blind before …

 

A part of him wanted to cry, but he wouldn’t give the man next to him the satisfaction. All the colors merged together creating a gust of white before disappearing into the void.

 

“I already know enough to want his guts on the floor.”

 

If Jim didn’t get out of this, he sure as hell deserved it all.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The iceberg is getting closer.  
> ~X


	51. NIGHT FIVE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you guessed it all along, but some of you changed your decision.
> 
> I told you guys before – Expect the unexpected.
> 
> Song: America by XYLO
> 
> Warning: Kevin.
> 
> ~X

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

** NIGHT FIVE **

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

It was a usual work night. Rectify regulars and new faces became hypnotized by the vibrating tunes, completely immersing themselves to the dance floor. Men, women and aliens of all kinds sat by his bar while he mixed and mixed.

Lights of all hues colored the faces of his customers, as he walked back and forth. If he swayed to the music, no one said a thing. This was his dance floor too.

 

One guy in particular caught his attention. He had the messiest black hair, but his muscles were a sight to envy. A girl wrapped her hand over his shoulders, behind him, calling him ‘Hank’.

By the description, the name, plus considering the event – he knew this was the ‘Hank’ Jim mentioned a year ago. He always remembered everything Jim said.

 

Kevin smirked at this Hank. “What can I get for ya?”

 

“A straight shot of vodka.” The cadet muttered. “Make it two.” He added, sounding down as ever. “On the rocks.”

 

Kevin winced. “Kinda borin’. I can make you somethin’ better.”

 

“Like what?” Hank narrowed his eyes, lazy in his slouch. The man almost looked defeated.

 

He smiled, pointing his index finger at the guy. “I’ll surprise you!” He quickly turned around and started something. A man like that needed a kick, and he knew exactly what to do.

He went under his bar, grabbing his special ingredient, dumping it into the slammer glass. When he presented the drink in front of Hank, the cadet quizzically looked at it.

 

“That looks so cool.” Hank said in awe.

 

“Nothing much.” Kevin shrugged, wanting the cadet to drink it soon. “Just some tequila, mixed with vodka and hazelnut cream.”

 

Hank took a gulp, making Kevin inhale deep. The cadet slammed it back down with a sharp exhale.

 

“Hot damn!” Hank yelled, his voice muffled from the bass filled music. “It has a familiar taste to it though. Did you add anything else?”

 

Kevin answered. “It’s called ‘ _Sperm’_ … so maybe…” He flirtatiously winked with a smile that showed his sharp canine teeth,

 

Hank laughed with his whole body. “You have jokes. But seriously, there’s something else.”

 

“I’m surprised you recognized it.” Kevin said, knowing very well that the cadet would know considering what he learned of the man’s history from Emma. He wouldn’t drug some random customer.

 

It wasn’t good for business.

 

Hank snapped his mouth, tasting the remaining liquid on his tongue. When his eyes widened, Kevin smirked.

 

“Shit, man.” Hank realized.

 

Kevin shrugged. “Consider it a gift.”

 

“Where’d you get it from?!”

 

Kevin shut his mouth and acted like he threw a key. “Secret.”

 

“Snake face, isn’t it?”

 

Kevin laughed. “I would never! God knows what’s in his stuff.”

 

Hank leaned forward, covering the side of his mouth. “A website?”

 

_Duh._

 

“How do you know?!” Kevin widened his eyes in fake surprise.

 

“I bet I know which one it is too.” Hank moved his eyebrows dramatically. “I know my shit, Mr. Bartender. Is it the name of … a bottom of the ocean?”

_It’s called ‘The ABYSS’ … idiots everywhere._

 

Kevin tapped the table. “Ain’t the world small!”

 

Hank chuckled and Kevin wanted nothing more than to punch those teeth from that face. “You should come over some time. I know this user, _TheInvisibleCrow_ and they would totally - !”

 

“I know that user!” Hank interrupted. “I wouldn’t be in the Academy if it wasn’t for them.”

 

Kevin tsked, slapping the guy’s built arm.

 

“Kevin!”

 

Kevin switched his gaze to his boss, standing with a judging face.

 

“Boss!” He greeted.

 

“Nice try.” Sharukh crossed his arms in his dark blue suit. “Back to work.” He playfully requested.

 

“Sure thing!” He answered. He then went back to the annoying cadet. “Can’t win them all.” He winked again for emphasis.

 

Hank ate it up like the starved shaggy ape he was.

 

A commotion took place behind some customers, and some random lady told Sharukh that someone was causing a problem for Boogieman outside.

 

His guess = Jim. He internally snickered.

 

“Hey, man – I want to make an order for Andorian Ale.”

 

Kevin hid the cringe begging to surface. “Why?” He innocently asked when he saw getting up.

 

“If a guy by the name Jim Kirk comes to you, just give it to him. My tab, okay?”

 

Kevin nodded. He couldn’t blame the guy for liking his one and only, but nobody would see Jim as he did. Nobody.

When his favorite blond came to the bar, he had the drink ready.

 

"Jimmy!" He cheered, forcing himself to not freeze from Jim’s form-fitting, sinful outfit.

 

"Hey, Kevin. Uh, not that I don't appreciate this, but I didn't order anything." Jim pointed to his drink.

 

Kevin put up his hand, passed two pints of beer to the guys at the corner and walked back. "We both know you would have ordered an Andorian Ale, dude."

 

Jim tilted his head with a smirk. "Well, what if I wanted to try something new tonight?"

 

Kevin would give anything Jim wanted, and it wouldn’t be limited to drinks.

Kevin exhaled harshly and waved his hand. He picked up a couple cups and patted them dry. "I know you. Whenever you wanna try new shit, it happens to be the hard stuff. I'm not tryin' to have tables flyin' like last time."

He joked, trying to get away from his thoughts, like he did for years. It was getting harder without the artificial aid.

 

"How many times do I have to say that it's not my fault?" Jim whined, wiping his face.

 

"You don't have to explain dude." Kevin chuckled. "Boss man hates those redneck fucks. One of them got that stupid tattoo on his face. Who the fuck does that? I think Sharukh let you in here as a favor too."

 

"Yeah, a favor to Gaila. About that – when did that happen?"

 

Kevin breathed out a long whistle. The two were kind of cute, despite Sharukh’s bad history, not being able to carry a commitment. “It's recent. I give it about two more weeks." He actually liked his boss, and wanted happiness for the guy.

"No crazy shit, especially near my vicinity. I don't care how much those rednecks pissed me off. Tables flyin' and shit. Only you man." Kevin wondered if Jim was sometimes as crazy as Emma. “Sharukh let you in because he likes that doctor friend of yours too."

Unlike Emma, he should hate McCoy – but the man screamed _‘platonic’ –_ The doctor didn’t give off vibes like Hank … or Rose.

 

Ugh.

 

"Bones is reaping the benefits as we speak." Jim took a swing of the Ale. "Thanks for the drink. You were right, I was probably going to order it anyways."

 

He really tried, but his smile fell no matter the effort. "Wish I could take the credit, but it was ordered for you the second you came in Jimmy. Just doin' my job."

Kevin saw Jim’s shoulders go tense, and he wanted to get rid of Hank then and there.

 

Jim cringed. "Who ordered it?"

 

He didn’t like the way Jim pushed away the drink.

It was still made by him.

 

"This weird guy with shaggy long black hair. Someone needs to introduce that one to a comb. He looks more like an athlete than some cadet. I should get into the Academy, don't ya think? Might buff me up some."

Although it was a long time ago, he had to act like he forgot some things. Jim already mentioned Hank … disgusting.

 

"Oh God." Jim put his palms over his face again. "Hank." He whispered in despair.

 

Kevin snapped his fingers. "Hank! That's what his name was."

To his dismay, the guy came back.

 

"You called me?" Hank uttered. "Hey, Kirk. Didn't think you'd be here."

 

Kevin would have cackled while stuffing more white powder down Hanks throat, until the cadet’s skin turned into the very same color.

 

"Really? If everyone is here, why wouldn't I be? You obviously were ready to order me a drink."

 

Kevin fist pumped Jim … in his head.

 

"Oh, do you like it? I know it's your favorite…"

 

Kevin choked … he had to walk away, now. The conversation was going south, but he had to work. He had to seem like he didn’t care … at least not like that. He had to keep up appearances. He kept his face on the drinks, but ears on Jim.

“Thanks man.” A random cadet said. Kevin smiled and strolled back the second he heard that Hank wanted a chance with Jim.

Jim couldn’t even give Kevin a chance … at least not now – He slammed a beer jug in between them, clearly wanting the attention towards him.

Kevin stood there with a finger stroking his beard, glaring. "Dude, can't you tell when you're not wanted?"

 

"I can handle this." Jim muttered.

 

Kevin wasn’t hearin’ it while waving his napkin. "Look man, you're disturbing the peace 'round here, so best believe imma intervene."

 

Hank had his jaw hanging open, shocked at the twist in attitude. "I'm not doing anything wrong."

 

"If you don't get the fuck out of my face – " he said, making this more about his business than anything else.

 

"Perhaps you should remove yourself from this man's presence." A man in a black hoodie who just happened to sit next to Jim, turned to them. His hands were in his pockets and his face covered by the shadow of the fabric, despite the bright lights flashing in the room. "You are deliberately ignoring his requests for you to leave. That is considered harassment, or do you not have knowledge of Standard?"

 

Kevin looked at the completely covered man.

What the hell?

 

Hank pointed to the man in the hoodie. "What the fuck is it to you?" He then took a couple of steps forward.

 

"I wish to sit here, and you are causing unwanted attention." The stranger walked to the annoying cadet.

 

Kevin was conflicted. Should he be grateful or should he be jealous? He wanted to be the savior!

 

Hank scowled and cracked his knuckles. "I don't know who the fuck you are, but you need to know who you're talking to."

 

"You falsely assume that I would be fearful once I am aware."

 

This guy had spunk though.

Shame.

 

"Damn right!" Hank started marching to the new guy, causing Kevin to jump over the bar and hop between the two.

 

"No fighting near my bar, you shit." Kevin pushed Hank away, but the cadet swung at the bartender without warning. Kevin ducked, which made the stranger grab the flying fist.

Kevin wanted the stranger to break that arm otherwise he would do it himself.

 

Hank roughly moved away when Jim split them apart. "You guys are nuts. I just wanted to have a conversation."

 

"A conversation that I really don't want to be in." Jim declared.

 

Hank looked at Jim, then at the two men in the blonde’s defense. He shook his head and turned to leave into the crowd.

It was over.

 

"Wait!" Jim suddenly yelled.

_What are you doing, Jimmy?!_

 

Hank laughed, annoyed. "You made it very clear that you don't want to talk, Kirk."

 

"One question. Are you sending me messages?" Jim asked.

 

"Excuse me?" Hank's eyes widened.

_Excuse me?!_

Kevin would have a word with Emma.

 

"You heard me. Are you sending me messages late at night?" Hank mouthed a 'no' and Jim suddenly had his hands on the man's collar. "Don't fucking lie to me." Jim demanded.

 

"No! Jeez, I don't even have your number." Hank said, clearly panicking.

 

With that, Jim pushed Hank away and walked back to the table. He finished the cup of Ale like it was a pure shot. He patted the seat next to him for the strange man to sit back down. "Kevin? Get this guy a fucking drink. On me." Jim was irritated. Kevin would have hugged him over the bar, but he had a feeling that Jim wouldn’t like that very much now.

 

The stranger sat on the offered seat. "That will not be necessary. I do not indulge in alcoholic beverages." The stranger said as Kevin started to prepare a drink.

 

"You don't what?" Jim was baffled. "No offense, but why are you here man?"

 

"I was to escort someone to this … destination. She seems to admire the establishment, although I fail to see its appeal."

 

Kevin froze at the spot with a drink in hand. Who was this guy to just say that his second home didn’t have any appeal? He looked at the man with wide eyes, looked at Jim, placed the drink on the table and walked away laughing.

Soon after, Emma approached him in the skimpiest outfit he’d ever seen. “Is that supposed to be a dress?”

 

Emma moved a strand of her red hair to the side, shrugging. “Thank you. I have not put a grand effort into my appearance in years.”

 

“That sounds depressing.” He said.

 

Loud cheers broke out behind them.

 

Emma looked into the crowd. “A lack of nutrition, exercise, and perpetual ill-treatment can do that, Kevin.”

 

 _"Welcome back, my lovelies!"_ Sharukh spoke into the microphone on the DJ stand near the end of the room, two stories up. _"I am pleased to say that our guest of honor has finally arrived._ _Thank you for gracing us with your beauty, Nyota. Us peasants are not worthy."_

Guffaws broke out.

 

He moved back to Jim’s area, and instead of looking at the strange man talking to Jim, he looked at the birthday lady. If he weren’t so fixated on his childhood friend, he would love to talk to Nyota. She was perfect, except she was unfortunately not perfect for him.

But damn that whole look was hot.

He was in love, not dead.

 

Jim shared his sentiment by whistling with the rest of the crowd. Kevin tapped Jim’s back with a whistle of his own. "Is it me, or is she lookin' better every time she comes here? Like the boss man said. I'm not worthy." Kevin chuckled.

 

"She does it on purpose, then she gets mad when we notice." Jim snorted, but stopped when Kevin hit his back harder, acting insulted.

 

_"Let us let go of this shitty week, my darlings. Heck, maybe a shitty year. Whether it's that job with the obnoxious boss that you oh so want to murder, or the piles of testing coming up for all you cadets out there."_

Boo's were whined all over the room. Kevin laughed when Jim put a finger in his mouth, faking a gag.

_"You're only here for one reason, and that is to – "_

 

"RECTIFY!"

 

The whole room cheered and applause followed. Kevin walked to the far corner, back to Emma.

“I finally saw the infamous Hank.” He mentioned.

 

“Goodie “ She scoffed. “Who knew the customer that transferred ample sums of money for a clean record would be such a bother now. If it were not for the credits, my tolerance would have wearied thin millenniums ago.”

 

“He’s becoming a nuisance.” Kevin agreed. “I got him angry, but I gave him a sample of what I have. He’ll be back. I reminded him of you by the way.” He lightly nudged her.

 

“The desire to just put his blood in a jar – “

 

Kevin put a palm over her mouth, shaking his head. “Not here, Reema.” He called her by her other name for obvious reasons.

 

Emma cocked her head at their fixation, - their everything. Kevin followed her line of sight.

 

“Who’s the dark shadow?” He finally asked.

 

Emma turned away. “He’s not a threat.”

 

“That’s the last thing we need.” Kevin hated their problems. “Will you deal with Jarrell soon? I swear he knows that something is at least different.”

 

“Soon.” She answered. “For now, he’s hiding in a cocoon. Everyone thinks he’s lost it - to our advantage.”

 

“Completely your fault.”

 

She continued to look into the crowd with a blank face, uncaring.

 

Kevin had to get back to his job so he made his next comment quick. “At least get more soundproofing foam while you’re at it.” He added.

 

Crystal screamed too much.

 

“I will get to it, when I get to it.” Emma stated quickly before Gaila approached them.

 

Emma cheesed at the Orion cadet and flamboyantly waved. “Hey, girly!”

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

Within minutes, Emma practically demanded shots. He knew she was furious. It was a weird sight to see. Jim refused to dance with her, and Kevin saw her walk out after him, only to come back with a frown that would make Romulans run for their money.

 

“I take it back.” She groaned, hitting her head on the bar. “He is a threat.”

 

Just as Kevin suspected. He knew when that spark came in Jim’s eyes. He knew exactly how it would shine, and what shape they would be in. It was a spark that would never be for him.

 

“Gonna write about it in one of your stupid love letters?” He muttered. When Emma looked at him with her eyes wide, he tsked. “That’s right, I heard about those.”

 

“He is reading them?!!” She motioned for the drink to come quicker. “I knew he would open them despite the encryptions.” She sighed. “He is so intelligent. Did he find them pleasing?”

 

Kevin slammed two shot glasses on the bar, pouring the tequila. “He thinks they’re from Hank.”

 

“Ugh.” Her smile faded. “I hate this.” She grabbed a cup, her freckles hiding under her blush. “I hate conforming to society and distorting myself to fit in. “

 

“You didn’t have to do that.” Kevin bent down and hissed at her.

 

“Carson thought everything about me to be abnormal. He tossed aside my affection for … for _her_.” Emma snarled. “You are conforming as well. You fill your mouth with pills because some man in a white coat told you to.”

 

Kevin didn’t care about the jibe. He only hated it when she compared. “Jimmy’s not Carson. Jimmy, _MY_ Jimmy sees the good in everyone … even your acidic heart.” He sighed, making sure to keep his voice low. “Besides, he knows about me. He hasn’t asked about my meds because we agreed to not talk ‘bout it anymore.”

 

“You are still a sell out.” She took a shot, flinging her hair back.

 

Kevin scoffed. “Who said anythin’ about takin’ ‘em?” He flushed those down the toilet before he even worked here. If he wanted Jim to love him, he would have to be the real him.

 

Her face formed from one of intense sadness to approval. It was the most emotion Kevin’s ever seen from her. When she noticed his stare, she covered most of her face with her fiery hair and gulped the second shot.

 

“Anyways, you should have heard this new guy talk.” Kevin exclaimed.

 

Emma grunted, clearly not wanting to hear anymore.

 

He continued, “Jimmy didn’t seem to care either.”

 

“The irony!” She yelled to no one in particular, random faces looking in their direction.

 

Kevin knew she would get piss drunk.

 

He may as well help her.

 

He worked and laughed, trying extremely hard to not care about Jimmy’s whereabouts. Instead, he experimented behind his bar and made one birthday woman a very _happy_ , birthday woman.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear that at least 70% of these updates happen during a storm.
> 
> It's like I'm a little piggy waiting for this house to tumble down.
> 
> Just waiting for a huff and a puff ...
> 
> ~X


	52. NIGHT SEVEN/NIGHT NINE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the crazy continues…
> 
> Song: Two More Minutes by James Young
> 
> Warning: Gore …? Oh, and Kevin.
> 
>  
> 
> ~X

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

** NIGHT SEVEN / NIGHT NINE **

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

The new home was better than what he expected. He could blast his music and twirl in place. He had the financial freedom to just be him … as demented as that was. At least the shell that limited him shattered and fell into the toilet, draining away from his sight to never show up again.

 

Tonight should have just been an average night, except it went south for so many reasons. One – the new neighbor came to him complaining of the music. It had to be done though.

 

 **‘To hide in plain sight.’** That was the rule he had to follow. He set up a situation for that very fact to be inevitable.

 

Boom the QUEEN!

 

As expected, the knocks soon came and he twirled in place, ready to face this man for the second time. The Vulcan that stood ahead of him was perplexed by his behavior; maybe even annoyed … Kevin didn’t care anyways. He was ready for this, and it’d be a piece of lemon-fused cake, filled with frosting.

That’s right.

Not on top, but _in_ the cake.

 

He babbled his usual shit, except what threw him off his game and what made his blood boil was that “Spocky” was on the line with Jim.

 

His Jimmy **.**

_“Uh, hello?”_

 

He would recognize that voice anywhere. His heart stopped for a second, then rebooted, reminding him of his current situation. Spock was literally right there.

 

He breathed in and plastered a smile across his face. “Jimmy!”

_"Hey, Kevin."_

This Spock and his Jimmy were doing late night calls.

 

Calls late at night.

 

In the _night_.

 

Calls …

 

Casual _fucking_ calls!

 

"Awesome! You're friends with my neighbor. Oh, hey Spock! Can I call you Spock? It's either that or Spocky." Kevin exclaimed, not caring for Spock’s raised eyebrow.

"I'm Kevin, by the way. Pleasure to meet you, yadayada. Stupid formalities, am I right?! So anyways, you're totally invited to my housewarming! So you don't drink? Does that mean you don't smoke either … oh shit, you're not vegan are you? 'Cuz that really, reealllyyy sucks. I don't need to give you a lecture on the natural order of things, right? I guarantee that there won't be any rabbit food at my party."

 

The beautiful voice called to him. _"Kevin!"_

 

He was rambling – he knew it and he didn’t bother to stop it. He was angry. He didn’t have the gift to keep his composure like Emma. Then again, the girl liked to take peoples eyes out.

"Oh, Jimmy! Your friend is soooo cool. He's just standing there listening to me, unlike you guys always telling me to shut up. He came to say ‘hi’ to me like a good neighbor whereas you're a bad friend for never checking up on me. Jarrell's dumbass went MIA on me too!”

 

_Missing in action?_

_More like missing forever._

 

“It's like 'avoid Kevin week'. What did I do to you, man? Oh it must be that guy, right? I swear you ran away with that creepy yet mysterious dude, dressed like he was a member of the freakin' organization thirteen!"

 

_What does Jimmy see in you?!_

 

_"He came over to tell you to turn off your music, Kevin. Spock couldn't meditate and now you're hogging his comm!"_

 

_Oh well._

 

"Whoa! Dude, I like had no idea. You see, my right ear is basically busted. It's a curse and a blessing. This is why I can tolerate my workplace for hours on end. I work at a nightclub you see, unless I'm fixing broken crafts and stuff. I would tell you how my right ear became useless, but that's just bringing up some really bad stuff about my childhood. It's like some really dark shit, dude. Wow, you're such a great listener. I'm so happy you're my neighbor. Jimmy, your friend is so nice!"

Spock wasn’t moving. Kevin knew he was being analyzed so he had to show he wasn’t a threat while still being him. He could be his weird.

Just not weird and deranged.

 

_"Kevin."_

 

"I was soo nervous of moving down here, ya know? It's enrollment season at the Academy and I actually wanna join. Crazy me right? I use to hate Starfleet, now I think I might become an engineer. Doesn't sound so bad. I can work on ships now!"

 

_Yes, Kevin._

_Reveal your life goals to the man who could possibly take everything from you._

 

_"Kevin!"_

 

"Shit, shit, shit – I'm doing it again, aren't I?"

 

_"You know you are."_

 

"I'm so sorry, Spock. You got the bad side of the deal. I'll dim down on the QUEEN okay? …. Uh – Jimmy? I think your friend is frozen."

 

 _"I think you've driven the Vulcan to a frozen stupor."_ Jim said.

 

_Jimmy, he’s so dead._

_Why him and not me?_

 

"Vulcan? Oh, damn. His ears? His ears man! May I call him pointy?"

 

 _"You may not."_ Jim demanded while Spock still stared at Kevin like a complex creature.

 

_Stare on, Vulcan!_

 

"Fine." Kevin faked a whine.

 

_"And just so you're aware, he's the man in the hoodie. He knows you and where you work and stuff. Don't bother with - "_

 

_Act surprised …_

 

"Dude, you totally scared that Hank guy!" Kevin yelled at Spock, knowing he was pissing the guy off. Anything to make the guy move.

 

 _"Kevin…"_ Jim warned.

 

"So you're screwing a Vulcan, Jim? Vulcans can be gay … or bi? I didn't think they knew what that was. Spocky, isn't that like illogical for you guys, considering the whole reproduction thingy?"

Spock twitched.

Good.

 

Jim’s voice spiked. _"Does everyone think I pounced him?"_

 

"You disappeared with him and never came back. Duh! What am I supposed to think? It's either that or he killed you. I was expecting a body on the 8am news, cause Lord knows you've been ignoring every guy since … well you know. Ew." Kevin deadpanned, like it was the most obvious thing in this conversation. He would soon get Gary.

Soon.

Emma promised him that.

 

_"Do I sound dead, Kevin?"_

 

Kevin took his chances with another tactic. How did Jimmy have a conversation with this guy?

"Don't be coy with me. Why do you think I chose the other option? Good choice.” Kevin braced himself. “Anyhow, anyone ever tell you that you're extremely attractive, Spocky? My mom always told me to give credit where credit is due, and dude, you are smokin' – "

 

_"Kevin!"_

 

"'Cuz Jimmy here hasn't been with a dude in forever. Like foreverzzzz!" … and yet he continues to ignore me.

 

_"If you don't shut up, you'll be the body showing up on the 8am news."_

 

Kevin nervously laughed. "Oh, right. Night then dude! Sorry Spocky. Here's your comm back. Nice meeting you. You were totally badass that night, just so you know.” He gave the comm back to Spock. The urge to whack it across Spock’s face was there, but it wasn’t the time to do anything rash. “I would shake your hand, but I have some common sense, despite what people believe."

_Despite what I let people believe._

 

Spock nodded, backing up from the door. “Evening.”

 

Kevin waved with the tightest smile. When Spock was finally out of sight, he slammed the door, resting his back on the wall. He started to heave, his breaths getting more out of control.

He wanted to take a shower – something to get away from these thoughts. He could go to the basement … that would be a good idea. He had to exercise and get rid of this energy. There was too much to contain.

 

The parallel lines on the wall were counted one by one before. He finally stood up when he reached fifty.

After he made himself some snacks, he was prepared to go into his basement. Unfortunately, because the Universe was a complete bitch, another set of crazy knocks shook him out of his thoughts.

 

The banging continued, and continued, and – Holy hell!

 

“Okay, dammit!” He scorned the person behind the door as he made his way to open it.

 

Emma rushed in, not bothering to wait a second for basic mannered greetings. Her damp hair wasn’t the only thing that was red. She was covered with sweats, but he saw the darkened burgundy under her nails. The nails pointed his attention to a leather bag she was holding, and as if reading his mind, Emma walked to the couch with a sigh and opened the bag, taking out an opaque jar.

 

The odor caught his attention. Kevin pointed to it. “What is that?” He waved his finger, shaking his head at her. “No, no, no.”

 

He flew his hands up when Emma rolled her eyes; looking the most distraught he’s ever seen her.

 

“We don’t do this! We don’t just waltz in where I sleep with a jar of remains, Emma!”

 

“I met up with him.” Was all she said, not reacting to his panic.

 

Kevin paced in his living room, more annoyed than ever. “Did anyone see you?! You’re fucking with the fuckery that’s exists in this complete… fuckness, Emma!””

 

“Then do not _fuck_ with me, Kevin. I already had a complicated day.” She threw her head back.

 

“I did too, ya know.” Kevin picked up the plate filled with grapes and crackers, and passed it to his annoying partner. He stepped to the jug and closed his nostrils before opening.

 

Floating eyes – three pairs.

 

Great.

 

“I don’t understand you sometimes.” He closed it back up and went to the couch across from her, frowning at his current position.

 

“I took a video today.” Emma formed a smile that resembled her disgusting mask. She was just missing the bloodied thread.“ – and left Gaila a gift in the process.”

 

Kevin hated that smirk. He didn’t want to know. “I can’t even begin. – “

 

“Jarrell’s arm.” She answered when she was clearly not being asked as she ate her grapes.

 

Kevin wiped his face and then sighed. He needed painkillers. Fuck it, this made him want to take up his medication again. “What did you do with everyone?” She never mentioned anything after taking Crystal off his hands.

 

“It is not required for you to –“

 

“Cut the shit!” Kevin interjected. “Begin with Jarrell, then Crystal, then … Wait, who is the other?”

 

She stared at him, slowly chewing. “Hank. I told you, I met up with him.”

 

“How’d you take out the big guy?”

 

“Overdose – the rest was easy from there.”

 

“Crystal?” Kevin had the balls to ask.

 

“Rose is with her parents now.” The tone was one of sarcasm, but a smirk never came. She was as blank as ever. “More specifically, in the trunk … if you consider from the neck up.”

 

Kevin leaned back into his seat. “Anyways, we have two problems now.”

 

“We will find solutions.”

 

“Well this problem is called ‘Gary fucking Mitchell’.” Kevin spat. “He’s a disgusting little …”

 

“You already vented to me, remember?”

 

“We need to take care of this soon, because I saw him at campus … and you won’t even believe what just happened tonight.” He snarled. “Spock came to my door – “

 

“That was what we agreed upon.”

 

He put his hand up so he could continue. “He was on a line with Jim.”

 

Emma tilted her head, leaning closer. The harsh crunch of the crackers sounded like it damaged teeth. “What was the purpose of this … call?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

She raised a brow, skeptical. “Nothing?”

 

Kevin breathed in. “Absolutely nothing.”

 

“I do not wish to depart from my souvenirs.” Emma said, gazing at the jar. “However, I feel it necessary to put them to good use. The professor must be framed. Killing him would only bring sympathy. Sometimes, absence increases affection.”

 

“No!” Kevin abruptly stood up. “We agreed for Gary to go down for this!”

 

“Then how do we make the professor stay away from James?!” She yelled right back.

 

“Sympathy …” Kevin played with his beard. “We’ll give them sympathy.”

 

“How?”

 

“Can you still take a beating?” Kevin asked. Emma was the female after all. Kevin wouldn’t get as many tears if he were to be in her position.

 

Her eyes widened. “I see. I believe it can be done.”

 

“We need a proper setting though.” It was more of a thought than an anchored plan.

 

She popped in another grape. “The opportunity will eventually present itself.” She said as confident as ever.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Two nights later, Kevin stood by the rotten old tree and picked up Emma’s comm among the chattering crowd of the search party. Everyone was too occupied by the holo-video and the arm in the trunk, that he had no problem answering a line fifteen feet from the caller.

 

The voice Kevin used was distorted, but it still came from his heart. However black and eroded it was, it still functioned.

 

It still wanted to love - like any other beating, healthy heart.

 

 

 

_Jimmy, please –_

****

****

_**“ …. sssSSEEE MEEEEeee … “** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~X


	53. NIGHT TWO / NIGHT THREE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update!
> 
> I will get back to Kirk soon, no worries.
> 
> Warning: Subliminal details to more violence.
> 
> Song: Diamonds by Jaggs
> 
> ~X

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NIGHT TWO/ NIGHT THREE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

 _“Where are you?”_ Kevin asked on the line with concern evident in his tone, as hyper as it usually was.

 

It was shaking while it held the communication device. The panic was overwhelming. As it walked through the dorm halls, it felt confined in imaginary colorless rooms, waiting for needles to seep through its skin.

 

“I saw him again.” It whispered.

_“Who?”_

 

“The man.”

 

_“The one in the café?”_

 

“The coincidence can no longer be ignored. I think he saw me, Kevin.” No amount of weight gain could hide its resemblance. It hated the world. Its family actually brought someone to bring it back to a world of plastic, bleach and constant pens scratching on old notepads. “What if … what if they found some way to take me back?”

 

 _“Your record is clean. Your family’s got nothing on you.”_ Kevin’s voice was smooth and calming, but it would not be anywhere near as calming as James’.

 

It used the bottom of its tank top to wipe the oncoming tears. It would never be certain, however the look in that man’s eyes was everything. He was well kept together, dressed in fine clothing, hair silky and long. It would be stupid to say that his constant presence was because he was addicted to coffee as well.

It saw him at the campus coffee shop three times already. It was being followed. It thought it did everything right, cleaned _everything_.

Was it a mistake to have its sister’s name? It was a symbol that it could be normal … like her.

 

Reema …

 

Not ‘Emma’, the patient or the killer.

 

It was not its fault that it loved passionately. Tears swelled in its eyes. The thoughts of the past made it do unusual things and have unusual emotions.

As it walked further down the hallways, it heard a noise behind Gaila’s door. James’ laughter made it halt all movement. It was not the only one to hear the tune either.

 

_“Is that Jimmy?”_

 

“You know it is.” It informed. “He is in Gaila and Nyota’s room.”

 

 _“Uhura is on the same boat as McCoy, Emma.”_ Kevin was quick to remind it … again. _“Gaila on the other hand already has Sharukh. What more does she need?”_

 

It ignored Kevin as it leaned closer to the door. It closed its eyes listened, getting immersed into his laughter. The shuffling that ensued made it jump up.

It put the device in its pockets and instantly covered its face.

 

The door creaked open. “Reema?” James said, his hair noticeably ruffled.

 

 _Please call me Emma._ It wanted to say. It also wanted to ask why Gaila’s shirt was wrinkled.

 

"Hey y'all." It ended up squeaking.

It tried not to turn away when Gaila put her hands around it. They did not smell like sex - So why the unkempt appearance?

 

"What happened?" Gaila asked.

 

It sniffled. "Ugh. It's stupid family drama." It was the truth.

 

"Something I think the whole world can relate to." James then said, as calming as ever.

 

"People need to realize that blood doesn't automatically mean family. Sometimes there needs to be a separation..." Reema had to accept that it was gone forever.

 

"Amen." Gaila hummed.

 

"It's loyalty, love and commitment. If you're never there for me, why expect me to do the same, much less listen to you." Its voice got louder.

Damn its sister. Damn Carson for abandoning it and choosing a cheap copy.

Its hands balled into fists.

"Screw them!" It finally said.

 

James lifted his hands in praise. "Preach!"

 

It did not know how it happened, but it snickered. It was a show of humor that was earnest and ‘till this day, it had no idea how James could do that.

"Y'all are crazy." It said.

 

Such power…

 

Gaila helped Reema out. "Good thing you transferred down here, huh?"

 

It was a fantastic thing.

 

"Freakin' Starfleet. Home of the unstable." It said.

 

James put his arms around it, and in that moment it wanted to die there, in eternal bliss. "Unfortunately, that includes us."

 

They all had no idea.

 

.

.

.

 

It stood behind the wall the instance James turned around for the third time. Its bags made too much noise and it silently cursed.

It could easily approach James and walk with him, but it had the urge to just _look_. The unfortunate thing was that his elegant form slightly diminished as he walked.

It was no fool. He sensed it.

Right when he entered the dorm building leading to his room, Jarrell crashed into him. It stared as the two conversed over matters inaudible to it.

This was too risky. Surely, James would ignore Jarrell’s words, for the man lost sense – no thanks to it. The man had potential, but he diminished into a useless speck in its eyes.

It had to intervene, so when the two men strolled into an elevator, it greeted them right before the doors closed. As expected, Jarrell avoided its eyes.

 

**_I’m sorry? What did you say? That sounds unlike you, Reema._ **

**_Come here, love. I’ve missed you._ **

**_Want to go training together, babe? Yes, Kim will be there._ **

 

"Take the next one." Jarrell harshly stated, biting his thumb.

It looked at James, and he said it could come in.

It strolled in and looked at Jarrell – and it could see that installing fear in him, discrediting him clearly worked. He was a complete mess.

 

**_It wouldn’t hurt you to smile when we’re alone._ **

**_Shit, I didn’t mean to hurt you. Wait, you didn’t feel that?_ **

 

The man that used to be so kind, that put the beast inside it to sleep for a time, now did nothing but glare at it. When it decided to smile, he inched away, obviously negatively affected by its emotion. An emotion he knew to be untruthful and forced.

**_You had nightmares again. Want to tell me what they’re about now? What ‘white rooms’?_ **

**_I see the way you look at him, Reema!_ **

**_Just, don’t, okay!_ **

 

The doors opened, showing her victim some freedom – a temporary one nonetheless. James was about to follow him out, but Jarrell thankfully stopped him. Jarrell looked so tired.

 

**_We’re over, aren’t we?_ **

**_I would say it’s not you; it’s me – except I think it was you who did all the damage, Reema._ **

“I’m good.” Jarrell hissed.

Typical James asked if that was okay, and Jarrell looked at it instead, boring into it from head to toe. It could tell that Jarrell’s theory hadn’t gone away.

 

**_What the fuck is this, Reema? “ **Your sister would have failed you anyways.** _ **

**_ All siblings do in the end. _ ** **_ ” _ ** **_Didn’t you say this to me before?_ **

**_Read these for fucks sake!_ **

**_I don’t think I’ve even seen you genuinely laugh._ **

**_You’re so fake – it actually hurts to watch!_ **

 

"I think you've done enough." Jarrell snapped before taking off.

 

At last, it was finally alone with James.

 

“That was pleasant.” He sighed.

 

It knew that he felt the energy, and hopefully, James would misinterpret it as some love quarrel.

“He always avoids me.”

 

"I would ask what happened between you two, but it's not my business."

 

It nodded. "I can't be with someone like that. I know you notice his paranoia. He's getting worse."

 

"I didn't know it could get any worse." Jim huffed.

 

"It can. He can't stand the sight of me. And you know what's worse?" It forced a laugh, clenching its bags tighter. "Kim's moving out."

Good riddance.

 

James seemed surprised. “What?”

 

"You'd normally walk her back. Where is she now?" It rhetorically questioned.

 

"She's been at Friya's for awhile…" It saw James finally realize the situation.

 

"More like _permanently_. Turns out that I'm going to need a new roomie. Forget them. Forget them all." It scoffed as it stretched its arms.

 

"What's that?" James pointed to its bags.

 

"Oh." It opened the bag filled with treats. "Had to get some necessities. Gaila and I are going to binge until our teeth cry." It lived off cheap food for years at that place. Now with being outside, it was honestly stunned that it hasn’t become overweight by now, or lost its teeth.

 

"I see."

 

The doors opened and it took a couple steps outside to the hall. In great error, it lightly tripped and the small purse fell to the floor. It did not notice the missing picture until it turned to look into those beautiful eyes.

And those beautiful eyes roamed right and left, looking at Reema. Why it kept the picture, it would never know. It was slightly pathetic really. It took her name and personality.

It rushed in and grabbed the photograph. "Thanks, Jim."

 

"Kind of funny. I thought you were a natural redhead." He joked, thankfully not noticing much else.

 

At least its hair was no longer thin, brittle, begging for nutrients anymore. "Cute, Jim. Not everyone can be exotic like Gaila." It playfully stuck out its tongue.

 

James removed all its stress in a second by merely laughing in its presence. "Tell her I say 'hi'?"

 

"Of course." It smiled and walked down the hall. "Bye!"

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_“Kim? Ki- Kimmy? It’s always been you and me against the world. I’m so sorry that you’ll be alone – “_ **

**_“I think that will be sufficient enough for the video. I suggest you do not move too much. The cuffs would only irritate your wrists.”_ **

**_“Holy sh – “_ **

**_“Hello again, darling.”_ **

**_“I fucking … I fucking knew it!”_ **

**_“And as always, you were not confident enough in your intuition to take actual action.”_ **

**_“Reema … please Reema, you have to let me go. I swear I won’t say a word.”_ **

**_“Please. Who would actually listen?”_ **

**_“Reema …”_ **

**_“Reema is tucked away into a dark corner and only comes out when she is needed, and that is not happening anytime soon.”_ **

**_“HELP ME!”_ **

**_“You keep doing that.”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~X


	54. NIGHT SIXTEEN - PART FIVE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just did my second last exam and aced it.  
> This huge weight just flew off my shoulders. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter.  
> The dots are connecting….
> 
> Song: Landfill by Daughter
> 
> ~X

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

** NIGHT SIXTEEN – PART FIVE **

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

“Bring them – No, I don’t care how you do it. They have to be here. When? Yesterday!” Nathaniel yelled to Royce in his communicator while him and Spock marched to Kevin’s home.

 

When he cut the call, he turned to Spock and sighed. “You weren’t supposed to touch that letter.” He reprimanded. He purposely left it there because he didn’t have gloves and dispatch would arrive in seconds. The picture he took would have sufficed for now. Prints would have been taken, along with the rest of the home.

 

Unsurprisingly, Spock moved a branch from his face and kept moving. Nathaniel didn’t expect much else.

 

With each step, blaring rock music irked their ears. When they approached the door, he rang the bell while Spock banged it three times, each one louder than the other. The door would have broken down if Nathaniel didn’t give Spock a sideway glance.

 

They heard footsteps inside. Nathaniel stepped back to see inside the windows, which he soon discovered to be covered. He returned next to Spock when he realized that the footsteps sounded as if they were approaching the door and not running away into that forest.

 

He's been in enough chases for a lifetime.

 

As the door clicked open, a sweaty Kevin quizzically looked at them while massaging his wrists. He teeth held a hammer captive in his mouth. Kevin’s brows furrowed as he took it out.

 

Within seconds, Nathaniel revealed his phaser, making the man jump back with both hands up, instantly dropping the hammer with a clang.

 

“Dude!” Kevin yelled with wide eyes. “Sheesh! I already did my statement like this morning, man!”

 

Nathaniel raised a brow as he lowered his weapon … by a little. Spock was unfazed and glared at Kevin with arms crossed. Honestly, Spock looked kinda scary.

 

Kevin stayed there with hands up – smart move. The soon to be cadet switched his gaze to Spock, clearly confused. “Spocky?”

 

Nathaniel took out his communicator with his other hand, and looked at the information Jane sent him, and she said she still had more to search up. “I’m Detective Nathaniel, Mr. Riley. When was the last time you saw Mr. Kirk?”

 

Kevin flinched back. “Jimmy? Isn’t he with you?” He pointed to Spock with his hands still up.

 

Spock’s eye remained narrow as he tilted his head with a stern mouth. “Cease this façade and inform us of his whereabouts.” He demanded.

 

Kevin appeared insulted, slightly wincing at the order. “Dude, I have like no idea. He never even showed up to help me with my shelf.” Kevin whined. “Is he okay? What the fuck happened?”

 

Nathaniel held his phaser tighter. The kid seemed genuine, but something inside his gut made him circumspect. It was that itchy feeling he experienced during the time he had doubts about his ex-boss … and he was right about that one.

 

Yes, if Kevin were smarter, he would have taken the letter, because it automatically places him as the last person to see Kirk alive. But what if he left it there so they could just look him by, unsuspecting. Kevin seemed … jumpy.

 

“May we search the premises, Mr. Riley?” He asked, lowering his phaser and tucking it in his waistband, still holding it, having no intention to let it go.

 

Kevin cringed, shaking his head. “Look man, I can help any way I can, I just don’t feel comfortable with – _Hey_!” He yelled while turning back and following behind an intruding Spock.

 

Spock just whooshed past them and invited himself inside.

 

Nathaniel sighed as he entered too. Spock and Kevin retreated into the back of the house with quick large strides.

 

The place was simple. It was almost empty but had some flashy elements, like the lava lamps. The island in the kitchen had half a finished bottle. He looked to a corner and saw a shelf surrounded by cardboard and tools.

 

The shelf was already fully assembled.

 

“You can’t just barge in here!” Kevin screamed at a distance.

 

“And why would you prevent a swift search of your home? Surely you would want the possibility of your involvement to be immediately eliminated.” Spock retorted, while opening another door, disappearing into a room. “You should consider this as nothing more than procedure.”

 

“You don’t have a warrant!”

 

Nathaniel paced a couple steps back from the shelf and leaned down to his knees as if fixing it himself. He stood back up and continued to walk back until the back of his knees hit the couch. He then deliberately fell on it, throwing his head back and panting from a job well done.

 

He tried to mute out the voices, but failed.

 

“As a friend of Jim's, your first priority should be to aid in any way you can. Would you want valuable time and resources to be spent simply considering if every action is agreeable to your feelings?”

 

Nathaniel pressed his elbows on his knees while looking at the view in front of him. Nothing struck him as alarming. He sighed and raked his hair with his fingers. A strand fell down his fingers and he instantly wiped his fingers and tossed it behind him.

 

“I have rights man!”

 

“You obtain nothing that is more important than this.”

 

The detective looked at his fingers and it dawned on him that Kirk could have done that very same action. He turned his head behind him and gulped when he saw a short blond strand on the top of the couch, right where his head had been.

 

He picked it up and shoved it in his pocket. It was unfortunate though. This wasn’t a legal search, especially since Spock was actively distracting the homeowner. Anything he found would not be admissible in court. Also, this strand of hair could have been there for days. Nathaniel was aware that Kirk was just here the night before.

 

If there was anything he learned in TMU, it was that time was of the essence. He wasn’t here to buildup a court case. He was here to find Kirk, and he would do it any way he could.

 

Kirk came to him for help before the other units involved themselves. This was his responsibility.

 

If only he could find something that could prove Kirk’s presence mere hours ago …

 

“He’s my friend too!”

 

“Then I suggest you honor that friendship and act accordingly.”

 

There was another bang of a door. Nathaniel didn’t have much time. He dragged his feet on the fluffy white carpet. He then noticed that a section of the carpet was a little too hard, so his feet halted in its track. He sprung up, hearing footsteps coming his way. With little time, he got to his hands and knees and patted the carpet, noticing that some of it was wet. He looked right under the couch and noticed an empty bottle in the small darkened space. It still had droplets of water remaining inside it.

 

Of course this could have just belonged to Kevin too, except something within him demanded that he take it. Everything was well placed in the home, so why would Mr. Riley just leave this one piece of mess?

 

Did the drink fall, resulting in Kevin to lazily leave it and just get a new one?

 

Unlikely.

 

Right when Nathaniel put it under his coat, Spock returned, clearly disappointed, not caring for the angered man stalking behind him in the least.

 

“Look, I’ll let y’all know if I know anything, but I swear if I’m taken in for any reason, I’ll mention how you just waltzed in here like you own this shit!”

 

“Why the paranoia, Mr. Riley?” Nathaniel asked.

 

Kevin pursed his lips. “I don’t like cops.”

 

“My house is a crime scene, Kevin.” Spock walked right up to Kevin’s face, making the kid step back. “We will not offer commiseration because you feel _uncomfortable_. Jim has been kidnapped, someone whom you have known longer than I. Your priorities are misplaced. So when we leave your home, you should use all your resources and contact whomever may know of Jim’s whereabouts because time is a luxury we do not have.”

 

“You … you.” Kevin’s lower lip quivered. “I care. I care more than you ever will! He was with you, and you couldn’t protect him. This is all happening because you were inadequate. Where the fuck were you?!”

 

Nathaniel instantly interjected. “That will be enough, Mr. Riley!”

 

The sirens and lights lit up each of their faces as the crafts flew by the home.

 

Kevin shut his mouth a couple moments too late. Nathaniel noticed how the words affected Spock just by the little droop in his shoulders.

 

“Yes, I believe we are done here.” Spock stepped back, walking out of the door.

 

Nathaniel simply gazed at the distraught kid, and tsked. “We require for you to take another statement.” When Kevin opened his mouth, Nathaniel put his hand up. “You will go with some officers, or I will personally escort you down there as a _suspect_. I’m sure that won’t look good on your Academy application.”

 

Kevin wiped his forehead, messing with his hair. “It’s not that I don’t care, detective. I just don’t like the way he came at me is all.”

 

Nathaniel would have rolled his eyes if he could. “That should be the least of your concerns.”

.

.

.

 

> **82% of the applications have reached a decision, but Riley’s is still pending. There is a medical alert placed on it, currently waiting his permission to release his extensive records to the Academy. The general one they automatically have access to wasn’t enough.**
> 
> **Riley hasn’t given them permission yet, which is weird because he had the notification for eight days. It’s like he just quit.**
> 
> **He did something for them to want more information.**
> 
> **Will update more soon.**
> 
> **\- JANE**

 

With a quick snap of his fingers, he pointed to the forensics team currently taking swabs of the graffiti on Spock’s window. He gave them the bottle and asked them to test it for anything and everything as soon as possible.

 

Apparently they were from Xia’s unit. Contact would be quick and easy because that man had no choice but to participate. Nathaniel exited the home and watched the scene from the steps.

 

Det. Farah power walked to Nathaniel, pissed as ever. "A dead officer? Really?!”

 

“This whole thing is bad.” He said as he looked at his device. Turned out that the Xanders took the bullet train and would be here within’ two hours.

 

Royce deserved a pat on the back for that.

  

> **I would inform you that the Xanders contacted me, but I’m certain you already know that.**
> 
> **I will see you soon.**
> 
> **\- RAUL**

Crime scene investigators and more suits took over the place. Det. Farah adjusted her belt and exhaled. “Well, the place is an absolute mess and it’s eerie.”

 

“We all see that.”

 

“No, it’s eerie _because_ it’s a mess. Not a mess with a story, but just a mess.” She looked as Spock treaded to them when he finished talking to another officer. “Hello, Mr. Spock.” She greeted him.

 

Spock nodded. “Please continue.”

 

“As I was saying, your place is just a mess. There’s no blood to be found whereas there would be some if Mr. Kirk were knocked out during a struggle, otherwise the kidnapper wouldn’t have had the time to vandalize your home. Also, Kirk actually had the time to write his letter. I think he left before this took place, while the other other unsub entered your home right after."

 

Spock stared at her with squinted eyes. “Jim would not willingly walk out with Emma.”

 

“But he would with Kevin.” Nathaniel added. “We already know there’s two of them, Spock.”

 

Whomever Kirk left with, he knew the person.

 

“Mr. Riley’s headed down with my partner as we speak." Det. Farah informed them. "If he has something to admit, we’ll be there.”

 

Nathaniel peeked Det. Xia from behind a couple of people. He called the man with his device instead of unnecessarily screaming, and watched Xia pick up his communicator. He asked Xia to come to them, and so he did.

 

When Xia approached them, he put his hands in his pocket and looked at Spock with sorrow. “We apologize that the protection we appointed couldn’t prevent this tragedy, Mr. Spock.”

 

“Apologies are not needed, detective.” Spock dusted it off. “I believe Nathaniel wished to inquire more information.”

 

“Yes.” Nathaniel scratched the back of his neck. “Can you call the man in your unit that conducted the interviews. Kevin said he did his statement this morning.”

 

Det. Xia was already dialing. “I can also send the footage to Jane.”

 

“Thank you.” Nathanial said, actually thankful the man was being cooperative. Xia did arrest someone without his knowledge after all.

 

Xia placed the device between them.

 

_“What can I do for you boss?”_

 

“Cruz, I have Det. Nathaniel on the line.”

 

Nathaniel spoke up. “What can you tell me about your interview with a Mr. Riley?”

 

 _“Ah, I’m not surprised you asked about that one. Interesting fellow. Always went off track and fidgeted with his hands, might I add.”_ Cruz stated. _“It’s like he had to do something, so I offered him a pen so he could tap the table with it, being the good man that I am. In my honest opinion, I think he was disappointed.”_

 

“Disappointed with what?” They all leaned closer.

 

_“That Reema ended up being Emma. Everyone was obviously, but maybe young fella must have liked her or something. Then again, no one mentioned it, so I never pursued it. There was no evidence, just intuition.”_

“What about his relationship with Mr. Kirk?”

 

_“I mean, I asked if any of them suspected anything, and he said no. He stated that ‘Jimmy’ could never have noticed, because he always sees the good in people. He then described that Mr. Kirk made him feel worthy when the world didn’t. If you ask me, he sees Mr. Kirk as a saint or something.”_

 

“You did not perceive this to be infatuation as well?” Spock asked, not caring for the looks he received.

 

_“…no. Now that I think about it, it was almost like worship. Knowing what I did about the case, it was highly unlikely that Emma had an accomplice. Mr. Riley wasn’t just some random guy from the block, so if he were included in anything, it wouldn’t work. Both their goals would be the same, and what would they do? Share Mr. Kirk? I don’t think so.”_

 

Nathaniel nodded, agreeing with Cruz’s input. “The letter stated that Mr. Kirk saw them both. ‘HE SEES US’. No longer is it – ‘HE SEES ME’.”

 

Spock hummed in agreement as well. “However, ‘HE SEES ME’ was still written on my window, possibly indicating that there is still a selfish intent. Especially if only one of them were present at the time."

 

_“They’re psychotic. They aren’t capable of being anything, but selfish.”_

 

Xia took back his device. “Thank you, Cruz.”

 

_“Call me anytime, boss.”_

Xia closed the call and everyone was stuck with the music of sirens, extremely unsettled.

> **I sent you Riley's interview with Commander Fitz. I have his academic records and recommendations. I verified them (trying to avoid another University of New York) bullshit. Anyways, I sent you the transcript of the interview. There’s only one thing and it’s very little. It’s up for interpretation anyways. His physical was perfect, except his blood work came out abnormal, but he explains it in the interview. I can see why there is an alert on his application.**
> 
> **I would request the same.**
> 
> **-JANE**

 

Nathaniel stared at the message, wishing to God that he had his PADD to be able to read through most of the attachments. He was able to open one file.

 

“Do you know a Dr. Kaufmann?” He asked Spock.

 

Spock raised a brow. “Yes. He served on USS Xavier. He is retired, however his current occupation is to annually conduct psychological evaluations for the Academy enrollees."

 

“Well, this doctor put an alert on Kevin’s application.”

 

Spock blinked a couple times too many. “Those are confidential.”

 

When Spock mentioned that, Farah and Xia disapprovingly looked at Nathaniel, but thankfully still kept their mouths shut. He didn’t care, for he knew Farah occasionally indulged because she worked for Missing Persons. Sometimes, online nitpicking was necessary. Xia on the other hand always had a dead person to help him with his cases. DNA went a long way anyways.

 

“Jane said that he should have given permission for them to look into the extensive files days ago. In his interview, he said he was diagnosed as bipolar at eleven.”

 

“Is it standard to place an alert on an application for this?” Farah asked with pursed lips.

 

“Yes it is." Spock answered. “He has explained his history. It is a psychiatric illness that has long been treatable, so all he should provide are documents confirming his statements. Regardless of the alert, it would be a simple process. His application would resume status."

 

Nathaniel looked at the summarized information from Jane. “The documents he provided were too old. He should have had them updated, hence the alert. The blood work came up as suspicious as well.”

 

Spock continued with more understanding of the situation. “Whatever abnormalities detected through his blood work must not have been included in the documents he provided. So the automatic conclusion would be illegal activity, until otherwise.”

 

“Does it really matter?” Xia inserted. “The only time I saw a bipolar killer was when I was still in my blues. That can't all be it, unless his mania includes periods of psychosis and he looses all sense of reality. Even for that, there is medication."

 

"There’s more to the story, or he wouldn’t have been so hesitant.” Nathaniel shook his head. “Jane will find out. In the meantime, the Xanders are on their way to provide us with more information on Emma.”

 

Farah sighed in relief.

 

“Xia!” An officer jogged in their direction with a notepad. She wiped her forehead as she addressed the detective, ignoring everyone around them. “We have some information.”

 

“Spit it out then.” Xia turned to her.

 

Xia must have talked like that to all his subordinates because the officer didn’t react.

 

Instead, she looked down at her notepad with determined eyes. “We have one witness that says she saw an actual car drive off. It screeched on the old road, which caused her to look out her window.”

 

“Did she get a license?” Xia moved his palm in circular motions, urging the officer to continue.

 

“No, sir. Too blurry, but is that important? Cars are rare.” She said, excited for the lead.

 

Spock tilted his head, getting a peak at her notepad. “Ma’am?” He softly asked. “This vehicle – Did she mention the make and classification?”

 

The officer looked down, and looked back up, a little annoyed for reasons Nathaniel couldn’t pinpoint. Spock was nicer to her than Xia was.

 

“Nothing much. The witness said she saw four silver rings in the front and back.”

 

Nathanial breathed in. The witness probably saw the Audi R8.

 

“I remember that car.” Det. Farah snapped her fingers. “It was at the search meeting. It belongs to an Orion female cadet, correct?”

 

“She can’t be involved.” Xia shoved his hands back in his pockets. “It would have been immediately disposed of if this cadet was the killer. Who puts an arm in their own trunk and mindlessly drives around with it, much less attend a search party with it?”

 

“Who breaks their own collarbone?” Nathaniel jibed back. “Anyways, until the officers assigned to her confirm her presence, it is safe to assume that her car may have been stolen.” Then again, assumptions were killers. In the other hand, he had to agree with Xia there.

 

The officer next to Xia then frowned. “We all know how _Orions_ feel about murder … or lack thereof.” She scoffed, rolling her eyes to the side.

 

They all switched their gaze to her, inspecting her from clean blonde bun to polished shoe. She awkwardly cleared her throat when she realized that no one was going to laugh or hum in agreement.

Nathaniel now knew exactly who this woman was.

She was one of _those_ …

 

Spock cocked his head up; hands clasped on his back with a scrutinizing glare. “The purpose of your presence here is to reiterate facts.” He began. “It does not benefit us and it most certainly does not benefit you when expressing unwarranted, highly discriminatory and illegal views.”

 

Her nostrils flared as she gaped at Spock. She looked like she was just slapped. “I didn’t mean it like that …”

 

Spock lifted a brow. “I do not care for your intent.”

 

“Spock …” Nathaniel muttered.

 

Spock ignored them and continued without a care. No one intervened when Spock asked if she had anything else useful to report.

 

She slowly shook her head, practically seething with annoyance.

 

“Then I suggest you take your leave.” Spock answered. “Your personal opinions are neither needed nor necessary.”

 

Luckily, Xia finally intervened in a low demanding voice. “That will be all, Goodwin.”

 

Noticing her immediate dismissal, she sharply turned and left.

 

“You need to do something about that, Xia. She’s the prime candidate for xeno profiling. Heck, racial profiling too.” Nathaniel scoffed, reprimanding Xia more than the officer. Didn’t the unit have testing for that shit?

 

Xia refrained from his usual smart comments and nodded. “I’ll deal with it.”

 

“Regardless,” Spock interrupted, trying to move on. “After witnessing Kevin’s behavior, his involvement is more probable than Gaila’s.”

 

“Hopefully he breaks soon.” Det. Farah fixed the collar of her coat. “We can’t hold him forever.”

 

Xia took out his device. “I will confirm the cadet's whereabouts.”

 

Nathaniel needed those tests on that bottle to come back soon. Kirk’s life literally depended on it.

 

When the group dispersed, Nathaniel noticed Spock’s posture slightly drop. He knew Spock was running on some kind of adrenaline. There was certainly a war going on in that head.

 

“C’mon Spock. The Xanders will arrive soon. Raul will meet us at the station.”

 

It wasn’t hard to see Spock cringe at the mention of the Xanders … or maybe it was Raul’s name … or maybe it was all of the above. He definitely understood Spock’s sentiment.

 

They made their way back to the driveway. While walking side by side, he saw Spock quickly look back at the swarm of people going in and out of his house. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys know that my intention isn't to offend when I bring up things such as mental illness.
> 
> I plan to work in the medical field so I like to think that I'm far from ignorant when considering such topics. This is fiction and yes, there will be more on Kevin's backstory.  
> Being bipolar doesn't make you a killer. (Duh)
> 
> Emma on the other hand has had a tough childhood. She also has dependency issues / abandonment issues with intense narcissism. She is also a diagnosed psychopath.  
> Whatever sense was left in her was tainted by her stay in Saint Valley. 
> 
> ~X


	55. NIGHT SEVENTEEN - PART ONE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m still heavily editing what I have on my computer. 100% of this story has been the single dork that has never had a date with a beta.  
> I have decided to give you guys a peak into Jim's drug induced mind before the shit gets real. It's a combination of reality and super weird stuff.  
> It’ll be a while before my next update.
> 
> Song: Mind Over Matter by PVRIS
> 
> Much love,  
> ~X

* * *

  **.**

**.**

**.**

** NIGHT SEVENTEEN – PART ONE **

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

He was floating. An invisible force swayed him from side to side, amplifying the thumps in his head. Gravity was playing catch ... with him being the ball.

With his eyelids barely opened, light never seeped through. He was only met with a greenish darkness, doing nothing to make him realize his surroundings.

A crack and his body screamed with pain, but his voice remained mute. After the small jump, he felt his eyelids become heavy again.

The last thought to cross his mind was that he wasn’t floating.

Rationale took over, causing him to finally understand that he was moving.

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

It was a surreal thing actually. He had the energy to open his eyes. He felt as if time remained still. He could have slept a few minutes or a couple hours.

The low rumble from his stomach forced him re-evaluate that it could have been longer.

There was nothing around him to indicate the time, and unfortunately, there was nothing to make the time go by any faster.

The pain settled, transforming into a persistent phantom desperate for attention. That was all he could concentrate on since he couldn’t move.

He couldn’t dream either.

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

A smooth humming poked his subconscious - A low melodic tune that could only resonate from a blithe being.

… a being with a wavy cardinal cape that easily danced with the wind. The familiarity was almost comforting.

**.**

**.**

**.**

No – that hue could only belong to the devil.

Jim saw the devil's royal cape.

And the devil was singing.

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

Peck – Peck – Peck.

Nails etched into his chin, forcing him to shake his head. He couldn’t move it away with his hands. They were tied. He had to shake off this heavy thing making a home on his body.

He could also only hope that it would look somewhere and that sharp beak wouldn’t gouge his eyes out.

If not now, then maybe after he was dead ... hopefully.

He swore he saw it smile. He had no idea how.

 

It had no teeth.

 

… just black feathers caressing his cold, sweaty skin, like a canvas it was eager to explore.

 

Or devour.

 

“Caw, caw!”

 

A squeak later and it shook from something he couldn’t see. The nails became buried deeper, piercing skin seconds before it suddenly froze.

Soon, the back of its head was on his nose after it flipped over, sharp feet greeting the green ceiling.

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

 

Something sticky dripped down his skin.

There was no movement.

The crow was _dead_.

 

How?

 

Why?

 

The gears in his head were strained from the excessive thinking. He just needed to close his eyes, block out the black contrasting with dimmed green. He would deal with it when he stopped floating.

 

Why was he floating again?

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

Cold.

 

He was cold before, but he felt the temperature drop deep in his blood. It all must have retreated to his thoracic region. Why else couldn’t his fingers move? He didn’t feel a blizzard, so why was he on some kind of survival mode?

 

He opened his mouth, and nothing came out. His throat was a suffocating canvas with cracked edges, his sound being the desperate call for water.

 

Like all prayers - none were answered.

 

The drought lasted an eternity.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~X


	56. NIGHT SEVENTEEN - PART TWO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did around 12-13 updates for my other story, and now I'm back to updating this.  
> Expect binge posts in the future. 
> 
> ... I can't feel my wrists.  
> Kisses for all the love! 10K hits - bahahaha!  
> Enjoy this insanity!  
> Song: Icarus by Bastille  
> ~X

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NIGHT SEVENTEEN - PART TWO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

 

Jim knew he was fully conscious this time, except something was different. Something was very, very different. His feet were on the floor for one.

Second - His vision cleared after a few moments, and what he was presented with made him want to scream. He was met with a wall - one he didn’t recognize. At least it wasn’t a shaking ceiling anymore.

A part of him wished that this was some bad dream. Maybe if he woke up, he could move a couple inches and wrap his arms around Spock.

 

A hitched moan escaped from his dry throat.

 

He should have never opened that door.

 

That wasn’t the only thing that wanted to make him scream either. Yea, whatever was inside him was slowly diminishing and he was finally coming to himself, but the stupid bird was still pecking his arm. At least the pain turned into something he deemed ‘annoying’, grateful that it was no longer head ringing agony.

Just as before - his wrists were still tied, but behind the back of the chair he was sitting on.

 

“Caw, caw!”

 

Jim flung his head back with a groan because he could practically feel his brain moving from the screeching noise. He breathed in deep and looked at his empty surroundings.

He didn’t remember much besides a singing devil. How his mind translated Reema’s long crimson mane into a devil was something he would never know. What he did remember vividly however was Kevin’s craving to see Spock’s guts painting the floor.

Things went to shit the moment he decided to actually follow logic and steer away from the self-blame.. He was accepting that this wasn’t his fault – that he wasn’t some blind blond in a cliché horror movie – that this could literally happen to anyone - that Reema was a master manipulator and that her façade was created to perfection.

 

… but Kevin?

 

Kevin …

 

“Caw, caw!”

 

Kevin?!

 

He clenched his jaw, air slipping through the spaces between his teeth and tugged at his ropes.

 

“Kevin!”

 

He realized he was blinder than he thought. He knew Reema for two and some years.

 

Kevin was his own childhood friend.

 

Kevin was ….

 

Kevin wasn’t a friend.

 

Kevin wasn’t even a human being with basic morale, because he betrayed Jim in ways _unforgivable_.

 

Was it so unbelievable that Kevin could become a responsible adult and a beneficial member to society? Millions did it with his condition. There was no need to be wary of Kevin. None!

And he was right – Kevin seemed better than most his years. Or was that a façade too?

Was anything real?

 

“Caw, caw!”

 

… That actually made it scarier.

 

It was the perfect calm before the storm.

 

“Caw, caw!”

 

“Shut up!” He snapped.

 

The crow inched back on his lap, getting closer to his knees and sharply tilted its head, almost stunned that Jim yelled.

 

“I’m having a crisis here, and you want to just keep repeating the same shit.” He hissed.

 

It cocked its head up, silent and still.

 

Didn’t this thing _die_?

 

“I know I saw you die.” He muttered. “Not like it matters. You’re not even real.”

 

Jim weakly rolled his eyes. He was so high, partially paralyzed and weaker than ever before. At least now he knew how someone like Hank and Jarrell got taken advantage of.

Anyone of even a hundred pounds could take him on right now.

 

Poor Hank.

 

Poor Jarrell.

 

Poor Rose.

 

Poor fucking Gary.

 

Soon, it was going to be ‘Poor Jim.’

 

He looked ahead and noticed two small windows at the top of the wall. The scenery was half covered in cement. He was underground. This was a fucking basement!

 

“Caw, caw!”

 

He twitched, irked from the sound. “If you want to keep speaking, say something useful.”

 

“Caw, caw!”

 

“Oh, lord.”

 

It almost jumped, moving further. “Caw, caw!”

 

“You’re a product of my mind.” Jim mostly said this to assure himself that he wasn’t losing it. “At least be a little entertaining.” This must be the most annoying hallucination out of all the ones created from a mind clinging on the edge. If he were going to die, he would have preferred another one.

If only Spock could manifest next to him and give him words of comfort. Lay right here and talk about anything. Literally anything. Spock’s voice would transport him to times that would eliminate all fear, replacing it with a calming bliss.

 

“Caw, caw!”

 

“Say something else.” He lowly uttered, temporarily ignoring his despair. He couldn’t get his fingers out of the rope, and his feet were tied. He gritted his teeth, struggling to break free.

It was all a failure.

 

Surprisingly, the bird shut its beak and flinched back when Jim let out an irritated yell.

 

Jim bitterly chuckled after a couple breaths. “Why are you here?”

 

The bird pecked at the air, looking as if it wanted to say something. The thing is, it could have. This bird wasn’t real. Hallucinations weren’t supposed to make sense.

 

“Say something …. Oh, how about ‘ _Nevermore’_?”

 

The bird winced. Something sparked Jim’s attention soon after. He didn’t know exactly, but something seemed off about it. That’s when it kicked in.

 

“Ah, wrong bird.”

 

The crow nodded.

 

“Whatever.” Jim scoffed. “Same family.”

 

There was no point in yelling anymore. He could be in another country.

He could be on another planet. Maybe the moving compartment was some shuttle. Maybe Reema messed with the security or something.

He was so utterly screwed. If the time came, he knew that he wouldn’t entertain any video.

 

Video …

 

He switched his gaze, trying to turn his neck all the way back like some owl, and noticed the blinking red light in the corner.

 

Great.

 

He was going to end up like Jarrell.

 

Jim slowly looked around with squinted eyes … Recognition pierced his gut. He gulped with his fear growing immensely.

He knew exactly where he was.

 

“I don’t see you!” Jim yelled in the empty room. “I don’t care too, and I sure won’t beg!”

 

“Caw, caw!” The bird yelled.

 

He felt that the bird was warning him instead, urging caution for his well deserved outburst.

 

 Jim jerked his knee, forcing the bird to jump off. “You’re full of bullshit!” He screamed again, ignoring the bird completely.

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

If only his feet weren’t stuck to the floor, he could gather enough strength to break the wooden chair from throwing his body to the side. Then again, considering the bolted door, and his inability to go through the windows, it would be stupid to injure his arm, making it all useless in the end.

 

He could only win this with his words –

 

… if he won at all.

 

“Caw ..c…a..w.” The bird froze again, eyes wide as it looked to the void, the life being spontaneously sucked from it by some unknown staving entity.  
One eye was replaced with a gaping hole oozing from thick blood, drip, drip, dripping on the wooden floor and into the cracks. He didn’t know how or why, but it flopped dead.

Jim stared at it making sure to not blink.

The air was like nails scratching his very corneas. Eventually, he had to restore some moisture to them. It sucked when he gave in.

When he opened his eyes, the dead bird disappeared.

 

He was alone in the silence again.

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

 

Something was dragging on the floor. It was a faint sound – almost non-threatening if it were in any other setting. He became hyper aware of it, staring at the bolted door.

The sounds got gaudier with each second. They started to carry a vibration, flowing from under his feet and through the chair. When it was at its loudest, the door banged.

 

**Bang.**

 

Then click.

 

Then a sharp turn.

 

Jim never turned away. Not even when he was presented with the mask that hosted his nest of nightmares.

 

The figure slowly strolled inside, dragging a chair and placed it in front of him. Jim traveled his gaze from the stools to the gloved hand holding the chair. Right when he told himself to not show fear and look at that face, the chair creeped closer – the figure clearly dissatisfied with the distance it originally chose.

 

“Hello, James.” Reema said, her voice deeper from bouncing back on the rotten leather barrier.

 

He could feel her smile with those words. The memories of Reema laughing and smiling with him were replaced with nothing but blood dipped thread.

That smile was no more.

His words were hidden somewhere, but he didn’t need them.

Every fiber of him was perplexed as to how someone could just be so … wrong.

 

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

“I must admit, it is painful when you say I am full of _bullshit_.”

 

Ah, so she did hear him.

 

“Honestly, after all the work I put into this, a little acknowledgment would be greatly appreciated.”

 

Jim knew the type of person she was. This was a person who desperately needed someone to validate her existence, cuddle her ego and feed her sense of superiority.

Perhaps he could actually win this with his words.

 

He lifted his head and glared right at the mask. “I lost track of the people you framed and killed. You finally have me, and you won’t even show me your face.”

 

They both knew that there was no point in this charade.

Anonymity was useless.

 

“Hmmm.” She leaned back, and pulled down her hoodie, revealing her ponytail.

 

Jim was surprised she didn't chop it and bleach it platinum by now.

 

Her hands peeled off the mask from under her chin and lifted it up to reveal her pale face – her freckles adamant from her lack of usual makeup and tan.

They locked eyes.

A subtle smile showed on her face, and the look was all too familiar. It was almost _blasphemous_.

 

It was a mask scarier than the one on the floor. This was the mask that belonged to a fictional person he deemed a friend.

 

“It’s still on.” He exhaled, his head heavier than tolerable.

 

She narrowed her eyes, the smile turning into a snarl. All softness was sucked from her face, only sharp and calculated corners. There was no brightness to be seen.

All the radiance from her weren't ever from rays derived by the sun, but of luminescence from hard working, well placed florescent bulbs. All natural light must have burnt out before he met her.

 

A weak laugh escaped his throat. “That’s better.”  

 

 **Emma** stood up and faced the windows. “It would not be wise to execute your usual sarcasm.”

 

His adrenaline spiked. “I thought I was your one and only. When you love someone, you accept them with flaws and all.”

 

She remained silent, but he saw her shoulders go stiff.

 

“Look. I’m tired, so can you just get rid of these ropes. I’m sure you can imagine how hard it is for me to stretch like this.”

 

She quickly turned back around. “Are you serious?”

 

Jim pursed his lips and shrugged. “I mean that’s why I’m here, aren’t I?”

 

She continued to stare with arms crossed. “Why do you believe you are here?”

 

“To play house?” He said in an obvious manner. “I’m meant to be with Kevin…” He then somehow managed to gaze seductively at her, unknowing how he even gathered that energy, and looked at her from top to bottom. “…and you, Emma.”

 

He heard the hitch in her breath, and he knew he hit the spot.

 

“Don’t you want to care for me? Don’t you want to _show_ me?”

 

With three large steps she was in his face, deeply frowning with her palms digging into his lap. Jim immediately reminded his stupid brain to not flinch back.

 

“Do not mock me.” It sounded more like a plea instead of a demand.

 

“I thought you didn’t want to starve anymore. Are you really going to let pride in the way of that?”

 

She breathed in, her upper lip twitching. Emma stepped back like Jim was something contagious.

 

A moment later, and she headed towards the door.

 

He spoke out, hoping it could penetrate some deep form of kindness.

It was probably so deep; it was rotting from the lack of sunlight.

 

“I’m not Carson.” He declared.

 

It may as well have been a shout, because she froze like the missing bird.

Now if only she could fall dead …

 

“I listened.” He added, taking advantage of her moment of shock.

 

She pressed her hand on the metal door, unmoving. “What about the professor?” Her fingers curled on the door, sharp nails grazing down, causing the most unpleasant sound to invade anyone’s ears.

 

“Now why would I think about him when there’s someone who cares more, does more than he ever could? I won't run off and be with some cheap copy.”

 

With that, she exited the room after slamming the door.

 

Jim closed his eyes, letting his head fall. It was bittersweet. Emma was gone, but she also didn’t inform him of her intentions. Would his head end up in someone’s trunk tomorrow? Would his eyes be in a jar and delivered to Spock?

 

He ignored the bile flying up his throat as a result from the acidic words he uttered.

 

He had to be reasonable though. Spock wasn’t here and whatever connection they had, allowing Spock to hear, feel or possibly locate him … was temporary in the end. It sucked because he couldn’t sense Spock and he had no idea if Spock could sense him. Jim never asked Spock to allow this thing between them to be a deeper two-way access. It might have been too invasive. He ultimately decided that he needed to study more and find out about cultural expectations/taboos.

 

Jim knew he would say whatever, whenever because it didn’t matter here.

He lived to see another day.

 

He hoped.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 'Nevermore' reference was from "The Raven" - a poem by Edgar Allan Poe.  
> ~X


	57. NIGHT SEVENTEEN - PART THREE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I missed Uhura so much.  
> Song: On My Way To Heaven by Above & Beyond.  
> Enjoy!

* * *

  **.**

**.**

**.**

**NIGHT SEVENTEEN - PART THREE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

 

Nyota flicked with the end of her nails as she put her feet up, resting her head on the seat in the moving hovercraft.

 

“This is the worst music ever…” Kim whined in the passenger seat, already moving her hand to the dashboard.

 

Friya swatted Kim’s hand away. “I’m the driver.”

 

A couple days ago, Nyota personally went to Friya’s room and apologized to Kim for her insensitivity regarding Jarrell in the hospital. Surprisingly, Kim had open arms and apologized for slapping her across the face.

 

Truthfully, Nyota realized that she kind of deserved that slap.

 

Kind of…

 

The girls bickered for the next couple of miles. The sounds were actually soothing in Nyota’s ears. If she thought hard enough, it was like everything was back to normal and they were on vacation, partying out their post exam stress.

 

But that wasn’t the case.

 

Exams would resume at some random date still unknown to her. Of course the time was supposed to be used to continue studying, but that idea was stupid in itself. She was prepared pre-exams, and everyone was too distracted to even bother now.

 

Kim was in deep depression.

 

Reema was a killer.

 

Students popped up dead and/or missing.

 

Uniforms swarmed campus daily.

 

There was yellow tape all over Reema’s room door.

 

Gaila and McCoy were brought in for extensive questioning … it was all too much.

 

Also … Spock and Kirk. If auras and pheromones ever became visible, she knew she would see it shaking and changing into the deepest purple between them. It would stick out from all the waves in the room like a prized child.

 

Spock was someone she desired, and unfortunately Spock prevented her from ever feeling something intense like _love_. She would have had to know more of him for that to even happen. How could she do that if he was always shielding himself? Granted, she had access to more of Spock than most people, but limited nonetheless.

 

In the end, Kirk and him were created from tragedy. They knew how to ride a hurricane, but would they crash and fall after the winds settled?

 

She hoped not.

 

All she knew was that she or anyone else couldn’t handle further tribulations. No one deserved that.

 

She sighed. Honestly, did she have the right to complain though? She was an outside spectator – a position she was _grateful_ for. Last thing she needed was to gain the attention of some deranged woman she knew for years.

 

“But I hate this song!” Kim threw her head back on the seat with a groan.

 

The tune was kind of annoying to Nyota as well. It was a Rectify favorite. She could click her teeth to the beat in her sleep.

 

She was clicking them now, exacerbating the situation.

 

When they all ended up laughing, it was a rapturous moment. Kim was smiling and expressing herself with more than tears and a permanent frown. Kim was still grieving, but Nyota could notice the improvements.

 

The song came to a screeching halt, another alarm taking over, and all three women let out a wail after hearing it for the third time. The sound wasn’t just scary.

 

It was intensely scary, like it could form into a physical entity and take over your skin - That kind of fucking scary.

 

_Fugitive at large. Female in mid twenties, weighs one hundred and ten to one hundred and twenty pounds. Five feet and seven inches in height. Hair is red, but is probable to change. Freckles. No tattoos. Fugitive could be armed and is considered dangerous._

_Fugitive at large. Female in mid -_

 

Kim slammed the dashboard. “How long could it possibly take to find this bitch?!?”

 

“She’s a master manipulator, Kim.” Nyota commented, sitting up in her seat. “If anything, she probably has a poor guy in her grasp and he’s giving her anything she wants.”

 

Friya nodded in agreement as she did a sharp turn. “It must have been so easy to get Hank. He always found her attractive – if he wasn’t stalking Jim of course.”

 

“My brother was already with her. I know he saw something wrong. He basically said so.” Kim’s shoulders drooped down. “If he knew he was being stalked, and all trust for Reema went away, then why didn’t he just say it was her?”

 

“Because it must have been too hard to acknowledge. Sometimes, things like this don’t process in our minds.” Nyota said, trying not to cringe.

 

Kim scowled. “I just don’t understand why she kept at it for weeks.”

 

“So why did she do it Nyota? “ Friya warily asked. “Cause I have no idea.”

 

Nyota moved her head between the two, resting her elbows on top of their seats. “I think she was having fun, you guys.”

 

Another turn from Friya, and Nyota flew back, hitting the leather from the harsh force.

 

“Damn. Sorry hun.” The driver moped, looking back to see if Nyota was okay.

 

She rubbed her head, expressing to Friya that everything was fine.

 

“Is that Gaila?” Kim tapped the glass of her window.

 

All three of them looked down and saw the Audi zooming through the roads. That woman would forever be reckless.

 

Nyota took out her communicator and dialed the crazy cadet. When the line connected, she put it on speaker.

 

 _“Hey. Everything okay?”_ Gaila asked.

 

“Is everything okay with you?” Nyota repeated the question with a low laugh. “You’re driving like crazy. I keep telling you that you can’t control a car like a craft. You could flip over.”

 

 _“…uh. I’m at Sharukh’s now.”_ Gaila answered, causing Friya to hit the break. _“We can’t go anywhere unless we are escorted. You know that.”_

 

Nyota snapped her fingers and told Friya to follow the car, dramatically moving her hand around in circles. “Give me a moment.”

 

 _“Okay …?”_ Shuffling noises erupted from the line. Gaila was probably moving.

Kim turned to Nyota, mouthing off the license plate.

She bit her bottom lip. “Gaila, it’s your car. I think you need to go to one of the cops and – “

_“Ssshhh. Gimme a minute.”_ Gaila cut her off. _“Babe? What’s going on?”_ She then whispered, and Nyota had to lean very close to hear some words.

_“What? Wait, now? You have to explain better. I’m not stupid – Hey, you! Yea, you! What the hell? I won’t just up and leave because you said so. I need reasons!”_

The ladies exchanged confused and concerned looks when more shuffling took over. Friya had to switch her eyes to prevent a crash and did another sharp turn to follow the reckless driver that was in Gaila’s car.

 

Nyota tapped the back of Kim’s chair, growing impatient. Gaila always parked her car in the main basement, alongside other crafts. She now wished Sharukh had a private driveway or something.

 

The silence only increased her worry.

 

 _“Nyota?”_ Gaila’s normally cheery voice became nothing but a sad tone, energy completely sucked dry from it.

 

She jerked up. “I’m here.”

 

 _“We’re being taken somewhere else, and they won’t tell us where.”_ Her voice quivered. _“I don’t know how, but they said Jim is gone. - Stop rushing me! – Okay, ummm I’m actually shaking right now.”_

 

Kim covered her face, whispering curses. Nyota felt Friya speed up, flying past the other crafts. Friya blared her alarm, not caring for the rudeness.

 

“Is he dead?!” Nyota practically screamed, failing to hide her fear. “Damn it, Kirk!”

 

 _“I don’t know!”_ Gaila snapped right back. _“Follow that fucking car, you hear me!”_

 

“On it.” Friya stated, already increasing their speed.

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

> **_CALLING..._ **
> 
> ****
> 
> **\- James Kirk  
>  **

 

 

 

 

> **FAILED CONNECTION.**

“What is Reema doing?” Nyota watched the Audi go near a junkyard far from the city. She already called the authorities, mentioning its location.

 

When the black crafts showed up, sirens and all, they flew down to the rural yard. Friya hesitated to follow because it would disturb the flow of crafts and the U-turn was illegal.

 

Kim and Nyota urged her to do it anyways. The cadet sighed and gave in. She flew down, a million honks following alarms blaring behind them.

 

All of them rushed out of the craft and barged right into the suits. A woman Nyota came to know as Det. Farah stopped them in their path.

 

Nyota looked passed Det. Farah’s shoulders and saw some scruffy guy she’s never seen before, being cuffed with his stomach on the vehicle.

 

“Who the hell is that?” She pointed to him.

 

“I’m assuming you were the one to give the call?” Det. Farah asked, looking at her from top to bottom.

 

Nyota cocked her head up. “Yes.”

 

“Get off me man!” The unidentified man complained to a cop.

 

“Look, my friend is missing, and I thought that the person who kidnapped him was in that car – _Who_ is that?”

 

Det. Farah looked back at the sketchy man before turning back to Nyota. “Well, I can tell you that this is not Emma.”

 

Friya walked past Nyota, raising both brows. “Who?” They all asked in unison.

 

Det. Farah sighed. “Reema was an alias. Emma has a history. It would have been impossible to join Starfleet.”

 

Nyota wanted to smack her forehead. Why didn’t she think of that before?

 

“This man here claims that he received this car in exchange for an old craft. He accepted the offer since auto parts are rare to find.”

 

“How did he describe this … customer?” Nyota frowned after hearing that information. It was an immense disappointment. An ideal situation would have been Reema’s … no, Emma’s capture with Jim inside.

 

Det. Farah frowned after she looked at all three of them. “A petite female.”

 

“Red hair?” Kim asked.

 

“Yes.” Det. Farah nodded.

 

“Of course.” Nyota flew her hands up, exasperated by the situation. “Get the license, model, tag, whatever you can find on this craft because God knows how much time we wasted with this _idiot!”_ She yelled the last word for the man to hear right before his head was brought down into the cop craft.

Det. Farah wasn’t in the least bit fazed when the man barked at the insult. “I will execute my job with my utmost ability, Ms …?” She tilted her head in question.

 

“Uhura.” Nyota answered. She would have introduced the other two, but the detective already knew them from the search party incident. The lady was also working on Jarrell’s case.

 

She’s the one who found the disturbing items in that very car.

 

Det. Farah put her left hand in the right side of her jacket, taking out a card. “Well, Ms. Uhura, I would appreciate it if you call me should anything else come up. You clearly listen to your gut, so if anything is suspicious to you, call me instead of general authorities.”

 

Friya squinted her eyes at them. “We’re taking back Gaila’s car.” She stated, showing that she was not up for debate on the topic.

 

Det. Farah sighed again, strolling back to one of the men currently scanning the vehicle. She whispered something they couldn’t here, and a man placed the keys in her palms.

 

“Vehicle’s clear. I expect this back in Gaila’s lot in an hour time.” She said when she gave it to Nyota.

 

She looked down at the card and nodded while taking the keys.

 

“Regarding, Emma – I must warn you all, we have discovered that there is a partner involved, so please be – “

 

Friya shook her head, putting her hand up so the detective could pause for a moment. “There’s _two_ maniacs?!”

 

Nyota rubbed her temples, rolling her closed eyes.

 

“This is why I’m giving you the card. Report anything you believe to be suspicious. _Anything_.” Det. Farah emphasized. “Trust no one.”

 

A suit walked in their direction, snapping his fingers to grab Det. Farah’s attention.

 

“Yes, Richard?”

 

This _Richard_ leaned closer to her ears and whispered something. The woman faced the three cadets and sadly smiled. “I’m afraid I have to go. Please keep in touch.” She said to no one in particular.

 

They stood there and watched all the crafts leave in formation, leaving them to stare at an abandoned car.

 

“One step forward, a thousand steps back.” Kim sighed. “Two of them? I just … I can’t.” She paced, humming in a low tune to probably keep from screaming.

 

“Who else?” Nyota whispered.

 

“McCoy was taken in before...” Friya awkwardly suggested, shrugging her shoulders.

 

Nyota immediately shook her head. “Gaila was too. Are we going to suspect her next?”

 

“Then what, Nyota!?” Kim turned to her, yelling. “Is anyone who they say they are? Reema was the jolliest bitch there was. Gaila is too. Heck, Kevin won’t stop fondling Jim, always talking about dude this and dude that. Maybe everyone has a mask.” Kim was enraged, her voice echoing off the brittle brick walls. “It could be that Chekov kid for fucks sake!”

 

It was inevitable that Kim covered her ears and started to hyperventilate. Nyota was already approaching her, and when Friya was by her side, they each held an arm of Kim’s and lead her back to the craft.

 

 

 

 

>  
> 
> **_CALLING…_ **
> 
> **\- Spock**

 

Friya tapped the central button of her hovercraft dash after clicking Kim’s belt. “We’ll follow you.” She declared to Nyota. “Then we’ll all head to the station and see what can be done from there.”

 

 

 

 

 

> **_LINE DISCONNECTED._ **

****

Nyota stepped back as the craft lifted up. She twirled the key with her finger and walked to Gaila’s car. She sat inside, cracking her knuckles, wondering for a brief second on what to do. With the turn of the keys, the vibrations ignited. The foreign feeling of an engine rumbling couldn’t distract her from her rapid thoughts.

****

 

 

 

 

> **_INCOMING CALL_ **
> 
> ****
> 
> **\- Leonard McCoy**

****

“Let me guess…” Nyota picked up the line as she turned to the road. “You’re being transported to a safer location?”

 

 _“And I ain’t fucking goin’!”_ McCoy barked, vexed from what Nyota assumed to be life in general. _“Spock is at the station with that perfect teethed detective. That’s where I’ll be going if anyone has anythin’ to say about it. –You heard me! No, you can’t forcibly take me. Then you best follow me then. – Nyota, he’s gone. He’s actually gone.”_

 

“You have to listen to me. I was just told that there’s someone else involved in this. Be extremely careful.”

 

There was a low exhale, like Leonard was holding in his breath for too long. _“… I was supposed to be with him.”_

 

Nyota turned the wheel again, confused at his words. “You weren’t.”

 

 _“He said he was staying at Spock’s house. I’m at this hotel, and I just … I couldn’t face him yet, Nyota. I got stuck in some unnecessary shit when I should have been lookin’ out for him.”_ Regret seethed through the line.

 

“You’re not his father.” Nyota sternly stated.

_“I know!”_ Leonard groaned. _“Either way, I’m helpin’ any way I can. They ain’t taking me to some safe house.”_

 

“Glad to hear.” She allowed herself a weak smile. “See you soon then.”

_“See you soon.”_

Before her last turn to the dorm lot, that same skin crawling alarm came through the radio again. She shut it off before the robotic voice could announce a single word.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~X


	58. NIGHT SEVENTEEN - PART FOUR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be another update soon.  
> For now - more Jim POVs.  
> Song: Bloodstream by my hubby. (It's actually Ed Sheeran, but a girl can dream)  
> ~X

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

** NIGHT SEVENTEEN - PART FOUR **

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

Jim was stuck between irritation and absolute bliss.

 

“Caw, caw!”

 

The freakin’ bird was back, screaming in his ear. At least he still had some form of company. Remaining here with nothing to look at but the wall would have enabled him to just search the dark parts of his memories. Most of them consisted of Kevin and his jokes.

He could never think of them the same way again.

 

Another bang.

 

 _Click_.

 

Jim quickly cleared his throat and sat up straighter. It was such an automatic response, he didn't bother to question it.

Emma entered the room, and instead of walking to the chair as expected, she stalked towards him.

Jim tried to not shiver as she jibed her fingers through his hair, forcing his head back.

 

He almost expected a knife under his Adam’s apple.

 

“Open your mouth.” She demanded.

 

He did just that and within seconds, water trickled down his throat. The never-ending drought saw hope in the horizons.

 

He gulped as much as he could until he was deprived of it once more. Emma sat in her seat and continued to stare. Her breathing was slow, and Jim would have covered himself with his arms if he could. He hoped that he would have somehow become immune to all things creepy by now.

 

Clearly, it wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

 

“Thank you.” He said.

 

“You are we – “

 

“No.” He interjected. “Thank you.” He said again, more earnestly. Well… it sounded more earnest.

 

Her frown reappeared, confusion seeping through. She intertwined her fingers on her lap and stared, clearly asking for more of an explanation.

 

“Thank you for Mitchell.” It was another acidic sentence of more to come. “I never had the guts, you know? Now, I can have some peace of mind.”

 

“Kevin informed me of that stain and created the plan.” She crossed her legs.

 

Jim breathed in. Of course. Emma had no knowledge of his life pre-Academy. Unless she happened to dig up information of that - she was obviously capable.

 

“Well, thank you anyways.”

 

Back then; he sometimes wondered if Kevin was more offended about Gary than him. It was Jim’s mess and yet, Kevin was adamant in his beliefs since the beginning, claiming that Gary was the spawn of Satan.

Kevin would conjure weird plans and pranks. He wanted to tell everyone that Gary had an STD which was hilarious at the time.

Granted - Jim never complained. However, he reminded Kevin that, that chapter of his life was done … except, Kevin never let it go.

Kevin was never 'happy' about his leaving either, even though Jim was attempting to better his life. 'Till this day, Kevin would mention Gary, and he never had the heart to tell him to fully stop. He really wanted to, especially when Kevin hinted at it while on the line with _Spock_.

Kevin wanted to ruin Gary, always hyper about it ... still planning.

Those were a results of Kevin while he was ‘up’ – as Jim liked to call it.

 

Other times, Kevin would just cry on Jim’s lap, wondering how someone could hurt him like that. Kevin’s pain always came from Jim.

Always.

 

Jim should have seen that there was more than just concern in there, more than just platonic love behind those pleas, those tears. He was a fucking idiot.

 

Emma shot through his thoughts. “You can thank him yourself soon enough.” The bird then flew to near Emma, settling on her left shoulder. She didn’t notice a thing.

“What are your thoughts about the rest?” She asked with narrowed eyes.

 

It was the question that called to the burning rain. Jim was ready to let it all pour out and melt anything in its path.

 

“What?” He scoffed. “You’re talking about Crystal? Please, she would have died soon enough, messing with Snake Face all the time. Dangerous life, I imagine.” A part of him wanted to add that no one would have noticed that Rose was even missing if Emma hadn't placed here there ... It was too much. Jim shut his mouth.

 

She inched closer, moving the chair. She slowly tilting her head. “Hank?”

 

Maybe Hank would still be alive if he didn't always whine to her like some baby.

 

Jim chuckled. “You don’t hear me complaining.”

 

“And what about my interference with McCoy and Gaila?”

 

Jim formed a weak smile, completely disturbed that she didn’t say ‘Leo’ in a cheery voice.

 ~~Scratch that.~~ His heart wouldn't have been able to handle that. This differentiation between Emma and Reema was screwing with his head.

This was Emma. Reema was gone.

 

“You’re a closer friend than Gaila. She was just a screw.” He resisted the urge to bite his cheeks “Bones on the other hand needed some tough love. I doubt he’ll think of that bitter woman ever again.”

 

“Caw, caw!”

 

The bird approved.

 

“And ... Jarrell?”

 

“Now, now – “ He tsked. “He would have been in the way of us, Emma.”

 

She froze from his comments, remaining absolutely still.

 

Shit - he finally said the wrong thing.

 

“You’re lying.” She finally declared.

 

He prevented a dry swallow that would show any proof of his bluff. “And why would I do that?”

 

“To avoid death of course.”

 

“Emma.” He whispered her name softly, hoping to get the desired effect. “We’ll meet up again anyways. Isn’t that what you said?”

 

It was risky because she could have killed him in that moment if he truly believed that. He bet that she would have killed herself after if she truly believed that.

He didn’t breathe until she dashed right out of there.

 

This method of discussion was never mentioned during Survival Strategies – Mr. Chang would greatly approve.

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

“I guess this is the longest you’ve lived, little bird.”

 

The shiny oracles for eyes etched into his mind as they became lifeless again. When the bird cried in pain and eventually fell, he sighed.

 

He jinxed it.

 

"C...aw.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~X


	59. NIGHT SEVENTEEN - PART FIVE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one!  
> Song: Pure Sunlight by Mr. FijiWiji & AgNO3 [Monstercat Remix]  
> Warning: Spock is a bit OOC (well deserved) & he reads people for filth. Filth!  
> Enjoy!
> 
> ~X

* * *

  **.**

**.**

**.**

**NIGHT SEVENTEEN - PART FIVE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

 

 

> **Bad News.**
> 
> **I found out that the 75K deposit was from a deceased relative.  
>  **
> 
> **Besides that - there’s a peculiar 650 extraction every month, but I can’t trace it for some reason.**
> 
> **It’s like the credits just disappear Nate.**
> 
> **\- JANE**

 

 

Spock was eager to just halt Nathaniel’s constant movements by grabbing the detective’s arm.

 

“They won’t allow it.” Nathaniel stated for the third time.

 

He understood the first time, except it was imperative that he heard their statements personally, not read it on some transcript or have it reiterated to him. His own queries could also provide useful information. Spock had confidence that Nathaniel and Det. Xia would extract useful information from them as well, but there was still a slither of doubt floating in his mind.

 

The couple was currently walking into the establishment side-by-side with content faces, not an inch of worry showing through their blank expressions.

 

He questioned if they fully understood the crimes they have committed, or have they returned to their secluded lives, living day by day in denial of their wrongdoings.

 

Reema Xander held her husband’s elbow as she strolled in, her high heals clicking and short black strands swaying with the wind she created with each step. Carson looked around slightly wary as he put his hand in his blazer pocket.

 

In Spock’s opinion, Carson did not compare to Jim, however there were some similarities that were undeniable.

 

Nathaniel directed Spock to a table, and he decided to wait there. It would have been illogical to begin the practice of pacing around when impatient. He now understood why humans indulged in such behavior. It provided the illusion of committing a useful act and/or settled the growing nerves. Sitting was sometimes never an option.

 

He would have concentrated his time on Kevin, except the suspect was transferred to Det. Farah’s unit awaiting questioning. He allowed himself a short exhale, and then pinched his nose. Rethinking of past events was psychically painful. The noise increased from the overflow of people and officers whilst increasing the thumping in his head. He had no doubt that the media would show up soon.

 

Jim was part of the list now.

 

Should things turn awry, he would have no idea of where to behind healing. The idea of calling his father or mother was becoming a taunting one.

 

He could discuss the mental strain and effects derived from his new relationship with Jim to his father, because simply requiring more information would be logical. His mother however, he could call her and give in.

 

This temptation remained his entire life, except it was never as pulling as it was now. The feeling was undesirable – feeling incredibly useless while craving … support.

 

No, he had to be strong for Jim.

 

He saw a flicker of Jim’s personality return, but he knew that it was not permanent. He not only needed Jim back, Jim needed his life back.

 

If he closed his eyes, he could imagine all the chatter away, the footsteps muting and the ringing turning into a low song. He wanted to reread Jim’s letter again, despite the fact that he memorized it.

 

“Sir! Sir you can’t – “

 

“Are you going to arrest me?”

 

“We’re here to make sure – “

 

“Tell whoever you gotta tell, but my ass is stayin’ here!”

 

Spock blinked a few times and noticed the man practically fall into his seat across from him. To put it frankly, the doctor required proper grooming and most probably sustenance.

 

“I can’t believe I’m back here again.” McCoy leaned back in his seat and huffed.

 

Spock continued to stare, wondering where McCoy was going with this.

 

McCoy raised a brow and tilted his head. “Well, hello to you too – now what in the hell happened?”

 

“By your presence, I am sure you are already aware that Jim has been forcefully taken – “

 

“How was he kidnapped when he was with you? What’s this about a dead cop outside your house?”

 

“I had an appointment with Captain Pike.” Spock twitched, his fists tightening under the table. “Regarding the deceased officer, I require further information on that as well.”

 

“Your house must be messed up.” McCoy tightened his lips. He raked his uncombed hair with his fingers. “Jim would fight before he let anybody take him.”

 

This was Jim’s best friend. It would be wrong of him to refrain from answering McCoy’s queries. He breathed in and decided that he would iterate as much information as he knew. If McCoy were him, he would desire the same.

It was the least he could do.

 

“He did not. He left willingly.”

 

McCoy right eye twitched. “He walked out with that second killer, didn’t he? Spock, the things I have had explained to me on the way here is too much. Who do you think it is, because I don’t have a clue.”

 

“Kevin Riley was taken in for questioning.”

 

McCoy backed up, his brows knitting together with a scowl fit for the rudest of men. “I don’t trust my gut at the moment, and I don’t think I will for a long time. So before I say anything, what’s your take on this?”

 

“My belief is that Riley is involved. He was the last person to see Jim alive.”

 

That was not the only thing.

 

Spock remained quiet and put his hand in his pocket, touching the crumbled letter inside. He placed it on the table, looking up to meet McCoy’s confused expression.

 

The exhausted doctor put his finger on it and dragged it towards his direction. McCoy’s pupils roamed left and right with a squint. He forcefully gulped after seven seconds.

 

“Fuck me.”

 

Spock could only look down and count the lines etched on the table.

 

“Spock, this isn’t your fault. I sure hope you know that.”

 

Those were the words he least expected from the person closest to Jim. Spock should not have gone to Pike’s home. It was too early – too far.

 

Too risky.

 

“Wherever Jim is right now, he sure doesn’t blame you either.”

 

Spock could not discern the probability of that.

 

“Yes, he’s thinking of you right now, but it’s for the hope that you’ll save him. We’ll save him and bring him back home.”

 

Spock realized he wasn’t breathing - any inhale and exhale would be too deep and a cause for attention.

 

McCoy gave the letter back with a sigh.

 

Spock was thankful that McCoy did not turn the letter, thus reading his own words.

 

“Once upon a time, I thought it was you all along. Now it turns out it might be … _Kevin_. I swear, you think you know someone and then poof, they’re something else entirely.”

 

“He never seemed capable.” Kevin did not look like a man that could conduct such actions with precision. His attention span was too short.

 

“More reason it ain’t your fault. Jim willingly walking with the killer was the last thing we expected. In all honesty, this is just one bad script jumbled together with unnecessary plot holes.”

 

How could one instill terror to a person they claimed to ‘love’ – the very notion was not processing in Spock’s mind, hence his lack of suspecting Kevin altogether. Then again, he suspected McCoy, Gaila and then Reema.

Kevin skillfully bypassed all internal caution. Spock then realized that it was Kevin’s speech pattern and overall behavior that sparked the intense distraction with every interaction.

 

It was clever.

 

“Spock.”

 

Spock turned around and spotted Det. Nathaniel outside of the interrogation door in the far corner, nodding towards Xia’s retreating back.

 

“Excuse me.” Spock said while standing up.

 

McCoy gave him a weak excuse of a smile and nodded. McCoy needed more support than him and yet, McCoy arrived here, approached his seat and attempted to make him … feel better.

 

The sentiment was not lost on him at all.

 

“You have a five minute window.”

 

Spock did not understand why Nathanial altered his decision. Nevertheless, he did not ask for it would take seconds out of his allowed time period.

 

He nodded and walked inside.

 

The Xanders halted their whispers and switched their gaze to him. For a brief moment, he wondered why they appeared shocked and slightly scared.

 

“He’s a Vulcan.” Reema whispered to her husband, assuming Spock would not hear.

 

He did.

 

He was Vulcan – not ‘a’ Vulcan. But it was of little significance considering his current situation. “Does that scare you?”

 

Carson and Reema sat up straighter, shaking their heads in the negative. It was obviously a lie.

 

There should have been plenty of reasons for his presence to incite fear – his physiology should not have been one of them.

 

“What makes you think we’re scared?” Carson narrowed his eyes.

 

“I have seen it on several occasions. I have seen it within fellow crew men, within my peers and most recently, I have seen it with Mr. Kirk.”

 

As expected, they recoiled when he mentioned Jim.

 

Spock sat across from them. “Before I begin, I am obligated to inform you that my queries are not of an official nature.”

 

“We know. We heard Mr. Kirk was taken from your house, so we requested to see you.”

 

Their false sense of sympathy threatened to surface. Spock spoke immediately to prevent a path in conversation that would most certainly end with rude comments, all vey illogical.

 

“Correct. He has been forcibly taken.” He began. “Has Emma previously mentioned Riley in the past considering their partnership or friendship? Has she mentioned specific places where she could possibly be holding Mr. Kirk as we speak? Is there anywhere in particular that she expressed signs of favoritism that could lead us to a location?”

 

“When we visited her…” Carson cleared his throat, glancing at his wife for a brief second before continuing. “… she said she never made friends in Saint Valley. Everyone inside was threatened by her if anything. All her real friends were online.”

 

“Emma didn’t lean towards any places. This isn’t even her home state.” Reema added. “Even at home, she was always on her terminal.”

 

"And you do not have any knowledge of her online activities?"

 

They both shook their heads.

 

Spock stopped himself from sighing. “From what I gather, it is evident that she believes Mr. Kirk to be a replacement – she desires to replace you, Mr. Xander.”

 

Carson’s thick brows furrowed from the comment. Spock was not here to inform them of the situation, because they could gather it from any other official. He needed information instead.

 

“Did you ever believe her capable of inflicting physical harm on you?”

 

_Please say ‘no’._

 

Carson shook his head. “She tried to ruin my life, but she never attempted to hurt me psychically or kill me.”

 

Spock did not miss Reema’s intense stares.

 

“Mr. Kirk is alive.” She stated.

 

Although those words were a great source of relief, he shoved the feeling away. It was from the wrong source. “Your certainty is questionable.”

 

“We are her family.” She declared defensively.

 

The twitch that erupted on Spock’s face was inevitable. “Your actions do not reflect your words.”

 

Reema shifted in her seat, clutching her sapphire purse tightly. “I didn’t think she would go on a _killing_ spree.”

 

“Perhaps Emma's deluded view is a genetic trait."

 

Spock could not stop himself.

 

He caught Reema ‘s minuscule snarl. Carson on the other hand, looked away in shame.

 

Carson knew.

 

“She committed these same acts in Minnesota. It would be logical to automatically assume that it would be repeated after her escape. Except, you both decided to hire an ex-Sergeant turned private investigator for a case with illegal ties, with the aid of illegal software, with illegal intentions should your case have been solved, and then only provided necessary information once granted an ill-deserved immunity when in vernacular, you are both criminals.”

 

“I’m ... I'm not, okay?” She blurted out. “I just wanted her home!”

 

“Her home is behind bars.” Spock declared.

 

“No.” She shook her head, deep in denial.

 

“She has taken your name. Your demeanor is identical to the one she has created. She does not ‘ _love’_ you, Mrs. Xander. She wants to be you. She loathes what you have achieved, especially with marrying the object of her obsessive adoration.” Spock questioned the woman that was the very symbol of illogical behavior. “Why do you defend someone who despises your existence?”

 

Carson waved his hand up, still looking away. “Okay, you need to stop sir.”

 

“And your incessant leniency is exactly why she continues with her delusion, Mr. Xander.” Spock turned back to Reema. “There have been deaths – all avoidable because you both refuse to understand logic, see the truth, return to reality.”

 

“I …” She kept blinking, gazing down at her white knuckles.

 

“State the reason for your presence today.”

 

“Wait, what?” Carson uttered.

 

“Why are you here?” Spock clarified with a raised brow.

 

“To help of course.” Reema answered.

 

“Why now? Why not then? Did the disappearance of Jarrell Johnson hold little significance?”

 

“We didn’t know that had anything to do with us…”

 

More lies.

 

“Det. Farah did a public statement announcing the details of his disappearance. Mr. Jonson’s sister declared that her brother could now _see_.” Spock hated it when people feigned ignorant. “And I will quote her words. Perhaps you are familiar with them, Mr. Xander.”

 

Carson inched back with a gulp.

 

 _“He can see you.”_ Spock quoted.

Reema covered her ears.

 

“Did the decapitation of Rose Yvette not represent the same motive of operation?” Spock snapped. “Her eyes were missing.”

 

They cringed, which was troubling. How could that affect them when they clearly stood idle without a care?

 

“How about when Hank Morson’s body was discovered, lacking liters of blood with eyes removed as well? I can only question how his parents identified the body."

 

Reema’s voice was a low whine. “Stop.”

 

“Again I ask - Why? You were never disturbed enough to halt your private efforts and redirect them to the authorities.” Every fiber in Spock wanted to scoff. “An Academy enrollee was held hostage in his own hotel room, and then murdered with Emma’s rotting souvenirs scattered in his room. She desired to not ruin his life, but his legacy as well. His family to be branded as the bearers of a psychotic killer – a result you attempted to prevent by your own endeavors. You had no qualms with the blame being wrongly placed."

 

“This isn’t about us.” Reema interjected. “We wanted to protect her.”

 

“Your intentions are false. Protection does not include forcibly sending your sister to an institution that perpetually fed her fears. Her illness accelerated from her presence there. She speaks of desiring comfort from Mr. Kirk – she speaks of her irrational fear of ‘white rooms’, ‘needles’, ‘nurses.’ – Perhaps she would not continue to desire such affection if she was not deprived of it _because_ of you.”

 

Did they read the texts? Ill-treatment in this facility was evident throughout all of them.

 

“On that topic - were you informed that she murdered a nurse as well?”

 

“Okay, …” Carson lifted his gaze up pathetically. “I think we need to go.”

 

“I will inform you on why you are both here today.” Spock stated, ignoring Carson’s comment. “The only reason on why you are aiding the authorities is because you understand that Emma might not come out of this alive, and with her death will result in your exposure – the very thing you have endlessly endeavored to prevent from the beginning.”

 

A click of a door, and Nathaniel was in the room with them. He could feel the detective boring his eyes into his back.

 

“I believe this is done.” Nathaniel announced with a gruff.

 

Carson and Reema immediately moved their chairs back with a sigh of relief. Carson held his wife’s arm and led them to the door, avoiding eye contact again.

 

They were cowards.

 

“What the fuck was that Spock?”

 

Spock stood up and flattened his shirt. He walked towards the door and passed Nathaniel with a brief statement. “It was an illogical use of time.”

 

Nathaniel blew out a gust of air and walked beside Spock, tucking in his hands in his pocket. “I don’t like them too, but the last thing we need is for them to not participate.”

 

“They do not obtain anymore information of value.” A part of him yearned to inform Reema that she should have checked into Saint Valley along with her sister.

 

McCoy stared at the Spock, then steered his gaze away to glare at the Xanders. The doctor pointed to them in complete confusion.

 

“What the…? That’s Emma, but her _cheeks_ … the weight gain is too fast …”

 

Spock approached McCoy. “They are related to Emma.”

 

“She had a twin?”

 

McCoy could not receive an answer to his question. Everyone simultaneously looked at the exit of the station because of the crashing scream that erupted his or her ears.

_“YOU BITCH!!”_

 

They all marched to the doors and were met with the sight of Uhura and Friya holding Kim back at the bottom of the steps.

 

“You wanted us to fucking _see_ you?!? I’ll _see_ you dead on the ground!” Kim had her curls covering half of her face, her biceps flexed and her teeth gritted tight. “Get the hell off me!” She yelled to her two friends. “I’ll carve out your fucking eyes before I kill you, _see_ how you’ll like that!”

 

Uhura looked up and noticed Spock, her face in a tight frown – a silent plea for help.

 

Carson hid his wife behind him while hiding behind two officers himself. This was getting out of control. Reema’s eyes became wider with every heinous word, covering her mouth while clinging to Carson’s blazer.

 

“Kim!’ McCoy yelled to her while jogging down.

 

“You seriously think that some cheap ass hair cut and color with a few Twinkies will hide you from the world?! Congratulations! We all _see_ you, you freakin’ demon!” Kim’s screams could vibrate the cement. “There’s nowhere to go now!”

 

Nathaniel huffed, his shoulders drooping down. “Shit.”

 

As if on cue, Raul was walking up the steps, nudging for the Xanders to enter their craft. Why this man was here, Spock had no idea, but he would not tolerate anything beside useful chatter. From what he has been hearing from Nathaniel, the ex-Sergeant had a tendency to taunt as if it was child’s play.

 

“Where’s she going?” Kim stuttered when she saw the Xanders duck down into their craft. “Why aren’t you all arresting her!?”

 

“That’s not her.” McCoy informed her with a lower tone, hoping to calm Kim down. “That’s Emma’s twin. She’s still missing.”

 

Uhura and Friya released a sharp exhale when Kim stood still, without the intent to kill. Her veins were a deep blue, popping out on her forehead.

 

“The fuck?” Kim whispered with doubt. She rubbed her temples and then turned back to Friya, leaning her head on her shoulder.

 

Uhura slowly backed up and approached Spock, wiping her face with a groan. “How are you holding up, Spock?”

 

He was ready with his automatic answer. “I am operating at a functional– “

 

“Don’t.” She stopped him with her look of concern immediately transforming into one of annoyance.

 

Spock breathed in. “I am functional, although I do not know how.”

 

“If there’s one thing I know, Spock – “

 

Her sympathy was enveloping him.

 

“ – it’s that Kirk will find a way out of this.” She crossed her arms. “I’m certain.”

 

“He obtains more information than previous victims.” It was true – Jim had more to work with, and hopefully it would not provoke Emma, but aid in stalling until they could locate him.

 

She hummed in agreement. “He has a way with words.”

 

Spock bit his tongue.

 

Nathanial nodded to Uhura, then patted his shoulders. Spock needed to join Raul and Nathaniel.

 

He said his farewells, and retreated back into the building.

 

“Bad news.” Raul stated the second he closed the door in the empty interrogation room. “Kevin Riley is a complicated man.”

 

“On with it Raul.” Nathaniel crossed his arms.

 

Raul opened his suitcase, took out his PADD, and then proceeded to stare at Spock with a raised brow.

 

“He stays.” Nathaniel stated as if the topic was not up for debate.

 

Good.

 

It was not up for debate.

 

Raul shrugged and powered on his device. “We already know that Riley has bipolar disorder and his records were kept perfectly up to date since his diagnosis at twelve – that was until four years ago. His last update was a referral note from his doctor to ‘Renewal Mentis’, a mental health institution in Iowa. Everything stops after that.”

 

“We know this already. Jane sent those records. He had an alert placed by the Academy.” Nathaniel added.

 

“And I’m here to tell you that I have the records that he didn’t submit.” Raul snapped his fingers. “Turns out his medication was altered after his release – consisting heavily on anti-psychotics.”

 

“His diagnosis …”

 

“Is the same, but his periods of manic have altered significantly. He got submitted because he was arrested for public indecency, claiming that he was allowed to be pure on the moon. The report of that incident includes witnesses stating that Riley screamed that he would soon be in space just like his friend. Unsurprisingly, these reports were hidden alongside his records by whomever did this for him.”

 

They both knew exactly who.

 

“Considering the time period – Is it possible that this friend is indeed Jim?” Spock asked.

 

“Possibly.” Raul shrugged again tucking a long black strand behind his ears. The PADD illuminated his skin as he passed it to them. “But I see why he didn’t hand those records in. The logged in reports don’t speak too well of him, even though he got released in two months”

 

Was it possible that Jim did not have any knowledge of this?

 

“Also, his financial records indicate a huge deposit of seventy five thousand credits– apparently, he had an uncle that died of a heart attack, which can sometimes mean – “

 

“Mysterious circumstances.” Nathaniel finished.

 

“Yes. So there’s a six hundred and fifty credit withdrawal every beginning of the month for the last four months.”

 

Spock instantly knew of the purpose, considering the repetition of it. “Rent.”

 

Raul seemed impressed. “Exactly, but the monthly mortgage of his home is nine hundred and eleven as of today.”

 

“Let’s track down where this second place is then.” Nathaniel looked between them, practically jittering.

 

“That’s where things get complicated.” Raul sighed. “In THE ABYSS – there is an illegal practice where one could exchange their credits for cash.”

 

Nathaniel’s laugh was the reflection of everything Spock was feeling.

 

Cash?

 

“I refuse to have another unit in this mess. This isn’t my field Raul!” Nathaniel blurted out. “ So Kevin somehow gets cash delivered to him – and then what – he gives it to the landlord?”

 

“Yes, assuming the landlord gets it transferred to credits eventually, otherwise it would be useless. It’s a common practice when one doesn’t want to be tracked.”

 

“How do they even get the cash?”

 

“A user would privately message them the place and time where it would be. Where it’s made and copied is another matter altogether.”

 

“So a drug drop.” Nathaniel deadpanned

 

“Basically.”

 

“Who does that risky shit?!”

 

“It’s actually more risky for the dealer. A few have been killed for not fulfilling a transaction fully. Reputation is everything to these people.”

 

Spock’s knees began to weaken, but he remained still, his hands clasped tightly behind his back.

 

“Riley has a drop scheduled soon, if I’m following this pattern correctly. This month’s pay is missing.”

 

“So our only hope is to wait for this criminal landlord to recognize Riley or Emma and calls us?!”

 

Spock closed his eyes. “Correct.”

 

Raul switched his gaze to him with a nod. “Yes”

 

It would not happen. Willingly connecting to the authorities would lead to exposure.

 

Spock felt an immense weight on his shoulders with the intent to make him a part of the floor. He needed to sit down. He hoped that this invisible weight would leave him alone if he met it half way.

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

Xia approached them soon after, his shoulders down and sweat across his forehead. His last words were ‘Who? Jacobson? Fire her!’ before he clicked his device off.

 

“Bad news.”

 

That was the most perpetual statement of the evening. Spock assumed that it would soon be the motto of his life.

 

“Farah’s men lost Riley.”

 

He was indeed correct.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like some methods of crime would change considering technological advances throughout the century.  
> There will always be people that adapt their ways to operate around the society they are in, hence THE ABYSS. (I know there are places like this on the web now.)  
> PS - I can't see 'Civil War' until Tuesday so I'll drown in my writing. Expect more updates.  
> ~X


	60. NIGHT SEVENTEEN - PART SIX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Jim POV.
> 
> Warning: Kevin ... different reason this time.  
> Song: Broken Glass by Sia  
> Enjoy!
> 
> ~X

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NIGHT SEVENTEEN - PART SIX**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The sound of the door woke him up. When the presence settled in the chair, he didn’t bother to look up. He already knew who Emma was - she was holding his life and she could do whatever she wanted with it.

A grape was brought near his mouth by a gloved hand. He took it without hesitation and chewed on it, letting the juices seep through every deprived bud on his tongue. He did all this without looking up. It would have been too much of a mental strain. If he got out of this, he needed to not have much for memory.

He already knew the bird would taunt him for eternity, taunting and pecking him in every moment.

 

Soon, another grape floated near his mouth.

 

“Here.”

 

Jim stopped chewing. The grape spoiled in his mouth, bitter fluids trickling down his throat from the rotten fruit. A hand that was friendly with various forms of poison touched it … and it was now in his guts.

That voice.

It was too damn deep.

 

He groaned and turned his head away, clenching his eyes. If he saw who was in front of him, it would all be too real. This realization hurt more than anything else. He bit his tongue for the millionth time and reminded himself that he had to eventually gather the courage.

 

“Jimmy?”

 

“No.” He hoarsely declared. It was a ‘ _no_ ’ to talking. It was a ‘ _no_ ’ - I don’t believe this shit. It was a ‘ _no_ ’ - I can’t look at you. It was a ‘ _no_ ’ - I can’t say what you want to hear.

 

Kevin understood every single meaning. “Fine.”

 

The grape fell to the floor as a gush of wind flew by Jim. Kevin sprung up his seat. He then dragged the chair as he walked to a far wall, circling behind Jim.

A chill passed by Jim's spine. He did not want anyone behind him because it made him blind, vulnerable to attack.

 

Kevin chucked the chair to where Jim knew the blinking camera was located, and heard it shatter on the ground. “Emma seems to think that you might be okay with this, but I know you Jimmy. I know you’re lying outta your ass.”

 

At least the camera was gone.

 

“Then why are you doing this?” He groaned. Fuck, this didn’t even sound like himself. Was he still drugged?

 

“Because I know time will solve it.” Kevin declared as he walked in front of Jim. “You’ll come around – I just know it's not happening today.”

 

Holy ... This was not Kevin right now.

 

“She’s insane, Kevin.” He whispered under his breath.

 

Kevin burst out into cackles worthy of a mad man. “You actually admitted it.”

 

“Because I don’t have to lie to you.” He looked up to see Kevin in the same sweats as Emma. They were as close as siblings, deranged all alike.

 

He shook his head from the evil thought. He had every right to be bitter, but it wouldn’t be the right thing to do. He’s seen that face evolve from soft cheeks to cut corners coated with hair. Why couldn’t he be cruel like them and seriously wish them death?

 

“I never have to lie to you. You’re different.”

 

“We’re the same!” Kevin’s arms flew up with exasperation.

 

“Don’t bullshit me. I’m tied and incapable of defending myself. I should just say sweet nothings in your ears, but I refuse.”

 

Kevin covered his ears. “Stop it.”

 

“She’ll kill me, Kevin!”

 

Kevin immediately rejected the notion by shaking his index finger, brows furrowing from intense aggression. “That would be incredibly stupid of her, Jimmy!"

 

“Here’s what’s going to happen.” He cried to the sane part of Kevin that he knew still remained there. “I will die.”

 

“Not under my watch.” Kevin interjected, confident in his thoughts.

 

“Or _you_ will.” He exhaled, panting deeply as he watched Kevin gawk at him with wide eyes.

 

Kevin pointed to him. “You can’t move.”

 

Was he not getting it? “Emma is the one that will kill you!”

 

“Impossible.” Kevin spat.

 

“Why are you so adamant to avoid the obvious. She wanted me. She has me. She got rid of everyone in the way.” He shouted. “You’re the last thing left.” He emphasized with a harsher tone. “She decapitated a girl that spoke to me _once_ , Kevin!”

 

“She gets me.” Kevin whispered, patting his chest. It sounded more like a debate with himself than to Jim.

 

“ _I_ get you.”

 

Kevin scowled at those words. “You don’t, Jimmy. You never saw me. You never even bothered!”

 

He shook his head, refusing to believe that nonsense. “That’s not true. I see you more than anybody.”

 

“You ignored all my advances. I have seen you with failed relationship after failed relationship. And now you’re with … _him_?!”

 

_Please don’t mention Spock. I’m barely holding on._

“I’m not telepathic! You never told me.”

 

“I couldn’t!” Kevin looked like he wanted to claw his own face out, instead of attack Jim. “You wouldn’t even take me seriously. You would just ask me if I was ‘ _fine’_.”

 

“Kevin, listen to me.” Jim gulped; deeply wondering if talking was a good idea right now. “She doesn’t even love me – at least not the way you do.”

 

“Our love is different. It doesn’t mean it’s any less – “

 

“She _literally_ doesn’t love me, Kevin! She’s incapable of it completely. It’s all a twisted delusion to make herself believe that it’s possible.” Jim tried to caution Kevin. “I don’t know what happened to her and honestly, I don’t care anymore. She’s killed too many people.”

 

“It was necessary.”

 

“That’s not you, Kevin.” Jim refused to take in what Kevin was saying. “You fix things. You’re an artist. You’re funny as shit. You like Batman for Christ’s sake!”

 

Kevin’s scrunched up his nose.

 

“Do you know about Carson? Her sister?” Jim questioned.

 

Kevin nodded, indicating his understanding.

 

“Then you should know that she killed people in her home state as well. Who knows how many people she sought after that? We only know about Jarrell, and she dumped him in God knows what ocean after she saw _me_. And you know what, there will be more. She. Will. Kill. Me. It may not be today, but it could be tomorrow, or – “

 

It was then that Kevin winced, stepping back with a clenched jaw.

 

“It may be a year from now, but either way, I’m a dead man. This is not love. We’re nothing but a representation of the idea, the possibility of love. To make things worse, Kevin – “

 

“God, just shut up.” Kevin covered his eyes and groaned.

 

“I’m probably worth less than all of them. I’m just a copy of another idea. Have you _seen_ Carson?”

 

When Kevin didn’t answer, Jim yelled.

 

“Have you!?”

 

Realization plastered on Kevin’s face as he looked to the ground. Kevin slowly walked closer and dumped his weight on floor. With crossed legs he continued to look on the ground. “She’s not perfect. I’m not perfect either, but we’re the same. You call her crazy, and it’s like you’re calling me crazy Jimmy. It fucking hurts.”

 

“I don’t know what this is, Kevin. I don’t know how she sucked you in. Meds or no meds, why would you do this? I never called you crazy, and I sure as hell didn’t think you were.”

 

Kevin slowly lifted his head, his hair strands covering a portion of his eyes. “What about now?”

 

Jim bit his bottom lip to prevent the first thing that would go through. He couldn’t be rash with this. “Well… that depends on what you do with me. I don’t know what you guys have planned, but she certainly won’t share me.”

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

He was alone again.

 

Kevin fed him in silence. Whatever was swimming in that head of his, Jim decided to leave it alone, uninterrupted – unprovoked.

 

His life was in Kevin’s hands after all.

And if Kevin decided to be selfish and keep him, then he had no choice but to win their trust, waiting for the right moment to escape. He wouldn't die here or anywhere by their hands. He refused for the last time he saw Bones to be the _final_ time.

He desired to be Captain for fucks sake. If everything worked out in his favor, he would have hundreds under his command. He owed it to those future officers to not be a wuss and drown in his agony when trouble ensued.

Unfortunately, the Universe did not operate like a fairy tale. If it were, then Spock would show up any minute with sirens blaring, blue and red penetrating the little slither of space on those two windows. He swallowed the last bit of food harder than normal to prevent the whine threatening to surface.

 

Thoughts of Spock were extremely dangerous.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~X


	61. NIGHT SEVENTEEN - PART SEVEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kirk's ability to bullshit is fascinating.  
> Song: The Escapist by BH & Progley  
> Warning: Lies coated with lies, and lies on the side. Would you like a lie with that? Extra lie packets are 25 cents each.  
> Enjoy!  
> ~X

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NIGHT SEVENTEEN - PART SEVEN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

Not once in his entire life did Jim think he would be so thankful for a screeching bird. As it sang in that awful tune, he exhaled in relief. His tortured ears were a blessing in disguise.

The crow gave Jim the pleasure of reappearing again right when Emma entered the room. It orbited around her like she was its sun. She had her sweater off, revealing the black tank top underneath. She flung her open hair back as she walked towards Kevin. They both exchanged a look in front of him.

 

Jim couldn’t handle another argument. He heard them both fight outside the door because of the camera.

Emma wasn’t too happy about that.

 

Soon, all movement came to a halt. Jim trapped the air in his lungs as they both inaudibly communicated.

 

His gut fell to the floor when she finally turned to him with her cold dead eyes. Her hands flew right up to his face, and the thin fingers were perfectly wrapped around a shiny gun.

 

He sharply exhaled with closed eyes, biting his cheeks.

 

This was it.

 

This was how it would all end. At least if his body was ever found, a phaser wouldn’t have incinerated his face - that was only if the shot was clean. Or he wouldn’t even be buried … just like Jarrell. No one would know or properly mourn.

Would Spock move on, or keep looking? Would Bones keep looking, or drown in depression? His death would only add fear to the already shaken city.

 

He was so concentrated on his imminent end - he didn’t notice his hands covering his face from the automatic gesture of protection. He was loose, and Kevin was currently working on untying the rope around his ankles.

 

“Hands up.” He said.

 

Emma then finally addressed him. “I will not kill you, James.”

 

A part of him wanted to ask _why_ , but his rationality internally warned him to not push. The bird shook his head in the negative, following his thoughts exactly. For the first time, Jim twirled his ankles, resulting in gratifying cracks. Kevin gestured for him to stand up and they took him outside the door.

With a slight right, there were steps that he couldn't originally see from his view in the chair. They slowly walked up, the stairs creaking under their feet. Glossy wood coated the hallways above, leading him to a door on the side. Jim caught a peek of a lit room at the end of the hallway. Kevin grabbed Jim's cheeks and redirected him to look at the door. He got the message and twisted the knob. Even though they might not let him go free, they at least would let him relieve himself.

 

“You’ll see that there aren’t any windows Jimmy, so don’t try anything. We'll both be right outside." Kevin said in the most monotone manner Jim has ever heard. “You have ten minutes or you lose your privacy privileges."

_Just ten minutes?_

 

Emma retracted the gun, sparking Jim’s attention. “You are wasting time.” She stated.

 

Jim marched in and shut the door. The first thing he did was flick on the fan.

 

He only had ten minutes to find something to use to his advantage. He could take a shower another time, or more preferably in his dorm when he escaped. Although the house was clearly of an older build, the plumbing was of modern technology. The design was one typically would find in an average penthouse in the city. The sink was attached to the wall with no pipes attached underneath – all of it _behind_ the wall.

 

 _Fuck_.

 

Obviously, it would be stupid to allow him in a room with weapons, but he had to think of something.

 

_Anything._

 

There were only bandages behind the mirror, and the shelves could not be separated no matter how hard he budged.

 

The shower had opaque glass surrounding it, no rod to be found. He did a quick circle at the center of the room and slouched from the building weight of disappointment.

 

He stripped off his pants and sat on the toilet, pressing his elbows on his knees, and digging his scalp with his nails.

 

_What in the actual fuck?!_

 

He wanted to have breasts – because then he would have a bra. Bras always had metal sticks inserted below the cups, under the fabric. How were his stupid boxers going to help anything?

He remembered to not sit there too long. He needed to brush his teeth and wash his tired face.

It was mandatory that he remained alert.

 

He grabbed the tissue roll on the sink – the stupid thing wasn’t even attached to a rod he could kick off and smash on someone’s head. He drenched some of the tissue in water with a frown. He remembered when he tore off the towel holding metal rod from his own restroom right before he almost attacked Gaila. Her laugh would have made him feel like the world was safe.

 

That rod would have made him feel safe too.

 

There was literally nothing to be found. He pinched his nose, trying to keep in the yell that seduced his vocal cords.

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

Now that he was more comfortable, he sat in the green room all tied up again and ready for an uncomfortable night’s sleep. The clang of the door shutting resurrected a weird sense of safety.

The bird’s presence was a small mercy as well.

 

“James.”

 

And it all disappeared when he realized that Emma was still in the room. She slowly walked to the empty space in front of him and sat down, placing the gun to the side.

He stared at the weapon, and then looked up. It was easier seeing her face than Kevin’s – that was the only good in it, and he searched really hard to find something even relatable to _‘good’_ when considering Emma.

 

Not Reema.

 

_Emma._

 

“Does it intimidate you?”

 

Jim narrowed his eyes. “It’s a gun.” He deadpanned. That was an extremely stupid question.

 

She sadly smiled. “It belonged to my father. I remember how he used to polish it. Not caring for logic, he would polish the bullets along with it.”

 

Jim kept quiet and listened.

 

“Little did I know that he perpetually fantasized about putting one in his skull.” She let out a low, vulnerable laugh.

 

Well shit. She was opening up. He had to be careful so he could use this conversation to his advantage, while not blurting out the one thing that could earn him a bullet in the brain too.

 

Jim cleared his throat. “So … what about your mom?”

 

“Heart attack.” She bluntly answered.

 

He would have instinctively given his condolences, but the words couldn’t come out.

 

“So since you are aware of Carson, then you must also be aware of my sister, Reema.”

 

“I know some things. Not everything though.” He carefully answered.

 

“Then I guess you know that I do not despise anyone as much as I despise her. It irritates me that you even know of her.” Her lower lip quivered. “Instead of taking care of me, looking out for me, she was actually scared of me, James. She left me in a padded room to rot and moved on with her beautiful married life.”

_I took care of you, and you kidnapped me in return._

 

‘They hurt you in there, didn’t they?”

 

After a moment’s hesitation, she nodded.

 

“I could tell. It was one thing to never like the nurse, but she scared you, didn’t she?” Jim added, deliberately softening his voice. “You clung to me at night, Emma.”

 

“You made me feel …” She exhaled, her eyes glued to the wood of the floor. “… safe.”

 

By the way she was talking, it was clear that Kevin didn’t relay a single word from their conversation to Emma. He was certain Kevin was planning something.

 

“Emma. Look at me.” He called to her. When she locked eyes with him, he continued, desperately not giving into the instinct to look away. “I won’t leave you.”

 

_Don’t kill me._

 

“I’m not like them.” He added.

 

Emma pressed her weight on her palms and stood up. “I know. “ She whispered, a low confession to the ears. “I know.”

 

The door clanged shut.

 

He stared at it until another noise interrupted him.

 

“Caw, caw!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~X


	62. NIGHT EIGHTEEN - PART TWO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Night 18 part 1 will be posted next.  
> Song: Sincerely by Stephen  
> Warning: Sad Spock.  
> ~X

 

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NIGHT EIGHTEEN - PART TWO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

  **Dear idiot ‘0bserver’,**

**Look – I don’t know who you are. You’re questions were so ridiculous that a part of me wants to shut off all your devices – or fuck up your life so bad that you’ll never be able to work.**

**Requesting the information of a credit to cash exchange, especially about a customer is freakin’ ridiculous. IDFC if you’re a noob.**

**There’s certain levels of fucked up that even I can’t ever entertain.**

**\- K9230bot**

* * *

 

 

>   **  
> **
> 
> **0bserver,**
> 
> **Yo?**
> 
> **Are you on some cheap crystal? _TheInvisibleCrow?_  
>  **
> 
> **Stop going to the forums with that shit.**
> 
> **\- ComposedOf#s**

* * *

 

 

 

> **0bserver,**
> 
> **I have looked at your page/history. You seem like an interesting and intelligent fellow. I hope you haven’t sent your queries to other users. [I will find out if you did]**
> 
> **Maybe your recent activities are because you’re still a newbie. I don’t know.**
> 
> **This is out of your normal behavior and shows signs of desperation. I don’t know if someone ripped you off in the past, or if you have an agenda with the guy in the picture, but you need to stop. Too many crazy people here.**
> 
>  
> 
> **EDIT: I see that you have posted on forums. Stay away from Crow.  
>  **
> 
> **\- Justmeinthesea**

 

* * *

 

 

 

> **Mr. Cop??,**
> 
>  
> 
> **I know who's in that picture. You're after the BLIND Killer's partner??? You're not a cop are you?**
> 
> **'Cuz I'm telling you man, or woman (Whatever. Alien for all I fucking know.), with the things you've been asking around and showing us, a lot of people are asking that question.**
> 
> **Delete your account if you haven't already been royally fucked in the ass.**
> 
> **Credit to cash? Pfffttt. I'm dying!**
> 
>  
> 
> **-LastSurvivor**

 

* * *

 

  **.**

**.**

**.**

 

Spock sat by a table across from the couch that had a few of his belongings carelessly scattered on the top. He had yet to question when he would organize it, and he discovered that he did not care. It has been five hours of searching on his PADD, and he could not discover any useful information regarding Jim’s whereabouts. In fact, he has received six threats - only two being worthy of caution. He spent a whole hour securing everything that had his name attached to it.

 

The only new development was when Nathaniel called him, explaining that Jim was sedated enough to put down a horse. He hoped that Nathaniel was exaggerating because that would definitely result in Jim’s immediate death.

 

 

 

 

 

> **Log Out Sequence -**
> 
> **3**
> 
> **2**
> 
> **1**
> 
> **WE LOOK FORWARD TO YOUR RETURN TO THE ABYSS.**
> 
>  

He should not be sitting here, except Nathaniel urged him to not jump into his hovercraft and uselessly search for hours. Spock agreed – the very action would be illogical since he had no leads to follow.

 

Nevertheless, he could not just sit here.

 

The empty hotel room was becoming unbearable. The temptation to start pacing resurfaced, taunting him to indulge in the useless act. Then again, all his actions have proven useless so far.

 

Pike was with him before he began his search on the website. The Captain stated that Jim’s picture was on every device in the city. Leaving the room with a personal picture, asking questions to random people would be inefficient. Jim was taken directly into a craft and the only person who could have seen Jim after was some unknown that was employed in the classic auto business.

 

Kevin on the other hand was left at the station for five minutes by officer Jacobson. In those five minutes, Kevin disappeared. He was caught in surveillance within six minutes, however the leads went dead right after. Kevin had a destination, isolated from people and cameras. There were no signs of idling around. His account was frozen, however the endeavor proved futile. Kevin had his credits extracted within that time period to an untraceable source. Spock could ask an endless amount of questions such as, why was he not watched for every second? Why was he not restrained? How could it have been so easy?

 

Again - more thoughts of things he did not and could not do.

 

It was 0432 … the room threatened to close in on him.

 

There were moments when he would be in his office, immersed in his work only to then be slightly distracted by a news segment. There were two in particular that forced him to toss aside his work completely.

 

A woman who was probably in her thirties cried on national television, begging for the kidnapper to release her son.

It was a two-year-old boy.

 

What sentient being was capable of stealing a child, and for what reason?

 

The other segment was of another woman in her twenties, declaring that her husband was missing. The husband was on his way home from work while they were on the line. Of course after the conversation ended, the husband never returned, thus being the last time she heard from him.

Spock spent that those evenings contemplating how something like this could take place. It was not only illogical, but also immoral. He was perplexed as to how the Academy chatter never included these incidents. Were these crimes so integrated into society that such incidents were the norm, therefore not worthy of discussion or worry?

 

The child and husband were never found.

 

Unexpectedly, he received four knocks on his door, taking him out of the depths of his heavy mind.

 

It was currently 0433. It was not standard to have visitors during this time nor was it standard to receive any visitors at all, because there was protection posted outside, along with the rest of the people under protection.

 

Unless…

 

The low voice stated his name.

 

It was McCoy.

 

Spock warily opened the door, narrowing his eyes at the doctor.

 

“Are you aware of the time?”

 

“Does it matter? No one is sleeping.” McCoy said while inviting himself inside, holding two plastic bags. “I know you’re not either.” He added with a cynical chuckle.

 

“Evidently.” Spock answered, staring at the intruder.

 

“And as expected …” McCoy placed the bags on Spock’s table near the PADD. “…you look like shit.”

 

Spock shut the door behind him, not fazed by the insult. He has ignored his reflection because he already assumed that his appearance might have been troubling for some.

 

He was apparently correct.

 

At the station, he allowed himself to stand idle while Nyota very carefully flattened his hair with her palm. Before he left the building, she patted his back with the reminder that all will be okay. Of course she did not have the proper information to do an educated estimate, however her words somehow made his legs less heavy.

 He missed her company, and McCoy’s company was slowly gaining the same effect. Despite the doctor’s tendency to be outspoken, his intentions were genuine.

 

Spock briefly wondered how he could have momentarily accused McCoy of the heinous acts that have taken place around them. Then again, McCoy’s thoughts were identical when considering him.

 

This was all new to him after all. He read reports and books that discussed the human mind in incredible depth. His mother continuously informed him that everyone was different. Some were more different than others, and some were different not by choice.

The Vulcan body and mind was not as prone to mental illnesses. The only time it was ever spoken about was when discussing an elderly, dying Vulcan in the same breath. Significant changes such as mental degradation were synonymous with old age.

Spock understood the human mind and its variations in theory, however as he has seen so far, theory and reality were not identical. People were not numbers and they could not be thrown into categories. If anything, each person was a complex category.

 

“Doctor – “

 

“Look – Jim is not going to be happy when he comes back, and he sees you looking like _that_.”

 

He quirked a brow. McCoy must have also avoided his reflection. “That logic could also be applied to yourself.”

 

“I’ll get to that later – right now, you need to eat something.”

 

“What makes you assume that I have not already eaten?”

 

He has not had sustenance since his return from Pike’s home, but he was not willing to explain that particular detail.

 

McCoy took off his coat and placed it on one of the chairs with a heavy sigh. “The sun isn’t even up yet, Spock. It’s too early for that bull.” He then proceeded to tap the table twice. “Now, I had to practically beg to get this stuff. My efforts are not going to tumble in vain.”

 

Spock strolled to the chair across from McCoy and aided the man by unwrapping the plastic. The food was packaged in white cube boxes. There were two sticks in a transparent wrapper beside them

 

“I told them not to add too much spice, to not include meat and only use olive oil. I hope that’s amenable.”

 

Truthfully, Spock did not care – the sight of it alone was enough to entice hunger. It felt … criminal.

 

Was Jim hungry? Were they feeding him?

 

“There are a couple plastic forks in there too. There’s a spoon hiding in there somewhere for the soup. I’m not a big fan of the chopsticks myself.”

 

“I appreciate the gesture.” Spock nodded, ignoring the urge to gag.

 

He stared at the food, his limbs refusing to cooperate. The act of sitting here in the quiet was incredibly wrong. Jim's mind was not at peace, therefore Spock was not at peace. Again, the urge to enter his hovercraft enveloped him and started to squeeze. It was suffocating.

 

McCoy cleared his throat. “We have been searching all night – their pictures are on every network – there’s tips flying in through the hotlines. – “

 

Spock interjected, not wanting to hear anymore. "Ninety-nine point three percent of the calls have consisted of false or inaccurate details. I have heard that this is a common occurrence - "

 

McCoy slammed a box in Spock's direction. "Negativity gets us nowhere."

 

“ _He_ was my neighbor. " Spock should have known.

 

“And she … well, _she_ was my friend Spock.” McCoy quickly added while ripping the plastic to take out a spoon.

 

Spock was sitting here trying to state that McCoy did not understand, could never understand the guilt pressing onto his conscious - except McCoy understood him perfectly.

 

He gulped. There was nothing else for him to say.

 

McCoy passed him the spoon with a tight smile. Spock thought back to those two ladies on the news and was fascinated on how they could still function. McCoy and him were both functioning on autopilot after eighteen hours.

 

There were thousands like this as they sat here.

 

He had no desire to join that statistic. If it came to that, he could never search up the numbers. Numbers always pointed to fact.

 

It was best to keep it vague – extremely illogical, however all logical for the maintenance of his stability.

 

Maybe the ladies were on autopilot _indefinitely_ , fully dead inside. Perhaps they internally and unintentionally followed the passage of Kolinahr. All emotion pulled so deep, it would be impossible to retrieve. Spock could see it as obligatory so they could continue to live.

 

If things turned awry, then Spock would not have any other option then to complete the ritual he has been adamant on avoiding his whole life.

 

“Call it illogical as you will Spock, but you can’t consider all outcomes in detail.” McCoy interrupted the thoughts that were rotting his mind. “Not with situations like these. It isn’t some operating table where the outcome is a direct result of your doing.”

 

“You want me to exclusively consider the positive outcome?”

 

McCoy leaned back and did a simple nod. “Yes.”

 

“The outcome that Jim will return to us safely?” The mere action of iterating those words already resulted in improved breathing and a more relaxed posture.

 

McCoy did not miss a beat. “Yes.”

 

“I do not see how that aids us.”

 

“That’s the thing. Nothing in that head of yours will help us right now. That’s the reality of it. There are things out there that are just out of our control.”

 

“So I may as well solely consider the positives.” Spock concluded with understanding.

 

“Yes.”

 

He let out a low sigh. “You are referring to the concept of _hope_.”

 

“It was birthed from stuff like this after all.” The doctor twirled the warm noodles around his fork and did one of those smiles Spock recognized to be forced.. “May as well use it.”

 

_Hope._

Was Jim ‘hoping’?

 

Spock returned to his food. They ate in silence until the moment McCoy yawned in his seat. Spock offered to remove his belongings so McCoy could rest for a few hours.

 

McCoy accepted his offer, his cheeks puffed with food.

 

They remained in the comforts of each other’s presence until 1209 … because at 1209, they instantly dropped everything after one call.

 

It was a call a mother and a wife never received.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spock & McCoy bonding!  
> *hugs*  
> ~X


	63. NIGHT EIGHTEEN - PART ONE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's less than a handful of chapters left for this story.  
> *cries enough to challenge the Pacific ocean*  
> Song: Constant craving (Epic Trailer Version) by J2  
> Warning: Slight dub-con - if you blink, you'll miss it. 
> 
> ~X

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

** NIGHT EIGHTEEN - PART ONE **

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

“Zain!” Kevin greeted the old man with the biggest grin he could produce. If anything, he was excited to get to talk to jimmy again. Especially after all the shit he went through with the authorities.

 

The man popped up from under his desk with his salt-and-pepper beard fluffier than before. “On time as always kid!”

 

“I almost thought I wouldn’t make the drop and someone would steal our cash.” He tsked.

 

“You never missed one before. Why now?” He tilted his head in question.

 

Kevin rolled his eyes and placed the cash on the estate owner’s desk. “Ugh – life.”

 

He entertained the concept that Zain would rat him out now that his picture was plastered everywhere. As Zain counted the paper – he realized that Zain wouldn’t. The man was a criminal under the law.

 

“Perfect. I hope to get this transferred faster than last time – I have this new hovercraft I’m trying to get next month.”

 

“Shiny motherfucker, I’m assuming.”

 

“You bet.” Zain grinned.

 

“Alright, I gotta go back, but it was nice seeing ya again!”

 

“Be safe out there.” Zain screamed behind him. “The world’s getting crazier and crazier!”

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jim wondered if Spock read his letter. Just thinking about that made Jim want to see the bird again. He did not want to think about what Spock could be going through.

 

Fuck.

 

What was wrong with him? He was thinking about Spock when he was the one tied to a chair – kidnapped!!

 

...was Spock looking for him though? Was Spock clinging to every bit of himself to stop revealing the emotion of dread, worry and fear? Was someone hugging him – caring for him and providing the typical false reassurances that everything would be _fine_?

He desperately needed to know.

 

The click of the door interrupted Jim’s thoughts. It was unfortunately Kevin and not Emma. Jim’s ability to bullshit got more and more bold, but he could never utter a proper sentence during the first few minutes with Kevin. It was extreme luck that Kevin still hadn’t explained to Emma exactly what he was doing by now. Emma would have shot him otherwise.

 

He thought about what Kevin's plan could be. Was Kevin going to let him out of here? Or was Kevin intending to keep Jim to himself?

 

“I got you some nicely warmed up Alfredo pasta. I even added chicken bits inside.”

 

Kevin was not letting him go.

 

“I was expecting crackers with water.” He muttered.

 

“Of course not.” Kevin sat in front of him with a sigh. “We stocked up – clearly we can’t leave anytime soon, but no worries – when the time comes, we’ll go to a better place.”

 

Jim gulped and remained glued to his lap. Someone had to find him and soon. Perhaps he could escape during transportation ... that was if they didn't fill every vein and artery with drugs again.

 

Once the fork was floated in front to Jim’s mouth, he took a bite out of it, thankful Kevin wasn't touching his food. The whole thing made him cringe. The texture was too thick to tolerate.

 

“Emma hasn’t come down yet.” Jim declared after he swallowed. “I need the restroom.”

 

“Later, later.” Kevin waved his hand, dismissing Jim's words.

 

He held in a tired sigh.

 

The silence floating between them was getting unbearable.

 

Kevin cleared his throat and placed the plate down. “Emma hasn’t come down because she’s angry.”

 

That shouldn’t have scared him as much as it did.

 

“Her family is back in the state, and she always shuts down when they’re that close.”

 

“Have you thought about anything I said?” Jim lifted his head up, his back and neck sore. “She’s not angry. She’s probably _sad_.”

 

“Why would she be sad?” Kevin winced. ‘We have you.”

 

Correction - that statement was scarier.

 

“Because of Carson being so close, she's reminded of whom she really can’t have at the end of the day.”

 

Kevin glared at him with such intensity, for the first time, Jim was nervous that he would do something.

 

Kevin’s scowl turned into a frown, soon looking away with a huff.

 

Jim stared at him, softening his expression. He attempted another tactic. “Kevin – we could leave together.”

 

“I know you don’t mean that like how I want it to.” Kevin snapped.

 

“I know you’re off your medication. We can use that as a way to obtain leniency. We can say you were brainwashed or _something_.” Jim stated. “I don’t want you in prison, man. I’ll make sure you get help, that you still have a life.”

 

“You promised you wouldn’t mention it anymore!”

 

Obliging to that stupid request was why everything was ruined.

 

“And if I asked like I should have, then you wouldn’t have been manipulated like this. It’s because of me Kevin!”

 

“You’re not my mom or dad.”

 

“We’re basically family!”

 

Kevin shot up, the chair flying back with a crash. Jim bit his tongue; because that was the worst thing he could have possibly said.

 

“You’re not family.” Kevin announced, his teeth gritted. “Family doesn’t abandon someone and join the Academy. You barely called me! It’s like I didn’t exist anymore!”

 

That was wrong. Granted, they weren’t as close as they used to be, but it wasn’t as if Jim ignored him.

 

“Even when you sit here, all strapped up and defenseless – you want to call me _family?!”_

 

Jim didn’t trust himself to speak anymore. Kevin circled around him until he was all the way behind, nowhere to be seen, only felt. Kevin then placed both palms on his shoulders. He was squeezing Jim tightly while hovering his lips over Jim’s ear.

 

“Some sick part of me wants you to tell me all those lies you told Emma. Do you have any idea of what I would do for those words to be _real_?!”

 

The weight behind him shocked every part of his skin. Jim sat there, dead quiet.

 

“I … I don’t want to be family.” Kevin confessed, breathing in deeply. “Family, Jimmy – Family doesn’t lay in bed craving that you’re there.”

 

Shit. He did this, and now he would have to float in the consequences.

 

Kevin put his teeth over Jim’s jugular, threatening to pierce his skin. “I swear if I close my eyes tight enough and remember our recent hugs and your brief forehead kisses - I can imagine you over me, your distracting lips on other parts of me instead.”

 

Hot hands traveled to chest, strapping him further into the seat.

 

“Family, Jimmy – Family doesn’t desire have your name on the tip of their tongue while inside you.”

 

Jim’s eyes were wide in the dimly lighted room. He was too vulnerable to fight. He could not see it before, but after those impactful words, Jim understood that Kevin would do anything necessary to keep him.

 

“ _Shit_.” Kevin’s tone was of a hiss. “The things that I want to do now, Jimmy.”

 

The breathing on his neck was getting hotter and quicker. He clenched his teeth with his now shut eyes. He considered this possibility. Whether it was Emma or Kevin … or together … would he be able to handle it?

 

“But I won’t.”

 

Jim’s exhale of relief pushed through his closed lips. His gut was melting from the scorching words.

 

Kevin sighed. “It wouldn’t be real.”

 

This was not the desire of someone who wanted to share. Despite all the screaming in his head, warning him to not speak – he decided that he had to. He had to know.

The bird would screech endlessly if it was here.

 

“You’re not scared of Emma.” He whispered. “Even if she wanted to kill you, she couldn’t.” Jim carefully said, trying to ignore the teeth on his skin. “You’re the one that’s going to kill her.”

 

“If she tried to hurt you soon, then yes.” The chuckle resonated in Jim’s veins. “But you’re right. I only want what's best for you. Emma's too selfish for that, so I guess that in the distant future it’ll happen ... eventually.”

 

They were using each other.

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

Zain sat on the floor under his desk and scrolled through his PADD. His only cash paying customer was sometimes gone days at a time, and yet he has been seeing lights flicker on in the small house. There was a craft in the yard.

He never knew the kid’s name, but he did know today. It was Kevin Riley – a fugitive. His picture was right alongside a woman – one who could be residing in the house at this very moment.

 

“Zain!”

 

He didn’t allow himself to freeze in fear. Honestly, what was he expecting? This was an illegal transaction, so it made sense that he was dealing with a criminal of some sort – he just never thought it would be a _killer_.

 

“On time as always kid!” He smiled to the kid in a hoodie.

 

“I almost thought I wouldn’t make the drop and someone would steal your cash.” Kevin looked like he ran for miles. He was probably running from the police.

 

“You never missed one before. Why now?” He tilted his head with feigned confusion.

 

Kevin rolled his eyes and placed the cash on the estate owner’s desk. “Ugh – life.”

 

Life as in killing, kidnapping, being arrested then escaping.

 

Zain took the block and started counting anyways. He had to keep appearances “Perfect. I hope to get this transferred faster than last time – I have this new hovercraft I’m trying to get next month.”

 

“Shiny motherfucker I’m assuming.”

 

“You bet.” Zain grinned.

 

“Alright, I gotta go back, but it was nice seeing ya again!”

 

“Be safe out there.” Zain screamed behind him. “The world’s getting crazier and crazier!”

 

Kevin exited the office.

 

Zain let out sigh.

 

He was in a dilemma, but when thinking of this dilemma for more than two minutes, he realized that it wasn’t a dilemma at all. He didn't touch his device until hours later, after failing in ways to get out of this.

 

_“9-1-1, State the nature of your emergency.”_

He should have called the hotline instead.

 

“I know where the BLIND killer is … and her partner.”

 

_“Your address has been locked. Are you aware of the consequences for fabricating -"  
_

 

“First, bring someone here." Zain interrupted. "Do not bring flashing lights either. I repeat, no fucking flashing lights with the whole circus charade. I need to explain my involvement, because I’m just a simple man trying to make some extra credits on the side. I’m not evil like them – I had no idea, and I’m too old to go to jail, and I know healthcare is shitty in there, and  – “

 

_“Sir, you need to breathe.”_

 

Zain filled his lungs slowly.

 

He was in so much shit.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~X


	64. NIGHT EIGHTEEN - PART THREE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit gets real.  
> Warning: Violence ...?  
> Song: Keep It Close by Kerli & Seven Lions
> 
> Enjoy ...?
> 
> ~X

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

** NIGHT EIGHTEEN - PART THREE **

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

His right cheek hurt. The pain continued, pecking, pecking –

 

“Jim!”

 

The voice was a harsh whisper, begging him for some form of attention.  Jim knew he was losing it. The stupid bird was talking after all.

Now if only it could stop pecking. The beak might puncture his face. That would be hard to explain if he got out of this.

 

“You put too much shit in his water!”

 

“I did not!”

 

“We’re fucked now.”

 

“You are the one who reassured me that the man would never say a word!”

 

“Do you know what year it is? How was I supposed to know that there were still good Samaritans around?!?”

 

Oh, God. Was there two of them. If those ‘caw, caw’s’ doubled, Jim would scream and scream, until he was knocked unconscious by either Kevin or Emma.

 

Ouch!

 

“Ow!” Jim jerked his head up with a yell. He flimsily slapped the hand away from his face, and then rubbed his sore cheek.

 

He wiped his face with a groan before placing his hands his lap.

 

…

 

“You untied me?” He squinted his eyes, attempting to decrease his shitty vision.

 

Both his captures had coats and backpacks on. Their faces were flustered and … and –

 

He wasn’t going to the restroom.

 

“What’s going on?”

 

“Time to go Jimmy.”

 

The door was open. Jim had every instinct to just dash out of there and put up a fight. Truthfully, he would have if it weren’t for that pistol aimed at his face again. If Emma was a good shot, or not – he had no intention of finding out. She was already too good with a knife.

Jim carefully stood up with hands high. Kevin walked in front of him while Emma was behind them, pointing the gun. Jim was in a sandwich with killers.

 

He would laugh about this one day.

 

Yea … **No**. If he could get this incident extracted from his memory, then maybe, just maybe he might be able to continue as if he was normal. That was only if he had to opportunity at all.

 

Escape wasn’t guaranteed – at least not anytime soon. They were moving him. There was nothing worse than ‘second destination’, than ‘ _third_ destination’ – completely impossible to track down.

 

Jim walked past the door. The stairs did the usual creaking as they trod up. For the first time, Jim was allowed into the living room.

 

The place was barely livable – everything minimal. It didn’t look like anyone made this a home _._ There was nothing personal, unlike Kevin’s home that had his personality plastered on every inch.

 

There was a door leading them into a forest – clearly this wasn’t the front door.

Flashlights shined bright during the midday behind those trees. One became two, then two became six. That was when he heard it – the sirens blaring.

 

Kevin and Emma didn’t want to move him. They were all running away.

 

This was too good to be true. If Jim chose to believe this hallucination, then he would tumble to insanity, never to return.

 

Emma shut the door, her back against the wood. She shook her head at Kevin.

 

Kevin cringed, taking a few steps back. He kicked a cotton couch with his heavy boots with an irritated howl. “Shit, shit, shit!”

 

Emma marched to the front door, and sunk down near the covered window beside it. She lifted up the thick grey curtain for a quick second before ducking back down to avoid the glowing dot on her face.

 

This was it.

 

Jim was hostage. Whatever was to take place in the future, it would all be derived from this very moment. He wanted to ask them on what they would do, but he could feel the crow shaking its head. With his hands up, he remained in place awaiting orders.

 

Blues and reds coated their skin.

 

“Kevin?” Emma’s hair covered his face, her lower lip quivering.

 

Kevin didn’t care. “What?!” He snapped.

 

She slowly shook her head, her eyes shot open. “I cannot go back there.”

 

Kevin winced, taking a step in front of Jim.

 

Jim on the other hand, shuddered from those words. What other option was there if she wasn’t going to turn herself in?

 

Oh, God…

 

“Prison is not an option either.” She continued.

 

Kevin raised a hand, inching closer to her. “Emma …”

 

“You said you wouldn’t either, Kevin.” Her voice was of a higher pitch as she complained.

 

Kevin slowly nodded. “I did.”

 

Jim gulped. The gun was still aimed towards him, so he was glued to the ground.

 

**_“You are surrounded!”_ **

 

Jim was shaking at this point.

 

**_“Our goal is to retrieve everyone well and alive – if you do not comply we cannot guarantee the outcome.”_ **

 

“James…” She tilted her head, the old spirit of a lost smile on her face. “Do you still believe that we will be together for eternity?”

 

He knew better than to answer.

 

Kevin stood between them, looking back and forth, his frown deepening. “Emma, listen to me – “

 

Jim didn't trust his judgment, because if he did - he could sense the worry from Kevin, which had a high chance of being wrong. The whole time during his capture, he tried to reach out to Kevin ... all in vain. Kevin said that he would never let her hurt him, but did this count?

They were surrounded.  To save Jim would also be to let him go ... and Jim wasn't sure Kevin could do that. Emma made it clear that she wouldn't.

 

Hostage negotiation would be futile.

 

“I mean, are there any other options?!” She yelled at Kevin.

 

Kevin leaned down to his knees, placing his hands on her forehead, moving those crimson strands away. She leaned into the touch right away.

 

“Everything will be alright.” Kevin reassured her. “No more white rooms, okay?”

 

Her stern voice switched to a low whine. “I …can’t.” Emma clawed at her face with gritted teeth.

 

Jim looked at them and saw it. He saw his death flash before his eyes with two bodies alongside him. He was going to die in this old house with no idea of where he was.

 

At least everyone could mourn and move on. Being indefinitely ‘ _missing’_ would just place people in some kind of stasis. This way, no one could permanently hold the blame and actually continue with his or her life. He would be a picture alongside others in a memorial service.

 

Kevin held her palms, lowering the gun. He then turned to Jim. “We’ll be together forever.”

 

The dam shattered, the flood of terror shaking his core. “Kevin, no – please you can’t do this.” The words just fell out, a desperate last strike. “This isn’t you – this isn’t what you wanted. You don’t want to _kill_ me, Kevin – “

 

Kevin wasn’t listening. Within seconds, he grabbed the gun from Emma and stood up right between them.

Jim stepped back, hands still up. His lungs weren't functioning anymore.

 

“Now …”

 

Jim clenched his jaw, waiting for the final blow.

 

“…go.”

 

He flinched from the unexpected words. “Wait … what?”

 

Emma sprung up with furrowed brows. “ _What_?!”

 

She wasn’t expecting this either.

 

“Leave.” Kevin deadpanned, pointing the gun to Emma’s face.

 

“You can’t do this!!” She screeched, her skin almost matching her hair.

 

Kevin retracted the gun when she tried to attack him, halting all her movements.

 

The front door was a couple feet away. He hesitantly moved one foot. He then moved the other after he realized that Kevin was serious. When Jim was near the door did the dumbest thing and stopped.

 

“Kevin – “

 

Kevin gazed at him and whispered something before redirecting his attention back to Emma. Jim couldn’t understand the meaning of those words, but he tucked it in his mind, unable to decipher its meaning at this time.

 

Emma understood every word. Her eyes were glassed over, lips shaking. “Don’t leave me Jim!”

 

This wasn’t Emma at the moment – This was Reema begging for his help, knowing very well that Jim would come to her aid because he always did. Some sick part him felt like he was abandoning her.

 

“I said go!” Kevin urged with a yell, not looking back at him – just glaring at Emma.

 

Jim didn’t need to hear another word. He fumbled his way past the door and ran as if there were a pack of cougars behind him. He just kept running, the sirens getting louder and louder. Throughout it all, he didn’t open his eyes until unknown arms wrapped around him to prevent him from crashing to the floor.

 

The dirt on the ground greeted him as he clung to his neck, desperately searching for the air that refused to travel down his body.

 

“Breathe.” The voice begged. “Do it slowly. Follow me.” The voice inhaled for a period of time that Jim couldn’t recognize. His mind couldn’t process information; just the dying need to fucking breathe!

 

“C’mon kid!”

 

He couldn’t afford a panic attack.

 

He just needed to breathe.

 

Another set of warm hands wrapped around him.

 

“Please listen to McCoy, Jim.” This voice pleaded.

 

“He … he needs help.” He managed to croak out. He lifted his head up and saw Bones and Spock next to each other, holding him.

 

Bones had stubble on his face, an absolute mess from what Jim could gather. It was a beautiful mess. Jim allowed himself a moment and pounced Bones in a crushing hug, burying his face in the crook of Bones’ neck. He squeezed, his hands grabbing the leather of Bones’ coat.

 

They let go after a quick moment. Bones helped him stand up, and that was when Spock looked at him with a face he never wanted to see again. Spock looked absolutely defeated in every way. Jim gazed at him, forming a weak smile with the amount of strength he had.

 

Spock pulled him in tight, ignoring the commotion igniting in the background. He buried one hand in Spock’s hair, trying so hard to prevent the whine that threatened to escape for hours. Fairy tails weren’t real.

 

And yet he was here.

 

The broken sound that came from Spock made Jim want to kiss him all over his face. They didn’t exchange a word, entranced by the presence of the other.

 

Somewhere in that moment something fluttered, tickling the top of his head. It caused Jim to separate from Spock, quickly searching for what that could have been. The bird returned and flew to the ground.

 

_“Redirect target on Riley. The silhouette shows that he’s holding her at gunpoint.”_

 

He flicked his gaze to Det. Nathaniel. He didn’t miss the detective’s low curse. He moved closer to the huge group of uniforms, Spock still holding his arm tight as if Jim would disappear should he walk a few feet away.

 

“Don’t hurt him!” Jim informed the group. “He’s the one that let me go! Please - " Make sure he's alive dammit!

 

The bird teleported to Det.Nathaniel’s shoulder. It was oozing blood, completely melting instead of just the eye this time. The man didn’t feel the skin and feathers dripping on his navy suit. Fragmented feathers swayed down in a pool of boiling blackened blood and steaming small organs.

 

The naked bird looked at him with its empty sockets. It didn't speak. Something told him that the bird would never return. The skeletal bird cocked its head up to the high heavens, confirming to Jim that he was correct.

 

Jim stared at the house with wide eyes. The Universe wanted to remind him that fairy tails were not and never would be real. For one to gain meant that one would have to lose in return.

 

He was caught the second he tried to sprint back into the house. Spock and Bones held him in tight as he fought to return and save Kevin.

They wouldn't budge, Bones holding his hips while Spock had him restrained by the waist. He was weightless to the two of them, but he had to go back.

He needed to go back!

 

"Let me go!!"

 

His frantic movements stopped when he looked to the roof of the house he was held captive in. The bird separated its gritty chipped off beak.

 

No ...

 

**_“CAW, CAW!”_ **

 

A gunshot erupted, freezing every soul. It came from inside the house.

 

A scream struck his ears, and his knees instantly quit. He collected the dirt between his weak fingers, realizing that the scream was his and his alone. He emptied out his lungs, fully aware of what would come next. Spock and Bones’ pleas were blended with the hectic background.

 

“NO!”

 

The bird incinerated after the second gunshot, little flames turning to ash as it met the ground.

 

It was dead.

 

 _They_ were dead.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~X


	65. NIGHT NINETEEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that the last chapter was shocking for some.  
> Sorry Kevin lovers.  
> Song: Leaving Earth by Seven Lions  
> ~X

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

** NIGHT NINETEEN **

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

 

His eyelids fluttered, the white streaks of light invading his vision.

 

The slow beeps accelerated around him, causing an uninvited migraine. Jim fisted the blankets and moved his head, fully opening his eyes, enabling him to see the details of the room he was in. It was not his room, but it was a familiar one indeed.

 

It was strange. He was on a bed although his last memory was of dirt-covered ground with burnt feathers on the side.

 

This … this was a hospital room.

 

When he flicked his gaze down his body, he saw Bones’ head lying next to his left knee. Bones was snoring louder than the machines. With a slow turn to the right, he saw Spock sitting on a chair, asleep as well. Both of them must have been extremely exhausted to sleep in such uncomfortable positions. They were the image of two strong men that were depleted of energy, including the emergency portion that was always in the back.

 

For the first time in over a day, Jim felt clear. The weight that made him sluggish disappeared. With the first couple of moments after realizing it, he found it great.

 

It was also the worst thing that could have been done to him. This left his mind naked to uninterrupted thoughts – memories filled with what he did and what he said. If his mind were in a better place, he would have been more efficient.

 

What Kevin did … it wasn’t necessary.

 

It just wasn’t.

 

_“Jimmy!”_

_“You’re going to space? And this didn’t grant an actual visit – only a call? Dude.”_

“Jim.”

 

_“Fuck Gary. He didn’t deserve you.”_

_“That’s right! Kick those rednecks in the balls Jimmy!”_

“Jim?!”

Bones and Spock were hovering over him with worried expressions. Jim ended up blinking to clear an image he thought he would never see again. He wanted to crush them in another hug.

 

“Hey.”

 

It was the wrong thing to say. Speaking was the worst thing he could have done to his dry throat.

 

“Shit.” Bones mumbled, inching back to grab a small box with a straw.

 

Jim didn’t miss the tight grip Spock had on Jim’s covered forearm. He offered a weak smile with the hope to soften Spock’s features even by a little bit. He’s been worrying Spock since day one.

 

Bones moved the straw towards Jim’s lips. “Here.”

 

He accepted the offer. The flow of cold apple juice rejuvenated him. He gulped and gulped until he let go with a loud exhale.

 

“How long …?”

 

“It’s Friday, kid. You’ve been out for eleven hours.” Bones answered. “You fainted after …” He immediately caught himself. “Well, yeah.”

 

“Oh.”

 

Spock wasn’t saying anything, so Jim lifted his arm up, moving his hand to Spock. Jim clung to the soft grey fabric on Spock’s wrist. He would have held Spock’s hand, but he couldn’t invite Spock to the mayhem that was his mind. The storm had to calm down first.

 

“Spock …”

 

“I am immensely gratified by your return Jim. Forgive me, for I cannot find the proper words to explain my state besides what I have just said.”

 

Jim conjured the energy to lift a brow, “You’re speechless?”

 

Spock parted his lips looking as if he was going to respond, but shut them a second later.

 

“He’s speechless.” McCoy verified while holding Jim’s other hand tightly. “Well I for one can find myself breathin’ again.”

 

“I’m glad.” He responded, widening the forced smile on his face. He attempted to sit up by himself. The grogginess was still there, so he was thankful that Spock lurched forward to help him up, otherwise he would have looked foolish. He thanked him, tilting his head right and left to stretch his neck afterwards.

 

“Do you want me to call the nurse in? I mean I already checked for your vitals.” Bones put his palm by the side of his mouth. “Don’t tell them though.”

 

Jim couldn’t stop his smirk. “It’s our little secret.”

 

McCoy smiled with teeth this time and nodded.

 

Jim switched his gaze between his two friends, taking in each feature. “You guys look like shit.” He declared.

 

The doctor’s laugh filled the room.

 

Spock stared at Jim’s hand with a small upwards movement of his lips. “So I have heard.”

 

The love from both of them was enough to make Jim believe that maybe everything would be better.

 

“I’ll …” Bones patted his lap then stood up. “I’ll just get you some more apple juice.”

 

They both raised a brow at Bones.

 

“Uh, sure?” Jim replied, hoping Bones would come back soon.

 

Bones exited the room, leaving Jim and Spock alone.

 

“Spock…?” Jim turned to him, his frown reappearing. He moved his other hand, putting Spock’s hand between his palms. “Please tell me what happened.”

 

Spock’s sudden worry crashed into him.

 

“You should not have experienced any memory loss, Jim.”

 

“I remember.” He informed. “I just … I need to … are they…” He swallowed, unable to say the words. His words weren’t coming out as coherent.

 

Spock moved his hand away, immediately putting them over Jim’s. “If you are inquiring about Kevin and Emma’s health, then I regret to say that there is nothing to report.” Spock held him tighter. “Kevin delivered –“

 

“One moment.” Jim interrupted with his eyes clenched shut. He blew out a gust of air, concentrating on Spock’s warmth and solace.

 

This was the first step. He had to face reality. “I’m ready.” He croaked.

 

Spock didn’t speak for a moment. He sat there, and Jim worried if Spock stopped breathing.

 

“It is imperative that you are aware that you could not have prevented this. Should McCoy and I have failed to restrain you, the outcome could only have been worse."

 

“It’s okay, Spock.” He would never know now. “Give it to me straight.”

 

And Spock did.

 

“Kevin delivered one fatal shot to Emma’s cranium - four seconds before delivering one to his own.”

 

 _“Guess who’s coming to Cali?? ME! Sharukh gave me the job Jimmy!”_  

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

Jim kindly asked them to leave the room after a few minutes. He requested for Det. Nathaniel to enter shortly after. He would have chatted with Spock and Bones for hours, except he needed to get something off his chest. The detective stood there, his sadness coated with his natural wariness.

 

“It’s a little early for a statement.” Det. Nathaniel spoke first. “I mean, the sooner the better, but I’m not even sure the drugs are out of your system.”

 

“I’ll do my statement later.”

 

“I’m extremely happy that you’re alive, Mr. Kirk.” Det. Nathaniel walked a few steps closer to Jim’s bed. “But I’m perplexed as to why you called me here, if not for a statement. “

 

Jim gulped and breathed in. “You may want to take out your PADD” He wouldn’t have cared if it were a notepad or something else. He just needed Det. Nathaniel to not make a mistake and have to be asked again. Jim would never utter these words again.

 

“Kevin told me something, and I think I know what it means now. Just don’t tell anyone until you get this all confirmed.”

 

“And what exactly needs confirmation?”

 

Det. Nathaniel dashed out of the room seconds after Jim opened his mouth.

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

 

Pike entered the room in casual attire within five minutes of the detective’s departure. Apparently he was already waiting outside and the others were coming back since they left an hour before he woke up.

 

“Wow son.” Pike tsked while shaking his head. He slowly sat in the chair Spock was in minutes before.

 

“Wow indeed.” Jim agreed with a low chuckle.

 

Pike’s shoulders drooped down. “That’s the only word I can find to sum up the last month.”

 

“Spock seems speechless too.”

 

“That man has been through the biggest emotional roller coaster that could make any full Vulcan have a panic attack.”

 

Jim cringed by those words. “Were … were you there for him?”

 

Pike nodded. “I made sure he wouldn’t run off to God knows where, but I think you also have McCoy to thank for that. I heard he stayed with Spock for the majority.”

 

“I see…” Jim stretched his legs and his neck again.

 

“I want to say that ‘what’s done is done’, but I don’t know if I have that in me. I wish I didn’t call Spock over.” Pike admitted, placing his elbows on his lap. He looked years older for a man that was aging exceptionally well.

 

“Self blame doesn’t look good on you old man.”

 

Pike dismissively waved his hand. “Who’re you kidding? Everything looks good on me.”

 

They both let out an earnest laugh.

 

“What did you need with Spock anyways …?”

 

“Well…” Pike shifted the chair closer. “I was telling him that I thought something was different. Remember when you found Emma in the space under your bed in the guest room?”

 

He nodded.

 

“She was cuffed, so I was asking Spock on how the bed got back after the door was shut.”

 

“Pike?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Do me a favor.” He asked.

 

“Sure?” Pike hesitated. “It depends.”

 

Jim shut his eyes. “Just hit my forehead for a quick second. Hit it so hard, the stupidity will fall right off.”

 

“Jim…” Pike exhaled, letting his head drop down.

 

An exhausted scream escaped him. “How did I not think of that?!”

 

“If it’s any credit, Spock didn’t either.”

 

And the ammo for the guilt just kept building and building. It would soon crush him if he didn’t get ahead of it.

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

 

It wasn’t long until Jim was in the center of a big circle. Gaila, Sharukh and Uhura were on his right. Friya and Kim were on he left.

 

After Jim became the victim of hug after hug, all filled with relief and genuine love, everyone babbled about the case, talking about how this was on every network as they spoke.

 

“You scared us shitless.” Gaila crossed her arms with a huff.

 

“I’m sorry.” He said as a joke, although he was actually extremely sorry inside. Knowing them, no one would accept it, tossing it away as nonsense.

 

“We did a car chase for you.” Uhura smirked. “If that’s not love, I don’t know what is.”

 

“I almost killed Emma’s sister in front of a police station, Jim.”

 

Jim gritted his teeth at that. Kim was athletic, filled with all the motive in the world and if she truly wanted, she could have done it. She would have kissed her Starfleet career goodbye without thought. “Someone should have warned you about that.”

 

Friya mumbled. “That would have been great.”

 

Uhura pinched the bridge of her nose with a sigh. Jim guessed that she was at the incident as well.

 

The only one who didn’t speak was Sharukh.

 

“You okay there…? He questioned.

 

“I’m great kid.” The Rectify owner was biting the insides of his cheeks. “You’re the one that’s on a biobed.”

 

“Lies.” Gaila interjected, nudging Sharukh’s arm. “He smashed everything, and I mean _everything_.”

 

Jim wanted to ask why, but he guessed that everyone had a different way to process shocking information. He didn’t want to become a victim to a million questions, so he gave Sharukh the same courtesy.

 

Friya on the other hand … “Why would you do that, Sharukh?”

 

Sharukh scoffed with a shrug, ill fitting for the sharp suit he was wearing of blues and greens. “It kind of happens when you find out your friend slash employee is a _killer_ , Friya.”

 

The aura increased in mass and changed to a black-like navy floating between every individual, pressing down in the awkward silence.

 

Uhura cleared her throat. “We'll all move on from this, and I’ll be damned if we don’t. No one is at fault here.” She then turned to him, placing her palm on Jim’s shoulder. “No one.”

 

Jim moved his hand to hers and pressed on it as he nodded. Just because he didn’t believe those words, didn’t mean that the others couldn’t either. They were truly not at fault.

 

_“You can’t go in there – too many people!”_

 

_“Ve are friends, not mere people!”_

They all turned to the door and saw Sulu and Chekov run inside, quickly shutting the door behind them with fat grins on their faces. Jim did not expect them to be here at all.

 

“Hi!” Chekov waved his hand, moving to Jim’s left.

 

The others moved aside, allowing Sulu to come through. “Mr. Smartass in a biobed. Shame.” Sulu shook his head, his fingers under his chin.

 

Jim couldn’t contain his happiness that they didn’t come in here all gloomy and depressed. He wouldn’t have been able to handle that.

 

“I know it’s a little too soon, but when are you leaving this bleach infested place?” Sulu asked causing some laughs on the side.

 

Chekov pinched his nostrils, sticking his tongue out in disgust.

 

“My doctor said I could be released later today. I’m not sure yet.”

 

“Ven you must exit in za back, Jim.” Chekov dramatically pointed behind him. “Vere are reporters everyvere. Like animals!”

 

Everyone hummed in agreement. They must have all gone through the frenzy.

 

Jim let his head fall back. “Shit.”

 

“No need to worry.” Sulu patted his leg. “We’ll all be your shield if they find us there too.”

 

“Then we may as well put a shirt over his head next.” Gaila opined. “He’ll look like a crook.”

 

“I don’t care.” Jim immediately stated. He really didn’t care. He wasn’t going to look into any cameras and answer a single question. Not in a long time.

 

Probably never.

 

He’d rather look like a crook than the victim he was.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~X


	66. NIGHT TWENTY-TWO/TWENTY-THREE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time skip!  
> Song: War of Hearts by Ruelle  
> Warning: Feels.  
> ~X

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NIGHT TWENTY-TWO / TWENTY-THREE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

 

 

  **##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##**

**I already thanked you in person, but I’m going to say it again.**

**Thank you for coming. I know you wanted to be elsewhere.**

**Also, thank you for what you did.**

**I hope you know I don’t blame you.**

**That’ll never happen.**

**\- KJ**

  **##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##**

 

 

Jarrell Johnson was buried at 0730.

 

Jim wished he could say that Starfleet took care of the burials because it was out of the goodness of their hearts, but he knew that it was in fact a strategy from being pulled into the dark tight corner. Kim never had the funds, but everyone was ready to make it a collective effort before it was taken care of.

 

Jim started to take off his top, moving his shaking fingers to the silver buttons on his chest as he stared at the new mirror in the living room. His sleeked back hair and freshly shaved face couldn’t hide the bags under his eyes. He should have taken Gaila’s offer to use makeup.

 

Hank Morson was buried at 1100.

 

He hasn’t cried since this whole debacle began. If there was a perfect time to cry, it should have been today. He should have cried when Hanks parents approached him, saying that Hank spoke highly of him. He was numb instead.

 

Gary’s funeral would take place tomorrow in Iowa now that the state released his body. Because of how he was found, it was kept too damn long.

 

Surprisingly, the Yvette’s buried their daughter the second they retrieved the rest of her body in their own backyard. They already did the required paperwork, and apparently the parents owned the property for generations.

 

Thankfully, no one was suing anybody … for now. Who knew what would happen in the future. The situation was too public for anyone to deny anything. Perhaps that was why Starfleet was generous.

 

Despite the changes, it didn’t alter the fact that the security lacked on many aspects. He couldn’t watch another news segment of some high official reassuring the public of the recent changes.

 

He couldn’t handle the stares he received all day either. If he weren’t with Spock, he would have buried himself under his sheets, refusing to leave his dorm.

 

“Jim.”

 

He spaced off again.

 

Spock approached him with the same face Jim was starting to grow accustom to. It was flat out concern.

 

Spock was midway through taking off his own formal uniform, his peaked cap already on the center table. Everything Spock wore today was different than Jim’s. Whereas Jim had a darker grey on his shoulders, Spock was in full silver.

 

Spock took off Jim’s cap and placed it on the couch before he made Jim a victim of his piercing gaze. “You have retreated into your thoughts again.”

 

The last couple of weeks have been a movie in Jim’s head, and he was the director, changing things here and there. He essentially made the Jim character way smarter and more observant.

 

It ended with Hank, Jarrell, Rose, Gary and that kind nurse alive.

 

And it always, always ended with Kevin alive.

 

Pike suggested that he should take up therapy. In the end, Jim decided against it. It was easy for some random, degree holding person to know the general story, but not how he felt in the story, and Jim was definitely not up for explaining every little thing. He could judge his own character. He just could not hear another person, especially an _outsider_ judge it.

 

At the end of the day, he knew he wasn’t perfect, and he knew that it would take some time to heal after that experience. Talking to someone or wording his thoughts were necessary to move on. So he had to find someone that wouldn’t scrutinize him. Someone who literally saw that he tried his best.

 

And he has been talking – just not to a _therapist_.

 

Jim shrugged, letting Spock unbutton the rest of his top. “Two funerals in one day.”

 

Spock moved the fabric past Jim’s shoulders with a hum of agreement. “They are the prime events to incite stirring emotions and memories one could do without.”

 

“Too many that I would like to get rid of.” No one cried at Jarrell’s funeral. This was because if Kim could keep it together, none of them had the right to breakdown. Everyone knew it. “I’m alive, so I’m not complaining.”

 

“You have been handling the aftermath exceptionally well, Jim. Please do not add unnecessary stress by instilling your unrealistic standards.” Spock held tightly to Jim’s undershirt. “You need time.”

 

It seemed like Spock needed time as well. He never let go of Jim whenever they were together. The last couple of nights consisted of tangled limbs and perpetual endearments. He wanted to stick every part of his body next to Spock’s right now. He was seconds from grabbing Spock’s arm and leading them to the left, except this time, he would have to go right.

 

He looked around the place.

 

After his release, him and Spock remained in a hotel, so this was the first time they were back here. Jim could only compare it to the original clean room it was. This however looked more synthetic - less lived in. He didn’t see the damage that was done, but he could guess… the couches and tables were new although they were somewhat of the same design. The windows were shinier than before … were they shattered?

 

“Det. Nathaniel refused to show me pictures.” He blurted out. “He said something about you not wanting me to see them?”

 

Spock let go of him, taking a quick step back. “It is not necessary for you to view such content – “

 

Jim took a step forward, following Spock. He put his arm out. “Spock … you can’t leave me in the dark here.”

 

“You only require the documents so you can add more to your guilt, actively searching for ways to increase your self-imposed blame.” Spock calmly stated. “At this time, it is irrelevant to our situation – “

 

Irrelevant? “Spock – “

 

Spock interrupted, louder this time. “Those pictures will only hinder your recovery, Jim. I do not care for the lost items, and they were easily replaceable.” He pointed to the changed living room. “The damage could never compare to the damage you have faced. Your health cannot be improved from searching in a mere catalog, purchasing items in less than an hour.” His eyes were determined and narrowed.

 

With a gulp, Jim carefully scanned his surroundings again. It wasn’t his fault that the place was fucked with after he was taken. He sharply exhaled, deciding to just let it go. Pursuing the topic would only steer them to a conversation that would dive into an argument. Spock was right. His curiosity would only fuel his guilt.

 

“If you must know, the credits have already been reimbursed through my insurance policy.” Spock added for reassurance. “Please do not concern yourself with a matter that has been settled.”

 

He knew that there would be certain changes since confiding Spock with his thoughts, especially the explicit details about his ceaseless nightmares. …That didn’t change Spock’s opinion of him, did it?

 

“You don’t think I’m … _fragile_ now – “ He pondered aloud, ill prepared for the possible answer. “ – do you?”

 

Spock winced when Jim’s voice cracked at the last word. Jim’s never seen Spock’s shoulders fall down so fast.

 

“Do you recall the search party?” Spock looked at him, genuinely perplexed.

 

Slightly stunned by the random question, Jim nodded his head. How could he forget?

 

“You requested the nature of McCoy’s queries from when he pulled me aside. Do you remember my answer when he asked me about my intentions?”

 

“You said …” Jim cleared his throat, which was only getting dryer and dryer as he thought about the memory. He could never forget the first time Spock made him revaluate his feelings. He pushed everything aside because he wasn’t ready to face it. Right now though – he was most definitely ready. He discovered that he was ready for a long time. “ … you said that I possess characteristics that you admire.”

 

“Then you should know that you are far from fragile. You are strong, especially when faced with challenging obstacles meant to make one crumble.”

 

Spock caressed Jim’s cheeks and he melted into it. No matter how many touches, they were all sparking static, so full of power that it made Jim want to hold on.

 

“Then why not, Spock?”

 

“Because I also stated that I wish to protect you.” Spock continued, his voice sounding like a plea. “Let me protect you, Jim.”

 

Jim held onto Spock’s arms, losing himself in the soft kiss Spock was placing on his forehead.

 

“One day I will answer all your queries. Right now your priority should be to fully heal.”

 

Jim exhaled. He moved his hands up and held Spock’s face between his palms.

They brushed their noses together, and it was Spock who leaned in to capture his lips, just as desperate as the first night of his release.

 

He was right. They both needed to heal.

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

_“I love you.”_

 

_“I love you more.”_

 

Jim was on Spock’s bed … alone. The room was dark, and he was unable to move a single limb. Something was sitting on him, but he couldn’t see it. It was invisible.

 

His eyes refused to close. Then the bed eerily dipped on his right, the silky sheets shifting with the transparent weight. Something inside screamed to him, warning him that it was _not_ Spock.

 

_“We slept in a bed together once.”_

The bed dipped again … but on his left.

 

There were two…

_“We’ve slept in beds together half our lives. Mom hated it, but we didn’t care. She was gone all the time anyways.”_

_“You must have thought of me as more than a friend on one occasion at least.”_

_“I never knew you could like guys, but little do I know – Gary!”_

_“Why Gaila and not me James? I was right there.”_

_“I was always there.”_

They pestered and pestered, no pauses in between while taking turns spitting their complaints. They did not consist of screams – just pure bitterness.

 

The first attack in Pike’s home made him feel like the world was ending, and he was being engulfed deep into the black hole. This time however, he felt like he already died. He joined the souls that were released by gunshots.

 

The voices were distinct, unlike the heavy sexless ones as before. His mind knew who these people were. And they were breathing him in, four hands just taking the liberty of exploring him all over.

 

Jim held his breath, hoping that he could regain control of his limbs and fully wake the fuck up.

 

_“You let him kill me.”_

 

_“You let me die.”_

 

They were getting worse. It was taking too long for his body to jolt up. The dark silhouettes of the deceased moved with sharp gestures, unnatural and predatory. They desired to consume him. He could feel them hissing their hateful venom, abhorring him for being alive.

 

Abhorring him for never seeing them.

 

_“Seeeee me.”_

_“Seeeeeeee me.”_

 

Air wanted to come out of his mouth but he refused to stay in this horrible trance any longer.

 

**_“SEE US!”_ **

 

Jim clung to his neck, jumping up, rolling off the bed completely. His body moved from shock and an invisible force Jim could not even begin to determine. He exhaled and inhaled loud enough to be confused for screams. His chest ached.

 

Spock walked in with two mugs right when Jim was a clumsy step from the restroom.

 

Jim shut the door behind him and turned on the lights. His knuckles were pale from how hard he was clinging to the sink. He rapidly panted, staring at his messed up reflection.

 

He had to get it together.

 

He just had to.

 

With ice-cold water, he splashed his face and rinsed his mouth. He spit it out and lightly slapped each side of his face.

 

“You are safe.”

 

He breathed in for a brief moment, ignoring the slight tinge of pain in his chest. He emerged from the restroom, noticing Spock sitting on the edge of the bed next to the mugs.

 

“Thanks for not following me.”

 

“You required a moment to recuperate.”

 

Jim could act like nothing happened by looking in this room. Nothing was touched and the same as before – he didn’t know why, but it made everything easier.

 

He walked to Spock, watching his step and sat across from him, crossing his feat. Spock passed him a hot mug, grabbing one for himself after.

 

The calming aroma of cinnamon invigorated his nostrils as Jim breathed it in. They would normally be up at this time because of a nightmare - A nightmare of a melting little harbinger of death pecking at his dried up organs.

 

Tonight was different.

 

“I saw them.” He confessed after the first sip.

 

Spock blinked a few times, noticing the change from ‘it’ to ‘them’. Spock could have pounced him with questions, but he knew to wait. Jim appreciated that Spock always waited for him.

 

“I was awake, but couldn’t move.” He continued. “It’s a shitty phenomenon called sleep paralysis. Are you familiar with it?”

 

“Indeed I am.” Spock put his mug in the space of his crossed legs. “Its causes are up for debate, however in order to subside the attack, the body should experience some form of anxiety.”

 

“I held my breath.”

 

Spock’s lifted eyebrow was expected. “I see why, especially if you wished to be rid of it as soon as possible.”

 

Jim held onto his hot mug, not caring for the heat reddening his palms. He wasn’t done yet. “I don’t know if you’ll understand this, because I can’t wrap my mind around this and …”

 

“You can always speak your mind with me. If something is complicated, then we will analyze it together.” Spock tilted his head to catch Jim’s retreating gaze. “That is why I am here, Jim.”

 

Spock was here. Spock was listening to every illogical rant and not judging him - always aiding him through it.

 

“I think that maybe …” Jim glanced up, meeting Spock’s eyes. “… is it bad to say that I miss him?”

 

Spock’s exhale was a loud one. “He was your abductor – “

 

“I know.” He interjected while wiping half his face with a heated palm.

 

“But you cannot erase the love you have developed throughout years of friendship.” Spock added.

 

Jim swirled a finger on the top of the mug. “I don’t feel the same with Emma.”

 

He couldn’t find it in him to _miss_ her. If anything, he should have been relieved from her death, except it was just indifference.

 

“That is simply because you have known her less, and she was the one whom you believe to have manipulated Riley.”

 

Believe?

 

“You don’t think he was manipulated?”

 

“That is a complicated matter.” Spock sighed. “I believe that he had some choices in the matter – that he was not merely a minion, but an equal partner. I agree that many aspects of their lives were unfortunate, but – “

 

“But they didn’t have to be killers.” Jim finished for him. The area he found himself stuck in was of grey goo. It wouldn’t let him sink.

 

It wouldn’t let him run free either.

 

Spock briefly looked away from Jim, knowing that his answer was one that would be held with dissatisfaction. “Indeed.”

 

Jim knew that Spock was speaking his truth, thus showing that he didn’t believe Jim to be fragile, because he didn’t lie or sugarcoat. He understood. He reached out, placing his hand on Spock’s calf with a light squeeze.

 

“It’s fine.”

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

The following day, Jim and Bones decided to have coffee. They drove and drove until they found a small establishment that barely had anyone inside. Their usual meet-up spot near campus was the _worst_ place to be.

 

After ordering their drinks and bringing them to the table in the far end, Jim took a sip with a dramatic groan. He rested his head on the wooden table after another taste.

 

Bones laughed at the abnormal visual. “Missed it?”

 

“Coffeeeee…” He whispered with closed eyes as if it was a prayer. Granted, he could have made coffee whenever he wished. He just became so lazy, and it never occurred to him to make coffee even though there was a bag filled with beans just for him in the kitchen cupboards. His body was sucking in the tea with no problem and complaints. If he gave up coffee entirely, he wouldn’t have noticed.

 

Bones lifted up his mug. “I’m glad.” He said, a small smile creeping up just behind the mug.

 

Jim put his mug back down, placing his chin on him palm. “How are you holding up?”

 

“Back at work today.” Bones cheesed with a grin.

 

Jim stared at him, taking in the cleanly shaved face and combed hair. “You look good.” He complimented his friend.

 

“And you look like you’re not getting any sleep.” Bones pursed his lips, giving him a knowing look. “Is staying with Spock becoming a decision I’m going to seriously regret?”

 

Jim put his hand up. “It’s _not_ like that.”

 

It really wasn’t. Jim was always tired from the lack of sleep, and whenever he did sleep, he held onto Spock. God, he wanted more, but his body wasn’t keeping up with him, always too distracted. So distracted that when his mind actually shut off, it was _still_ distracted.

 

Yes, he has wanted more, especially with Spock right next to him like that. They couldn’t even contain themselves the first time they slept in a bed together.

 

It would take time, and this was more than fine for now. Spock’s cocoon of comfort, willing ears and loving touches were a gift.

 

“Because he should know better – “

 

“Actually … I’m having nightmares.” He confessed in a low voice.

 

Bones’ eyes shot wide open. “I should’ve known.” He smacked his forehead.

 

“They’re not that bad.”

 

“We’re going to my office after this – “ Bones declared, not hearing a word Jim was saying. “You were coming anyways. I’m going to prescribe you some sleep medication and check what else I need to do. You never mentioned this Jim.”

 

“I thought it would go away.” Jim flinched away when Bones poked the tip of his nose after.

 

“Wrong.” Bones tsked. “That’s my call kid.”

 

“Fine.” Jim stubbornly huffed with a hint of drama.

 

Bones squared his shoulders, sitting straighter. “Good.”

 

They narrowed their eyes, glaring at each other. It took half a minute until their tight expressions crumbled, leaving behind wide smiles.

 

Jim raised his mug, and Bones reflected the gesture. They clanged them together, enjoying the quiet atmosphere.

 

“Missed you buddy.”

 

“Me too kid.”

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

Jim was alone in Spock’s home, and he was extremely grateful for it. Otherwise, he would have looked crazy. Spock said he was coming soon. He just hoped it wasn’t too soon. He was standing in the living room, the rising heat sparking pain all over, while trying not to yell at the world.

 

When he finally got his device back from evidence, Jim reached out to a certain someone. It was well into the afternoon, and he was just now getting a response to his message.

 

 

 

> _ James Kirk, _
> 
> _ I wish we could have talked under better circumstances, and I wish we could have gotten to know each other better as you grew up. Whenever I was granted visitation, Kevin would always talk about you. I am sorry for what you have gone through. With that in mind, I am shocked that you asked about him at all. _

 

His knees gave out, his body becoming victim to the weight that has taunted him for days. He bit the inside of his cheeks, not noticing his comm dropping to the floor. Everything was spinning.

 

 

> _ The answer to your first question is ‘Yes’ I have claimed the body. I only did so, so that I could give it for anatomy donation. In the end, he was not a viable candidate, so I have settled with cremation. I could not afford a funeral Mr. Kirk (although I don’t see the point), and I definitely didn’t want a site that would always become subject to vandalism and hard to maintain. Kevin’s recent actions already made my complicated life harder as it is, and I just couldn’t do it anymore. _

Jim could have done something for Kevin, but a woman who never cared stole the opportunity away from him.

 

 

> _ Please don’t ask me about this again. _
> 
> _ I honestly wish you well. You have more good in your heart than me. _
> 
> _ Joan Riley _
> 
>  

 

It was foolish - he knew it all too well. He never told anyone for that reason. The moment he found out that the Xander’s were handling Emma’s funeral – proper burial and all, he kept digging information regarding Kevin. He just wanted to do something – _anything_.

 

Emma was a killer.

 

They were both killers – they terrorized a city.

 

Then why did Jim’s inside want to recoil into nothing?

 

A beep and a shut of door, as if on cue, the Universe placed Spock in front of him. Spock dropped his bag on the table, instantly bending down to his knees in front of Jim.

 

Shit.

 

Jim knew that he was crying at this point. Those disobedient tears trickled down as he pinched his nose, his breathing hitching disturbingly. The sounds coming from him were dry whines that were stuck in his constricted throat. He was a fucking mess inside and out.

 

His chest was so heavy, causing him to clench his shirt, wondering why everything had to crash down on him _now_.

 

Soft hands cradled him, and Jim just nuzzled against it, despite his growing embarrassment. The calming waves had little effect.

 

“I’ll never … see … them again.” His voice broke with every word. “She gets a funeral Spock, and he doesn’t?! That woman didn’t care about his body … like some garbage.”

 

Discarded as nothing but broken glass. A shuddering sob escaped him. “Why?”

 

Why didn’t he pay more attention? Why did this have to happen?

 

This was wrong by Jarrell. His hate for Gary became regret – all images of those nefarious sneers shifted into deafening screams. He couldn’t shed tears before when Hank’s parents would shed them indefinitely. Rose didn’t know what hit her, uninvolved and her death unnecessary like the rest.

 

All those people were dead. They would never see the sun again. Too many lives were ruined. This feeling of something chewing at his chest was too shameful to express.

 

Spock wrapped his arms around him, tightening the hug, still on his knees. “I understand.” Spock whispers were filled with despondency. “I am truly sorry, Jim. Please believe me when I say that I fully understand.”

 

He grabbed onto Spock and let it all out, his body shaking from the force of his cries.

 

“You are not at fault for what you feel. You are not dishonoring anyone by your emotions, for they are your own and yours alone. No one can dictate or judge you for them.”

 

He was -

 

“You are safe.” Spock finished for him, kissing the top of his head. “And you are with me.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~X


	67. NIGHT TWENTY SIX / TWENTY SEVEN / TWENTY EIGHT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINAL CHAPTER.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Never Let Me Go by Florence + The Machine  
> Warning: Sexual content. (look at rating above)  
> I wanted to split this, but I decided against it.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> ~XIIVA

 

** **

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NIGHT TWENTY SIX / TWENTY SEVEN / TWENTY EIGHT **

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

 

**##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##**

**Mr. Kirk,**

**You can’t get rid of me so fast.**

**Spock has informed me of your recovery, but I would much rather hear from you.**

**Although I am happy with what he has told me so far, he has a tendency to _omit_ things.**

**And he says Vulcans don’t lie.**

**I work with his father.**

**Don’t be a stranger.**

**\- NATE**

**##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##**

 

The campus buildings opened up and students swarmed in every single one, cramming for the exams they already studied for, but then stopped after the announcement that it would be rescheduled.

 

Well… exams were to commence in five days.

 

Jim regretted to say that he was one of them. It was obviously with good reason. At least he could pay attention to something and properly think because of the sleep he was getting. He should have gone to Bones earlier. He wasn’t admitting that to Bones though.

 

Uhura approached him in the library, followed by Michael and Liam. He saw those two briefly at the funerals but had yet to exchange words. He cleared his throat, sitting straighter while staring at them with obvious discontentment.

 

They would inevitably ask him questions.

 

“Kirk.”

 

“Kirk.”

 

They greeted him, holding their PADDs and bags with small smiled.

 

“Can we sit?” Michael asked, pointing to the empty seats on the empty table.

 

Jim was all the way at the back for a reason! He wanted to glare at Uhura and ask why she brought them, because he was here to study – not discuss the bullshit in his life.

 

He swallowed his irritation anyways. “Sure.”

 

Three of them circled the empty half of the table and settled down.

 

Immediately, Liam opened up a couple files and shared them with him. More and more came in after from Michael and Uhura.

 

Jim looked up, his expressions contorted from the confusion.

 

“We took some notes a couple days ago.” Uhura explained. “Don’t ask us how we were even in that mindset to begin with.”

 

Jim had his own notes, but these were definitely more in depth.

 

Liam sucked in his lips in a weird smile. “We don’t know if professor will cut us some slack or just add more shit since we technically had more time to study.”

 

Michael’s scoff wasn’t missed.

 

Liam continued, “But all of us are sharing what we can.”

 

“Thought you might need them, dude.” Michael added.

 

“Chekov set up a website where we could all put in our PADD IDs and share our personal notes there.” Uhura showed it to him, and it was indeed filling up.

 

He saw his classes linked there too. “The sudden team effort is creepy.”

 

“Please.” Liam chuckled. “We’ll all fail together.”

 

“That’s some real teamwork.” Michael grinned, moving his hair back.

 

Uhura nudged him to continue studying. Surprisingly, no one asked him any questions unless it had to do with possible material on the exam.

**##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##**

**Weirdest thing.**

**I thought I would have been the next body on the news today. Snake Face and his men were all in my Rectify lot. They did nothing. They said nothing.**

**My employee killed his girl, and I’m still alive.**

**…?**

**-SD**

  **##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##**

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jim entered his old dorm room with his key card. Bones was sitting on his bed in grey sweats and a navy T-shirt, typing away. Apparently, it was taking a few moments longer than what would be deemed normal for him to notice Jim in the room.

 

“Hi.”

 

Bones looked up, blinking a few times until he jerked up with a frightened yell. “Fucking hell on a stick. A little warnin’ next time would ya!”

 

“Sorry.’

 

“Sorry my tired ass!”

 

Jim didn’t move when the pillow smacked his face.

 

“Why didn’t you get the code changed? My key card still works, Bones.” He frowned.  

 

Didn’t Bones feel the least bit unsafe? Emma got in last time and planted questionable material.

 

Bones inched back on his bed, back to wall and sighed. “Honestly, I thought I would get to that later.”

 

“Not a good answer.” Jim dropped his bag on Bones’ bed and sat down. “Never thought I would have to say this to you, but that’s irresponsible. I’ll see if I can head to the office downstairs and put down an order today, okay?”

 

Bones looked like he doubted Jim. “You’re going to have to file with an actual reason, Jim.”

 

His flew his hands up, completely exasperated. “Emma’s room still has yellow tape for fuck sake. Everyone knows already!”

 

“I thought you were trying to avoid the stares and questions. Isn’t that what you said?” Bones put his PADD to the side and inched closer. “That’s why you’re not here.”

 

Jim understood that his absence would continue to stir more questions. Returning to campus grounds have consisted of complicated adventures, and despite all of that, he entertained the thought of coming back.

 

Perhaps he should. It seemed like it was time. 

 

“I can’t go back with Spock, knowing that there’s a duplicate of our card somewhere.”

 

“Then I’ll do it.” Bones patted the bed, nodding his head with determination. “You’re right. I’ve been slacking off.”

 

His frown only deepened. “You’re studying.”

 

“And you are too.” Bones said, pointing to Jim’s stuffed bag. “We’re both busy, Jim. It may as well be me.”

 

They both locked eyes, a subtle challenge emerging from their dilemma. Jim grabbed the top of his bag, showing that he was ready to do the errand now. His soon to be roommate caught his hand.

 

Bones gave in first. “We’ll go together.”

 

A smile formed on Jim’s face. He stood up, Bones following suit.

 

“Together it is.”

 

  **.**

**.**

**.**

 

The next day was extremely busy. Spock was holding extra review sessions for his courses and for ones that he didn’t teach. Jim went to two sessions with Mr. Chang and Ms. Priyanka, and then he buried himself in the library. Just like the last couple of days, he received stares here and there, but the questions were completely gone.

 

Campus became more bearable.

 

By the time Spock and him returned home, he wanted nothing more than to fall on the floor with every intention of skipping all his impending responsibilities.

 

The medicine was kicking in again since he took it an hour ago. It was a good thing the dosage was low so that he wouldn’t feel tired immediately. Spock turned in before him by a good forty minutes. The workload was certainly catching up to them.

 

During dinner, he wanted to discuss some things with Spock, but he was too lost in those eyes, taking too long to eat his food. Spock noticed.

 

Jim didn’t bother to act like he got away with it.

 

One conversation switched into another, blending so easily. He didn’t want to ruin the moments they had.

 

Alone and finally ready to sleep, he rinsed his cup and placed it to the side. He already prepared for bed before he got some last minute studying in. On his way to the room he yawned as he tossed off his shirt.

 

It was cliché in a way – going to bed late with a lover already inside, slipping in under the sheets and wrapping your arms around them.

 

The thing was … Spock was still awake.

 

“You are shirtless.”

 

“Does that bother you?” He asked seductively, enjoying Spock’s warm body under his arms.

 

“A query that is ill deserving of a dignified answer.”

 

Jim tightened his hold on Spock, breathing in Spock’s scent with a small chuckle.

 

The sheets shifted, Spock turning around to face him.

 

He knew that look.

 

“You are troubled. You have been troubled all evening.”

 

Jim childishly whined. “Why do you always do that?”

 

Unfazed by Jim’s animated gestures, Spock continued, brushing Jim’s chest with the bare tips of his fingers. “You are consistently fatigued. To confront what is troubling you might ease your mind so that you may sleep.”

 

“Your … shit, your logic will be the death of me.” He pouted. If the gears in his mind weren’t rusted from exhaustion, he may have been able to speak properly instead of all his senses directing on Spock’s touches.

 

Spock stared at him, and definitely not in a sexual manner. Jim felt like the kid in the principal’s office. There would be no sleeping unless he talked.

 

“Exams start three days from tomorrow.” He mentioned.

 

“I am aware.”

 

He did a small shrug. “It’s just … this can’t be good for you. Me leaving with you and arriving with you to campus.”

 

Spock’s brows furrowed, retracting his fingers. “I have never said – “

 

“I know, I know. Trust me I know you couldn’t care less.” Jim told him lightly, warmed by that knowledge. “…but someone has to.”

 

“I ask that you do not worry about this. As I have stated before, your departure will only occur when you believe you are ready.”

 

“And what if I am?” Jim couldn’t stay with Spock forever. It wasn’t practical – maybe one day in their future, but not now. No matter how much he loved it here.

 

Spock physically deflated, wiping his face, his bangs falling back from the gravity. “You wish to leave.” He concluded, disappointment coating those words.

 

Jim wanted to take back everything he said. “I don’t _wish_ to.” He clarified. “More like I need to, yeah.”

 

“Your reintegration within the student body is something I doubt will be a simple transition Jim.”

 

“But it’s doable.” He answered, stiffening a yawn.

 

“I will worry. That is inevitable, but I trust your instincts.” Spock didn’t frown nor did he show any signs of happiness. “With that said, I am also confident that you are aware of the implications should you strain yourself beyond what your mind can tolerate.”

 

Jim could see it. He could see Spock’s want for him to stay while seeing Spock’s pride keeping him from asking.

 

“I’m going to all my appointments. The medicine has dimmed down the nightmares.” Jim added with hesitation “It’s something that needs to be done, Spock.”

 

“When do you wish to leave?”

 

_Never._

 

“Tomorrow…”

 

“I admit, I assumed this would take place at a later date.” Spock admitted after he cleared his throat.

 

“Me too.” Jim confessed. “I’ll still visit.” He pathetically added. It was true.

 

“My home is always open. You are aware of all the codes and will be informed of future changes.”

 

He pressed a lingering kiss on Spock’s shoulder.

 

“You might get sick of me.” He dropped his voice a bit, fatigue sinking in. He rested his head on Spock. “You could be coming out of your room, then ‘ _poof’_ , I’m in your kitchen making us breakfast.”

 

“And lunch.” Spock deadpanned, eventually smirking when Jim let out an unexpected laugh.

 

“And dinner.” He included.

 

Spock pulled him closer by wrapping his arms on Jim’s waist. “Would you be amenable for occasionally staying a night?”

 

He glanced up at Spock, slightly taken aback by his directness. “I could surprise you by randomly popping up in your bed too.” He winked, smiling wide enough to show teeth.

 

“And each surprise will be one I hold with immense gratitude.” Spock fondly declared, making Jim lightheaded from the intoxication Spock always delivered with ease. “And they will never be taken for granted.”

 

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

 

  **##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##**

**Leo said you’re coming back.**

**Come over when you can.**

**Nyota won’t punch you this time … at least I think.**

**Kisses.**

**PS – Did you see Chekov’s site?!? Score!**

**-G**

  **##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##**

 

Spock and Jim arrived from campus at 1854. They ultimately decided that starting dinner wouldn’t make sense, because Bones would arrive in around an hour. Spock offered to take him back last night, but Jim let him know that Bones already offered.

 

The changes in behavior during the next hour were beyond peculiar.

 

They both went through the movements of sorting all of Jim’s belongings, as small as they were, and brought them into the living room. Jim would search for things, going by the top of his head whereas Spock prepared a list, stating the objects and clothes Jim forgot to include.

 

After finally gathering everything, they bent down on the floor and placed them in Jim’s suitcase, carefully making sure that there was enough room for everything. The reason on why he felt odd was because aside from what was required, they didn’t say anything to each other. Their usual chatter fizzled into the molecular dust in the air.

 

He noted the change in several small moments, especially when Jim walked past Spock after he grabbed his toiletries, feeling those eyes on him. If Jim turned back to catch Spock in the act, Spock would immediately turn away. His body was so familiar with it, his spine chilled in a specific way so he _knew_ he wasn’t wrong.

 

Before, every time he sensed Spock observing him, he would catch him in the act simply because Spock never looked away. Spock never bothered to.

 

This however … this sight of Spock directing his gaze away from him pinched his gut.

 

1942 - Jim was out of his cadet reds, his bag on his shoulder while holding the top of his suitcase. They stood silently in the room, not even an arms width away from the other.

 

As simple as this was, it felt wrong. He wanted to toss aside everything and sign his name on Spock’s lease.

 

Jim originally came here to see if they could survive normal, and clearly that didn’t work out in the beginning – kidnapping was far from normal after all.

 

But in the end, these days proved that they could. They were more than just sex, curiosity, adrenaline and fear bundled into a contained chaotic sphere. With all doubt chucked away, he was excited for what the future could hold for them.

 

“Well… “ Jim awkwardly started. “ uhhh…” His reactions never matched the situations, because he had no idea why his chest started to ache again. He was literally going to see Spock tomorrow, and the day after.

 

Jim saw Spock gazing at him, studying every part of his face. In return, he noticed that those lips were darker than usual, already slightly pursed.

 

The comm beeped in his pocket, indicating Bones’ arrival. Jim blinked, snapping himself out of it with a deep breath. He gulped as he raised his hand, splitting his fingers from the center, two on each side. He absolutely gleamed when Spock’s eyes widened from the gesture.

 

Spock’s mouth was partially opened as Jim said ‘live long and prosper _._ ’ He then cupped the side of Spock’s face and pressed his lips against Spock’s, cherishing the feeling.

 

Just like their first kiss, Spock didn’t respond, utterly stunned. Jim put some space back between them and gave him a small nod. He grabbed the top of his suitcase again and turned around to make his way to the front door.

 

Jim took a step … but was unable to make a second.

 

Spock was holding him back.

 

“Jim – “

 

He gaped after he heard the disheartened call of his name. It lacked all confidence, replaced by inconsolable sorrow. He couldn’t find it in him to turn around.

 

“There was a time that I explained my feelings for you as foreign, as something I am learning to adapt to.” Spock began, causing Jim to swallow. Hard. “When you asked for answers, that was all I could regrettably provide for you.”

 

_All I know is that I not only crave your presence, but I find myself replaying our conversations and imagining our next encounter…_

 

He had flutters in his stomach when he heard that, and to think Spock actually regretted it hurt. He wasn’t expecting a marriage proposal. He took those words and ran miles with it, forever grateful.

 

“This month, I have learned many concepts of human emotions by experiencing them firsthand, such as the buildup of silent dread to immediate terror.”

 

Jim closed his eyes, his wrist still being caressed by Spock. Although he shared his own painful thoughts with Spock, Spock was the one who refrained from explaining his experiences during the time of Jim’s abduction. Jim knew though - he always knew from the way Spock held on to him tighter, in his kisses, all while looking at him with such endearment, Jim still had a hard time to process.

Spock was telling him the words now, and he wanted to melt from the emotions coming through them.

 

“With your chances of survival dwindling to intolerable numbers, I illogically ignored it all for my desire to have you returned. I _hoped_ , because I could not imagine my life without you.” Spock breathed in before continuing.

 

Jim knew Spock could hear his heart, or at least feel the excessive thumping from under his skin.

 

“Since I have never informed you in words, I will say this. Jim, my answer is that this feeling is the love that I have developed for you.”

                                                                                                                    

Jim wasn’t breathing at this point. That was everything he wanted and needed, jumbled in one piercing sentence. He listened carefully, securing all detail to memory.

 

“From what I have witnessed, it is human custom to develop a romantic relationship with the other without the intent of a permanent bond. You are not required to answer me as of this moment since I have not answered you immediately myself, however I want you to be aware of my intention, and it is that I desire for this connection to transcend a mere couple of months, continuing for the rest of our lives.”  

 

Jim would have wiped his face if both of his hands weren’t being used. He was a fool. Something made Spock doubt him, doubt _this_ , and it was Jim’s job to rectify it immediately. He let go of the suitcase, ignoring the resurrected butterflies running rapid in his guts.

 

He pressed his weight on the sole of his foot and turned around. As expected, Spock’s skin picked up a darker hue and dark eyes bore into him even though Jim could see that Spock would do anything to run away right now.

 

Another step closer, and he heard Spock swallow. He tilted his head, opening his fingers to entangle them with Spock’s.

 

One more step.

 

“I told you I was a selfish man, Spock.” Jim smiled right over Spock’s lips, thoroughly enjoying those hitched breaths. “You can’t just offer everything and think I won’t snatch it up.” He softly noted. “’Cause I want everything, and I have no intention of leaving you tomorrow, a month or five years.”

 

Spock moved his hands up, his eyes closed, holding Jim around his waist.

 

Him brushed their noses together. “You’re stuck with me, Spock.”

 

“And you are with me.” Spock whispered, leaning forward with his mouth open.

 

Jim was not sure who went in for the kiss, but the deluge of shuddering sensations that came with it suddenly captured him. He instinctively dropped his bag, and used his other hand to hold onto Spock, bringing their already close bodies even closer.

 

He separated their lips with the intention of leaving it there … but the thought was fogged over by the yearning in Spock’s face that no sane person could ignore. In a second, he went back for more, moaning from the feel of Spock’s tongue gliding with his.

 

The aura around them returned to its pigmented purples, the emotions between them running from affection, crashing into heat driven erotic waves. Without thought, his hands moved against him, already pulling at the bottom of Spock’s top.

 

A disjointed sound came from Spock, and Jim knew that this was it. He needed to hear it again and again, desperately starving for it. When Spock’s lips traveled to the space under his ears, Jim knew that he was flushed enough to worry any being to walk past him.

 

He yanked at Spock’s shirt, pulling him on the couch. Spock was seated on it, reaching out in order to bring Jim in.

 

Jim obliged and settled on Spock’s lap, both of them frantically kissing as they struggled to take off Spock’s uniform top. Granted, it would have been easier if their lips weren’t glued together, but no one was complaining.

 

After their hard earned success, Jim threw it to the side. He brought his hips closer, aligning their aching bodies together. Spock shut his eyes, letting his head fall back the cushion.

 

Jim took advantage of the exposed skin, and although he wanted to lick and bite, he ended up snickering above it. Their cocks rubbed together under the material of their pants, causing Spock to let out a moan every time Jim rode against him.

 

He would have continued until Spock reached completion with a hard groan, but the incessant ringing blocked all their charades.

 

The moment should have been done, but they weren’t willing to stop.

 

Spock lifted his head up, their foreheads touching. Jim’s limbs went weak, feeling Spock's hand eagerly move down his trembling body until he was cupped with a squeeze.

 

“One more night?”

 

Fucking Christ, this man …

 

“One more night.”

 

Spock grasped Jim’s chin down and pecked his mouth quickly before helping him off.

 

“Bed.”

 

Jim concluded that he would never become immune of Spock’s ability to make him into a moaning mess without dignity. He let Spock hold his arm and lead him to the room.

 

Once inside, he chucked off his shirt. He took out his device and read Bones’ colorful message. If he didn’t do anything soon, Bones would bang on the door wondering if he was alive.

 

He could only type one word before Spock pulled him on the mattress. There was no concentrating when his biggest distraction was climbing over him all predatory like.

 

Spock started kissing his neck, then his collarbones, then his chest, trailing down with wet licks near his navel…

 

“I need … I _just_ need a minute to message him – gah!”

 

Spock inserted his thumbs under the helms of his pants and started slipping them off along with his boxers. A gust of wind swam over his bare skin. The shiver was inevitable.

 

“Spock – “

 

“Call him.”

 

Jim did a double take, the color draining from his face. “What?!?”

 

Spock pulled him a bit closer by grabbing his thighs, and just … this was ridiculous.

 

Spock had his teeth over Jim’s skin, venturing further downward. “I will not stop Jim, so the only possible solution is to call him, otherwise we will have to wait for his arrival.”

 

Bones was already calling.

 

“He’ll hear us.” Jim stammered, trying to speak over Spock ravishing his inner thigh.

 

“I will not speak.” Spock responded, certain and very dangerous. “If McCoy were to hear anything, it would be you."

 

The ringing kept going, continuous and not cutting off anytime soon.

 

“Decisions, decisions.’ Spock mischievously taunted.

 

Never in his life did he think he would be in this position.

 

“Bones!” He cheerily greeted, gritting his teeth because of the hot tongue licking up his fully hardened, exposed cock.

 

_“Did you forget about me? What the hell, Jim?”_

Spock’s breath danced around his tip, and Jim instantly put his palm between his teeth. He gave himself a much needed moment before answering. Spock had his fingers curled over Jim’s hips, preventing him from surging them forward as revenge.

 

“Change … change of plans.” He cut it off right there, because more would have resulted in a shameful moan.

 

 _“A text would have been great, ya know? Maybe an earlier call.”_ Bones huffed, his annoyance clear through the line. _“Manner Jim, manners.”_

 

If only Bones knew how he had fallen. His manners evaporated, never to be found again.

 

Jim gripped the sheets and prepared himself. He was seconds from screaming at Spock to stop teasing, leaving him splayed here and brazenly wanting.

 

“So much studying, I forgot about the time.” Okay, that was good. Maybe he could do another. “I’ll get dropped off in the – “

 

He should have been careful of what he wished for. He was buried so deep in Spock’s hot mouth; he couldn’t hold the comm anymore. His lungs needed air and his tongue became his mouth’s stress ball, biting back his gasp. Bones’ words were low and inaudible above his head.

 

Jim’s lips parted soon after, still trying with all his strength to not just start panting like the touch-starved person that he was. He was being devoured without mercy. He was mouthing Spock’s name, thinking that maybe he should just throw a pillow over his face. Spock was relentless, and Jim was losing this game.

 

Realizing his error, he put the device back near his ear.

_“In the what, Jim? Hello??”_ Bones asked, irritation now evident in his tone. _“I’m right outside, just come out and talk to me, instead of this nonse … you … you’re not going to come out, are you?”_

He answered back with a weak, “No.”

 

Bones’ sharp exhale was enough for Jim to imagine Bones sitting in his craft, half his face plastered on the hovercraft window.

 

_“…I’m going to hang up now.”_

 

The beep of the line occurred the same time Jim let out a hoarse yell. Spock let him go after the line went dead.

 

“That …” He covered his face when Spock inched up his body. “You are so evil.”

 

“You wanted everything.” Spock smirked above him, not breaking eye contact. “The occasional necessary evil is included.”

 

It didn’t matter to Jim. He knew with complete confidence that he adored everything he discovered about Spock and would continue to adore everything he'd learn from today onwards.

 

Jim let go of his comm and brought both hands to Spock’s face, pulling him closer. “And I love the whole package."

It would take time for his life to shift back to normal, but with his friends, with Spock, it would happen eventually.

 

He was safe after all.

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

  **##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##**

**Hello Mr. Kirk.**

**A nice detective gave me your number since he said that you couldn’t meet up with us. I wouldn’t either if I were you.**

**You’re alive, and our faces would just remind you of your struggles.**

**My husband and I wish to thank you for what you did. Many of the condolences we have received were of a false nature, but when he told us that you were bothered by Rose’s death, we believed him. Our daughter wouldn’t be home if it weren’t for you.**

**We wish you the best in life. Thank you.**

**-TAISSIA YVETTE**

  **##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##**

**We’re having so many words!**

**-LM**

  **##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##**

**Mr. Kirk - I sincerely hope you don’t get offended.**

**The Yvette’s requested some way to contact you.**

**They were very insistent.**

**Again, apologies.**

**\- NATE**

  **##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##**

 

**Thank you so much!**

**It took a long time to create it because the traffic kept causing crashes. Whatever.**

**It was worth it.**

**Everyone likes the site.**

**Wish you the best Jim!**

**-PC**

  **##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##**

**But I am happy to get my roommate back.**

**See you tomorrow.**

**\- LM**

 

  **##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##**

 

**AUTOMATIC NOTIFICATION FOR ‘JAMES T. KIRK’**

**ACCOUNT # 928012672 has deposited:**

**[68,734] credits as of 2100.  
**

**If there are any errors within this message, please call.**

**AUTOMATIC NOTIFICATION FOR MESSAGE ABOVE.**

 

  **##=##=##=##=##=##=##=##**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> … Wow. I completed this in a year. My first completed work.
> 
> If you have made it all the way here, I love you. If you have tried one, ten, thirty chapters, then I still love you. The support has been more than I could have ever imagined.
> 
> I had no idea that this would go from suspense to mystery to case-fic to horror, and then back to suspense. I hope you enjoyed this roller coaster of a ride, and I’m happy to say that it has safely reached its destination. (The sinking ship reached the shore. The train didn’t fall off the rails, and the burning plane landed.)
> 
> Here are some links :)
> 
> [UNKNOWN OC's](http://xeroxiiva.tumblr.com/post/141667470693/unknown-ocs)
> 
> [UNKNOWN Playlist](http://xeroxiiva.tumblr.com/post/149179953903/unknown-playlist-in-chronological-order-the-take)
> 
> This has been 100% beta-less. All mistakes are my own. (Will continue to edit)
> 
> ~XIIVA


	68. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOT AN EPILOGUE.   
> OPTIONAL TO READ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: My Life.  
> ~XIIVA

.

.

.

** AN – OPTIONAL TO READ! **

.

.

.

 

Hello!!

 

This is an author’s note (obviously) – not an epilogue (or I would have made the title ‘Epilogue’) … Anyways, I just wanted to get some things off my chest regarding the content of this story.

 

This is really personal ->

 

From the year 2009 to early 2011, (age 15-17) I was unfortunately the stalking victim of a man who I regret to say was actually a father of an extremely close friend. I called him **uncle**.

 

I knew him very well, and now that I’m in my twenties, I can clearly look back and see peculiar behavioral patterns that were extremely minuscule to me in my younger years. I was an ignorant kid, with low self-esteem issues to boot. I couldn’t get a crush to like me, let alone thinking that my stalker was actually serious.

 

Just like how Jim never took it seriously, I never did either. I assumed it was some kid, and that it was my fault because I remember that I put my number in a Facebook comment (one day) and then erased it the second I realized it was still there.

 

The first messages would be like this:

 

**“You’re so pretty. Loving it.” – UNKNOWN**

**“Why don’t you respond back to me?” - UNKNOWN**

**“Looking at you makes my day” – UNKNOWN**

**“Could you smile like that for me? Just one smile.” – UNKNOWN**

 

This is 2009 might I add. I deleted the texts, and changed my number. I assumed I wouldn’t hear anything after that. Like I said, I thought it was my fault, and he was talking about my **_pictures_**.

 

…. Too bad I was _wrong_. Two months later, I started receiving phone calls to my house (HOME LINE) – and it always consisted of breathing. I never thought they were connected of course. My family and I ignored all the numbers that we didn’t recognize. Afterwards, the calls would go from twice a day to thirty – the biggest wave being 1 AM to 5 AM (Creepy, right?)

 

So we get three numbers blocked by our phone company. They all stopped.

 

Two weeks later – BOOM – Over eight numbers just killing our line to the point that we had to unplug it. I didn’t tell them that this could possibly be connected to my _old_ situation. I didn’t want my parents to worry since they worked and had Uni all the time, and I walked everywhere alone and was home alone with my baby siblings as well.

 

My iPhone became the next victim… again.

 

**Miss me? – UNKNOWN**

**The red is perfect for your soft skin. If you could just let me touch it – UNKNOWN** (I stopped posting on FB mind you. It was deactivated weeks ago. I dyed my hair and went out the day I got this one.)

**Talk to me. – UNKNOWN**

 

My next move was to tell my dad and we filed a report, explaining everything. The police officer got all the numbers I wrote down previously and added it. He explained this thing called ‘Spoofing’ - when someone could call you through a multitude of made up numbers (VOIPs) ranging from India to PEI.

 

After New Years, (a month and a half later) I did something incredibly stupid. After coming home from volleyball practice, I picked up the ringing home phone because I was just tired and was oblivious to the random number.

 

The breathing was soooo extreme. I remember that I listened, thinking that the other person was dying. (Now I believe he was masturbating). I hung up the phone.

 

The next message I got made me cry for the first time, because this all happened right when I went home.

 

**I see you and you don’t see me. – UNKNOWN** (I barricaded myself in my home and called my aunt to pick me up while holding a kitchen knife. Dad was working in another city. Mom was in class.)

 

In some of my chapters, I would post the stalker’s messages in the bottom because realistically, when one is stalked, the latest taunt or just all of them are the last things in the victim’s memory before they sleep.

 

Everything goes to a stop until 2011. Thinking everything is over; I picked up the home line while home alone (again, I know) with my baby sister at two something in the morning. This number was actually one of the original three, but we didn’t include that in the block list by the new company that we had. (Stupid I know) I knew it because I wrote it on the fridge along with the other numbers.

 

The spaces were so far in between. I remember this to crazy detail out of everything.

 

The breathing was there, and I just froze. I was a deer in headlights in my own house! I was older – braver – dumber too.

I regrettably waited …

 

> _“I’m going to find you, and then I’m going to kill you … after I finally **fuck** you.” _

 

Raspy emphasis on ‘fuck’ and everything. I refused to be that girl who’s says “What do you want from me?!” and then get some traumatizing answer such as “Your blood” So I shut everything.

 

Everything!! The blinds – the curtains, I triple locked the door, locked the windows, took my knife, locked the room door and sat right next to my snoring sister. Luckily my other sibling was sleeping over at my aunt’s.

 

I call my dad, and then we call 911 in a three-way line.

 

An officer is at my door in fifteen minutes, and let me tell you – I didn’t want this guy in my damn house. My aunt was on her way, so if this dude tried some funny business, I would only have to hold on for a few minutes, and my sister was sleeping in a locked room (I opened it with a hanger later)

 

Prepare for the stupidity I am about to type.

 

“How old are you? **(Just turned 17)**

“Explain your relationship history.” **(None)**

“Any boyfriends” **(No)**

“Any ex boyfriends?” **(No)**

“Has anyone expressed their feelings to you as of late?” **(No. Just the horny anon that wants to kill me!)**

“Anyone you feel that would …” **(Look, if I could solve this myself, then I would.)**

 

He didn’t believe me! He thought I was hiding something! Why?!? Because I never had a _boyfriend/fling_ at that age? That was not a priority for me.

 

**Insert WTF GIFs everywhere for this rookie Canadian fellow**

 

So I tell him that I already made a report, and he leaves saying that he’ll update it, meanwhile there’ll be patrol.

 

Next morning, everyone is talking about the cops going crazy around the neighborhood last night. I didn’t tell them that it was because of me.

 

Hell no.

 

Unfortunately nothing could be done with the police since then because … you know … I wasn’t DEAD yet!

 

In a few months, the whole family moves to the states. We stayed with my other aunt for the first three months, and their home phone was abused!

 

Phone calls went insane – and I’m wondering how this was even possible. Was this guy God? I had no social media, and my line was deleted (strictly WiFi) – How did he find out this house’s number?!!?!

 

For the first time in months, I talked to my friend about it, connecting for the first time in a while and she explained that her mom said a lot of women in her circle were being harassed too. I’m 17, and this started when I was 15. How do I fit in with a cluster of 30-48 year old women? She didn’t know.

 

Post conversation, I get a message in my text free app within 5 hours!

 

5!

 

**“My days are empty. I am empty.” – UNKNOWN**

**“You have abandoned me.” – UNKNOWN**

**“You will see me. You will.” – UNKNOWN**

 

I have the biggest bitch fit, fit for the bitchiest bitch AKA – MOI!

 

I tell my mom, and her explanation is shocking. Her friend (that friend’s mom) explained that a huge amount of the ladies have been getting harassed. I heard this before, so I urged her to continue.

 

Apparently, my friend’s mom thinks that it’s her _husband_ , which is preposterous. Dude is the nicest fellow. I’ve known him since I was 13! He would sometimes pop up with groceries! He helped out when my parents were gone. I would sleep over, and he would always join us for movies! Bring us junk food! Tell us the creepiest ghost stories, which I LOVED!

 

He would brag about his tech jobs!

 

He would show me all his cool phones, ranging from five to seven. Always newest editions. (Don’t ask. I thought it was cool at the time.)

 

He would always ask about me.

 

He would always sit next to me with a grin.

 

Touch my thigh, dragging his hands up …

 

Lick his lips when his daughter and me would come back from a run …

 

Talk about how my weight loss got rid of my cuteness, but I would always be beautiful to him …

 

Stand at the guestroom entrance saying goodnight longer than necessary …

 

You see where I’m going with this?

 

Thankfully, I have never been physically abused. When he said ‘see me’ I think he desired for it to be of a sexual level. I’m not sure.

 

The community has shunned him out. My friend went through depression after her parents divorced. My mom is still friends with the lady, but sadly, my friend and I don’t talk much anymore.

 

Some of my readers said Jim was very popular, and indeed he was. Jim didn’t have immediate family with him, so I made his friends his family, like how I had my family with me. I made UNKNOWN two people he had a connection with.

 

He lost them both.

 

I lost him and my friend. The whole family really…

 

I chose the happy ending because in essence, my return to the long abandoned horror genre (reading, drawing, movies) has returned. I learned how to trust again, and I became stronger.

 

Although there were always breaks between the harassments, I always felt him there, watching me. I lost my freedom, which is horrible for an independent teenager who didn’t have people taking her places all the time.

 

One time I thought he was on the same public transport – I hit my lowest there. I ripped the towel metal rod from my bathroom when my grandma entered the house when I forgot she had a key.

 

I think he kept close tabs on his wife and daughter, hence him finding out my aunt’s number and my new WiFi numbers and all of the old home phones.

 

_Allegedly_ \- **PFFTTT**

 

Bones telling Jim to wear a bag over his face was something I eventually did. Hoodies everyday, all day. My goal was to always look like a guy from afar, more of a threat.

 

At the age of 16 I experienced my first ‘Sleep Paralysis’ incident and it sucked that I had many more after. I still occasionally have them, but they’re random and not triggered from anything.

 

For those that don’t know in the family, I’m just the girl who keeps a bat next to her bed and a knife under her pillow. This is because during the nights that I was alone, I made a promise that my siblings would never be hurt.

 

The man disappeared. Last I heard - he was in Italy. Don’t know why and don’t care. I heard he had some immigration issues with the US and couldn’t cross the border.

 

Yay!

 

Anyways… this was longer than I expected. This deranged story came from a sort of deranged source. Stories have to be dramatized after all. I feel like this weight has been lifted off some more by this fic and by you all.

 

Much love,

 

~XIIVA

 

 


End file.
